


Sanctuaire

by BurningPhoenixX7



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 311,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPhoenixX7/pseuds/BurningPhoenixX7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full of regret and anguish, there is not one sanctuary left but in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Spirit

_“Why? Please just return with me!”_

_“Foolish boy! Stop dreaming; did you truly think I would ever bond myself with the likes of you?”_

_“Everything…we had everything.”_

_“No. You have nothing. You never had a thing you stupid boy.”_

_“We shared—”_

_Dark, maniacal laughter._

_“You believed me? What idiocy.”_

_“Am I not enough?”_

_“You? You are nothing! Nothing but a tool! A boy with a mind that is easy to manipulate; just look at this palace! It is burning because of your weak mind! You were so easy to trick, so easy to manipulate. You are too weak to be king or even live. Now…it is time you died.”_

_“No, please!”_

**\---**

****

_“Help the people! Put out the fires! Quickly!”_

_“Sire! The prince is…!”_

_“He is capable of protecting himself! Help the people first!”_

_“The fire is spreading still Your Majesty!”_

_“Use whatever you can, just spot the blaze!”_

_“My king! Aid has arrived!”_

_“Let them in, and please hurry!”_

_The sound of clopping reached the king’s ears as assistance came close to him in the form of the army of his country’s closest ally. The king felt his heart slowed slightly into that of relief._

_“Majesty.”_

_“Thank Etro. I am grateful for your assistance.”_

_“I will offer aid to the best of my ability.”_

_Fire continued to spread. The soldiers continued to bring the citizens to safer locations, away from the vicious blaze. The king’s eyes moved as the powerful embers reflected itself in them._

_“Such…betrayal… How could I allow this to happen?”_

_“You can regret later. Your people are more important.”_

_“Yes… Yes Your Highness. You speak the truth…”_

_“Speak to me; I will aid you in any way.”_

_“My son…please… Help him. This will destroy him… Please… Help my son!”_

\---

 

It was no longer certain for how long he had traveled.

It felt like an eternity, a road with no end no matter how far he walked or how fast he carried himself through the journey. He needed to rest now; the sun was setting.  
A long time ago, which in truth had only been three years; he would have had a nice warm bed to lie down on and a father to speak to, friends to comfort him, and a home to return to. But now because of this everlasting sorrow in his heart, he was doomed to remain this way.

A beast.

He had been a man once; a man with a title that had been out by many. But he was a modest man, his title was not that important to him. He had been just a prince, many adored him and his father but to himself he was just a man, so was his father.  
But he met her one night; she had been lovely with blonde hair and purple eyes. He fell fast and hard and even his father approved of his choice when he announced to him his choice of wife.

But it had been all a lie.

She did not love him; she only did it to gain control of his kingdom, of his riches, of him. His heart had been shattered, but despite the betrayal, he could not bring himself to hate or forget her. Stella. Many hated and slandered her name for what she did to the Caelum royal family, to him.  
Noctis kept silent but every passing day he fell deeper into his depression. His friends and his father tried to help in any way, but nothing lifted his spirits.

One day, it happened. His heart became even more blackened with sadness that he all but lost his human body. Though he still had the ability to return into the shape of a man, he ruefully learned that he liked his new body and life in the wild. The life of a wolf.

He was no normal-sized wolf; he was the size of a large steed or chocobo. The sight of him was frightening, but he kept away from human settlements. When the goddess gave him the body of a beast, his father desperately tried to find a way to fix him but Noctis insisted that perhaps this was meant to be. After a few days, he left home, bidding his friends and father farewell and ran into the wild. For three years he lived like a true wolf and it surprisingly suited him just fine. Rarely did he ever return to his true form of a human.

However, there had been a drought in the past weeks.

He had not eaten or drank anything for a long time. He did not rest either due to his anxious search for food and water. Now he felt that he was losing his strength. He limped all the way to the nearest tree he could find in the dense, but hot forest.  
He was exhausted, he needed nourishment; he wanted to eat or drink anything, as long as he felt full in the belly. But the terrible weeks he had weakened him to the point that he could not hunt properly now.

He laid his tired body down against the tree and tried to rest. He was panting hard, and his body was now growing so thin from the lack of food and drinks. Perhaps during the night, when the day was cooler, he could hunt. Yes, that would be the ideal thing to do.

The black wolf closed his eyes and went into a daytime nap. He could feel the sun rising high somewhere in his sleep. Once the night air comes, he will awaken and begin his hunt for food, and water.

His keen ears were aware of the crows cawing above him, perhaps waiting until he is deceased before feasting on his flesh. Perhaps that would be the best thing; if he died now he would be free of burden, and be with _her_.

He must have slept for hours because he soon felt his shade grow cooler. But when he opened his eye to peek at the day, the sun was still high in the sky. Suddenly, his instincts went on high alert when he saw the shape of something standing above him.  
Instantly, he jumped up and his hackles rose. His eyes finally saw what had been standing above him; men. Hunters no doubt, by the looks of the clothes they wore and the weapons they carried. Noctis snarled warningly at the hunters.

The men took a step back but did not seem to try and retreat.

Regaining their composure, the hunters stepped forward again with their weapons raised and posed, intending to either kill him for his fur or to capture him and turn him into a working animal or show attraction. Either way, he was not going to get captured.  
Noctis growled aggressively and jumped over the hunters to make his escape. As expected, the men chased after him, intending not to lose their prize. Noctis wanted to fight back but he was too hungry and thirsty. Fighting would be a terrible mistake, no matter how large in size he was.

He would need to shake his pursuers off before he could slow himself down, but the hunters seemed determined to detain him.

One of the hunters grabbed an arrow from his quiver and took aim at the large black wolf. The beast kept running but he kept his arrow pointed. He counted the seconds the released the arrow. The arrow flew and hit the wolf's flank.  
Noctis howled in pain but despite the pain, he continued to run. The pain was burning into his flank but he could not stop now. Not yet. Once again, Stella's name came into his mind. One would think it was idiotic, to remember the name of the very 'witch' who betrayed him. But now he had no time to think of anything else as he tried escaping.

Noctis howled as he started slowing down and the hunters started gaining on his tail. Finally, his tired body could take no more and he tumbled down onto the ground, rolling over. He snarled at his own weakness. The men ran over to him, surrounding his weak form. Their weapons were ready to skin him alive.  
He closed his eyes and prepared for his inevitable doom. Whatever it was that the hunters were about to do to him, he was ready and he had no regrets. Not anymore. The hunters raised their arms with weapons in hand then brought them down for the kill.

_Clang! Slash!_

The sound of metal hitting metal and flesh was heard but the wolf felt nothing. Where was the pain? Where was the feeling of his flesh being torn open? Where was the searing agony of blades tearing through his carcass?  
Noctis opened his eyes and looked up at his captors. His eyes became wide with astonishment. The hunters were on the ground holding their wrists or sides in pain. Before them was a majestic pure black stallion with a snowy white mane and tail. The horse neighed as it reared wildly as if in warning. Noctis looked up at the figure that rode upon the back of the majestic creature.

Before the wolf could even see the rider, more humans on chocobos arrived, surrounding the hunters like they had surrounded the black wolf.

"You men are trespassing on these wild lands; have you forgotten it is prohibited to hunt the animals in these lands for nothing but a trophy?" One of the men said to the hunters sternly. The leader of the huntsmen glowered at the men on horses—Noctis now recognize them as royal soldiers. "It's none of your business. We hunt wherever and whatever we want!"  
The soldier turned to the rider on the black stallion. "Highness?" He asked. The stallion's rider lifted a hand and the soldier pulled his chocobo back to join his comrades. The stallion stepped forward then its rider jumped off. Noctis' wolf eyes stared at the sight of the stallion's master; a tall and strong-looking woman dressed in a dark cloak stood there, staring at the hunters blankly, not in the least bit intimidated by the burly men or the large horse-sized wolf.

"We won't take orders from some woman! Men like us don't have to obey common whores!" One of the hunters yelled arrogantly.

The soldier looked enraged. "How dare you, you peasant! Show respect; before you stands the queen of Bodhum! Queen Lightning Farron!"  
The woman—queen—held up her hand again in dismissal and the soldier backed down. The hunters spat bitterly. "Queen? Pfah! What shit!" The lead hunter got to his feet and stood over the cloaked queen. The woman only stared at him calmly, saying nothing still.

"If you are queen, show us what you can do!" In an instant all the hunters got up and attacked. Noctis tensed at the sight of the burly men charging at that one woman. However, he held still when the queen moved swiftly. She sidestepped every tackle then returned the gesture by kicking the men in the stomachs then hitting them between the shoulder blades. The black wolf could have sworn he had seen a bit of silver underneath the queen's cloak when she lifted an arm or leg. The hunters were all down, groaning or unconscious from the pain of the queen's attacks.

The woman nodded at her men and the soldiers moved in to take the hunters into custody. While two of the soldiers rode off with the hunters in tow, the queen turned to the huge black wolf.

Noctis held his breath as their eyes connected; he could feel an aura of power and authority coming from this woman. No, this  _queen_. That aura was stronger than that of the hunters put together. Noctis snarled, warning the queen to keep away from him. Instead she took a step towards him, the action almost made him jump.

"Majesty, that is a wild animal; it is not safe. Please step back and let it run off!" One of the soldiers warned. The queen glanced at him and the man closed his mouth immediately. She returned her eyes back to the beast then held a hand out to him. Noctis finally saw it; the black glove that covered her hand and protecting her was a silver spiked armguard with gold knuckles.

"Come here."

The wolf was frozen again; the voice of the queen was deep and strong. It sounded sensual without meaning to; she was definitely a woman of power. She kept her hand held out to him but Noctis refused to move.  
The queen whistled lightly and her stallion moved towards her. She dug into one of the saddle bags then opened her hand to the wolf again. The beast's nostrils flared; there was meat in her hand. He tried to resist but his empty belly demanded food. Slowly, he limped over, moving carefully and not trusting the queen at all.

She seemed to notice then merely placed the meat down and moved back a few steps, pulling her stallion along.

The wolf reached over and took the meat in his jaws, gulping it down greedily. The taste of food was wonderful, like a godsend for the starved beast. The woman moved towards him again, with more caution this time. The wolf tensed and his body language changed to that of a stern warning. The queen's eyes moved to his flank, where the arrow dug itself into his flesh.  
She sidestepped the wolf until she was close to his flank. She beckoned to one of the soldiers. "Hold the wolf's jaw down while I take this arrow out." "Highness?" The soldier's eyes widened with horror. "Do as I say!" She ordered, ready to grab the arrow.

The man swallowed and got off his chocobo.

He moved closer to the wolf at a slow pace and the beast snarled at him. The queen sighed then tossed more meat at the wolf's front paws. The animal moved for it and that was when the soldier jumped and pressed himself down on the wolf's enormous jaws. Immediately the queen wrapped her hand around the arrow and pulled hard.  
Noctis snarled and growled at the pain and tried to throw the soldier off his muzzle. Suddenly, the agony was gone altogether.

He turned to look at his flank and saw nothing by a wound where it had been. He lifted his head and found the queen holding onto the arrow before she tossed it away. The soldier instantly jumped up and moved away from the wolf, running back to his chocobo as the queen walked closer to the wolf. Carefully, she placed a hand on his large muzzle in a comforting gesture. "You're fine now." She said gently and placed more meat down before him and walking back to her stallion. "Odin." She called and the black horse bent his head down, allowing his mistress to climb back on.

Noctis struggled to his feet as the queen and her soldiers rode off. However, his tired and battered body refused to obey and he fell to the ground once again.

"Highness?" The soldiers asked when their queen stopped her stallion and watched the wolf as it limped and fell back down onto the ground. With a sigh, she turned her horse around back to the wolf. The soldiers protested but the queen ignored them.  
The wolf watched at the woman came back to him, dismounted her horse, and then approached. She bent down to take a good look at him, observing ever detail her keen eyes could find.

"… You look like you're about to lose it any moment." She said to the wolf, looking at him right in the eyes.

Noctis growled but he felt too tired to actually threaten the human. The queen shook her head then touched his muzzle again. She was careful with her touch, almost gentle. The wolf was surprised by this sort of touch. Lately, the humans he met were cruel or scared of beasts like him, but this woman was neither scared nor did she seem cruel, so far. She spoke to him again.

"Need some help?"

"…?"

Noctis tilted his head at her, as if he had no idea what she was saying, but he did understand her. He just did not trust her. She was a stranger to him, and he was a beast no one dared approach. He backed off away from her but only ended up hitting the ground.  
The queen pat his muzzle again then looked at her soldiers. "Go ahead without me. I will be back soon." The men exchanged reluctant expressions but they obeyed their queen and rode off on their chocobos.

The wolf seemed surprised at the action but he kept his eyes on the queen before him. What was she planning?

The woman stroked his large muzzle and smiled a small smile that seemed almost impossible to see. He sniffed her hand and was surprised at how nice she smelled. Usually humans smelled of many things, but in general their scents were never pleasant. But this queen, this  _woman_ , smelled like a flower. A rose, he figured. He remembered the smell of a rose so well; his mother loved flowers and grew all kinds in her garden.

"Easy now." The woman said to him when he tensed all of a sudden.

The wolf whined quietly and tried to relax but he could not bring himself to trust this stranger, even if she did technically save his life. Still, the woman remained close to him. However, her stallion began snorting and huffing as if he did not like that his mistress was so close to such a wild carnivorous animal.

"Odin, hush." The woman said, holding a hand up to the stallion, gesturing for him to quiet down. The wolf watched in wonder as the horse obeyed the light command; however the steed still did not seem happy and was wary of the wolf. Or perhaps he was jealous that his master was paying attention to another animal other than him.

The wolf looked at the woman in front of him and stared into her eyes. They were blue and seemed almost electrical. But what stunned him the most was how sharp and mysterious they looked, as if nobody and nothing can look past a shield she had put up. He knew; he too had that kind of persona in him before he met…Stella.

The wolf whined pitifully and the queen raised an eyebrow.

"In pain?" She scanned his body, checking for anymore damages. Seeing only the arrow wound, she sighed and walked over to his flank again. Noctis watched her cautiously. She tore a piece of her cloak and then wrapped it around the wound. "That shouldn't be a problem anymore, for a while." She said, gently tapped an uninjured part of his flank.  
The wolf tilted his head again. What was this human doing? What was she planning? He noticed her hand reaching over to touch his side. He snapped his jaws at her and she instantly moved her hand away before she lost a finger or worse. But instead of leaving him, she pet his muzzle as if to reassure him she meant no harm then touched his side. She felt the bones that were starting to show through his body. She exhaled deeply and seemed to muse over something.

Returning to her stallion, she retrieved some rope from the saddle.

The wolf snarled and stood up, ignoring the pain in his flank. The woman spoke to him calmly as she moved closer with the rope in hand. "Don't worry, I just want to make sure nobody will panic; if they see you with a rope on they will keep calm enough." The wolf was still tense. "I don't know if you can understand me or not," she said, "but if they see you're with me they won't panic."  
The wolf was confused now; what did she mean? Make sure people won't panic? Where was she taking him?

As he was thinking, she carefully slipped the rope around his neck.

Noctis struggled but the queen held fast and tightly, making sure he did not break away. She had to calm him down before she could take him anywhere.  
"Calm down. I'm not going to harm you." The wolf snarled; he did not believe her, did not trust her. The queen grunted when he pulled back but she yanked back. "Stop struggling, you'll tighten the rope on your neck."  
Noctis could feel it hard to breath; as she said, the rope was digging into his neck. His struggles slowed until he finally stopped moving and stood still, but his body was on high alert. The queen nodded in approval then touched the wolf's muzzle once again. "See? Nothing's wrong. Just follow close behind me, okay?"

Gently, she pulled him over and tied the rope to the saddle, much to the stallion's dismay. Noctis stared in surprise. The queen mounted the horse then kicked him gently and the steed moved; walking at a pace the tired wolf could keep up with.

Noctis had no choice but to follow behind the queen and her mighty steed. The stallion's white mane and tail flew with the breeze as it blew past his face. The steed was a proud and mighty one and looked hard to tame; had the queen somehow gotten this stallion to calm himself before he became her steed?

Soon, the party arrived back in the queen's home. Bodhum.

Noctis had heard of this country; it was known for being close to the sea and that it had beautiful sunsets and fireworks. The black wolf looked around as the stallion trotted, pulling him along. The queen looked back at the wolf, making sure that he was still calm and not uncomfortable. People were staring at the creature their queen brought back home, but she ignored the stares and continued on to the palace.

* * *

 

Hooves clattered on smooth polished stone as Odin trotted back to the stables with his mistress riding on his back and her 'guest' right behind them and tied to the saddle.

Queen Lightning stopped her stallion and dismounted. She brought Odin back into his stall then untied the wolf from the saddle before she handed her horse to one of the stable boys.  
The boy stared at the large wolf the queen brought back with her; it was large, the size of Odin, and looked absolutely vicious.  
He watched as the queen walked away with the wolf in tow. He heard Odin snort unpleasantly; the horse was probably jealous that his mistress had taken interest in another animal instead of him for the first time.

Lightning led the wolf to the gardens then sighed as she turned to him.

"You can just stay here for now, until that wound of yours has healed and you've gotten your health back." She removed the rope from the beast's neck then nudged him forward. Noctis did not hesitate and swiftly ran away from the woman. He soon realized where he was; it was the royal gardens. He had heard that the garden of Bodum's royal family was so huge that it was like a forest.  
At least he would have a lot of room to run free and stretch his legs. But what about food? He will not allow himself to be fed like a dog, no matter how starved he was.

He looked over his shoulder and found the queen speaking to one of her guards. The man seemed surprised for some reason and the queen's expression remained the same.  
Noctis decided to think nothing of it as he found a nice spot to rest in for the night. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall among the soft grass of the large forest-like garden.

"My lady, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Do I look as if I am joking?" Lightning said, fixing the soldier with a stern glare. The immediately backed down. "Don't worry; he will only be here until his wound has healed and when he is in full health again. In the meantime, make sure nothing harms the wolf." She said.  
The solider seemed surprised. "But it is a wild animal my lady! It's dangerous to let it loose in the gardens. With it looking like a real forest, who knows when it will move on instinct and attack one of us." Lightning rolled her eyes at the man. "Then do not let anyone out into the gardens." The soldier tried to protest but decided against it and sighed in defeat. "Yes Highness."

Lightning nodded then dismissed him and entered her chambers.

Tiredly, she shrugged off her cloak, revealing her silver armor with a feathery sash attached around on the hip. She took off the shield that attached onto her left armguard and let it fall heavily onto the floor before she unbuckled her chest plate and let it join the shield.  
She sat down on her large bed with a sigh; she had no idea what had possessed her to take in the large wolf. The animal's eyes seemed intelligent, more so than any other animal she had encountered, including well-trained dogs. Something about the wolf pulled her in but she could not place a finger on it. For now, she decided the reason was because she felt bad for the starved and wounded animal. Until then, that would be the reason she took him in.

* * *

 

Morning came quickly for Noctis. He opened his eyes and was greeted by green grass and colorful flowers. He got up and stretched; he had dreamt of Stella last night and what could have been if she had never betrayed him and if he had never disposed of her. He did not want to kill her, but he had no choice—she gave him no choice.

Suddenly, memories of yesterday came flowing back to him. He rushed out of the bushes and past the trees, only to be greeted by the sight of a palace. So he really did get escorted to the palace garden by the queen. He looked at his flank and saw the makeshift bandages there. It had all been  _real_.

But why did the queen of all people save him? Help him?

Suddenly, the delicious scent of a wild deer caught his attention. But he was in a garden, how could there be deer here? Still, the instincts of his hunger kicked in and he searched for his prey. Immediately his keen eyes found the deer. He stalked, chased, and then pounced. He howled in victory when he caught his quarry then dug in, relishing the taste of the meat and the feeling of filling up his stomach again for a long time in weeks.

The soldiers watched as the wolf captured its prey.

The queen had insisted that instead of feeding the wolf like a pet dog, he was to hunt like he would in the wild. For this purpose, she ordered that wild deer, and anything else wolves hunted were to be captured and set loose in the gardens for the wolf to hunt; it was also a way to help the beast kept its wild and hunting instincts intact for when he returned to the wild. So far, the queen's idea was turning out nicely and might actually help, as long as the wolf did not feast on anyone of them.

Queen Lightning watched the short hunt from the library window.

She had gone in to do her usual morning reading until she noticed the wolf had actually taken the live offering. She felt a small bit of relief knowing the animal would not starve or forget how to hunt. She watched as the wolf cleaned himself after the meal before he strolled around the gardens, sniffing the grass and perhaps just getting used to the new surroundings.  
Suddenly, his ear perked up and he looked up, catching a sight of her through the window. Lightning raised an eyebrow as the wolf stared at her; once again she could see some sort of human intelligence in the animal. Thinking nothing of it, she returned to her reading.

Noctis had felt someone was watching him so he looked upward only to find the queen had been looking down at him.

She seemed surprised that an animal like him would look back at her like he did but she seemed to dismiss this fact quickly and continued reading the book that was in her hands. Noctis could not remember the last time he read any good books.

All he remembered was seeing Stella in the library all the time. He had assumed she loved literature and reading like he did. But in truth, she had been digging; looking for books with information about his palace and about his family's bloodline, so she may find a weakness to him. But she did not need to; she made him weak by merely acting like she loved him only to betray him. He found it hard to hate her and many found it to be some sort of self-loathing obsession over the traitor princess he was going through.

Maybe he was obsessed with her. But how could he not be?

He looked up at the window and again and the queen was still there, reading. He wondered what she was reading; it was one of the things he missed doing as a human.  
Noctis turned away and trotted back into the dense part of the gardens to rest before he explored his temporary new residence.

* * *

 

"Lunch will be served in a minute, Highness." A redhead female servant said, smiling at her queen. Lightning nodded, not realizing that she had been sitting in the library and reading for hours now. "Thank you Vanille." "No problem!" Vanille said. She remained there for a moment until the young queen sighed and closed her book. "What?"

"You seemed so interested in that wolf. I heard from the guards that you saved him from hunters." Vanille said, clearly impressed with Lightning's kindness to animals. The strawberry-blonde stood up and placed the book she had been reading back on the shelf.  
"It won't do the balance of nature any good if he was saved only to be dead later in a few hours. Our interference of the hunt would have been for nothing if the wolf died in the wild after saving him a while ago."

"Or maybe you just like animals…?" Vanille suggested. "I mean, look at Odin. I still remember what you two went through before he became your noble steed and war horse!" Lightning stared at Vanille disbelievingly. "How do you know these things?" The redhead giggled and poked the queen's shoulder. "I have my ways, Queen Farron…"

Lightning shook her head and walked out of the library, with Vanille at her heels.

"Today's meal is freshly cooked salmon and steamed vegetables. The chef figured you wanted a break from the liver dishes." Vanille said as they entered the dining hall. Lightning only nodded and took her seat at the large table. "Has the wolf been given his lunch yet?" She asked a guard that was in the room. The man nodded. "They are releasing another deer into the garden as we speak." "Good." The queen said, nodding in approval.

"Still, I must ask Majesty… Why are you keeping the beast here?"

"We got him away from the hunters to keep him alive. What good would it be if he just died in the wild anyway?"

The guard understood the queen's logic. Perhaps. "I still do not think it is safe." "Then don't walk into the gardens if you are so worried." Lightning said bluntly. "Highness…" The guard mumbled apologetically.  
Lightning dismissed him just as lunch was served. She stared at the large portion of salmon on her plate and resisted the urge to pick at the food; she had not been feeling all that well today but she was certain it was nothing. Probably only anxiety or stress. Vanille noticed though. "Lightning? You okay?" "Fine, Vanille. Just tired; I didn't notice how long I had been reading."

The queen sighed and ate. The salmon tasted absolutely delicious. But for some reason, she did not feel like enjoying her meal completely. Nonetheless, she did her best to finish off what was on the table.

After lunch, she excused herself and heading for the gardens. She felt like taking another close look at the wolf that now resided there.  
As odd as it may sound, perhaps even  _socializing_  with the animal would help with her anxiety; it was said that a bit of nature was good for the health. The guards and servants greeted her as she walked past. She acknowledged them with a nod as she strolled towards the gardens.

She easily spotted the wolf marking his territory on one of the trees.

Somehow, the scene seemed amusing that the wild beast would urinate on the plants here when he knew it was a human's garden.  
As if sensing her presence, the wolf turned around and spotted her. He tensed and made a dash into the brushes. Lightning blinked. What had happened? Shaking it off, she followed the trail in which wolf had taken. She wondered if he had somehow set up a den in the garden. But even if he did not, he was in no danger of other animals. After all, this forest was only a garden that was as big as the real thing.

Noctis settled under the tree where he had last slept.

He had marked some of the other trees as his territory in case some of the palace's residents decided to do some studying on him. He was starting to feel better now that he had eaten and slept well; he could not remember the last time he had a good meal. He was sure that he would soon be able to get back on his own feet and return to the wild.  
Suddenly, his keen ears heard the sound of rustling. He jumped up, hackles raised as he glared towards the direction of the sound. He paused when he saw who it was; Bodhum's queen stood there watching him. His ears lowered slightly as a sign of caution, and then he laid back down and attempted to ignore her.

Once in a while he glanced her way; she had not moved an inch since then and it surprised him that she did not react or recoil in fright when he snarled at her.

Lightning noticed the wolf's glances, and for some reason the action seemed human. But perhaps it was because he was a large anomaly of a wolf; yes maybe that was the case. She sat down on the grass and continued to watch the animal before her. She felt better already—she mentally noted to herself to thank whoever said that nature was good for one's health, because it was definitely true so far.  
The wolf finally lifted his head and stared at her right in the eyes. The beast had dark blue eyes, and that was very unusual for a wolf; their eyes were usually yellow. Still, it had nice eyes and it calmed her down. One would think that it was a dangerous move to let one's guard down because a beast had such wonderful eyes; it could be a trap to make prey or enemies throw caution to the wind. But Lightning doubted it. If it were true, the wolf should have pounced on her in a split second.

"… You don't do much, do you?" She said finally, not sure what made her want to talk to a  _wolf_  of all things. The creature tilted his head at her curiously. Whether he was wondering why she was talking to him or he simply did not understand her, Lightning was not sure.  
"I don't even know why I bother talking to you. You're a wolf, it's not like you understand me." Lightning said, partly to herself.

Noctis could not help but feel slightly offended by the remark. He barked as if to let her know that he did indeed know what she was saying.  
The queen gave him a look. "Are you trying to say something?" He barked at her again. This time, she seemed impressed. "So you  _do_  understand me. Funny, a while ago you were just playing dumb, weren't you?" Noctis' ears stood up straight; did she know he could understand her this whole time? She did not know how he really was, did she? No, of course not. Nobody did except for his friends and father.

"Not a talker, are you?"

 _Bark_.

"Didn't think so. I'm one to talk…" Lightning said, not at all happy with her little moment of perhaps a slight hypocrisy. She was not much of a talker either. She did not enjoy company or socialize much except with Odin or Vanille, and Fang, one of her generals.  
The wolf sat up on his hunches and looked at her oddly. Smart wolf, Lightning thought. "I really don't know why I'm even talking to you. Understand me or not, this is not like me. Why do I even want to talk to anyone, let alone an animal I just met yesterday?"

The wolf barked again in response.

"Why were you by yourself when we found you? Usually wolves travel as a pack unless they are at a juvenile age when they leave their old pack to start their own. And judging by your age, you're not a juvenile." The queen said. Noctis was impressed with how much she knew about wildlife.  
"No pack?" She asked. The wolf made a low growl and shook his head from left to right. Lightning blinked, surprised that he answered her. "… No mate either?"

That question struck a nerve.

Noctis lowered his head as one person entered his mind. Stella. She  _was_  his mate in life, his soulmate and fiancé until she… Noctis snarled to himself, forgetting the queen was watching him. "I apologize for bringing up bad memories. Just wondering." The wolf looked at her then whined in embarrassment; even though he was a wolf now, he was still a man underneath and a very shy one at that. Still, he was surprised that this woman of power was actually speaking to him as if he were a person and not as if he were a dog.

More curious than ever, he stood up then approached her slowly and cautiously. He moved his snout closer to her face until he noticed her reaching her hand out to him, understanding what he wanted to do. He lowered his head and sniffed her hand.  
His cold wet nose pressing against her palm felt odd to Lightning at first but it was nice, almost comforting. Perhaps animals had that kind of feel to them if one just learned to trust them.

The wolf could smell nothing but sincerity on the queen. He had been right when he had thought she smelled like a rose. It was a nice smell, but it also let him know she meant him no harm. It was a first though; usually anyone would run away from him, but this woman just remained in place and allowed him to test her first.  
He had no idea why she was being nice to him, even hospitable. He was an animal and yet she treated him like a person. He then thought back to how she treated her horse; he had not seen much yet but he sensed that the horse had been treated very well by this woman in front of him. One thing was off about her scent though. Aside from sincerity, he smelled something else. But he was not able to place a finger on it—metaphorically speaking, since he no longer hand fingers…

He stopped sniffing then looked at her again.

He tilted his head to the side then straightened up again. He wagged his tail a bit, a signal to let her know he would trust her for now.  
She seemed to understand this and stood up as well. She walked away from him and Noctis could not help but follow. "How do you like it here so far? It's not much, but you'll feel better soon enough." Lightning said. Noctis was somewhat touched she would concern herself with an animal's health. He had no idea Bodhum's queen was such an animal lover. In fact, he did not know much about Bodhum or its ruler.

All he knew from what he had heard from his father was Bodhum's queen was very young; she was a just and fair ruler and she had a younger sister who was soon to be wed to the patron of Yusnaan, Lord Villiers.

Once Noctis and his father were to hold a meeting with the queen but Noctis had declined and met up with Stella instead of attending the meeting, therefore he had never met or seen Queen Farron before. It surprised him that she was before him now, and indeed she was young. Probably a few years younger than him, yet she seemed more wise and mature beyond her years. Now that he thought of it, Noctis never saw her mother or father, nor did he hear any of the guards or servants speak of them. It was odd.

He looked at the queen's tunic. She was not wearing a woman's tunic, instead it was a tunic that men or knights usually wore. He had no idea the queen was such a tomboy, then again he should have guessed from the way she fought a group of hunters all at once without blinking.  
One thing was certain; Bodhum's queen was young and very much well-trained in the art of combat.

Noctis barked several times, speaking to her in the tongue of wolves. Of course she could not understand him, but she seemed to take a hint of what he wanted to say to her.  
"You're new here, aren't you wolf?" She said and the animal barked, glad she took the hint. Lightning continued walking with him alongside her. "This is Bodhum. We're just a quiet country, and it's by the sea if you can believe that. I was told many people from all over come here to enjoy our fireworks and sunsets. I admit I do enjoy that once in a while. But I have been busy too often."  
The wolf made a curious grunting sound. "You want to know about the royal family?" Lightning guessed. The black beast nodded his head. "I' don't know why an animal would want to know about the royal family…" Lightning seemed reluctant to tell him anything but she relented a bit. "All I can tell you is I am the only one left to look after this kingdom. I have a sister but…she married the patron of Yusnaan." Queen Lightning seemed disdainful when she mentioned the last part.

Noctis was curious now; did something happen between the two princesses in the past? Did Queen Lightning hate her brother-in-law?

He kept making noises of curiosity; wanting to know more about the country he was in. It could help and since he now had the chance to meet the young mysterious queen face-to-face, it was a good opportunity.

The two of them spoke—in Noctis' case, barked—with each other for hours. The former prince could not remember the last time he socialized with other people outside of his palace. It was nice to meet a new acquaintance even though she had no idea who he really was. But he intended to keep it that way; he could not bear to change back into man after losing Stella and because she betrayed him. He loved her with all of him, he gave her  _everything_  and that was where people saw the problem. He gave too much to the point she could now take advantage of him. But she did love him for a bit, didn't she? Noctis felt his doubts but he still could not let go.

He felt less burdened as a wolf but that did not mean his heart was no longer broken.

Sensing a switch in the wolf's mood, Lightning turned to him. "Maybe you should rest now. You seem to be out of it." The wolf whined pathetically then turned around to run off back to where he usually rested.  
Lightning watched as the wolf left without a second thought. Something seemed to be bothering the animal but she cannot tell what. Surprisingly, the wolf had been very good company. Finally remembering the time, Lightning headed back into the palace before the servants began fretting over nothing again. Dinner would be served soon and she had to make sure another deer was set loose in the garden for the wolf to find.

Meanwhile Noctis tried to relax his nerves. He felt so confused and frustrated; he kept thinking of those times he had with Stella years ago. He always wished she would forget her plots and just stays with him; he wished he could change her mind and make her truly love him. But she never did change her course. Did that mean she never loved him? And that he was never enough?  
He hated this feeling he wanted to be rid of it. It was these dark gloomy feelings of pain that he was given the form of a wolf in the first place. He no longer cared what he was, not after what happened.

* * *

 

 Noctis could feel his health returning to him as a mere day passed by.

The queen was generous the whole time and even kept visiting him in the gardens. He noticed how she sometimes did not seem well but would perk up to her usual self whenever they talked. Or at least, she did. He merely barked. But all the same…

Despite the cold front he saw her put up in front of other people, she was kind and gentle towards him. Soon he realized she was being herself around him; being with an animal she felt sure that she can be herself. Noctis felt grateful she could trust him with her problems, though at times he felt bad that he could not share his with her.  
Still, it surprised him to learn how much burden the queen held inside her. To think she never spoke of these problems with anyone.

He was also amused at how much of a  _gentleman_  the queen was; he had once witnessed a maid trip and falling, hurting her ankle, Lightning had excused herself from her conversation with him and went over to check on the maid before  _carrying_  her like a knight would his lady. It was funny, at the same time, surprisingly. The queen was not the usual kind; she was a complete mystery.

Tonight, the queen had shocked both him and her servants even more; she brought Noctis  _into_  the palace with her.

The guards and servants jumped when they saw the large wolf following their queen around the halls. Noctis on the other hand enjoyed the feeling of being in a palace once more. It was just like home.  
He was even allowed to eat at the table from a plate full of cooked food. The cooks protested, not wanting to have animal drool on their finest plates but Lightning silenced them with one look. She allowed him to dine with her on the condition that he still keeps his wild instincts intact. The fact that she was still concerned with him still remembering how to hunt touched him so he barked in agreement before the two of them dined together.

The last stop was in Lightning's room.

She went into the bathroom to bathe but Noctis was eager to see a bathtub again so he ended up slinking his way into the bathroom.  
He found Lightning sitting in the large tub. The wolf could smell the bath oils and see the red rose petals on the water. His tail wagged at the sight of such a nice bathroom; the queen obviously likes keeping her chambers maintained.

Lightning noticed him after a while and gave him a look. "What are you doing in here?" The black wolf walked over and dipped his nose into the warm water. "Hey!" Lightning pushed his muzzle away and the animal barked in protest. "What? You want a bath?" She raised an eyebrow at him. The thought made Noctis perk up. He liked baths; as a wolf he would jump into rivers to clean his fur off.  
He tried jumping into the tub, his playful animal side getting to him; he was acting like a dog that was ready for a swimming trip.

Lightning rolled her eyes and pushed him away again. In friendly retaliation, Noctis carefully picked up a rose petal from the water with his mouth and placed it on Lightning's head. The young queen blinked; did the wolf just  _tease_  her? She splashed water onto his face and the wolf barked playfully and lowered his front with his backside and tail in the air.  
He was playing, Lightning realized. With a sigh, she moved aside and then without another thought, the black wolf jumped into the large tub.

Lightning turned her head away when he shook his fur.

Without much to do, she scrubbed the wolf down, as if giving a pet dog a bath. The gentle giant enjoyed it, liking how his fur was becoming clean once again in weeks, or even months.  
Lightning was surprised at how much the wolf was enjoying having a bath. He just stood still while she scrubbed him until he was all clean.

She got out of the tub first and could have sworn the wolf looked away when she got out.

Noctis averted his eyes from her body when he saw her getting out of the tub. He may be a wolf and even though he had animal instincts that prevented him from shying away from close contact like he had a while ago in the bath, he was still a man on the inside and he was still polite enough to look away. After he noticed her covered in a towel, he got out as well and shook himself dry.  
Lightning smirked when she noticed some rose petals were still on his fur.

She picked them off and the wolf barked thankfully.

When she dressed for bed, she allowed the wolf to decide whether he wanted to remain or go back into the garden. Lightning knew what the answer was when the wolf sat down on his haunches. She pets the top of his head then his muzzle before bidding him goodnight.  
Noctis watched her for a bit then approached the window, staring up at the moon. He had stopped having nightmares of that day since then. He assumed it was due to the queen's friendship. She had been nice to him despite thinking he was just a mere wolf. But nonetheless, he was truly grateful. In away and to a little extent.

Still, despite how open she was with him even though she was so closed off to others, Noctis wondered if she ever felt lonely…

He shook his head from the thought. It should not matter to him after all; Bodhum’s queen was of no importance to him. Not now and not ever. The only thing that mattered anymore was gone forever and Noctis intended to keep it with him despite the words of others. It may be selfish but he did not care. For once he wanted it to be about him _for once_. Everything revolved around everybody else! For once it should be about him! He felt pain was well! He deserved to have everything revolve around him just this once!

When the wolf lifted his head and nearly jumped when he saw Queen Lightning’s eyes staring right at him. “You contemplate a little too loudly.” She said, her expression looking neither annoyed nor tired. Noctis snorted and placed his paws over his eyes, trying to shut everything thing else out.

Lightning sat up and got out off her bed before she approached the large lupine and stroked the fur of his back. The large wolf sat up on his haunches and stared at the queen firmly. Rather than flinch away, the monarch held the scruff of the wolf’s neck and guided him out of the room and down the hall. Noctis looked at her with puzzlement written in his beastly face; what was she up to?

The queen led him to the kitchen and had him sit still for a moment.

Noctis cocked his head curiously then noticed Lightning taking out several pieces of cold meat. She tossed the pieces at him and he gladly wolfed them down. The young queen sighed and sat herself on the floor, beside the wolf while he ate. The animal seemed to feel better now and she was glad for that. It only took several pieces of food to make them feel better at times.  
Once the beast was done, he nudged Lightning’s head with his nose a little roughly, as if demanding to know why she was being this courteous to him, and what was in it for her in return.

Lightning was not sure how but she felt she understood him. He may be a wild animal, but his eyes possessed an intelligence that no normal animal could ever have. And his size was physical proof that he was most likely not an ordinary wolf; perhaps he was something far beyond that? Who knew?

Lightning gently tapped the animal’s muzzle and he moved away slightly.

“You are more than you seem.” Lightning commented, looking directly into the wolf’s eyes knowingly. Noctis tensed at her words and snarled at her. The queen was unbothered with the reaction. “I won’t pry if that is what you wish. Animal or not, you seem much more intelligent than most.” The queen chuckled a bit, “If I said this in front of Odin I am sure he would not like it.”  
Noctis thought for a moment; indeed, the queen’s noble steed seemed rather intelligent, more than other mounts at least. However, so far Odin was the only horse Noctis ever encountered.

Horses were extremely rare, as chocobos were the only well known steeds.

How Queen Farron managed to find and tame a horse was beyond him. But perhaps it might have been sheer luck; horses were _rare_ , but not non-existent. Though people preferred chocobos since they were easy to find and more abundant than horses. To have such a steed would be an amazing feat and Queen Farron seemed to have achieved it.

“Do you wish to return to the garden?” Lightning asked finally. The wolf stared at her then got up and left her to head back to the gardens.

 Lightning left as well and after making sure the large wolf did indeed manage to find his way back, she headed to her chambers to rest for the night. The moon shone on her as she lay on her bed, eyes open and mind wandering. “Odd…” She sat up and rubbed her forehead. Rest was simply not coming to her. The queen turned her line of vision to her window where the moon shone its ethereal light; it was almost as if the gods were showering the world in their glow.

“Sleep in peace, Divine Etro…”


	2. Compagnon

The large green forest-like surroundings of the royal gardens made Noctis Lucis Caelum feel right at home. As a man who had turned into a large horse-sized wolf out of despair from betrayal of a former lover, the wolf loved being out here in the wild, even if it were actually a gigantic garden of Bodhum's young queen. He sniffed around, nose to the ground, wondering what else he may be able to find in this lush forest-like garden.

Already it had been five days since his arrival at Bodhum. His health was returning but all too slowly. It would take more time for him to recover than he had expected.

During his stay, Noctis has taken a liking to exploring the wide and vast gardens of Bodhum’s palace and it was nearly as large as a real forest. It soothes his soul just watching the many colors of the vegetation he came across; every new kind of flower or planet was just a fascinating discovery to him. Perhaps it was his wolf form’s animal instinct appreciating the wonders of nature.

So far his new discoveries of the day were an array of flowers, most he remembered from his mother's garden when he was a young boy. His mother loved flowers; she would have adored Queen Farron's garden.

 Noctis looked up at the sky and felt his tail wag excitedly. He turned around and ran to the edge of the garden where the walls of the palace awaited him.  
The black wolf sat down below a high window and stared. In a few moments, the queen of Bodhum sat at the window sill, reading a book.

This had become a new routine for Noctis, and even Queen Farron herself; day after day Noctis would sit and watch Lightning read a book, waiting for her to notice him. When she did, she would go down and greet him then take him with her somewhere.  
Her steed Odin still seemed to envy the black wolf's presence but he bared it for the sake of his queen. Noctis had no idea such a young and talented queen was so in tune with the world around her; it was good to know ones of her status can care about nature as he did when he turned into the wolf.

As he expected, Lightning glanced out of the window and took note of him. Noctis barked invitingly and the queen closed her book before disappearing from sight.  
The wolf waiting for a moment until the young queen appeared in the gardens and greeted him. "You seem happy today." She commented while stroking the fur on his neck. Noctis wagged his tail and the queen understood. "Come on then." She led him inside the palace and once again the servants jumped up in fright. Noctis felt like a little boy again, playing pranks on the servants and frightening them off, even it were unintentionally.  
The black wolf followed Lightning to the library eagerly and watched as the queen picked up the book he presumed she had abandoned a minute ago when she went to greet him.  
Lightning returned herself to the window sill and the wolf trotted over and sat beside the sill, his form towering over her slightly as he read over her shoulder.

Noctis smiled on the inside when his eyes, for the first time in years, saw the sight of pages and words written on them. How he missed reading books during his free time when he was still living as a prince in his kingdom of Lucis.  
Suddenly, Lightning turned to the next page. Noctis huffed then carefully bit the tip of the page she was on and turned it back to the previous page. Lightning blinked then looked at the wolf. "What? Are you reading?" He barked and stared at the page.

The queen shook her head and waited for him to finish.

The wolf made a satisfied sound. "Finished?" Lightning asked, her eyebrow raised. The black wolf barked and she turned to the next page. Noctis read along with her; his large body shook with excitement as he read the story.  
Lightning glanced at the wolf to see he was done reading before she turned the page. The wolf panted happily and she took it as a sign to move to the next part. It was strange, the wolf was actually reading with her. Since when did wolves enjoy books or even understand them; large and abnormal or not.

"… Since when did wolves read?" She could not help but ask the beast himself. In response, the wolf barked at her as if teasing her for doubting the mentality of animals.

For a couple of more hours, the pair just sat there, reading book after book. To Noctis it was good to gain knowledge and entertainment from reading once again. He wondered what else he would be allowed to do in the kingdom of Bodhum with the queen.  
Lightning closed the book she was reading and looked out of the window at the sky. It was nearly time for lunch. She turned to the wolf; he tilted his head a bit, wondering why she had stopped reading. She got up and placed the book back in its shelf. "It's almost time for lunch; you better go back to the gardens now." She said, leading him back outside.  
Noctis whined reluctantly and followed her back out into the garden he now resides in temporarily. Lightning ruffled the fur on his head before she returned inside to have her own lunch.

The black wolf sniffed the air and caught the whiff of deer.

His mouth watered as he tracked down the wild deer that the guards had released into the garden. The scent grew more tantalizing, signaling that the prey was near. Noctis could feel his stomach grumble with hunger as he carefully stalked his quarry.  
Sure enough, a full-grown buck stood there, grazing the sweet green grass of the royal gardens. He held still for a moment, allowing the buck into a false sense of security before he stalked forward, making sure to avoid making any unwanted sounds. Once the buck seemed to toss its caution to the wind, Noctis pounced.

The animal shrieked and ran, hoping to escape the jaws of the large predator.

Noctis quickened his pace and soon caught up with the buck. He snapped his jaws at its backside, scraping the buck's behind. The prey shrieked again and started panicking. Noctis growled and leapt onto it, crushing the buck under his weight and clamping his fangs down into its neck, ending the buck's life. He howled in victory then started to eat, loving the taste and feel of deer meat in his belly. He stared up at the sky and laid his body down on the grass, relaxing. His wounds were starting to get better, slowly but surely, and the animals the queen ordered to bring to the garden for him to hunt were helping him regain his strength.  
He never thought he would be able to find comfort in the human world again, thank Etro he was proven wrong, but in a way he also wished that he was correct.

* * *

 

"Highness?"

Lightning glanced up from the papers in front of her and noticed a guard standing at the doorway of her study? "What is it?" She asked patiently. The guard seemed reluctant to speak. "I…Majesty…there is…someone who wishes to speak with…you."  
Lightning raised an eyebrow at the guard's behavior. "Who is it?" The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Permission to speak freely, my Queen." Lightning nodded and he sighed. "I don't think you will be happy to see who it is, Majesty. But he would not leave and insists he speaks with you."

The young queen stood up from her desk. "I'll handle it then. Dismissed."

The soldier bowed and left the study. Lightning frowned; who was waiting for her? She arranged her papers before leaving the study and walked down the halls to see whoever it was. It had better be worth her time. She passed by several servants and asked them of the guest who insisted he speak to her. They frowned and shook their head, telling their queen how the man just rudely left the sitting room to wander the halls.  
Lightning groaned and headed for the gardens, hoping to clear her mind and perhaps this guest would show himself later in the sitting room where he was supposed to be.

As predicted, the green scenery calmed her nerves.

She worked nearly endlessly in her study; her healer kept advising her to get some rest but it was easier said than done with Lightning. It had become a habit for her to work tirelessly throughout the day since her sudden coronation at a young age.  
She pushed back those events to the back of her mind and sighed to herself, rubbing her temples to remove her stress. It did not help much.

As much as possible she avoided topics about her young life; it troubled her so. No matter how long it had been, her life before this was not something she wished to share with anyone. She was not like other children, not because she was born with blue blood but because she simply was not. While Serah spent her time playing as a young girl, Lightning read books and kept begging her father to teach her how to use a sword; something young refined princesses never do.  
Though her father was very reluctant at first he soon gave in and taught her all he knew about the art of combat. Lightning was a fast learner and soon she was training under Amodar, her father’s most trusted soldier.

Lightning shook her head for allowing her mind to wander; it was unbecoming of her. She needed to be focused at all times and letting her mind wander was going to be a downfall of hers one day. Something she simply could not afford.

"Ah, there you are…" A voice said from behind her.

The young queen rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder. "Count Gligamesh. What a surprise…" Her tone was almost sarcastic. The count grinned and puffed his burly chest out proudly. "I see you remember me! Of course you would, after all I Count Gilgamesh, am a memorable man." Queen Farron's expression was a complete blank. "Yes… I am sure." She said drawled, clearly uninterested in this petty chitchat.

"Was there anything you wanted, Count?" She asked, hoping to be rid of him as soon as possible. Count Gilgamesh chuckled. "Yes, there is actually. I came here to woo you, my Queen. I am here to ask for your hand." Lightning's expression remained the same. "… Anything else?"  
The count's expression stayed cheery. "That is about it! Just to let you know, I am a rather capable husband. I am sure both of us can find peace with each other…"

"I doubt that. Highly." Lightning said, crossing her arms. "If there is nothing else, then please leave. I am very busy at the moment and you caught me at a bad time. A very bad time."

Count Gilgamesh pouted childishly. "Come now! You have to acknowledge that such a great and rather handsome man as I wish to have your hand!" "I like having my hands attached to the rest of my body, thank you very much." Lightning said dully.  
The count frowned at her lack of response. "Why can't you see that I am the perfect match for you? I'm sure no other man out there can be a better husband than me! After all, I am a perfect swordsman as well as a count."

"Then  _count_  your blessings that I do not throw you out myself." Queen Farron said.

Count Gilgamesh was appalled. "What? You would refuse the greatest count and swordsman in the world?" Once again, the young queen was not impressed by his pompous act. "If your brain were as big as your head and ego, then I might consider having a civilized conversation.  
The count's face as completely red. How could anyone refuse  _him_? Count Gilgamesh?

The black wolf trotted past the trees and bushes, intending to spend some time with the colorful flowers that surrounded the palace. It would be nice to smell the heavenly scents of the different flowers once again; he had never had the chance to merely stop and sniff flowers before on his travels. His mind had always been heavy with other thoughts.

Noctis whined to himself and his ears lowered at the memory; he thought it had all been real, the love she had… His love for her had been real, so why had she not changed her mind? Why did she still intend on just betraying him after she saw he clearly loved her? Why did she have to leave him with no choice but to kill her in battle? Why didn't she learn to truly love him?  
He could not let go, he still couldn't. He continued walking over to where the flowers awaited but froze at the sound of a foreign voice. He trotted towards the source and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

A large bulky man stood a few paces away from Queen Farron. He was talking so loudly and rudely, even bragging about himself. Noctis looked at Queen Lightning and saw her bored and nonchalant expression; however he also noted a hint of exhaustion in her eyes. She looked like she would rather be anywhere than where she currently was.  
The man kept harassing her and the black wolf could take no more of such rudeness towards a queen. He trotted over to them and noticed how the big man did not notice his presence yet. Noctis bared his fangs in warning at the man's back.

"You should know I am a one of a kind, Queen Farron! With me as your husband, Bodhum would become even better than it was before! So I think it would be best if you actually agreed with me taking your hand in marriage." The big oaf was no giving up and Lightning was close to actually knocking the count out in order to silence this windbag.  
A snarl caught her attention and she focused on what was behind the count. She saw the black wolf snarling and glaring at Count Gilgamesh's back but she said nothing. The wolf's snarls grew louder and the count finally stopped talking.  
He turned around slowly only to come face to face with a gigantic black beast with white, razor-sharp fangs bore at him. At once, the man jumped back in fright and started shaking.

"Wh-what is this? A foul beast in the royal gardens?" He said loudly, attempting to look heroic and brave in front of the queen.

The wolf snorted at the pathetic display and took a step towards the man. Count Gilgamesh took a step back in response. The black wolf bared his fangs threateningly and his hackles rose, making him look much bigger than before.  
"Queen Farron…! Y-you never said anything about being under threat of a…monster!" The count attempted to be brave again and tried to reach for the sword attached to his hip, but his hand shook badly. Lightning crossed her arms. "You'll have to forgive my guest; he is still new here in Bodhum." She said while walking over to the black wolf and standing beside him calmly.

Noctis snarled and snapped his jaws. Count Gilgamesh whimpered and ran off out of the gardens, flailing his arms around like a madman.

Once the man was gone, Noctis turned his attention to the young queen and tilted his head. "Sorry. I had bad company arrive." She said, rubbing her temples tiredly.  
The wolf nudged at her free hand with his muzzle as if asking if she was feeling well. Lightning stroked his head. "It's nothing. I'm just tired; I have a lot of work to finish first before anything." She turned to leave then stopped. She looked at the wolf. "Thank you. For helping me with the count." She walked back into the palace.

Noctis sat on his haunches and thought of the man he scared away. Ah yes, Count Gilgamesh. He knew the man; he was a large muscled count who loved to boast about himself and tell stories of his many perilous travels, but in truth he is a nothing but a blowhard, a windbag, and a coward.  
Many times the count had visited the Caelum palace during dinner parties and brag of his new adventures, which of course never happened. Perhaps in his dreams.

To think Noctis would encounter the man here in Bodhum trying to court the queen.

Thinking back, he remembered during one of the dinners he had been invited to, Count Gilgamesh had boasted about wooing a queen for her hand in marriage and how she would one day give in to his charms. So, it was Queen Lightning he had been talking about?

Such a small world, Noctis had to admit. In fact, Queen Farron had been invited to that same dinner party that night but was unable to make it due to a small fever she caught while working endlessly during the evenings. However, she did send presents to the palace; a shining crystal sphere with sharp edges—it was said that it was a small statue of the fabled world of Cocoon that had been crystallized when it fell from its cradle in the sky. The other presents were sweet delicacies from Bodhum; Noctis had enjoyed them immensely, wondering how Bodhum was able to make such delicious dark chocolates and sweet delights.

His father, King Regis had commented on how noble and courteous the young queen was in sending them such gifts as compensation for not being able to attend their dinner.

At the time, Noctis cared about nothing except his time with Stella. But now as he sat here in the royal garden of Bodhum's queen, he came to realize that Lightning was indeed a rather noble person; hardworking and polite if she needed be. And also a bit intimidating at times.  
At the back of his mind, Noctis wondered if the queen had any of those sweets he had before in her palace. It would be nice if he could have a taste of them again. He hadn't had them in years now. Perhaps later during dinner hours… His tail wagged at the thought of consuming Bodhum's sweet delicacies.

* * *

 

That evening, Lightning came down into the gardens with two plates in her hands. Her eyes scanned the surroundings for the black wolf. She walked deeper into the garden until her eyes caught sight of a much darker shade and shape. She approached and placed the plate down beside it.

Noctis turned his head, surprised at Lightning's sudden appearance. He looked down at the plate and saw what appeared to be a liver dish. He looked at the queen and she nodded, understanding his silent question. He ate the liver in one gulp and licked his chops in satisfaction while Lightning started eating hers slowly while watching the sky.  
The wolf laid beside her and joined her in staring at the night sky. Lightning finished her dinner after several minutes then put her plate down on top of his before digging into her tunic's pocket. She fished something out and Noctis' nose caught a whiff of something sweet.

Lightning showed it to him. "Not sure if wolves like sweet things but…it's all I could find."

Noctis' eyes widened in delight at what she held; colorful sweet delights just like the ones he had years ago. The tough sugar-coated gelatins were a pleasant sight to him. His tail wagged and his large long tongue rolled out of the side of his mouth.  
The young queen seemed amused and placed a piece into his waiting mouth, on his tongue. Immediately he closed his jaws and enjoyed the taste of sweet sugar in on his tongue for the first time in years since he turned into a wild beast.

Lightning had a few pieces for herself and shared the other half with him.

They remained there for a while until the moon appeared from behind the clouds, shining on the both go them. Noctis felt like a little boy again, spending time with a new friend and camping outside. He missed feeling so human, but at the same time, he just could not forget or let go of what had happened. He was not sure he even wanted to let go.

He glanced at Lightning and noticed her leaning against the tree, her eyes closed. Noctis nudged her gently; she was asleep. He watched her for a moment before carefully placing his huge head on her lap and closing his eyes. It was nice to have a friend and companion by his side again; he missed Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus terribly. And he did not doubt they missed him as well.  
He planned on visiting his kingdom again one day, but for now he had to focus on recovering, and thanks to Lightning, he was sure he would make it in no time.

That would be for the best; the sooner he recovered the sooner he could leave Bodhum behind.

Noctis did not plan on staying anywhere with anyone, that was his life now. None of it mattered, nor did he care. He wanted to wander even if it meant it would be for all time, until the very end of time. There was nothing for him anyway, no reason to settle down.  
He certainly did not want to stay with Queen Farron for long. That, in his mind, was the worst idea. He preferred to continue his wanderings in the wild, away from human contact. Perhaps a visit to his father once in a while would be good but Noctis wanted nothing more than to continue his solitude.

* * *

 

 “Majesty! You were not in your chambers or in your study the other night. We were worried.” A servant said as Lightning approached him and Vanille; it was the crack of dawn.

Vanille moved towards the queen. “Is everything alright?” Lightning nodded and waved off their concern. The male servant bowed and returned to his early morning duties. However, Vanille stayed back and followed Lightning to her chambers.

The queen sighed and glanced at her handmaiden over her shoulder. “Something troubles you Vanille?” “Yes… Where were you? Everybody was worried but I did my best to assure them you were fine.” Vanille said as she approached the queen and slipped off her soiled tunic.

Lightning stood still as Vanille stripped her of her clothing from the other night and wiped her arms. “Were you with the wolf?” The redhead asked finally when she presented Lightning with a clean tunic. The monarch took her clothes from Vanille’s hand and dressed herself. “I suppose I have.”  
“You seem so intrigued by the wolf. What do you plan to call him?” Vanille wondered. Her queen chuckled a bit. “I believe it is best that I do not give him a name. It will only make separation harder, or am I wrong?”

Vanille dusted Lightning’s tunic to perfection. “Maybe. But it really is up to you, Highness.”

The young queen tugged at her tunic’s collar and turned to her younger friend. “Thank you Vanille. You may leave now.” The redhead nodded and left the chambers but not before glancing at the queen. Once Lightning was in solitude, she sat herself down at her desk, pulled out a clean parchment, and picked up the quill that sat there in its ink pot.

With a low sigh, she began writing on the paper.

It had been a long time since she had written a letter to anyone; doing so felt somewhat odd. She was not used to conveying her feelings, even on paper. Despite this, Lightning continued to write as she had already wrote much. It would be a shame to just stop now. Lightning continued to write until she was sure her hand was moving on its own accord.

She paused for a moment to read what she has scribbled down so far and groaned. It sounded pathetic in her head, but perhaps it would not sound so to the one who would receive the letter. Hopefully.

Lightning folded the letter and left her chambers. On the way she requested one of her servants to hand the letter to a messenger and send it off on its way. The servant nodded and bowed before rushing off to follow the queen’s bidding. Lightning rubbed her ran a hand down her face, feeling slightly flushed at the rather sentimental way she wrote the letter but shook it off; it was probably best not to dwell on it.

The queen walked moved off towards the library then paused. A little privacy might do her good, as well as reading an interesting book. But perhaps it was best to take Odin out for a run. She knew how much he hated being too cooped up with at least a few minutes of freedom to run around outside.

Deciding that would be the best idea, Lightning changed directions and headed to the stables.

The stable boy and stable master greeted her while they tended to the chocobos. Lightning nodded at them and moved to the far back of the royal stables.  
The familiar black form of Odin greeted her; the steed fed on fresh hay from his feed before he noticed his queen’s presence. Once he did, the horse moved closer to her and nudged his nose against her head in greeting. Lightning stroked his long black face and strong neck before patting his favorite spot there. “Are you up for a run Odin?”

The horse neighed eagerly as Lightning opened his stall and guided him outside.

Right away the stable master presented Lightning with her horse’s reigns and saddle. Lightning suited Odin up and soon the black horse was ready for his run. Odin’s pure white mane danced in the breeze as his tail swished with excitement of being outside.  
The noble steed held still while Lightning mounted his back then moved into a trot. His queen never failed in reading his desires of going outside. Lightning gently kicked his sides and Odin quickened his pace into a gallop as they left the palace grounds. Odin galloped all the way out of town and into the wide plains outside.

The wind blew past them while the sound of Odin’s hooves thundered on the soft yet firm ground.

The large horse neighed, pleased with the how wonderful it felt to be outside of his stall once in a while to run so freely in the plains. The grass felt good underneath his hooves and the wind brushed his mane and tail, also cooling his body for another run.  
Lightning noticed her champion’s excitement and pat the side of his neck gently. The horse snorted and broke into a full run, knowing his rider was already prepared for his unexpected burst of speed. Indeed, Lightning held on tightly to Odin’s reigns while she lavished in the feeling of her horse’s unmatched speed.

The adrenaline ran through both rider and horse’s veins as Odin ran faster still.

It was like they were one with the wind with how fast they traveled along with the breeze. Odin had become a black and white blur on the plains with his queen seated on his back, also feeling as free as he was outside of the palace walls.

When Odin finally slowed down, Lightning stroked his neck and guided him into a walk back towards Bodhum. Odin did not protest and merely headed back, but at a slow pace in order to savor the freedom of the outside world. Lightning agreed with this and allowed him this pace he preferred.

“The day just seems to grow shorter, aren’t they old friend?” Lightning said suddenly. Odin made a low grumbling sound of questioning and the queen pat the side of his neck again as they came closer to home. The steed snorted as if trying to get his master to speak again but Lightning remained silent until they reached the palace gates.

Lightning dismounted the horse and left him in the care of the stable boys. Odin watched as his companion returned to her palace to confine herself within its walls once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will end it here now.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read Sanctuaire. I am happy I managed to put this chapter up today. Enjoy yourself and happy reading as always.
> 
>  
> 
> Until then...


	3. Coeur Brisé

It was the same every night, and it was difficult to sleep because of it.

It was only in the middle of the evening’s cold dark embrace does Queen Lightning allow herself to mourn in internal anguish and despair. It was unbecoming of a queen, but that is why she only mourned at night, when nobody could see. When nobody could judge.

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly, steeling her heart against the never-ending sorrow buried deep within her.

Solitude was her eternal companion, but at the same time solitude mocked her, teased her with sights that made her doubt her own life. It was a very painful yet loving relationship she had with solitude; it was her escape, and it was also her cage. Solitude was her savior from the world and was also the demon that mocked her for sitting alone in the dark.

Her nights were all the same; she could hardly sleep yet when she does manage to do so, images and thoughts she long wished to forget swarmed her mind. The suddenly flow of despair kept her awake, preventing her from feeling any peace within herself.

Seldom had she slept peacefully, every night these images, thoughts, and visions conjured themselves into her tired mind, as if intending to drive her to the brink of insanity. Instantly, her eyes stung with unshed tears, but Lightning refused them. She had not cried in years and she most certainly did not plan to start now. As queen, her priorities, her commitment is to her people. Her country. Nothing else. No more, no less.

Lightning’s head began pounding as if protesting against her decision to ignore and push back the thoughts in her head.

She refused them even more, causing the angry headache to increase its painful punishment on her. The queen shook her head and rubbed her temples, groaning to herself bitterly.  
She was not much of a queen if she allowed such trivial thoughts bother her. As always, like she does every night, she shoved back the painful images and laid back on her soft mattress, staring at the ceiling of her bedchamber.

Some peace of mind was all she wished for every time her slumber was disturbed. Though it appears peace was not on her side and refused to do her any favors. Not wanting to let such trivialities get in her way, Lightning closed her eyes and slept once more.

Whether her mind allowed her sleep or not, Lightning cared not. She intended to rest her exhausted and overexerted mind and body, and no odd nightmares or painful words in her head may prevent her from doing so.

_“Who are you waiting for?”_

Lightning tensed upon hearing the same gentle questioning voice that came into her head the moment she closed her eyes. Despite the warmth in the voice, she tried to turn away in her dream but everything continued, unbothered by her attempt to simply rest.

_“Are you alone?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Do you plan to wait all day?”_

_“I will wait however long it takes!”_

_“You have an admirable heart young one.”_

She did not want to hear it. She was tired of remembering such things. Those moments no longer mattered; there was no point in reminiscing about them.

_“Did you come here alone?”_

_“I have to.”_

_“Is there somebody you wish to see?”_

No. There was nobody she needed to wait for. Not anymore. She wished to see nobody, she wanted nothing but solitude, time away from everything. Yet she still heard it; the kindly voice had now taken on a sad pitying, yet comforting tone.

_“Young one…”_

_“……”_

_“You don’t have to wait anymore… He’s not coming back.”_

“………”

She knew. She always knew. Yet she remained there, stayed until she was chilled to the bone. But she had not cared; she stayed and refused to move until she was brought back home.  
None of it stopped her from returning to that very same place, at the very same time she always returned. People watched her but she ignored their stares. Their opinion did not matter to her.

It was cold for it winter was arriving. The chill did not touch her however. She felt none of it.

_“It is fine if you wish to cry.”_

_“Be strong.”_

_“Steel your heart young one.”_

_“You do not need to wait anymore.”_

_“They cannot return.”_

She was aware, she was always aware but she did not bother explaining herself. Nobody could possibly understand. Why would they? This burden, this pain was hers and hers alone to bear. It was then she heard that young voice from long ago, along with her own voice.

_“They are never coming back…are they?”_

_“… No.”_

_“I miss them… I wish they were here now!”_

_“I know.”_

_“Why can’t they come back?”_

_“They just cannot.”_

And nothing can bring them back. Nothing.

Lightning ran a hand down her face in frustration. Another sleepless night and once again she had been unable to prevent the images from returning to her mind.  
She threw the blankets off her body and moved to the washroom, splashing cold water in her face. The freezing liquid lifted her mood only somewhat but it was enough for now to Lightning. The queen returned to her chambers and stared at her own reflection on the vanity that stood in one side of the room.

She looked deprived of sleep but it was not so obvious. However, she knew Vanille would make a fuss should she see Lightning in such a state, having known the queen for a long time.

Not matter. Lightning dressed herself into a clean tunic and left her bedchambers. The servants were still asleep as it was still too early for anybody to start working, except for the guards positioned at the gates and around the palace premises. It gave Lightning a good amount of time to finish whatever work she had left unattended to the other day. Once she finished, then she would take Odin out for another run.

She entered her study and only a small pile of parchments awaited her. Small pile or not, Lightning sat at her desk and worked.

She was finished about perhaps an hour or two later and placed everything aside. Now it was time to give Odin his well-earned run. Knowing her stallion, he was probably awake and pacing his stall as if waiting for something exciting to happen. Lightning chuckled at the thought hurried to the stables.

Even the stable boys were still in bed since nobody was in the stables. Most of the chocobos were still nestled in their stalls, resting in their nest of hay as Lightning passed. Right away she could hear Odin’s light neigh and the queen just knew he had been expecting her presence. Smirking, Lightning approached his stall and lifted a hand to the black horse’s muzzle while her free hand stroked his snowy-white mane.

“Are you ready old friend?” She asked as she opened the stall door. Odin snorted excitedly and followed her out then stood still while she placed the saddle on his back and bowed his head for her to put the reins on him. Lightning could tell he was eager for a nice long run outside and chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Patience. We will be outside soon, old friend.”

Odin huffed but obeyed.

Once dressed in his saddle and reins, Lightning lifted a leg up and easily mounted herself onto her champion’s back. The stallion shook his head, ruffling his mane a bit before moving into a light trot towards the palace gates.  
The guards stationed there noticed the queen and bowed respectfully before opening the gates to allow their ruler outside for a ride. Lightning inhaled the early morning air; it would not be long before Bodhum awakens and the people would begin their day.

Once they stepped out of the palace gates, Odin broke into an eager sprint.

Lightning held tightly onto the reins, enjoying the wind in her face and releasing the tension she had felt since her waking up. Sensing his queen’s need to feel the freedom of the outside world, Odin quickened his pace, knowing full well that Lightning comfortable with the speed, no matter what pace he took.

The smell of the clean air relaxed Lightning as soon as Odin ran out into the plains and stopped for a moment to savor the scene. Almost in an instant she forgot the reason why she had felt so trouble in the first place, and even Odin knew it.

Lightning pat the side of the horse’s neck and smiled. “You know me too well old friend.” Odin snorted in response and held his head up high in a proud posture. Lightning kicked his sides gently and the stallion moved into a trot before breaking out into a full run.  
Odin’s speed was like no other. Chocobos of every breed and color found it difficult to keep up with Queen Farron’s majestic beast. Odin’s powerful legs had, on multiple occasions, put the ever so famous and fast-moving chocobos to shame.

Many had suspected that horses were faster than chocobos based on Odin’s performances, however, Lightning had disagreed saying horses and chocobos were equal in speed; Odin was just special and most likely stood out among both bird and beast mounts.

Odin’s coloring was also strange. Never before had anyone seen a horse whose mane was colored differently from its body.

While the stallion’s entire body and face was pure black like the darkest night, his mane and his tail were as white as the purest light. Odin was a beauty to behold, a beast worthy to be the queen’s mount. When Queen Lightning first brought Odin into the palace, some whispered that perhaps the majestic beast had been a present to the young monarch from a suitor.

Some believed Odin was a horse created and sent to Lightning from Goddess Etro; the horse’s speed was unmatchable he seemed very much in sync, in harmony with the queen entirely. Never before had there been such a bond between a beast and its rider.

But of course only Lightning knew where Odin really came from. And the many rumors people made about where Odin may have originated from were slightly amusing, and at times, eccentric. Though, as always, the young queen allowed them their opinions.

Odin huffed, bringing Lightning out of her thoughts.

One look around told the queen that her stallion had wandered off somewhere he thought might be interesting and had taken her along while her mind had been preoccupied.  
She raised an eyebrow at her champion and the horse merely neighed in amusement. The scenery was not at all bad though.

Trees, grass, flowers and much green vegetation surrounded the queen and her steed. A small stream flowed, giving the air a cooling feel.

Lightning dismounted and knelt down to scoop water from the stream and took a long gulp. Odin trotted over and joined her. The young queen sat back against a nearby tree as her blue orbs took in the majesty around her. It was rare to see such beauty untouched by man she hoped to Etro it remained that way; there were some things man was never meant to touch and places man was never meant to tread.

Odin continued to indulge himself in the cold clear waters of the stream before feasting on the abundant amount of green grass around him.

The queen lifted her head and stared at the sky; it was already time for Bodhum to awaken with activities and bustling from the people, and to Lightning it had felt like she had been out in the plains for merely a few minutes. Odin glanced at her and huffed questioningly.  
Lightning said nothing and continued to watch the cloud as they floated by, changing shape every now and then to form interesting figures in the sky.

“Time really is moving faster than usual, isn’t it?” Lightning said at last, grabbing Odin’s attention. The steed moved to his queen and laid his large body down beside hers on the soft patch of grass underneath the tree.

As soon as the sun was high in the sky, Lightning stood up with Odin following. She mounted her steed and at once the stallion headed back home. Lightning took a while to taken in the view and savor it in her mind. Once her eyes had their fill, she urged Odin into a run and immediately the horse sprinted off towards Bodhum’s gates.

At once the citizens turned their heads when they saw their queen riding past.

Their eyes followed her as if in a trance from the young queen’s appearance, no matter how brief. Odin’s hooves clapped on the stone streets, easily capturing the attention of everybody in the area as he and Lightning ran past. Several of the citizens greeted their queen and Lightning nodded in acknowledgement.

The horse and rider reached the palace gates and right away the guards allowed them in.

Odin slowed into a decent trot towards the stables where the stable master and stable boys were busy cleaning and feeding the chocobos.  
Lightning dismounted her steed and guided him back into the stables. Odin snorted and huffed pleasantly at the sight of fresh hay in his feeding box and indulged himself.

“Majesty!”

Lightning turned to find one of the palace servants running towards her. The woman took a deep breath before addressing the queen again. “Majesty, it is time for us to prepare for the Fireworks Festival. We were awaiting your permission to begin.” Lightning raised an eyebrow. “Is it that time of the year already? I hardly noticed.”  
The woman servant nodded in agreement. “Yes, the days have been coming and going my queen. I almost forgot about the Festival myself. However I do recall you had sent invitations seven days prior to today.”

Lightning waved a hand. “Go on and begin preparations.” “Yes my Lady.” The servant bowed and hurried off.

The monarch dusted off her tunic a bit before moving towards the training grounds. The soldiers were busy with their morning rituals but stopped when the queen approached. They bowed respectfully and Lightning nodded at them.  
She moved to the weapon rack and pulled out a sword; a little training would do her some good. She headed for the gardens since it was larger and more peaceful there for her to train. 

* * *

 

Noctis watched as the servants ran back and forth around the palace and past the gardens where he currently resided in as a large black wolf, a newfound companion to the Queen of Bodhum.

Since this morning he had heard news of the Fesitval. He heard of it before; every year, Bodhum would hold a grand festival, and both royalties and common folk alike are invited to feast and watch the grand fireworks that only Bodhum was known for.

It also meant others of noble blood would be coming to the palace to dine with the Queen herself.

Noctis had never seen the fireworks before; he never got the chance to since he was more busy and interested in spending time with his beloved Stella to even think about going to trivial festivals. He lowered his head and whined at the memory. Suddenly, his ears perked up and he spotted Queen Farron walking over to the far end of the garden with a sword in hand.

He had seen the young queen leave the palace early this morning with her stallion and had wondered what she had been up to. He had no idea she had returned already.

Curious, the large wolf trotted over. He blinked in surprise when he found her swinging the sword around expertly. She was training; another pastime of hers that Noctis felt that he had discovered. Usually he always found her reading her books in the library while he watched from down below the window.

However this time the young queen seemed to be unleashing another side to her that Noctis had never seen before.

Queen Lightning had a serious expression on her face, just like the expression she wore every day. But this time she seemed to concentrated, focused. The way she trained was as if she could clearly see the enemy right before her eyes.  
Her skill with a blade was impressive, even Noctis had to admit that even though he was fully skilled with a blade and was mostly undefeated in a match, he felt he was probably not as good as Queen Farron. Though he had an idea on why; he remembered talk about how the queen had to rule her country at such a young age. She had been about twelve-years-old when she had been taught the art of politics and fourteen when she learned how to use weapons. She then ruled over Bodhum at fifteen.

Noctis could not help but feel sorry for the young queen; she worked hard every single day, seeming to forsake her own wellbeing in favor of her people's needs instead, just like how she took him in when she thought he was merely an animal.

Lucis's prince watched as the young queen raised her arm once again and sliced the air. Her movements were swift and strong; something Noctis had a hard time mastering when he first started training in the art of combat. He managed to fully master that technique about a year later but Farron looked as if she had been good at it since the beginning.

Lightning stopped swinging her sword and looked to the side.

The black wolf was watching her, as if he were intrigued by what she was doing. She sheathed her sword and made her way over to him.  
"Hey." Lightning reached over and stroked the fur of his neck. The wolf barked in greeting and bowed his head. Lightning scratched him behind the ear then smoothed his fur down.  
Noctis took note of how strong and firm the queen's arms were. They had faint scars and a slightly small but firm muscle protruded from her arm; normally a lady's arms are smooth and delicate. He remembered how Stella's arms were so soft and pleasing to touch.  
He mentally sighed; there were times when he wished the queen did let him die; he would have been with Stella in the afterlife, even if she did betray him. He would gladly die to see her.

Lightning noticed the change in mood with the wolf. She stroked his fur then tapped him on the head.

Noctis blinked and looked at the queen. She seemed to have noticed the gloom that started to hang over him. "I have to prepare for the festival. Want to help?" The wolf tilted his head at her.  
The young queen turned around back to the training grounds to return the sword she had been using before she led the wolf into the palace and her bedchamber.

She herded the wolf into the washroom and allowed him to jump into the tub full of water and rose petals. Lightning scrubbed his fur clean and brushed off the rose petals that stuck to his fur.

Noctis' ears lowered down the back of his head in a sorrowful gesture; he could hardly feel the comforting touches of the young queen or her efforts to calm him.  
She seemed to notice this as well and sighed. "Come on now." She said, gesturing for him to get out of the tub now.

The wolf obeyed but his mind was still a complete blank except for happy memories that he had of  _her_. The only happy moments they had; the times when he believed she loved him like he did her. Deep down he felt maybe she did love him despite the face she had said to him in his face that she never did love him, not even for a second. He refused to believe it; she  _had_  to love him!  
But when she pointed her weapon at him, with no emotion or hint of regret in her eyes, he had no choice but to fight back, and kill her.

Despite how angry he felt, he could not, did not want to let go of the love he still had. Everyone called Stella a wench and traitor; which she really was. But Noctis wanted nothing more than to kill all those who slander her.

Lightning all the while had been stroking her companion's black fur gently. What made this wolf seem so…sorrowful?  
The young queen guided the animal to the library and then sat herself on the window sill she always sat and picked up a book she had left there the other day. She tapped the wolf's nose, getting his attention for a bit. She showed him the book. "You like this one, am I right?"She said.  
On the book's cover was the title " _Fabula Nova Crystallis_ ". Lightning had discovered one day while reading this very book that the wolf seemed to love this volume; it was rather amusing since it was Lightning's most favorite book since she was young.

Though the language in which the title was written is a long-forgotten one, Lightning, out of love for the book and its tales, researched hard and long to find exactly what it meant in common language. Finally she had managed to learn the meaning of Fabula Nova Crystallis: New Tale of Crystal.

Recognizing the book, Noctis trotted over and sat down on his haunches next to the queen. She opened the book and the wolf looked over her shoulder to read the page in front of them.  
A few minutes into reading and already Noctis was feeling better; the stories intrigued him so much that he found himself able to think of other things.  
Lightning noticed his wagging tail and smiled to herself, knowing he was feeling better now. She stroked him behind the ear.

"Feeling better wolf?"

" _Ruff!_ "

Queen Farron closed the book and stood up from the window sill to put the book back in the shelf it belonged.

It amazed Noctis how the queen managed to remember exactly where each book belongs since there were plenty of shelves and even more books in the royal library. Lightning turned back to him and scratched his muzzle gently. "How about helping me with the festival now?" She said quietly. Noctis barked and followed Queen Farron out into the hall.

The servants that passed by greeted the queen as they ran along with decorations for the festival.

Noctis wondered if Bodhum's fireworks were really that amazing. Some other countries had fireworks as well, though everyone says Bodhum's is the best.  
Since he was here, he might as well join in with the festivities and watch the fireworks for the first time. Word had also reached his ears that in the palace would be a feast in the palace that the nobles would attend; Noctis did not doubt that Bodhum's allies would be there. However, he wondered and worried if his father would attend the feast as well, as Lucis was also an allied country to Bodhum.

Noctis watched as Queen Lightning inspected every detail and even assisted the servants despite their protests. She merely ignored them and helps them decorate the palace to perfection.

When it was time to help arrange the flowers, Noctis trotted over and picked a rose up in his mouth before walking back to Lightning and pushed the flower at her.  
The queen raised an eyebrow; was a  _wolf_  handing her a flower? Perplexed but amused nonetheless, Lightning took the flower from him. "I thank you, wolf."  
The black beast bowed his head down as if he were a noble man bowing down before the queen. Lightning chuckled at this and ruffled his fur. "Smart beast, aren't you?"

Noctis barked, his ears twitching. Spending time with the queen made him feel like he was spending time with his friends again; how he missed Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto. But now he did not miss them that badly, and it was all thanks to the young queen who befriended him, a wild beast. But every moment in her company made him feel as if he were with his three companions again.

They walked into the dining hall and Noctis was instantly impressed with how grand everything looked.

Despite how amazing and grand the palace was, Bodhum's royal family was always modest and humble. An attitude that was hard to find in royalty nowadays, especially in blowhards like Count Gilgamesh.  
In the past few weeks, Noctis watched as many a man tried their luck at winning Queen Farron's hand; it seems as though she was the most beautiful and desired in Bodhum. Noctis felt like disagreeing with them; Queen Farron seemed beautiful, true. But to him, Stella was always the loveliest of all. He glanced at the young queen and noticed she had suddenly grown still. He nudged her with his wet nose and she blinked as if coming out of a trance. She pats his head and walked off, moving swiftly.  
Noctis was not sure if he was meant to follow her or not but since she did not call him, he supposed she needed to be on her own. As he trotted back to where the garden was, his sharp ears caught the voices of servants that stood nearby.

"Ever since her Majesty brought that wolf in, she seemed to be doing very well now."

"Yes, I noticed. But I still worry so much; the queen is still very…vulnerable."

"But as long as that wolf is there to comfort our Highness and it helps, I am willing to allow that animal to walk in the halls with muddy paws."

"But even such friendships cannot help."

"Why must you be so pessimistic? This is for the sake of our queen!"

"Yes, true."

"I am not being negative, I was merely being realistic."

“The queen does seem to be getting better though, I can almost feel it.”

“There are many things we still do not know about Lady Lightning.”

Noctis growled, not sure what they were talking about. What was this they were they talking about Lightning? What did they mean? Queen Farron? Vulnerable? The woman was anything but vulnerable. Noctis growled in suspicion; whatever it was these servants were speaking about, it was clear it involves Queen Lightning.  
He tried listening in again but the servants decided it was time to help prepare for the festival with everybody else. Noctis mentally cursed; their words had gotten him intrigued, and he felt like he needed to learn more. Something was happening in the minds of those servants and the black wolf was beyond curious as to what it was.

The smell of a deer caught his attention; the guards had released another prey for him again. Deciding he will figure everything out later, the wolf followed the smell of the deer that had been unleashed into the garden.

* * *

 

Lightning stared at the full-body vanity mirror as Vanille dressed her up in her royal tunic. The servants came to accept their queen's dislike for dresses but that still did not halt them from trying to convince her to wear one at least once in a while.

Queen Farron however, preferred wearing a royal tunic; clothing that was mostly worn by a prince or king. Despite how male the queen's choice of garments was, everybody agreed she still looked rather stunning.

Noticing her queen's blank expression, Vanille stopped what she was doing. "Lightning? Is something wrong?" "I was just…thinking." Lightning said in a low tone. She sounded tired; Vanille worried that she did not get enough sleep once again due to late hours working on new and better decrees that would make Bodhum a better place.  
Queen Farron rarely turned down a request for an audience with her, another trait she had as a queen that earned her great respect from the commoners and other nobles; she was willing to listen if she ever had the time. Though one must consider that the queen would only take requests that were appropriate and of the utmost importance.

Many a man had desired her hand the moment Queen Lightning grew into the woman she was today. And a woman she became at the mere age of sixteen; already by then many men born of the blood wished to woo her to their side, but Queen Farron's will was as strong as the mountain and as hard as the legendary material known as mythril.

As quick as they came and as many as there were, all men who attempted to win the queen's hand would return home with an empty arm and heavy heart. Of course Lightning was not heartless but she was utterly straight forward and had a no-nonsense approach in rejecting helpless starry-eyed men that were after her heels.

Vanille brushed the queen's tunic clean and Lightning continued to stare at her own reflection, though it seemed that she did not see herself or even the mirror at all.

"Lightning, tell me what's wrong." Vanille pleaded, tugging on her longtime friend's sleeve. The young queen shook her head. "It's nothing important; I just have many things on my mind at the moment." The redhead handmaiden was not convinced. She walked around until she was in front of Lightning. She looked up at the taller woman and looked at her disapprovingly. "Lightning please tell me if something is wrong; we all agreed didn't we?"

Lightning sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I am feeling…very tired at the moment."

"Did you work late again,  _Highness_?" Vanille said, knowing Lightning did not like titles between friends. The young queen walked to her bed and sat down on the soft mattress and silky covers. "A little. I was awake until…nearly dawn." "That's not good for you, Majesty!" Vanille scolded, unable to hide the worry in her voice.  
Lightning gave her handmaiden and friend a look. "Look at me Vanille; I'm fine. I did manage to sleep before I started the day, so don't worry so much." "But—" Lightning raised a hand to stop Vanille from speaking. "Please. Just…give me a moment." She said tiredly.

Sighing in defeat, Vanille bowed her head respectfully before leaving the royal chamber of the queen.

Noctis stood there in the middle of the hall as Vanille the queen's handmaiden came out of the queen's room, looking slightly distressed. The wolf cocked his head curiously, wondering what might have upset the usually perky woman.  
Vanille noticed the large wolf standing there and walked past him. "You can see her if you want, Sir Wolf." She said as she walked by.

Noctis' ear twitched as he approached the queen's chamber door. He lifted his huge paw and scratched at the door.

Queen Farron answered right away by opening the door and stepping aside to allow him in. The wolf trotted around the room for a minute as if showing something of then stopped and sat down on his haunches in front of Lightning.  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "… Was there something you wanted to say?" Noctis barked at her and turned his head to look at the door. Lightning sighed. "I know. I just needed a small break first. I feel a bit tired." She reached her hand forward and stroked his fur.

Noctis' ears lowered at the pleasing touch. It was still surprising how a queen with a strong sword arm was able to possess the gentlest of touches.

Suddenly, Lightning stopped laid down on her bed, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling of her room. Noctis pressed his large wet nose against her knee in question.  
She seemed to ignore him and continued to lie there silently. Lightning closed her eyes and groaned tiredly, seeming to have fallen into a light slumber. Noctis understood; she had not gotten any sleep it seemed.  
This was not uncommon, especially for those of noble blood; it was usual for one to work late nights and hardly get any rest for the evening until dawn arrives. Noctis himself knew very well what it was like to work late and lack any sleep. Of course aside from working until dawn, he merely stayed awake to reminisce about his precious times with Stella; how wonderful things were back then; so simple. Full of love—at least on his part. How he wished he could have found a better solution than kill her. He was sure he could have made her love him for truly, wasn't that right?

Yet the way she coldly said he had been nothing to her still stung, but he wanted to hold on to hope.

Noctis turned his attention back to Queen Farron. She seemed to be sleeping well; at least this light napping would restore a bit of her stamina before she appeared for the Fireworks Festival.  
The wolf nudged her hand slightly. Lightning did not budge; she was definitely exhausted. With nothing else for him to do, Noctis circled a bit then lay down on the floor, at the foot of the large bed. He might as well follow Lightning's example and rest.

For some reason, he felt as if he needed to keep an eye on this young monarch.

After what he had heard from the servants a while back, he wondered if anybody was after the queen's life. Of course it was a common fact for nobles to be targeted by assassins but for as long as he had been in Bodhum, nobody seemed to want to harm Queen Farron; they all loved and respected her like the great queen she was.

Still one cannot be too sure of one's safety. But Lightning did not seem worried about anything. She did not even seem cautious and merely acted as she usually did on normal days.

Noctis closed his eyes. What did the servants mean the queen was vulnerable? And why did they consider him a good asset for the queen? Was it because the sight of him could scare intruders away or was it something else?  
Not wanting to think anymore, the black wolf allowed sleep to take him to the distant land of dreams where he could roam free as he wished. But deep down, he wondered what Queen Farron dreams about.

* * *

 

The citizens of Bodhum crowded the streets as they began their merrymaking. The late noon cast a lovely glow over the town and the royal guards greeted the civilians who wished them well on their duty. The people were excited and eager to watch the fireworks, but they would have to wait for the evening to see it.

Queen Farron walked down the halls of her palace, dressed in her royal tunic and cloak. Noctis walked beside her, his tail high in the air.

He wondered who among the nobles came to the royal feast. No doubt the allies of Bodhum. But did that mean his father was there as well? If Regis Caelum did attend to this royal feast then Noctis would be recognized.  
He was not sure what he were to do if everyone in the room, or at least Queen Lightning would do if she were to learn that her wolf companion was none other than Prince Caelum of Lucis. Noctis had not anticipated such a scene; what would he say and what excuse could he give? If he told them the truth, the nobles would no doubt badmouth the Fleuret princess and he would lose control and probably murder them for the slander. But…what of Queen Farron? She had treated him kindly like a true friend and companion.

However, deep down if she were to agree with the nobles who slandered Stella's name, Noctis would definitely kill her as well. Yes, it was ungrateful he knew. But inside he felt she deserved it if she spoke any words of slander. He glanced at her.

_Ungrateful oaf! Selfish boar! She treated you as a friend! She sheltered you and kept you fed!_

" _Yes. But that does not matter…"_

_You truly are beast for thinking that way. You would kill the one whom you owe your life to? If not for her, you would have been rotting in the forest with maggots eating at your flesh and bone._

" _That would have been better. I would be with my princess again."_

_She betrayed you! You are just a desperate little child who foolishly and childishly thinks that events would have changed. You are no man._

" _Be that as it may, even Queen Farron would taste the steel of my blade should she slander. Anyone who slanders must die by my hand! They know nothing!"_

_Ungrateful selfish child! Monster! Pathetic sad little boy!_

" _It doesn't matter what I am called. It is my life and I will do what I wish with it."_

_Spoiled prince. You will never grow into a true man. You will never learn, you will never obtain that which is most precious._

" _And what is it that I would want that is most precious when I had lost her?"_

_Fool! There is something more precious in this world than memories and moments that were not even real!_

" _You are the fool, not I."_

_Then wait until the moment you lose what is most precious. You will drown in sorrow that is far worse than the superficial sorrow you are facing now._

" _That I doubt very much."_

_You will see one day, foolish child…_

The mental battle with himself left Noctis snarling angrily on the outside. Having forgotten he was looking directly at Queen Farron, he seemed to have snarling at her.  
Immediately, nearby guards rushed over to defend their queen in case the beast turned on her. Lightning halted the guards and placed a gentle hand on the black wolf's muzzle. Noctis blinked and looked at her electric-blue eyes.

Had he been snarling at her?

Noctis lowered his head in apology, though the action seemed stiff, forced, and reluctant. Lightning dismissed the guards and they grudgingly left and returned to their posts.  
She turned her attention to the wolf and pat his huge head. "You don't have to accompany me to the dining hall if you don't want to. You can go back to the gardens now if you wish."

Without a second thought, Noctis turned and ran off to the gardens.

Lightning sighed to herself and rubbed her temples; she felt so uneasy, so strange. It was as if she were disappointed about the wolf's behavior. But he was a wild animal, she knew that very well; she cannot force him to follow orders or make him do tasks he refuses to.  
But then why did she feel like she was hated? This feeling was no unusual to her; Lightning had some insecurity with herself and she knew some very much disliked her for how stand-offish she was. If this wolf felt that way, it made her feel alone. It was as if the animal had made a place in her heart like Odin did. He had become a companion she could rely on and speak her mind to when nobody looked or heard. This was ridiculous, she decided.

Composing herself, Lightning headed for the dining hall where her guests were awaiting her.

In the dining hall, Lightning recognized the monarchs right away. Almost every one there was an ally to Bodhum. Their eyes turned to Lightning but she ignored the stares and approached the table. “Welcome all. I am thankful you decided to accept the invitations to this year’s Fireworks Festival.” The nobles at the table cheered.

“It is always a privilege to attend Bodhum’s festivals.” A female monarch with long dark hair that reached her waist smiled at Lightning and the young queen bowed her head slightly. “I thank you for the kind words, Lady Tifa. I trust Lord Cloud feels the same?” Lightning smirked at the blonde man who was seated beside Lady Tifa. The older woman giggled. “I am sure he does.” Lord Cloud huffed in response to his lady’s words.

Another noble lady giggled. “Lord Cloud is the same as ever, isn’t he?” The woman’s raven hair matched that of Lady Tifa’s, with the clear difference being the caramel streaks on the side. There were times when other nobles would mistaken her for Lady Tifa, and Lady Tifa for her.  
Lightning took her seat at the head of the table before addressing the woman. “And you Lady Rinoa. I see you still remain…vibrant as always.”

Lady Rinoa blushed and her husband, Lord Squall cleared his throat.

Lightning almost smirked at his reaction. “Worry not. I am not after a woman’s heart.” Lord Squall looked the other way, almost seeming embarrassed. His reactions brought out another giggle from his wife.

Yes, Lightning was familiar with most of these monarchs. Though the other half of the guests at the table were merely acquaintances her father had known from a long time past and during Lightning’s childhood, her father had introduced them all to her.

The servants then entered the dining hall with the first half of the feast well, prepared to be dined upon.

* * *

 

It took him a while to cool his head. But once he had regained his senses, Noctis could feel the guilt pull at him. He did not even at least try to refuse Lightning when she allowed him to return to the garden. Instead he fled like an ingrate and left the young queen by herself.

She had seemed uneasy when she awoke from her nap and on her way to the dining hall; it was because of that Noctis accompanied her.

He growled at himself for allowing a mental battle to take place in his head at that moment. The guards might start to fear for their queen's safety because of his actions.  
But Lightning still remained calm and allowed him to leave. If was as if she feared nothing. Queen Lightning Farron was just as her namesake suggested; a force to be recognized.

Making up his mind, he walked back into the palace to find the dining hall.

* * *

 

"You certainly have outdone yourself Queen Farron!" One of the nobles complimented, raising his wine glass. Everybody at the table tittered in agreement.

Lightning sat at the head of the table, humbly listening to the other royal-blooded individuals at the table while the servants brought in the soup and poured a few scoops into the bowls.

"Lady Farron, how have you been faring recently? I hear there have been much happening among the other countries." A noble lady said. Lightning simply answered, "I've been well. Busy but faring well." The woman smiled at her as she started on her soup.

A noble man cleared his throat. "If I may ask Lady Farron, when are you planning to settle down? Perhaps choose one of the noble men who wish court you?" Lightning mentally sighed; of course they would ask this question; everybody does. It was the same every year. All nobles wondered if she planned on choosing a suitable husband, and when.  
"I have no comment about that I'm afraid." Lightning said in a dismissive tone. The noble man sounded disappointed in the answer.

"Of course she hasn't picked yet!" A familiar booming voice announced. Lightning groaned. Her advisors just  _had_ to invite Count Gilgamesh as well.

"Queen Farron hasn't seen the strength of the men who courted her! I say we should show our skills, and see who is the better swordsman! I'm sure Queen Farron would be able to choose whoever wins!" Gligamesh said loudly.  
"That is ridiculous man! Absolutely not the way to win a woman's heart!" A noble said in protest and was joined by another.

"Hmph. If the queen were interested in finding a husband, she would have said so. I believe Lady Farron is capable enough to announce such things to us on her own." A noble man dressed in purple with wheat-colored hair said.  
Lightning looked at him. "Finally decided to speak out loud, Duke Kain?" The older man shrugged. "I was merely stating my opinion on the matter, Highness. And you are welcome."

The noble next to Duke Kain crossed his arms. "Still, isn't about time you at least try to choose a husband, Queen Farron? I understand how you wish not to rush such a thing but it is still for the sake that you bear heirs for your kingdom to rule in your stead.  
Lightning gave the dark-haired man a look but answered as courteously as she could manage. "I apologize, but that is none of your concern Lord Raines. I will manage in my own time."

"Always straight to the point, are you not Lord Raines?" A younger nobles commented with a slight chuckle. Duke Kain humphed. "And you Prince Firion? Do you not have a say in this?" Prince Firion shook his head. "I understand Queen Farron's thoughts on this and I respect it of course." A man beside Duke Kain, Lord Cecil, nodded in agreement. “Well spoken Firion my friend.”

Lightning wished everyone at the table would stop speaking of her and her refusal to marry as if she were not there. Fortunately, the cooks entered the dining hall with the main course. Lightning relaxed when the topic was changed and the nobles began to talk amongst themselves.

As usual, Count Gilgamesh began to boast of tales and battles he had fought in.

Everyone knew he had imagined all those events himself but he gave them all no choice but to listen to his ramblings.  
"I had crossed blades with strange opponents more times than I could count. I almost surrendered myself to a life in oblivion, but no…I persisted because I knew there was more waiting for me out there! So I stood up once again and took up arms and battled every opponent I came across…"

Lightning rested her cheek against her fist, her eyes drooping sleepily from the boring tale the count was clearly making up from his own boastful mind.  
Before the young queen could actually fall asleep, the doors of the dining hall burst open and a familiar black form entered.  
The guests gasped in shock and in horror. Some of the men prepared themselves and placed a hand on their daggers.

Count Gligamesh pointed at the wolf. "You see? I  _told_  you! I told you that there was a beast lying in wait here in the queen's palace! Believe me now? This beast has forced himself into the queen's home!" The guest started murmuring to each other.  
"I cannot believe it!" "That boasting oaf Gilgamesh was telling the truth  _for once_!" Lightning listened calmly then sighed and stood up to greet the wolf.

Her guests yelled for her to stand back but she ignored them. Lightning stroked the wolf's fur in greeting and Noctis knew he was now safe from any of the noblemen's blades now.  
"Hello friend. Welcome." Lightning said loud and clear enough for all of the guests to hear. Their eyes widened in surprise; had the queen called that beast friend?  
The gigantic wolf barked, startling the guests but Queen Farron merely stroked its fur and guided it to the table.

"Queen Farron! I will end this beast for you!" Gligamesh yelled, trying to sound brave but his knees were trembling at the sight of the large animal and his boast went unheard.

"Fitting that such a powerful queen was able to tame such a beast."

"How did you tame the creature?"

"Is it your royal canine companion?"

Lightning stroked the wolf's muzzle gently as she answered the guests. "I did not tame him, and he is not a pet; I found him nearly a month ago and allowed him to stay here until he has fully recovered to full health."  
The guests murmured to each other as the queen ruffled her wolf companion's fur. "Does he have a name?" A young brunette noble woman asked. Her left blue eye and right green eye shone with curiosity. Lightning shook her head. "No. He doesn't have a name." She stared at the wolf oddly as he stared back.

"Lady Yuna, be careful!" One noble cautioned as Yuna took a closer look at the wolf. "Then, how do you call him over or talk to him?" Yuna asked, taking in the large beast's appearance. Lightning shrugged in response. "Wolf…?" Yuna giggled and nodded before sitting back calmly beside her husband, Prince Tidus of Zanarkand.

The queen requested that the wolf be given his own platter while he joined the royal feast. The other nobles wondered if Lady Farron was off her rocker, but nonetheless they continued the dinner.

Noctis took a good glance at the table. He received several frightened and suspicious glances his way but he ignored them; Lightning would not allow anyone to try and hunt him down like a game.  
He tore at his meal hungrily but tried to maintain some table manners. Though he felt like eating like a pig just to spite the other nobles.

"Oh if only Lord Regis had been able to attend…"

"Why has he not come? He was invited to the dinner and Festival, was he not?"

"Yes, he most certainly was."

Lightning remained silent as she listened to the conversation. Noctis too had his ears perked up at the topic about his father.  
"King Regis rejected the invitation because Prince Noctis left. I hear that he felt it was not right to enjoy while his son was running about by himself." "Prince Noctis probably ran away from his homeland because of his sorrows." "I still do not understand why he would cry over a whore that bewitched him! She clearly had him under a spell!" "Poor boy _wanted_ to be used and abused it seemed."

Noctis snarled; it was as he predicted. He bore his fangs, intending to strike.

Lightning yanked on one of his ears, hard, making him yelp loudly, startling the conversation to a halt. The black wolf pawed at his sore ear and growled at the young queen. Lightning calmly stroked his muzzle, amazing those at the table at her bold move and seemingly effective way of calming the animal down.  
Noctis mentally listed the names of the nobles who spoke the insults, should he have the chance to strike them down one of these days.

Servants entered the dining hall and looked at their queen. "Majesty, if you would please…"

Lightning sighed and stood up. "Please excuse me. There is something I need to tend to." She turned and left the dining room, leaving her nervous guests with Noctis.  
The black wolf considered attacking the nobles again for badmouthing Stella like they did, but his ears caught the sound of worried voices outside of the door. What was happening?

Curious, the wolf stood up and trotted towards the door, wondering what Lightning had been called out for.

But as soon as he stepped up to the door, Lightning returned, looking more awake than before. Noctis remembered how tired she seemed, even looked as if she lost some color due to stress or lack of sleep but she seemed revitalized now.  
Did she receive good news that perked her up once more? Or was it something else? Noctis shook his head; it was none of his business. However, when Lightning stroked his fur, he could not help but feel in her touch as slight feeling of gloom. Had something upset her?

Lightning returned to the table and made an announcement. "It is almost time for the fireworks to begin. I had rooms prepared for you all if you wish to ready yourselves for the tonight's spectacle." The nobles chattered excitedly, clearly eager to see another of Bodhum's amazing fireworks.  
As the guests left the dining room, Noctis sat back on his haunches and started grooming his fur, mostly out of boredom.  
He watched as several of the noble men approached Lightning. He recognized them as Lord Cid Raines, Prince Firion, and Duke Kain Highwind. He listening in carefully at the conversation.

"Thank you again for inviting us to the Fireworks Festival, Lady Lightning."

"Yes, the spectacle is impressive every year."

"Indeed you have outdone yourself."

Lightning nodded at the three men. "Thank you. Feel free to use the rooms in the palace to freshen up before the fireworks begin." The three nodded and left the dining hall.

“Lightning.” At the call of her name, the young queen exhaled as her closest allies came to her. “You are free to do as you wish here until the fireworks, as I mentioned before.” Lightning said. “Of course. It just so good to see you again.” Rinoa said and the other ladies nodded.  
Tidus spoke finally—though Lightning was impressed he had managed to stay silent until now. “Don’t pay any attention to what those nobles say. The choice is up to you, right?” It was amazing how this prince was actually older than Lightning was. Queen Farron nodded. “Yes…I am aware. Ah, there is something I need to attend to. Please, all of you enjoy.”

Her companions nodded and left the dining hall as well.

Noctis, who had been watching from afar, approached the young queen and nudged his nose against her hand. Lightning stroke his head. "I don't know what made you so upset a while ago, but you shouldn't go around attacking people because you felt like it." She lectured gently, walking out of the dining hall as well with Noctis at her heels.

The black wolf growled to himself; she would not understand. Nobody would understand his reasons. He did not care if people thought he was crazy for still mourning over Stella. She never bewitched him or hypnotize him. He knew what he was feeling the whole time and he did love her until now.  
He barely noticed where he was going until his nose hit a wall.  
The wolf snarled in annoyance and looked behind him to see Queen Farron staring at him oddly. She went over and soothed his nose. "You were dazed for a second there. What happened?"

Noctis snorted in her face. Lightning nodded and stood up. "Sorry. I see you need time to yourself. The fireworks will be starting soon."  
Lightning headed for her chambers, leaving Noctis to himself. The wolf huffed and headed out into the garden, hoping the spot he chooses would have a good view of the fireworks when it started.

Lightning had returned to the library, hoping to get some reading done.

“My queen!” A young male servant dashed to her side and held a piece of paper up to her. “A messenger dropped this letter, Lady Lightning. It is for you.” Lightning’s heart drummed in her chest as she calmly accepted the letter. “Thank you. You may join the others in watching the fireworks now if you wish.”

The servant’s eyes dazzled with excitement. “Yes Highness! Thank you!” He ran off.

As Lightning moved into the library, she stared at the royal seal that closed the letter and then opened the letter. Her eyes scanned every word carefully until a small smile appeared on her lips. The words were comforting, something she had been lacking for a year or so now. Her heart jumped lightly as she finished reading the letter.  
Lightning placed the letter down on the nearest desk and made her way over to the window she always sat at. The fireworks would be displaying themselves soon.

She moved to a shelf and easily reached for the book she had been reading that day. Reading would pass the time until the fireworks begin.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

The citizens of Bodhum and the visiting nobles had already gathered around the town and waited for the fireworks. All was still and quiet for several minutes until a loud bang was heard and bright lights shot up into the air and burst into a variety of colors.  
The crowd cheered at the spectacle and clapped at how lovely it all looked. It seemed that this year's fireworks were even better than last year.

Noctis stared up into the night sky, watching as the fireworks colored the black sky and sparkled brightly. It was truly as beautiful as people said it was. He just wished a certain someone was still here to share this sight with him.

* * *

 

Lightning watched the fireworks from the library window, her eyes reflecting the bright colors that paraded along with the stars in the sky. She could hear the people cheer happily as they watched the fireworks. The bright colors cast different-colored glows onto everyone and even on parts of the castle.

The Fireworks Festival was another success this year it seemed, and thankfully, all had gone well without any unwanted incident. Hopefully things will continue this way for a while, or at least, long enough.

Lightning sat down on the window sill and stared at the Fabula Nova Crystallis book in her hands, with the letter resting on top of the book, and lowered her head. Her chest started to ache at the feeling of isolation that surrounded her.  
She coughed slightly and cleared her throat as she continued to watch the fireworks alone…


	4. Devoir

“Highness? Something troubles you?”

Lightning removed herself from the trance she had just been in a mere second ago and glanced at the men that sat at the long table. The council of Bodhum had gathered earlier that morning to discuss matters with the queen. It was nothing new to Lightning. The council had continuously asked her the same inane questions; how were they to make sure Bodhum remained rich and pure, that the country provided well for itself.

On many occasions Lightning would remind them, sometimes show them, that Bodhum was still as prosperous as ever.

The queen sat up straight against her seat and stared directly at the council members. “I need not remind you again that Bodhum has not encountered any trouble for the past long years since my coronation. I intend to keep it that way as well.” The council murmured to each other. “Highness, there is also…word of you needing an heir, and a king…” One member mentioned carefully, knowing the topic was a sensitive one.  
Lightning held back her icy glare and merely stared at the one who had spoken. Despite seeing no glare on her face, the queen’s expression and cold eyes still managed to bring a cold draft down the man’s back. He tried not to shiver in front of the queen, lest he offended her in any way.

Lightning remained calm and civilized. “I prefer to keep away from such a topic at the moment. If anything, that is the very least of my worries.”

“Majesty…” The man began again but Lightning held a hand up to silence him. “Enough. I do not wish to discuss anymore of this. Instead tell me of something of much greater importance.” The queen’s posture told the council members that perhaps it truly was best to speak of a different topic. Lightning continued to listen to every word that they had said.  
It was the same discussions she had been hearing for years, but she said not a word to express her impatience and remained as collected as she could. Though several members of the council seemed to sense the queen’s waning patience with them and quickly diverted to another topic to avoid the queen’s cold wrath.

Queen Farron was unlike any other monarch; king or queen, it did not matter. She had the disposition of an angered goddess once provoked to an extreme extent, but nobody dared and try to see what that side of the queen was like.

The council left the moment they had said all they needed to; leaving Lightning to her thoughts as she strolled down the halls once it was all over. She stopped for a moment to stare out of one of the palace’s windows. The days were the same, never-changing, never completely moving forward. But in a way, perhaps it was better that way; when the people of Bodhum would feel perpetual peace for the rest of their lives.

“You seem to be a bit troubled.”

Lightning turned to face Fang and sighed before turning her sights forward. “Not at all. Just thinking.” Fang snickered and ruffled the queen’s hair, being one of the only ones allowed to have such unrefined contact with the queen. “I have known you for a long time, Lightning. I can tell you are troubled by something.” Lightning grunted and faced her longtime friend. “You are the general of Bodhum’s army, Fang. Your duty is to see to the kingdom’s safety, not to analyze what is in my thoughts.”

“A general _and_ a friend, Lightning. Do not forget that. And not just me; Vanille as well.” Fang reminded. Lightning resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “I am aware of that, General Fang. But my duty is not to stand around and think aimlessly like a maiden dreaming of a nonexistent future that comes from a child’s book.” The general laughed and shook her head. “No, of course not. But I must say, your thoughts seem rather interesting, rather than those lovelorn maidens and Romeos; you think of things that may be impossible yet could be reached if one tried.”

The queen raised an eyebrow. “And how would you know what I think of? Unless the Goddess Etro gifted you with the power to gaze into the minds of people, I doubt you know what you are saying about my thoughts.”

“It does not require a seer nor a mind-reader to look into your thoughts, Lightning. They just do not have the privilege to come close like Vanille and I do.” Fang chuckled, “I do admit your scowl is quite intimidating, and it frightens people.” Lightning gave Fang a look and the female general broke into a hearty laugh. “Yes! _That_ is the scowl I meant!” “Was there something important you wished to discuss, General? Or did you merely come to my side to patronize me?” Lightning growled slightly. Her companion waved a hand at her. “Come now, you know I did not mean anything by it. And I came here to make sure my queen is not exerting herself too much.”

Lightning’s scowl deepened.

“Duty, duty…that is all you have on your mind. Why not take the time to do something else; just taking Odin out for a daily run is not the only way to experience true freedom for a moment.” Fang suggested but the queen looked away. “I have no need for such advice.” The female general shook her head disapprovingly. “Ah, you deny yourself too much.”

When Fang’s humor died down for a moment, she tapped Lightning’s head. “I also wanted to talk about that animal you unleashed into your gardens.” “His presence bothers you?” Lightning questioned. With a chuckle, Fang waved the concern off. “Not at all. I just find his moods rather odd. I have been watching lately; first he seems to take a liking to you, then at the next moment he snaps as if you had done a great deal to impute his honor. The beast acts like a lover scorned!” Fang laughed at her own humorous idea.

“………”                                        

“Lightning?”

“Even beasts have their own odd qualities about them, I suppose.”

“Perhaps. But this one is far too odd, unless his skull had been damaged as a pup.”

“His skull is fine, Fang.”

“Even so, the wolf cannot just choose one mood or emotion.”

Lightning shrugged. “Leave him be. He will not be here long anyway; once he heals he is free to leave as he wishes.” “What about his intelligence? He seems rather trained for a wounded beast found in the woods.” Fang added, placing a finger and thumb under her chin in thought.  
“Beasts can be intelligent if they wish to. Why show such concern over such a thing when Odin is the same as the wolf in a way.”

Fang frowned thoughtfully. “Odin does not act like a lover scorned whose mood changes every moment or so.” “No,” Lightning agreed, “but he seems to share the same impressive mind. Nonetheless, the wolf will make his own choices.” Fang laughed once again. “Even the common animals need not fear when Queen Farron is the one who reigns!” “Hold your tongue before I do it for you.” Lightning warned and the general stopped, but her amused smirk remained.

The strolled into the throne room where the two woman found Vanille cleaning the queen’s throne.

Lightning raised an eyebrow and Vanille turned, nearly jumping out of her skin. “You startled me! I was just polishing your throne, Lightning.” She smiled at the queen and received a gentle pat on the head. “You did not need to.” Lightning said and settled on her large, white throne.  
“Is something bothering you?” Vanille asked, tilting her head to the side. Fang snickered, “Duty. It is always duty when it comes to her, Vanille.”

“What did I say about holding your tongue, General Fang?” Lightning glared at her.

Fang raised her hands up and Vanille giggled at her friend. “Do you plan on sitting there all day, _Highness_?” Fang asked, raising an eyebrow. Queen Farron sat back against the throne in a slight slouch and rested her cheek against her fist as her elbow rested on the arm of the throne.  
“I suppose that answers our question…” Fang mumbled. Lightning closed her eyes for a moment. “… Leave me now.” Vanille and Fang exchanged looks before bowing their heads and exiting the throne room, letting the queen have her peace.

Lightning remained still for what felt like an eternity. Her mind was filled with many racing thoughts, some even she could hardly understand herself. With a heavy sigh she sat upright and carefully leaned her back against her throne.

Thinking deeply was quickly becoming a bad habit, she noticed. Often she found herself wandering how she managed to even get caught in her thoughts when there was not much to think about, or perhaps, she was still too caught up in her previous thoughts during the council’s meeting. They meant well, she was sure. But there were simply some topics that must not be trudged upon.

Perhaps now was not the time to merely sit and think; there were duties she still needed to intend to. Lightning rose up from the throne and left the room, leaving the gigantic doors to slam shut behind her on their own.

It had been some time since she had visited the market, perhaps now would be a good time to do so. Several servants who she had passed by bowed their heads at her as she walked past them before they returned to their daily chores around the palace.  
The queen returned to her chambers, exchanging her formal tunic for something simpler. As queen, even a simple casual tunic would be of the highest quality and it still stood out among others around her. Lightning always ignored this fact; after all, it was merely clothes.

Vanille was at her door, dressed in a middle-class tunic and was hold a basket, the moment Lightning left her room. The queen raised an eyebrow at the handmaiden. “Lightning? Are you going somewhere?” The redhead asked, taking in her friend’s attire. Lightning nodded and Vanille suddenly broke into a large smile. “Perfect! I was just about to visit the market and get more supplies for the kitchen. May I join you?”  
Lightning sighed knowing the girl would follow her whether she said yes or no. “Fine.”  
Vanille grinned and followed at Lightning’s heels out, her usual skip in her step. She pranced around a bit in her usual display of youthful energy.

Lightning walked alongside the handmaiden, her usual air of nobility hung about her like an aura that was hard to miss.

Despite this, Vanille kept in pace with the queen until they were past the gate of the palace and walked towards town. Already it was bustling with activity from the many vendors and buyers alike; Bodhum was known for its many honest business men and merchants and traders since Lightning Farron’s reign and nobody dared disturb the peace unless they intended to challenge the stormy will of the young queen.

“Ah Vanille! It has been a while since I last saw you.” A fruit vendor said with a friendly smile. Vanille greeted the man in kind while Lightning stood back a few paces. The man finally took notice of Vanille’s companion and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to make a formal greeting but Vanille placed a hand over his mouth and with her free hand, placed a finger to her lips. The vendor understood; it seems the queen did not wish to attract attention to herself in these busy streets. The man nodded making Vanille drop her hand at once.

“Well my Lady…what brings you here down from the throne?” The vendor asked in a low voice. Lightning glanced at him. “… Escorting a lady on her way to the market.” The answer was blunt but gave off no rude tone.

Vanille hummed as she looked for the most fresh fruits and vegetables the vendor had to offer. The man diverted his attention to the redhead instead, much to Lightning’s relief. She knew she still stood out despite her casual tunic but if one were to shout her name it would gather more unwanted attention, and that was a scenario she wished to avoid for the moment.

“My Lady if I may, I wish to ask you a question.” The vendor had turned back to the female monarch, his expression now serious. Lightning nodded in approval for him to speak. “A close friend of mind resides in Lucis. I have not seen him in two years now and I wonder how Lucis is at the moment. Is there any news I need to be concerned about?”  
Lightning shook her head. “Lucis is still as prosperous as Bodhum and any trace of woe is no longer there. However, the royal family is the only main concern. But I’d rather not go into a subject that is not of anyone else’s concern.”

The vendor nodded. “I understand my Lady. I am thankful my friend would not encounter harsh times, but it is rather strange what happened to the royal family. If you do not mind me saying, I hear Prince Caelum had been missing for three years as of now.”

“… Has he?” Lightning said in a low voice.

“Word has it that Lord Caelum as not seen his son since and does not know his son’s whereabouts himself. Pity really, the prince is a fine young man.” The vendor said absently, as the other half of his attention was arranging his fruits and vegetables.  
Lightning remained silent until Vanille returned to her side, finished with her gatherings. She bid the vendor farewell and continued on with the queen following. The bakery was where the redhead stopped next.

It seems that Vanille had gained a decent amount of friends at the market since the girl who worked at the bakery recognized her as well. Just as the vendor had, the bakery girl gaped the moment her eyes happened upon Lightning. However, she instead flushed and bowed her head shyly. Lightning raised an eyebrow when the girl pulled Vanille aside to help her choose a nice fresh loaf of bread.

“Vanille! You did not mention the queen would be so…so…”

“Intimidating?”

“Well…in a way…”

“Lovely to behold?”

“She is quite handsome for a woman…”

Vanille laughed and glanced at her longtime friend. Lightning was leaning against the wall of the bakery with her arms crossed over her chest. Sensing someone’s eyes on her, Lightning looked over at Vanille and the redhead snorted in the process of trying to covering a giggle as she turned away from Lightning’s eyes. The young queen stared at the girls suspiciously before shrugging the matter off and continued to remain still against the wall.

“Her Majesty is escorting me around the market.” Vanille said with a grin. The bakery girl flushed as she stole a glance at the queen; Queen Lightning Farron was certainly a sight to behold, and the rumors regarding her seemingly ethereal beauty was certainly no exaggeration in the bakery girl’s opinion. Though the monarch was stoic and not at all talkative like most nobles, there was an air of nobility, of honor, of greatness that surrounded her, and it separated the queen from the rest. Queen Farron also seemed to have the form of a soldier, and a face that could be considered both beautiful _and_ handsome at the same time.

Not realizing she had been staring, the girl’s eyes were all but sparkling with as she gazed upon the queen’s form. Lightning looked her way and raised an eyebrow. The girl flushed until she was bright red, gasped and then scurried of in a hurry to assist Vanille, leaving the queen rather confused.

“Vanille…why not try out raisin bread? My father just baked it fresh a while ago.” The girl suggested hurriedly, hoping that Queen Farron was no longer looking at her. Vanille giggled. “Of course! I haven’t had raisin bread in a long time!”  
Grateful for the distraction, the baker girl rushed into the back of the shop, calling her father for some of his freshly-baked raisin bread.

“You will love the raisin bread they make here, Lightning. It’s always fresh and absolutely delicious!” Vanille gushed, thinking of the taste of the bread. Lightning chuckled.

The baker’s daughter returned with a tray of fresh and still-warm raisin bread. She and Vanille grinned as the redhead took a bite and hummed in approval at the taste.  
The girl hesitated when she faced Lightning and flushed. Trying not to shake out of bashfulness, she pushed the tray towards the queen. “Would Your Highness…like to try some…raisin…bread…?” Vanille blinked in surprised; the baker girl was always full of confidence and had an enthusiastic disposition. To see her act the way she was now certainly was new.

Vanille glanced and Lightning; as the queen politely picked up the smallest slice of the raisin bread, the baker girl flushed and smiled shyly. The handmaiden giggled to herself. She should have known.

Of course Lightning made people’s heads turn wherever she went and wherever she may go. It was not only men who would stop just to have the chance to gaze upon her enigmatic form, but women as well, and her baker friend was no exception it seemed. Lightning stared at the baker girl oddly before she took a bite of the bread and nodded. “It is indeed as good as Vanille said. Tell your father to continue his honest work; it will do him well with such a talent at baking.”

The girl’s red cheeks seemed to burn as she nodded and bowed her head. “Y-yes! Thank you Highness! I will be sure to tell him!”

When Vanille finished her slice, she announced she had better leave now that she had gotten the fresh bread she needed. The baker girl seemed slightly disappointed. “Must you leave so soon?” Vanille could not help but notice that as she said those words, her eyes were gazing right at Lightning. Though the young queen did not seem to notice the attention.

“I’m afraid I have to. There are still some things I need to purchase and I am sure Lady Lightning would need to return to the palace soon.” Vanille said. Lightning remained austere. “No need to rush Vanille. You may take your time.”

The queen’s handmaiden smiled and nodded thankfully. “Don’t worry; I will be sure to visit again!” She said to her friend, giving the girl a friendly hug. The baker’s daughter chuckled and tried not to let her eyes wander to the monarch again. It seemed rather shameful for her to keep staring at the queen as if she had she just seen a magnificent knight who stood atop a grand hill with his noble steed rearing…

Lightning was the first to leave the bakery with Vanille at her heels, putting the young baker girl’s daydream to an end.

“How amusing.” Vanille stated as she walked alongside Lightning. Her taller companion looked at her oddly. “What is?” “My friend. I believe she had become enamored with you, _Majesty_.” The queen’s handmaiden teased and Lightning’s only reaction was to blink, an unreadable expression on the monarch’s face.

“You must smell of pheromones, Lightning.” Vanille laughed lightly and the older woman huffed grumpily; she found nothing amusing neither in what had occurred a while ago nor in what Vanille had said. “Fang is most certainly a bad influence on you.” The young handmaiden stopped laughing and her lips formed into a pout. “That is not true at all! You just need to remove the tense burdens from your shoulders every so often.”

The monarch scowled and said nothing more.

For the rest of the day, the queen watched over her handmaiden as she skipped along down the market for fresh food along with several new bottles of wine. Lightning never enjoyed wine much or any kind of drink that left one intoxicated and acting like a fool. Only during special occasions did she touch the sometimes-revolting beverage. She drank very rarely but servants would whisper of how inhumane the queen’s immunity to intoxication was, for during one point in her life, a suitor had tried to bring the queen into a state of drunkenness only to be astonished at how she was still as sober as ever. It had seemed the queen herself had known it all along as well and the suitor was all but thrown out of the palace for such an attempt at the queen.

“Is that everything Vanille?”

“Ah, yes! I have everything!”

Lightning nodded. “Good. We have to return now.” The redhead kept in pace with the queen as they moved back towards the palace. However, they were unable to go farther when a large crowd of people blocked their path. They seemed to be witnessing some kind of out-of-place event, for screaming and yelling, and insults could be heard right in the middle of the crowd.

Vanille looked up at the queen worriedly. Without a word, Lightning pushed forward through the crowd with Vanille keeping close behind her queen.

The moment the two women had moved up in front of the crowd, a tall lanky man toppled and fell in front of them, making Vanille jump and yelp in surprise. Lightning stared at the scene before her; the lanky man stood back up and charged towards a second, more powerful-looking man. The crowd stared, wondering what had caused these two men to get into such a brawl with one another. The fighting pair yelled and continuously threw insults and fists at each other.

Already Lightning could see the damaged they had managed to cause to their faces.

She stepped forward and the witnesses gasped at the daring woman who seemed crazy enough to try and get between two aggressive men who were in the middle of a fight. Vanille held her hands together and watched on, knowing this was what Lightning did best; be the queen of Bodhum and look after the country and its people. But the duty also came with risks of getting harmed, but the redhead knew Lightning was skilled and powerful, and most of all, fast.

The men continued their fight until Lightning stepped closer to them, her eyes darkened. “What is this?” She demanded, catching the attention of the men. In their heated exchange and struggle, they seemed to have forgotten how to tell who was more superior to them. “This ain’t your business woman! Shove off!” The lankier man said, glaring at Lightning before returning his glare to his opponent.

The young queen smacked the lanky man a fair distance from the other offending male until she was right in between them and their quarrel.

Both men glared at the intruder. Lightning stood her ground calmly, but her eyes were like the raging storm as she stared the men down. They were intimidated by her glare, which seemed to anger them even more, especially now they had a new target for their anger.  
“You want me to break your pretty face, woman?” The bulkier man demanded, cracking his knuckles. The crowd gasped; shocked that anybody would have the Gaul to attack a woman just like that. Lightning raised a doubtful eyebrow.

She placed a hand on her hip. “Do you both honestly think that either of you could land a blow on me?”

Vanille knew that the words were not arrogance, just pure facts. However, it angered the men even more. Forgetting each other for a moment, they went for Lightning instead. The queen easily dodged every blow they threw at her; her expression did not change a single bit. Vanille could tell she was not putting much effort in her movements that she was merely holding back. Still, the young handmaiden could not help but flinch whenever a punch came close to Lightning’s face.

The men grew tired already but Lightning looked like she could continue for the whole day.

When at last the two decided to attack her at the same time, Lightning swiftly stepped to the side and lifted a leg, striking them in the abdomen and sending them flying backwards, almost hitting the crowd in the process. The men gagged and coughed, proving the harshness of the strike they had received from Lightning.  
A woman from the crowd narrowed her eyes at Lightning then gasped in recognition. “Is that…Queen Farron?” The people around her gaped and stared at the monarch. They whispered and murmured at each other in awe and surprise as Vanille moved back to her queen’s side.

“Queen Farron…?”

“That was Queen Farron…”

“The queen? Here?”

Ignoring the awed stares, Lightning approached the collapsed men now that the dispute was disrupted. She bent down on one knee and eyed them sternly. “Explain yourselves; causing pointless ruckus in the middle of the streets disturbs the peace of others and you know that, I am sure.” The men groaned painfully, but it was bulkier man who spoke. “The damn churl…trying to use…my sister…seduce her…for…our riches…”

Lightning glanced at the lankier man and stared at him for a few moments. The queen sighed and stood still until the men had enough energy to sit up properly. The bulkier man rubbed his stomach and winced; rumors of Queen Farron’s strength seem to be true.

“Your father. He owns his own piece of land?” The queen asked the bulky man. He nodded. “My sister and I look after his lands whenever Father leaves to sell the fruits of his labor. This no-good rat wanted to seduce my sister and take advantage of both her and my father’s riches!” The smaller man glared at his opponent. “You do not know me! I do not need that sister of yours to make myself rich!” He stuck his nose up arrogantly in the air.

Lightning’s eyes watched carefully, judging the character of the men inside and out. It was also known to some that Queen Farron was also a magnificent politician; she judged carefully and made no comment unless she was sure of her decision and the choice she made.

“Tell me, what work are you having for yourself?” She asked the lanky suitor. He glared at her and scowled. “I don’t need to tell , what work are you having for yourself?” She asked the lanky suitor. He glared at her and scowled. “I don’t need to tell _you_ what my work is! And it most certainly is not any of your concern!” All around, the witnesses gasped at the man’s rude reaction towards the queen but Lightning’s face remained unreadable. “Either you be honest and tell me what your profession is or I will have to believe your companion here and bring you in for my general to question you.” It was not threat; just a mere statement of how things would work should he refuse to cooperate.

The suitor’s scowl deepened. “You filthy monarchs always think you have the right to be involved! Always sticking your nose in other people’s personal matters when it does not concern you!”

“Do you hail from here?” Lightning asked him. If he was not from Bodhum then he most likely would have come from a poorly economical country. If he did hail from Bodhum, then that was a different matter entirely.  
“Of course I hail from here you arrogant cow!” The lanky man screamed in distress. The onlookers frowned and glared at his lack of courtesy towards their beloved ruler, but to their surprise Queen Farron’s expression was still as stoic as ever. She crossed her arms and glanced at the suitor’s opponent. The farm girl’s brother nodded and his eyes were definitely honest.  
Lightning turned her sights back to the suitor. “What is it that makes you scowl upon the monarchy?” The man’s glare was fierce, but it was nothing compared to the queen’s as it did not give anybody the feeling of a chill.

Still, that fact did not stop his mouth from running its own course, “You sit high upon your throne, looking down upon us of lower peasants with that arrogant show of power while the rest of us slave away to earn a living! Monarchs like _you_ do nothing but hide behind your power to cover your own cowardice!”

By now the citizens of Bodhum were jeering at him and some were close to impaling the man with whatever they had in their hand. However, they dared not move unless the queen has made a decision.

Vanille’s eyes widened, not from the man’s insults, but from recognition. “Are you…is your father…a spice trader?” She asked. When the suitor’s eyes bore into her angrily, Vanille had her answer. She turned to Lightning and tugged on her tunic gently. The young queen nodded, knowing exactly what this meant. “You father’s business was shut down for a reason. He was trading illegal spices and to allow such a business to go unpunished would be a crime in itself.”  
“Bah! You are only talk! You speak as if you were some god, but you are _not_! You are just some woman who sits on a throne and acts as if she knew how to rule a country. Well this is my opinion; _you cannot rule a country!_ You do not have slightest idea how, nor should you have been crowned!”

By then royal guards who were stationed to watch the market approached. Having heard the last sentence that spilled from the man’s lips, the soldiers surrounded him and pointed their blades at his throat.

“Summon General Fang and have her escort him to Bodhum’s borders. He should be able to find suitable transportation there.” Lightning turned on her heels and began her walk back to the palace. Vanille scampered after her, clutching her basket of food and wine to her chest.  
“Lightning? Are you all right?” Vanille asked, noticing the tense expression on Lightning’s face. The monarch said nothing and merely trudged on ahead until they reached the palace gates. 

* * *

 

Lightning let her tunic drop to the floor before she slipped into her floor tub and leaned against the edge. The warm water and floating rose petals calmed her mind and rid her body of any tense knots in her muscles. The queen’s sharp blue eyes closed as she allowed herself to drift into a state of serenity. Despite how short she knew the feeling would last, it gave her enough time to think clearly and push out wanted worldly thoughts for the moment.

There was a knock on the door and Vanille peeked inside. “Lightning? I brought a new tunic for you.” For a minute she received no response. Finally, Lightning shifted slightly. “Thank you, Vanille.” The redhead nodded and carefully closed the door behind her.

Once she was satisfied with how much time she had spent sitting in the tub idly, Lightning rose from the water while some of the rose petals clung to her soaked body. With a small white cloth, she wiped herself dry as and removes the stray petals from her body. She stared at her tunic for a moment then let out a sigh as she dressed herself in the fresh clothing and then returned to her chambers.  
The moment she stepped out of the washroom, she found Fang sitting on her bed. Lightning frowned as she approached the general. “Was there something you needed, Fang?”  
“I came to report about the man from the market. I had him escorted from Bodhum up to the border like you requested, but he put up a fight and would not stop rambling on and on about his rights. Poor ignorant fellow…he thinks the world is all about him. Sad to realize that no matter how much we do for them, there are still those who are nothing but ingrates.”  
“Let them say what they want.” Lightning brushed off the concern and seated herself at her desk. Fang suddenly smirked. “Although I had to admit I did enjoy sending that churl to his banishment; hid ramblings were so utterly pitiful that it provided me with some entertainment while escorting him.” “You have the most twisted humor, General Fang.” Lightning mumbled, most of her attention was on another matter rather than on Fang’s odd opinion on what she considered entertaining and amusing.

“Come on now, Lightning. Let’s take a stroll; some air will do you good.” The general suggested, her grin never leaving her face. Lightning rolled her eyes but did as asked and followed Fang out into the halls.

“I heard of what happened in the market. Vanille told me.” Fang mentioned as she and the queen strolled through the enormous hallways of the palace. The monarch glanced at the raven-haired soldier carefully. “Did she now?”  
“Yes. She mentioned how that girl in the bakery would not take her eyes off you the whole time you were there in the bakery! Now that was a sight I wished I had witnessed!” Fang laughed and Lightning could swear the corner of her eyes was twitching in annoyance at her general’s pointless babble.

“I swear to Etro Fang, one of these days I will look for somebody to replace you and Vanille.” Lightning grumbled. Fang waved off her threat casually.

Before either of the women could speak another word, one of the soldiers came rushing towards, them. His eyes seemed full of dread, and perhaps even panic. “Highness! Bandits, in Bodhum!” He yelled urgently.  
In an instant, just as her namesake suggested, Lightning was off. Fang turned to the soldier and he explained to her what had occurred not too long ago.

Lightning placed her fingers in her mouth and blew a shrill whistle. Immediately, Odin was at her side with frantic stable boys chasing after him with his saddle and reins in hand. Lightning dressed Odin in his saddle while one of the stable boys placed the reins on the steed.  
As soon as he was ready, the monarch kicked her steed’s sides and Odin galloped towards the palace gates where the frantic guards swiftly opened them.

Lightning could vaguely hear Fang following behind while shouting orders to the soldiers she brought to her side.

In the gardens, Noctis’ ears pricked at the sound of raised voices. Curiously, he trotted to the edge of the garden in time to witness the queen riding out of the palace grounds on Odin with several soldiers following behind; a woman wielding a red lance led the soldiers and Noctis assumed this was the general.  
Seeing the guards did not close the palace gates, Noctis’ curiosity piqued and the black wolf took his chance and raced towards the gates. The guards jumped in shock and surprise when the wolf’s dark form flashed past them. Torn between calling out the other guards to capture him, or to let the queen meet with her new beast companion, the soldiers could only watch as the creature headed into the direction Queen Farron had passed.

 

 

_-XIII-_

The streets were in slight disarray as several citizens scrambled into their shops and homes to avoid being attacked by the bandits that had appeared on the streets.  
Lightning glared as she witnessed the ruffians kick over a barrel full of fresh apples. The bandits laughed and grabbed an apple each and immediately bit into them.

Odin neighed loudly, grabbing the cohorts’ attention.

The bandits drew out their weapons and pointed them at Lightning and her soldiers. “If ye know what’s good fer ye, ye would do well ‘ta get out of our way!” One of the bandits threatened. Lightning’s face held nothing but a blank expression, while Fang seemed not in the least bit impressed with the bandit’s organization.  
“I’m afraid it is _you_ who should be leaving here.” The queen said and her steed snorted as if agreeing with his master’s words.

The bandits scowled and jeered. “We do what we want!” One of the young bandits dared to throw an apple at Lightning in an attempt to intimidate the officials in their path.  
However, the moment the apple came close to the queen’s face; it fell into two halves with Lightning grabbing them with a hand before the apple halves hit the ground. The young queen bit into one half of the apple and tossed the other half into the air for Odin to snatch and gobble for himself. The horse whinnied in satisfaction at the treat he had just received.

In Lightning’s right hand was a large silver blade with fine designs up to the hilt.

She finished her apple and, with a flick of her thumb and forefinger, she threw the apple’s peduncle into the young bandit’s forehead. The sheer force of her flick knocked the young man down entirely, much to the shock of the other bandits.

Noctis witnessed the spectacle from where he stood. It seemed as if Queen Farron had everything in order. The black wolf huffed; there was no point in feeling impressed anyhow.  
His blue eyes moved back and forth from the bandits to Lightning and her entourage. The bandits now seemed offended at the queen’s flick of the apple’s stalk and they began rushing forward.

Lightning narrowed her eyes; the bandits were clumsy with their movements and can easily be taken over. They made many mistakes, she noticed; they swung their swords around like mindless apes.

She lifted her arm and with a clash of her sword against one of the bandits’, she managed to disarm him without any difficulty.  
The soldiers rushed into the fray as well, disarming the bandits, but not harming them. Odin dashed right into the bandits and Lightning swiped their swords out of their hands in one swoop.  
Noctis watched at a distance; so this was how Queen Farron ruled over Bodhum? She joins in with the fray it seems.

To Noctis, in a way it was ridiculous that the queen had to bother with coming all the way down from the palace when she could have simply ordered her guards to rid Bodhum of these bandits.

Noctis’ eyes roamed over the guards and their queen as they disarmed every one of the bandits. When he caught sight of the queen’s sword, his attention was caught; he had never seen her carry that blade before when he first met her, or when she had been training.  
As soon as that thought ran in his mind, Queen Farron looked in his direction. She seemed rather surprised and dismounted Odin. She flicked her arm to the side and her blade vanished.

The wolf grunted to himself; of course, how could he forget? Those of royal blood had the power of the crystal and their weapons would be a mere summon away.

Lightning approached the wolf. “What are you doing here?” She placed a hand on his muzzle and stroked the fur. Noctis huffed at her.  
His eyes widened and without warning, he leapt over Lightning and landed heavily on one of the bandits had charged at the queen from behind. Lightning whirled around in time to see the wolf land on and snarl at the bandit. She blinked then smirked at the wolf. She pat the beast’s back, getting him off the shell-shocked bandit. Once the wolf was off, the bandit scrambled to his companions.

Lightning returned to Odin and mounted his back just as her soldiers had the cohorts herded together like cattle.

“Leave now, and never return here. Should you do so, I will not hesitate to cut one of you down.” Lightning said, her voice made the bandits freeze and her tone was deadly serious with her eyes held no sign of going back on her word.  
With defeated growls the bandit pack grabbed their weapons, turned, and swift ran off back to where they had appeared from. Lightning signaled Fang to her side. “Make sure they do leave.”  
Fang nodded and called the soldiers over to her as she ran after the bandits.

“As for you, wolf…” Lightning looked at him, “we better bring you back into the gardens.”

Noctis made no protest this time and followed behind Lightning and Odin as they headed back. It seems he had witnessed Queen Lightning during one of her finest moments of being queen, though he still wondered why she did not just simply stay back and let the soldiers do their duty.

The moment they returned to the palace, Lightning dismounted and handed Odin to a guard, ordering him to return the stallion back to the stables. The man bowed and did as ordered.  
Lightning stroked the wolf behind the ear. “Come on.” She walked to the gardens and the giant wolf moved in pace with her.

Lightning sat on the grass and sighed. “Duties are not easy…” Noctis looked at her, wondering if she was speaking to him.

He sat a few inches away from her and lowered his head in rest. Lightning laid back on the grass and stared up at the sky. The blue color constantly reminded her that other piece in her life; hopefully she will have the chance to see it again.  
Noctis opened his eyes and watched as the queen visibly relaxed for the moment. Whether it was due to exhaustion or the mere feeling of tension, he was not sure. The wolf looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds floated by, once in a while changing their shape to form a figure of any kind.  
As Noctis lowered his head to rest on his paws, he could have sworn one of the clouds formed the shape of a rose.


	5. Reine

"Your Highness? You are working already?"

Queen looked up from the scrolls and papers that littered her large oak table. "I awoke about only an hour ago, do not worry." The servant observed how busy his queen looked that moment. Her study was kept warm thanks to a lit-up fire in the fireplace  
Parchments, scrolls and other papers were scattered around her table along with a quill resting inside its ink pot.

"Would you prefer having your breakfast served here, Highness?"

"… Thank you."

The servant bowed and left the study, closing the door behind him. Lightning turned back to the scroll she had been reading a while ago and sighed; it was a request to expand the farms more due to the farmers needing a slight increase in income.  
The request was easy to grant; Bodhum had more than enough lands to farm in. The queen turned to the large windows behind her and stared at horizon. The sun was still rising as it was not yet in the sky completely.

She had been working nonstop since yesterday; however she could not find it in herself to sleep and merely headed to her study to work for a few minutes before she fell asleep on the chaise in her study.

She did manage to sleep after all, just not in her own chambers. Perhaps being surrounded her books and work helped in relaxing her mind into sleep. It was an odd concept but nonetheless that was how it felt to Queen Farron.  
As she gazed out the window she could tell the day would be cloudy, but if they were lucky it would not rain too heavily. Days like these calmed and soothed the queen's very soul.

Lightning glanced at the leftover work that lay on the table.

She was nearly done with them all. An hour more and she was sure she would be finished. The young queen settled in her chair and picked up the quill, getting to work right away.

Breakfast was served to her in her study along with a cup of warm herbal tea; it smelled more like strawberries though. Lightning chuckled and thanked the servant and he bowed before leaving the young ruler to herself and her work again.  
She ate as she worked, her eyes scanned every word written on the parchments she held in her hands. One after another, before she realized it, she was on her last scroll.

Lightning leaned back and smoothed her bangs back only for it to fall exactly back into place over her eyes. She took her time in finishing her breakfast and sipping her tea before she decided to finally finish her work.

It was said that among all monarchs, Queen Lightning Farron was the only one who was, not only the youngest ruler of her generation, but also the only one who seemed to be able finish her work on the desk before any more could pile up.  
And by the time she had more work on her table, she would have finished the whole pile again.

To Lightning it was nothing; she was merely doing her work as queen, nothing more.

She sighed and stood up and rolled her shoulders, loosening the kinks in them. She heard her shoulder and neck crack and her muscles loosened and relaxed a bit.  
She was done for the day, now would be perfect for her to remain in the library with a good book. The thought made her smile slightly to herself.

A servant came in to take the tray back into the kitchen while Lightning headed to the library.

Reading always made the young queen feel a lot better. It helped her mind relax and drift into endless dreams, taking away any burden she felt.  
It was comforting to leave the world of reality once in a while, though Queen Farron was very much in touch reality.

She entered the library and the sight of gigantic shelves with millions of books greeted her.

Lightning searched the shelves for a specific book until she found the one she felt like reading. She walked over to the windowsill with book in hand and sat down.  
Her eyes stared out of the window, taking in the green of her palace's garden before opening the book to read the pages.

Before long she was very much into the story and her mind was concentrated on every word that was on the page.

* * *

 

The deer carcass was consumed within a minute or two and Noctis liked his paw clean from the blood of the fresh kill.

His ears perked and he turned his head towards the window. His large blue wolf eyes spotted that familiar form of Queen Farron at the window.  
She was reading again, not a surprise. Still, the large black wolf trotted over until he was standing beneath the window. He stared up for a while, wondering what volume the young monarch was reading this time.

Deciding that he wanted to know, Noctis barked loudly.

The queen lifted her head up and looked down at him from the window. She blinked then closed the book and disappeared from view.  
A minute later, she arrived at his side and greeted him with a scratch behind his ear. The gigantic black wolf nudged her hand and pointed his nose towards the window.

Queen Farron always had a way to understand him despite him being an animal that could not speak in her eyes.

As he expected, she led him into the palace and to the library. The servants jumped whenever the two of them passed by because they feared the large wolf, but they knew their queen enjoyed the animal's company so they said nothing.

Lightning sat at the windowsill and Noctis sat at her side while she picked the book up to continue reading.

He looked over her shoulder and stared at the pages. It seems the queen was fond of reading about myths as well. Whether she believed in them or not, she never mentioned but he knew that she quite liked reading the stories.  
The current volume in the queen's hand was about the War of Transgression. It was a rather tense story to read in Noctis opinion, but Lightning's eyes scanned every sentence.

She glanced at the wolf beside her and reached a hand up to stroke his muzzle.

The beast snorted as if asking her if something was on her mind. She pats his wet nose then turned back to the book in her hands again.  
Noctis tilted his head slightly then let out a yawn; he had hardly slept last night and now it seemed that his tiredness was catching up. He laid his body down on the floor and placed his head on top of his paws.

The young queen stared at him but let him be.

She knew everyone at the palace wondered why she took in such a ferocious and enormous beast back with her. In truth, she was not sure either; something about the animal made her feel tranquil, like she could allow herself to relax and confide in him.

She was not sure if it was because he was an animal and did not speak so what she tells him does not leave his mouth. But perhaps it was because he was something out of the ordinary and it comforted her to know that perhaps she was not the only one who was different from everybody else. Yes, maybe that was why.

But there was also some sort of emotion she would always see in the wolf's eyes. It made her want to comfort the beast, even talk to him.

Lightning shook her head; she found it rather embarrassing whenever she would lose her concentration and fall into a daze. She was known to be focused and always alert. She groaned at herself in disapproval, still not taking her eyes off the pages of the book.  
The wolf was breathing lightly at her feet as he slept soundly. It seems as though the animal had not gotten any rest.

It made Lightning wonder just what a beast would be busy doing if he could not sleep.

She closed the book and stood up to put it away into its shelf then took out a new volume. She sat back on the windowsill; the wolf was still asleep.  
Lightning began the new story, enjoying the silence. She never felt bothered after and while reading and that suited her just fine; it kept her mind occupied and off any stressful thoughts that could press her down with heavy pressure.

A loud boom distracted her and Lightning looked out the window. The wolf jolted away from his nap and followed Lightning's gaze.

The cloudy day grew darker and the rains had begun. Thunder boomed overhead and the queen closed her book. The wolf watched her curiously as she put the book away on the shelf it belonged before leaving the library.

Right away Noctis trotted after her, having nothing else to do.

Lightning headed down into the gardens and watched as the rain fell and drenched the plants, flowers and grass. Noctis caught up to her and stared at the young monarch.  
She was staring at the rain and did not jump when another clap of thunder exploded in their ears. The queen was calm and seemed very at ease with such weather.

To his surprise, Lightning walked forward until she was in the garden and underneath the pouring rain.

She lifted her head and closed her eyes, allowing the cold droplets to shower down on her. Her pinkish strands stuck to her face as they soaked up the rain, her tunic was plastered to her body and her slender but muscular arms had many droplets sliding down her smooth skin.

Noctis moved a little closer and watched her silently.

The queen said nothing and continued to soak in the rain. Her hands closed into fists and she tensed for a second before relaxing her shoulders and opened her fists.  
It had been a while since she walked and stood underneath the rain. Thunder boomed again and a flash of lightning illuminated her, surprising Noctis with the sight it made.

Her hair looked as like it was glowing and her body seemed to glow as well, as if the storm was showering a goddess with its dangerous light.

Curious, Noctis stepped down onto the grass and moved towards the queen. She seemed to enjoy the coldness of the rain and did not shiver in the least.  
Noctis' body shook slightly from the sudden chill of the rain and resisted the urge to shake himself to throw the droplets off his black fur. But if he did so, it might break Lightning out of her trance.

It was strange; she seemed almost ethereal when she stood there.

Noctis shook his head. He did not like thinking this away about other women or any woman for that matter. And yet Queen Farron seemed to provoke these thoughts into his mind by just standing there under the chilling rain.

The servants that passed by stopped to watch their queen for a moment. Some of them looked as if they wanted to call out and tell their queen not to get soak or she may catch a cold. Though they seem to reconsider and just stood by, watching along with the others.

Lightning suddenly lowered her head and turned her head.

The servants—both the men and women—blushed and walked away hurriedly to give their beloved ruler her space. Noctis looked on in amusement when they scurried away then looked at Lightning again.

Her mood seemed to have changed from her peaceful calm to something he could not describe.

Lightning looked at him and then lowered her gaze to the wet grass as the rain continued to shower her already soaked body.  
Noctis blinked. Did he do something wrong? Lightning suddenly moved and walked deeper into the garden.

Not sure what to do, the black wolf followed her.

She was not sure why but she felt the urge to just remain under the rain. It was as if some emotion was pouring into and then out of her at the same time and being in the rain soothed her mind, taking the odd feeling away, albeit for a brief moment.

She heard the patting of the wolf's paws behind and her and she knew he was following her.

Lightning was not sure where she was walking to, only that she needed to move and keep moving until she could no longer feel that odd sensation burning within her chest.  
The wolf trotted behind her still then stopped when she did. The beast stared at her as she sat underneath one of the trees.

The cold droplets dripped down the tips of her hair and Noctis could not help but stare at how the tiny drops hung on the very tip of her bangs before it dripped down to the grass. Lightning stared up at the cloudy sky then exhaled deeply as she ran a hand through her soaked hair.

The wolf snorted in question as he placed himself beside the queen.

"It's nothing. Don't concern yourself over it." She said, stroking his wet fur slowly. Noctis' ear twitched, indicating he felt that there was more to it than that.  
She shook her head at him. "You're too smart for your own good wolf. I didn't think a wolf would actually be concerned over a human's problem."

Noctis was no real wolf, but he did wonder why he even cared or bothered.

Queen Farron's affairs were none of his concern, so why bother himself with her troubles? Perhaps it was because he felt obligated to be at her side since she came to his aid during their first meeting. He supposed it was only natural.  
The wolf huffed and plopped down on the grass. Lightning snorted at him and looked at the sky once more.

 

 

_-XIII-_

Plates were shattered along with several of the chairs. Dodging had not been difficult, but with the way he was acting, she knew it would be inevitable if he decided to attack her himself instead of throwing objects.

“You are making this harder on both of us!” She scolded, keeping herself ready in case of an attack. He snarled at her and threw his bottle of wine at her. She moved away swiftly and the bottle shattered loudly against the wall.  
“If you were not here right now our daughter could have been saved! But no, you let her die! You wanted her to die, didn’t you?” His voice was somewhat slurred but she knew he was beyond raged, but has been three years now. She wanted both of them to recover, but instead he had to make it difficult.

He kept glaring at her, his fist clenched tightly and his breath smelled faintly of wine.

“Stop this nonsense! That was years ago! I wished I had protected her, but I wish to learn to go on living as well! Why must you insist on reminding me about my failure?” She yelled at him, her eyes turned cold and solid but he was no moved.  
Instead he moved closer to her and connected his fist to her face. She spat and blood fell from her mouth but she stood once more.

Once again he punched her but she stood again and stared at him. “Why must you be like this? What happened to you?”

He snarled and hit his fist against the table. “I lost my daughter because you allowed her to die! But no matter… You have been useless from the start and my mistress can easily appease me, unlike you.” He spat angrily. She held in her emotions, just like her years of training had taught her. But this was her husband; it was difficult not to feel pain from his harsh words.

“I suppose I was nothing more than some breeding animal to you, wasn’t I?”

“Bah! You don’t seem capable of having another child even if you wished to! You are worthless!”

“Perhaps. But at least I do not drown in my sorrows like you, like a pig.”

“What did you say to me, woman!”

“I am tired of your rage! You know it will change nothing! Be unfaithful to me, harm me, and kill me! It will not bring our child back, nor will it bring you any peace.” She said firmly, keeping her eyes steadily on him.  
He laughed suddenly, almost unsettling her to the core. This was not a laugh she was familiar with; it was not the warm loving sound she heard those years ago. No. It was cold, dark, and sadistic, not at all like him. How could this man, someone she knew for so long now, become such a monster within a blink of an eye?

“Well? Do you not intend on striking back at me?” The man was provoking her, she knew. But she would not, could not give in to the anger she felt for him. And she most certainly will not lower herself to the level he had stooped down to.

“No. I will not.” She stood firmly. She would not become like him, she did not want him to be the way he is either. If only, she wished, there was a way to get through to him. She was tired of this dirty wastrel of a man, she missed her husband and the man he had been before.  
She noticed him approaching her with murderous intent in his eyes but she still refused to budge or hit him back. She had her knife hidden beneath her tunic but she would not point it at him.

He grabbed her by the throat. “You are such a waste of breath!” He pulled his arm back for another blow and she did not bother to move.

For how long had be struck her down, and for how long did she stand up once more to take another blow? She could barely keep count any longer. She kept holding on to whatever strength she had left as she took the pain all in while trying not to flinch or cry.  
She had been trained not to cry in her previous years. But it has been so long since she last fought a good fight. Did she still recall any of her training?  
Perhaps she did because she was still not crying as far as she could tell. The pain was still unbearable, however, and her husband’s fist was now stained with specks of her blood. He seemed enraged when she refused to respond and fight back. She only stood up to glare and take another hit.

He huffed and walked out of their home, slamming the door behind him.

Yes, this was how it will always be from now on. No matter how many times she attempted to fix the gaping hole between them, he could always respond like a demon angered for no apparent reason. True, she did blame herself for the loss of their unborn daughter, and she loved her still, but she wanted to move forward as well; it would have been what their daughter wanted.

She limped out of their home and headed off into the market, ignoring the curious and worried stares she received from the passersby.

She stopped by an alley. She did not need to look inside to know if he was there or not. He was most _definitely_ there. Still, she had to take a look.  
She moved into the dirtied corners, knowing full well what was hidden behind its dark creases. A brothel hid itself in this very alleyway. Queen Farron’s reign brought about the banning of such places like brothels, and it was because of Bodhum’s rise in prosperity and riches. Everybody had honest work and can easily find work to earn for themselves.  
But at times there were still several who disliked working out in the fields or markets and instead preferred to remain as an escort from a brothel.

She crept inside and right away she found him. She shut her eyes and looked away from him as he had intercourse with one of the whores. She clenched her fist until her palm bled; but she felt none of the pain except for the one inside her mind and in her chest.

She walked away undetected and began to wander the streets of Bodhum.

People would watch her, wondering how she might have gotten so battered. She dared not stop and talk to anybody, lest she break down and sob in front of everybody. No. She refused.  
She was not sure where she was going anymore. She only went wherever her feet took her and she was not stopping any time soon.  
She continued to walk aimlessly for Etro knows how long. Her body soon grew tired, her wounds started to sting, a pain she had been ignoring for a while. Now that she was alone, heading to nowhere at all with no distractions, the pain made itself known to her.

Her senses seemed to have dulled and weakened. Her wounds were not terrible; they were merely wounds from abuse and nothing more. Yet she felt herself tumbling into a world of oblivion and exhaustion. She stopped, fell to her knees and lifted her head.  
Before her she could faintly see grand iron gates. Whether Etro had come for her, or perhaps she was hallucinating, she was not certain, nor did she care anymore. She closed her eyes and her body fell.

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

"… It feels strange."

The wolf lifted his head to look at her. Lightning shook her head, obviously still feeling slightly awkward with confiding in a wolf. "At times…I feel as if I need to keep moving, whether mentally or physically. I feel that if don't run, I may fall and get swallowed by darkness… Luckily for me this feeling is rare and not constant but…when it does come for me, it attacks with full force." Lightning clenched one of her hands into a fist and stared at it thoughtfully.

Noctis' ears lowered in slight sympathy for his companion. He had felt like that a few times, though Lightning did not mention any reason why such an emotion would come at her. It was odd but he let it slide.

Lightning began stroking the wolf's fur with surprising gentleness. The two remained under the rain in the garden for a few moments until a servant came rushing over, his face bearing an urgent expression. "My queen!"  
Lightning immediately stood up and faced the man. "What is it?" "Majesty…the guards have found an injured citizen at the gates. I had called for a healer already but the woman looks close to dead. The healer request she be brought in the palace." The servant explained, losing his breath after speaking so quickly.

The young queen nodded to him. "Lead me there."

Noctis stood up and followed Lightning for a while before stopping at the entrance to the garden. He watched as the youthful monarch followed the servant to where this injured woman was said to be. With a huff, the wolf turned away and trotted back to where he resided in the large garden.

Lightning walked alongside the soldier until he led her to the palace gates.

She saw it; two of the guards were carefully bringing in a battered woman from the outside. Lightning approached and the guards immediately explained what they had witnessed.  
It appeared to be a fight based on the woman’s wounds but Lightning caught sight of a knife in the woman’s tunic; if it had been a fight, the knife would have been put to use if this woman knew how to use it.

Upon closer inspection was Lightning able to conclude that, indeed, this stranger knew how to wield a knife. “Take her into the palace and call a healer.” Lightning ordered and the men obeyed right away.

* * *

 

"It seems as though she had been battered by more than one person, Majesty." The healer explained as he examined the unconscious Bodhum woman who lay on the bed in one of the palace's guest rooms.

Lightning stood there with her arms crossed, observing the woman that she allowed into her territory. The sight had been rather shocking; the woman's lower lip had a small cut and her face was bruised horrible. Her body was obviously beaten into oblivion.  
When the woman stirred, Lightning remained silent while the healer spoke to the injured female in a hushed voice.

Upon learning where she was, the woman looked up at Lightning and her face became red.

When she tried to make an effort to get up and bow, Lightning stopped and gently pushed her down on the bed. “Speak freely." The young queen said, her deep voice sent shivers down the woman's back at how noble yet lovely the queen's voice sounded; she had never heard or seen the queen before, and what she saw before her eyes was quite a pleasant surprise.

She had heard that the queen was young, but nobody had said she was  _this_  young.

"Majes…ty…" She stammered, not sure how to begin. Queen Farron stood there, patiently waiting for her to regain her wits.  
When the woman had calmed down somewhat, she swallowed hard. "I…I did not mean to intrude upon your palace, my queen…"

Lightning waved her concern off. "It would be best if you explained how you stumbled here."

"I…it's nothing to be concerned with. I was only…having a disagreement with my husband." The woman admitted, flustered. Lightning raised an eyebrow. "You're husband was the one who did this…?" The woman quickly shook her head. "My queen! Please do not bother yourself with this! When I…recover I will leave and confront him myself."

"… You have skill with a knife I see."

"I…how did you…know, Majesty?"

"Your arms. I can tell you have swung a knife around a lot in training and self-defense. You also carry a knife on your side."

"Yes… My father taught me how to defend myself before he passed."

"But you couldn't point the knife at your husband."

"How could I? I merely wanted to talk to him about everything and yet he just—"

The woman stopped and bowed her head, ashamed for the disrespectful act in front of the queen. Lightning walked to the window and stared outside. "… He attacked you because…?"  
"He was not always like this…but…our daughter…she was not even born yet and then… My husband became angry…he killed the ones responsible and then…he changed. It was as if some sort of evil clouded his mind."

Lightning kept her eyes on the view outside. "Go on."

"… After that he started living his life like some demon prince; he would stay out late at night and drink—something my husband never does—then he would…go to the brothels and…and then one night in front of me he ravished a woman…" The injured woman started shaking when her mind recalled the traumatizing and heartbreaking deeds her husband had done behind her back and in front of her.

Queen Farron said nothing but the healer spoke up. "A brothel in Bodhum? That is disgraceful! Bodhum is already a lush and rich land so there is no need for brothels! Why have we never heard of this?"

"… An underground operation." Lightning said suddenly. "Majesty?" The healer questioned. Lightning placed a hand on her hip. "The reason none of you heard of the brothel here is because it is not a legal one; it had not been approved or permitted to open publically so it was made into an underground operation. This morning in my study while working I came across a document explaining that it was urgent to find this brothel and dismantle its business."

The woman nodded. "Yes, I knew that as well my queen. My husband became a regular there. And since he is still young and…lovely to behold, he became…well known among the women there…" The beaten wife was clearly brokenhearted by this fact. But she also clearly loved her husband still.

Lightning turned away from the window and headed for the door. "Now then… I have already agreed to dismantle the brothel. Now seems like a good time to begin." Her tone was serious but casual as well.

The woman watched the queen, wondering what the monarch meant. Lightning opened the door and as she stepped outside she said, "Help her get cleaned up and provide with a clean tunic." She left the room after that.  
The healer blinked then turned to the only servant in the room who had been standing there silently the whole time. The healer nodded and the servant moved off to do the queen's bidding.

Lightning headed off to her chambers to change into a clean tunic herself as her current one had been soaked in the rain not too long ago.

To her surprise, the black wolf sat in the middle of the hall, staring at her chamber's door. He must have thought she was inside.  
She approached the beast and stroked the side of his neck, surprising him slightly. The animal barked at her and Lightning opened her door to let him inside.

The wolf padded over to the foot of the bed and yawned before plopping down.

Lightning walked into the washroom to bathe in her rose bath. The wolf seemed to notice the moment he found her opening the door to the washroom.  
He stood up and follows; he wanted another chance to jump into the water and splash around again. The moment Lightning was inside he dashed inside before she closed the door.

The young queen started at him blankly as he ran for the large floor tub and leapt into the water, sending a large splash of water and rose petals her way and around the rest of the washroom.

As the black wolf frolicked in the water, the young queen undressed herself before stepping into the water and settling down for the warm rose petal-filled water to soak and clean her thoroughly.  
This time the wolf kept a decent distance from her instead of trying to coax her into playing with him in the water. It was odd since he seemed playful the first time.

She thought nothing of it and lifted her hand from the water, bringing a red petal up in her palm as the water slipped from her fingers.

Noctis stared at the queen; she seemed at peace but he kept a fair distance from her now. He could not stand it if he was close to a naked woman who was not… He stopped himself from thinking of her name and merely continued to splash in the large pool of warm water.

Only after a minute or two, Lightning got up stepped out of the bath. Noctis looked away from her bare from and just barely got a glimpse of her back as she stepped out to dry herself with a large towel from the rack.

The queen returned to her room and dressed herself in a fresh tunic that was perfect for outside.

The wolf emerged from the washroom and shook himself dry, sending droplets and rose petals around the room. Lightning sighed and pat his head before leaving him there to attend to business. Noctis watched her oddly then went after her.

The young queen noticed him at her heels but said nothing to make him stay behind.

As she headed for the front gate, she encountered the woman who was now cleaned and healed from the worst of her injuries.  
Upon seeing the black wolf she tensed but Lightning shook her head. "He's my guest. Don't worry, he won't harm you." The woman relaxed somewhat and Noctis looked at the stranger curiously. She had obviously been beaten; what was Lightning up to now?

A stable boy approached the small group with Odin in tow. He bowed politely and handed Lightning the reins. "Your horse, my queen." Lightning nodded in thanks and the boy walked off.

Lightning mounted Odin and the horse neighed in greeting to his master. She gestured at the spot behind her. "Get on." The woman's eyes widened. Her? Ride with  _Queen Lightning Farron_? It almost seemed too good to be true. Noctis snorted at the woman's obvious shock at the opportunity to ride with the queen of Bodhum herself.

Lightning reached down to grab the woman's hand and lifted her up onto the saddle, sitting the woman behind her. Noctis stared; the queen seemed to be a complete tomboy. Very much unlike—

"Majesty!" Several guards came over, announcing their aid to the queen. Lightning nodded at them and pulled on Odin's reins. The black horse lifted his head and turned the other way, his pure white mane fluttering in the wind.  
Intrigued, Noctis moved to stand beside Odin, much to the royal steed's dismay; he clearly disliked the black wolf that had gotten his master's curiosity and attention. Lightning looked at the wolf but did not seem to mind. The guards tried not to show their nervousness around the animal.

"Come." Lightning moved out under the rain and the guards followed her, along with the large black wolf.

The woman blushed at the queen's strong back as she rode into the town. "Do you know where your husband goes?" The queen's question snapped her out of her daze. "I…pardon?" She mentally slapped herself for stumbling before the queen.  
Lightning paid it no heed. "Your husband. Do you know where he goes to drink and to get a woman?" The beaten wife nodded and pointed ahead of her. Lightning understood and followed her direction.

The citizens of Bodhum immediately stopped their activities to bow down and greet the young queen as she and her escorts passed by. Noctis was impressed with how much respect the very young monarch had gained from her people and practically her entire country.

Also it seems that Lightning was somehow assisting the woman as well as heading out to complete her own goals. Whatever it was for today.

Odin came to a stop and so did the guards. Noctis stared at the scene for a moment, simply observing the ongoings.  
Lightning held her steed steady and the woman behind her shook a bit with what looked like regret and sadness. The young queen narrowed her eyes as a rather handsome man walked out from behind an alleyway with a woman on his arm.

Noctis' eyes widened in understanding. He knew Bodhum, with its rich and prosper lands, did not have brothels. But the sight before him could only mean that there was a hidden brothel in operation and the queen would need to dismantle the entire seedy business.

The man stopped and stared at the sight before him. Indeed, with his devilishly handsome face and with the way he seemed to hold an arrogant air and with a whore on his arm, he very much looked like a demon prince who came to break every law in the country.

"What do you want?" The man growled. He was obviously not in the mood to be disrupted while in the middle of bringing a woman home. The woman behind Lightning jumped off Odin and limped over, glaring at her husband cautiously.

He sighed. "Oh…it's you. Why aren't you home?" He seemed annoyed with her. "You were responsible for that, remember?" She said. The royal guards remained silent along with their queen.

"I'm here to settle this, finally."

"Please, you could not even protect my unborn daughter! You think you can handle  _me_?"

"This is not like you. And you know it!"

"You're right, this isn't like me; it's  _better_!"

"Bastard…!"

The husband shoved the whore away and she ran back into the alley. Lightning snapped her fingers and three of the royal guards rushed in after her.  
The man snarled in irritation at his wife and glared at her. "So know you bring friends to help you end this? You're weak. You have always been weak! It's no wonder our daughter did not survive!" "I did my damn best!  _You_  were the one who changed for the worst!" The wife yelled back.

"Bah! You cannot even draw your knife at me!"

The woman moved her hand to her side shakily, drawing out her knife. Her husband scoffed at what he deems as a pitiful display in his eyes. "You don't have the guts. You may have been a female vigilante in the past but now you are nothing but a  _woman_. I really should introduce you to my mistress. Unlike you she knows how to use those legs of hers in the bed." His smirked cruelly.

Noctis grimaced at the man's vulgar words.

The wife charged and swiped at him expertly, demonstrating her skill with the knife. Her husband sidestepped her and frowned. "Pitiful. You're not even trying."  
"… What happened to you? Why are you like this?" She asked, gritting her teeth angrily. The man shrugged. "Being…cruel makes me so happy. Everything is at my feet, and I could choose any woman to bed me."

Odin and Noctis snorted in disgust. Lightning watched on carefully.

The woman huffed and withdrew her knife. "… Unlike you, I won't lower myself to such a level." Her angry, arrogant husband glared at her. "Fight me if you want, you bitch!" The wife did not budge and merely looked away from him with a stern expression on her face.  
The man scowled in disgust at what he felt was her cowardice. When his wife made no move, he frowned and tackled her.

She pushed him off and got up. He punched her in the face but she wiped the blood off her face. "Strike me down if you want. It won't change anything…" She said ruefully. The man charged at her again and the former woman vigilante stood still, waiting for another blow.

It never came.

She looked at her husband and gaped in shock. Queen Farron stood there, holding the man's fist in her hand, preventing his punch to make contact.  
The man glared at the queen. "Out of the way you disgusting monarch!" Lightning said nothing and stared at him silently.  
The man then drew out his own knife with his free hand and made a move to stab the queen.

Lightning's eyes caught the glint of the blade lifted her other hand, catching the blade and stopping it in its tracks.

The guards left with her gasped in shock and horror. Their queen was holding the man's fist on one hand and in the other, she held onto the blade of his knife. Her hand was bleeding now but her expression remained the same.

Noctis snarled at the man then barked at Lightning, asking for a sign that she was fine. She grunted in response and pushed the man back, ignoring the fact that the knife's blade was digging into her palm even more.

To everyone's surprise, Lightning's strength surpasses the angry husband's and she manages to push him down to his knees. The man was too stubborn and puts more effort into his shove, but the queen proved physically stronger.  _"How is this possible?!"_

Finally, Lightning shoved him back and he felt on his backside. Before he could stand a silver blade was pointed at the tip of his nose.  
Queen Lightning had her blade pointed at him, her expression now firm and serious. "I don't know why you enjoy taking your anger on your wife. But as far as I can see, you should be glad that you still have your wife with you. Isn't that better than having no one?"

The man spat at Lightning's feet, much to the anger and horrific shock of the royal guards at such disrespect to their queen.

Noctis snarled slightly but noticed that Lightning was more concerned with getting the message into the man's thick skull. Odin snorted and pawed his hoof against the hard road they stood on. The horse was very much concerned of his loyal master's wellbeing, and the knife had cut deep into her bleeding hand.

"You can always try for another child. Wouldn't that be best instead of running outside and leaving your wife alone so that you can bed whores and drink pints every night?" Lightning's tone was that of a true queen and somebody who must be wise beyond her years.  
The man snarled at her. "Why must I listen to you? Do you know what they call you behind your back,  _Highness_? They call you a heartless monarch, even a demon. You show no emotion when facing an opponent…" The man chuckled darkly, "they even say that your face bears no expression, that a statue may have more emotion than you. You are made of ice they say. A queen cursed with no heart." He laughed at her despite the sword pointed at him.

The guards were no outraged by this. "How dare you!" "You scum! You dare insult the queen!"

Lightning took her blade away from the man's face and placed it against her shoulder, staring at the alleyway where the rest of her guards had dashed off; the sound of women screaming in protest can now be heard. She mentioned to the guards left behind. "Go assist them. The brothel is no more."

Her guards obeyed reluctantly and moved off as ordered.

The young queen dismissed her blade and turned her attention back to the man at her feet. "I care not for what others say. But know this; harming your own family for no apparent reason and not reporting the brothel is enough reason for me to bring you into the dungeons. However, I am not here to pass judgment. Your wife wanted to come home to you so I brought her back. Still, you will be sent into a cell indefinitely for your violence against her. Bodhum is a peaceful country so I will not tolerate such reckless and violent behavior if there is no good reason behind such actions."

The man spat on her boots this time. Odin seemed offended by this and reared while neighing loudly. His hooves thundered against the road.

Soon every brothel girl and the men owning the brothel were brought out by the royal guards. The men and women of the brothel glared at Lightning as they passed by her, escorted by the royal guards. "Also, Bodhum is rich and prosperous enough; there is no need for such underground places like the brothels. If you wish to earn your own, work an honest day with honest work." The young queen said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Noctis watched her with impressed blue wolf eyes. For someone so young and yet she acted like a queen that was past her prime.

Lightning sighed and signaled one of the guards to her then nodded at the angry husband. "Take him away." The guard was more than willing to do so.  
Queen Farron turned to the wife and placed her uninjured hand on her shoulder. "He won't be tried. We will just keep him there until he clears his mind completely. During that time, you have permission to visit him as much as you wish."

The woman released the breath she did not know she had been holding until she exhaled and looked to the queen with shamed eyes.

"Your Highness, your hand is wounded; you need to treat it right away!" One of the guards said, his eyed glued to the queen's hand; her blood ran down her harm and dripped onto the ground. She waved off his concern. "I will treat it once we return." She cleared her throat and the guard tensed.

Lightning walked over to Odin and mounted his back and the steed lifted his head proudly.

"Majesty…" Lightning glanced over her shoulder at the former vigilante wife. The woman bowed her head. "… Thank you. But…you did not have to bother with my burdens. They were mine alone." "And they still are. You just need to know how to face them. In time, I am sure you will conquer it. And if you wish to hone your skills, you are welcome to the training grounds. I am sure you would need an activity to calm your mind." Lightning said and pulled on the reins. Odin began walking back to the palace.

The woman watched as the queen left and she finally allowed herself to cry. She felt relief, happiness, sorrow, everything. Her husband was safe from being tried but now she was not sure if she can help bring him back to how he was.  
He hurt her in more ways than one, yes. But nonetheless, she loved him. He was, after all, the only man who saw past her walls when she still worked as a vigilante. He had been the first man to love her. Did she still deserve such a thing?

A queen cursed with no heart, he had called Queen Farron. Apparently, all those things said about the young queen were untrue.

* * *

 

Lightning brought Odin back to the stables and stroked his muzzle before she left him in the care of the stable boy. He black wolf was waiting for her when she got out.

Noctis stared at her bleeding hand and before he realized what he was doing, he approached her and licked the wound clean.  
Lightning stared at him silently, surprised at the beast's actions. Her piercing blue eyes watched him as he clean off her wound with an animal's care.

Suddenly, the wolf jumped back and turned away. Lightning raised an eyebrow then sighed in defeat. She walked past the wolf and ruffled his fur with her good hand before leaving to return inside the palace. The wolf remained in place.  
Noctis snarled; what had he been thinking? Why did he do that? He never touched any other woman's body, even their hand, nor did he intend to. He felt his self-pity rise up in his chest again and memories began flowing in his mind once more.

He shook his head, trying to clear them off. Still he hated how Queen Farron had impressed him. One day he would have to leave this place, and its queen for good.

* * *

 

Lightning soaked dabbed a clean cloths soaked in healing potion on her wound. She hissed at the bad sting but kept disinfecting the large gash.

Once it was cleaned, she grabbed the bandages she placed close by and wrapped up her wound. She carefully open and closed her injured hand, testing it for any movements that might make it painful for her. So far, so good.

She stood up from her bed and rolled her neck and it cracked a bit.

Lightning glanced at the booked titled  _Fabula Nova Crystallis_. It was the only book she kept in her room with her; it was her childhood favorite.  
She placed a hand on the book and looked towards the window; the rain had lessened but it was still cloudy outside.

"No heart… Huh."

Her musings were brought to an end when a servant peered into her room. “Highness? There is someone who wishes to see you. Your guest is awaiting your arrival in the stables.”  
Lightning raised an eyebrow and dismissed the servant. She sighed and inspected her wounded hand once more before leaving her chambers and walked to the stables.

When she arrived and was greeted with the sounds of chocobos squawking and kwehing. The queen looked around until she spotted someone standing in front of Odin’s stall.  
Lightning moved towards the end of the stables and stopped dead. She stared as the visitor stroked Odin’s nose gently, earning an appreciative snort from the horse. “There now… I hope you have been taking care of Lightning now. Have you?” The visitor said with a smile and Odin neighed.

Feeling somebody was watching, the visitor turned and was faced with Queen Lightning’s stormy eyes. The queen looked astonished as she stared at the young woman dressed in a lovely pink-and-white dress. The lady smiled at the young monarch. “It has been a long time, Sister.”

“Serah…”


	6. Soeur

“Why are you here?”

“You are disappointed to see me, Lightning?”

“No, not at all. I did not expect you to come here yourself… You could have written me again instead.”

Serah shook her head and smiled, taking her sister’s hands in hers. “I felt that it was more appropriate to visit instead; I have not been home for a long time. How has the country fared?” Lightning allowed herself a small smile and allowed Serah to pull her out of the stable and into the garden. “I missed the gardens…I see you have been taking care of it.” Lightning nodded. “It was the most important part of the palace to Mother. It’s only right that I have the gardens maintained.”

“You did well Sister. And Bodhum itself?” Serah asked as she placed her hand on Lightning’s arm when she offered her elbow. “So far, the country fares well.” Lightning said, staring upwards at the sky. Serah smiled; her sister had not changed a bit.  
Lightning was still very much he woman she grew up with all her life, but at the same time Serah could feel her grow stronger and wiser. “You have indeed grown stronger…” She murmured, feeling the hard muscle of her sister’s arm through the sleeve of Lightning’s tunic.

Lightning looked at her sister, surprise shone in her eyes for a brief moment.

Serah giggled. “Ah, don’t listen to me. I am just rambling again.” “I think it is best if you settle down inside first. Did you bring anything along?” Lightning escorted Serah back inside the palace and towards the sleeping chambers.  
“I had the servants bring my belongings into one of the guest rooms, not to worry.” “Why sleep in a guest’s quarters? You may stay in mine.” Lightning offered as Serah let go of her arm to lead her to the room her belongings were placed.

Serah sat on the bed and smiled. “I do not mind, really. The guest’s room is as pleasant as the queen’s chambers.” The queen shook her head. “I insist. I hardly stay there to begin with since there is much work I need to attend to.”  
“Sister…are you not resting yourself?” Serah stared right at Lightning, her eyes stern yet concerned. “I am fine Serah, there is no need to worry; I do rest myself when I need it most.” Lightning said dismissively but her sister shook her head disapprovingly. “No Lightning. You must rest more often; your duties can wait for an hour or two and you work hard enough as it is. The people know this.”

“Enough Serah. I am perfectly fine.”

“Are you really?”

“Look at me. I am standing before you.”

Serah lowered her head. “I am only concerned for you, Lightning. I have not seen you for two years and yet it felt as it were longer than that.” “I understand. But please, don’t worry yourself. You are a guest here… No, you are my sister; this country is still very much yours as it is mine. He people will follow you like they would me. Just enjoy your stay here and let me do the work.”  
Still as hardworking and selfless as ever, Serah thought. This was indeed her sister Lightning, always pushing herself beyond her limit no matter how tired she may become; it was very a big concern for the younger monarch whenever Lightning would do something foolhardy.

“I will enjoy only if you swear to me that you will not work yourself to oblivion. I know you, Sister.” Serah said, her tone very much said everything. The queen pinched the bridge of her nose then sighed in defeat, “Very well, I promise. You have my word.” Her younger sister gazed into her eyes for a long moment, almost gazing into Lightning’s very soul. When Serah let her gaze drop, she nodded at Lightning. Her sister kept her word, always. That much Serah knew.

Lightning moved to the window in the room and stared out. “I will have your belongings transferred into my chambers; you will stay there. I will also have Vanille tend to you now.” Serah raised an eyebrow. “And what about you?” “I can bathe and dress myself just fine, Serah. I can live for however long you are staying without a handmaiden.”

“Still such a stubborn goat I see.” Serah said with a giggle. The queen of Bodhum rolled her eyes skyward. “I should have known you are still the same little child from long ago.” “I am no longer a child!” Serah protested.  
Lightning, ever the monarch and politician smirked at her sibling. “And tell me, Serah… How old are you now? If I remember correctly you were merely sixteen when you were wed to Villiers; that was two years ago. And now you are eighteen. True, at that age you are considered a woman but you are still very much young and I am still and always will be your senior. I do age as well after all, as all humans do.”

Serah stared at Lightning in disbelief. “Must you be a politician, even during simple moments such as this?” “It keeps me in good practice.” Lightning admitted and shrugged. “You can never be sure when a fool tries to use his silver tongue to escape the consequence of his actions. As long as I keep my mind sharp I can corner him with words just as easily as I can corner my enemies with my blade.” “You are most definitely speaking like a politician…” Serah lips formed a pout.

Lightning placed a hand on her sister’s head. “I apologize; it is a habit I formed but one that I need.”

Before Serah could respond, Vanille peeked inside the chamber. Her everlasting smile was plastered on her lips as always. “I hear we have a special guest!”  
Lightning nodded at her. “Yes. Vanille, please tend to Serah during her stay here. I am sure you both have much catching up to do.” Lightning turned on her heels and headed towards the door. Serah jumped up from the bed. “Sister?”

“I have much work to attend to, Serah. Please enjoy yourself, I will return to you shortly.” The queen left the room and the two women to themselves.

Vanille grinned at Bodhum’s youngest heiress. “I have missed you Serah! It has been a long time, hasn’t it?” “Two years, but yes. It does feel much longer than that I can assure you.” Serah held Vanille’s hands in hers, reuniting with a longtime friend after what felt like an eternity.  
“How is Snow? Is he faring well?” The red head asked, her tone almost teasing. Serah’s face burned but she nodded. “He is well. I told him I wanted to visit my sister; he wanted to come along but duty has him bound to the palace at the moment.” “Ah. But I think it’s for the best. I am sure Lightning might not enjoy it if he stayed here as well.” Vanille and Serah laughed at how true that statement was. Although Lightning had come to approve of Lord Snow Villiers, she still held the part of her that resented him for whatever reasons only she knew.

This reminded Serah. “Vanille. How has my sister been? I hope she at least tried to look after herself.” The handmaiden sat down on the bed and Serah joined her. “Well, I suppose she has been trying. She has received a few cuts but nothing serious I assure you!” Vanille said before Serah could opened her mouth to utter a protest.  
“Bandits have attacked Bodhum the other day but Lightning had not been touched during the fray. Fang told me so.” “Then where did she get her cut?” Serah wondered; if Lightning had been unscathed during the—shocking to Serah—bandit attack, then how in the world did she cut herself? Vanille swung her legs back and forth over the edge of the bed. “A man was about to strike his wife but Lightning stopped his blow; I suppose it made him even more furious so he decided to end her. But she grabbed the blade of his knife before he could do so.” Vanille admitted, remembering the soldiers’ stories and seeing Lightning’s cut for herself after the queen had walked past her in the halls.

Serah thought carefully then mentally berated herself. How could she have missed it? Lightning’s hand had been wrapped in bandages but Serah had been too excited to see her sister again to fully notice it. “I feel foolish… I should have looked carefully.” Vanille shook her head. “Not to worry; it’s understandable since what mattered the most was seeing her again.” Serah huffed. “I still intend to speak to her about this. The wrappings looked clean. Did she change them?” “Unfortunately…the wound is actually fresh. She only received it today.”

“The incident with the man that you mentioned…?”

“Yes, it happened not too long ago before you arrived.”

“Then I _most definitely_ have to speak to her.”

Vanille stood up and brought Serah along with her. “You may do that later. For now why not meet everyone else? I am sure Fang would be happy to see you again!”  
Serah could not deny that she did indeed miss everybody in the palace. She nodded in agreement and was pulled along down the hallways by Vanille.

They first stopped by Lightning’s chambers and left Serah’s belongings there. After, Vanille and Serah continued on their merry way.

“How long will my sister remain occupied?” Serah wondered. The handmaiden looked at her with a smile. “Not to worry; she had already dealt with the most difficult work. It is only parchments and scrolls she will be dealing with.”  
The two women laughed and talked while they journeyed around the palaces many halls and rooms. Serah remembered them all too well and it felt good to be able to see it all once again. How she missed her home; she could still recall the time she ran down these very halls as a little girl, with her older sister chasing after her.

During Lightning’s last days as a princess, Serah would spend as much time as she could with her sister since Lightning had to start attending to her training and lessons more often. Serah had only been twelve years of age when Lightning had been crowned. Lightning was merely a girl of fifteen when she became queen of all Bodhum.

It was a heavy burden to place on the shoulders of a young girl who has not even reached the age of eighteen. Nonetheless, Lightning trained and studied until the day she was crowned and proved herself to be an efficient queen.

Serah missed the days when Lightning would smile and laugh and play like any girl did. But she knew Lightning was no longer a girl. No. She was a woman of twenty-one years; a woman of courage, elegance, power, and authority.  
The people of Bodhum loved her and men from nearly all nations wished for her hand in holy matrimony. Lightning refused every man who dared go on one knee and offered her his hand; she had been too young still when noble men came to her and until this very day Lightning rejected any suggestion of marriage.

But Serah knew the council would have pressured her into considering the idea of marriage for the sake of having an heir.

The notion was disgusting to Lightning. She refused to marry a man, noble or not, for the sole sake of breeding. Her parents had raised her with the right mind, to be noble and humble those lessons have engraved themselves into her mind. Lightning was a woman who determined her own fate, her own choices, and her own destiny.  
The council may remind her time and time again how important it was to marry and create an heir, but in doing so only earned them a scoff from Lightning. The way marriage had been imposed on her gave her the impression that breeding was more important to the council.

Of course Lightning was aware than an heir was important but with the way things are, marriages and heirs were at the very back of her head, especially with how the notion was proposed to her.

Serah knew Lightning was not against marriage, people just tend to interpret the thought of marriage the wrong way to Lightning, ‘rubbing her the wrong way’ as Fang had once stated. It gave Lightning terribly bad impressions on marriage and having children.  
If that had been the case between Serah and Snow, Lightning would surely be even more adamant on keeping them away from each other. But Serah had set out to prove it was different, that indeed she loved Snow and he her. It took long to convince her, but Lightning was no fool; she observed, watched. And the end result pleased her though she would not say so out loud. Thus Serah was allowed to be wed to Snow.

“Well now, this is a pleasant surprise! Serah it has been a long time!” Fang greeted as Vanille led Serah to the training grounds.

Right away the general dropped the sword she had been training with and walked over to greet Lightning’s sister. “How are you little princess? Has Snow been treating you well enough? I know your sister is still very unsure of him at times.” Fang laughed and Serah laughed as well. “Thank you Fang, but I am faring well and so is Snow. Oh, that’s right. He sends his regards to both of you.” Vanille and Fang grinned. “Well when you return, tell him we said our regards as well.”

Serah nodded in agreement. She glanced around the training grounds; it seemed to have improved in equipment and such, but it was hardly a surprise since Lightning herself tends to enjoy passing her time with a couple of sword swings.

Her blue eyes, a darker shade than Lightning’s, caught sight of a female figure swinging her knife around with expert ease. “Is she a new recruit into Bodhum’s army?” Serah asked, gesturing to the stranger woman.  
Fang shook her head. “Not at all. I am sure Vanille told you of an incident in which Lightning defended a wife from being struck by her husband.” Serah nodded. “Well, that woman is that wife. Lightning allowed her entrance into the palace and training grounds at any time she wishes. You see, her husband was a patron of a brothel that had hidden itself here in Bodhum. Your sister dismantled the business and the woman’s husband is imprisoned. But he will not be facing any charges.”

Serah seemed surprised. “Truly?”

“Apparently Lightning saw how much the woman loves the man. She locked him in the dungeons in order for her,” Fang glanced at the woman, “to visit him and speak to him without either one harming each other badly. That woman has been battered enough in her lifetime.”

Serah returned her gaze to the woman. She was clearly an expert with a knife. Perhaps a former vigilante. If so, then Serah was glad her sister was giving this woman the opportunity to regain her ability to fight, and to see her husband. Perhaps to the eyes of others, it would have been best for Lightning to place the husband on trial but Lightning knew what she was doing; she always did, otherwise she would not have done what she did. 

* * *

 

Lightning poured through the last papers on her desk and sighed tiredly. Her head was aching but she brushed the feeling aside and arranged her desk until it was neat enough for another use for work. She glanced at the window and noticed how the sun was close to falling from the sky. It was still light out but it was close to late noon now.

Perhaps it was best to check on Serah.

She left her study and moved walked back to her chambers. To her surprise, Serah was there sitting on the bed, digging through the clothing she brought with her for her stay.  
“I had expected Vanille to wear you out before I returned.” Serah jumped at the sound of her sister’s voice. She whirled around and placed a hand on her heart in fright. “You startled me! Well! I expected you to be working longer. Not that it displeases me; I am glad you are here already.”

She walked up to the queen and took hold on the bandaged hand. “I want to speak to you about this.” Lightning pulled it away and sighed. “It is nothing Serah. Just a mere scratch.”

“That is not a mere scratch, Sister! I was told you _grabbed_ the blade!” Serah grabbed Lightning’s hand again and unwrapped the bandages. The wrappings came free and Serah could see it was stained with Lightning’s blood.  
The gash was closing it seems but still very much new on the queen’s skin. “This is not a mere scrape. This is cut a bit deep!” “Stop fussing, Serah! I said it is fine!” Lightning protested, holding her wounded hand in her undamaged one.

Serah sighed and gently took Lightning’s hand again and guided her sister to the bed, sitting her down. She moved away and grabbed a bottle of potion and fresh wrappings from her traveling pack. Returning to Lightning, she carefully dabbed on the wound with a clean cloth. Lightning winced just a slight at the sting the potion made then relaxed once more when Serah covered the wound.

“I saw the woman not too long ago. In the training ground.” Serah mentioned after wrapped her sister’s hand. Lightning flexed her hand, opening and closing it carefully. Testing if it was fine for movement.

“I see. Was she doing well?”

“She seemed concentrated…”

Lightning crossed her arms. “That is good; it will keep her mind busy in the meantime. I have no doubt Fang and Vanille told you of what happened.” “Yes.” Serah nodded.  
“Any reason why you are here? I had expected you to be out for longer.” Lightning watched her sister, noticing how much she has grown. She still tied her hair to one side, similar to how Lightning’s hair merely lay on her shoulder.

“I have seen nearly everything. And I still remember how it is here in Bodhum.” Serah smiled. “I also wanted to rest…” “Yes, I am sure your journey here must have tired you out.” Lightning said and stood up, heading for the washroom. “Go on and sleep now.” Serah nodded and watched Lightning’s retreating back.

Lightning slipped into the warm liquid bliss, once again surrounded by the many rose petals in the water.

But as soon as she leaned back against the edge of the tub, she felt small gentle hands touch her scalp. Serah smiled when her sister relaxed into her touch. “I see you have been keeping your body fair and lovely.” Lightning shook her head. “It relaxes me and cleans me, nothing more.”  
Serah chuckled. While many women thought of ways to keep themselves young and fair, Lightning only thought of cleaning and resting her body. It comes as no shock as she works hard each day, never resting; a cry for help may come at any moment.

“Lightning… If I may ask, has the council spoken to you of finding a husband?” Lightning said nothing and Serah worried that she might have overstepped boundaries but Lightning finally answered her. “Yes. It is nothing new after all, but I grow tired of their endless reminders.” “There truly are good men in the world you may be able to find.” Serah reassured.

Lightning leaned back into Serah’s expert strokes on her scalp. “So much in quantity, and too little quality.”

“Perhaps…” Serah said as she continued to wash Lightning’s hair. It brought a smile to her face that Lightning still trusted her with every touch or helping hand she lent. After an argument over Snow she had been worried that perhaps Lightning’s trust in her had lessened, but with the way they were now, it seemed that not even that aspect has changed. Of course, she knew Lightning was too selfless, too noble. She was more than worthy to be called a queen. It made Serah swell with pride that this woman before her was her very own sister.

“Serah.”

“Mm?

“You can stop. I am finished here.”

Serah blinked then stood up. “Oh.” She stepped back while Lightning grabbed a nearby towel and rubbed herself dry. Serah’s eyes watched the red petals that fell off her body then followed Lightning back into the room.  
She walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a clean tunic for Lightning, making a face at her sister’s choice of clothing. None of them were of a woman’s liking but more of male. This was the same old Lightning, the one who refused to have her legs covered by skirts and preferred to run around in breeches.

She dressed her sister and Lightning shrugged the tunic on and stepped into her breeches.

Serah returned to the bed and sat down, eyeing Lightning carefully. She seemed to have become stronger yet again; from a young but wise fifteen-year-old, to the hard and cold, calculating eighteen-year-old, and now she was this solemn and quiet woman of twenty-one.  
The change was amazing, yet scary to Serah. She and Lightning were growing, but Lightning was different in more ways than one. Serah shivered.

“Are you cold?” Lightning pulled the bed’s covers up over Serah.

Chuckling, Serah shook her head. “I’m sorry. I was merely thinking too much. I’m fine.” Lightning nodded then moved to her chamber’s window. She stared out and watched as a black form raced around through the garden. She watched and sighed wistfully.

“Serah.” Her younger sister looked up at her. “Come with me. There is someone I want you to meet.” Lightning walked out of the chamber and Serah quickly scurried after her.

Lightning brought them to the gardens and Serah stared up at her older sibling in puzzlement. Why were they in the gardens? “Wait.” Lightning said quietly, sensing Serah’s silent question. For a while nothing happened. Serah opened her mouth to ask why they were standing there but was interrupted but a sudden rustle.

Lightning’s eyes remained forward, staring at whatever was approaching.

The gigantic black wolf approached the sisters. Slowly and cautiously. He knew Lightning well enough but the newcomer was somebody he had not yet met.  
Lightning moved closer to him and the wolf settled down on his haunches. Serah’s eyes widened. “He is a guest here.” Lightning said, “I brought him here to recover; I will have him released once he is in a better shape.” She rubbed the fur on the wolf’s large neck. “My sister.” She introduced to him. “She will be staying for a while.”

Noctis glanced at the younger female; so this was Bodhum’s second princess. Serah Farron, he supposed her name was. This young one had similar features to Lightning, however her eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue and her face was much softer, youthful while Lightning’s face was sharper.  
Serah’s hair was tied up on the left side of her head; similar to Lightning’s hair resting on her shoulder. Though Serah’s pinkish strands were much longer. Serah was slender and feminine while Lightning was taller, physically stronger and toned from her arms to the rest of her body.

Serah stared right back at him in awe. “He’s beautiful, Sister.” If Noctis had been a man at the moment he would have blushed or cleared his throat from embarrassment.

Lightning nodded. “He is also intelligent it seems. Not to worry, he won’t harm you if you are with me. Once he remembers you he won’t attack.” Serah moved forward slowly. Noctis stood up and stared down at her. Lightning took Serah’s hand in hers and slowly placed it on the wolf’s muzzle.  
Noctis sniffed at the Bodhum princess’s hand.

She smelled much more different than her sister but their essence was the same.

“What do you call him?” Lightning shrugged at Serah’s question. “Wolf…” When her sibling gave her a look she shook her head. “No point in naming him; he will have to go free soon.” Serah lowered her head. “I see. But I suppose it is nice to know you did make more friends after all.”

Noctis snorted. He had not considered Lightning a friend, just somebody who was helping him recover until he was well enough to leave; something he could not wait to do.  
Lightning looked at him and for a brief moment he could have sworn there was something there in her eyes but it was gone before he could make out what he had read in those deep blue pools.

“Serah, why don’t you return to the bedchambers and get some rest?” Lightning suggested. Serah let out a small yawn and smiled sheepishly. “I suppose I should. I will see you at dinner then Sister?” The queen nodded and Serah left.

Noctis glanced at the queen of Bodhum. She was silent now and watching as her sister retreated back into the palace halls. “She has grown. And even if I were to wish, there is nothing I can do about it. I admit I may have reacted poorly when she announced her choice of groom…”  
Noctis stared at her, surprised at the confession; so she did dislike Lord Villiers. He had heard the man was rather…hyper. He spoke loudly but he was a good man. And unlike Gilgamesh he at least knew when to stop and think. Sometimes.

Lightning crossed her arms and shook her head. “As long as nothing goes wrong I can learn to let the matter go. If I must.”

The black wolf poked his nose against her shoulder. “You may leave if you wish; there is no need to listen to me.” Lightning said, stroking his muzzle.  
Noctis huffed and turned to rush back into the bushes. He stopped for a moment to watch the queen. She remained in place and just raised her head to watch the sky. 

* * *

 

“I hope you had a fitful rest.” Lightning said during dinner. Serah grinned. “Of course. Your bed is most comfortable after all.”

Behind her, Vanille giggled at Serah’s words. Lightning cleared her throat. “Yes… But do not expect it is because I take a lover into my chambers. I am through with those jests.” The younger women laughed. “There is nothing wrong with a mere jest, Sister. It is not uncommon for those of royalty to bring a lover to bed after all.”

“Yes… I am aware.” Lightning’s tone was dull.  Vanille chuckled. “Ever the noble Farron.”

“Tell me Lightning, how is the wolf being fed?” Serah wondered. Lightning sat upright. “I had the soldiers release live animals into the garden; deer or anything wolves feed on. He captures it and eats.” “I see. You are making sure his instincts does not dim.”  
Vanille smiled. “Your sister is fond of that animal. She even talks to him at times.” “He is intelligent. That is all.” Lightning defended. “You find many fine males within the animal kingdom, but none in the human kingdom.” Serah said in jest.

The young queen groaned lightly. “Please, stop straying to that topic. I grow tired of it.”

After that dinner had been a quiet affair. Serah and Lightning retired to the bedchambers right after. Once she was settled under the warmth of the covers, Serah glanced at Lightning. “How are you feeling now?” “I am fine Serah, there is nothing to be worried about.” The queen sighed.  
“I just wanted to make sure.” Serah laid back against the pillows and Lightning followed after. “Not to worry.” The queen stroked her young sister’s cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Sleep now Serah.”

With a nod, she did so. Lightning watched her for a long moment before she laid back; turning her gaze to the ceiling then closed her eyes.


	7. Passé

_“Princess, please! You will spoil your clothes!” The servant ran about frantically, chasing after the young girl and her companions. “Sister, maybe we shouldn’t torment the servants so much?” The youngest princess said, looking back at the tired and frantic man._

_Her older sister scoffed. “It is not my fault they are fussing over nothing.”_

_“That’s true! Lightning can spoil her clothes whenever she wants! Just like me!” Fang grinned, obviously proud of the mud and dirt that smudged her face.  
Lightning frowned and started moving off again. Fang grinned and followed excitedly while Serah and Vanille pouted at their older counterparts for being so stubborn. “Sister can we please sit down first?” Serah panted when Lightning came to a stop by the rose bushes. She nodded and the three other children sighed and dropped themselves on the ground._

_Serah smiled as she inhaled deeply to take in the smell in the air. “The roses smell so lovely, Sister!”_

_Lightning sat beside her, crossing her legs. “Mother did so well in keeping the flowers healthy. I wish I could have seen her do it again.” “I wish Mother were still here…” Serah’s smile dropped. Her older sibling placed a hand on Serah’s head. “Don’t cry Serah! You have to be a big girl now!” It was almost an order. Vanille wished to calm Lightning down but Fang held her back._

_“But Sister…” Serah swallowed, “we’re just princesses. We cannot do anything else…” Lightning was about to speak when somebody spoke first.  
“Ah, but soon your sister will no longer be a princess…” A tall man _ _with an oval face and dark skin, short, brown hair and brown a mustache approached the girls._

_“Sir Amodar!” Fang exclaimed happily upon seeing her and Lightning’s swords master mentor._

_Lightning huffed and crossed her arms. Amodar laughed at the eldest princess’s expression and ruffled her hair. “Come now! That is not the face a queen must make!” Lightning’s eyes darkened. “… Why must I be queen?”  
_ _“Serah is too young, after all. Once she reaches the right age and you wish to step down, only then can she be queen.” Amodar chuckled, but upon seeing Lightning’s face he supposed he must have given her the wrong answer. “Listen to me, Princess. I know it must be difficult for you to take in the thought of being queen. But you still have a bit more time; you will only be crowned next year, when you are fifteen.”_

_Amodar sighed and brought the girls along back into the palace and settled them in the kitchen where he allowed them to munch on bread and cheese._

_Lightning ate nothing, only blankly staring at the table. The general of Bodhum’s army placed his large hand on her tiny shoulder. “I know you wish to remain like a child for a bit longer; I wish that as well for you, but if Bodhum is left without a ruler for too long, outsiders may try and claim the throne. But if you ascended as the ruler then Bodhum will surely be safe.”  
The eldest princess frowned and looked up at Amodar; that stubborn spark in her eyes shone through, along with the brief flash of grief. “I’m only a child. I don’t belong on the throne.”_

_Fang, Vanille and Serah stopped munching and stared at Lightning._

_The eldest princess was merely a girl of fourteen years, but after the king and queen’s untimely demise it was decided that the eldest daughter was to rise up and ascend to the throne. Many objected as Princess Lightning was still too young; but the council gave her only one year to wait until she was crowned. Fifteen years of age was still too young but they must rush as to not risk the chance of an uprising or invasion. Should news of Bodhum’s empty throne reach the ears of outsiders, the country would risk being taken and the last of the royal family overthrown._

_Lightning understood this, of course. But she was still a young girl, not yet a woman, who had no place on a throne just yet._

_Amodar looked upon at his protégé with the sad eyes of a father. He understood her sadness to an extent. The king was his most trusted friend since boyhood, and to lose him and the queen was a blow to Amodar as well. The king had entrusted him with training his eldest daughter along with another potential child of his choice, in the way of the sword.  
Fang was a rather wild child but her energy and quick mind made her a potential student, and alongside her, Princess Lightning, who should have been passing her time with other young ladies, was more interested in the art of sword fighting._

_Amodar had expected Fang to be excellent due to upbringing as the daughter of a long family line of hunters from the village of Oerba. Though they were not of high status or noble blood, Fang and her family were respected by the king and queen. When Fang’s parents had passed on, the young huntress did not let it hold her back from releasing her energy and learning the ways of her people. Yes, it was expected that Fang would be a wonderful student._

_But the princess was an entirely different and shocking matter._

_Those in the royal family did indeed hone skills, especially the males of the bloodline, but the females such as the queen and princesses were known to have only enough knowledge to help them should they need to use a sword, and are not as skilled as the men, even with the crystal’s powers flowing equally through both the men and women._

_But Princess Lightning was different; she possessed what seemed to be an innate ability with a sword. The moment she began her training, she took all her lessons to heart and right away adapted to the feeling of a blade in her hand. She was merely eleven-going-to-twelve years of age.  
The king had tried to dissuade her from such an activity but the princess was stubborn and preferred moving and spending her strength and energy on something more interesting than trying on a new dress—for she enjoyed slacks over skirts—or playing with lovely dolls with her sister._

_Right away, Fang found the princess to be a rival for Amodar’s attention. But the young Lightning was ever so noble and humble, winning Fang’s respect and friendship after several training sessions together. Amodar watched over the girls equally and treated them as a father would. He grew as a proud as the king was when the princess and the young huntress grew in skill despite their age._

_It was then Fang announced her dream and ambition of becoming the general of Bodhum’s army, to lead them just as Amodar did, also swearing her undying loyalty and friendship to Princess Lightning and Princess Serah.  
Her words and determination were impressive. Though she tended to be rather unruly and mischievous, she had proven herself to be efficient in many ways as a fighter. Lightning was no different. She was just as skilled, perhaps even more so than Fang. Nonetheless, they were young girls with impressive sword arms._

_However, unlike Fang, Lightning possessed royal blood and in this blood ran the power of the crystal. A power that all from a noble bloodline possessed. While Fang would continue her training, Lightning soon had to move on to a different training once her sword mastery was complete, and that was to use the crystal’s power. It proved difficult, even for the skilled princess.  
But her determination and stubbornness made her push through with each lesson. Even when she caught a terrible cold from the rain and needed to stay in bed, she still insisted on training to the point that guards were assigned at the door of her room to keep her from escaping into the training grounds. The princess was stubborn, but not crazy as to jump out of the window recklessly. However, she created a rope from her many large blankets in order to climb out. Her father was less than pleased but it amused him how much his eldest child could get into._

_Serah was the voice of reason to her older sibling, but Lightning still held her head high with her foolhardy stubbornness. Nonetheless, she grew into a strong and proper young lady who wanted nothing more than to watch over her young sister.  
When Serah expressed her desire to train just as Lightning did, the older sister was against it. It surprised the king and queen was protective Lightning had become but it impressed them as well; they knew Serah would always be in good hands now. And although the younger princess was atrocious with a sword at first, she progressed rather fairly under Amodar’s tutelage. And at times, Lightning’s._

_Vanille, a longtime companion of Fang was not as adept in fighting and stood on the same level as Serah, but she found her calling in the art of magic, especially healing. Many of the palace’s healers and magic-users taught her everything they knew until the girl’s Cure spells grew to extraordinary heights. She enjoyed skipping through the palace halls with Serah, Fang, and Lightning.  
Always by their side no matter what until she was appointed handmaiden to the princesses. She did not mind as she found every resident of the palace kind and helpful; she wished to put herself to good use as well._

_Amodar sighed heavily. “You will learn to be a good queen. Not to worry, everyone will be by your side. Including me. I will teach all there is to learn.”  
Fang grinned, showing her teeth. “And I will become general of Bodhum’s army! I will the strongest soldier and protect the country!” Vanille laughed, finding her friend’s seriousness over the matter rather endearing. “I can help with my healing! My teachers say my magic has grown wonderfully!” “And I will learn how to fight! Just like you, Sister!” Serah announced._

_Lightning lowered her gaze to the floor, her cheeks burning. She was reluctant to just simply take the throne once she reaches fifteen. But she did not want her home being taken as well; her mother and father would not have wanted that. She was torn. She wanted to still be as she was; as a young girl free from duty until the right time comes, but she knew there was no other way.  
Ascending to the throne would keep Bodhum safe and she had plenty of time to learn. Still, she could not push away the ache in her heart despite the changes she made in herself to leave the past behind._

_She was only a child. But now, she must become the queen._

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

Queen Farron opened her eyes slowly; the first thing in her sights was the ceiling of her room. She exhaled tiredly and glanced to the side. Serah slept beside her, a peaceful smile on her face.  
The young queen wondered what she dreamt of. The past? The happier days? It could be anything wonderful since it put a smile on the younger monarch’s face.

Lightning sat up ran a hand through her hair, letting her bangs slip through her fingers smoothly.

“Sister?” Serah’s voice made Lightning turn slightly to glance at her. “Did wake you?” Serah shook her head and released a small yawn. “Not at all.”  
Lightning got up and rolled her shoulders. It was the crack of dawn and not everybody was awake just yet. Serah realized this and stared at her sister. “Lightning? Please tell me you are not going to begin your duties just yet.” Lightning resisted the urge to curse; indeed she had intended to work a little bit before the sun rose completely. But Serah seems to making sure she did no such thing.

“… What would you have me do then, Serah?”

“Sleep a bit longer; you need rest, Sister. You know this.”

“I can manage. And I have slept long enough.”

Serah sat up and reached out for Lightning’s arm. “Please Sister; understand that I am only saying this because…I am concerned.” “I know. But do not fret so much; I have more than enough strength to work this early in the morning.”  
“No Sister. You will sleep in for the day and work once you have rested properly. I insist.” Serah pulled her sister back onto the bed and gently pushed Lightning down onto the mattress before tucking her in, covering her with the soft, warm blankets.

Lightning flushed. “Serah…” “Not a word! You should sleep a little longer.” Serah lay back as well, smiling at her work on Lightning. The queen sighed but protested no longer. Closing her eyes, Lightning allowed herself to relax until sleep overtook her once more. 

* * *

 

Noctis could not sleep. His mind raged with nightmares of that day, the day of his loss and the day began blaming all for his despair.

The black wolf snarled; he cared not if the past was to be left in the past. His rage and sorrow was all he had left and he had no intention of letting go now, or ever.  
His disturbed mind kept him from sleeping however but at this ungodly hour, there was nothing to keep him entertained. He got up from the soft grassy patch he slept on and trotted all the way towards the palace walls.

He wondered if the queen had awoken. If she did, then she would at least be able to provide him with some entertainment.

Noctis looked up but the windows of the library were pitch-black. It seems she had not awakened yet. He yawned and curled up, laying himself down and hoping to sleep for at least a moment. Even if only for an hour or less. He growled when it did not seem to help but he kept his eyes close. He felt too restless to sleep and too tired to wake up fully. It was troublesome but he refused to live his life any other way. If these memories were all he had left then nobody was going to take it away from him.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

Lightning’s eyes shot up and she sat up abruptly, startling Serah.

“Sister? Did you have a nightmare?” Serah touched her sister’s tense bicep but Lightning shook her head. “I need to tend to something.” Before the younger sister could protest, Lightning pat her head reassuringly. “Do not fret, it is not work. I will only be in the library should you need me.”  
Serah sighed and nodded. After making Lightning swearing she will really be only in the library, she let her go.

The queen moved down the halls swiftly, the scent of the still-dark-day soothed her senses.

Her feet brought her to the gardens where she stopped and her eyes surveyed the area. Her sight came upon the black form of the wolf.  
She sighed and approached the beast. He was twitching, and moving restlessly in his sleep. Perhaps beasts did dream, but of what? Lightning touched his back and his eyes shot open. His jaws were wide open, ready to pounce and attack. But upon meeting Lightning’s eyes, he stopped and drew back. The queen had not moved an inch despite the near attack.

Instead she tugged at his scruff. “Come.”

Noctis perked up slightly and followed her into the palace. They were going to the library. Good. He would at least be able to keep his restless mind busy.  
He trotted after her, ignoring how the moon’s light seemed to make her hair glow with an ethereal light. The queen was too distracting and she did not even notice; he could not afford that, it was why he wished to leave as soon as possible, once he was better.

Lightning opened the library doors and the wolf walked in, followed by the queen.

Right away Noctis moved to Lightning’s favorite spot by the window while she scanned the shelves for a decent volume to read. The wolf watched her as she searched the large shelves of the library. Noctis lifted a leg and scratched himself while Lightning grabbed a book and returned to his side.  
He huffed and tried to look at the cover of the volume. To his surprise, Lightning placed it on the floor, in front of him before she sat down on at the sill to gaze out of the window. “I apologize, but I am afraid I am exhausted to read myself. You may enjoy it for yourself…”

Noctis watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep, closing her eyes and resting her head against the window. He turned to the book and carefully flipped the pages with his large paw.

As he read, he would occasionally glance at the sleeping queen. He wondered if perhaps she had been working well into the night again. But he had seen the window of her study and it had been dark, signifying that she had gone to bed instead. But perhaps the queen was unable to sleep; that could be a plausible explanation to her current state of needing sleep. Not that it mattered to him in the least, of course.

Noctis read until the sun rose. Only then did the doors of the library creak open.

The wolf stared cautiously then relaxed upon realizing it was only the queen’s sister. Serah spotted her sibling right away and made her way over, carefully sidestepping Noctis and avoiding his large swishing tail. She placed a hand on Lightning’s cheek gently. “Lightning?”  
The queen’s eyes flashed open then she released a sigh. “Serah. I apologize; I seemed to have…fallen asleep.” Serah shook her head at her sister then glanced at the wolf.

“I did say he was intelligent, did I not?” The queen said, knowing what Serah had been thinking of when she saw the wolf reading.

Noctis shut the book with a push of his paw and nudged it towards the queen, indicating that he was done reading for the day. Lightning nodded and brought the book back to its proper place upon the shelves. Serah watched, observing that the wolf was indeed smarter than just some animal. Her sister seemed to encounter the most fascinating males in the kingdom of animals instead of the kingdom of humans, just as she had jested the night before.

Lightning then placed a hand on the wolf’s back and led him back outside and released him into the gardens once more where the beast immediately dashed through the dense bushes.

“I need to attend to my duties now, Serah.” Queen Farron announced quietly and walked to where her study was. The youngest heir followed her but Lightning stopped her. “You may spend the day with Vanille. I am afraid I will be occupied for the whole day.”  
Serah lowered her head and nodded in defeat. “Very well… But, please rest once in a while Sister.” “Not to worry.” The queen turned and left the library, leaving Serah surrounded by shelves and shelves of books.

Lightning sat at her desk and rubbed her temples tiredly.

Her mind was racing and it seems as though she had no control over it. Her thoughts and sleep were disturbed frequently but she held it back despite how it only created an even more painful feeling inside of her head. But duty always came first, no matter what.  
She had studied and trained for her days as queen. It was a difficult task, and much different from sword practice. Her advisors, wise men who served loyally under her father, taught her everything she needed to know in order to rule. She had been taught to find flaws in the words of the silver-tongued guilty, trained to observe the many body languages that may hold the answers. Her body was trained to fight, to persevere, to protect, and to challenge.

During the nights as her early years as a newly-crowned queen, she would often have trouble  
sleeping. She spent her nights training and studying when slumber refused to take her.

Even at her young age she had known that much was expected of her, that a heavy burden and duty was to be placed upon her shoulder the moment she was given the throne.  
She had said nothing and held her head up high as her mother and father would have wished of her, but inside, her sorrow buried itself deeper into her heart. She had been a child when she was named queen, and yet many immediately sought her aid, her advice, and worse; her hand.

It should have been too much for a young girl to bear but she pushed through; she had her kingdom to protect, and her sister to raise on her own. Everything was upon her shoulders and every pain and hardship pierced her chest.

The moment she was crowned queen, she was no longer considered a girl, but a woman. A woman with a title, a woman with a duty, a woman with power, authority and respect. This was the role she must take and live up to ever since her birth. She knew she had to become a woman, act like a woman and be a queen. Long had she lost her youthful wiles and replaced them with the wiles of a ruler who spoke words and fought battles for her people and the last of her family. Her days as a girl playing out in the gardens with her companions were gone and were instead transformed into days of studying and training until the sun had set. Her small girlish hands transformed into the callous, hard, strong hands of a warrior that wielded a sword.

Lightning’s eyes read the parchment in her hands, with many more littered on her desk, waiting to either be signed or at least glanced at.

She could swear that she was close to bursting at any moment. But she pushed herself to finish work before she even released her relieved sigh.  
Once every parchment was dealt with, she got up and exited her study. She felt crammed, she needed space, more than what the gardens provided; she needed to be outside. Making her decision, she strolled to the stables, greeting Odin with a touch to his nose.

The steed snorted in greeting. “I feel stuck, old friend. Want to join me for a moment outside?” Odin neighed at his master’s suggestion and Lightning led him out of the stables and dressed him with his saddle and reins.

Odin broke into a gallop the instant the queen settled on his back. The guards nearly had no time to open the gates for them but managed to do so in time.  
The steed’s hooves clopped down the streets of Bodhum with the civilians watching as their ruler passed them by. Lightning kept her eyes forward, staring ahead at the plains that laid just outside of Bodhum’s main gates.

Once she and Odin made it out, the horse slowed himself down in order for his master to take in the beauty that surrounded them. 

* * *

 

Noctis snorted in displeasure as he walked along the flowers in the garden. It seems that Her Majesty has left the palace with her steed once more.

He knew of her prowess as a ruler, but in his mind he felt that the queen was nothing more than a frightened child; it was shameful for a ruler to be as such. While no one else noticed, he certainly did. Queen Farron worked hard everyday but once she was pressured enough she would take her horse and run away like a coward for a couple of good hours.

Noctis snarled in disgust but could not hold back his arrogant thoughts; unlike Queen Farron, he was free from all duties. There was no one to hold him on a chain; nobody was there to crush him with their meaningless embraces, and so-called love, and appearance mattered not to him. He was a wolf, a wild beast. He cared for none but his own life; survival of the fittest.  
And he refused to sleep and slave his life away on the throne his father did. No. The world he desired was a world with no barriers, no responsibilities to hold. Not a soul could command him. And he was able to keep what was most precious to him; his memories of her.

Nobody understood his grief or sorrow, not even his own fool of a father. The man failed his role as a father, and Noctis could now care less what happens now. Perhaps he was being too arrogant, but it did not matter. Who would care to tell a beast that he was being a pompous windbag? He did as he pleased now.

“Vanille.” Noctis stopped and looked around to see Lady Serah speaking with the handmaiden. Noctis remained in place, covered by the thick brush.  
“Serah. Something the matter?” Vanille turned to face the younger Farron. Serah fiddled with her hair. “I cannot find my sister…” “I am sure she is fine. If she is not in the palace then I know for certain she is outside riding Odin.” Vanille smiled warmly and right away Serah exhaled in relief; of course, how could she forget? Lightning always enjoyed taking Odin out for a run at times.

“Lightning will be all yours once she returns. I saw the work she had already finished for this day when I cleaned her study.”

“Thank you Vanille.”

“Not to worry! But I feel like there is something else on your mind?”

“Perhaps…”

“Tell me.”

Serah sighed. “I just worry for her. I am proud of how much she has accomplished in such a short span of time. But what of herself?” Vanille nodded. “Yes, I understand where you are coming from. But…that is just how Lightning is. You and the country comes first before all else to her.” “I know that already. I just do not want to risk…” She trailed off and the redhead handmaiden placed a hand on her friend’s arm. “That is understandable. Do not worry Serah; Lightning will not go anywhere unless you tell her to.”

Noctis tilted his head in confusion. The women made no sense; though they were apparently speaking of Queen Lightning, their words did not bring anything together for him to understand.

It seems everything is about Lightning Farron. What made her special? She was just another monarch, another queen. This is nothing unusual. Why was everything revolving around her? Including back home in Lucis; her name was spoken many times by the servants, the council, and the citizens. Even his father, King Regis, spoke so highly of her.  
True, Bodhum and its royal family is a longtime friend and ally to Lucis and the Caelums. But Noctis was growing tired of everything being about Queen Farron. It was always about her and her accomplishments, it was always about some other monarch such as Lord Cecil or Lady Garnet.

What about him? What about _his_ sorrows and his pain? It had always been about everybody else, especially Queen Lightning. But for once, Noctis wanted it to be all about _him_ about _his_ suffering. Not a single soul cared or bothered.

His heart ached with pain as he snarled ferociously. Now everything _will_ be about him, and now he could care less about the words of the monarchs, of the Alliance. He wanted no part of it any longer; this life was his alone and his heart was hers still. Not even his father can change his mind. This new path he chose for himself will be of him and him alone. No kingdom, no titles as a prince or king.

 _“May you all rot in the Underworld!”_ Noctis snarled internally and turned to run back, deep into the gardens.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

Lightning placed a hand on her chest; her innermost thoughts suddenly grew disturbing. Odin fidgeted slightly, sensing his queen’s distress. She pulled on his reins. “Come now Odin. Let us return.”

The noble steed neighed and walked onwards, back to the gates of Bodhum. Lightning stared upward, watching as the sky began to glow in an orange-pink light. It will be dark soon and Serah was by now worried. Her younger sister may begin lecturing her, but it did not matter to Lightning. She felt slightly calmer so a mere scolding will not disturb her peace for the moment.

When the sudden pang of unease crept into her mind, Lightning kicked Odin’s sides, signaling for the great beast to speed up and hurry on back to the palace. Odin did so. The wind whipped at his mane and tail and at Lightning’s luscious pink hair. However this time, the rush of the cool winds did not settle the uneasiness in her chest.

 


	8. Disparus

Lightning dismounted Odin the moment she and her steed entered the palace gates. Odin neighed loudly and right away the stable hands rushed to the mighty horse, attempting to calm him and bring him back into the stables. Odin resisted until he saw his master enter the palace. Finally, he settled down and allowed the boys to take him back to his stall for a good brushing.

“Majesty! We have been seeking you—” “I am aware.” Lightning said, cutting her servant off. He bowed and scurried off, sensing his queen’s off mood. She walked towards her study, her stride was quick but she made sure to keep herself from rushing like a clumsy fool.  
She pushed the doors open, not caring at the moment if it had caused a slight ruckus. The passing servants scampered at a safe distance from where their queen stood; knowing all too well that to stand in her path whilst she was in a dark mood would mean chaos. But just as well, they knew she would always have a proper reason for being in a terrible mood.

Lightning shut the doors of her study before approaching her desk. A lone letter sat there, a familiar seal held the envelop shut.

The queen narrowed her eyes as she picked up the letter and peeled off the seal. Unfolding the letter, her eyes scanned the words written down. She frowned slightly then folded the letter and placed the envelope on her desk as she reread the letter. This was certainly a need for concern.  
She heard the doors open and glanced over her shoulder to see Serah enter, accompanied by Vanille. “Sister? Has something happened? I heard the servants whisper that you seemed…distracted.” Serah said, moving closer to Lightning. The young queen handed her the letter, much to Serah’s puzzlement. She took the letter and stared at the insignia at the bottom. It was the crest of Lucis.

“An invitation to a formal dining from the king?”

“It seems he wishes to discuss something with me.”

Serah looked over at her sister as she stared at the invitation that had been placed on her desk. “For what reason? Was it stated?” Serah asked, looking the letter over but found no clue as to what the king would want with her sister. “Private matters, I assume.” Lightning said, taking the letter back and placing it on top of the invitation. She turned to Vanille, “Have the other servants spoken to you of a messenger?” The handmaiden nodded. “Yes. I had heard that a messenger had come to seek you but you were absent at the moment so the other servants must have brought him here to leave you the letter.”

Lightning nodded, almost absentmindedly, and looked down at the invitation.

The King of Lucis has invited her to a dinner that would take place in three days time. Though it was merely a letter she had received, Lightning could sense urgency in the message.  
“I have not visited Lucis for some time. I suppose this invitation would be a reasonable excuse to do so.” Lightning arranged the papers that sat on her desk before taking the letter and invitation with her as she left the study.

“It seems so sudden…” Vanille confided, twiddling her thumbs as she walked with Serah and Lightning. The queen shrugged. “Perhaps. But sudden or not I feel my presence is much needed there. I am uncertain as to why, but if I wish to figure it out, then attend I must.” “Perhaps Lord Regis is in dire need of assistance regarding the country’s economy?” Serah suggested.  
“I doubt that must be the case, Serah. If that were true then word would have already spread like wildfire at this very moment.”

The younger women nodded in understanding.

Lucis and Bodhum have been close allies for as long as anybody was able to remember. Their alliance was strong and unbreakable despite the many attempts to have the two countries battle each other. For, perhaps centauries, the Farron and Caelum line have been close companions; never failing to come to the aid of the other should it be needed urgently.  
Until this day the bond between the two allies remained as strong as ever, and it was because of this that Lightning felt obligated to accept the invitation sent to her by the king. Though she was aware that she hardly attended to simple gatherings in the past, she knew King Regis understood why. But now she was certain she would at least be able to attend the dinner.

Three days. It was enough time for her to prepare.

“I suspect I will be staying there for a day or two.” Lightning mused out loud, much to Vanille and Serah’s surprise. The queen merely looked back at them with a blank expression. “Why wait for three days to have the dinner? As monarchs we have every means of preparing and reaching a neighboring country within the same amount of days if I and the other invited guests were to leave now. I am certain Lord Regis knew I would figure this out; after all our kingdoms have been allies even before my birth.”

Serah nodded. “Yes, that is understandable. However it still does not explain why he would need you to stay in Lucis for a while.” “Perhaps he wishes to speak about his son.” Vanille said suddenly. Lightning glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. The redhead clasped her hands together. “Remember the rumor of the prince missing from the kingdom? Perhaps he wishes to discuss his son’s disappearance with somebody he could trust, which happens to be you, Lightning.” “I see…perhaps that might be the case. But whether or not it is, I will be assisting in whatever the matter is.” Lightning stopped at the door of her chambers. “Vanille, notify Fang and let her know I will be gone for a day or two. I need her to be in guard here in my absence.”

Vanille bowed and ran off to do as ordered. Serah entered the bedchamber with her sister and watched as Lightning grabbed her knapsack, and put in only the necessities she needed. “Has Prince Noctis truly disappeared?” Serah could not help but ask.  
Lightning glanced at her for a brief moment before continuing with her packing. “Perhaps. I have not thought much into it. Unlike myself, Prince Noctis was not forced into an early kinghood and rule over Lucis.” “So you suspect he must have…purposely left for the sake of some male desire to roam free?” Serah inquired. Lightning tied her knapsack shut. “I am not an expert on men, Serah. You are better off asking a man instead.” “An irony, Sister. You act like a man at times.” The younger Farron giggled.

The queen sighed and ruffled her sibling’s hair. “Enough jesting now Serah. But yes, that is my theory; as far as I know of Prince Noctis, he enjoys his freedom. Though he had seemingly decided to settle down when Fleuret came. But of course, I am sure you know how that ended.” Lightning did not seem the least bit sympathetic. However, Serah knew it was only because she was seeing things in a rather mature way, unlike the other monarchs who would scowl or jeer, or pity in an instant.

“Have you spoken to the Prince before, Lightning?”

“Unfortunately not. I have not had the opportunity to meet him face-to-face.”

“You have in your much-younger-years.”

“True. But I hardly remember his face now.”

Lightning sat on her bed and held her hand out. In a flash, her sword materialized in her hand. She grabbed a cloth from inside of her tunic and began polishing her blade.  
Serah watched her silently for a moment before speaking again. “I…do pity the prince in a way. It was his first time experiencing love if I am not mistaken.” Lightning did not even blink or change expression. “Indeed. But that is no excuse to run from your family or your duties.” Serah gaped at her. “You also believe the prince ran away out of cowardice?” “No. Not cowardice,” Lightning stood up to swing her sword around. “Not cowardice, but denial.”

“Denial?” Serah tilted her head to the side curiously.

Lightning swung her sword again. “Indeed. As you said; it was his first love and therefore it was his first time feeling heartbreak and betrayal. To grow attached and then to have it shattered before your eyes… It will be hard to accept and at times, the only way to face it is to run away. Only a few stand their ground and fight the pain, and even fewer are lucky enough to have the bond reconciled and repaired anew.”

The younger Farron sighed. “Ever the politician.” “One does not need to be a politician or scholar to see that, Serah. I observed and thought of it hard. And although I may not know or understand this curse called love, I am not a fool. Though I am not implying that I am correct; this is merely a speculation on the prince’s…departure.” Lightning explained, dismissing her sword with a swing of her arm. The blade faded in an instant.

“But if I were to state my opinion…the prince has allowed himself to trust too easily. He had been too eager to grow close to Fleuret. Of course, it is in nearly every man’s instinct to desire to come close to a woman so it is no surprise. However I doubt he even waited to see if the woman was trustworthy.” Lightning walked to her window and stared outside. “Fools rush in. That is the saying that wise men would usually state. And indeed it had come to pass. I cannot fault the prince since it is his first time to have such a feeling, but of course who am I to judge? Still, with my upbringing, I cannot help but have this kind of opinion. He should have waited, and if it were difficult for him to do so then he could have at least not give _everything_.”

Serah looked somewhat puzzled. Lightning stared at her sister’s reflection on the window. “I have seen that it is a natural instinct to give even your soul to the person you believe to be your eternal match. But to just simply give up all without thinking first could be a fatal mistake; look at what happened to the prince. Now he might have started to live in denial and the refusal to let go of the past. Though your devotion goes to your match, your mind and heart is your own.” The queen sighed deeply, “But of course it is just as you said Serah; I am ever the politician. I do not speak from experience, but merely from what I observe and what I can theorize.”

“If it is any consolation, I did take the time to know Snow. That is why I spent as much time with him as I could. If you recall he and I have been seeing one another for—” Serah was cut off when Lightning placed a hand on her head. “I know. You are a Farron; we all share the same strong mind and judgment of character. I just…did not want to have to let go of you. I admit I was living in my own world of denial. And for that, I apologize.”

Serah grinned and embraced her sister’s waist. “Lightning…those words mean a lot to me. I was never angry at you, I was only afraid that you have come to hate me.” “That is…not possible.” Lightning admitted.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

“I hear that you will be staying in Lucis.” Fang said, staring straight at Lightning. The queen crossed her arms. “I am needed there, Fang. As Lucis’s closest ally, it is my duty as queen to answer to the distress of the king.” The general groaned. “Yes, but for what reason? Lucis, as far as I can recall, is fine on its own.” “Some matters are best discussed in private, General Fang.” Lightning said, looking at Fang sternly. The huntress raised her hands. “Fine. I understand.”  “Good.” Lightning glanced at the gardens, noticing that it was rather quiet. “The wolf. Has nobody seen him?” Fang shook her head. “Not at all. It is my opinion as a huntress I assume that he is…avoiding we humans. The wolf has problems with his mind as far as I can tell; never has an animal acted so…unnaturally scorned.”

Lightning grunted. “I see. As odd as he is, his intelligence gives him an alibi to act as so. If I were to guess, I would say he wishes to leave.” “Right you are, Sunshine. However, I did have a small discussion with him. I know he hears me but he was too much of a coward to come out and face me as I spoke.” Fang said with a scoff.  
“And what discussion might that be, Fang?” Lightning raised an eyebrow at her general. The huntress shrugged. “I merely said that he better be grateful to you and everybody else in this palace. Were it not for you he would not have survived with in such a condition; being starved, wounded and dehydrated.”

“Thank you Fang. But that is not necessary; he will be leaving once he is better. I have said this plenty of times already.” Lightning reminded. “Yes, yes I know. But animal or no, he should at least show some respect. Like Odin.” Fang smirked and Lightning returned the expression. “Be careful Fang, you might inflate his ego.”

Lightning glanced towards the garden again then sighed. “I suppose we should leave him be for the moment. He is a wild beast after all.” She moved away from the pillar she had been leaning against and strolled off. Fang sighed and followed behind.

“Serah will be leaving in two days; it gives me enough time to remain at her side. And on the third day I shall journey to Lucis.” Lightning said, straightening her grey tunic. Fang nodded. “Aye, I hear you. It must be nice seeing her again, yes?” “Yes. I had been wondering if I would ever see her again at all.” Lightning admitted.

“The little princess never had the heart to hate you.” Fang said reassuringly, earning a nod from the queen. “Yes. And the same applies to me.”  
Fang smirked again. “I hear from Serah that you have speculations of Prince Caelum’s disappearance.” “Yes, though I do not feel like repeating myself at the moment.” Lightning said, rubbing her forehead. Her general shook her head. “There is no need; Serah told me of what you had said. But if you want my opinion, I think the prince is a complete and utter _fool_. He should have known Fleuret was merely using him. Tenebrae has always been against us and the Alliance for years. Lucis is no exception.”

“Mistakes are unavoidable, Fang. No matter how much I and everybody else in the world wish to avoid it, errors are made everyday.” Lightning said, “As I had said to Serah, true, he should have taken the time to know his lady love before surrendering his soul to her, but he was not raised the same as I was. I believe he met Fleuret at the age of nineteen and the charade lasted until he was twenty-one. Nineteen-years-old… The prince was still very much a boy instead of a man.”  
Fang scoffed. “You were eighteen and yet you displayed a more…civilized reaction to the matter. From the rumors I hear, the prince wept like spoilt child.”

“That is your opinion Fang. And while I agree with half of what you say, it is in the past now.” Lightning reminded. Fang raised a hand and clenched her fist. “Past or not, to run away from your country, and to sacrifice your people for a selfish heartbreak is foolish!” “As I said, General Fang; he was not raised the same way as I was. He still has his father and therefore has the freedom that I no longer have. Perhaps when I was still known as a princess, yes, but no longer.”

Fang snickered, showing her teeth. “Amusing is it not?”

Lightning stopped walking and glanced at her. “What is?” Fang placed a hand on her shoulder. “Prince Caelum may be a man, but he must bow down to _you_. You are of higher status than him; you are _queen_ while he is still merely a _prince._ Man or no man, you are above him. If he were king then that would be a different matter entirely. But of course, knowing you for so long I know that even kings will look up upon you.” “Indeed? I have not noticed.” Lightning’s tone suggested that she was not in the least bit interested in the matter.

“I just find it shameful. How old is the prince now? I am aware he is older than you by a few years…” “Three years, as I was told.” Lightning corrected. “Ah, you see. If that is so then he must be a man of twenty-four years now. And yet he is somewhere out there, sobbing like a child while you have already outranked him.” Fang’s smirk widened at the thought.  
Lightning shook her head. “Insulting the prince will make no difference in what had occurred those three years ago.” “I am not insulting. I am merely stating facts.” Fang defended. “Very well. To each his own…” Lightning muttered. 

* * *

 

Lightning spent as much of her time as she could manage with Serah. Her sister would be going back Yusnaan, back to Snow Villiers. As much as she wished for her younger sister to remain in Bodhum longer, duty called out and both of them needed to attend to it.

During Serah’s final day, she requested for her and Lightning to visit the wolf again. Lightning merely shrugged and led Serah to the gardens. The sisters waited for a long moment until the sound of familiar paws reached the queen’s keen ears.  
The black wolf appeared to them, though he seemed not at all pleased. Lightning took a step closer to the beast. “My sister wished to say farewell. She is leaving today.” The wolf looked at the younger monarch then huffed in defeat and laid his body down. Boldly, Serah approached him and touched his muzzle carefully. “It was nice meeting you.” She said with a smile.

Noctis remained still as Serah Farron said her goodbyes. When she was finished, he stood back up and ran back into the bushes, not caring if it was practically rude. What did it matter? Animals cared not for etiquette. “I suppose he is beginning to dislike me…” Lightning mused, “No matter. Attachment is something we both wish to avoid.”

She led Serah to her carriage where the coachman and his chocobos stood ready.

“Look after yourself.” Serah said, holding onto her sister’s strong hands. Lightning nodded. “And you as well, Serah. Tell your husband not to do anything foolish, that is, unless he had done something of the sort while you were here. If he did, then tell him not to do it again.”  
Serah laughed and embraced Lightning. “Thank you Sister. I wish to stay longer, but I have duties as well.” “I know Serah. I am aware.” Lightning said, stroking Serah’s back comfortingly.

“Safe journey, Serah.” Vanille said, taking her turn to wrap her arms around her friend. Fang smiled and stroked the younger Farron’s hair. “We will be here if you need us.” “Thank you both.” Serah said before turning to the carriage and stepping inside. She looked back at her sister and friends, and then at her home before sitting inside the carriage. The coachman closed the door of the carriage and took his seat up on the carriage and drove the chocobos forward. Fang and Vanille bowed down respectfully then returned to the inside of the palace.

Lightning remained and watched silently as the gates of the palace opened to allow the carriage out. The queen watched on until the carriage, and her sister, was out of sight.

With a heavy sigh, Lightning turned on her heels but instead headed for the stables. The moment she entered, she could hear Odin’s snorts and neighing greet her. She reached his stall then reached up to touch his smooth face. “She went home, Odin. She will return to Yusnaan safely.” Odin snorted at his queen. “I am feeling fine, old friend. No need to worry.”  
The steed made a sound of disagreement and Lightning smirked at him. “Do you doubt me?” When Odin snorted, Lightning shook her head. “Trust me, Odin. I merely find it difficult to see her go like that. But I suppose that is how life goes. Ah yes, speaking of which… You and I will be going to Lucis. Tomorrow. Will you be ready by then?”

Odin neighed proudly and held his head up high.

Lightning chuckled and stroked the horse’s strong neck. “Good. I will come to fetch you at dawn.” The monarch then left the stables and headed back into the palace.  
Lucis was about a five days ride, but with any luck, should they keep running, she and Odin may reach there a day earlier. Lightning ordered the servants to lock the library and her study while she was away and they bowed before running off to do so.

“Are you certain you want to travel to Lucis alone? Just you and Odin?” Vanille asked when Lightning retired to her bedchambers for the night. “Yes, I am certain. I need you and Fang here to keep Bodhum safe. I can trust you both with that duty, or am I wrong?” Vanille shook her head. “Bodhum will be safe during your short absence, my queen.”

Vanille dressed the queen in fresh garments before leaving for the night. Lightning laid down on her bed, staring at her room’s ceiling blankly. Tomorrow would be a five-day long journey; rest is most certainly welcome at the moment. 

* * *

 

“Come Odin.”

Odin immediately obeyed and left his open stall to follow Lightning outside. The queen placed the saddle on his back and put the reins on. Lightning’s knapsack rested on her back as she mounted her steed. Dressed in a dark cloak, with her armor hidden beneath, Lightning was no prepared for the journey. The sun was still absent from the sky but she knew it was now morning.

As Lightning guided Odin to the palace gates, her eyes widened in surprise when she spied Fang and Vanille waiting there for her.

“We came to see you off.” Fang explained. Vanille smiled at the queen warmly. “Take care Lightning. Return as soon as you can.” Lightning nodded. “I intend to. Not to worry. Please look after Bodhum while I am gone.” Fang and Vanille nodded before they turned their attention to the palace gate. It opened slowly. The general and handmaiden took deep breaths before stepping aside for their queen.

Odin moved forward slowly until Lightning kicked his sides, sending him into a gallop. Vanille and Fang watched as Lightning and Odin disappeared into the dark of the early morning.

The streets of Bodhum were quiet except for the sound of Odin’s hooves hitting at the ground as he galloped by. The cool early morning breeze blew past them, sending shivers down Lightning’s spine. Not from the cold, but from the excitement.  
Odin felt the same as he neared the main gates of Bodhum. The night watch that stood there immediately opened the large gates, already notified of their queen’s journey to Lucis. They bowed to her as she and Odin whizzed past the shut the gates as soon as the queen and her steed her outside.

Odin halted for a moment to look back at Bodhum. Lightning did so as well. For a brief moment, they remained in place. Lightning turned her sights forward once more. “Run Odin. Take us to Lucis.” The mighty beast reared then sped forward.

 

 

_-XIII-_

Noctis growled lightly as he paced around his large makeshift nest, made of fallen leaves and dried flowers.

He had heard that Queen Farron had departed to Lucis. His home, his country. His kingdom. No doubt his father must have invited her for a social gathering. There was no issue there, but Noctis could not help but feel a nervous chill run down his spine.  
Was his father still looking for him? He hoped to Etro he was not; he did not wish to go back now or ever. There was nothing left there waiting for him either way. All that was left is duty at the palace, nothing more.

He continued to pace, his large tail swayed from side to side in aggravation.

Noctis disliked how slow his recovery was coming along. He had wished to speed the process along, but to no avail. His healing factor seemed to be the same as when he was human. He cursed Etro for not giving his wolf form a more powerful, fast-healing body.  
But he supposed he should be grateful to the goddess for giving him this body; it was better than nothing. Still, he was not in the least bit pleased, and now the queen had gone off on her own to Lucis; it was a five-day journey! What had that fool of a queen been thinking? Taking only her horse and herself with her.

He dropped himself onto his nest and huffed disapprovingly. He knew that compared to him, Queen Farron was merely a child. One that had been forced to sit upon the throne before she had reached the age in which she was allowed to do so.  
Multiple times Noctis had wondered how Bodhum has no collapsed while under the rule of a fifteen-year-old child. He had said this to Stella once and she had laughed. Indeed, Noctis had felt the same. Yet despite this, word had spread of the young queen’s exploits as a great ruler. However when Stella had been by his side, Noctis cared not of the news from the outside. He had neglected several of his duties, but they could always wait.

Not even his father mattered. Only the love he shared with _her_ mattered to him. He knew that it was the same with her. But oh how he had been mistaken. None of it had been real, not for even a second. But Noctis could not stop, did not want to stop.

The wolf snarled to himself; he wanted to heal and recover in an instant. The sooner he was gone from here, the sooner he would be able to continue with his own life and live by his own decisions and nobody else’s.

Looking at the sky, he saw that it was still dark. It was still very early and he assumed that the queen’s general and handmaiden had retired to their beds again. Noctis slinked out of the brushes and silently trotted out of the gardens and into the halls of the palace. If the queen was not here at the moment, then he would entertain himself.

He crept to where he knew the library would be. He had memorized each path and hall. The wolf stood still for a moment and within an instant, his shape changed. His body stood upright and the fur vanished from his body, instead a black cloak covered him, hiding underneath it a dark grey tunic. It had been a long time—three years, in fact—since he had been in this shape.

He carefully pushed the doors open but they did not budge. He applied a little more force to it, but the doors did not open. He growled to himself in disbelief; the damn queen had locked the library. Turning away in dejection, Noctis retreated back into the gardens, the black form of the wolf reappearing once again.

Now how was he to keep himself entertained?

 

 

_-XIII-_

Lightning hopped down from the apple tree and landed on her feet, her armor made a slight clanking sound at the action. Odin fidgeted impatiently until the queen showed him the apple she held in her hand. She tossed it to him and Odin caught it with ease, devouring the bright red fruit in a mere instant.

“We still have long ways to go.” Lightning said as she turned to look at the horizon. They had stopped for a short break as Lightning did not wish to overexert Odin. The horse seemed to have protested but obeyed his queen nonetheless.  
Lightning grabbed her cloak from Odin’s back and flung it onto her shoulder’s concealing her armor once more. “Come Odin.” She mounted the white-maned steed and gently kicked his sides. Odin snorted quietly before exploding forward in a burst of speed.

Should anybody witness them, Lightning and Odin would appear as nothing more than a black-and-white blur on the horizon.

Lightning knew, and even felt Odin’s excitement. He had been kept in the stables for a long time now, and to finally run off for longer than he had been allowed to back home in Bodhum, was new and thrilling to the wild stallion.  
“Five days. Are you certain you are able to run for that long?” Lightning was answered with a confident grunt from Odin. She smirked. “I expected no less from you.” 

* * *

 

Lightning was familiar with the surroundings and the path she and Odin were taking. No carriage would take their route but since it was merely Odin and herself it was easier to head down this route they were on. Odin had no complaints either as he kept going, undeterred by any obstacles. With ease the noble steed jumped over gaps between ledges and remained on course.

Lightning glanced over her shoulder, silently musing how far they must have traveled from Bodhum. It had been four days since she left but now she was close to Lucis, of that she was certain.

Her knapsack hit her back slightly as she rode on, but she paid it no mind as her armor and cloak prevented it from feeling any more irritating. Odin seemed to slow down after another hour or two. Lightning jumped off his back, much to the steed’s surprise. “Rest yourself for a while, old friend.” Lightning said, settling herself down against a nearby tree.

Taking a look around, Lightning observed how tall the trees around them were. The woods were not too dense or deep but the many trees in the area sometimes blocked out the light of the sun, but not too badly that it made the woods seemed as if it were evening.

Odin bent his legs as he laid his body down beside his master, shaking his head with a snort.

“We won’t be staying long, not to worry.” Lightning reassured. She knew Odin disliked wasting time almost as much as she did when she grew impatient. But he needed rest, and so did she. The horse whinnied lightly before turning his attention to the apple Lightning took out of her knapsack. The queen noticed then, with ease, ripped the apple into two clean halves.  
Odin took his share and let his queen have hers. The sound of birds chirping and flapping their wings overhead caught Odin’s attention. The stallion snorted and neighed. Lightning glanced upwards. “I see… We are indeed close. Come Odin.”

Eagerly, the horse stood up and bowed his large head down for his queen to mount his back.

Lightning flung her knapsack into her back once again and climbed onto her steed’s saddle. Right away Odin took off. He was now even more excited than ever now that he and his master was close to their destination. Lightning tensed for a brief moment then relaxed; it had been three years since she had visited Lucis. She wondered if anything must have changed since then.

“Run Odin!” It was a command the black-horse-with-white-mane and-tail was willing to obey. He burst forward into his greatest speed. It was doubtful anybody would be able to match such swiftness.

The birds that flew above them were native to Lucis; it was a clear sign that the young queen and her steed were now within the borders of their allied country.  
Odin snorted and turned towards the right, puzzling Lightning. The great stallion’s choice of direction brought him to an uphill slope that overlooked the area. Lightning smirked; Odin was a sly beast indeed. She should have known. 

Odin halted and stared down from the high slope, Lightning followed his gaze.

Carriages pulled by the most excellent breed of chocobos were heading towards the kingdom of Lucis. Lightning recognized the insignia that were printed on the banners that were held high the by the guards escorting the carriage. Odin snorted again before moving into a trot.  
Once they were down from the slope, they were back in the woods, but now as Odin broke into a gallop, Lightning knew they were ahead of the other royal guests.

As soon as they were out from behind the trees, Lightning could easily see the tall tower of Lucis’s palace. She looked at the sky; it was almost noon. She released the breath she had been holding, grateful that they were able to reach Lucis a day earlier than intended; though it was mostly due to Odin refusing to rest a few days prior.

But hopefully now he may be able to receive his well-earned rest at the palace stables.

As the companions neared the gates, the guards who stood watch stiffened. They recognized the beast right away. Only the queen of Bodhum possessed a horse, and a magnificent horse at that; there was nobody else. They immediately opened the gates and Odin trotted into Lucis slowly, politely.

It was just as Lightning remembered. Lucis in all its glory has changed somewhat but it was still as beautiful as she had remembering seeing it as years ago. Of course it was only natural that several improvements were made; now it was as if the raid that Tenebrae had brought upon the kingdom had never occurred. “Take us to the palace.” Lightning said in Odin’s ear. The stallion grunted and trotted on towards the grand gates of the palace.

The guards watched as Lightning approached while astride on her stallion. She brought her arm out of her cloak and presented the men with the invitation, revealing part of her armor and the shield that clung to her arm.

The guards stiffened in recognition upon seeing the shield. They ordered the palace gates open and bowed before the young queen as they allowed her to enter. It seems that several guests had arrived already but not all since there were still a few more on the way and not too far behind.  
The stable master approached Lightning, bowing to her as she dismounted Odin. “My Lady, if I may, I shall bring your steed into the stables now.” Lightning nodded and stroked Odin’s neck. “Take care of him.” The man nodded and guided Odin to the royal stables while Lightning entered the palace.

As she entered into the grand hall, she was greeted by several servants. “Lady Farron. The king has been expecting your presence.”

“Lead me to him.” Lightning ordered. They bowed and led her down the hall to the king’s study. “He awaits within.” The servant said before bowing once more and excusing themselves.  
Queen Farron steeled herself then brought up her fist and knocked. After a moment of silence a gruff voice allowed her inside.

Lightning pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

The light of the noon spilled through the large windows that stood behind the desk of the king. Lord Regis stood there, gazing out of the window. Lightning bowed her head at him, placing a hand over her chest. “Lord Regis.”

The king of Lucis turned and smiled tiredly. “Ah, Queen Farron.” He moved away from the window and approached the young monarch. “My, you have certainly grown. It has been…three years, was it?” Lightning nodded. Regis chuckled. “What a fine woman you have become. And it seems you have grown tall once again; I am impressed. I hear Bodhum is doing very well, not so surprising since you are its ruler.”

“You overestimate me, Lord Regis.” Lightning said humbly.

The king of Lucis held a hand up. “Ah but they are true. It is as expected of Lord Adonis’ daughter.” Lightning lowered her head upon hearing her late father’s name. She cleared her throat and changed the topic, “I understand that you wished to speak with me concerning private matters?” “Ah, yes, indeed. But please do rest yourself first for the dinner tonight; we shall speak in private after that.” Regis insisted as he guided the young queen out of his study. “Feel free to sleep in the guest chambers as long as you wish, I am sure you remember where they are located.” Lightning bowed her head once more. “Very well then. Until tonight, Sire.”

As she strolled down the hall, she faintly hears the gentle sound of the study’s door’s closing.

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

Lightning had been restless once she had settled into the guest chamber. She had slept for perhaps only an hour or so but that did not help ease her mind much. Instead she had turned to cleaning her blade and spending time in the palace’s library until the evening came and the dinner was being prepared.

She dressed herself in her formal royal tunic of blue-and-white. Etro’s script, the very same that had been engraved onto her shield, was printed onto the middle of the tunic’s white chest. The sleeves down to the bottom and, the collar of her tunic were blue and were complimented by her dark breeches. A gold-colored belt was wrapped around her waist while her feet wore black boots. Once she was prepared, she left her room and allowed the servants to bring her to the dining hall.

Already the guests were seated at the long table, Lord Regis at the head.

The servant guided her to an empty chair, on Regis’s right side. Lightning strolled over and seated herself. The king smiled at her welcomingly and nodded. Among the guests were Cid Raines, Kaine Highwind, Cecil Harvey and his queen Rosa, and several others who were known to be acquaintances of Regis.

The king stood and raised his golden goblet in the air. “Welcome friends to this simple gathering. I thank you all for accepting my invitation, and please do enjoy yourselves.” The guests raised their own goblets as Regis sat back down.  
Lightning crossed her arms and stared at the silver plate before her. Regis leaned towards her. “Something troubles you Lady Lightning?” He asked quietly. Lightning shook her head. “Forgive my rudeness. I merely have plenty of thoughts in my mind at the moment.” The king nodded in understanding then turned his attention to one of his guests.

The table was full of light chatter and the gentle clattering of silverware cutlery as dinner went on. Lightning avoided speaking to anybody at the table; her current mood was against listening to hearsay and joining in with the meaningless prattle. However, fortune was not on her side on this night.

“Lady Farron how had your journey here fared?” Raines asked as he placed his goblet to his lips to sip his wine. Lightning resisted the urge to glare at the man. “Rather tiresome but that did not bother me nor did it bother my horse.”  
Regis watched the young queen, noticing her body language. Lightning Farron was in no mood to speak to others at this moment, but she behaved civilized until Raines ceased his attempt to chat with her. Lady Rosa noticed this as well and left Lightning alone.

The dinner continued until it was well into the late hours. The guests had all insisted to rest at the inn before setting off tomorrow.

However, Lightning knew her case was different. She was to remain here in Lucis to discuss matters with King Regis. Once the guests have departed, Lightning glanced at Regis. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Clean yourself up and meet me at my study.”

Lightning nodded and returned to her chambers.

Her head was throbbing from the endless chattering she had to endure at the dinner. Though it was indeed a simple gathering between few friends, she simply could not stand the noises around her at the table. Lightning inhaled slowly then exhaled, attempting to calm herself.  
It was probably best that she avoided such feeling of irritation for now. She moved to the wash basin that sat on the table in the room. She splashed the water onto her face and the droplets trickled down her cheeks and down to her chin.

She stripped herself of the formal tunic and donned a simple white tunic before heading off to meet Regis in his study.

She arrived and entered without knocking this time, knowing full well that he had expected her at this very moment. Regis was seated on a chair, staring at the fire that he had started in his study’s fireplace. Lightning moved closer then stopped and watched him for a moment, neither of the monarchs moved for what felt like hours until he spoke. “I am sure you were aware of something being amiss.”

Lightning nodded. “Yes. Your son, the prince is gone from here.”

Regis sighed heavily and dropped his head, slouching over from where he sat. “I have not seen nor heard from him for three years now. And while I am fully aware that my son is capable of protecting himself, I still worry for him.” “He is your son; it is a natural feeling and instinct as his father.” Lightning reasoned. Regis nodded then sat upright and pressed his back against the back of the chair. “True. But I am afraid there is more to it. I am sure you heard that my son disappeared, however…”

“He left on his own will.” She guessed.

The king looked ashamed. “Yes. But it is my fault; I should have protected my son more effectively than I had those years ago. If only I had remained by his side…perhaps…”  
“Tenebrae would have raided your kingdom regardless. Your son was just a tool in order to make their plans work more easily; seduce the prince and he will be vulnerable and so will the kingdom’s secrets. Do not worry; Lucis was not Tenebrae’s only victim.” Lightning’s expression was that of a stern and no-nonsense politician. “Regardless of whether he had encountered Fleuret or not, the result would have still remained the same.

“I still feel that I should have forbidden him from ever approaching that vile woman!” Regis was full of self-loathing as he spoke.

Lightning shook her head. “No. Telling him not to speak with her would have resulted in the same events I am afraid.” When the king looked at her, she explained, “It is human nature, especially in young ones, to be curious and to seek dangers and thrills. Had you restricted him from speaking with Fleuret, your son would have become more curious and intrigued. And that curiosity would prompt him; urged him even more to speak to her. Saying no and refusing a request would only make the person desire it more. It is sadly the nature we were both blessed and cursed with.”

Regis hit his fist against the arm of his chair. “Damn those Tenebrians!” He held his head in his hands and his shoulders shook from the strain of his son’s missing presence.

“You are not at fault, Lord Regis. Though if I may be so bold…” The king nodded, signaling for her to speak freely. “Your son was merely naïve. Man or woman, it is easy to be drawn in and seduced by outer beauty especially if one found that beauty to be an enigma. The inner ugliness of the enigma is well-hidden and disregarded by the victim in favor of the outer shell. People wish to only look at the face that is worn in front of them rather than the beast that is hidden beneath the mask made of wax. And your son was easily a victim to such.”

Regis said nothing and Lightning continued. “Had Prince Caelum spent more time observing than touching and wooing, he would have at least seen hints of Fleuret’s hidden intentions. However, I believe that the notion of a first love was too exciting that he rushed everything, disregarding what it may do to him and everyone else around him. But once his fantasy was destroyed…denial is all there is.” Regis laughed bitterly. “I was in denial as well my Lady. I was just as fooled as my poor son was; I had thought that by allowing Noctis to reach out to that woman, her nature, her cruelty may vanish because of his undying devotion. However…”

Lightning nodded her head in understanding. “It is a romantic fairytale everybody wishes for. To love an evil sinner and them changing their ways because of your love for them; it is written in many children’s bedtime stories. Indeed, there are few who are fortunate enough to experience such a thing. _However_ …” Lightning crossed her arms and moved to the window to gaze out. “It is not always true; as much as we wished it was not so, there are those whose souls are as blackened as their heart and they cannot change. There are those who are beyond reaching out to, beyond saving. And that is a fact that many wish to deny.”

“Yes, I know that now. If only I had done something, if only I had been more firm on my son instead of allowing him to gallop wherever; he is _man_ not a boy for Etro’s sake!” The king clenched his fists then stood up.

“The romantic notion of it all was too seductive, too tempting, and too thrilling. No man or woman could be able to resist. Which is why Tenebrae had decided to have your son seduced to the point that his entire soul would be controlled by a mere _false_ gaze of love from their princess? I do not wish to offend, Highness. I merely say this as my opinion and theories.” Lightning reassured.  
King Caelum sighed and waved a hand dismissively. “Yes, I understand. Do not worry about me; my heart is not that weak yet! I still have much spirit left in me.” “I do admit was nearly fooled by the charade as well; my general and I have placed wager on how long it would be until a wedding be announced. However we all know how it ended and neither of us had won the wager.”

“Indeed?” Regis looked genuinely surprised. Lightning nodded. “Indeed. Though I was told that my face had lacked the expression of shock. I suppose I still distrusted Tenebrae deep inside of me.”

“If only my son and I had the same right mind…” The king mused sadly. “Your son’s upbringing is different from mine.” Her words held no arrogance of the sort. Regis nodded in silent agreement.

The young queen looked at the king’s reflection on the window. “Love is a double-edged sword. Bind yourself with your one true match and you will forever remain in a paradise on earth. But bind yourself to the wrong person and you as well as everything you have shall be abused until you are left with naught but a bleeding heart and pride. And worse still, it is becoming rather difficult to see the difference between love and lust.”

“What else have you heard of my son?”

“Only that he disappeared or left. Nothing more.”

“I see…”

Lightning turned to face Regis. “Is there something I must know, Sire?” “Nay. I am just worrying too much…” He said in a low voice. The queen stared and decided that there was indeed something he was keeping from her. But she supposed it was none of her concern.

“I assume that you wish for me to keep a lookout for your son should he ever pass Bodhum?” Lightning said changing topics, for which the king was grateful for. “Yes, please do. If you can afford to do so that is; your duties are of more importance.” “As the ruler of the country that has been ally to Lucis for so many years, it is my privilege to do as you request.” Lightning reassured.

Regis breathed with relief. “You have my eternal debt, Queen Lightning. Indeed you are fit to rule Bodhum. Long may you reign.” “I am honored by your words,” Was Lightning’s humble response.

Regis approached the younger monarch and held her hands in his. It was the touch of a father. “I owe you so much, young one. I intend to repay you for all you have done for me and my country, and I intend to do so with telling you this: my scouts have been watching Tenebrae for some time and several nights ago they had returned with their report. As you have said before; Lucis is not their only victim…” His expression turned grim.

Lightning tensed and steeled herself for whatever the king may say. Regis looked right into her eyes. “Tenebrae plans to strike Bodhum in fifteen days’ time.”


	9. Préparation et Déchirures

“ _Fifteen days_?” Fang slammed the letter on the table. Vanille flinched at the harsh sound. “Just be thankful that Lightning’s letter had managed to reach us in no time at all!” The handmaiden reasoned. The two of them had been busy chatting in the kitchens when the messenger had arrived to give Fang the queen’s letter.

Fang groaned and stared at the paper. Lightning had sent a message to the palace, specifically to Fang, to alert her of Tenebrae’s intentions. “Fifteen days… Damn those Tenebrae fiends! Were they not entertained by the destruction they caused three years ago in Lucis?” Fang raged. She had been grateful that the queen’s message reached her; now she would be able to alert the men of the raid that is to come.

“Lightning had planned on staying in Lucis for a while.” Vanille said, “But it seems that she may be changing her plans.” Fang nodded. “I am sure… I best tell the men to start preparing for Tenebrae’s attack. They will need to double their training as well as the security of the palace.” The general left, leaving Vanille to wonder how Lightning was feeling at the moment. The queen might be stressing over the sudden information that King Caelum had given to her. Of course at the same time it was not all that surprising; Tenebrae—darkness was the meaning of its name—was allied to the most notorious kingdoms in all the continents, being a rather cruel and notorious country as well.

Midgar, Arcadia, and Palamecia were simply just a few of the kingdoms that desired riches and lusted for power. These kingdoms also opposed those of the Alliance; the allied kingdoms. Bodhum was one of the kingdoms within the alliance, along with Lucis, Esthar, Balamb, and Alexandria to name a few.

The Alliance held respect for one another and would not hesitate to come to the aid of an ally, should they be called. Lightning was the youngest and most respected monarch among the Alliance. It had been easy for other monarchs to grow impressed with the young queen due to her age and the skills she possessed for one of her age.

Vanille had been with Lightning for a very long time since their childhood; she knew well what the young queen was like, and despite the change Lightning had made in herself Vanille had adapted well to her friend’s new persona and outlook. But the one thing that had never changed in Lightning was her humbleness and her strong mind, will, and determination.

“I hope you are well Lightning…” Vanille whispered into the air before leaving the kitchen to begin her daily chores. 

* * *

 “I will have to decrease the number of stays to just one day.” Lightning announced to Regis as she stood before him while he worked at his desk in his study. The king looked up at her then sighed, “Yes, I figured as much. Of course the news I had given you is reason enough to wish you were already home.” Lightning bowed her head in respect. “My apologies.”

Regis waved her off. “Now, now. There is no need for that; I would have had the same thoughts if I were in your situation.” “I am not worried for my soldiers; General Fang is most certainly doing her duty in preparing them for the raid. My only concerns are the citizens and my presence; I will be needed to lead the army.” Lightning said, crossing her arms.

“Indeed. The ruler must always be there in the front ranks to lead their armies to victory.” The king mumbled as he clasped his hands together in thought.

Lightning glanced over her shoulder. “If I may, Sire…I wish to use you palace’s training grounds while I am here. I too need to prepare for this raid that is about to befall my kingdom.” Regis stared at her for a long moment then sighed. “Very well; do what you must, Lady Farron.” Lightning bowed to him in respect before she left the king alone in his study.

She was anxious but she held it in, knowing that the slightest irrational move could mean her country’s risk in safety. Training was her only outlet and it was a way for her to prepare herself. Fang was most probably already putting the soldiers on high alert at the palace and all over Bodhum. No doubt the citizens will be well aware and keep themselves in a safe place when the time comes. However, Lightning intended to make sure that the soldiers of Tenebrae would not even step one single foot inside the gates of Bodhum.

Upon arriving to the training grounds, Lightning outstretched her hand and her silver blade materialized in her hand.

With a quick swing, she began practicing her sword strikes and moved with unmatched power and swiftness. She struck the air just as her namesake would, turning into a blur that would be easy for one to miss should they not pay close attention; Lightning trained in both power and speed, making her a rather balanced fighter. Indeed, it was rather difficult to be able to master to attributes at once, but the young queen’s stubbornness and determination had surely rewarded her with much progress.

 The moment news of Tenebrae had been given to her by Regis, Lightning had immediately changed her plans and had decided to stay in Lucis for merely one day. In two days Lucis would begin their march to Bodhum and by tomorrow, she would be returning to her kingdom. And by the time she would have reached Bodhum, she’d have ten days to prepare for the raid.

It seems that Tenebrae had fancied themselves powerful enough to overtake any kingdom with just a mere raiding platoon. Arrogance would be their downfall. Lightning’s eyes focused, staring ahead, never losing her concentration. Her arms swung her sword around, creating small gusts with her speed with every practice strike.

She repeated the action several times before her eyes shot open once more. In the blink of an eye, she stepped forward and blew past the nearest wooden practice target. The humanoid figure then split into two clean halves before falling onto the dirt ground with a light thud.  
Not enough; she still felt the need to grow stronger. She needed to best even herself if were to protect her kingdom. She had fought in and came out victorious in a war when she had been merely a girl of sixteen. No one would have expected such a young girl to survive such a fierce battle, but she did. Nonetheless, she still had much to learn. She needed to grow stronger.

Deciding to rest for a moment, Lightning dismissed her sword and glanced at the sky. By now Serah would have returned to Yusnaan safely.

How she missed her dear younger sister already. Though Serah has practiced the way of the sword, she was not as proficient with a blade as Lightning and Fang were. However, she hands surprisingly found home with the use of a bow and arrow.  
It impressed Lightning how her younger sister held her bow and aimed with shockingly impressive accuracy. Serah had held the bow and the arrow with steady hands and her eyes kept focus on the target before her despite the distracting sounds around her. And when Serah released the arrow, the iron tip struck—into the dead center of the target. Though Serah was perfect with a bow, Lightning wanted to make sure her sister was prepared for any kind of attack and had insisted Serah also wear a sword at her side as a secondhand weapon.

Like Vanille, Serah was the least violent and made use of her studies of herbs that she had learned with Vanille during their childhood. Of course, Lightning herself learned these medical lessons herself should she need to recover her body quickly, but her skills mostly laid in combat.

The sound of birds fluttering their wings and launching themselves from the nearby trees brought the queen down from her daydream. She then recalled the wolf she kept in her garden. With the raid approaching she wondered how the beast would react to an invasion. Hopefully he would have regained enough strength to run for a safer haven in the woods once she returned to Bodhum to release him.

It was odd; she felt rather uncomfortable letting him go, even just the thought of it. But all natural beauty must return to where they belong where they will be safe from the filthy hands of man.

Lightning left the training grounds, feeling the need to calm her mind. She soon found herself in the royal garden; though it was not as large as a forest like her palace’s garden was, it was still too beautiful. Full of green and other colors from the flowers that surrounded the area.  
She approached the rose bushes and stared; thorns adorned the stems of every one of the flowers. Carefully, Lightning cupped the flower and gazed upon its red beauty. She had been once told by her mother that roses meant more than just love.

It was also the symbol of secrets, beauty…the others were vague to her. It has been too long since she had heard it from her mother. But now she was gone forever; nothing can bring her back.

Lightning shook her head from the distracting memories. She needed to focus on preparing herself for Tenebrae’s raid. There was no time for idle pining for the past now. Turning on her heels, she returned to the palace halls and to her room.  
She locked the door then walked to the center of the room and sat down on her knees, closing her eyes. She meditated; clearing her mind from all worldly and distracting thoughts. She blocked out any sound that emerged from within and beyond the walls, only focusing on her mind’s clearness. She relaxed her body relaxed and muscles released their tension.

To her, all seemed quiet as she remained still, focusing, and concentrating.

Time seemed to go by but Lightning released a sigh and opened her eyes. Getting to her feet, she dusted her breeches and tunic off and rubbed her temples. A question had bothered her but she had kept it within her mind the whole time.  
Why had Tenebrae decided to unleash an attack upon Bodhum? Usually, among all nations, Bodhum was thought to be Tenebrae’s less favored victims, which was slightly understandable as Bodum was a modest seaside country despite its many riches and abundance in land, and its stable economy. The people were humble and looked up to the royal family.

Only one reason came to Lightning’s mind; Tenebrae was becoming desperate.

The raid on Lucis three years ago had been Tenebrae’s most greatest raid and from that attack the dark kingdom had been meant to obtain the Caelums’ crystal at last, assisting them with their rise in power. However, they had underestimated Prince Noctis’ will and mind; their heiress fell by the prince’s blade and broken heart born from the scorn he obtained from the deceit. Bodhum’s aid had also been unexpected.

Had it not been for Lightning sending scouts to remain and keep watch at Lucis’s borders, then surely the kingdom of the Caelum line would have vanished forever, along with the crystal.

But now with the news of the dark kingdom’s attempt at Bodhum, Lightning could only conclude that they were becoming more cautious, attempting to plan carefully despite their desperation. It seems that they had thought to strike down the kingdoms they had deemed useless and weak until only Lucis was left standing alone with no aid from allies to ride to their side.  
Lightning clenched her fists. If they had deemed Bodhum and the Farron line weak, then she was to prove them otherwise by striking them down before they could even touch the lands that belonged to her family.

Lightning turned to her armor which lay in a corner of the room. She touched the majestic silver of her chest plate then over the golden bird that rested there. Her eyes glanced at her shield and the engraving of Etro’s script.  “Devine Etro, guide my sword and my people’s souls.” She whispered to the shield’s engraving.

Despite her title as the Goddess of Death, Etro was said to be kind and compassionate with her share of mistakes, however many scholars had justified that it was due to her attempts to only protect mankind. Etro had a love for the humans and deemed them worthy of her protection.

It was said that royal families were humans who had been chosen by Etro to rule over and protect the humans; to keep and restore order among men. But only those of pure mind and soul were worthy of the monarch title, for they were appointed by Etro to be the human keepers of peace. And upon them was bestowed the power of the crystals.  
Scholars of old had written of Etro pleading with the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos, to allow the chosen monarchs and their bloodline the power of the crystals; it was to protect and provide them with power needed to watch over the lands they had been assigned to watch over.

Cosmos had felt her sister’s love for the mortals and granted Etro her request.

It was then that each royal family was given the crystals. Powers that was able to rival even the gods themselves. But in exchange for the crystal’s powers, the chosen monarchs must protect it as their most precious and secret treasure for it served as the kingdom’s beacon and the source of strength for the ruling family. As long as they crystal remained in the kingdom or unscathed, the country is sure to be safe from any transgression.

However, there were those who came to lust for more power and abused the light their crystals. They are known as _Cruor Mucro._ They who too are chosen monarchs but abuse and lust for more power and would not hesitate to strike down other kingdoms in order to obtain it.

Cruor Mucro opposed those of the Alliance; kingdoms who have sworn loyalty and their protection of each other and their kingdoms. The day that these two very differing alliance came to be was he day that mankind had began discriminating one another. The monarchs of Cruor Mucro defied the laws and disobeyed the duties handed to them by Etro while the Alliance remains faithful to their oath. Cruor Mucro desired power and blood, riches and complete order, while the Alliance desired peace, justice, law, and equality.

Lightning ran her hand over the Etro script. “Yes…that is our duty. The oath of the Alliance.”

The day was still light but it will grow late soon, the queen noticed. Before she could leave her room, Regis entered himself, looking rather worn. “My apologies, Lady Farron. Something the matter? You seem rather restless.” “Think nothing of it…” Lightning brushed his concern off with a simple shrug.

“I understand your feelings of distress. But I have faith that your army is already preparing themselves for the battle.” Regis reassured. Lightning shook her head. “I am not worried about that. I am more concerned about the citizens. I do intend to make sure that I meet Tenebrae’s raid army before they reach the gates of my kingdom. However, if they were somehow able to sneak past, I need to make sure that the people are safe and the crystal well-guarded.”  
The king nodded in understanding. “Yes, of course… And after the tragedy that befell my country, I had the crystal moved to a much safer location.” “That is wise indeed.” Lightning agreed, still slightly distracted.

Regis watched her, silently. He could not remember the last time he had seen this child—compared to him—of a queen smile. During her infancy she had been a beautiful babe with lovely blue eyes and a big smile on her tiny mouth.  
When she was a young girl she was shy towards strangers but also curious and rather interested in learning about anything new that she had seen or encountered. But now as a woman she was silent and solemn. Not a single smile reached her lips, but if it did, then it never touched her eyes.

As a man who was a father of his own offspring, Regis felt his heart sink for this lonely queen. Never had he seen such a young soul so full of sadness and despair over her loss despite her strong will. Of course it was only natural for nobody could face the sadness of losing one’s family.

Now only two of the Farron bloodline remained; Lightning and Serah Farron.

However with Serah married to Lord Villiers, both the Farron and Villiers line may continue. But that now only left Lightning alone. The queen was known to be rather buried into her duties as ruler and protector of her country. Indeed she was impressive and dedicated, but none had ever seen her rest or enjoy a beautiful day outside. Perhaps briefly, but never long enough to fully enjoy the world’s glory.

As a father and close ally of the Farron line, Regis felt a swell of sadness surge in his chest. If Lady Farron had been his daughter he would have wrapped his arms around her and whisper words of comfort to his child. Oh how he missed the days when he could hold his son Noctis in his arms when his son had been a mere infant and young boy. But he was now a man, independent and now missing for three years. And it was partly his fault for not doing his duty as a father.

Regis then felt a gentle hand cup his cheek and wipe away a tear he had not noticed fall down his face. Lightning stared at him curiously. “Tears, Lord Regis? Is something on _your_ mind?”

The king felt surprised. It was rare to see the young monarch display such compassion openly. And her hands, which had been said to be strong and held power beyond her years, were surprisingly gently like a young innocent child’s. Her gentle gesture alone told him of the kindness she hid underneath her name and her solemn nature and cold eyes.  
Her secretly gentle hand reminded him of when his family had once been complete; he was reminded of his mother, of his wife, and of his son. Noctis had once touched his face when Regis had cried of Lucia—his queen and wife, and Noctis’ mother. Regis had forced himself to remain strong for his growing son but perhaps he had tried too hard. He wondered at times if his son truly hated him that time as well.

The king looked away in shame, covering his face. “Ah, yes. Not to worry, Lady Farron…something must have entered my eyes…”

Lightning nodded. “Yes well…feel free to speak with me should you need any consultation. I may not be as wise as an old scholar but I will do my best.” The king smiled. It was a smile that a father would show to his child. “Thank you. I am fine now, but I will take your offer into consideration.”  
“Very well.” Lightning said and began to leave her room. “Excuse me for a moment, Lord Regis. I must seek a scholar here. There is something I wish to research on.” The king nodded and Lightning left the room.

Once out of sight, Lightning headed for the stables where Odin rested amongst the other stalls full of beauty well-bred chocobos.

The horse looked up from his feeding box and spotted his mistress. He neighed and she approached him, touching his snout. “Come. I must run an errand.” She opened the stall and Odin stepped out, obviously now well-rested. Lightning placed the saddle on his back and the reins over his head. She mounted her steed’s back and Odin walked towards the palace gates.  
The Lucis guards bowed and opened the gates for the royal guest. Lightning gently kicked Odin and the horse galloped forwards into the town.

Lightning glanced at the palace. The king had cried in front of her but he had looked away, too ashamed to show his tears to her. She understood; King Regis was perhaps one of the only people she could truly empathize with. She knew he longed to see and hold his son again. Lightning felt the emptiness that had entered her when Serah left. Though she always returned home, and for that Lightning was eternally grateful.

But what of Lord Regis? Would his son ever decide to return home to see his father? Lightning placed a hand on her chest, over her heart while her other hand remained clutching Odin’s reins. If she ever saw the prince, she intended to bring him back to his father whether he desired it or not; she lost her own father, and she would be damned if she did not make the prince see how much his father loved him. 

* * *

 

Regis had returned to his study and seated himself by the fireplace.

He stared at the burning flames and its dance reflected in his eyes. His heart quivered with loneliness as he sat there. After the passing of Lucia, he had focused all his attention on the kingdom and on his son. He did his best to offer to love and care to young Noctis, even taking the time to teach him all he knew about the way of the sword.

His son had been a wonderful protégé, mastering everything his father had taught him. He was attentive, clever, and strong.

When Noctis’ human body was given the form of a black wolf, he would have done all in his power to find a way to reverse it. But Noctis had refused; his blue eyes had been cold and full of despair. He had only turned away, saying perhaps it was best that he had been given the body of a beast. Then, without saying so much as a “Goodbye”, Noctis ran. Regis chased after his only son until Noctis dashed through the gates of Lucis, startling the guards.  
The aging king had not the strength to continue running. He could only watch as his child disappeared into the wilderness. Regis had locked himself in his study after that, staring out of his window, hoping and wishing his only family would return home to him.

After losing his queen, losing his son was twice as painful. He knew Noctis would survive, but not knowing where he was or if he would ever see his son again caused Regis’s world to come crashing around him. He continued his duties as king, but without his son at his side he was unsure if he could continue working efficiently.

His son was his pride and joy, and the only love left in his life. He loved him to no end, even after his son had allowed himself to fall head over heels with the Tenebrian princess. Despite the events three years ago, he never blamed his son. He had brought his arms around his fully-grown boy but Noctis pushed him away, his eyes had been empty.

Regis had left him be, giving him his space and time. But perhaps he should have done more for his son. How we wished he had. He should have been stronger, he should have insisted, but his best efforts were not enough for his son had run off.

Now as he looked at Bodhum’s young queen, he was reminded of his son and the despair he suffered. They were nearly alike in a way. He saw Lord Adonis, late king of Bodhum, as his brother. And for that, he saw Lightning as perhaps a child of his own as well. He knew Lightning’s mother and father had felt the same about Noctis. The bond between their kingdoms was strong like their friendship. The king sighed heavily and placed his head in his hands as he slouched over.

His shoulders shook. He had failed his son and his son hated him, he knew.

If only he could return to those years ago, he would then make things right and his son would still be here with him. His son would still be in the palace, reading or practicing his sword arm, or sitting here with him, speaking and asking him questions or seeking advice.  
Regis felt his heart break once again. Where had he gone wrong? What could he have done to prevent this? Perhaps if he had spoken to Noctis more, comforted his son more, then perhaps…

“Lucia… What am I to do?” He looked up at the large painting of his wife, holding his newborn son with a smile on her face. “Forgive me. I failed you, and I failed our son… Forgive me…”

Regis’s mind raced. He recalled first meeting his wife and the smiles she threw his way. He remembered the first night they spent together, the time when Noctis was born and the joy they felt. Their final moments together, and his young son’s smiles and comforting words and gestures… He recalled watching Noctis as he grew into a fine man and the pride that swelled in his heart every time he looked at his son. Lucia would have been proud as well.

The king of Lucis did not stop himself this time. He allowed himself to fall from his chair and onto his knees, his head bowed down as tears poured down his cheeks as he cried.


	10. Face à face

Lightning kicked Odin’s sides as she rode on to Bodhum.

She had left Lucis early in the morning, at the hour of one. Regis had walked with her to the gates of Lucis to see her off. The young queen could still see the image of the king’s slouched form in her mind. She had returned to the palace from visiting a scholar in town, only to find King Regis on his knees and sobbing in his study, by the fire.

_“Lord Regis!”_

_“Leave me be for a moment…”_

_“I doubt that would do any good.”_

_“Forgive me; I had hoped to avoid encounters such as this…”_

_“There is no need, Lord Regis. Something troubles you?”_

_“It is nothing of importance. An aging man such as myself do have moments of weakness.”_

_“This is about your son, or am I wrong?”_

_“…… Yes.”_

_“He is lucky to still have you, your son. Should I see him I will be sure to bring him here.”_

_“…You are too kind, young queen.”_

_“I am anything but kind…”_

Lightning’s eyes narrowed; the prince should consider himself fortunate that his father was still living and breathing. However, with the way the king had sobbed, she had her doubts.  
Still, she was intent on keeping her promise to the king that should keep a lookout for his son. And as for herself, she intended on knocking sense into the missing heir. As simple as it sounded Lightning knew it was anything but since she had not seen his face since she had been a mere girl of three.

She only remembered, albeit vaguely, the face of a young boy of six years with dark midnight hair and blue eyes that was of a darker shade than hers; visiting Bodhum with his father. Lightning recalled following him wherever he had gone, out of curiosity since he had been a stranger to her.  
But the prince had been more focused on spending time with the three other, older boys who had arrived at the palace with him. Lightning had left him be but as a mere girl of three she observed the prince to be like a typical villager boy.

Of course Lord Regis had tried to convince his young son to play with the little princess. However, being a headstrong boy, he refused and continued to instead play with his friends. And Lightning as a girl who was too young to understand most things, thought nothing of it.

Again she reminded herself that it was all in the past now; the prince was now a full-grown man who now cared of none other than himself all because of a loss that was not even worth his tears. If anything, he should be grateful for such a loving father.  
Lightning was pulled back to reality when Odin neighed. Her steed had slowed to a trot and had turned his head slightly to look at her questioningly. “It’s nothing of importance Odin. Just keep running.” The horse stared at his queen for a moment before obeying her command. Lightning narrowed her eyes as the dense vegetation of the woods passed her and her noble steed.

She was certain that by the time she would have arrived at Bodhum, the gates and the entire kingdom itself would be heavily guarded. No surprise since Fang was very much a dedicated soldier despite her sometimes morbid and odd humor in some matters.

“You have worked hard and traveled fast, Odin. I hate to ask for your assistance again in this oncoming raid…” Lightning said softly to the horse she rode on. Odin snorted and tossed his head back proudly, indicating his determination to do more.  
He was a wild and untamable horse after all; if he were to serve his master and friend with every fiber of his wild being. Lightning smirked and stroked his neck. “I know Odin. Thank you for everything.” The horse huffed pleasantly and broke into a full run. Lightning leaned forward, enjoying the thrill of Odin’s mighty speed.

Bodhum was now only three days away. Should she reach home in time, then the ten days left would be perfect for her to prepare for the raid. No doubt Fang was pressuring the soldiers to do the same.

Her next concern was the citizens and the wolf in her gardens. He seemed healthy enough now to travel. Perhaps it would be best if she released him before Tenebrae invaded. Once the wolf is free then there would but on less concern to worry herself over.  
Though it felt rather odd to Lightning that she worried about that beast so much; really he had just been a strange large animal that had been on the brink of being skinned and hanged as a trophy but as Lightning looked into his eyes she saw an intelligence that went beyond that of a mere animal no matter that he was large—about the size of Odin, or perhaps slightly larger.

Odin had seemed uncomfortable with the wolf being in her presence, but she waved it off as a slightly sign of jealousy; Odin did have his pride after all.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

“How long until Lightning returns?” Vanille asked eagerly as she watched Fang pace while yelling at the soldiers to continue their training. The general looked at her younger friend. “Three more days and Lightning will be here, home again.” “Thank Etro.” The handmaiden said in relief.

Fang glanced past the fields of the training ground. She was still feeling strangely wary of the black wolf that made its temporary home in Lightning’s garden. The animal acted a completely spoiled dog that had been showered with too much affection from its master; at least that was how Fang viewed it. But she knew Lightning was not one to spoil a person, in fact the wolf had been just that way from the moment he stepped foot into the palace grounds.

Fang ordered the soldier to continue, requesting Vanille to oversee them and make sure they did not stop to act like lazy devils. The handmaiden nodded and Fang rushed off to the gardens.

She looked around with appreciation shining in her eyes. The late Queen Farron was a lover of beautiful plant life, especially for flowers and fruits which she loved so much. Fang herself would sometimes wander the gardens to clear her him of worldly thoughts and to concentrate. Though Lightning came here more often than the general.  
Nevertheless, the very garden Fang stood in was known throughout the other kingdoms; the palace of Bodhum’s garden was incredibly large that it was, in a sense, a small forest. It was no surprise that Lightning had released that wild black-as-night-animal here. And it was because of that animal that Fang and Vanille rarely visit the gardens. Lightning was bold enough to engage conversations with the wolf, but Fang and Vanille were more wary.

However this time, Fang had a bone to pick.

She had delayed this for far too long now, but Lightning was not here so it was her chance to do this. Fang moved deeper into the gardens where the trees stood tall, but not too tall.  
Her eyes looked around, surveying her surroundings carefully in search of that stray animal her queen had brought into this green world of a garden.

“Come out, you. I know you are there so why don’t you act like a true wolf and face me. After all I am just a human!” Fang challenged. She had always had a strange affinity with animals, coming from a long line of hunters this was no surprise. Fang stood there, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently for the large black wolf to appear.  
Before long, rustling was heard and Fang turned to face the black beast. Its blue eyes glared right at her, warning her of the consequence she would face for disturbing him. The general ignored this and glared in return. She had no intention of being pushed about by an animal.

“I was beginning to think you were too much of a coward to show your face. I have never met an animal that acted like a rotten monarch. Strange, but also rude.” The huntress glared at the animal again when he pulled his lips back to snarl, showing his many razor sharp fangs at her. The general scoffed at this. “There is something wrong with you, wolf. I am not sure what it is; you are more closed off than any animal I have encountered, but if you must be a complete scoundrel then do not take your frustrations on Lightning.”

The wolf snorted. “Lightning brought you here to make sure you did not die a slow miserable death out there in the wild and allowed you inside almost everything in this palace. I would usually see gratitude in an animal’s eyes after that. Believe me you; I have seen _Odin_ with such a look in his eyes. But you…you are the most inconsiderate beast I have ever laid my eyes on! Not even wild animals—as far as I have seen in my years—have such ungrateful eyes such as yours!”

Noctis snarled at the woman before him. He should tear her into shreds while he had the chance; but he was no fool. He knew General Oerba Yun Fang was an elite soldier and was chosen by the queen herself to lead Bodhum’s army. She was strong, but so was Noctis. However, he had no intentions of ruining his secret, especially not to this wild woman.  
And how dare she lecture him? This was _his_ life and his choice; he had not asked for the foolish queen to take him into her palace and raise him back to health! He would have preferred death, and in death he would see his beloved again. But as always, everyone around him were selfish beings, including General Fang.

Fang observed the animal, studying carefully his body language. She could easily see that he was agitated with how she spoke to him and mostly she can tell that he was infuriated with her queen for reasons unknown. Of course Fang knew the queen had people who loved her, as well as people who hated her. But this animal had no reason to feel either, if not gratitude.

She knew animals were intelligent creatures if they chose to be, but looking at this large wolf made her wonder; was it possible for an animal to possess human-like intelligence as well as human emotions of hatred and irritation?

This wolf was a beast of burden. But why was that? Wolves enjoyed their freedom, were of free spirit. And yet here was an animal that acted as if much had befallen him and gave him reason to hate the world perhaps. Fang has shrugged these thoughts away, but now she can hardly deny her theories. But if the beast understood her, like she suspected he did, Fang was intent on making the beast see the light that Queen Farron was showing him.

“Just remember this you filthy beast; you would be dead were it not for Lightning. And if you do not learn to appreciate all that has been done for the sake of your health then so help me Devine Etro, I will skin you alive whether Lightning approves of it or not. If there is something I cannot stand, it is someone, including a mere animal, not showing gratitude towards my family.” Fang made her point by pointing the tip of her lance at the wolf’s nose.  
It had to be done, Fang reasoned to herself. She had seen how well Lightning had been treating this animal and yet for some odd reason this beast only acted as if he had been tied to the ground, about to be slaughtered for a trophy. To Fang, Lightning’s inner generosity towards others, man or beast was something to cherish. After all, the queen showed a gentle side rarely. And to have either human or even animal not show any thankfulness was a small crime to Fang. Her friend had risked and gave up so much in her life just for others to have it all. Lightning deserved better than what this mongrel was showing her.

Noctis growled and his hackles rose but again the general was not affected by this. She merely turned away and returned to the training grounds.

 _“Incompetent woman!”_ Noctis swore inwardly and snorted loudly. He returned to his makeshift nest and settled down. These people had no right to lecture him, not even the queen. Why must he show gratitude when he did not ask for her assistance. He had not wanted to come here to Bodhum or be treated as a guest. To be free and live for himself, then to die was all he desired.

He will live for himself and no one else, not even for his weak spirited-father. The man could have the throne, Noctis wanted none of it. Not anymore; he lost his chosen queen so what purpose was there to sit high upon that damned throne?  
He would lose his freedom and be chained to duty, being forced to obey laws that had been laid down. But with this body, as a wolf, he would be free to do as he pleased. He would roam wherever and whenever, laws would not apply to him and soon when he did reach his last days he could gladly accept death’s cold embrace and perhaps see _her_ again. And that was what he could hardly wait for. 

* * *

 

Odin had refused to stop running for the last two days and he still would not give in to the exhaustion that was beginning to catch on to him.  
Lightning quickly dismounted him and hushed Odin when the horse made neighs of protest. “You need all your strength, Odin. And we are getting closer to him now; there is no need to rush on while you are growing weary.”  Odin huffed and walked behind his queen as she walked onward while pulling him along by the reins.

They had reached the long winding plains that seemed to stretch on for miles. Neither of the companions minded it for it was peaceful and not too many monsters roamed on this day.

Odin nudged Lightning’s back but she shook her head at him, refusing to ride until he was fully rested. The horse stomped his hoof in disappointment but he was never one to question his loyal queen. He had learned this after coming to know the queen years ago.  
As a wild horse, Odin had not wanted to listen to the whims of humans but upon seeing Lightning approach with no fear written in her eyes, he could not help but feel rather intrigued and furious that this human had trembled under his thundering cries and hooves.

She had been young but courageous; it was this that had spurred Odin’s nature to learn more of this young human.

Lightning had stopped walking and Odin looked at her. “We rest here for a moment.” Lightning said and settled down on the soft grass beneath her feet. The steed laid his body down beside her and grunted tiredly. “We are almost there. A mile or two more and Bodhum’s gates will be before us.” She said, stroking her companion’s mane.

“And here I had been expecting to stay in Lucis for a moment longer. But I suppose that will have to wait for now.” Lightning mused, partly to herself, “I will have to owe it to Tenebrae for disrupting my plans to do.”  Odin whinnied in agreement at his master’s words.

Minutes seem to pass as the queen and her steed watched the sky in silence. The heavens above her still a bright blue with not a cloud in sight. It was then Lightning finally stood up and turned to Odin when he too got to his feet. “Are you now rested enough?” Odin trotted a few paces away from her as proof then returned to her side. Lightning chuckled as she pulled herself onto his back. “Of course. Come now, Bodhum is only now three miles away.” Odin reared excitedly and dashed forwards. 

* * *

 

“General Fang!” Fang grunted in annoyance when the loud soldier approached her. “Is there any reason what you would disturb me at this moment?” She growled. The soldier did his best not to cower before the tall dark-haired woman. “The queen! The queen has returned! The scouts have seen her at our borders!”

Fang nearly jumped up. “What news of the queen now?” “The scouts have met with her and are noe escorting her back, General.” The soldier said with a salute. Fang nodded and dismissed him. The man saluted again and returned to his post.  
“Finally, Lightning. I was beginning to worry…” She murmured to herself just as Vanille approached her. “I hear Lightning has returned.” “That she has.” Fang confirmed.

The redhead grinned. “We should go and greet her!”

Fang sighed as she followed Vanille out of the palace and towards the palace gates. “Are you willing to wait for long minutes or perhaps an hour or two?” Fang asked with an eyebrow raised. Vanille waved off her question as she continued to skip along the road towards Bodhum’s main gates.  
“Come now Fang; Lightning is well and she is home! That is a perfectly good reason for us to wait for her at the gates!”

Fang sighed in defeat as a fond smile crept to her lips. She ruffled the handmaiden’s hair and laughed. “Yes, of course! How can I forget?” Vanille nodded in agreement and went on with Fang walking beside her. The guards at the gate greeted the general with a stiff nod and Fang returned the gesture before standing by with Vanille. “Well we are to wait here then. Do not place blame on me if the sun gets too warm for you, Vanille.”

The younger woman pouted. “Fang, I will have you know that I am rather robust!” Fang nodded. “Yes, yes I know. I was merely jesting.” For a while it was nothing but friendly bickering between Fang and Vanille. Caught up in conversation, they nearly did not notice the gates opening and someone approaching them with an amused expression.

“Things most certainly had not changed, I see.”

The general and handmaiden jumped and faced Lightning. Odin stood behind her, looking happy to be home once again. “Welcome back Lightning!” Vanille embraced the queen’s waist, much to Lightning’s embarrassment. “Yes, well…it was not for too long. I had to return after learning of Tenebrae.”  
“They will not be able to touch this kingdom, not to worry.” Fang reassured with her familiar confident smile.

 

 

_-XIII-_

“How was Lucis?” Vanille asked as she served Lightning her dinner at the table. The young queen was now fresh and dressed in a simple grey tunic with a belt tied around her waist. She ran her hand through her still-damp hair. “It is still as glorious as you remember it, with several improvements I will admit.” Fang chuckled. “As always Lucis has grown even more. I would like to visit that country again some time.”

Lightning nodded as she took a few bites from the food Vanille set down for her.

“Fang,” She began. Her general glanced at her. “How is the wolf? I need to see him later.” Fang sighed. “He is…fine. Nothing new or unusual has occurred with him.”  
“Good.” Lightning said and continued to dine. Vanille spoke of what had happened while Lightning was away, though they were not of anything important, the redhead had much to say and it always amused Lightning despite herself. The queen stood from the table. “I must see to the wolf now. Fang, have the soldiers completed today’s training?” Her general nodded.

Without another word, Lightning walked out.

She inhaled then released it as a sigh. Ten days until the raid, she needed to be prepared as well. Odin was well-rested in the stables and would not be disturbed until the time comes for him to play his part in keeping Bodhum safe from Tenebrae’s army.

Now her concern was what to do with the wolf? Was it safe to release him now? Or would he be safer here until the raid ends?

Lightning strolled into the garden, seeing no sign of the animal. It was something she realized these past days; when he had first arrived, the wolf was energetic and a little happy but nowadays he seemed to have become slightly resentful, and perhaps that emotion was growing.  
She suspected the need for freedom was racing through the wolf’s mind. With a heavy sigh, Lightning decided it would probably be best for her to release the wolf where he belonged; any beast that belonged in the wild would want to return home someday. And perhaps it was time for this black mysterious wolf to go home.

First she must find him and talk to him one more time. For old times’ sake, she supposed. Although Lightning had no inkling as to why she felt so connected with the beast already.

Attachment was something she had been trying to avoid, just as she told Serah. But somehow, it had caught up to her and now the wolf felt like some kind of friend, though she knew he was far from that. Now with the beast’s growing irritation it was truly for the best that they par ways during this time. After all, it was what she had brought him here for; merely to recover until he has grown healthy and his wounds healed.

Now it seems the wolf had enough strength to go his way again and Lightning did not intend to interfere with his plans in life.

Noctis watched her from the shadows of the trees. It seems that the queen had returned from Lucis. Slowly, he crept from the shadows and moved towards her slowly.  
Right away she sensed his presence and glanced at him over her shoulder. “I need to speak with you.” She said in a low voice. Her tone was sober it caught Noctis’ full attention. He moved closer until he was standing next to and towering over Lightning.

Lightning faced him completely, looking at him right in the eyes.

The wolf was slightly taken aback by her expression. It was more serious than usual and she was tense. The queen sighed. “Tenebrae will be here in ten days to raid Bodhum.” She said. Noctis’ entire body froze. Tenebrae; Stella’s homeland. And they were coming here to Bodhum?  
Lightning noticed his odd change of mood. “I plan to set you free. However I still need to decide if I should release you now or once the raid is over. That is up to you of course.”

Noctis growled; he needed to know more. He nudged Lightning with his nose roughly, demanding to know what will happen between her and the soldiers from Tenebrae.

Lightning, as always, understood him somehow. “They wish to raid Bodhum, as I said. I know for certain they will come after the crystal.” Noctis shook his head, his mind racing with memories of fire, blades clashing, screaming, and hurtful words.  
If Tenebrae was coming to Bodhum in ten days then he would decide to perhaps fight, take revenge, or leave and allow Bodhum to its problems. He was torn; one part of him wished to abandon this kingdom as he intended, and the other part of him wished to take revenge for Stella. Were it not for her status as Tenebrae’s heir she would have chosen him over her country. At least, this was what he believed.

Lightning stared at the wolf; he seemed to have forgotten her presence and was obviously in conflict with himself.

“… I am not sure as to why you act this way, but my final point is you either wait or leave now. As I said a mere moment ago; it is your choice.” Noctis snarled. Revenge or an easy escape? It was a difficult choice for him. He looked to the queen again and tilted his head. Lightning answered his silent inquiry, “I will be fighting them of course. I will make sure they do not set foot in Bodhum.”  
The wolf growled and began to pace. He had the desire to spill blood for all the pain he had gone through, but he had long since planned leaving.

Would he have to change his plans again? Or dare he allow Queen Farron do the filthy work?

Lightning shook her head. “Take your time then since you seem to feel an internal conflict.” Noctis snarled at her and the queen raised an eyebrow. “You have changed since we first met, I noticed. However that is also why I wish to allow you to run free now.”  
Did she pity him? Noctis despised receiving pity from anyone; they were nothing but meaningless and false sympathy and he wanted none of it, especially not from Bodhum’s queen. This accursed monarch was making his mind race and his chest drum, and he truly _hated_ it. To get away from her was his main priority.

He will have to take revenge another time then and let Queen Farron be the one to dirty her hands this time, for now.

It was then decided; he will choose to leave Bodhum and continue down his own path and eventually, should he enter Tenebrae lands, he will sure unleashed his vengeance there. The best part for him was the thought of the many soldiers coming after him and shooting him down until he breathes his last breath. Death would be his most desired reward.

Lightning continued to stare at the beast but dare not touch him this time; he was growing aggressive and showing some form of contempt. It was nothing unusual for Lightning but it did however, make a slight hole in Lightning’s chest for some odd reason.

She grunted then turned on her heels, leaving the wolf to his thoughts.

The queen retreated to the library and settled down at the window sill. She tried not to look out of the window to watch the wolf. As Lightning looked at the millions of shelves that stood there before her, she could not find it in her to pick up a volume and read.  
Instead she started to feel restless; perhaps the library was not the right place for her to sit and think so deeply. She exited the room and headed for the throne room instead where she knew it would be silent and no one dared to enter unless it was of utmost importance.

Lightning entered the dimly-lit throne room and stared at the throne before her.

Her throne was tall and white. It looked ethereal, almost like the seat of a goddess. Lightning had shrugged off these compliments of her throne when she heard them.  
The young queen approached her throne then sat down, resting one leg over the other. She leaned back against the head of her throne and finally allowed her mind to wander far off to who-knows-where.

The silence, the solitude was comforting, but also rather deafening.

Lightning could feel her chest ache with a strange longing that she never could describe or identify. She thought of Serah, of her smile and gentle nature; it was the only way she could compensate for this strange ache inside of her. She placed a hand on her chest, counting each beat of her heart carefully. She breathed in and out slowly until she was satisfied and leaned back once more.

It was strange. This sensation was growing as each day flew by. She never minded it but now it seems to have gone to the point where she could no longer ignore it.

However, she merely thought of it as fatigue, perhaps stress or anxiety. After all, her country was about to be raided. Lightning wished to summon her sword and swing it around a couple of times but she could not find the drive or energy to do so. So many different thoughts invaded her mind, some of them memories of the years past, of her childhood and of her family when it had once been whole. However, it was all in the past and the past was something Lightning refused to dwell on as it brought about nothing but pain.  
Lightning stared at the door of the throne room, her face blank of any expression. The silence kept her company and ache continued to grow. The more she ignored it, the more the emotion began to creep into her eyes, darkening her blue orbs with negative emotion. Lightning inwardly growled at herself; she was a queen and therefore to show and feel such weakness was unbecoming of her. She refused to allow it to swallow her.

She was growing tired. Her eyes began to close and her body refused to move from the spot. 

* * *

 

Morning came all too soon but Lightning still had not moved after awakening inside of the throne room where she sat there upon her majestic white throne. She wondered how long the silence would last. How long until the feeling of a peaceful mind would shatter.

Nevertheless, she forced herself to move; she had duties to attend.

Last night she had heard mutters and whispers from the servants and guards outside of the throne room before she had slumbered. It would appear that all of Bodhum was now aware of the raid, and to her pleasant surprise, it seems that the guards had managed to calm the citizens down enough to reassure them that all would be well so as long as they kept themselves safe; after all it was merely a raid platoon Tenebrae was sending.

Still feeling rather drained, Lightning walked out of the throne room, startling the servants that happened to pass by. They bowed and went on their way hurriedly. Lightning retreated to her bedchambers as soon as they scurried off.

Vanille was seated on her bed when she entered. “Lightning… I have prepared your bath, and…clean clothing.” The redhead had noticed the queen had gone missing last night but she knew that she had most probably stayed within the confines of the throne room, and Lightning standing before her like she is now proved Vanille’s suspicions.

Lightning nodded gratefully and walked into the washroom.

She stripped out of her clothes and it pooled around her feet as she slowly walked into the tub until her body was partially submerged in the warm water covered in red petals.  
The sounds of the water moving and hitting against her body was the only noise that floated about her. Her eyes were blank as she watched the rose petals float about, some of them even sticking to her wet torso.

Vanille entered the washroom and kneeled by the edge of the tub, right besides Lightning.

“Are you feeling well?” She asked worriedly, her emerald eyes holding genuine concern for her longtime friend. Lightning only nodded once and nothing more.  
Vanille did her best to push back a feeling of dread creeping up her spine, causing her to shudder. Lightning looked at her. “I am well Vanille. My back…is just sore.” It was most likely an excuse but Vanille did not raise anymore questions. Instead she remained there and washed the queen, seeing as Lightning was not going to move on her own for a while. Once Lightning was clean, she stepped out of the tub while Vanille grabbed the towel and wiped her dry before dressing the queen in her fresh tunic.

“Thank you Vanille. I must tend to something now…” Lightning said in a quiet voice. The handmaiden nodded and left the room.

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

Lightning had gone to her study, her thoughts wandered to her visit to Lucis. Before finding King Regis on his knees, Lightning had gone in search of a scholar, having questions that needed answering. She had stumbled upon Maechen, a renowned traveling scholar. He had been visiting Lucis in order to continue the many researches and stories he had learned. Lightning had no doubt that he was most certainly helpful. She’d ask him her questions and Maechen had answered with much certainty.

 

_“I am in need of answers, if you would not mind…”_

_“Of course my lady. Ask your questions and I shall answer to the best of my knowledge.”_

_“Cruor Mucro. I wish to learn about their history.”_

_“If I may ask why you are so intrigued…?”_

_“Tenebrae wishes to attack Bodhum within fifteen days. I need to know what the Cruor Mucro’s true goals are. Just as the Alliance has its own goals.”_

_“I see. Very well then.”_

_Maechen cleared his throat._

_“As you are aware, Monarchs are special humans chosen by the Goddess Etro to be guardians who watch over mankind. And since there were so many different kinds of people, different nations with different rules rose up to take charge of the many different kinds. The kingdom by the seaside; Bodhum—your nation, the kingdom closest to the mountains; Nibelheim, The isolated kingdom of the night; Lucis, the kingdom in the plains; Balamb…and many others came to be. It was a difficult task to protect one’s kingdom from calamities and invaders. Etro knew this, and for that reason she pleaded with Cosmos to give the monarchs power to better protect their homelands. The crystals then came to be; a gift from Cosmos to her sister Etro for the mankind’s’ sake. The crystals gave those of royal blood unimaginable power but there were those who grew to love that power too much. Soon they began lusting for more… Their lands grew dark despite what little beauty it still had and their heart burned with corruption.” Maechen paused, making sure that the queen was still listening. She was, and he continued. “Those with a lust for power formed the crusade you now known as Cruor Mucro—Blood Sword is its meaning in an ancient language. Their goal is to take every kingdom and their crystal to obtain ultimate power, and until this day their tyranny still reigns.”_

_Lightning knew they were after all the crystals but she needed to be certain. “What of the other kingdoms they intend to capture? Do they intend to destroy them all?”_

_“Quite the opposite my lady,” Maechen said, “As you know there is, at times, a dispute over lands and territory. The Cruor Mucro intends to turn all kingdoms into their lands, making each one of the dark kingdoms’ a large nation.” Lightning growled. “Of course… And…what of Etro? What has befallen her after she had learned the nations had conceived two different factions?” “Ah, that is a rather sad tale… The Goddess Etro wept for days, even blaming herself for such calamities. However her sister, Goddess Cosmos believed in Etro’s love and faith in mankind. It was this encouragement that allowed Etro to stand strong and continue her duties. However that is all that is known. Where the goddess is at this very moment, nobody knows. Not even I, I am afraid to say… And that as they say, is that.” Maechen ended his tales with those final words._

_Lightning nodded in understanding. “You have my sincerest gratitude, Scholar Maechen. You have been of great assistance.” “Ride swiftly, Queen Lightning. And I wish you well.” The old scholar said as his parting words._

* * *

 

Lightning was shaken from her thoughts someone knocked on the door of her study, hard. “Enter.” A soldier walked in and bowed. “Highness, I have urgent news to report.” The queen nodded for him to continue. “Our scouts have spotted Tenebrae’s army, they are just five miles away now. It seems they will be arriving much sooner than anticipated.” Lightning clenched her fists but tried to hold back her growing irritation. “How many soldiers march this way?” “Six hundred strong at least.” The soldier reported. “…Very well then. Alert General Fang and the citizens. Set up more troops at the main gates and make sure the people are able to move somewhere safe.” The soldier nodded and ran off at an urgent pace.

The queen grits her teeth. “How far are you willing to go, Cruor Mucro? Are you not satisfied with the many damages you have caused?” Unable to control herself, Lightning slammed her fist against her table, nearly destroying it. Six hundred was nothing, though it was still seemingly too large for a raid platoon she knew those of the dark kingdoms loved to flaunt their power, including the number of soldiers they controlled.

Lightning stormed out of her study, nearly colliding with Fang along the way. “Lightning! I heard the report! Damn Tenebrians must have known Lucis was watching them, and if not then they must have gotten impatient waiting!” Lightning understood her general’s concern. Still, she needed Fang to have a clear mind. “Calm yourself Fang. Do your duties and have them fulfilled by the time they attack; we need to be ready.” Fang nodded. “Yes, I understand. I already had the men sound a warning for the citizens; everyone is alert and will surely make it to safety before Tenebrae’s troops reach us.”

Nodding in approval, Lightning headed off to another direction. Fang watched her questioningly but her duties were at the forefront of her mind. She moved to another direction herself.

The young queen moved for the gardens; it would appear that the wolf would have to be released sooner than expected. Though she was not sure as to why she was concerned with the wolf’s safety during the raid; Tenebrae would not be interested in a beast. Why would they be?  
Immediately the black wolf came to her and stared at her questioningly. Lightning remained in place. “Tenebrae’s troops will be here sooner than expected. It seems they have marched on early and are now five miles away from here.”

Noctis tensed at her words. Why so soon when had not readied himself yet?

He knew why she was here. The queen was intending to release him now. However, against his better judgment Noctis made a quick decision. He head butted the queen roughly. She did not fall over, much to his surprise, but she knew what he was trying to convey. “You still wish to stay until the raid is over?” Noctis barked loudly.  
Lightning rubbed her temples; why was this animal so indecisive? “This is your final chance. Decide now.” Noctis growled at her dangerously and tried to snap at her hand, which Lightning swiftly pulled away from him. “Very well then. Remain here until the raid ends and Tenebrae’s troops retreats.”

“I would easily defeat Tenebrae should they send only a raid platoon of twenty. But it seems their arrogance has driven them to send more soldiers than necessary.” Lightning growled, mostly to herself. Noctis huffed. He doubted that this young queen was capable of battling many armed soldiers alone. She herself was full of arrogance in his eyes. She glanced at him. “Best that you remain in the gardens then. Though I am certain the enemy will not be able to touch the main gates, I need to be sure.” Noctis snarled; he had enough of others telling him what he must do and he was still very much angered over General Fang’s lecture. He was at his limit.

Lightning turned away, but froze in place when someone spoke to her. “You’re a _fool_. And you have no right to tell me where I must stay for my safety!”

The voice was unfamiliar, irritated, and angry. Lightning slowly turned around to face the wolf but instead her eyes saw not a wolf but a man. His hair was as black as the night sky, he wore a dark grey tunic underneath a black cloak, and his eyes which should have been a darker shade of blue compared to her lighter ones were blood-red as they glared right at her angrily. Lightning may not have remembered him clearly but she knew those features well, and his red eyes were an unmistakable trademark of a Caelum. She was surprised, but at the same time, she felt not in the least bit shocked. His name flew past her lips before she realized it.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum…”


	11. Affronter

She was in disbelief but in a way, she could not find it in herself to feel shocked or completely surprised as she stood face-to-face with the prince of Lucis. It now all made sense when her mind finally decided to function and place each puzzle piece together.

Noctis narrowed his eyes at her when she made no indication to move or speak. When she did, she looked at him with absolute certainty. “I had always suspected there something odd about the wolf; he was too intelligent to be some wild animal, and his size was a sure indication that he was not…normal. And then there was his sudden change in persona; the more I looked at him the more resentful he seemed to have grown. I was certain the wolf was not at all just a regular animal, but I did not think that _you_ would be the wolf.”

“So you suspected…all this time.” Noctis said, his glare never faltering. Lightning returned the expression. “To think all this time, the missing prince has been here in my palace wandering these gardens. Right under our noses. I should have known but my suspicions were at least close enough; I could tell the wolf most likely had another identity but never have I imaged that it would be you. So…this is what the prince has been doing all these years—living a life as an animal in the wilderness.”  
Lucis’s prince scoffed. “I intended to leave as soon as possible. Were it not for the fact that my body heals slowly I would have left this kingdom of yours and never look back.” “You will not be doing anymore of that. I promised your father that once I find you I would send you back home, whether you wished it or not.”

“Is that a threat?” Noctis snarled and Lightning could still hear the growl of a wolf in his voice.

The young queen was not fazed by his red eyes or loud animalistic growl. “Once I am finished with keeping Tenebrae’s troops at bay, I will decide on what to do with you.”  
She turned away but Noctis was not through with her. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to look at him again. “Don’t you turn your back on me _Farron_! I am not done speaking!” “I believe you have said all that was needed to be said with just mere expressions. I do not need to hear the same thing more than once.”

“Don’t you dare speak to me as if you were my superior!”

“I am _queen_ , and you a mere prince. I believe we both know where we stand.”

“You are full of arrogance, Queen Farron.”

“I am merely stating facts. It was _you_ who disappeared without as much as a farewell to your father.”

“To hell with him! This is _my_ path and no one else’s! You have no right to tell me of my father.”

Lightning felt a terrible headache sink in. “I have wasted time arguing with you. I need to be ready for the raid.” Noctis felt just about ready to strike her. “I will say it once more…” Lightning said, glancing at him, “Remain here until the raid is over. Once all is well, I will speak to you properly.”  
The queen turned away again and left Noctis standing in the gardens, seething at how the queen acted like she was the law of the world. The nerve of her speaking to him like she ruled his life as well. It had been a terrible idea to allow her to be queen at age fifteen; now she was an arrogant shadow of a woman.

Noctis returned to the dense brushes of the gardens, his human form dissolving into that of a wolf once more.

 

 

_-XIII-_

“The fool has been here this whole time…?” Lightning muttered to herself in annoyance as she walked to her chambers.

How could she have possibly missed the many clues? The black beast she had brought into her gardens had been King Regis’s missing son this whole time. At the back of her mind, Lightning tried to reason with herself; if the prince was here now then Lord Regis would sooner find great relief when she tells him that his son had been with her all along.  
It then brought another question into the young queen’s mind; had the king known of what his son had become? Judging from how Lord Regis had acted when Lightning had wondered of his shift in mood, he had avoided the topic; there was a good chance that the king of Lucis had indeed know that the black wolf was his son.

“Defending your son until the bitter end…” Lightning said in a low voice. Of course the king had merely wanted to make sure not a soul would dare judge his son. After all, it would be a devastation should they learn that the heir to the throne had turned into an animal of burden.

The prince himself had not made a good first impression either. He spoke with unabashed pride; he had held his head high as if his pride was the one thing that mattered to him. In a way it heightened Lightning’s concern for Lord Regis. Noctis seemed easily angered and his eyes were dull and empty, showing that he was willing to throw away any form of comfort that comes his way. Lightning clenched her fist; did he not realize how much he was cared for?

But that was a topic to be concerned with another time.

For now she needed to clean her armor and wear it to battle. Lightning’s mind ran rampant as she wondered how an army of six hundred was able to make it five miles without being detected. It would seem the dark kingdom was growing more cunning and learning new lethal tricks. It was most definitely something to be wary of.

Lightning approached her silver armor and traced her hand over the gold knuckles of her gauntlets. With a sigh, she grabbed her chest plate and sat on the edge of her bed. Pulling out a cloth from under her tunic, she began wiping it clean, starting with the golden bird that stood up in the center of her chest plate.

The door of her chambers opened slightly and Vanille peeked inside. “Fang sent me. It seems the Tenebrian troops have set up a campsite about a mile or two from our borders.” Lightning tensed but continued cleaning her armor. “I see. Are you prepared for what is to come, Vanille? It will be dangerous even if it is a mere six hundred soldiers.” The younger woman nodded. “Not to worry, I am able to handle myself well. I am sure you know that.”  
Lightning smirked. “Yes, I most certainly do. Just remember to always be on your guard and never let it down until you are sure all is well and done with.” Vanille inhaled nervously. “Yes, I will remember that. Not to worry.”

“Vanille…”

“Yes?”

“About the wolf…”

“Hm?”

Lightning shook her head. “It is nothing. My apologies, I was musing out loud.” Her young friend smiled. “Well I do not mind. I there is something you wish to say then do not hesitate to tell me.” “I will…once the raid has ended.” Lightning said as Vanille turned to leave. The handmaiden heard her and simply nodded as she walked out of the room, leaving the queen to herself once again.

The prince in a wolf disguise made his way into Lightning’s mind once more as she continued to clean the rest of her armor.

She knew she had to keep focus on the battle, but the sudden appearance of the prince was all too sudden. It was difficult to keep it from her mind. She would have to deal with him once Tenebrae retreats, that is, if he had not decided to escape in the confusion.  
It was likely, but whether he decided to do so or not Lightning was willing to track him down and return him to his father in Lucis. Strange that she was thinking of sending a grown man home when he was three years her senior especially. Perhaps it was something males went through…

Once Lord Regis has reunited with his wayward son, then it would be one less worry weighing on Lightning’s mind.

With her armor now clean and ready to be worn again as she always had, the queen lowered her head, clearing her mind for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, she began dressing herself in her armor, starting with the skin-tight black suit she wore underneath it. Her gauntlets and her thigh-high armor boots slipped on easily, her feathered sash was attached to the plates that guarded her hips. She placed her chest plate over her head and buckled in place.

Lightning glanced at her shield and picked it up with ease, making it seem like it did not weigh as much as it does. She placed the shield on her left gauntlet where it snapped in place. She was ready.

The queen walked out of her chambers, an air of authority and power surrounded her. It was a sure sign to anyone who crosses her path that she was prepared to face any opponent at this very moment. Her head was held high and her form was that of a seasoned warrior. The servants bowed their heads as she walked by—she seemed as if her footsteps were being carried by the swift winds. Her eyes were focused and ready to take notice of any small detail one would usual miss.

She met with Fang at the palace gates. The general had her spear—the usual choice of weapon for a hunter—ready.

“Has the enemy made any indication to move yet?” Lightning inquired, glancing out of the gates. Fang shook her head and rested her spear on her shoulder. “We are still waiting. So far they have done nothing but sleep at the edge of our borders.”  
Lightning crossed her arms, trying to resist her impatience. “They are confident that they will be able to raid us with their numbers of six hundred. I am certain they are well-trained, but all the same, arrogance may be their greatest downfall.”

Fang snickered, agreeing with the queen’s words.

Just then one of the stable boys came over to them with Odin in tow. Odin was fully dressed in his barding. His face was guarded by a green-and-gold metal champron; the white metal plate criniere protected his neck while the golden croupiere protected his hind quarters. The flanchard protected the flank; it was attached to the saddle then around the rear of the horse; lastly the green peytral protected Odin’s chest and stretched all the way to the saddle.

Lightning smirked at her steed. The green metal plates that adorned his body made him seem as a godlike creature that could not be tamed, and perhaps that was just what Odin was; untamable yet noble and strong. A courageous mount. On Odin’s shoulders, held fast between the peytral and saddle were green metallic shoulder plates outlined in gold. Engraved on the left one was a strange silver insignia, and under it were odd-looking letterings that no one was ever able to read. But Lightning knew exactly what the letters were; a language of old and writings known as Etro script.

Only she knew what had been written on Odin’s shoulder plate: _Custos Veritatis Subversor Corruptionis_.

The young queen smiled secretly as she traced her fingers over the silver engraved letterings. Odin neighed proudly, holding his armor-clad head high, fully understanding that his master knew of the words he wore on his shoulder. “You are now ready, Odin.” Lightning said, stroking his white mane. Fang smirked. “It is time to once again live up to your name as the queen’s war horse.” The steed snorted and shook his head knowingly.

“How long must we wait?” The general sighed. Lightning glanced at her before returning her eyes to what was beyond the palace gates. “We wait until we hear word of the enemy’s movements.” Fang’s eyes rolled heavenward in annoyance.

Even Odin seemed to grow impatient as he started pawing at the ground, sending a bit of dirt flying. Lightning pat the side of his armored neck and Odin did his best to restrain his excitement. He was eager to show his stature and power as the queen’s trusted war horse.  
This was one of the many battles in which he had accompanied Lightning. As a horse, he had a good long-term memory and the day he ran into his first battle was still clear in his mind. His queen had been too young—merely a filly—to ride into battle but nonetheless, she did so for she had no choice and because she could not possibly sit back and let others work.

Odin had always admired her courage; it was one of the many curious things about the queen that drew him to her. But he also worries for her. Though many would see Odin as simply a great and reliable steed, he saw and knew more than most humans did about his queen.  
He did his utmost best to remain by her side and form any sort of comfort; though he knew one day he would most likely not be enough he hoped to the distant lands above that Lightning would remain content until she found what she needed.

Odin was an untamable wild stallion, but as a horse he was also loyal and would stand by faithfully beside his herd leader. Of course Odin understood how the humans’ ways worked to an extent. He knew humans looked to a leader just as a herd would and Lightning was just that; a herd leader by birth and she most certainly had the traits of a herd leader. She was strong, brave, and dominating. Odin knew he would be a fool not to follow such a strong-minded perfect example of a herd leader. But she was also more than that—she was his friend.

She fought for him just as he would do so for her now and for always.

Even during her days as a filly, Lightning had shown immense knowledge, speaking to the other humans with a voice that was certain yet honest but full of authority. It always impressed Odin whenever his queen would speak and the other humans—those who were submissive in her herd—would quickly and wisely back down.

“Finally!” Fang suddenly exclaimed when a scout came bounding up towards the gates of the palace. “The Tenebrian army is moving, my queen!” He said hastily, out of breath from running. Lightning nodded then turned to Fang. “Call out the soldiers. We ride and meet the enemy.”

The general ran back to do so as Lightning mounted Odin. The guards opened the gates and the queen urged Odin forward. Behind them were the sound of armored boots clattering and created the rhythm of a march. Lightning did not need to glance back to know that Fang was now leading her own platoon of six hundred after Lightning.  
Odin snorted then moved into a trot. He held his head high once more and his barding shone under the light of the sun. His appearance very much complimented his queen’s silver armor as she rode on his back with her body up straight and her face serious and her eyes blazing with determination.

“I am sure they are not here to talk.” Fang said as she caught up with Lightning.

The queen shook her head. “No. They never are. I intend to send them back to Tenebrae with more than just empty hands.” A devious grin spread onto Fang’s face. “What did you have in mind?” “… Charge on, make them see how much their arrogance shall cost them.” Lightning said without taking her eyes away from the distance. The citizens were tense and nervous as they watched the queen and her soldiers walk past them. They knew their ruler would never let the enemy touch their homes but she had also cautioned them that in any case one of the enemy’s soldiers had snuck in; the people were to retreat to the shelters.

Lightning gently kicked Odin’s sides and the steed moved a little faster, prompting Fang and the soldiers to jog after them.

“Open the gates!” Lightning commanded and right away the guards hastily opened the gates of Bodhum, allowing the queen and her army to march through.  
“I will show them no mercy…” Fang swore as she tightened her grip on her spear. Lightning’s eyes kept focus on what lay ahead of her. She led her army a few more steps forward then stopped; the troops did the same. Fang held still and narrowed her eyes, keeping watch on the distance.

Soon, a huge black shape appeared just in the distance. Odin fidgeted and Lightning pulled on his reins gently to settle him. It was the Tenebrae army.

Fang’s platoon shuddered at the numbers. Though it was less than a thousand, six hundred was still far too many. Lightning stretched out her hand and her blade answered her call, appearing in her hand in an instant. Fang grinned anxiously. “Bring your pretty faces to me, men of Tenebrae!” Odin pawed the ground, sending grass and dirt flying as he snorted while glaring at the enemy troops.

The Tenebrian soldiers stood still the moment they spotted Bodhum’s army.

Their dark armor clattered as they walked and came to a stop. They held their weapons high and their body went as rigid as a sculpture. These men were trained to destroy and ravage; they were the dark kingdom’s soldiers. They were born and bred to plunder, pillage and take whatever their masters ordered them to take, kill whoever their masters desired dead.  
Their armor was dark, like a rusted dull gold that now turned dark brown while the elites wore armor of pure black. Their helmets covered their faces, making them seem inhumane as not even their eyes could be seen through the opening of their visors.

Many villagers from quiet and isolated towns once told tales of how the armies from the dark kingdoms were probably not human, but rather, demons. Some say they were created from the darkness of chaos. Some say they are specters whom the dark kingdoms summoned into their service. Those were mere wives’ tales. The armies of Cruor Mucro were all men who bleed. But they were as heartless as their lords and masters.

Now they were standing there, a few good meters away and ready to strike at any moment they wished.

The army of Bodhum drew out their weapons while they kept their focus on their foes. They knew not to lose their concentration, for the enemy would show no mercy and would strike when the opportunity was clear to them. Even a young child was not safe from the bloodied blades of the dark kingdoms’ most fierce and deadly armies.

The general of Tenebrae’s troops lifted his sword in the air. The sun shone upon the blade, sending a ray of light down onto Lightning’s face. The painful shine of the light touched Lightning’s eyes, making her left eye twitch but she resisted the urge to blink. She would not allow the dark army to find an opening for an attack. Fang tense and bend her body slightly into a crouch.

The Tenebrian general hollered through his helmet, creating a strange muffled shout. His troops chanted and raised their weapons higher. Their general pointed his sword forwards and the dark army charged.

Fang smirked. “I was worried they would not dare come forward!” She looked at her men and pointed nodded. The men of Bodhum stood still and awaited their queen’s command. Lightning closed her eyes and lifted her sword in the air, allowing the sun to shine its light upon her sword’s silvery beauty. Her eyes snapped open then she pointed her sword at the charging enemy troops. Her own army released a battle cry and charged back. Fang was the first to move forwards; her movements were swift as she plowed through the enemy soldiers’ formation.

Odin stood on his hind legs and reared. He let out a ferocious neigh then charged as well.

In a burst of speed, Odin rammed into the dark soldiers that stood in his way. Lightning swung her silver blade around, slicing through her foes’ armor like a knife through melted butter.  
An archer aimed his bow right at Lightning and fired. The queen glanced his way and lifted her sword; the arrow flew straight into her blade and fell to the ground, sliced in clean in half. Lightning glared at the archer and lifted her free hand into the air. A bolt of lightning struck at the soldier, claiming his life.

Fang swung her spear around with expert ease, shoving away any black-armored soldiers that came close to her. She waved her hand and a large gust of wind blew harshly at the Tenebrian soldiers, sending them into a painful swirl.  
Lightning looked over her shoulder to see Fang’s aero spell in effect. The queen stretched her hand out and another bolt of lightning struck the small whirlwind, sending electrical shocks through the enemy soldiers’ bodies. Fang grinned at Lightning and leapt back into the fray.

Lightning kicked Odin’s sides and the steed burst forward, tackling several of the dark soldiers out of his path.

The Tenebrian general shifted forwards, cutting Odin off. The horse reared and struck his front hooves against the general’s armored chest, knocking him backwards a bit. Lightning let go of her steed’s reins and dismounted. She stood in her battle stance, facing the Tenebrian general; her left foot was raised slightly with her weight placed on her right leg. Her left arm was bent towards her body with her sword poised and ready to strike at any time.

They stood in the middle of the battlefield; their troops fought each other fiercely. The Tenebrian general gripped his sword tightly and swung at Lightning. The young queen sidestepped but the general acted quickly; he swiped his blade at her the moment she stepped back but Lightning kept up and jumped back out of harm’s way.

She brought her sword up just as the enemy’s descending upon her. She blocked the blow and now stood face-to-face with her foe; their swords were crossed.

Both rivals urged their bodies forward, trying to show the other to the ground in order to obtain the right opportunity to attack. Lightning grunted and pushed, sending the general’s feet sliding back, much to his utter disbelief; a woman should not be this physically strong, even with the aid of the crystals. No. The crystal only granted magical properties, not physical strength.

With the general of Tenebrae’s army seemingly distracted, the queen shoved him back.

As he stumbled to the ground, he pointed his blade upwards but Lightning knocked the weapon out of the way with her own. She pointed the tip of her sword at his chest.  
The general smirked and laughed madly. His troops paused and stared at their fallen general. Fang blinked several times in confusion. Suddenly, the general of the dark army began to blow a faint dark purple and black smog covered his body.

Lightning stepped back cautiously. “This is…chaos!” The black smog engulfed the general and his laughter began to fade.

His platoon was soon engulfed by the chaos as well. Lightning’s army and Odin gathered around her as the black smoky presence of chaos surrounded them like a fire’s deadly choking fumes. Suddenly the air was filled with feral snarls and the chaos began to disperse.

Lightning tensed and Fang gasped as beastly forms began to take shape. Soon they were surrounded by vicious beasts with black jackal-like heads. Their bodies were as black as ash and outlined with dull gold coloring. In their hands were large sharp axes.  
Lightning glanced to where the general had been and urged her troops back as a huge shape began to form in the Tenebrian general’s place. A roar was heard and a large red scaly form emerged from the blackness of the fading chaos. Four sharp metal claws swiped at Lightning but she jumped back, narrowly avoiding the lethal blow. Fang cursed under her breath when the creature finally revealed itself.

A huge red dragon with horns that emitted a fiery glow glared at them. Its fangs were bared for all to see and its deadly claws dug into the earth beneath its paws. On the red dragon’s back was where its wings should have been. However the large stub where the wings should be did not look like it would be used for flight, and it looked as hard as the claws. On the dragon’s legs were black braces outlined with dull gold.

The jackals howled and snarled all around Lightning and her army. The dragon roared and ran forward, ignoring the Bodhum troops. The jackal beasts followed.

Lightning’s eyes widened in realization. “Stop them! Do not let them reach the main gates!” Fang moved and charged towards the nearest monster. Her men followed and swiped at the chaos monsters. They remained ignored; it seems that the beasts were driven by their sole purpose of entering Bodhum’s gates. They did not even stop to shake Fang and her troops off nor did they pause when one of their own fell by the soldiers’ swords.

The dragon had been the dark army’s general and he still seemed to be playing that part even as an abomination of a dragon.

Despite its size the dragon ran quick, charging for the gates leading into the kingdom of Bodhum. Lightning ran towards the dragon, dodging and sidestepping the fallen jackal-headed beasts. Odin cried out and was by her side in an instant. Lightning reached out and grabbed his reins then pulled herself up onto the saddle. Odin reared once more and rushed for the gates.

Soon no more jackal creatures remained to assist the dragon’s cause. However itdid not slow down the dragon. Fang threw her spear at the dragon’s back, hitting its spine. The red dragon roared in pain but its eyes remained forward. The hard stubs on its back began flapping but instead of the dragon taking off from the ground, its horns began to glow.  
The red dragon pulled its head back as if inhaling deeply. Lightning looked to her soldiers. “Destroy the dragon! Don’t let it burn the gates!” Fang rushed ahead of the men and leapt onto the dragon’s back then tore her weapon from its scales. The dragon roared in pain and mistakenly turned its head the other way, narrowly missing Bodhum’s gates with its flames and instead singed the grass.

Queen Farron’s army descended upon the red beast but their blades did not seem to do much damage.

Fang continued stabbing at its back but despite the monster’s roars of pain, her weapon could not dig deep enough to reach the dragon’s true flesh. Its scales were hard like metal, as well as its claws. Lightning grit her teeth in frustration; she had to kill it before it manages to burn down and enter the gates. She stared carefully, her mind working at a fast pace.  
The dragon flapped the stub of its wings once again and its horns began to glow again. Lightning’s eyes widened when the sudden realization struck her. She made her move and made Odin rush forward, signaling Fang to get off the dragon’s back. Fang did so reluctantly.

Lightning jumped off Odin’s back, lifted her sword and struck the dragon’s horn. The monster snarled loudly and shook its head in pain. The queen continued striking at the glowing horns until a crack appeared on the first one. With a final blow, she sliced the dragon’s right horn off; she could see what looked like lava flowing through the hard horns. So this was the source of the dragon’s flames. Fang’s eyes widened at the discovery. She leapt into the air then pointed her spear tip at the left horn. She fell towards the ground at great speeds then landed on her feet with ease. The dragon’s second horn was now gone.

“It can no longer breathe its flames.” Lightning announced. Fang smirked. “Right! Kill it now!” The soldiers charged.

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

Noctis could hear the loud banging and roaring from where he stood. So it has turned fierce, the battle. He had figured as much.

He paced back and forth, growing impatient. He felt the powerful urge to break out from the palace and fight the Tenebrian abomination himself; after all he still desired his revenge.  
The prince’s wolf form snarled and growled and his tail twitched in irritation. This was taking too much time. He could now hear the main gates being tackled harshly; the enemy was trying to break in. He could hear guards run by and leave the palace grounds to tend to the citizens and brace the gates.

Noctis narrowed his eyes as he watched. The guards at the palace gates left it open in order for the troops to run out. Boldly, the black wolf dashed forwards, scaring the men out of their wits and escaped through the open gates.

He ignored the panicked yells behind him and around him as he ran past the citizens and headed for the main gate. He will deal with this himself.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

Lightning exhaled in relief when she noticed the dragon was slowing down and weakening at last. The monster kept tackling the gigantic gate but it only added to its stamina draining even faster while the humans struck at its now-battered body.

The dragon growled and stepped back a bit. Fang charged and stabbed the dragon’s neck. It roared loudly enough to echo through the fields and in the ears of the people of Bodhum. Despite its blood pouring from the fatal wound, the dragon exerted most of its energy into ramming the gates. Suddenly a rumble was heard.

The gate opened a slight and Fang’s eyes widened in horror. Before the red dragon would do anymore damage, a swift black form leapt out of the opening and then clutched onto the underside of the dragon’s neck. Lightning’s eyes grew wide when she saw who it was. “No! You fool!” The black wolf buried his teeth into the dragon’s scales, causing gushes of blood to burst from the wound. Lightning ran forward, as the dragon shook its head and dislodged Noctis from his neck. He landed roughly onto the ground and looked up to see the dragon raising its claws to strike a deadly blow. Lightning forced herself to move faster as she saw the dragon preparing to make its kill. The queen charged forwards.

Lightning then used her shoulder to tackle the petrified wolf out of the way. He let out a shrill whimper as he was shoved from the spot. There was a sound of cloth and flesh tearing, accompanied by a loud pained growl.

“Lightning!” Fang cried out. She growled and attacked the dragon with the troops angrily doing the same. The red dragon’s four metal claws had struck Lightning’s waist where she was unguarded by her armor; the black under suit now had four bloody gashes and the queen was thrown back, tumbling around into the ground. Noctis’ stared in disbelief. That foolish woman! She had deliberately thrown herself into the path of the dragon’s claws while she had shoved him out of the way. The black wolf snarled; he needed no assistance nor had he asked for it! Now the foolish queen was sporting a bloody wound on her side.

Lightning forced herself to stand, ignoring the pain and the blood oozing out of her body slowly. She picked her sword up again and stumbled towards the fray.

The dragon lifted its head, attempting to throw off one of the Bodhum soldiers from its back. Lightning seized the chance and ran towards the monster one more time. She ignored the burning sensation that ate at her open flesh and leapt into the air.  
She positioned her sword to point downwards as she landed. The dragon noticed her and its eyes widened. The queen landed with her sword entering the dragon’s throat and slicing its windpipe in half, silencing the creature forever.

Blood poured out of the body, covering the queen in the foul red liquid.

Noctis shook his head in shock and Fang and her troops said not a word. Lightning looked at them then fell onto one knee, supporting herself with one hand on the ground. Her sword slipped from her grip. Fang moved to her friend’s side and Odin trotted over, moving backwards and forwards in dismay. The troops murmured to each other and the black wolf snarled in annoyance.

“I am fine, Fang. The wound will heal.” Lightning reassured in a tired voice. Fang shook her head. “What about—” The queen lifted a hand to silence her. “Enough. Let us return…to the palace. Tenebrae’s raid is over for now.”

Odin laid his body down to allow his queen easy access to his back. Lightning climbed on and held the reins in one hand while the other pressed against her wound. She looked at the wolf sternly. “I have business with you. Come.” Noctis let out an annoyed snort but followed. Fang and her remaining four hundred men were not far behind.  
As soon as they entered through the gates, the citizens cheered and cried in worry for their queen. She ignored them and urged Odin on to which her steed obeyed entirely, knowing his queen’s injuries were in need of treatment as soon as possible.

Vanille rushed to her companions once they entered the palace grounds. She gasped at the horrific wound on Lightning’s side. “Come and bring her to her chambers! I will tend to her wounds!”

* * *

 

 “Thank Etro you are still well!” Vanille held back a sob as she carefully wrapped Lightning’s wound. The queen said nothing but merely sat there on her bed. She closed her eyes and counted her heartbeats.

Vanille looked up at her then sighed. “I…I am just happy that the raid is over now. Is that not right, Fang?” She turned to look at the general who was leaning against the wall beside the bedroom window. She grunted. “Yes…I suppose so…  At least the wound was not too lethal. What happened to that wolf though?”  
Lightning opened her eyes then picked up her discarded tunic and slipped it on. “… He will be here any moment now.” Her friends looked at her oddly. Within that moment, the doors of Lightning’s room opened and the wolf entered, his head held high in a haughty manner. Fang snorted at him.

Lightning sat up straight, her back facing him. “I am glad you have decided to come after all.” She slowly twisted her body around to face the wolf. “Welcome, Prince Noctis.”

Fang and Vanille froze. Had Lightning lost her mind? They looked at the wolf and found him snarling in irritation. When the two women blinked, the wolf was gone and a man with dark hair stood in the animal’s place. “What…?” Fang could not get the words out. Vanille was just the same.

All this time, the mongrel that Lightning had taken in to nurse back to health, was Lucis’s missing prince? The revelation came all too fast and too sudden; there was hardly any time to take it in.

Noctis scoffed. “You realize that wound is your own fault.” Lightning’s expression did not falter. “Perhaps. However, I did tell you to remain in the gardens until the raid was over.” “And I told you that you are not my superior, you fool.” Noctis growled.  
Fang glared; it was worse when a man disrespected Lightning in such a manner, especially after she had moved him out of harm’s way. However… “You knew he had been the prince?” Lightning looked at Fang and shook her head. “I only discovered the truth before he set out to meet the enemy. I apologize; I had meant to tell you both about him. But I did not anticipate that he would leave the gardens.”

Noctis kept his glare on Lightning, ignoring the general and the handmaiden.

Fang was not willing to keep silent. “Now this makes perfect sense. An intelligent animal and a scorned look upon his face… I understand now. This is perfect, now I do not have to hold myself back from harming you.” Noctis scowled at the wild woman. “You have no business with me, huntress.” “I do when you deliberately show such egotism towards Lightning!”  
The queen held a hand up. “Enough Fang. You and Vanille are dismissed. Leave us be now.” Fang glowered at the prince. “Choose your words wisely, prince, for they may be your last!”

Noctis only straightened out his black cloak nonchalantly, provoking Fang further. Vanille grabbed her friend’s arm and pulled her out of the room.

Lightning inhaled then exhaled slowly. “You have placed yourself in danger, Prince Noctis. Had I not been there the dragon would have surely ended you.” “That would have been best.” Noctis said with a frown. Lightning raised an eyebrow. “I take it you are still grieving then? Three years, was it not? Surely you should have at least recovered from the ordeal.”  
Noctis clenched his fists. “How dare you! You have no right you foolish woman! I lost so much already while everyone else in this world only think for themselves! They speak of _you_ and your exploits, but did they care for Stella? For me and my loss? No! They did not!”

Lightning raised an eyebrow. “I assure you a lot of people have spoken of you.”

“Well I do not see it. All I see is people rejoicing for Lucis’s survival and Tenebrae’s defeat those years ago!” The prince’s dark blue eyes faded into blood-red. The young queen was not bothered nor was she intimidated by his childish anger.  
“Can you blame your people for saying harsh words? It was Tenebrae’s heiress who seduced and destroyed your kingdom, and nearly took your crystal.” Lightning’s tone was surprisingly as calm as her heartbeat. Noctis was suddenly close to Lightning’s face. His eyes glared into hers. “She did not seduce me!” “I see. You still cling onto that belief that it had been all true. I have heard stories about your rendezvous with that woman, Prince Noctis. However, your kingdom and your father should have been your first priority. And speaking of your father, I intend on bringing you back to him.”

“You will do no such thing!” He yelled at her face.

The queen pressed her index finger to his chest and pushed him back slightly. “I made him a promise. And I intend to keep it now; you _will_ return to your father’s side. He has missed you.” The prince waved her off rudely. “What does it matter?”  
“Is it true you are a man of twenty-four years, Prince Noctis?” Lightning raised her eyebrow doubtfully. “Because at this very moment, I only see a young boy who cares for his needs alone while he disregards his father’s.”

Noctis’ red eyes flashed with insulted anger. “You wench!”

Lightning stood up from her bed and made her way to the window. “I see Tenebrae has succeeded in capturing your mind as they had intended to. And you? You wish to remain as Fleuret’s puppet?”  
He answered without hesitation. “Yes. At least then I would have her.” “… You are quite a child.” Lightning said bluntly, once again provoking the man’s temper. “I should kill you here and now for your words!” “Then why do you not summon your swords onto me?” It should have sounded like a challenge, but strangely, it did not. Noctis was growing tired of the queen’s calm state. It only proved him correct of her being arrogant.

“Slander me all you want, Prince. It will not change anything; I am still sending you home to your father.” Lightning said, crossing her arms and facing him. Noctis felt his power surge through him angrily. “Lucis is _not_ my home.”

Before Lightning could respond, the doors slammed open and King Regis stood there, looking pale.

He had decided to ride out to Bodhum, fearing for his ally and Queen Farron, and he had arrived just in time to witness the climax of the battle. The king had seen the beast that nearly tore down the gates that led into Bodhum. It had been shocking.  
Only when Queen Lightning and her troops returned to the palace did Regis move onward. Hearing of the queen’s injury had only worried him more.

Lightning seemed surprised. “Lord Regis. To what do I owe this…unexpected visit?”

The king exhaled. “I have heard that Tenebrae had reached your borders sooner than anticipated. I rode for Bodhum a few days ago to see if I can lend assistance; I brought several good men with me as well.” The queen nodded. “That is most generous.” She glanced at Noctis; the prince was trying to slink away due to his father’s distraction.

However, Regis followed Lightning’s eyes and his heart nearly stopped. Before him was his son. At long last, after three years of worrying, he finally found his only family. And at that moment, the king did not care that Noctis was glaring at him. “My son…”

Noctis scoffed at his father and stormed out of the queen’s chambers.


	12. Pied Faux En Avant

“I must apologize for my son’s…earlier reaction.”

Regis bowed his head down apologetically at Lightning’s back as the queen stared out of the window. She had invited the king to speak with her privately in her study, to which he understood why and agreed.  The young queen glanced back at Regis and sat down at her table, making sure not to stress the wound on her side too much.  
“I was not surprised, if I may be honest with you. However it seems that your son has been fooled far too well by Tenebrae to the point that he refuses to accept it was all a mere charade despite the events that had unfolded before his own eyes three years ago.” Lightning said sounding almost tired, but she held back her exhaustion.

Regis straightened and stood there rigidly. “I also apologize for not telling you of my son’s…condition. I should have told you the truth.” Lightning waved his concern off. “All is forgiven, Lord Regis. I understand that many of us have secrets that we cannot share, even with our closest companions. It is human nature I suppose.”

“Yes…”

“But now that you have seen him, I have no doubt in my mind that you intend to bring him home now.”

“Indeed.”

“Yet you seem hesitant when I mentioned you doing so.”

“He has suffered so much and it seems just being in the palace upsets him.”

Lightning crossed her arms. “I may not know how parents act nor do I have the slightest inkling of how one must look after their offspring. However I suggest you insist on taking him back. Allowing him to run away just because he seems to be in pain…does that not seem rather cowardly? Let him face his trials and tribulations, force him if you must. It may be for his good.”  
Regis sighed. “Indeed. But my son is stubborn and he is also very independent and refuses any aid or even concerns.” Lightning smirked. “Something we have in common, I see.” She stood up from her table. “Well then…what if I speak to him then?”

“Pardon?” The king of Lucis looked at her, surprised. Lightning walked over to him. “I just need a word or two with the prince, if that is fine by you.” She reassured. Regis thought for a moment before nodding. “Very well. I will leave it to you then, Lady Farron.”

Lightning pat the tall man’s shoulder comfortingly before leaving her study. She paused for a moment just before opening the doors. “Ah yes, also feel free to anything you wish in the kitchens or anywhere else. Considering that you came all this way and brought your men along I can at least provide you refreshments.” The king smiled. “Yes, thank you. It is most appreciated indeed.” The young queen bowed then left the study.

She gently touched the wound on her side. Her grey tunic hid the bandages underneath but she could still feel the sting.

The red dragon had struck her hard and the gashes she had received had been slightly deep but fortunately not too deep. Lightning had insisted Vanille use a healing potion on her instead of her white magic, saying it must be used for those who had received a more critical condition than she. Vanille had reluctantly obeyed and the potion had stung the wound but did its duty in cleaning any infections away from the bloody gashes.

Lightning inhaled and stood still for a moment to take a calming breath.

She knew her comrades were worried the moment she had been struck, and so would Serah should she hear word of this. However Lightning had no intention of letting a mere wound slow her down. And it most certainly did not affect her in any way.  
When she finally stopped her meditation, she looked around the halls. The prince had stormed out of her chambers when Lord Regis had unexpectedly burst in. She wondered where he had wandered off to. She had been looking out of the window in her study but had not seen the black wolf. Odds were the prince must have hidden himself somewhere in the palace. Now that his true form had been shown there was no longer a need for him to keep his wolf guise on.

There was only one place Lightning could think of. She strolled down the halls, towards the library, her eyes full of determination. She had sworn to herself she could bring sense to that prince, and now this would be her perfect chance.

She was aware that Prince Noctis would most likely scoff and scowl at her for even attempting to make a simple conversation. Nonetheless, she was willing to go through the prince’s brash behavior for the sake of Lord Regis.  
She approached the doors of the library and could faintly hear footsteps pacing inside. No doubt that the prince was indeed there. Lightning pressed her hands against the doors and they creaked open. Before her, the prince had stopped pacing to look at her with a cold glare.

Lightning ignored the expression and stepped inside.

“Why are you here?” Noctis glowered. The queen moved towards the shelves and nonchalantly inspected each book. “This _is_ my library is it not? I do believe I have every authority to come and go as I please.” The prince scoffed and looked away in an attempt to hide his red face; of course she was right—he had been too lost in thought to remember where he was standing.  
Lightning glanced at him as she inspected anther book on the shelf. “Your father is resting and enjoying a meal, not to worry.” “I do not care what my father is doing at the moment. I merely wish to get out of this place!” Noctis said gruffly and continued to pace like the wolf would.

The queen sighed tiredly. “That is not possible. Since Lord Regis is here you will have to return home with him.”

Noctis was resisting the urge to transform into the wolf and tear the queen’s throat out. Lightning noticed his dark blue eyes were slowly fading into a red color. She faced him fully. “You have thought of yourself long enough, Prince. It is time you gave attention to your father for even a moment.” Noctis clenched his fists. “Don’t you dare tell me what I must do!”

“There is no need to yell, Prince. I am standing right here.” Lightning stare at the man in front of her, feeling doubtful that he was truly older than her by three years.

Lucis’s prince was anything but pleased with the young monarch’s calmness. If anything, he despised it, despised her like he despised everything and everyone else in this forsaken world. Was it too much for him to just run free as he wished? Why was everybody in the world against him? It was his life and decision, not theirs. They had no right, none at all.  
“Scoff at me all you wish, Prince. It will not help you nor will it change the fact that you must return with your father; he has been through enough.” Lightning said. Noctis slammed his palms against the shelves, nearly knocking the entire thing over and trapping Lightning between his arms. She looked up at him blankly.

“I have a name, woman! I am Noctis Lucis Caelum, and from the moment I decided to leave Lucis I stopped being its prince!” Noctis stated, his tone harsh and cold, but the queen was not in the least bit frozen from his brash words.

Undaunted by his body suddenly within a mere inch from hers and his head right above hers, Lightning gently pushed him back, away from her. “You are being irrational, and you know that well Prince Noctis.” “No, you just do not understand; no one does and they never shall! All of you are just selfish beasts who think of none but yourselves.” Noctis snarled at her.  
“Fool.” Lightning said with a shake of her head. She moved to the window and stared at the view outside. The soldier ran about, checking for any damages and seeing to the cautious citizens who might have gotten shaken from the attack of the red dragon.

Noctis stared at her back, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He felt confounded that this child of a queen was able to look at him right in the eye and not feel any intimidation. She was either an arrogant wench or perhaps she was exactly as that man from the brothel had said; she was a cold stone statue.

“I still have much to say to you, Prince Noctis. Some of them are not at all pleasant, but I will relieve you of those since your father is here in my palace.” Lightning turned to face the dark-haired man who had not stopped with his glaring; it was growing rather tiresome for the young monarch. “Please change your face for a moment, I grow bored of it.”

“Are you purposely trying to provoke me?” He demanded as he moved up to her face. Lightning pushed him away again. “You are the one who is easily provoked; it may be the death of you.” The prince chuckled bitterly, humorlessly. “Good then!”

“This conversation is going nowhere, I am afraid. And here I was hoping we would be able to act civilized with each other.” Lightning sighed and sat on the window sill, one leg up and bent while the other dangled down and touched the floor. “I do not wish to be civilized, I wish to leave!” His voice seemed to still have a wolf’s growl behind it; however it still did not faze Lightning at all. “Then why have you not done so?”

Noctis tensed then his shoulder shook as control of his temper began to slip from his grasp.

Lightning waved him off. “No matter. I have no intention on just letting you leave your father again.” She stood up from the sill and headed towards the doors of the library. “Come. I believe your father may be looking for you now.” Before the prince could make any notion of protest, Lightning glanced at him over her shoulder with a stern look in her eyes. “You are in no position to say otherwise at the moment, Prince Noctis.”

Noctis shoved past her and stormed down the hall way in a huff. Lightning called out to him, “The council room is this way.” Noctis turned to see Lightning head off in another direction. He sighed in exasperation and followed behind, purposely lagging behind her.

“How immature…” Lightning muttered under her breath when she noticed the prince was delaying them on purpose by simply walking all too slowly.

She waited until he was right by her, only then she continued to walk. Noctis continued to scoff as he stared at the castle floor. The wolf’s keen sense of smell took in the young queen’s scent, making Noctis tense at the alluring odor. He shook his head and grunted, pushing the thought from his mind, but the smell of a mixture of sweet peaches, roses, and feminine musk continued to evade his mind as his nose continued to pick up the natural smell that emitted from the queen.  
It was a surprise in itself that such a battle-scarred woman as Queen Farron would even have such a feminine smell.

It was moments like this that Noctis at times hated his wolf’s powerful sense of smell.

Lightning led him to the council room where sure enough King Regis stood in the empty room, deep in his musings. Noctis stood still at the doorway, refusing to move any closer to the man while the queen approached the king instead.  
“Lord Regis.” She greeted and bowed her head. The aging king looked over at her and smiled. “Ah, Lady Farron. Forgive me, I was merely…thinking.” Regis glanced at the doorway and noticed his son. The prince was not looking at him and was instead leaning against the frame of the door and staring at nothing to the side. Regis held back a sigh but did not go unnoticed by Lightning’s keen observation.

Lightning turned to the prince. “I believe you were supposed to greet your father, Prince Noctis.”

The prince glared at her fiercely but still it did not intimidate Lightning. Growling in defeat and having given up on attempting scaring off the queen, Noctis grudgingly moved towards his father.  
Regis, sensing his son’s displeasure resisted the urge to touch him and merely smiled at him warmly. “You have grown strong again, my son. I happy you are still well.” “Yes, and it is no thanks to you.” Noctis replied haughtily. Lightning stood close, watching the two men; and at the prince’s cold words she discreetly stomped on his foot with the heel of her boot.

Noctis grunted then turned his glare to the queen, to which she returned with her own harsh stare.

Regis cleared his throat. “I understand you do not wish to come back with me, Noctis. But…it would put my mind at ease if you were to stay and rest, even for a day or two.” The prince looked back at his father with a frown. “And you expect me to believe that it is not some trick to keep me in the palace?” Lightning stomped on his foot again.  
Noctis inhaled slowly then within a blink of an eye he swiped his arm at Lightning but the queen ducked underneath and swung her leg around, kicking his foot off the floor and causing the prince to lose balance and land onto his backside.

The king was stunned at the sudden antics that occurred in front of him in an instant.

Lightning stood looking down at Noctis as he say up and felt his sore backside before looked tilted his head up to glower at the queen. Regis stepped in between then. “Enough now! Please Noctis I do not wish to trap you in the palace, I merely asked that you stay for a while. It has been a long time after all. Queen Farron,” He looked at the younger monarch, “I appreciate your efforts and I am truly grateful but it is you do not need to worry about me too much, truly. I understand you have much more urgent matters…”

The queen dusted off her tunic. “I do not mind.” Noctis got up and swung at Lightning again. The queen caught his fist in her hand. “Prince, I suggest you back down now.” She said calmly.

Her grip was surprisingly strong; no woman could have such a grip. However there was one female monarch that did, but even she needed to brace herself from the impact. Regis recognized the habit that Lightning displayed. “Lady Tifa has even imbedded some of her habits into you it seems.” Lightning smirked. “That she did…”  
Noctis raised an eyebrow at this mention. Lady Tifa? King Cloud’s queen? What connection did Lady Farron have with her aside from being an ally to the Strife kingdom of Nibelheim?

Lightning moved Noctis’ fist away from her and the prince dusted himself off in a huff.

Regis rubbed his temples; it seems the new generation of monarchs was still slightly unruly. But nevertheless they were still great rulers. He placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Noctis, I only request that you come home for a while. To rest and just for us to speak again since it has been three years since I have last seen you. Please.”

Noctis was infuriated; both his father and queen Farron were against him. However the reasonable side of him thought of how easy it would be to continue his journey to nowhere if he at least rested back at home and then gather supplies to take with him.  
Perhaps that would be for the best and Regis did say he did not intend to keep him prisoner in the palace; whether the aging king was saying the truth or not, Noctis knew could make do if he had a good amount of supply and gold with him when he leaves again. Perhaps then he would not need to make the same mistake he made—being brought to Bodhum and being kept temporarily by its young, cold queen.

He raised his head up and huffed. “Fine then. But only for a day or two just so I can stock on supplies and rest myself.”

Regis sighed in relief; he did wish his son would stay but he was growing old now and he no longer had power over what Noctis did, whether he wished to make a decision for him or not.  
Lightning shook her head; it was a sad sight. She knew King Regis was losing control over his son since he was aging, though the king was not too old yet one can already see some streaks of grey in his dark hair. And he loved Noctis to the point that he would allow his son the choice, and even if he did attempt to make his son stay in Lucis, the irrational and brash prince would sooner escape than stay to claim the throne one day.

Regis turned to Lightning and touched her shoulder. “I am thankful for your assistance, and for all you have done for my son. I will…be managing things on my own now.” Lightning remained silent and watched as Noctis left the room and was followed by Regis a moment later.

When the men were gone, the young queen seated herself at the table, feeling drained for some odd reason. “The fool…he does not know what he is taking for granted…” She rubbed her temples; the prince’s behavior reminded her of a spoiled child and it irritated her to the very skin of her teeth. She knew she should have advised Lord Regis to be sterner with his son but she was aware that even if she did so, the old king would be unable to control the prince fully. After all he was a man in his fifty years, and Noctis was a man of twenty-four, he was allowed to make his own decisions. It did not help that Regis also had to tend to his kingdom, which gives Noctis the opportunity and opening for simply escaping his role without any conflicts to stand in his way.

Lightning clenched her fists at the thought of Noctis simply leaving his home, and his father behind with his head held high and no remorse emitting from him. The man was foolish! Just what did that fool wish to accomplish by aimlessly wandering the world on his own, even perhaps risking his life and his kingdom? Before she realized it, Lightning lifted her fist and it came crashing down into the table before her, nearly breaking it in half. However it managed to survive the queen’s fury with a harsh dent.

She exited the council room and noticed three servants watching her, having heard the loud cracking of the long table that was inside of the room. Lightning growled in frustration. “Tend to the dent on the table.” Without another word she moved along down the halls and the servants obeyed the order given, knowing something must have upset the queen.

Lightning calmed herself and counted her heartbeats. She knew the matters of the Caelums were not of her concern, but it was simply too hard to look away when knew a son would be leaving his aging father without a second thought.  
Then again, perhaps she did start on the wrong foot with the prince. With a sigh, she decided that a small peace offering would be a sensible idea to offer to the prince at the moment. If he were to stay in Lucis for two days or three, then her peace offering could be just the right suggestion.

Soon Lightning found herself actually searching for Prince Noctis.

Usually her pride would prevent her from even trying to make a peace offering; after all it had been the prince who was wrong, not her. And yet she knew that she had to be reasonable, better than him. She was no longer that angry young woman of eighteen years ago; she was slightly older and wiser, and she must live up to her status as queen. There was no room for mistakes that could be easily avoided.

She soon found him wandering the gardens, but this time he had not turned back into the wolf.

Lightning approached him and cleared her throat. Noctis looked over at her then frowned. “What?” “I only wish to talk this time, Prince Noctis. Nothing more.” Lightning assured. The prince crossed his arms impatiently. “Then talk. I do not have all day, woman.”  
Lightning grit her teeth and resisted the urge to crush his skull with her bare hands. She was taking the high road, and on the high road she shall remain. “I realize we were not able to put our best foot forward. I wish to apologize… And I have a peace offering as well.” It took all she had not to speak with clenched teeth.

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Go on.” So far, he was listening properly. “In eight days time Bodhum will be having a grand ball. Several guests will be there, but of course you need not concern yourself with them if you wish not to do so. But I will feel at peace if you and your father were to attend.” Again, she was thankful that she did not speak through her teeth.

“You are inviting me to the ball as one of your guests?”

“Indeed. This is my peace offering; a personal invitation.”

“Hmph. Is that right?”

“I am being honest, Prince.”

Noctis snorted. It was a rather rude gesture but Lightning ignored it with the best of her control. The prince of Lucis shook his head at her. “Very well then. I promise to attend this ball of yours, and I will bring my father along.” “Good then.” Lightning said, returning Noctis’ gruff expression with her very own. For a moment, both monarchs stood there staring at one another. It was as if they had engaged into a silent mental battle with neither of them being willing to bow their head and forfeit. It was a clear sign of stubbornness.

However, Lightning had to relent after reminding herself that she was taking the high road. “I shall see you both at the ball then.” She bowed slightly then turned on her heels, retreating into her palace.

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

Regis bowed before Lightning and her companions as he and Noctis were about to make their exit from Bodhum. The soldiers the king had brought with him had done well in assisting those in need after the raid. Lightning nodded at the aging king in return while Fang and Vanille smiled.

Noctis leaned against the gate impatiently waiting for the farewells to be exchanged. Fang glared at the prince, an oath was written in her eyes but Noctis paid her no mind.  
“We shall now take our leave, Lady Farron. I thank you for allowing us into your home so warmly.” Regis said as he stood and took Lightning’s hand to place a kiss on the back. “Think nothing of it, Lord Regis. You are a friend to Bodhum and are always welcome at any hour.”  
Noctis snorted and Fang glared at him again for the rude reaction. Vanille held her companion back and shook her head at her. Fang reluctantly backed down.

Regis sighed then stepped back. “It is time we left. Farewell Lady Farron.” “Godspeed.” Lightning said in farewell. The party of Lucis turned towards the gates of Bodhum as it opened before them. Regis looked at his son. “You are prepared to journey home?” Noctis scoffed. “Unlike everyone in this damned world, I am always prepared.”

Once the gates were fully open, Regis mounted his chocobo and moved forward. Noctis, ignoring the Lucis soldiers’ offer of their own chocobo, morphed into the black wolf and trotted on ahead of Regis.

The general of the Lucis’s army yelled out his commands and the soldiers followed behind their prince and king. As soon as their feet stepped out of the kingdom of Bodhum and into the wilderness, the grand gates closed behind them.  
Lightning sighed and immediately returned to the palace with Fang and Vanille following behind silently until they were at the palace gates. Before either companion could say a word, Lightning left them as she once again retreated inside.

* * *

 

After the entire five-day journey to Lucis, Noctis had locked himself in his sleeping chambers and only stepped out during lunch and dinner hours and also if he felt in the mood to leave his chambers. Regis would visit him as much as possible in order to rekindle the bond between him and his son. However it was proving rather difficult since Noctis refused to speak as much and would at times ignore Regis entirely even when the king raised his voice at him in a scolding tone.

Two days had now passed since Queen Farron had invited him to the ball. Noctis frowned as he stood out on his balcony, watching as the birds flew by.

A knock on his door disturbed the prince from his thoughts but he ignored it and just allowed Regis to enter himself. The king approached his only son and stood beside him, leaning against the stone railing of the balcony. “I hear Lady Farron has invited you to the ball that will occur tomorrow evening.” Noctis spared him a glance. “What of it?”  
Regis chuckled. “It is usually the male who invites a lady to a ball, am I right? But are you prepared for the event, my son?” To his surprise, Noctis laughed bitterly, coldly. The prince walked back into the room. Regis followed him. “Noctis?”

“No, _Father_. I will _not_ be attending the ball.”

“What?”

“Do not make me repeat myself. I have gathered the supplies I need; I will leave for my journey tomorrow.”

“What of the ball then?”

“You shall attend. After all, the queen did extend the invitation to you as well. It will also lessen the sting of the salt the queen shall receive on her wound.”

Regis could not believe what he was hearing from his own son’s lips. “I know you promised Lady Lightning you would attend the ball, Noctis. You are a prince; does the promise you made mean nothing to you?” Noctis’ expression was bitter and his eyes were cold, just like his laugh a moment ago had been, as he took out his knapsack filled with supplies. “Promises are meant to broken after all.”


	13. Désordre

Bodhum shone with grandeur on the night of the ball. Nearly every name in royal had come to attend this wonderful event. Vanille grinned at how wonderful everything seemed around the palace. The lights, the décor, the shone of the polished walls and windows, everything.  
Fang had to restrain her from going into a tizzy while she stared at the palace’s interior. Neither of them had seen Lightning since this morning however.

They could only assume that she had locked herself in the throne room for the meantime. However they knew she would appear in time for the beginning of the ball.

“I love grand balls. Everything is always so bright and lovely into the night!” Vanille commented as she twirled around. Fang chuckled and pat Vanille’s head. “Careful now; you don’t want to crash into any of the décor.” The handmaiden gave a pout then straightened herself and fixed her gown. “I wonder if Lightning is feeling well…”  
Fang frowned and gently pressed her pointing finger at Vanille’s temple. “Of course she is! Just give her a moment to brood.” Vanille sighed in defeat before returning to her bright disposition. “Come Fang! We should see to the guests in Lightning’s stead while she readies herself!” The general nodded and followed behind the handmaiden as she skipped along to the ballroom.

Indeed, Lightning was in the throne room. She sat upon her majestic white throne, engaged in her musings.

She sat still and one could almost mistake her for a lovely life-like statue of a goddess. Already she was dressed in her finest royal tunic; it was rather identical to the one she had donned during the dinner in Lucis, however instead of blue, it was colored with red and white gloves dressed her hands. And unlike the dinner in Lucis, the young queen had a large red cape draped around her shoulders.  


Though all was silent as she sat there in the throne room, she could clearly hear the chattering outside. The servants were flitting about and readying themselves for the arrival of the guests that would soon be walking through the doors of the palace.

She knew she had to make her entrance soon.

Lightning stood up from her throne and straightened her tunic and her cape. She headed out, her red cape fluttering behind her magnificently.  
The servants bowed and greeted her as she walked past. She nodded at them and signaled for them to go carry on. She strolled to the ballroom but stopped when she met with Fang who stood leaning against the grand-looking doors. “I see you have finally crawled out of your lair.” She smirked teasingly. Lightning huffed and approached the doors. “Good evening Fang. Are the guests settled in?” “Of course, Highness.” The huntress said, bowing her head nobly.

Lightning nodded then pushed the large doors open.

The activity inside the ballroom stopped the moment the queen stepped in. The guests greeted her and raised their goblets. Lightning made her way up to the royal seat and stood there, facing the guests. She raised a hand and the guests returned to their activities and idle gossip.

Rather than settle in her seat, Lightning mingled into the crowd but made no indication of any desire to speak to anyone.  She moved to the balcony of the ballroom, away from the crowded room. The fresh evening air touched her face, calming her. Behind her, her cape moved with the slight breeze. She turned around to face the ballroom. She could see the guests clearly and observed them with her keen eyes until she caught sight of Lord Regis.

He greeted the guests as he moved along. The king approached Vanille and whispered in her ear.

Lightning turned around to face the evening scenery again. She placed a hand on the marble railing. The sound of footsteps approached her from the ballroom and she immediately knew who it was. “What is it, Vanille?” Her handmaiden fidgeted slightly, her hands crumpling into the long skirt of her gown. “I spoke with Lord Regis… He wanted me to…give you a message, my queen…” Lightning remained silent, waiting for Vanille to finish what she needed to say.  
Vanille stared at the queen’s back worriedly. With a heavy sigh, she continued. “… He says his apologies; Prince Noctis…will not be attending tonight.” She braced herself for the queen’s sudden change in temper. When nothing of the sort happened, Vanille opened her eyes. Lightning remained staring at the sky. “I predicted that would happen. In fact I invited him, knowing full well he intended to never attend.”

Vanille gaped in surprise. “Then why did you invite him personally if you knew?” She tensed when she noticed Lightning’s lips for a rather sad ghost of a smile. “I am not sure. Perhaps I wanted to know what it was like to be promised to and to know what it felt like to be either accepted or rejected.”

Vanille lowered her head and stepped back into the ballroom to allow the young queen her privacy.

The ball continued on without incident after that. Though Lightning remained distant from the guests most of the time, more than she usual is, worrying Lord Regis, Fang, and Vanille throughout the night. Only when she was required to speak did Lightning join the crowds, but otherwise, she kept to herself in a corner or out on the balcony, staring at nothing.  
While the guests were dancing around with their elegant gowns and coats swaying with their movements, a soldier politely hurried past the hordes of royalty. He spotted the queen out on the balcony and approached her hurriedly.

Lightning heard him and glanced at him over her shoulder. The man bowed before coming near to her and whispered to her. Lightning’s eyes widened in disbelief as she dismissed the soldier once he was finished whispering. Her eyes stared up at the night sky and her heart grew heavy. 

* * *

 

The black wolf dashed through the field under the morning sky as the early morning breeze blew at his thick coat. His knapsack was held in his jaws, his large size not bothered by the weight at all. The wolf smirked; it was been twenty days days since he left Lucis once again after he had rejected the queen’s invitation to the ball. It felt wonderful to be free and unshackled. The fields were lovely and green and the skies were as clear as it would ever be.

He stopped for a moment, dropped his knapsack and laid down on his back then rolled around in the dewy grass. He let out a happy whine as the dew refreshed him. His nose picked up the wonderful smell of fresh air and lush vegetation. He rolled onto his belly and his tongue hung from the side of his mouth as his wolf eyes took in the world’s beauty. This life was perfect for him.

He stood up once more and grabbed his knapsack. Noctis could never tire of the freedom this life held for him. He took it without hesitation and savored every waking moment. Oh if only she were here to enjoy it with him with no judgments to rain upon them.

His spirits lifted when his nostrils caught the scent of fresh water. He ran towards the smell until he happened upon a stream. His excitement only increased when he saw the slippery forms of fresh living fish swimming about. He hurried to the edge of the stream and dropped his knapsack beside him. He bent his head down and lapped his tongue against the cold clear liquid.  
The water cooled his body down from the running he had gone through for the past few days. After taking his fill of the water, his eyes sought the fishes that swam by. He had learned the art of catching with the wolf’s body. He waited at the edge, his front paws in the water. The shone down on the scales of the fishes, giving them a wonderful shine on their bodies.

Noctis stood still for a moment until an unsuspecting fish swam too close to his large paws. He dipped his head in the water and lifted it back up again with the fish wriggling in his jaws. He threw it onto the shore where it continued to flop about desperately. Noctis continued until he had enough fish to feast on until he was satisfied.

With a wolf’s taste, he needed not to start a fire to cook them. Instead he feasted right away as soon as he shook his fur dry.

His fangs dug into the fresh meat of the fishes. The taste of such a wonderful catch touched his tongue, making the black wolf growl in satisfaction. His belly grumbled for more, a request he gladly and willingly satisfied. He gulped down more fishes until he was full and ready to travel again. Noctis stood up and let out a yawn. He watched the sky for a moment before grabbing his knapsack and began his journey again.

Where should he go to now? There are so many places to see, and perhaps so many worlds as well; he was more than willing to walk every distance until he sees every world there was to see. He traveled farther, past forests, rivers, and rough terrain. His wolf form was at home within these wildernesses. Nothing held him down; no law, no expectations of him to fulfill any duty, and no burdens for him to carry.

He walked on and on until his sharp sight spotted what seemed like a peaceful settlement. The wolf knew it was unwise to trot in. Immediately the black beast was a man once again; his knapsack rested over his shoulder as he walked to the small bit of civilization.

The moment he set foot there, several of the inhabitants looked at him before deciding he was merely a traveler passing by and returned to their chores.  
Noctis smirked and walked into the inn. The master of the inn looked up from his letter to take in the appearance of his new guest; a young woman with dark hair spiked at the back of his head, dressed in a dark tunic with his knapsack on his shoulder. A traveler no doubt.

“Welcome Stranger.” He greeted warmly.

Noctis nodded in response. “I will only be staying for one night, not to worry.” He said. The innkeeper chuckled, “Not to worry Stanger; we are peaceful folk here. You may stay as long as you wish.” Noctis smiled slightly. “I thank you for the generous offer. Perhaps I might consider it.” The prince drop several pieces of silver on the counter and the friendly man smiled before calling one of his helpers over; a pretty woman with dark hair and a delicate face.

She led Noctis upstairs to his room and glanced back at him to make sure he did not fall behind. As she took in his features, she found out how handsome he was. Dark and rather mysterious, perhaps even dangerous. It was perhaps every woman’s—virgin or not—dream to meet with such a man, and perhaps to be swept away with him. The woman blushed and lowered her head to hide the redness of her face.

Noctis noticed her tense and inwardly chuckled; he knew he had such effects on women since he had been a boy of sixteen; that was when he first discovered that his manhood was able to do more than just release urine, and can actually be used to please a woman.  
The prince wondered of the thrills and dangers if he was to allow the pretty inn girl to pursue him into her bed, but ever since he had learned to devote his heart to someone, he had all but given up on his rakish games. He was a man who now knew how to remain devoted to his soul mate and never lower himself to the likes of a common roguish rake. However, that did not prevent him from still being rather adventurous; would rather spend his life traveling than sitting on a throne.

The woman opened the door to the room he would be sleeping in. Noctis dropped his knapsack by the bed then turned to the woman. He took her hand and kissed the back, shocking her. “I thank you for the assistance.” He said politely. She flushed, nearly to the point of swooning; she turned and left the room before she fainted.

Noctis smirked then sat on his bed with a sigh. It was best that he remained alone; he would have more space to think and air to breathe.

He opened his knapsack and recounted his supplies to make sure he had enough for a while. However, since he was now in a settlement it would be ideal for him to gather more supplies. He wondered why he never thought to use such techniques while traveling before. He supposed there was always room to learn. Once everything seemed in place, he laid back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling of the inn room.

Before long, his mind drifted back to his stay in Bodhum. He admitted that the garden had been rather lovely and most comfortable with the healthiest plants he had ever seen; not even his mother’s garden could compare to the garden of Bodhum’s royal family. It was no wonder Queen Lucia Caelum adored the Farrons’ gardens.

And then there was Bodhum’s ruler; Queen Lightning Farron. She was a woman of authority, strong, proud, and noble. Her people adored her, even other nations adored her. She was the youngest monarch ever to rule over a kingdom. Despite that Queen Farron shone brightly among the ranks of the Alliance and was said to be a born leader with inborn talents with a blade. And yet, there was still so much mystery surrounding the queen.

Noctis scowled; why in Etro’s name would he even think about that child? He despised her and how unaffected she seemed about what went about her surroundings. If he had his way, he would have challenged her to a duel to prove who was truly superior. He would humiliate her by simply defeating her in a match, proving how much of a child she was compared to the rest of the Alliance.

Of course Noctis knew better than to journey out into the world without constantly polishing his sword arm. He kept training even when others might not realize it; he was just as strong, talented, and powerful.

His restless mind continued its reel of thoughts in his head until it came upon the first time he ever laid his eyes on Queen Farron. She had made him curious for a while, and he hated himself for it; there was no need or reason to even try to learn more about her. Yes, perhaps she did save his life and if she did not he would not be here wandering the world as he pleased.  
Noctis shook his head; his mind had gone too far now. He was determined to keep himself preoccupied and keep thoughts of the young queen at bay. Nothing will slow him down, not even a mere memory of Lady Farron’s striking blue eyes.

 With a growl he stood up. Perhaps if he explored this settlement for a while his mind will be cleared.

He walked downstairs where the innkeeper willingly gave him a map. “Many travelers have passed by here. So it is customary to give them a map should they have a need for it.” Noctis nodded gratefully as he took the map. Stepping out of the inn, he could already see that these people were hardworking and living simple and peaceful lives.

Noctis strolled along, impressed with how they made their living without uttering a complaint; it was truly admirable in his eyes. Several of the passersby greeted him as he walked past. He returned the gesture before looking at his map. It was not a large area but it was decent to live in. Perhaps if he were to live away from royalty, _perhaps_ this place would be one of his choices.

The tavern was just as decent as the rest of the settlement.

The large burly men who settled there were the blacksmiths and weapons and armor merchants. Noctis sat at a table in the corner where he was served a pint. He stared at the liquid silently and before long he was served his lunch; fresh vegetables with cuts of meat. The prince’s wolf appetite made him smile as he ate his servings. The prince wondered if there were other places like this where he could avoid any bothers from the outside world, living in seclusion from royal bounds and duty that gave nobody a choice except to follow.

After his meal he continued his exploration, getting to know several of the people there, as well as learning about their home. It was all new and intriguing to him, exciting even. Being home in Lucis and in the other countries that were a part of the Alliance were never this exciting. But now this wandering life he is leading was more than perfect to him in more ways than one.

By the end of the day, Noctis returned to the inn. Right away he walked upstairs to his room then locked the door behind him.

He sighed, content with how much he learned of this place. Tomorrow he will leave and travel on to another seemingly new world. Just the thought of the many wonders he be able to discover brought his entire mood up as high as the sun. This is what he had wanted; a life of endless discoveries and excitement. A life full of opportunities and beauty, a life that was wonderful and free unlike the life of a monarch that held you down with endless duties but none for yourself.

Noctis closed his eyes and breathed out rather happily and fell into a blissful slumber.

 

 

­ _-XIII-_

It did not feel like he had slept for too long as a loud banging interrupted Noctis’ dreams. The sound was urgent and rushed. With a groaned he sat up in his bed and walked to the door to answer the loud banging.

The innkeeper seemed rather worried, standing there with a disheveled-looking young man. “This boy here says he has a message for you, Stranger. I brought him here to meet with you since he looked terribly spooked.” The innkeeper said.  
Noctis glared at the young man; he was a messenger from Lucis. What did his good-for-nothing father want of him this time when clearly stated he did not wish to return or stay? However Noctis knew that if he turned the messenger away, his identity as prince may be revealed; accidental or otherwise. With a relented sigh, he allowed the messenger in and thanked the innkeeper who returned to his duties.

“What did you track me down for? I already made it clear that I do _not_ wish to return! Had I not made it clear enough to the king?” Noctis yelled crossly. The messenger flinched at the prince’s tone. “Forgive me Sire. But this is urgent! Were it not, then I would not have been sent here!” Noctis supposed he had a reasonable point. He crossed his arms and glared at the shorter man. “Then speak! I do not have all night!” The messenger fell to his knees and bowed. “Lord Regis has sent me to seek you out and tell you that requests that you return to Bodhum as soon as possible due to urgent circumstances.” “And what might the reason for this urgency be? Spit it out!” Noctis growled.

“My prince…Tenebrae and Nifleheim have struck Bodhum five days ago. We are fearful that…Queen Farron has fallen.” 

* * *

 

Noctis all but burst out of the inn—his knapsack tied to his back—at the news. The messenger followed him and mounted his chocobo as soon as the prince morphed into the black wolf. Noctis was beyond furious; his father had gone too far in his efforts to try and make him stay.

Now he will meet with him in Bodhum and prove that the news of the queen missing is nothing but a trickery his father had set so that Noctis would have no choice but to return. It was most likely a trap in order to make him stay this time. Noctis would have none of it; he will go to Bodhum, track the queen wherever she is hiding herself and prove that he was no fool to fall for such a pitiful scheme. The messenger on his chocobo led him on to Bodhum but the fury in the wolf urged him on faster than the chocobo and messenger.

The messenger struggled to keep up with the irritated prince throughout their journey. Noctis had not allowed themselves any rest, much to the younger man’s dismay but he said nothing for the prince of Lucis was enraged like an inferno. But for what reason was he so angered? Did he despise his family so much that it angered him by merely being summoned to assist? This was most likely the effect that the cruel heiress of Tenebrae had on the prince. The messenger mentally cursed Lady Fleuret for what she has done to the beloved prince. The man did not deserve such pain, but now because of it he resorted to acting like a—Etro forgive him for thinking such things about his master—selfish boar.

They traveled without rest, Noctis not once intending to calm himself down and think logically.

When Bodhum had come into view, the messenger and his chocobo felt relief wash over them since their journey would now be over. However the prince was still as angry as a demon. As soon as they entered Bodhum’s gates, all was in disorder; the people were walking about. Trying to repair their homes while several children ran about while others cried over how terrible everything had become. Noctis huffed nonchalantly, his main prey was his scheming father and the queen of Bodhum.

At the palace gates, the guards let them in. The messenger dismounted his chocobo and gladly dismissed himself, knowing full well the prince would not care for his presence any longer.

The black wolf bounded off into the halls with his muzzle pulled back in a snarl; the nerve of his father going this far to trap him. He stormed into the council room where his father was found in the middle of a discussion. Upon seeing the black wolf, Lord Regis attempted to speak. “Nocti—”  
In an instant the wolf was a man again. Noctis shoved past the soldiers who stood by in the room, sending them flying and crashing into the walls in his anger. Regis watched the careless show of anger and power his son was displaying.

“How _dare_ you! You scheming old fox!” Noctis grabbed the front of his father’s tunic.

Regis held his son’s wrists. “Noctis I called you here for a reason! Surely you have seen the chaotic state that this country is in now! It has been this way for five days now, and you come here accusing me of creating some scheme?”  
Noctis growled, the sound of the wolf echoed in his voice, “Where is the queen? I will destroy her for assisting you with this trickery! I will not return to Lucis nor can you make my by having me believe that the queen of Bodhum has fallen in battle!”

Regis suddenly yanked his son’s hand away then threw Noctis onto the long table harshly. The prince slid on the wooden surfaced then landed on the floor of the room. He got to his feet to glare at his father.

Regis banged his fist on the table. “Noctis Lucis Caelum! How _dare_ you take me for a conjurer of cheap tricks! I am not lying to you! Have you not seen the disorder? Have you not seen the suffering people as you entered this palace? Did you not see the carnage and the shattered homes as you walked by with your head held high? And yet you believe this to be a trick?”  
Noctis held out his hand, summoning his blade. It shone bright silver as he pointed it at his father. To the utter shock of those present in the room, the prince charged at the king with his sword.

Regis stood his ground as his son struck as the unseen shield that guarded Regis.

“I have cared for you and loved you, Noctis. Not once did I try to control you or hold you back from anything. Do not make me regret it, because it always made me smile when you did!” Regis exclaimed. Noctis snarled. “Love me? Where were you when Tenebrae struck Lucis? Where were you when I was forced to strike my blade into my love’s heart? Where were you when I was in pain?” With every word Noctis struck his father’s unseen shield; another mark of the Caelum’s power.

Regis’s eyes faded from its original color to a bloody crimson. “I have _always_ been there for you, boy! I came for you, I comforted you! You only pushed me away! I have you time and space to recover but you left me, your kingdom, and your friends!”  
“To hell with the kingdom! All of you! Did you care for her? Did you ever once say she was important to you like she was to me? All of you are the reason Stella is not by my side!” Noctis cried out. The king had enough of his son’s never-ending tirade. He summoned his own blade and struck at Noctis’, causing the prince to lose his grip and the blade to dismiss itself in midair.

“ _Think_ , boy! Tenebare has always been part of the Cruor Mucro, but I allowed you to give that Fleuret woman a chance. Because I too thought you loving her would change her mind of her role in the dark kingdom! We were both wrong! She lied to you and that is why I despised her! I have seen you and how your devotion went far beyond, Noctis. I hate that woman, and I cannot forgive her for harming you!” Noctis grit his teeth and a strong gust of wind blew at the entire room.

The fearful guards did their best to hold their ground.

“I swore to myself I would kill any who spoke of her that way. You are no exception.” The prince declared. His father kept his sword at his side, pointed at the ground. “Then kill me. Kill me if it will make you smile again, my beloved son. But I will not stand by while you disrespect others, including Lady Lightning.” At the name, Noctis’ wind turned to ice, freezing the long table. The guards moved closer to the door to avoid the magic impulse. “Lady Lightning! It is _always_ about Lady Lightning! That is all everyone in this damned world talks about! That foolish, arrogant child who should not even be sitting on that throne! Every day it was about Lady Lightning! Lady Lightning! Lightning! Lightning! _Lightning_!”

“You are not the only human in the world who has suffered, Noctis! Your mother and I did not raise you to be selfish and demanding; we raised you right because you are our son!” Regis countered Noctis’ blizzard with fire. It melted the cold shards away into water. The prince stepped back. “You think I will fall for your lies?” The king raised his voice until it echoed down the halls. “I am not lying to you, you ungrateful pup! While you were out frolicking in the wilderness, Queen Farron was here, _fighting_ to defend her kingdom and her people! I came here with my own army to assist in battle, but despite the victory, the queen vanished.”

Regis dismissed his sword but kept his defenses up. “I have sent a search to find Lady Farron and they have yet to return with any evidence of her falling in battle, or with the queen herself.”

As soon as he spoke, the doors of the council room burst open. A soldier walked in, followed by his companions. He bowed to the king. “My lord. We have searched high and low until he came upon the last location Queen Farron was seen. However…” He took a step back, his expression grim. The other men behind him walked forward and dropped a round object on the table. “This was all that could be found.” The entire room gasped; it was Lady Lightning’s shield.

The golden Etro insignia was smudged with dirt but other than the filth it was still whole. “Did you find any bodies?” Regis inquired. The soldiers shook their heads. “None, Sire. General Fang and Lady Vanille are still recovering from their battle wounds so they were unable to do anything about the matter.”

Noctis stared at the shield that laid there on the table, alone and separated from its master and the rest of her armor. He felt something inside him freeze like the blizzard spell he had summoned a moment ago. It had to be a lie. Nothing but lies; the queen of Bodhum has not fallen, he was sure. They were merely lying to him! But the sight of the abandoned shield was making it hard to believe that it was a trick at all…

Soon, someone else entered the room. Noctis looked up and knew who she was right away; it was Lady Serah, Queen Lightning’s sister.

The younger Farron looked panicked and pale as she approached the shield the moment it caught her eye. Her hand cautiously drifted to the metallic piece of armor as if trying to see if this were all just a terrible dream. But the moment her fingers came in contact with the hard metal, her knees weakened and she collapsed onto them.

Regis moved to her side swiftly. “Lady Serah… I am so sorry.” Serah shook her head and stood up. “What…what happened to my sister?” Regis held her shoulders lest she collapsed a second time. “I do not know; we are still scouting for witnesses among the soldiers. One of them must have seen what happened. And when that man comes forward he will tell you.”  
Noctis watched through narrowed eyes. His anger and irritation settled somewhat but he had no intention on remaining here. Suddenly, Serah looked at him and he tensed. She moved closer and looked up at him.

“It’s you. You are the wolf, are you not?”

“How…?”

“My sister wrote to me about you. I have never felt such annoyance in her letters before.”

To Noctis’ surprise, she smiled and giggled as she said those words. Lightning’s sister was oddly…softer than her older sibling but Noctis could easily see the makings of a Farron in her, just like her sister. Serah spoke again, “This may seem odd but I do believe my sister enjoyed the brief times you had together, both before and after she discovered who you truly were. It may sound unbelievable but my sister rarely lies.”

Noctis snorted. “Is that so?”

Despite his attitude, Serah remained rather friendly, much to the prince’s surprise. However her smile began to falter. “I am so worried… I need to step outside for a moment.” Regis nodded. “I understand. Let me accompany you.” As the king and second Farron left the room, Noctis, not knowing why he did so, followed behind them.

Serah took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her panicked state. “I must thank you for being there for my sister, Lord Regis. I know Lightning is grateful as well; but as you know, she is not very good with words unless she needs to play part of politician.”  
Regis laughed heartily. “Indeed.” Noctis sighed but wisely decided not to speak. He wanted to leave, but for some reason he felt that he needed to trail behind his father and the youngest Farron. He was not sure what might have gotten into him, but his instincts kept urging him on.

The Serah and Regis strolled along with Noctis behind them for a long while. Serah was growing anxious until a soldier ran to them, announcing that they had found a witness who had seen a majority of Queen Farron’s activities on the battlefield.

The three returned to the council room where a soldier—most likely the witness—sat in the corner of the room, shaking somewhat. Serah approached him and felt his forehead gently. The man was touched by the gesture and nearly sobbed. “Are you well enough? If not then you may rest before you speak.” Serah said but the soldier shook his head. “I must speak now.”  
He stood up and looked at the queen’s sister in the eyes. “I was there; I saw Queen Lightning and what happened…” He gestured to his leg. “I had received injury in the middle of the battle so I retreated to where I felt was safe. But as I attempted to heal myself, I saw the queen…”

 

 

­ _-XIII-_

_Lightning lifted her sword, blocking the large blade that came down upon her. Her opponent laughed and shoved her to the side, nearly knocking her off her feet and off the cliff they stood on._

_“Pointless. You should know by now that your pitiful attempts are all for naught.” The man’s purple hair flowed with the hard wind that blew past them. Lightning’s feathered sash danced with the wind as well as she stood up to face her enemy once more.  
Lightning pointed her sword at him, her eyes sparked with determination. “Threaten me until your last breath, Caius Ballad. But just know that even if it takes me forever, I will end you.”  Caius laughed in amusement. “Bodhum is nearly overthrown, yet you still intend to win?”_

_Lightning smirked. “Of course.”_

_Suddenly, shard of ice emerged from beneath Caius’ feet, trapping him in an icy prison. However, as soon as his body was incased in eyes, the king of Nifleheim broke free with ease.  
Lightning instantly leapt at him during his distraction with breaking out of the ice she summoned. She landed a successful hit which pushed him back._

_Caius growled and struck his sword into the ground. His eyes glowed red, but nothing like the Caelums’ whose eyes turn red rather than glow._

_Dark energy emitted from his hand and Lightning braced herself for the impact. Caius threw his hand out, launching the dark energy at the young queen. Lightning lifted her left arm and the dark attack struck her shield and harmlessly bounced off.  
She made her next move as soon as the attacked moved off her shield. Lightning moved in and swung her blade at Caius. He grabbed his own sword and struck back. Sparks flew from the clash of the two blades._

_It was like a dance of death; whoever gets struck would surely have their life ended. But neither of Lightning nor Caius planned on allowing it to happen to them._

_They seemed equally matched but Lightning was faster than Nifleheim’s arrogant king. To her dismay, Caius kept smiling as they clashed swords. Lightning was tiring but nobody could tell, and she surely did not look as if she were ready to collapse from exhaustion anytime soon. Lightning dodged an oncoming strike then countered with her own, sending Caius flying back and giving Lightning the chance to move away from the dangerous drop she had been close to. She moved fast towards her enemy and lifted her sword above her head for the final strike._

_A blur of black and silver caught her eye. Lightning’s eyes widened. “What!” She leapt back, narrowly avoiding having her arm sliced off by the intruder._

_King Sephiroth of Midgar smirked at her cruelly as he moved at her as if he were flying. Caius got to his feet and struck Lightning from behind. The queen turned in time to block his attack then kicked her leg behind her, hitting Sephiroth in the abdomen. She was once again cornered at the edge of the cliff. Harsh waves of the ocean crashed at the foot of the cliff below her and her two opponents._

_The two men mirrored each other’s expression as they looked at her. Lightning remained focus and calculated her next move carefully. Her eyes measured every possibility she had but once she was certain she had everything settled she moved.  
Caius ran at her with Sephiroth at his side. Lightning was swift like her name suggested and made her way to the men who were part of the Cruor Mucro. She jumped, intending to strike down between them with a thunder spell, thus shocking them into oblivion._

_Suddenly, Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared behind Lightning. She turned around, intending to strike him but Caius lifted his blade and slashed at her lower back. Lightning roared in pain and then was impaled at the abdomen by Sephiroth’s long blade. The silver-haired king of Midgar tossed her to the very edge of the cliff._

_Lightning got up, far from defeated. However, her overly-exerted body froze. Lightning felt her heart jump rapidly then it slowed down to the point that it was difficult to breath. The queen clutched her chest. “No… Not now!” She growled to herself as pain engulfed her body. She coughed harshly and spat out blood at her enemy’s feet._

_Sephiroth looked amused. “What is this? Is the queen finally at her limit?” Caius chuckled at his ally’s remark. Sephiroth walked over to the queen as she struggled to stand up. The moment she did, she was once again met with the Masamune in her abdomen.  
She gagged out blood as she tried hard to breathe. Sephiroth moved closer to the edge of the cliff with Lightning skewered on his sword. “Farewell, Queen of Bodhum.”_

_Without warning, Lightning grabbed onto Sepiroth’s sword and grunted. A powerful electric shock emitted from her hands to the sword until it reached the silver-haired man, electrifying him. Before Caius can assist, a powerful lightning bolt rained down from the sky and hit both of them. Enraged by the queen’s last resort of attack, Sephiroth lifted his arm, throwing Lightning away into the sky over the ocean. He stretched his hand out and released a powerful flare. Caiuse unleashed his own inferno and the deadly blaze struck Lightning in midair._

_Lightning was engulfed by the flare and its white chocking smoke as soon as the two attacks hit her. She felt herself falling into oblivion until she could no longer see or hear._

_Sephiroth and Caius clutched their sides in pain from the bolts that had struck them. Their wounds began bleeding. But at the very least they had managed to get rid of Queen Farron. However in their condition, it might simply be best to retreat for now.  
The two kings from the Cruor Mucro limped down the cliff, unaware of the frightened, wounded soldier who watched the entire event from behind his hiding spot where he had been attempting to recover from his terrible leg injury._

_-XIII-_

 

“I rushed to the foot of the cliff as fast as my injury would let me. And by the time I had arrived, the queen’s horse was already there, along with her Majesty’s shield.” The soldier ended his tale and was now shaking from recalling such a terrible incident. “It could be possible that the queen might have…either drowned or the flare spell could have destroyed her before that.”

Regis shook his head in disbelief, not sure o what to say. The soldiers of Bodhum exchanged murmurs and whispers of panic while Noctis stood there frozen. Serah said nothing.

For a moment there was a grieving silence until Serah finally spoke. “My sister is alive! I know she is! I was told that no bodies were found and if she did survive the flares then she might have been washed ashore somewhere!”  
“Lady Serah, we understand that this might be hard to accept but…” The soldier was cut off when Serah shook her head. “No. I know my sister; she would not allow herself to fall so easily. She is stubborn and foolhardy. Too stubborn to die!” Noctis raised an eyebrow in amusement at this statement. The soldiers seemed reluctant to get their hopes up too high, for what if their queen did perish?

Serah left the council room without another word. She knew Lightning better than anyone else and she knew her sister was alive. It would be unlike Lightning if she were to die from merely a few hits from magic; she had survived worse. But there was still something Serah was concerned of the most, and that is her sister was alive, she could only hope Lightning would not over-exert her body…

Noctis followed Serah out and stood watching her at a distance.

Why and how was she was certain that Lightning was still living after how the solider had described the fight between her and the two men from two of the dark kingdoms? Sephiroth was ruthless and unforgiving and Caius was known for his power and cunning.

Nifleheim and Tenebrae also happened to be close allies, along with Midgar. Thinking back to what the soldier had said, it seemed odd that Sepiroth, ruler of Midgar would be with Caius when only Tenebrae and Nifleheim struck. However it was not completely unusual; Midgar was once ruled by the Shinra royal family. They too were a part of the Cruor Mucro. However, the Shinra family had proved to be nothing but hapless pigs who rather than use their power fed their faces like lazy devils. Sephiroth was once general of Nifleheim’s army, but became king when his lord and master Caius offered him Midgar but simply ordering him to slaughter the entire Shinra line.

It all means that until now despite being king of Midgar, Sephiroth would still willingly answer the calls of King Caius as his general but also as an allied king to Nifleheim.

Such combination between those two men was a deadly threat but so far they had always been outmatched and forced to retreat, but it seems they are growing stronger and stronger still, even managing to toss away Queen Farron with ease. And yet Serah Farron still believes that her sister had stubbornly denied death. Noctis was curious; the way Serah had spoken sounded like Lightning had denied death before.

Serah noticed the prince. “Yes Prince Noctis?”

“… You speak like your sister has escaped death before.”

“Indeed she has. This is not the first time, though I do constantly worry, I know my sister would never leave Bodhum vulnerable.”

“Why do you seem so sure of yourself?”

“Well…I am a Farron after all. My sister and I understand each other well. And I know for a fact that Lightning is indeed alive. I am sure she might be terribly injured but the point is she is still living.”

“If she did not perish from the attacks then perhaps she may die from her wounds.”

Serah stared at Noctis as he said those words. She sighed. “My sister knows white magic. I know she will be able to at least heal some of her wounds.”  
Noctis was rather surprised she did not become offended of his assumption. “And let us say that she is alive. How would it even be possible for her to travel and return here with such injuries?”

Serah walked off and Noctis followed behind her. “That is why I have decided.” She walked to the stables where Odin’s loud cries could be heard. “I have decided to look for my sister!” Noctis blinked. “You are a fool if you do so. You understand that there are dangers out there, do you not?”

“Of course I do! But that does not matter! Lightning is out there and I need to find her, and bring her home.” Serah entered the stables. She walked up to an enraged and panicked Odin. Upon seeing Serah he cried out desperately, begging her to let him out. She stroked his nose. “I understand, Odin. I will go and look for Lightning.” Odin calmed down but tensed at Serah’s next words, “But I cannot take you with me. You need to stay here and recover from your own injuries. I promise you I will find her.”

Odin wanted to beg. But he knew once a Farron has made a decision, it is set in stone. Serah nodded in approval when the horse calmed down at last. Odin watched as Serah left the stables and met with a dark-haired man. Odin narrowed his eyes and snorted. It was _him_.

Serah sighed and walked into the palace once again. Noctis sighed in defeat and decided that perhaps he should stay in the garden for the time being. He was unsure as to why he was feeling this strange curiosity within him. Perhaps it was merely the sheer mystery of everything around him that made him wonder about Queen Farron.

Not much was known about her except that she was loved and hated—loved by her people and her allies, but despised by the Cruor Mucro and common folk who simply disliked anything to do with the monarchy. It was known that as a child of fifteen, she already took to the throne, and by age sixteen she fought in her very first war, experiencing her first taste of victory. She was a wise and convincing politician but is known to be distant and perhaps slightly introverted.

There were whispers of her courage, her elegance, speed, and her beauty. Yet despite these whispers, some say she was humble, not at all thinking of herself as either of those.

Noctis felt like it was only the surface that was being scratched. What was underneath Queen Lightning’s mask? An arrogant child or something else that nobody would be able to understand? Against his better judgment, Noctis felt that it was time he unraveled the mystery that Queen Lightning Farron was shrouded in since her rise to the throne. 

* * *

 

Serah emerged from her sister’s room, dressed in new clothing. It was green in color with hints of red and white around the edge of the sleeves. In her hand she held her bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back, with a sword at her side. She took a deep breath and walked towards the exit.

She stepped outside and headed for the front gate. Noctis stopped her midway. “You are truly going to look for her? Even if it might be a lost cause?” “Wouldn’t you do the same for your father or mother if it were them?” Serah replied.  
Noctis was silent. He had displayed violence towards his father; however he did not regret it. But at the mention of his mother… Queen Lucia Caelum was someone he adored until now despite her death, and of course he would never allow his mother to rot in the outside world if she needed him.

Noctis was not sure why he said it, but for some reason he felt driven to do so, “Very well…then I will go with you.” Serah’s eyes widened. “What?” “I will accompany you…to find your sister.” Noctis repeated grudgingly.

Serah smiled. “Thank you. I know that you and my sister did not start of on the right foot, but I am sure she must have tried to make amends for it.” Noctis tensed; Lightning indeed tried to make amends by inviting him to the ball. However he’d left Lucis on the night of the ball with only his father attending to make the queen look bad.

“You may change your mind Prince. I do not mind so do not force yourself to do what you do not wish to.” Serah told him, adjusting her quiver.

Noctis frowned at her. “I said I will accompany you. A woman like yourself has no chance of survival on your own!” Serah laughed instead. “Very well, if you insist, Prince Noctis.” He sighed. “We will be traveling together…so refer to me as Noctis and only Noctis.”  
The younger Farron smiled. “Then, call me Serah, Noctis.” The prince nodded in agreement. “Fair enough. But just remember I am only coming with you to make sure you do not make a fool of yourself and enter the lair of death.”

Serah smirked knowingly. “Of course…” She mumbled with a giggle in her voice. Noctis groaned; were all Farron women like this?

As they walked to the gates of the palace, Lord Regis stood there along with Fang and Vanille who were wrapped in bandages. The king approached his son. “You are going as well?” Noctis nodded. “Might as well. After all, I do not wish to stay here and a woman like Serah won’t last long out there. I will be killing two birds with one stone.”  
Fang approached Noctis and grabbed the collar of his tunic. “You guard Serah with your life and return Lightning to us, or so help me I will skin your wolf form alive!” Noctis smacked her hand away. “Very well then…” Vanille moved towards Serah with a small sack in her hand. She gave it to the younger Farron. “In case you become hungry.” Serah smiled and accept it. “Thank you Vanille.” She tied the small sack to her waist.

“You take care of yourself, my son.” Regis said. Noctis tried not to look at his father. “… And you as well.” The king nodded and the gates of the palace opened. Serah and Noctis stepped forward and headed out.

Serah felt her heart sink with despair when she looked around her to see the people of Bodhum working hard to rebuild what had been destroyed. She dared not say anything about her sister lest it may cause a panic. She and the prince approached the gates of Bodhum and the reluctant guards opened it to allow the two to exit. Noctis looked at Serah, silently wondering if she was even ready to tackle such a world. As if sensing his silent question, she looked up and him and nodded. “Yes, I am read. For my sister.” Noctis nodded and continued to walk on.

Serah looked beyond the horizon as she and Noctis walked onwards. _“Wait for us, Lightning. We will find you. I promise.”_


	14. Questio

“Why did you decide to go off on your own?”

Serah looked at the large black wolf walking beside her when he asked his question. She looked up at the clear blue skies at that moment. “I was aware that no one else would believe that Lightning would have survived such as attack. But I know better; I have seen the many times when she had been struck by blows that could have otherwise killed a man.” “And yet it did not kill her?” Noctis’ voice was still the same but had more of an echoed growl when he spoke as the wolf.

“My sister is too stubborn to die. I swear her determination is what her most lethal weapon is; nothing can break it.” Serah sounded so proud whenever she spoke of her older sister. Noctis was not sure what to make of it, for he had no siblings himself.

The two of them have been traveling for five days now, and despite Serah seeming to be not as strong as her sister, she proved to be persistent and rather stubborn as well when Noctis suggests she stays back to rest for a bit, which Serah refused and only continued to walk onwards. Noctis could clearly see the stubbornness of the Farrons, or was it only the sisters who were stubborn?  
Still, when she did tire, Serah would sit down for a few minutes then was ready to begin again. All in all, she did not slow them down during their journey like Noctis had expected she would. Serah was just as robust as Lightning but more feminine and delicate, unlike the older sister whose body had slight traces of hard muscles underneath her feminine form.

A fond smile crept up to Serah’s lips. “Lightning has always been looking after me rather than herself… Sometimes I wish she would just think for herself just this once.”

Noctis frowned inwardly. “My apologies for saying so but I am not interested in listening about how humbled your sister may be.” Serah sighed and nodded apologetically.  
Serah Farron, Noctis had to admit, had the face of a sweet little child in his opinion. The moment her smile fell from her face he was immediately reminded of a young girl who was disappointed that her father did not return home for the evening.  
The wolf groaned; why did Queen Farron have to be intimidating and compensate for it by having such an angelic child-looking sister?

It seems as though the Farrons had more cunning in them than expected. But then again, if he wished to know of Queen Farron a bit more, perhaps listening to her sister was an advantage.

“I am sorry; I should not have said it that way. But…perhaps you can tell me of what kind of queen your sister is. I have heard whispers and gossip of her nearly everywhere, and I am not making an exaggeration.” Noctis said, lowering his large head to Serah’s eye level.  
Serah considered this for a moment then nodded. “Very well… I will say that, yes, my sister _is_ a magnificent queen. I do not say this because she is my sister; I am stating it as a truth. She has worked hard for years in order for Bodhum to come this far.”

“I see… And the rumors of her swordsmanship?”

“Hm…how do I describe it? It always seems as if a sword is always at home in Lightning’s hand. It is like she was born with the talent. Even at an early age she insisted on learning how to use swords despite Father’s protests. But Lightning is stubborn; she refused to be denied so she continued to ask and reason with Father until he allowed her to begin training.”

“And it seems she still has this stubbornness of hers…?”

“Very much.”

“And she has narrowly avoided death before?”

“Plenty of times. Which is the reason I worry so much despite the knowledge that she is a great swordsman.”

Noctis observed Serah as spoke. The younger sister looked up to and admired Lightning and she was sincere with her answers. The prince huffed; he had hoped to avoid hearing any worshipful words about Lightning but it seemed unavoidable. Perhaps he should stop questioning? But his curious side was too strong to allow him to back away from the mystery that was Lightning Farron of Bodhum.

Serah sensed the wolf’s discomfort and stopped speaking after that. However she did speak of different topics with the prince from time to time when she sensed that he was in the mood for idle chatter.

Noctis was very knowledgeable about the outside world; from the different kinds of vegetation, culture, areas that he has explored during his three-year absence, and even the odd dishes that most people do not dare try but must for they are actually tasty delicacies.

Serah admitted the prince was rather nice at times and there were moments when he was completely rude, but Serah was not offended. Lightning being her sister, she experienced the same kind of behavior during her sister’s time as a young woman of seventeen and then eighteen—eighteen-years-old was when Lightning has been at her worst.

When the two finally decided to rest, without Serah insisting she was still fine for once, Noctis was impressed with how adapted she was. She managed to start a fire on her own even without the use of a fire spell.

“You seem fine on your own. Perhaps I underestimated your ability to adapt.” Noctis admitted. Serah chuckled. “Lightning trained me. I had once insisted I learn to use weapons like her, and after much argument she relented. Of course I did expect it to be difficult but my sister is rather strict, and pushed me past my limits at times. But I knew she was trying to make me stronger. She even had me take a survival test; bringing me out into the wilderness, a few miles away from the kingdom to test my survival abilities. She even left me alone for seven days then returned to inspect my progress.”

Noctis’ eyes widened. As cruel it must have sounded on the surface, Noctis knew it was indeed just a sister training her more delicate sibling to grow a backbone of her own. Though it still shocked him slightly at how the queen trained her own flesh and blood. But with the smile that was on Serah’s face, she seemed to cherish the memory.

“You do not seem rather upset upon remembering that moment.” He said after a moment of silence. Serah shook her head. “Quite the contrary really. I enjoyed myself because I had the chance to prove to her that I can look after myself even without her there. But I knew all along that she was still there watching my progress from the distance even though she said she was returning to Bodhum.” Serah’s smile widened, “I knew she was still in the area because when she returned to me, Odin was not with her when she did. She could not have been able to run all those miles so quickly by herself without him.”

The wolf morphed into a man in an instant and sat by the fire, legs crossed. As he stared into the fire, Serah’s words made him think; Queen Farron indeed sounded strict, especially when it came to training. But when the young Farron mentioned of how Lightning lacked her horse because she did not truly leave, was quite touching… He shook his head.

Not noticing his reaction, Serah poked into the fire with a stick. “It took me such a long time to rid myself of my fears from being alone without Lightning. But I knew I had to learn because I knew one day she might not be there even though she insists she would never leave my side. I had a hard time starting a fire without the use of magic. My sister gave me restrictions; not using magic was one of them. I had only the clothes that I was wearing and a sword for defense.”

Noctis cleared his throat, trying not to imagine the touching scene occurring between the sisters; with Lightning hiding in the shadows and Serah struggling to start a fire and build herself a shelter from the heavy rains and predation.

Hours passed and soon Serah was asleep. However, Noctis could see she kept her weapons by her side at all times and even awoke from time to time to inspect their surroundings despite knowing that he was keeping watch over both of them. It seems Queen Farron’s training had indeed been met with amazing results. That means she was a wonderful but strict teacher.

When morning came, Serah was fully awake. Noctis had announced he was to catch them something to eat, but before he turned into the wolf, Serah protested. She insisted on hunting herself. Amused, the prince allowed her the pleasure of doing so.  
Serah immediately grabbed her bow and ran to a clearing where a pack of gorgonopsid were. Noctis raised an eyebrow; carnivorous beasts such as those were difficult prey. Yet he said nothing, interested in seeing how it will turn in Serah’s favor.

Serah remained hidden in the bush and slowly took out an arrow from her quiver and took aim. Her arm was steady and she focused on her prey. A gorgonopsid that wandered from its pack was her quarry; her arrow was aimed right at its flank to ensure it would not get up easily to escape or attack. Noctis observed in silence as Serah pulled her arm back, hand and aim steady, and eyes focused.

After two heartbeats, Serah released the arrow.

It flew at a great speed towards the beast and struck it right on the flank. Its pack members turned their heads to see what had happened before retreating from whoever was hunting them.  
Serah rushed out of the bush towards the prey and drew out her sword. The creature swiped at her with its deadly sharp claws. Serah jumped back then countered with her blade. She stabbed the feral creature in the chest but it resisted its demise. Noctis rushed in as the wolf and dug his fangs into the gorgonopsid’s neck, ending its life.

After the life faded from its eyes, the wolf pulled away and was a man again. Noctis was impressed though he did not breathe a word to Serah.

The younger Farron dragged the catch back to their camp and dropped it at the side while she prepared another fire. Noctis took it upon himself to cut up the meat while she did so.  
Serah had the fire ready as soon as Noctis was finished with preparing the meat for cooking. It was then roasted over the fire until it was edible. The meat was rather good and Noctis was surprised that Serah had no qualms about killing and eating a wild beast.

“It was a part of my training as well.” Serah had explained when he expressed his surprise. Of course, how could he forget? Lightning had apparently taught her sister everything from hunting and surviving, to using weapons.

Once their small feast was over, they began their journey again.

Serah sighed and took in the beauty around them. No doubt Noctis was doing the same. However, Lightning was what was on Serah’s mind constantly. She wanted nothing more than to locate her sister, whole and well, and unbothered by any kind of certain pain.  
“How did you manage to lose your fear of being alone in the wild?” Noctis asked her suddenly. She thought for a moment. “Well I suppose I did it by thinking of the world’s beauty and seeing it that way rather than as dangerous.”

It made sense, Noctis thought. Farrons seem rather adaptable to change it seems.

Already he felt like he was learning much from Serah, even some childhood stories surprised Noctis despite his attempts to sound indifferent, but nobody had ever whispered words of the queen’s early childhood rather than her younger days before she became queen.

So far Noctis had discovered that Queen Lightning had a big appetite, she had met and seemingly tamed Odin when she was fifteen and already queen—Serah had said she would tell him the full story of Lightning and her horse some other time. He also learned Lightning would spend time with the roses and Serah said it was because she felt at home among them; Lightning had spent time out of the palace and around in the bazaar more often when she was ten years of age, much to the dismay of some of the servants.  
And to Noctis’ surprise, Serah revealed that Lightning had never once allowed a man to court her or even touch her with intimacy. Thinking back to the time he and Lightning had confronted Count Gilgamesh, Noctis had thought it was natural considering that any woman in her right mind would never allow such a blowhard to touch her.

But when Serah had described Lightning being of such purity that even her lips were virgins, Noctis felt warmth stir within him. He coughed the awkwardness away, but it did nothing to rid himself of the strange warmth.

He did not like how pleasant it felt and tried to shake it away without drawing Serah’s attention to him. Why was he so interested with the fact that Lady Lightning had never once kissed a man, nor had she even allowed or initiated intimate contact with anyone; it was almost more than he could bear, and the warmth only grew within him even more much to his dismay.

Serah also shared rather amusing stories such as when Lightning and Fang had walked into a brothel while investigating odd occurrences upon Lord Squall Leonhart’s request. Serah told Noctis of how several of the brothel girls came up to Lightning and attempted so seduce her. Fang had been in hysterics, but Lightning was less than pleased.  
When Noctis voiced several doubts, Serah explained that some women did mistaken Lightning for a beautiful man, but the other half did find Lightning nonetheless despite her gender and accosted her anyway, even going so far as to offer herself to Lightning as a lady consort.

Noctis choked back his laughter at the thought of it.

“I suppose Lightning always was a handsome woman.” Serah said, having fallen into a fit of giggles. She remembered clearly when Lightning had returned from her quest that King Squall had sent her on as a favor. Her sister had been irritated and Fang had a difficult time with controlling her laughter.

A warm rose bath had calmed Lightning down somewhat but Fang only brought it to the surface once more by laughing, and even sharing it with Vanille. Lightning had been seventeen at that time, and Serah fourteen.

Noctis was in disbelief, and more than a little amused. So it seems this queen made of stone did have her odd moments after all. And to be courted with by other women would have been a sight to see, and imagining what the queen’s expressions were like was quite the entertainment. Serah continued to smile throughout their journey as she shared several more stories, with some did refused to tell him until they have found Lightning.

Perhaps this journey would not be so dull after all. And perhaps Lightning was out there somewhere, alive and well. Serah’s heart soared with the thought of being able to embrace her sister again.


	15. Impedimentum

Serah and Noctis rushed into the thick bushes, making sure to keep their heads down. They remained silent when the footsteps behind them finally caught up to them. Serah stared at the large dirty boots that was in front of her, though thankfully its wearer did not notice her.  
Noctis grit his fangs in annoyance; he and the young Farron had been merely passing by when a large brute had become rather infatuated with Noctis’ black wolf form. He had pursued them endlessly in an attempt to hunt Noctis down; reminding the prince of the first time he ever encountered Queen Farron.

The man looked around anxiously, desperate to get his grimy hands on the gigantic black wolf that had been traveling with the young girl. His hunting knife was gripped in his hands tightly; once he finds that wolf he intended to take its fur and sell it for a price. Seeing nobody about, he rushed off in another direction.

Once their pursuer was out of sight, Serah breathed a sigh of relief. Beside her, the wolf was a man again. She frowned, thinking deeply. “Perhaps it might be best if you do not use the wolf for a while. There is no telling if the next person we meet would have a deathly infatuation with wolf hides.” Noctis nodded in silent agreement; he was getting rather bored of being chased for his pelt whenever people took a glimpse at his lupine form.

The two crept out of the bush and dashed off in the opposite direction of their pursuer.

Just twelve days since they began their journey in search of Lightning, Serah and Noctis had managed to encounter several hindrances that either intended to take Noctis’ fur or plunder from them.  
So far they had managed to avoid any unwanted fights and escaped from each obstacle. But with the number of odd encounters they had been having, both of them knew it was becoming more and more dangerous as they went on.

Noctis lifted his head and inhaled the smells around him; his wolf form had amazing sense of smell, and he is able to use the ability even when he is human. Quite useful indeed.

He nodded towards a direction and went onward. Serah followed him, keeping her eyes open for any potential danger. As someone who wields a bow and arrows, Serah knew having keen eyes was important; keen eyes and good attention span. She intended to prove to Lightning when she found her that her training did not go to waste.

“Can you run?” Noctis asked, knowing that the faster to move to a different area, the sooner they will be able to continue on their way. Serah kept her hand on the hilt of her sword in the event she might need it as a use for defense of intimidation, though she knew she was not as good with intimidating people like her sister was.

Noctis was tense, but as soon as the scent of their pursuer completely vanished, he relaxed. “All is clear now.” Serah nodded and dropped her hand from her sword’s hilt.

Without a moment to spare, the prince and Serah dashed off, not bothering to look behind them. They would be already long gone by the time their pursuer realized he had been duped.   
“I am impressed; you managed to keep calm…” Noctis stopped in the middle of his speech when Serah giggled. “I already told you; it was all part of my training from Lightning. She would never leave me alone if she knew I did not know even one technique of survival.” The prince groaned; everything seemed to revolve around Lightning. But then again she was the person they were searching for since the beginning of this journey.

Serah was a determined young woman, and at only eighteen years of age, she was wise and, at times, had the tongue of a scholar.

Again, she seemed to know what he was thinking of. “I love reading; I always dreamed that one day I would begin an academy for children, and perhaps even for those of older age.”  
Noctis raised an eyebrow at this; he knew Lightning loved to read since he did spend time with her in the library before she learned of his true identity. “Did you study the languages of each nation?” He asked. Serah nodded. “Yes. But Lightning is more fluent in every language, even knowing how to write down the figures and letters. I am still learning how to speak the language of Nibelheim, but Lightning knows all of them.”

“Is that so?” Noctis seemed skeptical. He has studied each and every language; this was not unusual for being a monarch meant communicating with other nations and learning their language was practically a requirement.

Serah looked up at the sky in thought, making a mental list before reciting it out loud for Noctis to hear. “Lightning knows how to speak and write all languages. She is fluent in the language of Al Bhed and the differentt Spiran speech, Nibelheim, Midgar, Tenebrae, Valhalla, Lucis, Balamb, Galbadia, Arcadia, Dalmasca, and Palompolum to name a few.”

“A _few_?”

“Lightning also studied the ancient languages, the speeches that are known to be dead to the world. I am sure you have seen the book she reads; Fabula Nova Crystallis.”

“Yes…?”

“My sister had researched and studied every document until she finally was able to learn and understand the language of the book’s title.”

“What language was it in?”

“I cannot quite remember. I have been meaning to question Lightning about it but it always seems to slip my mind. Perhaps once we reunite with her, I will have the chance to do so.”

The prince said no more and continued to focus on walking onward. He was glad that Serah was not overly talkative and respected peace and quiet if she sensed he was in no mood to speak or listen. In fact even if he was in the mood for chatter, she would sometimes remain silent and not make a sound. Perhaps it came from having a sister such as Queen Farron.

Noctis resisted the urge to tell Serah which languages he knew, but his pride could not take the thought of being bested by the queen when it came to the different languages and writings. Why did Queen Lightning perfect nearly everything there was to achieve? What did she hope to achieve by besting everyone around her in everything?

It was growing dark but Serah felt too restless to stop and set a camp up.

Noctis understood and the continued on their way. The more he spoke with Serah, the more he was beginning to understand—if only a little—why Lightning cherished her sister so much. Though he had briefly encountered Serah as the wolf when they first met, they were now companions on this probably-pointless quest. But Serah was a Farron and Noctis was slowly learning that they were stubborn and determined, not matter what their persona was like.

“Noctis?” The prince looked at Serah, hearing his name, “What was your mother like?” Serah asked. The prince sighed. “She was…a kind woman; she loved flowers which is why she always used to tell me how Bodhum’s royal family had the most wonderful forest of a garden.”  
The young Farron smiled with pride. “What flowers were her favorite?” “I am not sure. She loved them all, but I believe she was fascinated with roses the most; red ones.” Noctis replied.

Oddly enough, Serah seemed to find this amusing because she started giggling and Noctis wondered if he said something odd that was worth laughing over.

“Remember when I told you how my sister always seemed at home with roses?” Noctis nodded at her question. “I always felt that Lightning would have been a red rose…” Serah mused and closed her eyes as the evening winds blew though her hair and at her face.  
Noctis was puzzled now. “How so?” Serah shook her head. “I think it would be best if you figured it out yourself, Prince. It would be more intriguing that way than just to have me tell you.” She continued walking ahead while Noctis slowed his pace slightly when his thoughts began running.

Lightning Farron as a rose? What was that supposed to make any sort of sense? Why must people speak in riddles?

It did not take long until the travelers reached a lake. The moon shone upon the clear surface of the water. Serah stared at her reflection and the moon’s. Her mind was constantly on her sister; she wanted nothing more than to embrace her and scold her for allowing herself to get hurt like she did, especially when…  
No. She would not think of that; finding Lightning was her purpose and to do that she needed to focus, just like her sister taught her. _“Oh Lightning…if only things had been a little different. But more than anything I wish to see you smile for once… Not the kind of smiles you give me, but a true smile.”_

Noctis noticed the young woman’s saddened posture. Odd, she seemed cheery a moment ago.

Serah felt the urge to ask Noctis what it was like to have at least a father by his side. But with how he was at the moment with his father and everyone else in the world, now was most likely not the time to ask him such things. She felt that is Lightning saw her on the verge of tears she would disapprove and tell her not to cry. So she held them back and straightened herself; she may not be as strong, sharp, and intimidating as her sister, but she was indeed a Farron and she will prove it even if it hurt.

Pushing away the heavy thoughts from her mind, Serah dipped her hands into the cold water and raised them to her lips to take a sip of the refreshing liquid.

The queen’s sister seemed distress and Noctis could not help but be reminded of a child who was trying her best to be strong during hard times. He sighed and sat down, watching as the moon hung above him and his younger traveling companion. He wished to turn into the wolf and howl the heaviness in his heart away, but he agreed with Serah on avoiding using the form lest some more hunters become taken with him.

When Serah announced that she was ready to begin again, they stood, dusted their tunics off and went along the shore of the lake. It was silent between them was deafening, even for Noctis. He did not wish to admit it but he was beginning to enjoy the chatter of the young Farron, but he sensed her tension and anxiety so he let her be.

With so much obstacles appearing to hinder them on their quest, Noctis knew the fun in their search was about to come to an end. Now things will start becoming dangerous and difficult, but Serah Farron was still showing how well she could handle and adapt.  
When the moon’s light was covered by the tall trees they walked by, Noctis thought it would be best if they actually stopped for the night. Serah did not protest and merely sat down and worked to start a fire. However this time she used a small fire spell; it showed that she was feeling distracted by heavy thoughts.

The companions laid by either side of the fire and closed their eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber.

 

 

_-XIII-_

_“Sister, why don’t you rest for a moment?”_

_“I have no time for rest, Serah. I still have plenty I must attend to.”_

_“You never have time for yourself now Lightning and I understand why. But please at least sleep for a moment or two.”_

_“I said I have no time, Serah!”_

_“Please Lightning! I only want you to rest! Is that so difficult?”_

_“Yes. Especially when I am being called for urgent matters!”_

_“… You have changed, Sister.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“You are only eighteen, Lightning. You should also take time for yourself; you do not need to work yourself to death.”_

_“I had no choice Serah! This is my duty and I will carry it out regardless!”_

_“You never used to raise your voice like this…”_

_“What are you implying, young sister?”_

_“It is as if you have become somebody different. At first you were stressed, as expected from a girl of fifteen, but now you…you have become…hard.”_

_“I do what I must, Serah. You know that.”_

_“But not like this!”_

_“What do you want of me, Serah? I protect the kingdom; I defend you and train you… What else do you want from me?”_

_“For you to rest! For you to stop working hard into the night until you faint!”_

_“I cannot rest Serah!”_

_The queen suddenly froze then slowly sat back down behind her study desk and inhaled calmly. Serah touched her sister’s arm._

_“Lightning? Are you…?”_

_“I am fine Serah. Just please go and do whatever it is you have to.”_

_“This is what I have to do. I am your sister, and my only wish is for you to stop placing every burden upon yourself.”_

_“You know I have no other purpose, Serah. This is my duty, and I intend to fulfill it to its fullest.”_

_“At the cost of your own health even?”_

_“Look at me Serah; I am still well and I can hold a sword perfectly. My hand does not shake and my body is not quivering.”_

_“You are such a stubborn chocobo!”_

_“Please go Serah. I am in no mood to raise my voice again.”_

_Lightning turned away. Serah lowered her head in dismay._

_“What happened to the sister I once had?”_

_“… She had to take the throne.”_

_-XIII-_

Noctis could hear Serah’s whimpering and opened an eye to look at her. The queen’s sister was muttering in her sleep and shaking. Tears seemed to form and fall down her face as she slept. Was she dreaming of her sister?  
If so, then it seemed to frighten the young lady to tears, or perhaps they were memories of the past. He was not sure which one it was, but he was certain it was of Lightning; there was never anything else on Serah’s mind.

He dared not interrupt her sleep; she needed rest and despite the tears her lips slowly began forming a smile after. Noctis wondered if he would ever sleep with a smile on his face again while sharing warmth with someone by his side. He dreaded feeling that way again, but at the same time, he wanted to know the feeling of it.

Queen Farron’s face made it into his mind again. Her eyes and how they sparked with determination whenever she was faced with a challenge, her untamed hair as it flowed in the wind or when she moved like a bolt of lightning, just as her name implied.  
He tried shaking these thoughts from his head but they continued to pester him. Noctis growled and closed his eyes to sleep a dreamless sleep. There was no point in dreaming or remembering anymore; it was already a part of him and he intended to cling to it.

When morning arrived, they awoke to the sound of birds flapping their wings and singing their songs.

Serah was still silent but she no longer showed signs of tension. Noctis exhaled, wondering how she managed such a feat when it was difficult for him to push away such negative emotions.  
But when he thought about it, he remembered that he did want it that way. Serah picked up her bow and slung her quiver onto her back before she walked after Noctis who started off quickly.

When they encountered a tree that seemed to bear ripe fruit, Serah took out an arrow and aimed. Noctis stopped to watch as she shot the fruit out of the tree, then another. Serah collected the fruit and handed one to Noctis. It was not much of a breakfast but the flesh of the fruit was sweet, and juicy; it will help them get by for a while and hopefully lift their spirits somewhat. Hopefully.

As they traveled on, their mood began to grow lighter and Serah was once again able to appreciate the beauty that was around them.

Noctis adjusted his knapsack on his back and refused Serah when she offered to carry it for him. She shrugged and continued to watch their surroundings. There was not a cloud in the sky that day and the sun was neither too strong nor too near that it would bother their sight.  
The day was rather warm and Noctis could hear the sounds of little creatures scurrying about. Serah smiled at how lively everything was. Such beauty should not go unappreciated and needed to be respected. This was something people from the Cruor Mucro could never understand. And they most likely never will. 

* * *

 

“Do you think they will be welcoming of strangers?” Serah asked when she and Noctis sighed a simple town just beyond the path they were taking.

Noctis nodded. “Look at how simply they are living. And with the way their town is built I can tell easily that many travelers must have passed by here for some place to rest themselves. Serah understood. “It would be nice to gather more supplies, I suppose. And perhaps ask around…?” Noctis did not protest. “Of course.”  
They headed there towards the town. The people were as friendly as the ones in the settlement Noctis had visited days ago before he was summoned by his father to Bodhum. Serah seemed glad they would be causing trouble to anyone of these people, and they seemed willing to assist in any way.

“Your sister? No, I have no seen anyone with such vibrant hair as yours around here.” A woman who they had stopped for a moment to ask questions said to them when they questioned her about Lightning. Serah sighed in disappointment. The woman smiled reassuringly. “Think of it like this child; what if you both came here before she did? Then perhaps she might be on her way here!” “I hope she is.” Serah admitted with a small hopeful smile.

Noctis leaned against side of the structure behind him as Serah continued to question the woman. They may or may not be close to actually meeting with Lightning, but Serah kept her hopes up. The prince could only hope it was not all for naught.

Serah and Noctis retreated to a tavern to fill their empty stomachs. Serah stared at the wooden table they sat at and Noctis knew she was growing increasingly worried. Now that they have started asking around, everything all depended on whether or not Lightning passed by here since this town was the only one in the area for miles. He and Serah were already so far away from Bodhum as it is, and to go even farther…well who knew?  
Hurried footsteps sounded in the already-bustling tavern. However, the voice of the tavern master reached Serah’s ears and she could not help but overhear since there was no other way for her to settle her nerves at the moment.

“Ah, back again I see. How is your guest?”

“Much better. I have never seen one person bear so much injury, and _live_.”

“Sounds very durable, that one.”

“Yes, very much.

“I assume you want to bring something to take back to your recovering guest?”

“Thank you. And our guest is not recovering—the wounds have fully healed already.”

“Well I’ll be! Within just several days? Impressive!”

Serah tensed and glanced over her shoulder to the counter where she spotted a rather handsome, muscular man with tanned-skin and black hair chatting with the tavern master. The clothing he wore told Serah he lived in a village and not this town. A hunter perhaps? Knowing Fang gave Serah a good example on what a hunter might be like, and the weapon—a hunting spear—on his back seemed to confirm her suspicions. The tavern master handed the man a medium sack, probably filled with an assortment of food.

“Here you are my friend. Take care of yourself and send my regards to your guest!”

“I most certainly will…”

“I also want to wish you luck. I know what has been on your mind lately since that stranger arrived at your village.”

“Ah! Nonsense! I must be on my way now!”

“Farewell!”

Serah turned quickly but the hunter was gone already. She tapped Noctis’ arm. “Noctis! Did you hear them?” The prince shrugged. “Yes, they were rather loud.” “That man said he had a stranger recovering from injuries in his village! It might be my sister!” The prince scoffed. “It could be anyone, Serah. People are injured nearly everyday.”

The young Farron shook her head and stood from the table, making her way to the counter to speak with the tavern master. Noctis groaned and stood up to follow her.

“Excuse me sir. That man who just left—who was he?” Serah asked, trying to control her eagerness. The man chuckled, “That was Nara. Good fellow, really. He’s a hunter who lives in this village nearby; they trade with us sometimes and we get on well.”  
Noctis leaned against the counter silently. Serah felt her heart race as she prepared herself to ask her next question. “I overheard he had a guest in his village who was recovering from injuries. Do you have any idea who it could be?” “Eh? Why the sudden interest, little miss?” The man asked, puzzled by the young woman’s questions. Serah calmed herself. “I am looking for my sister; she went missing many days ago. My friend and I have been looking for her ever since.”

“And ya think this guest of Nara’s might be your sister?”

“I am _hoping_ it is, sir.”

The tavern master took a long careful look at Serah. His eyes widened. “Well I’ll be! You do look a lot like ’er! So she’s your sister?” Serah’s heart was sure to burst out of her chest that moment. “You mean…it really is her? Did you see what she really looked like?” “Aye!” The man confirmed with a nod. Serah just needed to be sure, “Was she wearing silver armor decorated with feathers?” Once again the tavern master nodded. “Yes! That much I know; I went to visit my friend Nara when I saw him bring in a woman; barely alive and all bloody. She was wearing this armor, so I assumed she was a knight, and she looked just like you do. I did not think she would make it when I looked at her injuries!”

Serah sighed in relief. “Oh thank you sir! I knew my sister was alive!” Noctis smiled inwardly; Serah looked so happy now that her fears were lifted from her shoulders. Lightning Farron was alive.

“By the way, little miss… Is your sister a knight of one of the Alliance kingdoms? That armor of hers looked very…special.” The man said. Serah only smiled. “Yes, she is a knight. And a very good one at that.” The tavern master grinned. “Oh? For which kingdom?” Serah moved away from the counter and headed out of the tavern with Noctis behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the tavern master. “From Bodhum.” After that, the two travelers were gone.

Serah breathed in the fresh air with happiness swelling in her chest. If this village traded with this town then that meant everybody was know about them.

She returned to the woman she had questioned before and this time she was happy she had an answer. “The village? Why it’s not too far from here! Just keep following that road with wagon tracks; you should be able to find it. I take it your sister is alive then?” “Yes, very much!” Serah could not hide her happiness.   
As she and Noctis departed, Serah knew she was only a step closer to seeing her sister at last after these long days of travel. Noctis was feeling rather skeptical about his situation; he was meeting Queen Farron again. His mind was reeling with images of her face and it was difficult to shake them off. He hid his anxiety from Serah as they followed the tracks that spawned from the wagons’ wheels. 

* * *

 

“I hope she truly as recovered just as this Nara had said.” Noctis looked at Serah when she spoke and noted with amusement, the dreamy expression on her face. “No doubt the moment we see her you will tackle her regardless if she did fully recover or not.” He said. Serah’s face burned with a blush. “I…of course not! I will be most careful, of course!”

They were walking along the road just as instructed. As they went on, Serah caught a glimpse of a familiar form. Her eyes widened; it was the hunter—Nara—from before.

Noctis noticed as well and ran along with Serah when she rushed towards him. The hunter had not noticed their presence and mounted his chocobo. He kicked the large bird’s sides and it dashed off. Serah pouted when she and Noctis were left in the dust. “Oh well. At least we know for certain we are on the correct path.”  
The prince chuckled at her expression before nodding. “Indeed.” They continued to follow the path once more. With each step they took Serah could feel Lightning’s warmth already. She tried to control herself, knowing her sister would be embarrassed if she were to be tackled the moment their eyes meet.

Noctis sighed heavily and trudged along behind Serah.

They stopped walking when the sound of laughter and the baaing of sheep caught their attention. They had arrived. The village was rather decent. The people were obviously not poor but rather well off even though they were not as rich as the town was.  
Children ran along, playing and laughing as they did. The adults worked and assisted one another. This was it; Lightning was here somewhere.

One of the women noticed them. “Oh. Are you two lost?”

Serah approached her and smiled politely. “Sorry for intruding. We are looking for my sister.” The woman raised an eyebrow. “You sister?” After a moment she was taken aback. “You like just like that stranger we took in many days ago! Are you truly…?”  
The young Farron nodded. “Yes! Yes I am! Can you take me to her? Please.” The woman looked around. “Well, certainly. That is…if I can find her…”

Loud yells brought everyone’s attention to the entrance of the village. Serah and Noctis stepped back when several men on their chocobos dashed over. “Behemoth! It’s coming for our village!”

The children were herded into their homes while the men grabbed their weapons. Noctis sighed. “I feel ready for a fight. Do you, Serah?” She looked up at him in disbelief. “Think of it,” Noctis said, “if we help them rid of this monster, they would have to thank us by properly taking us to your sister.” Serah sighed in defeat. “Yes, I suppose.”  
Noctis turned to the riders. “Hunters! Allow us to come with you.” At his request, the riders looked down at them. “Sorry but only hunters may participate in this. Besides it is the problem of our village.” Noctis shrugged. “Perhaps you are right. But the way you sounded, it seems that this behemoth is causing much trouble for you.” The rider nodded. “Ah, it is not just any behemoth. It is known as Kaiser Behemoth; this beast has been causing trouble for us for months now by stealing our prey or ambushing some of our men.” “Then if that is the case, wouldn’t more assistance be needed? We offered, so why not allow us?” Noctis reasoned.

The riders exchanged looks before they nodded at the one who had spoken to Noctis. He groaned. “Very well. You may help us.”

Serah nodded. “We will do our best!” Noctis followed the hunters as they took off. Serah followed, keeping up well enough. “I hope this would not be too difficult.” Serah said to herself as she readied her bow. Noctis summoned his sword and held onto it as he ran beside her. “Just keep your sister’s training in your might and you may survive.” Serah nodded and focused on the task.

The moment they saw the creature, she nearly fainted. The Kaiser Behemoth was large and its skin was black in color. It was already on its two back legs, meaning the hunters must have already injured it enough to make it use its last resort which is for it to stand on two legs and grab the weapon it has sheathed at the back of its head.

Serah lifted her bow and shot an arrow at its legs, making it stumble.

The hunters charged at it but it smacked them away it its free arm. Noctis leapt and dug his blade into the monster’s chest. Its thick hide ached in pain and the behemoth attempted to swipe Noctis away. In a flash, Noctis was gone then reappeared beside Serah. Another trademark of the Caelums; teleporting. However now was not the time to marvel.

Serah drew out three arrows at once and aimed. She pulled her arm back then released the projectiles. It struck the beast in every part of its torso.  
Angered and irritated, the Kaiser Behemoth began swinging its weapon about, scattering the hunting party. The lead hunter yelled commands and the others followed his lead. Noctis rushed in once more and swiped at its already pained leg. It slapped the prince away, making him tumble back. Serah watched in horror then drew out her last three arrows; she would have to use her sword after this shot.

Noctis recovered and ran for the monster again. Sensing him, Serah kept her arm steady and her arrows aimed on its target. Noctis jumped and stabbed his sword into the behemoth’s neck. He moved away and Serah finally let the arrows fly, striking the behemoth’s throat.

Noctis grabbed his sword back.

Despite the effort, the monster kept rampaging. The hunters looked up at it in dismay, and as it lifted its weapon to unleash its most lethal attack, a swift _ping_ was heard. The behemoth stopped moving. The hunters stared and Noctis and Serah froze.  
For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly, the Kaiser Behemoth fell to its knees and its weapon fell from its grip as the beast collapsed on the ground, completely lifeless. Surprised, the hunting party looked up then cheered when the saw who the victory was.

Serah’s heart skipped a beat when she saw that familiar face, and that frown. _“Lightning.”_


	16. Tergiversatio

Everything seemed to happen within a second. The second Lightning dismissed her blade; she felt a sudden force crashing into her chest. She grunted and stepped back to avoid toppling over her own feet. She looked down at the force that shoved itself against her and her eyes widened.

“Serah?”

“Lightning! Sister…I am so happy you are alive!”

The young queen immediately forgot that they were surrounded by the hunters who had taken her in, and even about the corpse of the Kaiser Behemoth that laid in front of them. She held onto her young sister, stroking her hair and back soothingly. “Why are you in a place like this?” Lightning whispered gently against Serah’s hair. The younger Farron buried her head into her sister’s chest. “I came for you. I heard of what happened…in the battle. They said you might not have survived; but I knew they were wrong! You are just too stubborn to die!” Lightning smirked in amusement. “Is that so?”

Noctis watched the two women in silence. He dared not approach and he refused to even make contact with Queen Farron if he could avoid it.

Serah finally pulled away to inspect Lightning. Her sister was dressed in a white tunic and black breeches; it was obvious that she must have protested against wearing female tunics more or less. She looked at Lightning’s arm and could see a faint but healed scar. It made Serah wonder just many more scars her sister had on her body now.

The hunters were returning to the village now and Lightning began escorting her sister back as well. She stopped for a moment when her eyes met Noctis’.  
The prince glared at her. Serah sensed the tension and attempted to make peace. “Lightning, Prince Noctis had volunteered to accompany me on this journey. I would have been able to find you without his help.” Noctis snorted. Lightning stared at him. “Is that right?” She moved closer to him then stretched her hand out to him. “Thank you. For looking after Serah.”

Noctis scoffed at her then glanced at Serah. She looked rather nervous about this encounter. Noctis groaned irritably; damn Serah for reminding him of an angelic child when she did not mean to. Reluctantly, he took hold of Lightning’s hand, accepting the handshake.

Serah sighed in relief. Lightning nodded then escorted them both back to the village. Noctis remained silent and Serah all but clung to her sister, thankful that she was right about how strong Lightning was. It would be unlike Lightning if she did fall so easily, especially with how skillful she was. Of course, despite all that Lightning was still human after all, and a woman at that.

The moment the party of three returned to the village, someone called out to Lightning, catching her attention. “There you are! I have been searching for you.”

Serah recognized him. He was the man who had been in the tavern. Nara she believed his name was. Up close Serah could see he was definitely a tall and attractive male. His powerful-looking physique was nothing short of impressive. Being a hunter, Serah knew he would definitely develop strong muscles that were fit for him to hunt and take down prey.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at Nara. “What is it?”

The hunter grinned and handed her the sack he had received from the tavern before saying, “I heard of what you did to that behemoth. That beast will no longer be a nuisance to us.” “I see…” Lightning handed Serah the sack, knowing it would be filled with something to eat, as usual.  
The younger Farron looked surprised when she was given the sack but said nothing. Noctis stared at the hunter blankly; so this was the man who had most likely found Queen Farron. There was one way to know if he did. “So you are the one we heard in the tavern.” Noctis’ tone was blunt.

Nara looked surprised and the prince explained, “Serah and I heard you speak of a guest. It just so happens that we were looking for her.” He gestured at the young queen.

Nara seemed surprised yet pleased in a way. “Ah. So the both of you know Lightning then?” _Lightning_? How could this man say her name so casually? Noctis scoffed and stared at his boots. Serah spoke instead. “Yes, she is my sister. You were the one who found her?” Nara nodded. The young Farron smiled. “Thank you for looking after her.”  
The queen scowled. “I recovered on my own, Serah. Nara thinks I constantly need to be fed.” The hunter laughed as if he knew what sort of dry humor Lightning had. “Of course! If you did not eat then you would not be standing at this very moment.”

Noctis growled; how disgusting! This Nara acted like he knew Queen Farron so well!

Serah found Nara rather pleasant as he brought them around to look at the village, explaining how he’d found Lightning washed on the shores of a nearby river. She had been terribly wounded and her armor had cracks and dirt. Nobody had thought she would survive but were caught off guard when she did. Lightning had recovered faster than any of the healers in the village had expected, and Nara had taken it upon himself to care for her during her recovery despite the queen’s aloof behavior.

Lightning’s face was blank, her arms were crossed. Nearly everyone in the village made such a fuss over her recovery when it was only natural or her body to do so.

Nara let the three to where Lightning had been taking up residence during her stay. It was a rather decent hut with good enough space, and already it was obvious that Serah would want to remain with her sister. When Nara offered somewhere for Noctis to stay, the prince frowned and simply said he can stay by the hut the sisters would be resting in.  
Politely, the hunter smiled and nodded at him. He excused himself from the women’s presence before taking off.

Noctis watched as Nara paused to glance at Lightning for a brief second before he scurried off to his duties in the village. Noctis reacted as if he had been forced to sniff the carcass of a repugnant animal. He walked into the hut and remained in the corner while the sisters spoke with each other.

“Your training has taught me well, Lightning. I admit that while Noctis has been most helpful and did most of everything, I was able to put some of my training to the test.” Serah said, smiling at her older sister. Lightning sighed and rubbed her temples. “You could have gotten yourself into danger, Serah. Why did you just decide to leave on your own with merely Prince Caelum as assistance?” “It is because everyone believed you may have met your demise.” Serah said in a low voice, then hastily added, “Not to worry though! The people were not told that you may have been destroyed, only that you are missing.” Lightning groaned. “Terrific…”

Noctis could now clearly see the difference and similarities between the two sisters the more he watched.

“Tell me Sister; what happened to your armor?” Serah wondered, seeing that Lightning was wearing a tunic from the village after all. The queen shrugged. “It is being repaired from the damages. It should be fixed soon, and once it is, we will return to Bodhum.”  
Serah smiled and leaned her head against her sister’s shoulder. “Tell me, has Nara and the other hunters been treating you well?” “I suppose. However Nara seems to take his duty rather over the top I suppose. I did not even ask for him to watch over me. He merely placed it upon himself, even after seeing that I clearly no longer have pain in my body.”

Noctis huffed loudly. “He is most likely eccentric, over enthusiastic. I find that rather naïve of him if he believes everything in the world is worth smiling over.”

The Farrons looked at him for a long moment before Lightning nodded. “Yes, in a way he does seem like that. I suppose it is his persona. Come, I will get you both something to eat.” Serah and Noctis followed Lightning out of a hut to where a woman was seen standing over a large hot pot. She busied herself with throwing ingredients before sniffing at the delightful smoke that rose from her cooking.

She noticed the three and smiled. “Why if it isn’t our fortunate guests. You have brought along friends as well it seems.” “My sister.” Lightning nodded at Serah, then gestured at Noctis. “This is her travel companion.”

“A pleasure to meet your acquaintances!” The woman greeted before stirring the ingredients around in the pot. “If you are here to eat, I will have to ask you to wait a while longer though the food is nearly cooked. In the meantime, make yourselves at home here and enjoy our village.”  
Lightning nodded then turned to her companions. “Serah, go on and explore if you wish. Just stay within the village. You,” She turned to Noctis, “do as you wish.”  
Noctis frowned at her but nodded. When she walked off, the prince had to ask. “Where are _you_ heading off to then?” “I need some time to myself for a moment.” Was all the queen said before leaving.

The woman chuckled, drawing Noctis’ attention to her. “That stranger…such an odd one; she refused the women’s tunics and spent time with a sword despite knowing how to cook and clean herself. Her face is also unique; she is definitely a woman, and a strong one at that, yet she also draws other women to her like a man of status could. Both men and women alike that is. The women in this village felt like swooning whenever the stranger walks by.”

Noctis’ frowned deepened, however this time he was not sure why.

Serah had attracted the attention of the village children and was now occupied with them. Noctis sighed before going off to explore the village on his own. It was indeed a village belonging to hunters. Their smaller prey were being hung around the village and to be taken in if needed to be eaten. The people wore hides and fur of animals, and their affinity with friendly creatures such as chocobos were obvious. This was definitely not the place to use his wolf form.

The prince felt boredom creep into his senses. Against his better judgment, he wondered where the queen had run off to on her own. Perhaps she could provide him with entertainment with a sparring session. It was better than nothing, and he had energy to burn still.

He walked in the direction he remembered Lightning take. As he followed the path, it seems to lead into a green part of a forest that the village was practically a part of. He lifted his head and sniffed the air; he caught the scent of the queen immediately. The smell of peaches and roses that clung to her drifted into his senses the closer he got to wherever she was.  
The bushes and other vegetation were growing thicker, and it made Noctis wonder even more what the queen could possibly do in such an area as this; lovely and green, yes, and isolated with thick coverings of the brush.

When Lightning’s scent was at its strongest, Noctis knew he had located her. He sighed in relief and prepared the approach her, but the moment he pulled the thick green leaves back, he froze entirely then swiftly pulled his hand away.

Lightning sat underneath a small waterfall, in a deep clear lake. Stones lined around the lake, making it look like a hot spring tub. No doubt this is where the villagers come to bathe, and apparently, Lightning Farron as well. Noctis felt blood rush throughout his veins even though all he could see was the queen’s bare shoulders while the rest of her body was submerges in the water.  
The prince of Lucis shook his head, desperate to take away the images of another woman’s body out of his mind when he swore to himself that only one woman’s body would be on his mind.

Yet the innocently tempting sight of this virgin queen was affecting him so. And he despised it.

Noctis stepped back and turned away but something caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes to catch a better glimpse. He tensed upon realizing that Nara was on the other side of the brush, watching the queen as she sat there in the lake. Noctis could clearly see the hunter’s expression; his eyes looked distant and the look upon his face were like that of a daydreaming maiden.  
Noctis growled and his blood boiled at the sight; at least he now knew that he was more honorable of a man than this Nara. What man dared intentionally seek a woman just to watch her bathe? And that irritating expression he had! Noctis wanted nothing more than to rip the hunter’s eyes out.

He may hate Queen Farron, but Noctis knew it was still wrong to simply watch a woman bathe like a lecher. Even during his days as a boy of sixteen or seventeen, not once did Noctis intrude upon a woman’s bath and watch. It was beneath him; true he had brought women into his bed when he was younger but he never intruded on them like this.

Even Queen Lightning did not deserve this. Before he could stop himself, Noctis slinked over to where Nara watched and daydreamed. As Noctis came up from behind the hunter, he did not notice how his eyes of sapphire turned crimson.

Without a second thought, he grabbed Nara and turned him around. “What do you think you are _doing_?” Noctis growled.

Nara’s eyes widened and a blush stained his cheeks. Noctis tightened his grip. “I asked you a question. What are you doing?” When Nara merely looked away, Noctis tossed him to the ground roughly and glared at him in an intimidating manner.  
“I asked you what you were doing. Answer me!” Noctis repeated once more. The hunter looked up at him and frowned as he got to his feet. “I don’t think it is any of your concern.” The prince’s red eyes narrowed. “Is that so? Then what were you looking at just now if it is none of my concern?”

Nara gasped but continued his silence.

Noctis shoved the hunter back roughly. Nara retaliated and shoved back. Soon their fists came into play. Noctis was faster than the hunter was and dodged each punch and then countered with his own. He struck Nara’s face and the little brawl continued until both men crashed into each other and exchanged blows on the dirt ground.  
It was not long until they interrupted by a familiar silver blade stabbing itself into the ground, right above their heads. The men looked up to see Lightning standing there, dressed in her tunic with her hair still damp from bathing.

Nara got up first and looked a little ashamed. Noctis scowled as he stood and dusted himself off.

“I am sorry Lightning, we had a misunderstanding.” Nara said, blushing with embarrassment. Lightning raised an eyebrow then glanced at Noctis; he did not look at all pleased at Nara. The young queen grabbed her sword back. “Care to explain then?” She said but neither of the men made a notion to say anything. “Very well then…” Lightning walked back towards the village with her sword in hand. She paused for a moment. “Nara.” The hunter looked at her.   
Lightning looked at him over her shoulder. “You should know that it is inappropriate to watch women bathing. Be thankful that I know not much has been seen.”

Nara lowered his gaze. “Then what of your sister’s travel companion? What would his reason for being in the same area as me be?” Nara defended. Noctis straightened himself. “I came to challenge Lady Lightning to a sparring session. Nothing more.” Lightning considered for a moment. “All right then. We shall spar shortly.” Nara looked away, seemingly disappointed. Noctis brushed past him, staring the hunter down before following Lightning back to the village. For some reason, he felt victorious; perhaps it was because he was correct about Nara’s lack of decency. That must be why. What other reason was there?

Serah had just bid farewell to the children when she noticed her sister walking back to her hut with Noctis in tow, and her sword in her hand. She hoped no conflict happened between them; that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

She entered the hut and found Noctis keeping his distance while Lightning dried her hair with a clean towel. Lightning turned to her. “There is a bathing area if you wish to clean yourself.” “Is that where you have been?” Serah asked, noticing her sister’s damp hair.  
Lightning nodded and placed the towel aside. “I will escort you there.” She glanced at Noctis. “You may come along; we will begin our sparring once Serah is bathing.”

The younger Farron looked at her sister then Noctis. Sensing her sister’s tension, the queen touched Serah’s shoulder. “He requested for a spar, nothing to worry yourself over.” Noctis nodded in agreement and Serah relaxed slightly.

They exited the hut and Lightning led Serah to the lake she had bathed in before. Noctis could only hope Nara had left the area now. He did not feel as cautious so it was likely a good sign that the hunter had left the bathing area, his scent was nowhere in the anymore when Noctis lifted his head to sniff the air. Lightning led Serah to the spot and the younger woman smiled. “It has been a while since I have cleaned myself…” Lightning nodded and stood in front of Serah.  
Noctis understood and turned his back to them. Lightning remained in place, blocking her sister from view while she undressed and stepped into the lake. Noctis glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Serah was submerged in the cooling waters up to her shoulders.

Lightning stood guard for a while. Noctis found it quite understandable considering that she had been watched by Nara not too long ago.

Serah looked up at her sister’s back. “I will be fine, Lightning. Go on and spar if you wish.” That was all Lightning needed to hear. She lifted her sword, which she had not bothered to dismiss just yet. Noctis summoned his own blade in response. “Stay here Serah, and call for me once you are done with yourself. We will be nearby.” Lightning said before walking off. Noctis followed her, his grip tight on his sword.

The two of them disappeared behind the brushes but still near enough to hear Serah should she call for them.

Lightning poised her sword as she took to her battle stance. Noctis followed suit and kept his eyes trained on the young queen. They stared each other down, keeping caution. However, Noctis was growing impatient. He HHH

He griped his sword tighter and braced for a second before suddenly charging at Lightning. The young monarch stepped aside, avoiding the attack with ease.  
Noctis followed her and swung his sword at her, but despite his expert swings, Lightning managed to dodge all blows, not even once lifting her sword. She stared at him. “Do not force it. You are forcing your blows.” The prince followed each step Lightning took but she kept avoiding contact. “Do not rely on anger or emotion when swinging your sword; it will lead to easy defeat.”

Noctis grit his teeth and charged aggressively at her. Lightning lifted her sword and it touched Noctis’. The moment their blades clashed, the Caelum’s sword slipped out of his hand and flew into the air then landed into the ground a few feet behind him.

Lightning looked at him with an unreadable expression. Noctis’ teeth sharpened but he held back the urge to use the wolf. Instead he turned on his heels and grabbed his sword then charged at Lightning again. The queen narrowed her eyes, sensing irritation in him. It seems this sparring session has become more than that; Prince Noctis was intending to strike her with his blade intentionally.  
She jumped back and blocked his hit then kicked his abdomen, sending him sliding backwards.

Noctis leapt up and pointed his sword at her as he landed.

The queen moved out of the way just as the Caelum’s larger sword dug into the earth. He was definitely out for a drop of her blood. Why so? Lightning cannot even guess. His anger and irritation was making his movements rather sloppy and careless and easy for her to dodge. She merely humored him, allowing the prince to burn his frustration away until he finally went on his knees, panting tiredly.

Lightning approached him once he was down. “Had enough Prince?” Noctis looked up at her with a glare of his red eyes before they returned to their original blue.

He dismissed his sword and stood up with a indignant huff. Lightning sighed and dismissed her own weapon. As she did so, she heard Serah’s voice calling for her. She excused herself and walked back to where Serah was just about ready to step out of the lake.  
Lightning’s expression gave away no indication of what had occurred mere moments ago during the spar-turned-attempted-murder. No reason to worry Serah with trivial matters. Noctis remained where he was until he heard Serah get out of the lake and dress herself. Once she was finished, he approached the sisters, looking rather put off.

Serah looked at Lightning but her sister’s face was a complete blank.

When they returned to the hut, Nara was there. He seemed to be waiting for them. Noctis growled and lagged behind. Lightning barely glanced at the hunter as she brought Serah inside. “Hello Nara.” Serah greeted. He bowed his head in greeting.  
“Lightning, may I speak with you while we take a walk?” He asked as soon as Serah entered the hut. Noctis tensed and looked at them. Lightning did not seem bothered and merely shrugged. “I suppose.” How could she easily allow this lecher to simply walk up to her and request for a walk?

Nara’s smile brightened, making his handsome face glow. It disgusted Noctis.

To make matters worse, Nara was missing his tunic and was now bare-chested. The sweat falling from his tanned skin told Noctis just why he was parading around the way he was. He must have gone off hunting or training. The prince’s disgust increased by a tenfold.

Lightning followed Nara silently as he led her off. Noctis shook his head and sat by the door of the hut. He stared at the sky, hoping to distract himself from his irritation. Why was he irritated? His only reason was because Nara had watched Queen Lightning bathe yet she did not mind when he asked to speak with her, on a walk no less.  
The prince ran his fingers through his hair in irritation and vaguely felt how grimy his hair was. He stood up and trudged to where the lake was to take his turn at bathing.

He reached the lake and turned into the wolf; hopefully no one from the village will see him. The wolf stepped into the water and sighed in relief when his fur began to feel clean. He swam about and dived into the water then came up for air.

He climbed out of the lake and shook his fur off, sending the droplets off onto the leaves around him. The wolf became a man again as he returned to the village. He took a look into the hut and found Serah asleep; it seems she had decided to rest now that her sister was found. And that seemed to give her peace.  
Noctis returned outside and sat down by the entrance again. He allowed the midday sun to dry his hair and warm his body from swimming in the cold lake. He glanced towards the direction in which Lightning left with Nara. He frowned and looked away. His father’s face came into Noctis’ mind. He groaned; he joined Serah to make sure she reunited with Lightning, and to bring Lightning back to Bodhum. If he allowed the queen to just simply frolic on her own like this, he would never hear the end of it.

Noctis grunted and stood up, dusting off his tunic before he rushed after Lightning. This woman was going to be the death of him. 

* * *

 

“Lovely isn’t it?” Nara said as he watched the green fields that seemed to go miles away into the beyond.

Lightning leaned against a nearby tree, her arms crossed. “You wanted to speak to me about something?” The hunter turned to her, surprised then fidgeted. “My apologies. I easily get distracted by the world’s beauty.” He glanced at Lightning but she did not seem moved.  
Nara cleared his throat. “I have been meaning to ask… Where is it you came from? You seemed so out of place when you came here wearing that armor when I found you by the shores.” Lightning looked up at the sky as if contemplating if she should tell him or not. She sighed, “I came from Bodhum.”

“And you are a knight there?”

“…… In a way.”

“What happened to you? I have been meaning to ask but I knew you might not want to speak of it when you were injured.”

“I was merely defeated. However my opponents underestimated me it seems.”

“That reminds me; your armor is repaired. You may see the blacksmith whenever you wish.”

“Good. The sooner I return to Bodhum, the better.”

“… You plan to leave?”

“Of course.”

“You seem eager to leave.”

“You would be as well if your home was nearly destroyed.”

Nara scratched the back of his neck. “Have we…not treated you well enough?” Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. “No. I return because I must, and because I want to.” She moved away from the tree and placed a hand over her untamed bangs. “Once my sister is well-rested, I shall pick up my armor and head home. Bodhum cannot be safe yet.” The hunter lowered his gaze before bringing it back up to look at the sun.

The rays of the sun shone upon his bare chest, illuminating him beautifully. His body was well-trained for hunting and working hard errands.

When Nara looked at Lightning, his breath was caught in his throat. She seemed to glow like a goddess; the light of the sun made her look like an ethereal being of beauty. It was strange, he had only known her for several long days since he found her wounded, but the enigmatic feeling that surrounded her drew him in. Ever since then he had developed a certain desire to talk with her as much as possible. Though it was nearly impossible to do so when she kept wandering off alone.

Nara sighed and tried to calm himself from the shakiness he felt in his knees. He needed to say something to her, and he needed to say it so desperately. But whenever he attempted to do so she would obliviously walk by, busying herself with something else. She was strange…so different. “Beautiful…” He whispered under his breath.

Lightning glanced at him. “Did you say something?” Nara shook his head almost frantically. “No! Not at all!” Oh how he sometimes wished she heard the words he whispered.

Noctis stood at a distance. Lady Lightning was oblivious, but he was not; the prince could clearly see every move and body language Nara was showing. The lecher was definitely aiming for the queen. Again, Noctis felt his chest swell with disgust and it was beginning to sicken him to the core of his being. He needed to bring the young queen back to Bodhum otherwise his father would never leave him be.

He approached Lightning just as Nara turned to her, his mouth open and ready to confess something. The hunter froze upon seeing Noctis. Lightning glanced at the prince. “What?” “Serah is asleep, but isn’t it time she ate something as well? I believe we are expected to dine.” Noctis said, his eyes glancing at Nara.

The hunter was disappointed at the interruption but did his best to hide it. His pectoral muscles all but glowed underneath the sun. Noctis scoffed and barely heard Lightning agree with him and walked off to return to Serah. Nara stood staring at Noctis for a long moment, a frown forming on his lips. Noctis glared at the hunter before turning away to follow Lightning back to her hut.

As they walked, Noctis unconsciously touched his chest, feeling at his pectoral muscles for a minute before stopping shaking his head at himself; women were the ones who should be concerned about their bosoms, not men!

Lightning glanced at him. “What in the world are you doing?” Noctis waved her off. “Nothing! I thought I felt an ache.” The queen sighed and entered the hut. She gently shook Serah awake, reminding her of lunch. The younger sister yawned as she sat up and, still in a drowsy haze, followed Lightning outside once more. Noctis wanted to find an isolated area and lie down to rest, but his stomach was calling out for him to fill it with a decent meal.

The woman who had been cooking with her pot happily announced that the food was now ready.

The rest of the villagers began gathering around for their meals. Lightning, Serah and Noctis received their meals first and moved back to Lightning’s hut where they sat at the entrance, eating in silence. Noctis made sure to place distance between him and Queen Farron, however Serah noticed but said not a word. She knew of Prince Noctis’ sad tale of heartbreak, but that did not mean he must take his frustrations on Lightning.

The villagers were sitting together by the fire that had cooked the meal, laughing and telling stories of sorts. Suddenly, one of them looked over at Lightning. “You are a knight, are you not? Tell us of your exploits!” The villagers cheered in encouragement. Lightning simply dug into her meal. “I must refuse. I do not enjoy speaking of my ‘exploits’.” Several children sighed in disappointment but the rest of the villagers chuckled. “Such a humble stranger!” “Indeed.”  
A young boy grinned. “Then, can Nara tell us of his tales then?” Nara looked up, looking rather bashful and chuckled when his fellow hunters cheered. “Yes Nara! Why not tell us?” “Come now Nara, you must not disappoint our lady guests.”

Noctis huffed and stuffed the food into his mouth, which would have been considered rather rude and lacking in etiquette; but they were not in a palace so he had no qualms in doing so.

The villagers made Nara stand up in order to tell those stories of his adventures. Serah giggled at the sight and how the children seem to look up to him so much. Nara was rather warm and gentle with the children and somewhat bashful even around his close friends. He seemed rather modest as well, being reluctant to tell them of his exploits. But he relented when the children looked up at him with their large pleading eyes.

Noctis leaned against the hut and scowled deeply when Nara looked over at Lightning hopefully. Noctis did the same and found Lightning rather occupied with her meal. Nara sighed in defeat and began telling his stories.

Serah giggled as she leaned against Lightning. “It would seem you have captured a heart, Sister.” Lightning blinked obliviously. “Pardon?” Noctis then realized that Serah had indeed been telling him the truth when she had said her sister was as pure as a newborn infant; yet he felt that even if the queen had taken a lover she would still be oblivious to the affections of those around her. Strange for someone so hard and cold and powerful in battle.

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

“Such a pity, Nara…”

“What is?”

“I have seen the knight while you were telling us of your exploits. Not once did she seem interested.”

“My, my…Nara has chosen such a difficult woman.”

Nara sighed at his friends’ jests. “You are all full of bullocks.” “Not at all, my friend. Did you think that it escaped our notice? The way you took it upon yourself to care for that female knight when she first came along, and how you always seem to find yourself gazing upon her beauty…” One of the hunters recited. Nara flushed. “You misunderstand…” “I do not think so. But it does not matter. We are happy for you; that knight is an impressive woman.” The second hunter said with an encouraging smile.

The wolf’s keen sense of hearing gave Noctis the ability to hear within an impressive distance. However he did not like what they were saying. Firstly was because Lady Farron was not in the least bit charming like a lady should be, and secondly she cannot stay. Her kingdom awaited her, after all. Nara is a fool to believe he could keep her.

Noctis felt smug arrogance fill him as he realized the position that Nara’s hear was in. He usual did not care for other people’s misfortunes in love, but he felt that this hunter must be worth laughing over. But why?

Before his mind could wander anymore, the prince returned to the hut where he found Serah asleep once again and Lightning sitting in one corner, cleaning her blade. Noctis rested in another corner of the room. Without looking up from her sword, Lightning spoke to him. “There is a mattress for you to use.” Noctis glared at her stubbornly. “I do not need it.”  
The queen stood up and swings her sword around before dismissing it. “Very well then.” She settled at Serah’s side, keeping sentry over her for the night. Noctis grumbled in annoyance for what seemed for long minutes. In the end, he grabbed the mattress Lightning had mentioned and pulled it over to himself. He arranged it and lay down, finally satisfied with the comfortable material he was lying on. Lightning watched him silently as he had grabbed the mattress then looked at her younger sister again.

To think Serah would travel this far away from home just to find her. Lightning’s heart seemed to swell with pride at how grown her sibling had become. The queen did not feel like sleeping and instead stepped outside for some fresh air. Noctis heard her leave the hut but left her be. He only wanted to sleep now after all the trouble he had gone through for these women.

Lightning rolled her shoulders and relaxed as the wind blew against her face. The evening air smelled fresh and it calmed the young queen’s nerves. Bodhum’s safety swarmed in her mind; she hoped that the kingdom is faring well enough.

From the shadows Nara watched her with dreamy eyes. His heart skipped the beat as the moon shone down on Lightning’s form, making her hair seem silver-like. He clutched the lucky charm bracelet he made. He had made the decision to swallow his fears and face the challenge head on like a hunter must. Tomorrow, he will speak with her again.


	17. Regredior

“This is such a lovely village, Sister. You are rather fortunate to have landed here.” Serah said. Lightning grunted as she stirred the chocobo around. Serah settled comfortably on her sister’s lap while Lightning directed the large bird around the fields.   
Noctis walked beside them as the wolf; it was safe since they were far enough from the hunters’ village. The green scenery enchanted the three, most especially Serah and Noctis. Lightning had seen it before but this was the farthest she had gotten from the village.

Lightning sighed and looked at her sister; there was no point in delaying them in farther. “My armor has been repaired. I plan to retrieve it from the blacksmith later so we may depart for Bodhum. That is…if you are rested enough.” Serah smiled. “I am well, Lightning. I am ready to leave whenever you are. And what about you, Noctis?” The sisters looked at the large black wolf that stood at equal height with the chocobo. The prince grunted. “The sooner we leave, the better it will be.” Lightning nodded in agreement then guided the chocobo back towards the village.

When they neared the hunters’ territory, Noctis returned to his original form and walked beside the sisters and their borrowed chocobo.

Much to Noctis’ displeasure, the first to greet them was Nara. He rushed over and assisted Serah in dismounting. He reached up for Lightning next but the queen jumped down from the chocobo herself. The hunter sighed but replaced the expression with a warm smile. “The chocobo seemed happy to get out for a while. You certainly seem to understand animals.”  
Lightning took the reins off and handed it to him. “It is a matter of understanding their body language.” Nara nodded before asking, “Do you have a chocobo companion then?” “A horse.” Lightning answered simply, patting the chocobo’s beak earning a _kweh_ from the animal.

Nara seemed genuinely interested. “A horse? Those animals are so rare! How did you ever encounter one?” Noctis snorted at how chatty the hunter was today. Serah looked rather concerned; she could see that Nara has become quite taken with her sister, but they had to depart later that day. It would crush him.

Lightning did not make any indication on how she me first met her loyal steed. She instead gave him a simple answer. “We met by chance.”

Nara looked as if he was soaring. “By chance…” Lightning moved off in another direction. “I will be taking back my armor now, then my sister and I will leave.” Her words broke Nara’s train of thought and washed him with cold heartless reality. “You…plan to leave on this day?” “I have dallied enough.” Lightning said and headed for the blacksmith.  
Serah and Noctis followed close behind. The prince of Lucis noticed Nara’s rather desperate expression. He tried to control a smirk when he realized the dangers Nara’s heart was in; Queen Farron has decided to leave on this day once she gets a hold of her armor. Once she does, Nara would break, certainly. Noctis could imagine his face a few hours from now.

Serah fell in step beside her sister. “Lightning?” The queen glanced at her. “Hm?” “… Nara is…a good man isn’t he?” Serah said, wondering how she was to lecture her older politician of a sister on handling a man’s heart with care. “I suppose.” Lightning said as they reached the blacksmith. The large man noticed them and Lightning approached him to speak of her armor.

The younger sister sighed. Noctis moved beside her. “There is no need to try and ease the inevitable pain that hunter will be feeling.” “But…” Serah shook her head; she had always been a gentle soul who could not watch another soul’s heart break even if it was inevitable.   
“Do not try and attempt to fix what cannot be, Serah. Your sister will head home along with us, and Nara will be left behind in this village. It is his own fault for being naïve if he thought a wonderful stranger with wounds would stay with him. It is also his fault for feeling for Queen Farron.” Noctis said his voice cynical.

“Are you saying that because you despise my sister?”

“I am saying this because Nara is naïve and foolish.”

“Then what about you?”

Noctis froze at Serah’s words. The younger Farron’s shoulders slumped and she moved closer to Lightning. The prince growled. What did she know? His pain was his own and nobody had the right to bring it into conversation! He remained back as Lightning inspected her newly-repaired and polished armor. It shone as radiantly as before and the feathers remained intact.

“So you are going home?” The blacksmith inquired as Lightning stroked the smooth metal of her chest plate. “Yes. I am afraid I have unfinished business that still need tending to.” The large man stared at her silently for a moment. “Do you intend to at least bid everyone farewell? I am sure they will miss your presence seeing that you have stayed here with us for quite some time.” “I am not one for farewells. I was never too good with it.” Lightning slung her chest plate and feathered sash on her shoulder while Serah assisted by carrying her armored boots and gauntlets.

The blacksmith nodded in understanding. “Aye… I can relate to what you are saying. Not everyone is fond of expressing goodbyes.”

The party of three returned to Lightning’s hut where she dropped her armor pieces on the floor. Noctis understood and stepped outside to wait. Lightning stripped the tunic off her body and from underneath the mattress she slept on, revealed a black bodysuit, surprisingly undamaged. “I mended it myself.” Lightning explained when she noted Serah’s surprised expression. She wore the suit and Serah assisted with dressing her in her armor. The gauntlets and boots, and chest plate all fell into place like they always do. After buckling the chest plate in place, Serah stepped back to inspect her sister. She still looked as dashing as she always was in her armor. However there was one piece missing. Lightning looked at her left arm, devoid of its shield.

Noctis stepped inside again and took in Lightning’s appearance. “It seems you lack one more piece.” He commented, noticing how empty her left arm seemed. The queen grunted.

Nooctis walked over to his knapsack and opened it. When he turned around, in his hands was Lightning’s shield. The sisters’ eyes widened. Noctis tossed it to Lightning and she caught it in her hands with ease. “What good are you without a shield? I knew I would be saving myself the trouble if I brought it along.” Noctis said. Serah stared at the Etro insignia on the piece of armor; it was shone like the rest of Lightning’s armor. Did Prince Noctis clean it himself? And to think he stole the shield away only to hand it to Lightning himself.

The young queen strapped the shield in place and lifted her arm. Now, it was all complete.

“Ready yourselves. We leave as soon as possible; finish whatever business you have to tend to and let me know once you are done.” Lightning said before leaving the hut. No doubt to wait for them at the entrance. Serah decided it was best that she gather more supplies for their journey. Noctis handed her his knapsack and he younger sister took off.  
The prince walked outside and sighed; once he returned the two Farrons to their kingdom, would his father finally leave him be to journey on as he pleased? He hoped so. He wanted to bring the two women home and finally leave everything behind at last. Before he could move off in another direction, he spied Nara running about looking desperate and worried. “Fool…” Noctis sighed and moved off.

Lightning remained by the village entrance, leaning against one of the wooden poles that stood on either side of the entrance.

Serah had mentioned the other night to her of Lord Regis watching over Bodhum in her stead. She was grateful for that, but she worries for him as well. He was still strong and powerful, but he was past his prime in this day and age. How long would he be able to reassure the citizens of Bodhum that she was indeed returning? To have the entire nation panic was the last thing she wanted.

Nara found Lightning at the entrance. No doubt she was waiting for her sister and the dark-haired man who accompanied her sister. He needed to swallow his pride and cast his fears aside if he wished to speak to her properly. Nara straightened himself and walked towards Lightning calmly. In his hand he clutched the bracelet charm.  
The closer he got to her, the more his heart began thundering in his chest. He took in a deep breath moved even closer. Lightning glanced at him, having heard his footsteps. Nara nearly froze and forgot how to breathe.

“What?” Lightning sounded rather impatient. Nara inwardly flinched at her tone but held his ground. “Did I disturb you in any way?” He asked politely. Lightning looked at the distance. “No. I was just waiting for my sister. She and her companion will meet me here once they are finished with whatever it is they need to finish here.”  
Nara moved to stand beside her. He was certain she might be able to hear the drumming of his heart. All he needed to do was tell her that she was the reason it was beating so. He clutched the bracelet tighter in his hand. “There is…something I wish to tell you; it is very important to me.” The queen remained silent, indicating that she was listening. Before Nara could say a word, Serah called out for her sister.

Lightning turned her way and smiled slightly when her sibling approached. Serah showed her a full quiver. “I needed to resupply my arrows. And I purchased several items for us as well; I do hope you don’t mind.” Lightning shook her head. “No, that is good. We will need it.”  
Noctis followed behind Serah and remained at a distance from them. He cast Nara a weary, bored glance before ignoring him altogether.

Nara felt his determination rise. “Lightning, I must tell you something. Please!”

The sisters looked at him. Serah seemed rather concerned but Lightning showed none of the sort. “Well?” She raised an eyebrow at Nara patiently. Noctis resisted the urge to smirk; the hunter was treading dangerous waters now. One wrong placement of his foot, or even a slight rejection from Queen Farron could result in his tragic drowning in his own tears.  
Serah stepped back from her sister slightly to give them the space. She knew Nara would have to go through this sooner or later. Lightning stood there, staring at Nara blankly. The hunter moved closer to her and attempted to hold onto her hand.

Lightning quickly moved back. It was a reflex towards a certain action of unwanted touch.

“I…” Nara’s heart felt as if it were about to burst from his chest. Several of the villagers noticed the group at the entrance and began to gather at a certain distance, knowing full well that it was best not to get close. They knew Nara’s interest in the female knight, but of course they also knew a knight found their duty to be their first priority than anything.

Lightning noticed the villagers and felt her suspicions rise ever so slightly. Nara was acting rather odd; taking deep breaths and shaking a bit. The hunter took a step towards her again. His very soul felt like it was soaring over the clouds, perhaps even into Heaven itself. “I feel so odd whenever I come close to you. I admit, this is the first time I have ever felt this way and I rather like how it feels. It took me some time to understand it, but now I do.”  
The young queen’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Noctis glared at Nara; the fool was acting like a lovelorn Romeo who was close to losing his life for nothing. Serah tensed upon seeing her sister’s eyes; she knew all too well that it meant Lightning was not enjoying what she was hearing.

Nara felt a smile creep onto his lips. “I know it may seem rather foolish, even impossible since you do some from a far off place and have status…but I do not find that all too important. What I wish to say is—” “Save your breath.” Lightning interrupted him. Nara looked at her, surprised.

Lightning turned towards the exit of the village. “We are leaving now. It is best that you stop speaking before you regret it.” Nara grabbed her wrist in a gentle hold but Lightning pulled her hand away. “I am in love with you! Please understand!” Nara confessed.  
Noctis snorted but earned a hit to his abdomen from Serah. Lightning glared at Nara. She walked close to him and stared into his eyes; his eyes were honest, but it was not something she could accommodate. “It is but a shadow you claim to love. Not me.”

Nara shook his head. “No, I speak the truth! I…” He lifted his hand to show her the charm bracelet, something he made for her. Lightning noticed. “Don’t. Save that for someone you can actually keep by your side.” The hunter tried to speak but Noctis shot him down. “Enough. You have delayed us enough times. We are leaving now.” Nara glared Noctis before pocketing the bracelet and pulling his fist back to strike Noctis’ cheek. Serah gasped at the sudden initiative and Lightning merely glanced over her shoulder upon hearing the contact.

Noctis spat blood onto the dirty then glared at the hunter then struck him in return. Noctis was stronger in many ways as his punch sent Nara flying back a couple of feet away.

Nara stood up and rushed at the prince. Noctis grabbed his fist, stopping Nara in his tracks, and then punched him again. Unwilling to allow Noctis to stand victorious, Nara charged again. The villagers seemed to wish to intervene but the elder and healers appeared onto the scene and shook their heads, signaling for them not to try and interfere.  
Serah looked at her sister. Lightning looked like an emperor blankly watching a fight in a coliseum, but looking into her eyes Serah could see she was rather concerned in a way, and tired of all this. She touched Lightning’s arm and in response, electric currents appeared on Lightning’s hand.

She lifted her arm and a flash of lightning and clap of thunder answered. The lightning bolt struck in between Noctis and Nara, separating them from each other. The villagers looked at Lightning, shocked. Noctis understood and spat blood out once more before moving to where the sisters stood.

“Wait.” Nara pleaded as the three made a move to step forward out of the village. Lightning sighed wearily. The hunter took out the bracelet charm. “Lightning, I only…” “Save that gift for somebody who wishes to be with you. It will do you no good handing it to me of all people.” Lightning said, not wanting Nara to complete his speech.

The smitten hunter was not willing to give his lady love up so easily. “Then allow me to accompany you and your companions—” “I said no!” Lightning was growing tired of this speech that she had heard her whole life ever since she ascended to the throne.  
Nara could faintly feel his heart breaking with every word Lightning said. He tried one more time. “Very well… If…you get the chance, you are welcome to return here whenever you wish; I will be waiting for you as well.”

Lightning’s eyes remained at the distance, her back showed to Nara. “For your sake, I hope you will learn to stop waiting.”

The queen walked forward, not bothering to look back. Serah bowed to the villagers. “Thank you all so much for your kindness! Thank you everyone.” The villagers smiled and wished the three Godspeed as they went on their way. Noctis watched as Nara sunk to his knees in utter dismay; his head was bowed down low and his hands were shaking with the bracelet charm still clutched in one of them. The prince dusted off his tunic and followed the sisters.

Nara could barely feel his friends holding onto his shoulders and encouraging him to wipe the gloom from his face. How could he? He fell in love, but it seems it was unrequited. He longed for her to return now but all he could do is remain in his village and pray she may do so one day.

 

 

_-XIII-_

Serah knew what most people thought of her sister. There were those who loved her for her fairness strong sense of justice as a ruler. However there were also those who do not understand her and could easily misinterpret her intentions as something rather heartless or cold. She was grateful the villagers had seemed to understand Lightning’s reason for acting the way she did.

To most people it might seem cruel and cold when she had rejected Nara’s love, but one look into Lightning’s eyes told Serah that her older sister did feel rather bad for rejecting him in the way she did but she did not love him. He was merely another suitor who wished to have her on his side, and she had dealt with too much of that since she had been a girl of fifteen.  
Noctis was silent and recovering from the bruise he had obtained on his cheek. He growled at the thought of that naïve fool of a hunter striking him. Lightning sighed and turned to Noctis. “Hold still.” She placed a hand on his cheek, surprising him. Before Noctis could threaten her, he felt odd warmth spread into him. Lightning removed her hand and Noctis felt his cheek; it was healed. Lightning had used a cure spell on him it seems.

“Serah.” The young Farron looked to her sister. “It is time I teach you something new.” Lightning stopped for a moment and held her hand out to Serah. “Give me your bow.”  
Puzzled, Serah handed Lightning her bow but before she could give an arrow to her as well, Lightning stopped her. “Pay close attention now, young sister,” Lightning said. “What I am about to demonstrate to you is something that will be of great use to you from here on.”

Lightning positioned the bow and as she did an arrow made of lightning appeared on the string. Serah’s eyes widened. Lightning aimed the magic arrow at a large rock that stood at a distance. Lightning pulled her arm back and within a heartbeat, she released the arrow. It flew at great speeds towards its target. It struck the rock and in a few seconds, the large solid piece of earth exploded into smaller chunks.

Serah’s eyes widened. Lightning handed the bow back to a stunned Serah. Noctis seemed just as speechless.

“This is a better technique than to simply use regular arrows. It will save you time.” Lightning explained. Serah looked at her quiver. The queen shook her head. “Keep using those arrows until they are used up, then you may be free to learn this ability I just showed you.”  
The younger Farron nodded in understanding and slung her quiver onto her shoulder. Noctis shook himself from the disbelief and walked beside the sisters silently.

They walked for a good long while until Serah requested they stop for a while. When they did, the younger sister began practicing the technique Lightning had shown her.

Lightning sat there, watching Serah as she tried hard to conjure an arrow in her hand. Serah was so deep in concentration that she did not notice Lightning coming up from behind her. She gasped when she felt her sister’s hand touch hers. “Relax your mind, Serah. Do not force yourself to conjure the arrow.” Serah did as instructed and relaxed her shoulders. “Good. Now concentrate; think of the arrow and conjure whichever element you wish.”  
Noctis watched the sisters. Serah seemed to do well in following Lightning’s instructions while the queen did well to make sure that Serah understood. Slowly, Lightning began to take her hand away from Serah’s when a faint glow of a fire arrow materialized. Lightning took her hands away completely but Serah gasped, losing concentration and the arrow faded.

Lightning shook her head. “Do not depend on my touch Serah. Learn to focus on your own and use your own power.”

Serah lowered her head in disappointment. Lightning sat down on the grass once again. “Come and eat.” “But…” Serah made to protest but the queen shook her head. “It won’t do you any good to train without any strength left in you. Eat something first then continue.” Serah nodded eagerly and sat beside her sister.

Noctis sighed and grabbed a slice of bread and cheese from his knapsack before grudgingly handing some to the sisters as well. Serah seemed content with watching the sky and Lightning looked rather distant; the two sisters looked nearly alike were it not for how different they were with Lightning being firm, sharp and rather strong, and Serah being more gentle and sweet like a child.  
The prince glared at Lightning, not liking how she seemed to haunt his thoughts to the point that he would grow irritated over some pitiful lovelorn hunter such as Nara. It was absolutely ridiculous.

Lightning glanced at the prince and caught his eye. Noctis shook his head and looked away.

Shrugging it off, Lightning turned her attention to Serah. She seemed rather determined to try the new technique again. The queen chuckled and stood up. “We will begin when you are ready.” Serah looked up at her sister and got to her feet right away with her bow gripped in her hand.  
Moving off to a decent distance, Lightning remained behind Serah and instructed her like before. “Focus. Concentrate on the element and the image of an arrow.”

Serah swallowed nervously, Lightning noticed. “Do not worry if you do not manage to master it the first time.”

For several minutes Serah tried but only managed to create a faint image of the arrow. Her fire spell or any element she used faded the second she opened her eyes. Lightning stood by, letting Serah have her space to practice.  
Noctis knew how difficult it was to master the technique of creating a magic projectile. But to think Queen Farron had managed to learn it so easily… He sighed and lay back on the grass. Lightning glanced at him before turning her attention to Serah’s progress.

After another long minute, Lightning placed a hand on Serah’s. “That’s enough for now. You can try another time.” Serah nodded and went back to where Noctis was staring at the clouds above. She sighed and placed her bow down beside her quiver.  
Lightning stood watch over them and surveyed the area silently. They were at least three miles away from the hunters’ village and the town that was nearby. Lightning’s mind recalled the moment of Nara’s unexpected confession; of course he was not the first man to confess feelings for the queen, however he was the most honest of them so far. But whether they were honest or not, it did not matter. Such trivial thoughts of romance were not in Lightning’s nature. However, time will heal and Nara may very well soon find his true match, and in Lightning’s opinion it was for the best. After all, she never once did see Nara as a man but rather as a good citizen who had assisted her with healing. Indeed she was grateful to him and his people but what Nara had wished from her was not something she could give in return.

Perhaps she was heartless as some say. There were times when she was not sure anymore. Lightning glanced at her companions and narrowed her eyes when she noticed the prince was tossing and turning. A nightmare?

Noctis’ dreams were filled with memories. Memories of what had been before, memories of the happier days with _her_. If only she were here now. There were moments of passion and loving nights, but they had apparently been nothing but charades. To Noctis they were never charades; to him they were all true. He could not sleep properly because his dreams and memories were keeping him awake. Lightning got down on one knee and knelt before the prince. He looked rather restless and not in the least bit at peace. Before she realized what she was doing, she reached out a hand and was an inch away to touching his face.

Noctis’ eyes snapped open and he sat up. Glancing to the side he saw Queen Farron still standing guard exactly where she had been standing this whole time. He wondered if she even moved.

Unable to fall back into sleep he stood up and stretched. He thought he would be feeling exhausted but instead he felt fine. He moved besides Lightning and glanced at her; her eyes were keeping a sharp lookout for any threats that may sneak onto them. “You certainly know how to waste your time.” Noctis stated, sounding rather irritated.  
Lightning glanced at him briefly. “It is only fair that you and Serah rest. After all, you both did come this far, Prince Noctis.” With disgruntled sigh, Noctis faced her. “Enough. Just refer to me as Noctis. No prince, no lord. Only Noctis, understood?” He sounded demanding but he was tired of his title.

Lightning crossed her arms. “Very well…in that case refer to me as Lightning only.” It sounded fair enough, Noctis thought.

“I have slept for many days during my stay in that village; I do not need any more rest than that.” Lightning explained, sensing that the prince had the urge to criticize her on remaining guard for most likely hours. Noctis huffed indignantly. “Of course… You _are_ the Warrior Queen after all.” “I fail to see what I did that made you despise me so much, Noctis. If you do know then by all means tell me.” The way his name came from her lips seemed to cause Noctis to shiver; it was rather odd.

Instead of answering her, Noctis remained silent and merely glared at the distance.

“When Serah awakens we will continue onward. Does that suit you or are you going to despise me more for the decision?” Lightning said, seemingly unaffected by the prince’s apparent spite of her. Noctis placed a hand on his hip. “Do what you want; you are queen while I am prince after all. Is that not what you said before?” “You are quite condescending.” Lightning stated bluntly and returned to Serah side.

Only when Lightning sat beside her sleeping sister did Noctis realize that the queen had silently fooled him into becoming the next lookout. “Damn woman…” He muttered under his breath. 

* * *

 

The party of three continued their journey the moment Serah awoke beside her sister. She insisted they go on and that she no longer felt tired. Lightning seemed slightly unsure but in the end relented. Noctis glared at Lightning’s back as they walked, still seemingly upset that he had been duped by the queen, even if it was merely a small matter.

Along the way Serah kept trying to conjure arrows, though it seemed a lot more difficult than expected; Lightning had made it seem rather easy.  
The queen continued to teach and reassure Serah whenever the younger sister failed to create an arrow. Just watching them Noctis could easily see that the stubborn determination was indeed a Farron trait.

“You are getting better Serah, I assure you.” Lightning said when Serah had nearly managed to fully conjure a fire arrow without having it extinguish with in a split second. Serah smiled proudly; Lightning never said words of reassurance if they were untrue so whenever Lightning would give a compliment it was because she felt that whoever she was teaching was indeed making progress. The queen never beats behind any bush.

“You know Sister, Odin was worried about you as well. He wished to accompany me but I refused.” Serah said. Lightning raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Did he? How are his injuries? I do remember that Odin had obtained several scrapes during the battle.” “They are not serious, do not worry. I am sure he managed to heal as fast as you did. Who knows? Perhaps he has fully recovered by the time we found you!” Lightning chuckled. “Odin is still wild at heart; I have no doubt that he is up and about at this moment.”

“You speak as if that stallion of yours were special.” Noctis said suddenly. Lightning did not seem offended. “He is.” When she did not say anything else, Serah explained for her sister. “Lightning met Odin when she was fifteen; Odin was rather wild and had a terrible temper. He did manage to injure several men who had tried taming him; however…he seemed to have an affinity with my sister.” Lightning rolled her eyes skyward. “Leave that story for some other time, Serah.”  
Noctis snorted. “Is there something you dislike about that part of your past?” The queen waved him off. “Not at all; it just so happens that it is not an important matter at this very moment.”

Serah shrugged; Lightning never did enjoy talking about herself.

“Tell me, Noctis…how is your father faring?” The queen needed to know. Noctis did not bother hiding his irritation. “He is the same as always. I do not see why you should give a damn.” “I merely asked a question, Prince. There was no need to act like I killed somebody.” Lightning said. The dark-haired prince scoffed at her. “Perhaps you did.” He shoved past her so that he was walking in front of the sisters now.

Serah touched Lightning’s arm. “Perhaps you should mind your words somewhat, Sister.” Lightning frowned but said nothing. Was she that terrible in conversing with other people?

As Serah had predicted, there was much tension between Noctis and her sister. However it was mostly due to Noctis’ desire to stay away from Lightning as much as possible, even going so far as to throw rude comments her way just to make Lightning step away from him. Serah inwardly sighed; she had a husband so she very well understood what love was, what it did to one’s mind, and how badly it hurts if your loved one were to hurt you. However, Noctis seemed to willingly throw his soul into the fires of the underworld for what he had thought had been real love.  
Serah knew the difference between a charade and love that was true; and yes she knew as well that it did hurt regardless, but to blame people who were not involved…

Lightning it seems, was taking in the most strikes from Noctis’ harsh words and rude actions. Of all people he could come to despise most, why her sister? It did not seem right; Lightning had done too much to deserve such treatment but Serah knew if she voiced her opinion, Lightning would shrug her off, and the prince would only scoff. Serah so much wanted to speak to her sister about this, but whenever her eyes met Lightning’s she could never make herself speak.

Once in a while, the young queen would go off into the distance on her own, leaving Serah and Noctis to catch up to her. Serah wished to keep in pace with her sister so she ran after her.  
When she found Lightning, her sister seemed to be drinking something from a rather bulging drinking flask made from thick animal skin. Serah guessed it must have come from the village, but what was inside it? Surely not water otherwise Lightning would have saved it for later and it cannot possibly be some kind of beverage.

She walked closer to Lightning but the older Farron heard her and immediately placed the cork back onto the flask.

“Sister…?” Serah stared at the leather flask in Lightning’s hand. The queen sighed. “What…are you drinking?” “It is nothing, Serah. Just something to refresh me.” Serah glanced at the flask and noticed an odd insignia on it; she had seen I before above the huts of the healers when she had been exploring the village and playing with the children. “Did you visit the healers?”  
Lightning inwardly flinched. “… No. They gave this to me before you and Noctis arrived in the village.” The younger sister looked into Lightning’s eyes and saw nothing but honesty. “Then…what is inside it?” “Nothing you should be concerned about.” Lightning held the neck of the flask tightly.

When Noctis finally reached the sisters, Serah’s eyes widened and something came to mind. “I nearly forgot!” She went to Noctis’ side and dug into his knapsack. The prince raised an eyebrow until Serah pulled out a white cloak.

Serah returned to Lightning’s side and threw the cloak around her sister’s shoulders. “I purchased this cloak for you; I knew you would not want any attention drawn to us so I thought you could use this to cover your armor.” Lightning smiled and stroked her sister’s hair. “Thank you, Sister. This is perfect.” The queen tied the flask onto her faulds before straightening her cloak until it covered her armor completely.

The sight of the flask did not escape Noctis’ attention. “I hope you are not turning to the ways of a drunkard, Queen Farron. I would not want to be led by someone who could not walk straight.” Serah flinched; she knew what was coming next.  
Lightning waved the prince off. “I assure you that whatever I am holding does not contain any intoxicating beverage. If you insist that I am lying, then you are welcome to a step closer and smell my breath.” When Noctis made no move to do so, Lightning turned away.

Serah felt that she needed to make peace. “My sister rarely lies. I already questioned her, and I know for certain my sister does not drink. She does, but rarely.” Noctis growled but let the matter go. Serah chuckled a bit. “It is difficult to intoxicate my sister, really. I remember when a lord once came to the palace to court my sister; he engaged her into sharing wine with him, hoping to intoxicate her. Unfortunately for the man, the bottle of wine was halfway finished but Lightning was still sober. She had him thrown out of the palace after that.”

Noctis gave Serah a look. “Your sister should have realized his intentions before agreeing to sharing a drink.” “Do not misunderstand,” Serah said. “Lightning very much knew his intentions; she only agreed because she knew how strong her tolerance is. But dislikes drinking and only does so on occasions such as formal dinners and perhaps during balls.”

By this time Lightning had already walked farther than they had. Serah noticed and ran to reach her sister’s side. Noctis shook his head; it was odd how attached the sisters were. Or rather, how attached Serah was.

It was close to sunset and Lightning felt her body tense. The area they were in was open and she sensed that encountering dangers would be unavoidable.

“I think it’s best that we keep moving until we find good shelter.” She announced. Serah looked around. “It is because this area is wide open, isn’t it?” Lightning nodded. “We should rest somewhere that has trees at least.” Noctis felt like a carrier chocobo for these women and it was beginning to frustrate him. He followed them and the last of the sun’s warmth faded as soon as it fell behind the plains and the moon took its place.  
Serah shivered and Lightning wrapped an arm around her sister. It took some time but soon they came across a rather large tree with a large hollow hole. It seemed ideal to rest in. Noctis watched as the queen guided Serah inside.

“I will keep watch.” Lightning said. Noctis took his knapsack off his back and tossed it to where it landed at the base of the tree. He was clearly irritated now; he had traveled for days with Serah just to look for her sister, and now that they have found her they must all travel back to Bodhum. The prince did love to journey off into the world, but not with two burdens accompanying him.

Unable to control his mouth, Noctis snapped. “I hope you are both worth is trouble.”

When Lightning did not respond to him, he growled. “Listen to me when I am speaking to you, woman!” The queen glanced at him warily. Serah peeked out of the tree worriedly upon hearing the prince’s tone. Lightning turned her head to look at Noctis. “Is there any reason why you decided to suddenly raise your voice?”  
He could not stand the queen’s indifference. Noctis’ temper began to rise even more. “I only accompanied your sister so that she may not fall into a lair of monsters simply by being alone. Now that she has managed to reunite with you I do not see why I am still here! I should have left you both and gone my own way!”

Lightning faced the prince fully, her eyes flashed dangerously and Noctis nearly felt himself freeze but he held ground. “I am tired of following you. From here on I will go on my own way; you both return to Bodhum on your own, without me! And keep that knapsack, I do not need it!”

As Noctis turned to leave, Lightning spoke. “It would not be wise to wander on your own into such an open area. There is no telling what dangers lurk.” “I will take my chances, especially if it manages to lead me away from _you_!” Noctis raised his voice more, startling Serah.  
Lightning glared at Noctis’ retreating form. “If you leave now there is a good chance that you might get attacked! Whether you are strong fighter or not, to venture off on your own is suicide!” The prince lifted his head in the air haughtily. “Good. I prefer death than life anyhow!” He stormed off, leaving the sisters alone.

Serah looked up at Lightning. The queen sighed. “… Forgive me, Serah. It seems that I really am terrible at communicating with people…” Serah shook her head. “It’s all right, Sister…”

Before long, Serah’s exhaustion got the better of her and she was soon asleep. Lightning remained at her side, wide awake and deep in thought. Lightning looked towards the direction in which Noctis had stormed off; it would seem that he truly did intend to go his own way. But it was not safe for anyone to be alone at this hour in such a wide open plain. The chances of monster attacks were incredibly high no matter what anyone thought.  
Lightning was not sure what came over her but she knew for certain that she could not possibly just allow the fool to lose his life to the claws of monsters. Her promise to Lord Regis was still clear in her mind and she intended to make sure the king still had his son.

Without a second thought, Lightning got to her feet and headed off to where the prince stormed off.

 

 

_-XIII-_

Noctis felt content slowly creep into him as soon as he was sure he was far enough from the sisters. He no longer wished to care for them, and he never did from the start.  
Lightning was surely to bring herself and Serah back to Bodhum without his presence, and that suited him just well. His own life was all that mattered to him, nothing else nor did he need anything else. And moving on was not an option he wished to take.

The open plains made him shiver and it only worsened when he heard the howls of feral creatures. In an instant, the black wolf replaced the form of the man.  
Noctis’ eyes surveyed his surroundings as he trotted onward. He was perfectly capable of fighting monsters that barred his path with ease.

Growls and snarls of monsters could be heard in the distance at nearly every direction; no doubt they were out competing against one another for food or territory. The wolf could easily smell where the beasts’ territories were, giving him a better chance at avoiding any unwanted encounters.  
Carefully he moved along, doing his best not to grab the attention of any monsters. However luck as it seemed, was not on his side at all.

A pack of silver lobo appeared from the brushes that surrounded the sides of the open plain.

They snarled at the large wolf challengingly. Though Noctis as a wolf was larger than them, a whole pack was still deadly to one animal no matter the size. But in the prince’s mind, he was powerful and such encounters were not for him to worry.  
The black wolf held his head high and snarled back. The silver lobo pack shrunk back for a second before they regained their bearings and began surrounding Noctis. They snapped their jaws and growled threateningly.

Noctis knew he was not in their territory so it was likely this rowdy pack was only here for a fight. He arched his back, making his large form seem bigger. The pack seemed to be going back and forth between retreating and attacking him; it seems they were all indecisive.

Noctis smirked and took his chance. He pounced on the pack. The smaller beasts yelped but quickly retaliated. They all formed ranks and leapt onto Noctis’ body. They latched onto him by digging their fangs into his body. The large black wolf threw them off but they returned within an instant.  
The silver lobo pack bit down hard on the back of Noctis’ neck, his chest, flank, and back. The prince howled in pain and threw them off again.  
Before the monsters could attack again, Noctis’ swords materialized above his head and then flew right into each silver lobo. The monsters yipped and yelped as they dropped one by one, lifeless.

Noctis snorted in victory but a shadow loomed over him. The wolf turned and jumped back; a large silver lobo, even larger than he was, towered above him.

The creature stood on its hind legs and raised one paw, intending to strike at the prince. Noctis leapt back and the large silver lobo swiped at the ground instead, sending soil flying in all directions.  
The black wolf jumped and bit down on the giant’s neck. The lobo tossed its head back and forth, trying to dislodge the pest that clung to it. It smacked a claw against Noctis’ side, sending him flying off its neck.

Noctis crashed and tumbled onto the earthy ground. He forced himself to stand despite how shaky his paws and legs were. The silver lobo tried its luck once more and raised its claws to strike a lethal blow.

The pain never came. Noctis opened his eyes and the sight before him nearly shocked him; Lightning stood in front of the lobo, her sword and shield raised above her head, blocking the monster’s attack. Noctis snarled. “You damn woman! I told you I wanted to be _away_ from you!”   
Lightning ignored him and concentrated on the lobo. It pushed forward, causing Lightning’s feet to slide backwards slightly. She grunted and shoved in return, surprising the beast with her own strength despite her smaller size.

Lightning gave a violent shove, catching the lobo off guard and leaving it vulnerable. She lifted her sword upwards, stabbing it into the monster’s throat.

The gigantic silver lobo shrieked in pain and began frantically shaking itself around, desperately trying to dislodge the sword from its throat.   
Lightning narrowed her eyes, looking for an opening. Once the lobo lifted its head, revealing the sword, Lightning charged forward, her arm stretched outwards. She hit her palm against the butt of her sword, making the blade enter deeper into the monster’s throat.

The silver lobo choked on its own blood before it fell to the ground, limp.

Noctis yelled in frustration as his wolf form dissolved into his true form. Lightning looked at him as he glared at her. He said not a word and instead got to his feet again and moved off in his own direction again. Lightning inhaled slowly, trying to calm herself.  
She heard a soft snarl and turned towards the corpse. Within a blink of an eye, the lobo rose from the dead and charged at Noctis with murderous intent. Lightning ran for the prince.

“Noctis!” The prince turned but was shoved backwards, landing on his backside. There was a sound of hard claws striking at something.

“ _Agh_!!” Noctis’ eyes widened when he found Lightning down on one knee, clutching the right side of her face. Blood spilled onto the earth as the lobo cried out one last time then died once more after having wasted its final attempts at revenge.  
The queen’ held her hand to the right side of her face; it was bleeding and she could feel the three gashes from the lobo’s claws. She was fortunate that the claws missed her eye and merely struck her flesh. It would have been terrible if she lost half her sight.

She turned around to look at Noctis who seemed rather frozen. She walked over to him, keeping her hand over her face, covering her eye as well to prevent the blood from leaking into her eye. She held out her left hand to him but he slapped it away.  
Lightning stepped back. “Return to camp with me; you seemed to have sprained your side badly.” She turned on her heels and walked back to camp. Noctis felt as if he were in some trance despite how angry he was at how the queen interfered once again. His feet moved on their own and followed Lightning back to where Serah was. 

* * *

 

Serah awoke to find Lightning missing from her side. Before she could worry, her ears caught the sound of rustling caught her attention. She sighed in relief and stepped out to greet her sister but became frozen like a block of ice when she saw the condition Lightning was in. It nearly made her heart stop beating for a brief moment from the shock.

The right side of her sister’s face was bleeding terribly with the red droplets falling to the ground, even trailing behind her as she walked. Behind her was Noctis, not looking at all pleased. Lightning was holding a hand to her face but the blood slipped past her fingers and down the back of her hand, sliding down to her arm and elbow and dripping onto the soil beneath her feet.

“Sister!” Serah rushed to her sibling’s side as Lightning sat at the base of their tree shelter. “It is only a scratch, Serah.” She said calmly. The younger Farron could not believe her ears. “Just a scratch? _That_ is not a scratch, Lightning! You’re bleeding badly! What happened?”  
Lightning pressed her back against the tree. “Silver lobo. The larger variant of the species.” That was the only explanation she gave.

Noctis raised an eyebrow; he had expected Lightning to point fingers at him but instead she gave a vague but understandable answer about her injuries.

Serah gently took Lightning’s hand off the wound in order to inspect it. Serah tried not to gasp and pushed back a feeling of nausea; she will not faint in front of Lightning when she needed her the most. She frowned worriedly. “Your face… Lightning I…” She did not know what else to say; she loved how sharp her sister’s face always looked whether she had a smile, a smirk, or a frown upon her lips. Lightning waved her off. “It is nothing, Serah. I still have my sight.”   
Serah inspected Lightning’s eye and sighed in relief when she saw Lightning’s pupil was still solid black and her eye was still an electrifying blue. But that did not change the fact that Lightning looked terrible with three large gashes on her face. “Leave it Serah. Another scar is nothing to get upset over.” Lightning reassured but her sister shook her head stubbornly.

Sighing in defeat and placing her hand over her wound again, Lightning nodded over at Noctis’ knapsack that he had left with them. “Look inside; there should be a healing salve.”

Serah dug into the sack immediately at an urgent pace. Noctis wondered why the queen was not concerned; usually women of status would be sobbing when their faces were damaged even just a slight. And the wounds Lightning had on her face were more than enough reason to cry over, yet she merely sat there like it meant nothing.

Finally Serah took out a small cylinder case and uncapped it. It had a strong scent of herbs, but the smell was not unpleasant and it relaxed Serah as its scent entered her nostrils.  
She returned to Lightning and scooped a bit of the goop with her fingers. “Take your hand off.” Lightning complied and removed her hand from her face. The bleeding had slowed down but Serah intended to make it stop. She gently applied the salve on the large gashes. Lightning winced slightly but the action was hardly noticeable. Serah sighed.

“I feel terrible that it might scar your face…”

“It won’t.”

“Huh?”

“The salve was created to heal flesh to the point that not even a scar would be left behind.”

The younger Farron sighed in relief. “That is good. I do not want to see my sister’s face destroyed.” She giggled at her own jest. Lightning huffed. “It is only a scar, Serah.” The young queen grunted when Serah pressed herself up against Lightning’s chest. “You scared me!” Lightning stroked her sister’s hair then chuckled. “Fix your hair, Serah. Your hair band is falling off.”  
Serah gasped and felt her side-ponytail. Indeed it was slightly disheveled. She turned the other way to fix her hair back into its proper form. Lightning grabbed a roll of bandages from the knapsack and wrapped the right side of her face until the right side of her face was covered in white wrappings, with only her eye peeking through the gap between the wrappings.

Noctis grit his teeth. “Why did you come after? I already said I want nothing to do with you! Look what you got yourself into now, you fool!”

Serah stopped fixing her hair to look at her sister and Noctis. Lightning said nothing and merely sat there. Noctis stomped over to her and punched the tree. “I am talking to you!” “What do you want me to say, Noctis? There is not point anymore; what’s done is done.” Lightning said a growl evident in her voice. “You should have remained here and let me be! As I said; I prefer to die than to spend another moment with the likes of you or anyone else!”  
Lightning stood up and glared at the prince; her bandaged face made her seem even more intimidating and she was only a head shorter than him. “Stop acting like a child! You saw what happened! You saw how dangerous those monsters were! Imagine if those beasts had been infected by chaos! You were lucky those monsters were clean and not tainted by the chaos!”

Noctis’ eyes faded into a crimson color. His swords began to materialize and circle him.

Lightning waved him off indifferently. “As I said; what’s done is done now. You might as well rest with us again.” She sat back down. Noctis roared in frustration then walked off a few meters away. Lightning inhaled but paused. She grabbed the flask from her side, removed the cork and drank from it. She sighed when she drank enough, and tied it onto her side once again.

Serah tried not to shake from the bellowing of Noctis and Lightning’s voices, and from seeing Lightning drink from the mysterious flask. She looked up at the sky and prayed silently. _“Devine Etro, watch over us all…”_


	18. Verto

They rushed onward as fast as their legs could carry them. Lightning felt a surge of urgency and desperation fill her as she dashed ahead.  
Serah did her best to keep up with her sister, understanding Lightning’s distress; she felt the same thing as she did. Noctis in his wolf guise merely ran by their side, unsure as to why the sisters had suddenly turned and ran when they had been merely walking along calmly not too long ago.

The wounds on Lightning’s face were covered by the white bandages and healing rather well despite how badly it damaged her flesh. The salve was doing its duty well; healing Lightning’s wounds and closing the skin until the scars were sure to disappear. The effects are not instant but in time her flesh would be whole again.

However, that was the very least of the young queen’s worries.

Lightning’s armor clattered underneath the white tunic as she ran, not bothering to stop and catch her breath. Serah was the same and it only puzzled Noctis more. He had been intent on leaving the sisters the next morning but instead he found himself debating internally until he had come to the conclusion that perhaps if he brought the sisters back to Bodhum where his father could see then perhaps they would allow him to leave easily without argument rather than having them track him down and drag him back all over again.

Lightning felt her heart thunder in her chest as soon as she reached the very edge of the fields. She prayed that her feelings were wrong. But as she reached the end, her heart shattered at the sight that lay before her. Serah and Noctis arrived at her side and their eyes widened.

Before them, the tall towering form of Bodhum’s palace was torn and nearly destroyed. The town itself was in ruins. The wonderful fields around Bodhum was dry and ruined, the trees nearby were dead and not one left hung onto their branches. Small fires still burned from the inside of Bodhum, revealing to the party of three just what had caused the destruction.

Lightning was devastated. Her fists clenched and her body began to shake. Serah stepped back and pulled on Noctis’ fur, encouraging the black wolf to do so. Within that second, lightning bolts surrounded the young queen’s body.  
As if responding to her anger, the skies darkened just as the bolts around Lightning’s body shot up and around her. To Noctis’ surprise, despite Lightning’s enraged mood, her involuntary thunder attacks never touched him or Serah. Could it be possible that Lightning had complete control even while enraged? Or was it because somehow her power knew the difference between foe and friend?

Serah carefully approached Lightning and touched her left arm. In response Lightning drew her right arm back then threw it out again, summoning a bolt of lightning crashing down into the already destroyed gate of Bodhum.

Thunder rumbled overhead, startling Serah but she remained by her sister’s side. “What happened here?” Lightning roared in anger. Just seeing how terrible Bodhum’s condition has become, she could feel her blood boil with uncontrollable anger that matched the oncoming storms.  
Serah was not sure of how to answer her sister. “I do not understand…when we left…everybody was fine. Bodhum was recovering…!”

Noctis shook his head in frustration; if Bodhum was in this condition, how could he possibly leave now? He was stuck with the sisters for even longer!

Lightning seemed to take a step forward but stopped when a troop of black-armored soldiers ran about, expecting the gate she had attacked when a strike of a thunder spell. Alongside them were another variety of soldiers but their armor was a dull blue in color.  
The queen’s eyes narrowed into a ferocious glare; she recognized the armor. It was the armor of Tenebrae. So it seems Caius had returned and claimed her kingdom in her absence; the coward!

Serah tried not to tremble. “Sister…please let us fall back for now…”

Lightning shook her head but took a step back, resisting the urge to rush downhill and charge at her enemies. Serah looked around carefully. “We also need to be sure that everyone is alright; perhaps some might have met casualties but knowing them they must have survived somehow, isn’t that right? Lightning?” At her sister’s hopeful tone, Lightning calmed herself. “… We will search the area for any signs of life.”

Noctis snorted and Lightning glared at him. “I do not care if you would rather rot in the underworld than to see if your father is alive or not. Serah and I will go ourselves, and if you wish to leave like the coward you are, then do so!”

Lightning stormed off and Serah followed close behind. The black wolf snarled and barked at the queen’s retreating form, angrily. Lightning had the nerve to speak to him that way! How Noctis wished he could tear her heart from her chest. He glanced at Bodhum’s dark and dying shape. The kingdom had been overrun and it seemed to do more than anger the queen; she had seemed ready to destroy and not just defeat.

With an exasperated roar, the wolf followed the sisters once again but remained at a distance.

The urgent matter at this very moment was the make sure that there were those who survive the overthrowing of Bodhum. Lightning did not seem too optimistic but Serah knew Lightning would not give up hope in her friends; she was loyal and determined.  
“I am sure they are fine, Lightning.” Serah said in a low voice. Lightning shook her head. “I am more worried about the citizens…” That was understandable, and as much as possible the sisters hoped that the people of Bodhum have managed to avoid meaningless slaughter.

For long minutes they scouted nearby areas that any survivor would stumble into should they want to rest or recover from wounds and to set up a campsite.

Noctis was close to opening his mouth and declaring the search a lost cause until his ears caught the sound of yelling. The sisters heard it as well and ran in the direction of the yelling. The prince groaned and trotted after them silently.  
The sounds lead them into a thick brush protected and shielded by the forms of large trees that still lived with bright green leaves hanging off its branches. Lightning held Serah back to make her stand behind her. The younger sister remained cautious and pressed close to Lightning.

The young queen walked straight into the bushes where the yelling seemed to grow louder. Listening carefully, the party of three could clearly hear the yelling being about assisting the injured. Now they were certain that there were indeed survivors from Bodhum. This was lucky for them, and a good sign as well, so far.

Lightning walked forward until she reached the area in which the yells and sounds originated from.

The soldier who had been the one yelling heard the approach of the party and tensed. He made a move to draw out his weapon but stopped when he realized who it was. He let his hand drop from the hilt of his weapon and he dropped to his knees and bowed his head. “Queen Lightning!”  
Several other soldiers nearby heard him and their eyes widened. They called out to everyone else, announcing the arrival of their queen.

Lightning looked around as more soldiers gathered around her, praising her and thanking the gods that she was alive and well.

As soon as the soldiers had bowed their heads at the queen, Serah smiled in relief when she saw Fang approaching. The general looked relieved and draped her arm around Lightning. “You’re alive! Thank Etro for that!” Lightning seemed frozen for a moment before she pat Fang’s back reassuringly. “I am fine, Fang. But…”

The general pulled away and frowned. “What happened to your face?” Lightning groaned. “It is nothing. Just a scratch from a silver lobo.” Fang turned her glare to the black wolf who had just arrived onto the scene. Fang grabbed her lance from her back and stomped towards him. “You…insolent little…!” Noctis jumped back and bared his fangs at her. Lightning intervened, sending a bolt of a thunder spell crashing in between them.

Fang groaned. “For Etro’s sake, Lightning!” Noctis snorted in annoyance.

Lightning held a hand up. “Now is not the time for that. And I as I said; it is just a scratch. Fang, I want you to tell me what happened to Bodhum.” Her eyes turned steely with rage at the thought of her kingdom being overrun with vermin from Valhalla and Tenebrae. The huntress sighed and put her lance away. “Come with me. And you men get back to work now!” The soldiers scattered about to continue their duties.   
“Ten days after Serah and Prince Caelum left to find you, we received word that Valhalla and Tenebrae were on their way to attack Bodhum once more. We barely managed to evacuate the citizens and send them off to Lucis with several escorts. Some soldiers stayed behind in Bodhum to buy us time…” Fang trailed off and Lightning understood. “They were great men.” The queen acknowledged but stopped for a moment. “The wife and her husband…?”  
“Ah. They left on the day you released the husband during the first attack on Bodhum before you went missing.” Fang answered.

Lightning, Serah, and Noctis followed Fang to a large tent. Fang lifted the flaps for them and Lightning went in first. The queen was stunned; Regis Caelum sat on the bunk in the tent, his body covered in bandages. Vanille was tending to his wounds until she noticed Lightning. Her emerald-green eyes sparkled. “Lightning!” She jumped up and embraced her queen. Serah entered the tent next and was then brought into Vanille’s arms as well.

Lightning approached the king and got down on one knee, bowing down to him. “Lord Regis. Forgive me.” The aging king scooted closer in order to touch Lightning’s cheek, making her look up at him while he smiled at her warmly. “For what reason? I was aware you needed to recover as well, Young Queen. No need to fret over me; the worst is over now. But your face seems to be the opposite.” Lightning touched the bandage on the right side of her face. “… It is just a scratch.”

Noctis entered the tent and caught sight of his father on the bunk. His chest tightened but he held the emotion back and looked away.

Regis noticed him. “Noctis… I…I am glad you are still here, my son.” Noctis turned his back on the king. “I am only here because the queen and her sister had nowhere to go because Bodhum had been overthrown.” Fang reached for her lance but Lightning stood up and stopped her. “Leave him be Fang. If he wishes to leave he is free to do so. He has done his part.”  
Lightning walked out the tent, brushing past Noctis as she went. Regis and Serah watched in silence while Fang and Vanille exchanged odd expressions with one another.

Regis looked up at Lightning, remembering something. “That reminds me…” He placed his hand underneath the pillow of the bunk and took out a book. He handed it to Lightning. “I assume this is your favorite volume. I still remember your father telling how much you love reading this as a child.” Lightning stared at the _Fabula Nova Crystallis_ book and stroked its modest title.   
“… I have missed this book. Thank you.” She looked at the king and bowed her head politely. Regis chuckled. “I know it may be a small thing but I thought you might feel better with at least this book with you.”

Lightning shrugged. “It was the first book my father ever read to me when I was young.” The aging king nodded in understanding. “I know how it feels to treasure even such a simple item. There are some things I keep by since the passing of my queen, Noctis’ mother.”

Noctis huffed and left the tent. Serah took a seat beside Regis. The king placed a comforting hand on the younger Farron’s shoulder. “All will work out fine, child.” Serah prayed he was right.

Lightning walked off past the many tents and soldiers, ignoring their greetings and their bowing. She headed off a few meters away and settled down on the grass. She rested her head in her hands tiredly and gingerly touched the bandaged half of her face.  
She opened her cloak and untied the flask from her faulds. She removed the cork and drank from the flask. The nearly-tasteless liquid slid down her throat until she stopped and placed the cork back then tied the flask back to her side.

A loud neigh disrupted her thoughts and brought her back to reality. Lightning stood up in an instant and followed the sound. She arrived back at camp and there, she saw the familiar black figure she had grown fond of all these years.

Odin was in a panicked and enraged state; the soldiers did their best to restrain the wild stallion but Odin continued to kick and buck, and neigh. With a toss of his head he managed to throw off anyone who came near to him. The soldiers tied roped around him in an attempt to keep him down and prevent the stallion from harming anyone around him.  
The steed refused to obey and reared; standing on his hind legs and lifting his front legs into the air as he let out a shrill cry of dismay.

Lightning walked over to the scene and looked up at her faithful companion for a moment before she called out his name. “Odin!”

The stallion stopped moving and looked in her direction. His eyes shone with recognition the instant he saw her. The soldiers realized their queen had returned for her steed and released the ropes. Odin wasted no time in trotting over to his master and pressing his snout against her face.  
Lightning stroked her stallion’s forehead in return. “I missed you as well, old friend.” Odin nudged her injured face and the queen rolled her eyes. “It is just a scratch for Etro’s sake.”

Fang and Vanille exited the tent and found their friend reuniting with her steed. Fang sighed in relief as she approached. “I am glad, Lightning. Odin has been terribly unhappy ever since you went missing; he kept going into fits of rage and would not listen to anyone including me. He refuses to calm down and even managed to escape several times before he was caught again.”

Lightning stroked Odin’s smooth white mane and then his sleek black neck. “It’s all right now…” Odin lowed and pressed his nose against Lightning’s temple. The queen took the ropes off his body before turning to Fang. “Where do they keep the mounts here?” Fang gestured to a makeshift stable where several surviving chocobos were.   
The young queen guided her steed to the stable and he calmly complied. Serah could not help but smile; after all this time the bond between Lightning and Odin was still as strong as it had been when she was merely fifteen.

As Lightning settled Odin in she turned to Vanille who had followed behind her. “What of the prince?” “He seemed to have left.” Vanille reported. Lightning said nothing and merely nodded. “Very well…” Without another word, the queen walked over to a soldier who then led her to a tent she may stay in. Serah played with her fingers as she stared at the ground.

“Tell me Serah; was that prince responsible for what happened to Lightning’s face?” Fang asked; her arms crossed over her chest and her expression stern. Serah shook her head. “I don’t know. I was asleep and when I awoke, Lightning had been injured by a silver lobo.” In truth, Serah suspected Noctis might have something to do with it, but Lightning never responded or pointed fingers at him. It made Serah realize that despite the prince’s shortcomings, Lightning had nothing against him. She always knew her sister was selfless and kind despite the cold exterior she put up for all to see.

Fang huffed. “Well regardless, the man is nothing but a selfish child. He clings to his princess even though she tricked him.” “He thought was in love Fang…” Vanille tried to defend but the huntress laughed bitterly. “ _Love_? That is the problem Vanille! Prince Noctis thought fairytales were real! In the end it cost him!”

 

 

_-XIII-_

Lightning sat on the bunk in her tent. She could clearly hear the discussion outside. Although she had to agree with Fang, in a way, Lightning felt that the prince was lucky in a way. At least he felt certain emotions; it was one of the many things she herself failed to accomplish.

Serah entered the tent a moment later. Lightning glanced up at her. “You may rest if you want.”

The younger sister sat on the second bunk and sighed tiredly. Serah laid down and closed her eyes, exhausted from running so far on their journey.  
Lightning watched her young sibling for a moment before restlessness began to sink in. The female monarch glanced at her sister one more time before she left the tent.

The commotion had died down and everyone at camp was calm for now.

Lightning could hear no fuss coming from Odin, and she was glad for that. She untied the flask from her side and drank again. She took her fill and carefully felt the weight of the flask; her drink would not last for long. She walked along camp, taking in the setup that everyone had prepared. She hoped the enemy had not known that there were survivors here. The sun was beginning to set and Lightning could not help but wonder how far Noctis must have gone by now.

Suddenly loud explosions and the sounds of battle cries rang in her ears.

Lightning turned and traced the origins of the sound, following it a few ways away from camp. The queen could now hear blades swinging about and the noises of magic attacks.  
What was happening? She found her answer when she reached the very edge of camp where the view of Bodhum could be easily seen. _“The fool!”_

Below Lightning could see the soldiers of Valhalla and Tenebrae rioting about, and the black wolf prancing around them, taking down any soldiers that stood in his path.  
Lightning shook her head in disbelief; what in Etro’s name had the prince been _thinking_? He was willing to place himself in danger and have his life taken by the enemy for nothing! Now there he was, among enemy ranks, dispatching as many as he could in a fit of blind rage to avenge a memory that had never truly been.

Lightning turned and went back to camp. The soldiers of Bodhum jump, startled by their ruler’s actions. “My lady?” “Give me you knives!” Lightning ordered, not stopping to speak to them, “Where is the armory?” She demanded as the soldiers handed her their knives.

The soldiers directed her to a tent filled with choices of armor and weapons. They had no time to ask her questions as Lightning entered the tent.  
She quickly stripped off her armor, leaving her in her black body suit. In the corner her eye caught sight of a white tunic that buttoned up on the front. She grabbed it and buttoned it shut. She reached out for a black body armor for her front and donned black breeches she had found in the same spot where she discovered the white tunic.

Lightning picked up the white cloak Serah had given her and threw it on. As she exited the armory tent, her companions were looking at her oddly. Lightning walked past them and pulled a white hood over her head; it seems Serah had failed to mention the cloak she had consisted of a hood. But it was all well and perfect.

“Lightning! Where are you going?” She could hear Fang calling out to her but she ignored her general’s calls. “Lightning!”

The queen moved past the trees swiftly, returning to where she had seen the prince fighting in his wolf body. Once she had returned, he was still there fighting, but now wounds covered his body. More soldiers closed in on him. Lightning moved quickly and skidded down to where the fight continued.

Nocis snarled as the enemy continued to surround him. He was not willing to surrender until he had destroyed them all; were it not for Tenebrae’s greed corrupting their princess’s mind, his love would still be by his side. He wanted revenge, and he was going to receive it now, even if he had to die in the process. The black wolf barked angrily as the dark soldiers lifted their swords.

Before the final blow was struck, a flash of silver flew over Noctis’ head and struck the soldiers’ throats. The wolf stared in confusion.

The last soldier standing looked up over Noctis’ head only to be met with a hooded figure landing on his chest, embedding another knife into his windpipe. The soldier choked on his own blood as he stumbled about, trying to regain his senses but failed.  
The man grabbed his throat, his hands fumbling about and feeling at the hilt of the knife. He fell to the ground in his own pool of blood within a second after. As he lost his life, several more soldiers charged at the hooded figure.

Gracefully, the cloaked fighter sped through the hordes of men and stopped once they had swooped past her. To Noctis’ disbelief, the soldiers tensed then fell to the ground, lifeless.  
The hooded figure turned and looked at him. Noctis arched his back until the figure slowly removed the hood. It was Lightning.

The queen looked to the side, noticing a surviving soldier. She summoned her blade and walked to him slowly, like a predator. The soldier stopped crawling when he felt Lightning’s feet stop beside him. He looked up at her and her stormy cold eyes. He choked and began to laugh; the insane sound made Noctis shudder somewhat until he saw Lightning lift her sword.  
With her face devoid of any emotion, Lightning struck her sword into the soldier’s chest, ending him. She withdrew her sword and dismissed it before turning to the black wolf. She looked over her shoulder briefly to make sure no more of the enemies’ troops would emerge then looked at Noctis sternly.

“What were you thinking Prince?”

“Again, you interfere with my affairs!”

“Do not change the subject! You had deliberately endangered yourself and perhaps even to the point that you might have given away the location of our camp!”

“That is not my concern! I wanted to destroy them myself, not to have you take all the glory like you always do!”

“What do you wish to gain by mindlessly charging into the enemy’s line of sight?”

“Revenge! Stella would still be here were it not for Tenebrae and Valhalla!”

Lightning scoffed. “Was that what you thought? You thought that the Fleuret heiress was forced to betray you? No, Prince. She was not forced; she was one of the very minds that planned for you and your father’s demise and for your country’s fall. She was the one who led the scheme and plotted it along with the very one who rules Valhalla.”  
Noctis glared at her and snapped his jaws at Lightning’s face. The queen jumped back to avoid the attack. “You lying wench!” He roared. “I am not lying! Did you forget what Tenebrae is? Did you forget that they were the very first nation to become corrupted by the powers they held?”

“I do not care!”

“You should! Stop thinking of your own desires!”

“My desires and my affairs are _my own_! Do not think you have the right to tell me what is right just because you saved me from those hunters!”

“I am saying this to you as someone who is friends with your father and your nation!”

“You are no friend to me!”

“Be that as it may, Prince Noctis…your actions may have caused meaningless deaths; your own and my companions’ as well.”

Noctis glared at her coldly. “I will say this once; get out of my way.” Lightning refused to budge and Noctis shoved past her. “Tend to your own people and to my father if you must. He is nothing to me now.” Lightning opened her mouth to speak but no words came out except for a loud pained cry. An arrow struck at Lightning’s shoulder, digging into her flesh. A burning sensation seeped through Lightning’s senses as her blood slipped down the wound on her left shoulder.

Noctis turned towards Bodhum’s main gate, noticing an archer stationed there. He snarled. Lightning lifted a hand and a bolt of lightning struck the watchtower and the soldier.

The queen yanked the arrow out of her shoulder and held onto the wound. She grabbed Noctis’ fur with her free hand and pulled him back to where the camp was hidden. The wolf barked in protest but the queen’s hold was rather tight on his fur.  
They reached camp and Lightning let him go. She trudged to her tent where Serah and Vanille peeked out of the tent after hearing a commotion only for them to gasp.

“Lightning!”

“Sister!”

The handmaiden and younger Farron rushed to Lightning’s side and stared at her shoulder. “Arrow.” Lightning said with a pained grunt.  
Vanille guided Lightning to her tent to tend to her wounds. Fang had exited her own tent, puzzled. “What is happening out here?” “It…” Serah was not sure what to say. The general looked at Noctis and glared at him suspiciously. “You… Did you not leave already?” The black wolf snorted in the general’s face haughtily. Fang’s eyes widened and she entered Lightning’s tent.

The queen was seated on her bunk with Vanille tending to a bleeding hole in her shoulder. The redhead gasped at Fang’s entrance.

The huntress growled. “That damned prince!” Lightning merely sat there. “Do not provoke him Fang. Enough arguments have occurred already.” Fang stared in disbelief.  
“So you are going to allow him to get away with causing you harm?” Fang said as she sat on the tent’s floor. Lightning sighed. “Forget about the prince, Fang; there are more urgent matters to think of.” Vanille dabbed a potion-soaked cloth onto Lightning’s wound and the queen hissed at the sting. Vanille winced at the sound and the thought of how painful it must have felt.

Serah entered the tent. “Lightning…are you…?” “I am fine, Serah. An arrow is not enough to stop me from moving.” Lightning dismissed. The younger sister frowned. “You were hurt again.” The queen shrugged and Vanille yelped and urgently warned Lightning against shrugging.

Lightning sighed and placed her hand on the bandaged that covered the right side of her face. She unwrapped the covering slowly, much to her company’s surprise. Once the bandage came off, Vanille gasped at the sight of the three scars on Lightning’s face. Fang chuckled, “It does not look too bad. It makes you seem more dangerous.” Lightning rolled her eyes and Vanille gave Fang a look. “How can you say that? Those look terribly painful!”

“The scars will disappear soon.” Lightning said as Serah understood and fetched the salve she had used before and applied more to Lightning’s scars.

Outside the tent, Noctis’ wolf form dissolved into his human body once more. The prince paced, angrily kicking at the dirt beneath his feet. He was beginning to despise how much the queen continued standing in his way. Why did she insist on interfering? Why did she have to appear wherever he was?  
Noctis’ mind continued to buzz with questions. The more thoughts entered his mind, the more confusion he felt. Why was everything around him preventing him from leaving and having his satisfaction? It was his life and his alone, why must everyone be against him? Even life itself.

Lightning exited the tent, waking Noctis from his thoughts. She seemed unbothered by the injury to her shoulder. He huffed as she entered another tent, one that was bigger than the rest. Serah, Vanille, and Fang noticed and followed Lightning inside. Noctis groaned and remained where he was. 

* * *

 

“At our currently condition, it would be impossible for us to take Bodhum back.” Fang said to those present in the gathering. The soldiers exchanged looks of agreement and worry.

Regis spoke then, “That is why I think it would be best that we all return to Lucis. From there I can provide assistance and perhaps summon the rest of the Alliance.” Lightning crossed her arms as she thought hard for a moment; it would be difficult to even think of leaving Bodhum behind for even a while. It hurt too much to think of what the enemy was doing to her country.

Noctis had entered the tent at that moment and remained in the corner. The gathering paid him no mind as they continued their discussion. Upon hearing that they were to go to Lucis, Noctis could not help but wonder one thing. “What of your crystal?”

Lightning and her companions looked at him. “They cannot get the crystal, nor can they find it.” Lightning said confidently. The prince raised an eyebrow at her.

With a sigh, Lightning walked closer to him then placed a hand on her chest. A pinkish light shone and sure enough, a pink rose-shaped crystal materialized. Noctis’ eyes widened and Lightning explained; “As you know, those of the Alliance keep their crystal hidden away, safe from the enemy’s reach should they manage to enter the palace. However, as a precaution, the monarchs of the Alliance have their crystals fused into them for safekeeping. Those of the Cruor Mucro do not know how to infuse their crystal into their being because they show off their power.”  
Regis approached his son and held his hand out. A blue crystal materialized. “I too have brought my crystal along as well in case Lucis is attacked while I am away.”

Noctis tried to focus on the crystal, seeing if he too could infuse the crystal into himself. Nothing happened.

Lightning placed her hand on her chest, bringing the crystal back. “Only the ruling monarchs are able to have the crystal hidden in them. My sister cannot infuse the crystal in her because I am the one who rules over Bodhum.”  
Noctis grunted in slight disappointment. Regis touched his shoulder. “When you take the throne then you will be able to do so.” Noctis blinked then shoved his father’s hand away. “I want none of it.” Lightning stood by silently.

A cry caught everyone’s attention. They ran out of the tent and gasped in shock. The camp had been set ablaze. Nearby, one of Bodhum’s soldiers met his end by the blade of a tall figure in dark armor. The intricate design of his armor gave away exactly what he was. “An Elite?” Fang turned her glare to Noctis. “You led them here didn’t you?” “If it weren’t for your queen interfering…!” Noctis shot back.

Regis barked at them. “Enough! Now is not the time to place blame!” “Right. Everyone, knows what to do!” Lightning said and went off. She charged right into the Elite, knocking him off his feet. He brought out his weapon; a large golden axe and swung at the queen.

Fang and Vanille rushed over to assist the soldiers against the oncoming attacks. Noctis stood by until he noticed his father walking forward. Regis’s swords materialized around him and he grabbed his own personal blade from the rest. “Go, Noctis. Get as far away as possible from here.” He said, looking at the flames that engulfed the camp.

Before Noctis could speak, Regis ran forward to Lightning’s aid against the Elite.

All around the flames burned the camp and the surrounding trees. Noctis’ eyes reflected the flames as his body froze. Memories of that day, memories of the betrayal, of the time when he ended _her_ life with his own blade. Noctis could still recall that day clearly; the choking heat that swarmed around him after he had ended Stella’s life. He had been trapped in the fire with no escape. At the time his mind had gone blank in shock and he had considered death.  
He remembered the time he fell to his knees as the fire got worse, until he collapsed with the roaring flames closing in on him. The rest was a blank. When he had awoken his father was there by his side, and he knew that his father had taken him away from the burning temple.

Regis was thrown back by the sheer force of the Elite’s attack. He grunted and the soreness of his body; his wounds were still in the middle of recovering so he was unsure how long he would last.

Lightning stood in front of him. “Stay back now. Let me fight him.” Regis tried to protest but the queen let out a whistle, signaling for Fang and Vanille to take Regis to safety.  
 They did so despite the king’s protest. Noctis was frozen in place as he watched the flames and scene go by. Lightning glanced at him. “Noctis if you wish to leave, leave now!” The prince blinked and took a step backwards.

Serah grabbed three arrows and aimed at the Elite. She pulled her arm back then released. The arrows flew fast, striking the elite right in his side, his leg, and shoulder.

Lightning did not miss her chance and raised her hand. A bolt of lightning fell from the heavens, striking down on the Elite. From underneath his armor, the Elite felt as if his skin were being torn off his very bones. He raised his axe but the bolt’s power was too much.  
He roared in pain then, in a desperate attempt, he threw his axe at Lightning. The queen moved to the side, narrowly dodging the sharp weapon.

The Elite gasped for breath as he placed his hands on the ground. He began muttering under his breath.

Lightning’s eyes widened and she charged at him. However, as soon as the Elite finished his chant, the very earth began to tremble. Noctis grunted as he tried to regain his balance. As soon as everyone managed to regain some of their momentum, the ground beneath them began to split.  
The remaining soldiers of Bodhum, along with their enemies, fell to their doom. Vanille hung onto Fang while Serah had managed to free Odin. The stallion allowed the younger Farron onto his back and raced desperately to Lightning’s side.

Noctis felt his feet slip as the ground beneath him gave away. He felt himself fall but stopped. The prince looked up to see Lightning hold onto his wrist. “Let go!” He ordered. Lightning glared at him. “I will not, you fool!” Lightning heaved the prince up to solid ground but as soon as she did, the earth shook again and Lightning found herself struggling to hold onto the ledge.

Noctis stared as Lightning tried to pull herself back up. Suddenly, her hands slipped and before the prince could notice what he was doing, he had morphed into the wolf.  
Lightning slipped from the edge but the wolf grabbed her by the shoulder with his jaws. She winced but bared the pain as the wolf tried pulling her up. Noctis’ wolf eyes widened at his sudden actions. _“Why? Why did I…?”_

The Elite laughed and hit the ground with his fists, causing another tremor before he breathed his very last breath. Beneath the wolf, the ground gave way and Lightning and Noctis found themselves tumbling down into the abyss.

Their companions raced to the edge as soon as Odin and Serah did. The stallion neighed in dismay as he saw his queen fall into darkness along with the wolf. Regis ran to the edge with Fang and Vanille. Everyone’s heart stopped the moment they realized that the queen and prince had disappeared into the fissure.

_“Lightning!”_

_“Noctis!”_


	19. Irretitus

Pain. That was all he felt at this very moment. But it was nothing new to him; pain was what ruled his life nowadays.

Slowly, Noctis rose to his feet but his head was pounding terribly. It was as if the tremors had entered his body and up to his skull. He shook his head to relieve himself before he took a look around. It was too dark to see but his eyes soon adjusted and he could see enough.  
It seems the last resort of attack has swallowed most of the camp as he could see the tents, even the corpses of the soldiers. He walked up to the closest corpse and upon closer inspection he could see their armor; the corpses were of those from Bodhum as well as Valhalla and Tenebrae.

“An awful sight…” He muttered. Noctis looked up and his eyes narrowed; he could not see the surface or the light of the surface. How far down had he fallen? A spark and crackle caught his attention.

Noctis moved over to where a faint glow was. He touched a large piece of debris as it stood in his way. With a grunt, he shoved it away to the side.  
Lightning lay beneath large debris, similar to the one he had shoved off. Her body sparked with electrical currents from a thunder spell as she struggled to stand but the debris seemed to crush her. Noctis sighed in exasperation; of all people who had fallen with him into the fissure, it had to be the queen. But he supposed he had something to do with that, and it still confused him.

Without much of a choice, he moved closer to Lightning and tapped her head.

Lightning groaned when she felt something touch her head unceremoniously. She forced herself to look up and faced the prince’s eyes in the darkness. She said nothing but continued to force herself to stand, the electric currents still flowing all over her body. Noctis rolled his eyes. “… Save your strength, woman. I doubt you could make your way out of here in your current state.”

Lightning grit her teeth and ignored him. Noctis glared at her. “You never pay attention when I speak to you. Is the might Queen Farron afraid to be criticized by a prince?” “Shut your mouth.” Lightning grunted. “Ah, so she can still speak.” Noctis mocked.

Lightning stopped struggling and glared at the prince, the currents around her body began to fade as she ceased her seemingly futile attempts to break free.

Noctis smirked. “It seems the tables have turned.” He touched the debris and made a move to remove them from her. Lightning roared in pain and Noctis glanced at her; it seems to be crushing her more than he predicted. “Bear this for a moment, or are you too delicate to do so?” His tone was sarcastic, and doubtful. Lightning growled and held still.  
With a shrug, the prince concentrated and slowly slid the debris off the queen’s body. He worked on the second one and Lightning narrowed her eyes, attempting to look at him through the darkness. It if was this dark then they must have fallen quite far.

Once the queen was free, she stumbled to her feet and touched her side. It was bleeding. Noctis stood before her with his arms crossed. Lightning looked around, noticing the corpses of the soldiers; hers and the enemy’s. Tragic sight and the tents gave her an idea of just how bad the attack had been.

Lightning dusted her cloak off, being mindful of her wounds. She glanced at Noctis. “… No one else is here?” Noctis pointed upwards. “No, because everyone around us is dead and we are no longer at the surface. At this point, it seems yet again, I am stuck with the likes of you.” “Good!” Lightning pulled her arm back and punched Noctis hard.

The prince stumbled back and spat blood at the queen’s feet. “What is the matter with you, woman?” Lightning circled him. “I had enough of you, Prince! I have been holding myself back from beating you into oblivion but _this_ is the last straw of my patience with you!”

Noctis threw a punch at her but Lightning sidestepped his attack punched his face once more.

Noctis growled and swiped his leg up at Lightning, hitting her wounded side with a harsh kick. Lightning growled in pain and punched Noctis again. As she hit his cheek, Noctis grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back.   
“Let go!” Lightning struggled against his hold. “So the queen isn’t all-mighty as everyone thought, now is she?” He tightened his hold. “Damn you, Prince!” She cursed at him. “I have listened to you for long enough, Queen Farron, and I am tired of you and your ‘righteous’ ways!” He tightened his hold again.

Lightning stomped on his foot but despite the pain he kept his hold on her. “I am at my wits end with you Prince! I did my best to make sure you returned to your father unscathed, but you have pushed me past my limit of sanity!” She yelled at him, craning her neck back to cast a glare at him.

Noctis grit his teeth at her, a habit his wolf form instilled in him. Lightning’s glare made a chill run up his spine, but this time he would not falter under her gaze.

It seemed like forever, with neither of them willing to back down and surrender to the other. Noctis tried to inhale and exhale to calm himself, but Lightning’s scent made its way into his senses. He nearly gasped out loud when he glanced at her neck.  
Her skin looked smooth despite how many times people describe her to be rather battle-torn and battle-scarred. And yet he could see the flesh of a woman before his eyes.

With a grunt he tightened his hold on Lightning’s wrist. She growled at him. “I did not say anything, you imbecile!” That only made him close to snapping her wrist. With a defeated sigh, Lightning groaned. “… Fine. I apologize!”

Noctis’ eyes widened. “What?” “I said…I’m sorry. You are right; I never did allow you to get word out.” Lightning stopped struggling altogether. His hold on her loosened. Lightning quickly took her hands away and turned to punch Noctis, sending him flying back.  
He glared at her, prepared for another fight but instead she offered her hand to him. Before he noticed what he did, Noctis accepted her hand and she assisted him up to his feet. “Do not get me wrong Prince; I still despise you for the misery you have put us all in.”

“And I despise you for being in my way at every turn.” Noctis shot back. Lightning held her wounded side. “You think I did that out of choice? Did you forget? I made a promise to your father to make sure you make it back to Lucis alive. But you are making it difficult for me; I have considered ending you myself.” Lightning snapped at him.

Noctis smirked smugly at her. “So it seems the queen is not as sweet-tempered as everyone thought, now is she?” Lightning resisted the urge to punch him again. “Did you think I was? I can hold myself back, Prince but I do have my limit and now you have crossed the line!” “How frightening…” Noctis mocked in a sarcastic tone.

Lightning glared at him icily then rewarded him with a backhanded slap. The prince snarled. “You insolent…!” “No! _You_ are the insolent one! Rushing head on into danger, not even considering your own life or others around you! I am tired of your recklessness, Prince!”  
“Good then! Maybe now I should tell you that I cannot stand you and how you simply think everything will go your way! Just because you hold the rank of queen it does not make you some godlike entity!”

“I at least have more sense to think things through, Prince!”

“Noctis! I told you that my name is _Noctis_! Stop referring to me as prince.”

“Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm of being allowed to call you by your first name once again.”

“It seems that the queen of Bodhum is not as wonderful as she appears to be.”

“Did you expect any different?”

“So you do not deny that what people say about your glorious self may be nothing more than exaggeration?”

“What point is there to accept or deny? I do my duty as queen, nothing more. I never wished to be queen!”

Noctis raised an eyebrow in amusement. “What is this? A deep confession from the queen?” Lightning clenched her fist. “I took the throne because I had no choice. I was only a _child_! How did you think I felt when they all said I would take the throne before I even became a woman?”  
“It is always about you isn’t it? What about me? No one cared for my pain when I lost—” Lightning pinched his nose hard, cutting off his breathing in the middle of his monologue.  
Noctis smacked her hand away and gasped for air. Lightning made a twirling gesture with her pointing finger. “I already said that many cared for you, _Prince_. You just refused to take a good look. As for me…they celebrated my coronation, not even stopping to consider how a child of fifteen would feel if she is forced to work day and night with nearly no rest.”

“So you would rather continue life as a child rather than tend to your duties.” Noctis stated. Lightning huffed. “It is too late for that! I have ruled over Bodhum for six years now! My days as a child are all but gone!”

Noctis laughed. “Ironic how the very same queen everyone deemed as the perfect ruler is nothing more than a young girl who wishes turn back the clock just so she may avoid the duties of a queen.” “I find your lack of humbleness and sympathy rather disturbing.” Lightning said in a dangerous, low voice. Noctis pressed a finger against Lightning’s forehead, hard. It made her stumble back slightly, causing her wounds to sting.

“Well now it seems you are no better than I am, Lightning Farron.” He felt rather smug now.

Lightning growled and turned on her heels. The prince stared. “Where do you think you are going?” “Finding a way out of this chasm.” She said without looking back at him.  
Noctis went after her. “You don’t even know where you are going!” “Then do _you_?” Lightning retorted, giving him a look. Noctis looked around silently. “That’s what I thought.” Lightning said and Noctis cursed her under his breath.

“I may not know where to go next, but I doubt you have any better plan.”

“I swear, Noctis… If I had not promised your father that I would make sure that you make it home well and whole, I would castrate you here and now!” Lightning snarled, “But no… I can’t do that, because I promised.” Noctis snorted. “How touching.” Lightning rolled her eyes at him.

Suddenly the ground began shaking slightly. The two looked at each other doubtfully. “If you think I did something, then you are wrong.” Noctis growled at her. Lightning matched his expression. “Well so are you.” It seems that something was approaching them. Something large if it was able to make everything shake. Noctis sighed tiredly. “I have had enough shaking in my lifetime.” “Something we can agree on, Prince.” Lightning said, regaining her balance once Noctis did.

The shaking stopped for a moment before starting again, this time the trembling was a lot faster.

The prince and queen looked towards the dark distance and took a step back cautiously but stopped when in the dark they spotted a single glowing red eye.  
A hissing growl made its way into their ears as the creature slithered forward towards the two monarchs. Lightning summoned her blade. “A basilisk?” The large serpentine creature neared them even more even as they took a step back. Even in the dark, Noctis and Lightning would easily see its towering figure.

“This cannot be happening…!” Lightning groaned in exasperation. The basilisk hissed, sticking its forked tongue out at its supposed prey. Once its entire body was in view, Lightning easily recognized its strain. “This is a _Spiran_ variety! Why is it here close to Bodhum?”

The serpent moved its body about and swung its tail at its prey. Lightning moved instantly to shove the prince out of the way. “Noctis…!” The tail struck her midsection, sending the queen flying into the walls of the chasm. Lightning gasped in pain as her wound began bleeding once more. The basilisk slithered over to her, intending to take her life.   
Noctis jumped in front of Lightning, blocking her from the beast’s sights. He eyed the creature wearily. “I have gone through enough misery to last me a lifetime… Now you had to come into the scene, and just in time.”

The prince’s eyes began to fade from its dark blue to an intimidating red. The basilisk stuck its tongue out again.

Noctis glared at the beast and his swords materialized around him. Unable to wait until it had its prey, the basilisk charged at the prince. Noctis’ crimson eyes narrowed and within a second the basilisk fell to the ground, in its own vile blood. The swords around the prince slowed down slightly, revealing each of their blades to be soaked in the basilisk’s blood.  
He dismissed the weapons before turning to the queen. Lightning clutched her side painfully as blood seeped out of her wound. Noctis looked around them once more. “Can you still stand?”

In response, Lightning stumbled to her feet which made the pain attack her senses even more but she ignored it.

Noctis led her to where most of the tents have fallen with them into the fissure. Lightning’s eyes widened when she realized they had found the armory tent. Urgently, she searched for her armor and found it amongst the clutter of weapons and armor.  
She sighed in relief when the flask was still attached to the faulds of her armor. She snatched it up and uncorked the flask before gulping down whatever liquid was inside.

Noctis eyed her oddly. Lightning sighed in relief when she drank enough and felt that she still had some left to last her. _“I need to be more cautious from here on…”_

“What is you are drinking that made you so attached to that flask?” Noctis questioned suspiciously. Lightning glared at him then cleared her throat. “It is none of your concern.” She tied the flask to her side before bending down to touch her armor.  
Noctis watched as a pinkish glow emitted from her chest and her silver armor began to fade. The queen stood back up and looked around the destroyed tent, searching for any stable weapons. “What did you do just now?” She glanced at the prince upon hearing his question. “I merely took my armor back. Or do you mean to say you had no idea I could easily materialize it on my body?”

“You never did so before.” He said with a shrug. Lightning inspected some of the swords she found. “That was because there was no reason for me to rush. But now in this situation I would not have time to simple strip myself of my armor by hand; simply summoning it onto me would make my life easier. A small mercy, but it works.”

After another long moment of silence, Lightning shoved a sword inside its sheath into Noctis’ hands. He looked at her questioningly.

“If we do manage to escape this place, I think it would be best that we resort to simple weapons. It may save us our strength.” She explained. Noctis chuckled bitterly. “You expected me to come with you?” “Not at all. In fact you may take your leave of me if you wish; because at this very moment I no longer have patience for you. I have held back my own urge to deal with you in the most uncivilized way. But of course, how could I when my sister and everyone else were there?” Lightning glared at Noctis through the darkness.

To her puzzlement, he laughed. Although it was a rather bitter sound coming from him.

“Well now, this is a rich discovery. The queen would actually stop caring for another’s life should they cross the line she has drawn.” Noctis felt that the tables have finally turned in his favor. “… Say what you wish. I could not care any less for what you think of me. But even though I may not wish to have you accompany me this time, I know I will never hear the end of it from nearly everyone.” Lightning strapped her own chosen sword onto her back before looking at him again. “We shall settle this once and for all now.”

“So you intend to challenge me.” Noctis said, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

Lightning walked until she was standing directly in front of Noctis. “I know you have wanted this for a long time, Prince. Well, there is nobody to judge our behavior now, is there. Come fight me if you still wish it.” Noctis grit his teeth in a wolfish grin. “Perfect. I suppose now I have the opportunity to show you how much I despise your constant presence.” “By all means. Because I have the same thing to show you!” Lightning cracked her knuckles; a habit that the servants fear and that the council disliked so much.

Noctis snorted at her. He kept his eyes on her and on her feet, anticipating her movements.

Lightning narrowed her eyes; she sensed something was different about him now. He was concentrating, watching for her movements. She knew he was trying to predict how she intended to fight him. For a long moment, none of them moved.  
Finally, Noctis charged at her and that was all opportunity she needed. Lightning jumped over him, avoiding his tackle but within that second, she moved her body to the side, barely dodging one of the prince’s swords.

Incredible. It seems that he did have some fight in him. Lightning touched her wound gingerly and hoped it would not affect her performance, because impressive or not she did not intend to lose to the prince. Not now, not ever.

Noctis called the sword he had launched back to him then aimed another at Lightning. Despite the painful wound on her side the queen showed elegance and speed when she dodged.  
At this rate it would be hard to land a blow on her with how well she avoided what he had thrown at her. He ran up to her again and when she launched herself over his head like the first time, Noctis morphed into the black wolf. He snapped his jaws at her, nearly grabbing her hair.

Lightning huffed and touched her bangs, sliding her fingers through them. Several strands came loose and she flicked them away.

In retaliation she kicked the prince’s feet the instant he turned back into a human, sending him landing on his backside. Noctis quickly got to his feet, attempting to land his own kick to Lightning’s abdomen in the process.  
She herself backwards, once again avoiding the hit, but her wound reacted negatively to her actions. She winced but forced herself to continue.

Noctis had observed her movements and despite himself he had to admit that the queen was rather skilled; she was careful not to use the same technique twice or too often lest it gave her away, and she moved fast, and her eyes were focused and steady. She was fast, faster than him. But if that was so then perhaps he would be stronger. He could tell Lightning was a balanced fighter which was why her power, speed, and magic seemed equal with each other. He just needed to find an opening.

Lightning ran at him, her fist covered in lightning bolts. Noctis ducked underneath her punch then grabbed her wrist. She used her free hand and pressed it against his face, electrifying and stunning him which caused the prince to let go of her.

Noctis shook his head until the electrical currents faded. He glared at the queen then glanced down at her wound, and then he looked at her face again. She seemed to be struggling, and obviously hiding how painful the wound was. The prince felt something strike him. He did not wait and went after Lightning once more. He summoned his swords and had them charge at the young monarch.

Lightning was swift and nimble as she jumped out of every swords way. Seeing his chance, Noctis summoned one more blade and threw it up at her.

She twirled in the air, sending the blade off into another direction. But the moment the sword struck solid rock, Lightning heard a faint static-like sound from behind her. She turned her body and her eyes widened when she was faced with Noctis.  
The second Lightning had deflected his sword; Noctis had teleported himself behind her to gain the upper hand. He grabbed her neck with one hand and with the other, he struck her wound. Lightning roared in pain as both of them began hurtling back down onto the ground.

The collusion sent small pieces of debris flying. Noctis jumped out of the cloud of dust then turned around to look at his opponent. Lightning held her side painfully and looked at her hand; it was covered in blood once more. If this kept up she may die of blood loss, and she was not willing to die down in this dark fissure.

However, as soon as she was on her feet again, Noctis was already in front of her face. He sent a blow to her abdomen and Lightning was flung into the air and crashed into even more debris.

Lightning struggled to move but her wound began protesting until the pain was all her mind could register. She grits her teeth at the pain and her shoulders shook when she tried to force herself to stand one more time.  
Noctis approached her and looked down on her. “I win.” Lightning grunted and lowered her head to the ground, surrendering. Noctis crossed his arms. “How does it feel, Queen Farron? This is how much I went through for three long years, only for more pain to be added to it because of you ordering me about like I was one of your subjects. You have no authority over me, Lightning.”

Noctis turned and retrieved the sword she had given him to use and walked away from her.

Lightning slid her body up somewhat until she was able to lean back against a smooth piece of debris. She was tired, she always had been, but she had forced herself to go on despite the pain she felt. It was everyone had always expected of her; to be strong, to be the perfect example of a ruler. At first she had done it only show that she was not weak, but as time had come and gone she realized she did love Bodhum as much as her mother and father had. But at the back of her mind, she still felt the despair that had been in her heart since the passing of her parents and her sudden coronation.

The prince had hit her abdomen hard, she realized. She was sore there now. Lightning coughed and with a shaky hand, she took out the flask once more. She hated how unsteady her hands were as she removed the cork.

Noctis stopped upon hearing the queen and turned to look at her. She was coughing hard and drinking from her flask once again. He raised an eyebrow; had he hit her too hard? He did not think he did. But with the way the young queen was coughing, perhaps he did.  
His chest tightened when her coughing grew louder and she took another sip from whatever she was drinking again. With a resigned sigh, the prince returned to Lightning’s side. He was not sure what possessed him to take pity on the queen when she did nothing but cause him misery.

Lightning glanced up at him and glared weakly. “Leave me be, Prince…and let me rest for now.”

Noctis watched her. “You intend to stay here on your own?” “What more do you want from me, Prince? You won against me! Do you still wish to finish it? If that is what you wish, then do so now! If you have nothing else to say then leave!” She coughed again.  
He did wish to finally leave her behind, but she looked terrible and their fight had only seemed to make it worse. Though Noctis could not regret finally showing her his anger.

Noctis reached down, offering his hand to her. Lightning stared at his hand then at him. She felt strange, almost uneasy. This was beginning to happen often whenever the prince was involved.

Instead of taking his hand, Lightning struggled to stand. Once she was on her feet she nearly lost her balance but leaned against the debris and straightened herself. She tied her flask onto her side before walking up to Noctis.  
The prince stepped back to allow her more space. He felt his heel touch something and he looked down. Curiously, the prince bent over to brush the dirt off the object until he was able to determine what it was. He picked it up and stared; it was Lightning’s book. _Fabula Nova Crystallis_. He had no idea what it meant because he never learned the ancient language, never thought he needed to. The only thing he knew was that the book was an amazing piece of work and he enjoyed reading it.

Noctis glanced at Lightning then at the book. He recalled back on the surface in camp, his father had mentioned how King Adonis Farron, the late father of Lightning Farron, would read this particular book to his daughter. Unable to find it in him to deny someone of their treasure, he pats Lightning’s shoulder and showed her the book.

The female monarch took the book into her hands carefully and stroked the cover. It was a bit dirty but still whole. The look in her eyes made Noctis’ heart fall; it seems the queen did cherish something, no matter how small.

When they both regained their composure, Noctis led the way and Lightning walked beside him, silent. Neither of them spoke throughout their journey through the dark paths, neither saw any reason to speak. The whole time, Lightning stared at the book in her hands until a sharp sting from her wound disoriented her. She stumbled and fell to the ground, landing on her scarred face.

Noctis watched as she touched her side and growled at her weakness. She got to her feet and stumbled beside the prince as they went on.

The farther they went, the more Lightning seemed to be losing strength. She looked as if she wanted to drink from her flask again but she stopped herself every time. The paths seemed to be growing darker but Noctis knew if the worst came, his wolf form will be able to see clearly in the dark without any problems. He would then have to guide the young queen around the darkness.

Lightning’s movements had slowed down more than ever. Noctis felt his heart leap into his throat for some odd reason. Unable to think of any other solution, the prince turned into the wolf.  
Before the queen could take notice of what was happening, she felt herself being lifted up onto the black wolf’s back. This surprised her but she did not say a word.

Her weight on his back did not faze the large wolf whatsoever, and he carried on with ease. The paws of the wolf helped Noctis move along the rocks and pebbles faster than his human feet could. The darker it became, the colder it got. His fur was the perfect solution to that and Lightning still had her cloak so she did not voice any sort of worry.

Suddenly, Noctis felt Lighting collapse on his back. He stopped for a moment and craned his neck to look back at her. Lightning’s face was buried against the fur of his neck and her one hand was clutching onto it while her other hand still held onto her book. It seems she had finally given in to the exhaustion she had been fighting against all this time. The wolf faced forward again and continued on the journey.

Soon Noctis began to feel Lightning shiver but he continued to walk onwards, knowing it would be best the sooner they find an escape route. But the moment he felt something wet touch his neck, he looked back at the sleeping queen and was caught off guard.

Lightning Farron was crying.


	20. Refugium

It felt like days or perhaps weeks since they last set off in an attempt to escape the dark fissure they had fallen in. Noctis could not remember the last time he had stopped to rest, but his wolf form was resilient and the long and seemingly endless journey did not bother him too much.  
However, Lightning seemed worse for wear; she had been sleeping for a long time now and was frequently shivering.

The prince would look over at his back to check on her but her eyes never opened. Had she truly spent all of her strength during their fight?

Noctis was rather surprised that the queen had managed to hold on to her book even though she had been clearly knocked out cold for what felt like perhaps a day or two.  
He thought of checking on her wound; she had not tended to it yet but if worst came to worst a cure spell would purify anything harming the wound. But so far the queen showed no signs of pain but merely exhaustion.

Throughout the whole journey Noctis kept his senses on high alert, hoping to catch a whiff of fresh air or vegetation; that would mean they were now close to escaping wherever it was they are. The feeling of thirst invaded the wolf’s senses but he pressed on, ignoring the urge to run off to find something to drink. He thought of the flask Lightning had with her, but with the way the young monarch kept drinking from it he suspected it might be something only she is allowed to take, and no one else was.

He pushed the thought back and trotted through even more darkness. At this rate he was sure that the sun or moon would burn his eyes once he looked into their light.

His nose picked up a faint smell of something refreshing. He hoped to Etro it would lead him to a way out of this dark place. The wolf broke into a run, slightly mindful that the queen was still unconscious on his back.   
As he ran, he heard a thump and stopped. The wolf turned to see the book had finally dropped from Lightning’s hands. With a sigh, the wolf picked the book up on his jaws then turned back around and continued to follow the smell that had invaded his senses.

He felt Lightning’s body rock up and down on his back as he went but he was careful enough to make sure that she remained there.

The smell grew stronger and soon the wolf’s ears picked up the sounds of water. But before he could move any farther, he felt Lightning stir. The prince stopped and looked back at her. The queen was moving slowly as if she had gained a headache from drinking too much at a tavern. She pressed a hand to her head and shook her head slightly.  
“Where…?” “Has the queen finally awoken from her slumber?” Noctis could not help the sarcastic and bitter tone he had in his voice. Though he oddly regretted it instantly. Instead of retort back with her own vulgarities, Lightning looked around and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Everything came back to her.

She looked down at her wound and inwardly winced at the ugly sight. Noctis noticed as well then sighed.

Lightning slid off his back and placed a hand on her wound. Noctis nudged her with his wet nose and handed her the book. Lightning held onto it then nodded at him thankfully. She then turned her attention back to her wound and touched it gingerly. A faint light glowed under her hand but it faded as soon as it appeared. The queen cursed and Noctis’ head tilted to the side curiously. He watched as Lightning continued to try and heal her wound, but her cure spells seems to fail her every time.

The wolf morphed back into the man and approached the frustrated young queen. “Hold still.” He ordered and placed a hand on her side. Lightning froze and stiffened when he touched her.  
Noctis stared at his hand and at once a similar light began to glow. Lightning could feel the warmth and gentle healing of the cure spell emitting from the prince’s hand. The man was frustrating to deal with, and now he was confusing her more than ever.

Noctis was unsure himself; what had possessed him to even offer a cure spell to Lightning when he had intended to save every bit of power he had in him? He glanced up at her and noticed her rather puzzled expression. He turned back to his task then pulled his hand away when the wound disappeared completely, leaving only the bloodstains behind.

Lightning touched her side carefully then looked up at Noctis as he stood. “… Thank you.” She said in a low voice. Noctis shrugged. “I want to avoid being slowed down.” The queen nodded. “Understandable.” This time she walked beside him when he turned into the wolf and went onwards.

Without the wound to hinder her now, Lightning was moving fast and effectively as she was before. Noctis said not a word to her and she did the same to him.

Though he had not told her about the smells and sounds that had reached him, Lightning seemed to understand why he was moving so hurriedly. She was either patient or she found no rush, he was not sure. The two continued and Lightning maneuvered around the rough, dark terrain with the greatest of ease, not even stumbling once.  
The wolf tried not to snort indignantly and instead kept his eyes forward, to where he hoped the exit to this dreaded and cold place was. So far nothing had appeared out of the shadows to attack them and Noctis wanted to keep it that way.

“I assume you found our exit, Prince?”

“… In a way. I smelled something.”

“I see.”

“And I told you before; my name is _Noctis_.”

“Fine. Noctis.”

The prince groaned but said no more. If she planned on traveling with him then she should at least refer to him by name rather than the status he wanted to disown since his loss.  
Lightning had said she never wished to be queen, and yet she was every bit of the monarch everyone wishes to be. Noctis inwardly cursed; he knew his curiosity was what caused him to run into trouble at times. He resisted his urges of wonder when it came to Queen Farron.

Along the way they began to feel a slight draft blowing in their faces. Lightning and Noctis exchanged looks then ran onward.

The breeze was getting stronger as they continued to follow it. This could mean they were finally close to leaving the fissure. They did not stop for even a second, eager to be out in the sun or perhaps underneath the moon’s rays. Either way would do as long as they were out of the fissure.

Soon enough even Lightning was able to smell the water just as Noctis had. To them, quenching their thirst in cold clear water would be a godsend. The breeze was even stronger now and as they closed in on the source, they could see more darkness.  
They slowed down and treaded cautiously. When they seemed to have reached the end, Noctis’ paw slipped from the edge and touched soft grass. Lightning looked around and felt relief claim her mind.

They were finally out and somehow the path they had taken had led them towards an exit to a cave. How oddly fortunate of them.

Noctis raised his head and sniffed for the source of water. He looked to the side and spotted it; a spring full of fresh flowing water welcomed his very eyes.  
Lightning followed him as she observed the night sky above them. “It is late. How long have we been in that dark place?” She questioned. Noctis lapped up water with his wolf tongue before lifting his head to look at her. “I have lost track of time while we were in there. There was no light for me to determine.”

The queen sighed and kneeled at the edge, scooping up water in her hands and sipping it. The wetness was most welcoming to her dry throat.

The wolf watched silently as the queen splashed the cold water onto her scarred face. He noticed how the scars seemed to become fainter day by day. Perhaps that healing salve truly was closing off the scars like she had said; it was now almost unnoticeable.  
As drops of water slid down her face, Noctis was tempted to ask her why she had been crying before. However, she had been sleeping heavily so it was probable that she would not even remember why she cried, or even that she cried at all. He could only guess that she had been dreaming of home, or maybe her sister.

Noctis morphed back into a man and rolled his shoulders tiredly. He looked around, trying to see if anything should look familiar to him.

He narrowed his eyes and he walked off a few paces. Something in the air smelled slightly familiar. He walked on a bit father then found himself looking upon a shape in the distance. His eyes widened in recognition. He knew this place. He knew that shape off in the distance as he had seen it before. It was the settlement he had rested in before a messenger had called for him to return to Bodhum.

Lightning sat by the water and watched the prince in silence. He seemed rather observant and well at home out in the wilderness. It was no surprise to her since he always gobbled about how he wanted to remain out in the wild.

He returned to the spot beside her. “I know this area. There is a settlement a few steps from here; I have been there before. Not too long ago in fact.” “Indeed?” Lightning stood up, looking at him inquiringly. The prince nodded and gestured behind him. “It might be best if we stay there for a while. The people in that settlement are rather generous.”  
Lightning nodded and allowed him to lead. Sure enough she could see the place he had been referring to and mentally felt another bolt of relief in her. Perhaps the prince’s running around could prove useful after all, in a way.

Noctis and Lightning entered the settlement. Those who were walking about that evening stopped and seemed to recognize Noctis from before. They greeted him back warmly as he went off towards the inn with Lightning in tow.

The innkeeper seemed pleased to see him again. “Welcome back, friend! My, who is this? A friend?” He looked at Lightning, obviously impressed with her form. She seemed rather tall and sturdy unlike most women who were delicate and soft.  
“Two rooms. I will be taking the room that I had used before.” Noctis said, dropping whatever gil he had left in his cloak. The innkeeper raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? It is not trouble at all if you wish to…” “She sleeps away from me.” Noctis could not help the rude tone in his voice and headed off upstairs to where the rooms were.

The innkeeper looked at Lightning and she shrugged. “He appears to despise me. Not that it is anything new.” The man rubbed the back of his neck. “That fellow was more cheery when he first came here. Perhaps the message that messenger boy had brought along had affected him…?”

Lightning could guess what that meant. It was likely that Lord Regis had sent a messenger to Noctis in order to bring him back to Bodhum. That would explain why Noctis had been with Serah when they found Lightning in that hunter’s village.  
The young queen sighed. “I suppose I should turn in…” The innkeeper nodded. “Yes, of course. Ah, your room will be the one across from your friend’s.”

Lightning headed up the stairs in silence. She could see one of the doors was slightly open and when she peeked through the crack she could see Noctis pacing. Since this was his room… She looked behind her and guessed that the room behind that door was hers.  
She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed provided and felt herself slouch. She felt tired but she could not find the will to sleep at the moment; she had slept for so long back in the fissure with Noctis carrying her on the wolf’s back.

Unable to think of anything else to do, Lightning allowed her mind to wander for several moments…

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

_“Is this not wonderful, Daughter?” King Adonis praised the palace of Nibelheim as he and his family walked through its halls._

_Lightning had been young then. So young—only five years of age. However she did find the castle of another country rather fascinating; it was much more different than her own home in Bodhum, including the armor of the soldiers. Serah held her hand and pressed close to her side at all times while their father and mother led them around._

_A soldier stopped and saluted the king and queen of Bodhum. “Lord Strife has been expecting you, Lord Adonis.” The king nodded and followed the soldier until the royal family of Bodhum stopped in front of two large doors. Voices could be heard debating inside.  
A moment later, someone emerged from the room when the doors opened. A man, a young man with gold hair that stood up in such a way that it was spiked, stepped out from the council room and turned to the king of Bodhum._

_“Lord Cloud! How fares you?”_

_“Lord Adonis…”_

_The king of Nibelheim was a lot younger than the eldest princess had expected; she had expected the king to be just like her father, but instead he looked like an adolescent, and in a way, he was. King Cloud Strife of Nibelheim was a young man of nineteen, having managed to win back his kingdom from Midgar at age sixteen, and only began to officially rule at age seventeen._

_“I hear your queen has returned.” Adonis said with a smile. Cloud flushed slightly. “Yes. Three days ago; today is our first morning as man and wife…” The young king was blushing like a virgin. Adonis laughed lightly. “And where may this fair maiden of yours be?” “She is somewhere about…” Cloud replied. Because of Lightning’s young age at the time she could not understand exactly what they were talking about. Beside her Serah began to yawn sleepily so her mother took her in her arms.  
While her parents were distracted, the eldest princess crept away, exploring more of the foreign palace out of curiosity._

_She walked down the halls, looking at how the art differed from her Bodhum’s. She was young but she knew the difference between two things._

_The sounds of grunting and thudding caught the princess’s attention. It sounded as if someone were fighting. If so then she wanted to see what was happening. She ran towards the sounds and stopped when she realized where she was. Her palace had a similar place and it was where the soldiers would go to train. So this was Nibelheim palace’s training grounds. Still curious about the sounds she heard, the princess looked about until she spotted the source._

_A woman, about the king’s age, had her fists raised. Her eyes were focused on one of the training dummies made of straw. For a moment all was still and silent until the woman suddenly moved and struck the dummy with a furious kick, sending its upper body flying off.  
The eldest princess of Bodhum stared in wonder. The woman was strong, her hair was dark and long, and her bosom was one that men would die to touch, but with power like hers, not even the craziest man should dare come near her if his mind was set on such an intention._

_The woman exhaled and wiped sweat off her forehead. She placed her hands on her hips, looking pleased with herself._

_Feeling like she was being watched, the woman looked towards the princess’s direction. The woman’s eyes were the color of red wine, and they were lovely to behold. The woman approached the princess, got down on her knees to reach the child’s eye level.  
“Where did you come from little one?” The princess looked towards where she had come from. The woman followed her gaze. “From inside? Where are your mother and father?” The child merely looked at the straw dummy that had been destroyed. “How do you do that?”_

_The woman looked back at the straw man that now lay in two pieces. “It is a part of my training. Why? Do you want to know how?” The child nodded._

_Before the woman could speak, someone called out to the little girl. The princess turned and saw her mother and father approaching her with Serah in tow. The youngest princess was rubbing her eyes sleepily. The woman smiled when she saw King Cloud following behind the family.  
She walked towards him until their noses touched. The eldest princess tilted her head at the odd gesture._

_“There you are, Daughter. What made you run off like that?” Adonis said gently, taking hold of the princess’s hand. “I see you have met Queen Tifa as well.”_

_Tifa turned and smiled. “So you’re the eldest princess of Bodhum. No wonder you looked rather familiar.” Cloud chuckled and placed an arm around his queen. “It seems like this is not the first time she wandered off I take it.” Adonis shook his head. “She is quite curious at times; it was no surprise she could explore, especially if the place is new to her.”  
Tifa smiled at the eldest princess. “Cloud has told me about you. And I am glad for that; I only came back three days ago. I wish I could have seen you when you were an infant.”_

_“Why didn’t you?” The rather smart question surprised the king and queen of Nibelheim. Tifa chuckled. “I had to finish my training first. In fact, this is my first day as the new queen. I must admit I am rather nervous.” Cloud pressed a kiss to Tifa’s temple reassuringly.  
Adonis’ queen smiled warmly. “I am sure you will make a fine queen. After all, we have heard much of how you helped Lord Cloud accomplish all that he has… General Lockhart.”_

_Tifa blushed at the title. “I take no credit, Lady Farron. I only did what I must.”_

_The eldest princess became somewhat confused. Seeing her expression, Adonis picked his daughter up and explained, “Queen Tifa is not just a queen, my daughter. She is also general of Nibelheim’s army; the very first woman to ever become general or a soldier for that matter, and the first monarch to hold two roles.”  
The queen of Nibelheim shook her head. “I am no monarch…I merely earned the rank, but I was not born in it.” “No matter. You are one of the monarchy now; and it was well-deserved, Lady Strife.” Adonis said. Lightning’s young mind had registered one thing; she wanted to learn what Lady Strife had been doing. When she questioned her, Tifa said, “Ah…it was a part of my training with my master, Zangan. I need to train nearly every day in order if I am to grow stronger.”_

_“Can I learn to be strong as well?”_

_“Of course. I assume your father has chosen you to rule Bodhum in the future since you are the eldest daughter.”_

_“Can you teach me?”_

_Her request startled her parents. “Daughter! What Lady Strife knows is dangerous for someone of your age!” The queen said, patting her eldest daughter’s arm. Serah looked up at her sister, puzzled. Lightning had been determined to learn all that she could so she had continued asking until Queen Tifa had agreed. Surprisingly._

_“It is not a bother, really. I believe Master Zangan’s ways deserve to be taught and shared with others. And anyway, I began my training when I was about your daughter’s age. I was six years old to be precise but that is not too far off.” She held a hand out to the eldest princess and the child placed her smaller hand in Tifa’s._

_“If you wish to learn what I have, then you must remember a few things first. One is that you must use your abilities to protect and defend. Never strike someone who is innocent or someone who wishes only to provoke you. You will learn discipline and how to calm your mind and move swiftly… Are you willing to go through that?” Tifa said, looking at the princess. The child nodded eagerly. “Very well. I had just finished my own training so I cannot do it today. But if I am not mistaken, you and your family are staying here for the night?”_

_The king and queen of Bodhum nodded at her inquiry. Tifa grinned. “That settles it. Tomorrow morning we can begin. We can also continue whenever you visit. Does that sound fitting to you?” Bodhum’s eldest princess nodded. “Yes.”_

_-XIII-_

Lightning stared at her hands. How long had that been? It felt like yesterday, almost. She did not regret asking Queen Tifa to train her in hand-to-hand combat; it had been very much useful throughout the years as Lightning had noticed.

She could not help but recall the age when Lord Cloud and Tifa came to rule. Lord Cloud had been ruling over his kingdom starting at the age of seventeen after he, with the assistance of the resistance named Avalanche, had defeated the army of Midgar. It would have been easier if it had been the Shinra royal family they were fighting. But instead, Sephiroth, general of Valhalla’s army had taken the throne, and due to his Lord Caius’ offer the kingdom of Midgar became his to rule.

Lord Cloud was nineteen years of age when Lightning first saw him, and Lady Tifa had been eighteen.

Lightning sighed; it seems she was still the youngest among the monarchs, having ruled at an age younger than the others did. There were times when Lightning was not sure whether to feel lucky or frustrated. But there was no point in wondering anymore.  
Standing up, still feeling restless, Lightning positioned herself. Lady Tifa’s voice entered her head; she still recalled that time when she trained with the queen of Nibelheim. The memory was always as clear as day.

Noctis stepped out of his room but stopped when he heard light grunts coming from the room across from his. He peeked inside carefully only to find Lightning training a hand-to-hand combat move set. He recognized those attacks for there was only one person who could use them, and that was Tifa Strife of Nibelheim. Strange that Lightning knew those movements very well.  
He shrugged and thought nothing of it. He had now lost the mood to wander outside now and instead decided it would be best to head off to bed now.

Tomorrow was surely to be more unpredictable.


	21. Dissimulo

“We are running out of gil fast. I’d say it’d be best if we worked and earn some.” Noctis stated as he walked around town with Lightning following behind him.  
The queen did not seem concerned by this. “Very well then. Any suggestions?” Noctis scoffed. “Don’t think it would be easy to work.” “I am aware, Noctis. You forget who I am, and you forget how people revere me back in Bodhum. And do you know why they refer to me as such?” Lightning said, giving the prince a challenging look. When could not find the right answer, Lightning answered for him. “It is because I work alongside my people and I do not just sit there on the throne as you claim.”

Noctis growled at her when she shoved past him and walked on ahead of him. The prince’s eyes fell to her hips. They were swaying rather irresistibly and Noctis wondered if she was trying to seduce him, however by the expression on her face it seems that Lightning was more annoyed at him than anything. And he knew for a fact that women could never seduce properly if they were in terrible moves.

Still, Lightning was also known to be a virgin queen—something he had learned from Serah—there was no possible way she could know the art of seduction, more or less have the charms of a proper lady. Yet the way her hips moved seemed to hypnotize him and it took him a long moment to realize that it was indeed how Lightning Farron walked.

Lightning felt his eyes on her but she ignored him. She desperately wanted to break his bones several times but decided that it may be best if she avoided letting her temper rise to the boiling point, but Noctis was not making things easier for her at all.

For nearly the whole day they busied themselves with searching for work in order to earn enough gil for their travels. Noctis was offered several jobs for a decent amount of gil. However, Lightning was left in the dark due to her gender.  
Despite how polite and nice the men were about rejecting her offer to work alongside Noctis, the young queen could not help but feel rather offended. It was as if her pride had taken on another blow. Noctis managed to sneak a smug smirk at her, offending the queen farther. She was used to working and hated having nothing to do until she was restless.

“So, when can ye start working?”

“Whenever you want me to.”

Lightning glared as Noctis was sent to working right away. The job was simple; sort out the crates inside the store house and then help load it onto the merchants’ wagon. It was simple even Lightning knew how it worked; she had done this sort of work back home in Bodhum many times.  
Noctis was just as arrogant now that he was seen as perfect for working instead of her. _“You are crushing every bit of patience I have, Prince…”_ Lightning mentally cursed him and she stood in a far corner with arms crossed and expression sour.

Noctis was a rather hard worker. He handled himself well and never failed to impress those who had hired his help.

Sweat began to gather on his forehead and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. The crates were rather heavy but he enjoyed being able to move about and at least do something worthwhile. The midday sun was heating him up as he and the other men worked.  
When he was finally unable to stand the heat, he pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it aside, leaving him bare-chested.

The tunic landed at Lightning’s feet, grabbing her attention from what she had been looking at mere moments ago out of pure restlessness. She stared at the tunic and raised an eyebrow, then looked up at the prince.

Noctis lifted another crate onto his shoulder with a grunt. His muscles flexed with every movement he made and sun shone over him, making his body and sweat shine under the bright light.  
Lightning stared silently. The prince was tall and slender with perfectly sculpted muscles; his chest was smooth and hairless, showing an impressive, hard build. His arms were well-endowed as well, and his abdomen possessed nearly four, nearly six, sculpted hardness. He had several scars on his body, though Lightning knew she had her own collection of scars as well so seeing his was nothing new to her. And as someone who led her army to battle she already knew how a well-defined man’s body looked like. Oddly, the prince felt different for her.  
Lightning blinked then rubbed her eyes tiredly; she now very much needed something to do, something to keep her distracted and merely standing here was not doing her any good.

She continued to glare at Noctis’ bare back, ignoring his flexing muscles. The man was enjoying rubbing salt into her wounded pride and Lightning was certain she may unleash a storm unto him one day.

As the men loaded the last crate into the wagon, the merchant thanked them and climbed on, ready to drive his chocobos out of the settlement.  
Lightning’s eyes widened suddenly and she rushed forward. “Wait!” Before the merchant can look at her, the chocobos squawked and ran forward. The wagon began falling forward and Lightning rushed to shove the merchant away from the chaos before she turned to the tilting wagon and pushed back against the crates as they fell forward.

The men yelled out, trying to find a way to steady the wagon and bring back upright.

Lightning continued to push forward against the heavy wooden containers as the bulky men came to her aid, moving over to the sides of the wagon and pushing it back to a steady position.  
Noctis ran to the front where he saw Lightning holding her position. She looked like she was straining a bit but was able to handle it. He went to one side of the wagon and assisted with bringing it upright again.

Once the tilted wagon was back on its wheels steadily, the merchant stared at his reins in confusion. They had been fine not too long ago and yet it completely detached from his chocobos.

He looked at Lightning when she had finally been freed from the burden. “Thank you, madam. I have no idea what went wrong with my reins…” Lightning took the item from his hands and observed it. “These reins are worn now. I think it would be best if you purchased a new one.” The merchant nodded in agreement. “Yes. That may be for the best…” He turned to where his chocobos had stopped. “It may take me a while to put things back in order now that my chocobos are running amok without their reins.”

Lightning walked off. “I will deal with them.” The men present stared at her in surprise. Noctis rolled his eyes.

Lightning moved to where the chocobos were apparently terrorizing an elderly woman’s garden. The queen whistled and the birds stared at her. She raised a hand towards the nearest chocobo. The bird stared at her curiously and leaned his head forward to get a closer look. Lightning touched his beak and the chocobo let out its kind’s signature _kweh_ cry.  
The other chocobos relaxed and moved closer to Lightning. She glanced at the woman. “Do you have any gyshal greens?” The old woman nodded and ran into her house then returned with a bunch of greens.

The chocobos turned their attention to her and were about to dive at the greens. Lightning whistled again to prevent them from doing so. She gestured for the elderly woman to throw the greens, which she did hurriedly. Lightning dangled the treats in front of the chocobos and as if in a trance, the birds followed her as she led them back to where their master was waiting for them.

The merchant sighed in relief upon seeing his chocobos return without causing much of a stir.

Lightning moved to the front of the wagon with the chocobos in tow. Once every one of the large birds was there, she stopped and rewarded each one of them with the greens. Eagerly, the chocobos dug into their prize.bThe men cheered, impressed by the woman’s calm demeanor and seemingly abundant knowledge on how to handle creatures such as chocobos.   
“Your friend is quite a spitfire.” One of the men commented to Noctis. The prince scoffed as he stared at Lightning as she rubbed the beak of one of the chocobos.

The merchant thanked her again before running off to look for new reins, knowing his chocobos would not be causing trouble when they were with the wagon.

“A rather impressive display, milady.” One of the burly men complimented with a large grin. Lightning shrugged. “It is nothing unusual. I have dealt with runaway mounts before.” “Aye and you handled yourself well with those crates. I had half expected those pieces of wood to crush one of your toes.” He said, chuckling to himself, “I guess we underestimated before… Would you still by any chance be interested in working with us? There is still much we need to do here.”

Lightning nodded once. “Why not. Better than doing nothing.” “I like your spirit, lass! What do they call you?”

Noctis tensed when she answered. “Lightning.” “Lightning eh? Sounds rather strange… Have I heard that name somewhere before?” The man said, looking at her oddly. The young queen did not miss a beat. “I highly doubt it; I have been told it was a rather odd name, especially because I am female.” The prince huffed; how could she remain so calm? And did these men not hear of her name before? There was no other person, and a woman at that, that goes by the name of Lightning.

When the next shipments of crates were ready, Lightning was allowed to join in with the other workers. Noctis glanced at the young queen once in a while, curious to see if she would even manage to work with such heavy objects.  
To his amazement and slight dismay, she seemed to be doing rather well. Was she perhaps telling the truth when she had said that she worked outside of the palace and among Bodhum’s people? It seemed so for Lightning was working as fast as he was and never faltered unless she mentioned that she needed to drink from the flask she kept at her side.

“For Etro’s sake, woman! At least tell me what you are indulging yourself in!” Noctis could not help his curiosity about her flask any longer.

Ever the enigma, Lightning shook her head. “It is not important. But if you wish to have a clue then I can tell you it is more or less like water.” “That does not answer anything.” Noctis said with a glare. The two of them had been placed aside to rest while the other men got up to take their place for a while. “I am afraid I cannot share a drop.” The queen said as she tied her flask back in place.

Noctis let out a gruff sound and stood up, volunteering to take the next shift. Lightning watched him as he went. “… Perhaps I really am terrible at conversing casually.” She mumbled to herself and leaned against the wall of the store house.

The prince worked himself to exhaustion; anything to keep his mind off the infuriating queen that was working by his side just because she rounded the chocobos back to their master.  
Noctis returned to Lightning once work was done with. Before he walked off, Lightning threw his tunic, hitting the prince in his face. “You are a little conspicuous.” She walked on ahead of him. Noctis grumbled as he put his tunic back on.

By the time it was noon, the owner of the store house handed them their payment as thanks for taking the time to assist. Lightning and Noctis bowed their heads in return before strolling off, still full of energy to work some more.

They tried their hand at herding the animals of the settlement. The sheep herd and chocobo flock.

Noctis went on ahead, his stride full of confidence as he began his work. Lightning stood back willingly to “watch him try”, as she had stated to him.  
After about thirty minutes or more, the animals began to seemingly grow bored of Noctis and began disobeying him and his gestures. They ran about, giving the prince trouble, as well as well as those who jumped in to assist Noctis. Lightning watched the scene that unfolded before her.

A tiny lamb came running her way and she placed a leg in front of the tiny wooly creature, blocking its escape.

The lamb baaed in protest as Lightning picked it up and held it under her arm. She walked to where the herding disorder was and whistled loudly. The chocobos turned their heads and looked at her. She went to them and held a hand up.   
One of the chocobos nudged her carefully until he decided that she was someone who demanded order. The other chocobos thought the same and gave the queen their attention.

The herders and Noctis watched as Lightning guided the chocobos back to their stables, with the lamb still tucked underneath her arm.

The other sheep were still roaming about but stopped and began to run when Lightning jumped into their view and guided them along.  
It reminded Noctis of a sheep-herding dog bringing the flock to where they must graze. The lamb under Lightning’s arm began trembling excitedly at the sight of the other sheep gathering around. Lightning led the flock to where the grazing area was.

“What a gentle hand she has with animals!”

“Aye! You hardly see any women being interested in such work as this these days.”

Noctis rolled his eyes at the words of the herders but said nothing. He approached the queen as she finally placed the lamb down and the tiny creature looked up at her before baaing and skipping off to its mother. “You seem to enjoy getting in the way.” Noctis commented, not looking at all pleased with Lightning’s intervening.  
The queen surprised him when she flicked his forehead. “This is not a competition of wits and skill, Noctis. We are supposed to work to earn enough gil, do we not?” When he did not respond, Lightning ended the conversation. “Then stop acting like a child who wishes for attention.” She headed off and the herders came to Noctis, handing him the payment.

There was much work to do around the settlement. Even the smallest work would do for the two monarchs.

Noctis had assisted with sorting the fruits and vegetables for a vendor while Lightning worked by herself in examining the weapons of a weapon-seller.  
To the people of the settlement, it was rather odd that a woman was handling the weapons so well while her male companion was instead sorting fruits. Nonetheless, it was rather endearing and amusing to watch.

When the sun fell beyond the horizon, the prince and queen combined their earnings. It may not have been too much but it was enough to help should they need the gil.

“I suppose you have some sort of idea on where to head next?” Lightning questioned Noctis in his room as he lay in bed. One arm was draped over his eyes lazily as he grunted in response to Lightning’s words.  
He lifted his arm slightly to peek at her; she was looking out of the window with eyes narrowed. It reminded him of a guard dog or a personal guard who narrowed their eyes at anything seemingly suspicious or dangerous to them. Quite amusing.

Lightning looked at him and their eyes locked. They stared at one another silently as if engaged in a staring competition.

The queen sighed; trust the prince to turn everything into a challenge. She admitted that she had been like that once, but eventually had to grow out of the habit. However, seeing the prince glaring at her with competitive eyes seemed to rekindle a small flame of Lightning’s competitive side. It was not something she ever expected to feel again. It was like a breath of fresh morning air to her.

Noctis did not feel like humoring the queen with a glare. He was tired and wanted to rest but her presence in his room was rather unsettling. He had allowed her in so they may decide on their next course of action. However in the middle, Noctis began to feel sleepy and went for his bed.  
Lightning had said nothing but rather, watched him.

“We can decide tomorrow. For now, I wish to rest.” Noctis said tiredly and let his arm slip from his face. Lightning shrugged and made her way out of the room without a second word or glance.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

The hour grew late and despite his wish to sleep, Noctis could only lie awake with nothing but his thoughts for company.

He growled to himself in frustration. He wanted to close his eyes and rest until the next day but for some reason he could not find it in himself to simply fall into the land of slumber just yet despite the ache and exhaustion in his body.  
Giving up, he stood up from bed and decided to clean himself in the washroom. He stripped himself of his tunic and breeches before he stepped into the decent-sized tub. The water was rather cold but it soon relaxed him.

He scrubbed himself until every speck of grime was off his body. He rolled his neck and heard it creak and the tenseness disappeared.

He stepped out of the tub and grabbed the towel that hung from a nearby chair. He wiped himself as he returned into his room and then donned his breeches.  
Noctis glanced out of his window and stared at the moon. It was a rather lovely night and the settlement was peaceful once it had become dark. Soon everyone would be going off to bed once work was done and all had been said.

He stepped out of his room but collided with Lightning. She stared up at him as he stared down at her. During their collusion, their bodies pressed against each other. The monarchs remained still, fully aware that they had made physical contact; something they both were avoiding for a long while now. They kept their hands at their sides and maintained their uneasy eye contact.

Lightning felt the hard muscles of Noctis’ chest and abdomen pressed against her breasts and stomach through her tunic. She stared up at him blankly but his eyes were wide with shock. He tensed at their unwanted contact and kept his hands by his sides like she did. He tried to control his breathing but his expression gave away his shock at the sudden touch between their bodies.  
For a long while, neither of them moved and instead their eyes locked. They were tense and unsure of what the next move should be. Lightning was vaguely aware of his bare-chest sending warmth into her and Noctis held back a shiver when his skin touched Lightning’s tunic but felt the softness of her breasts through it.

He stiffened even more when the queen moved. She stepped aside and for a brief second, their chest pressed together even more but it instantly ceased as she stepped back then moved to the side, walking past him. The prince released a heavy breath when she disappeared downstairs and clutched at his bare chest. He was still exhausted but now he also felt hot.  
Noctis retreated to his room and put on his tunic but did not bother buttoning it up. He laid down and stared at the ceiling before forcing his eyes shut and lost himself in thoughts of the happier days of his childhood.

_-XIII-_

_“There you are, my son.”_

_Noctis had been only a boy of six when his father brought him and his closest friends to the palace of Bodhum. The young prince turned to look at his father when he heard his name being called. The man smiled at the four boys as he approached. “Noctis, why are you out here? Why not play inside the palace?”_

_“It is better outside.” Noctis said. His friends nodded in agreement; they were older than him by a few years but were still as young as the prince was.  
Regis chuckled. “Very well, then. Why don’t you and your friends invite the princess over as well? I am sure she would like to know you.”_

_The king of Lucis glanced to the garden’s entrance where a young girl of three stood. She stared at the boys curiously._

_Ever since they had entered her home she found herself wondering who and what they were. Noctis seemed similar to her except that he and his friends were slightly older than her, and they looked different. They were smaller than her parents and King Regis but bigger than her and her infant sister, Serah._

_Noctis stared at the girl for a moment then frowned up at his father. “But father, she cannot. We are knights and girls cannot be knights.” “That’s right, sir! Only we can play like this!” The thin blonde boy said, holding up his ‘sword’ which was merely a stick he’d picked up.  
“Now, now Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus…she may be a young girl but who knows; she might become a strong woman in the future.” Regis said, lightly lecturing the lads._

_Noctis still shook his head. “I don’t feel like it right now…” Prompto suddenly hit Noctis’ back with his stick. “Hah! I have struck the first blow to the dark king!” He announced proudly._

_The prince glared at him playfully and held up his own stick. “You did not kill me yet! I will get you first!” The four boys ran off with their sticks raised in the air, shouting out battle cries.  
Regis watched as they went on farther into the Bodhum palace gardens. To his surprise, the eldest princess followed them._

_Noctis and his friends found a clearing in the gardens and had decided that this would be where the finally battle takes place._

_Before they began, Gladiolus pointed. “Look!” Noctis turned to see the princess sitting underneath the shade of one of the trees. She was watching them rather intently and with such innocence; it seems that this was the first time she ever saw boys, especially ones nearly as young as her. It was also the first time she ever had the chance to observe how boys act. Already she could tell they were much more different than girls._

_Noctis shook his head. “Let her watch. I don’t think she will move any closer to us.” Ignis, ever the logical and wise one looked at the princess who just sat there and watched. “She has been following you all day…maybe you should talk to her.”  
The young prince nodded. “Later. First…let’s fight for the kingdom!” The three boys joined in on Noctis’ chant. Soon after they began clashing sticks and rolling about on the grass._

_The princess sat there, rather enjoying herself. She focused mainly on Prince Noctis; he was a rather interesting child. He was younger than the four and even though they were only playing he was better than his friends in their play-fight._

_She wished she could join them as well but she knew the prince did not want her to. When he had first arrived with his father and friends he had been more intent on playing in the gardens with his friends instead of speaking to her like King Regis had told him to.  
But she did not mind. Instead she had decided to follow Prince Noctis to learn more about him and about how bigger children acted and played._

_Her father had said that King Regis was his friend and that his son would be her friend as well because their kingdoms were ‘allies’. She did not know what the word meant but she knew it meant that Prince Noctis was to be her friend in the future._

_Noctis glanced at the pink-haired princess. Her bright blue eyes were observing his every move and he was not sure he liked that. Though she did not bother him he felt uncomfortable with her always following and watching him. He wanted to play with his friends and was not in the mood to speak to a little girl. Maybe later, but right now he enjoyed the company of his friends better._

_Later when the day became late, he returned inside the palace. The princess was still following him but he ignored her._

_He met with his father and grinned with he was lifted into his father’s arms. “So, have you spoken to the princess?” Noctis frowned. “Not yet. Later.”  
Regis sighed; the boy was avoiding, and even forgetting that he was brought to Bodhum just to befriend the eldest princess. But it seems young boyish games were all that was on his mind right now._

_The princess watched the father and son then turned away to leave them alone. She knew that the prince wanted to be alone with his father now. She decided to inspect her infant sister instead and ran down the hall._

_The prince watched as Bodhum’s eldest princess ran off. He then wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and smiled; he now wanted to spend time with his father and perhaps hear stories of how Regis Somnus Caelum became a great king to Lucis. Noctis never spoke to or saw the princess after that day.  
_

 

_-XIII-_

Lightning took another sip from her flask then put the cork back in place. She noted with a frown that the flask was growing rather light.

She cursed inwardly but tied it to her side. The chocobos stared at their human guest curiously as she stood at the entrance of the stable, admiring the night sky and the moon as it shone overhead.  
The settlement was silent at night, and seemed to be free from any sort of Strife.  
The queen hoped it remained this way for these people; they were peaceful and generous. They could tell if someone was a rotten seed or just a friendly passerby.

She admired them for their hard work and lovely homes. She was certain that Serah would have enjoyed seeing this simply place, as would Vanille and Fang.

Lightning stared at the moon and wondered what have become of them. She knew for a fact that they had not fallen in with her and Noctis, so they must still be somewhere. But with Bodhum taken by the enemy, they should have gone into hiding.   
The first priority was to find a trace of her companions and then reunite with them. Lightning was sure Noctis had a different agenda, but he would agree to hers if she said that he would finally be rid of her once she finds her sister and the others.

The prince was a rather unique one in Lightning’s eyes. Though she guessed that his true persona has been overshadowed by his grief and sorrow, making him into a sort of man he was not.

Lightning tried not to think too deeply of it. She knew it would be best to keep her distance; she needed to keep him on her side as an ally rather than an enemy, and she could not afford to allow any misunderstandings and arguments slow her down.  
Behind her, the chocbos made a purring sound and ruffled their feathers. The queen thought of Odin; surely he can look after himself. He would stay by Serah’s side until Lightning returns.

The hour was growing late still. With a resigned sigh, Lightning made her way back to the inn.

She had hoped to remain outside for a while longer until she was sure the prince was no longer inwardly fuming due to their unintentional and unwanted physical contact.  
She had merely stepped outside to take a walk but Noctis had seemingly exited his room at the same time that she did which caused them to collide. His chest had been bare and pressed up against hers.

The feeling had been odd to Lightning, and most unusual. She had suddenly felt shivers run through her body when they accidentally touched and she could easily see the prince was also rather tense at the incident.

For some reason it unsettled her but not in a way that she usually felt when unsettled. This was new and strange to her. Something she had not encountered before.  
Noctis acted like he had committed a sin; no doubt he thought he was being unfaithful to his memory all because of that one accidental collusion.

Deciding that she had dawdled long enough, Lightning broke into a jog and entered the inn. The inn master greeted her to which she returned with a nod of her head.  
She walked upstairs, intending to reach her room and finally sleep. However, she did not expect to see Noctis standing outside the door of his room and leaning against it. He looked rather unsettled.

Lightning said nothing and made her way to the door of her own room. But as she touched the knob of the door, Noctis slammed his hands against it, trapping Lightning between the door and him.

He was staring at her oddly when she looked at him. She had never seen such an expression on his face before. Lightning felt a shiver crawl up her spine. He was acting strange, and she was not familiar with this kind of mood he has. She did not speak, did not feel that she needed to anyway. Noctis continued to stare at her with blank eyes despite his seemingly pained expression.

Lightning stared up at him and he looked back at her. For a moment nobody spoke, nobody moved.

Suddenly, Noctis grabbed Lightning by her neck and his lips crashed down onto hers. The queen’s eyes widened at the sudden contact. It felt warm, and strange. She could taste something; perhaps it was his lips. She felt warm, but not like how a fire warmed her during cold seasons. She had no idea how to describe it. His lips felt soft and the way he moved it against her lips was a rather odd sensation that Lightning had no idea existed or that anyone could put into words. She was not even sure it had a name for itself.  
Noctis’ lips moved against hers roughly, angrily. Lightning did not seem to be responding to him but he knew it was because she did not know how or that one would usually respond to such contact of lips. He had no idea what had come over him but he had the sudden urge to pounce and attack her when he saw that she had returned.

The heat of lust gathered to his loins but he held back, remembering that he wanted nothing to do with Queen Lightning or any other woman for that matter.

Lightning allowed him to have his way until he stopped and stepped back. He looked like he was in pain as he turned around and retreated to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Lightning stared and blinked before she entered her own room.

Noctis paced his room and wiped his lips, feeling disgusted. But her taste lingered, the warmth and feeling of her lips remained as well.  
He pulled at his hair; he was betraying the one he swore to love alone. Yet, Lightning’s uncertainty, innocence and the fact that she had no inkling about how to kiss warmed him. The warmth inside him spread even more when he realized that he had given Lightning her very first taste of a kiss.

What a fool he was.

In her room, Lightning sat on her bed and sighed tiredly. She carefully touched her lips. For some reason she could taste something, as if she had eaten fresh blueberries. Was it from the prince? But she knew for a fact that he had no eaten any blueberries.  
She did not know what had occurred a moment ago but it was all too foreign to her, yet she could tell the prince is familiar with it. Still, he looked rather disdainful. Was it because of himself or because of her?

Lightning shook her head. It was probably best that she had a good night’s rest and head off to wherever once more. But the warmth of her lips did not leave her all night.


	22. Incertus

“Lord Caius. We have searched but there is still no sign of the crystal.”

Caius Ballad glanced at the soldier who bowed before him. He smirked. “Leave it be, soldier. We will find it soon enough…” He rubbed his chin in thought as he was sitting there on the queen’s throne. After he had seized Bodhum, his first priority was to take the crystal but it seems Queen Farron had hidden it well.  
The Nifleheim soldier stood up and saluted his king before leaving the throne room. Caius was in no hurry; sooner or later the crystal shall reveal itself, and with the queen of Bodhum gone there was no need to rush through things. After all haste makes waste, as he was told.

He stared at the ceiling. “Ah Stella…if only you could see how far our plan had gone. I am sure you would be pleased, my chosen queen.”

Caius resisted the urge to smirk as he recalled the moments he snuck into the palace of Lucis to inspect and receive a report from his beloved Lady Fleuret, and as he had expected she had done well. Caius had been so sure they would both make it this far together. Such a pity that they had been found out. It seems they had very much underestimated Prince Caelum’s willpower, but it was now known that the man was a slave to his memories.

“Ever the puppet.” Caius said to himself, thinking of how easy the prince of Lucis could be manipulated.

The king of Nifleheim looked at his left hand, at the ring with a black diamond that wrapped around his ring finger. “All will come together soon, Stella. I shall destroy every one of the Alliance as we had intended, starting with this pitiful Kingdom by the Sea.”  
It was such a pity that his chosen bride was not here to enjoy this victory of theirs but as long as the nations fall under the Cruor Mucro all shall end well.

 

 

_-XIII-_

_“I see you had enjoyed the prince again.” Caius said as Stella met with him at the back of the palace that evening. Nobody was about in this late hour and it was always the proper opportunity to sneak past Lucis’s defenses just to meet with other. Hopefully all went well as they had both hoped._

_She smirked at him touched his chest. “All is coming into place, my love.” “Indeed.” Caius agreed and looked up at the prince’s window. “How I long to show you who is the better man.” “Of course you are the better one, Caius…” Stella traced her finger up the dark king’s chest with seductive intent._

_Caius chuckled. “To see you bed a boy…he is a rather pitiful being, and too trusting.” His blonde woman nodded in agreement. “But it is what makes him perfect for us… Soon we will have Lucis and then…” She pressed her lips to Caius’ neck._

_Truthfully, they had both been expecting Prince Caelum to be rather difficult in earning his trust. Imagine their gloating delight upon seeing how easily the young prince fell in love with the beauty and charms of Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae—soon to be the queen of Nifleheim.  
What possessed the prince to fall so easily? Was it because he foolishly believed his pitiful love would perhaps change Lady Fleuret’s mind about being of the Cruor Mucro? A foolish notion._

_“Yes. We will have it all soon, once we take this crystal and destroy the prince and the king.” Caius groaned as Stella began to run her hands up and down his chest sensually. “You should return to the prince’s bed before he sees you are missing.” He breathed out, resisting the urge to take his chosen bride right where they stood. Stella shook her head. “The prince sleeps like the dead. Let us leave him be—he will not notice a thing.”_

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

“Dreaming like a maiden… How unbecoming of you.” Caius blinked when he heard the voice and looked in front of him. Sephiroth stood before the throne with a dark smirk plastered on his face. “Glorious isn’t it, Caius?” The silver-haired false king said, admiring the throne.  
Caius’ smirked reflected his ally’s. “Indeed. I would have gladly given this throne to my bride had she been here at this moment.”

Sephiroth laughed darkly. “That woman did her part well I must admit. The prince was a complete fool to even trust her so easily and thinking she loved _him._ ” The two men laughed. “Yes…Prince Caelum is a fool but that is what made him the perfect tool, my dear Sephiroth. Should he return here to face us it should be easy to bend him to our liking with a mere twist of words.”

Sephiroth liked the thought of the idea. It would be entertaining to watch Prince Caelum squirm writhe while begging that they returned Lady Stella to him until he takes his final breath. Just thinking of the prince experiencing a very slow and painful death set Sephiroth’s murderous blood a boil.

Caius felt the same; though he had allowed Stella to bed the prince in order to further have him wrapped around her finger, he longed to tear the prince’s organs out of his body and show him who Stella’s true chosen king is.  
“Sephiroth, once we are successful, you shall rule over Nibelheim as well. I am aware you have a bone to pick with its king. Lord Strife, am I correct?” His companion grits his teeth in a frightening grin. “I look forward to the day that I finally cut his throat and end his life.” “Good. And perhaps you may have his queen as well.” Caius suggested, standing from the throne and walking out of the throne room with Sephiroth following close behind.

“You are quite generous, Caius. Why the sudden offerings?”

“Did I not freely offer you the kingdom of Midgar if you agreed to slaughter the Shinra line?”

“Indeed you did.”

“Then consider what I suggested as your second reward for serving me well, King Sephiroth of Midgar.”

“You flatter me…”

“You should be thankful. You now rule a kingdom of your own.”

“The power of ruling… It suits me well.”

“Indeed.”

As they walked through the halls Sephiroth could not help but ask, “What of Queen Farron? We had done away with her had we not? Why are you taking these useless precautions?” “Did you forget, my dear friend? Lady Farron is stubborn and I know this because I have fought her more than once. The child would still be able to stand even after she had been impaled. It would take more than what we did to fully destroy her.” Caius explained, but he did not seem too worried. “Should she return here I know the perfect solution to rid ourselves of her.”  
Sephiroth chuckled. “The prince of Lucis?” Caius nodded. “Indeed.” The two kings went on their way, admiring their work and the sight of how far the kingdom of Bodhum has fallen beneath their feet.

“Is everything ready for the next step?” Caius asked, glancing at his loyal general. Sephiroth crossed his arms. “Not to worry. All will be consumed by the chaos.” The king of Nifleheim nodded in approval. “Good…” 

* * *

 

Noctis awoke with a start and felt his entire body was now soaked with cold water. He looked up and glared at the culprit.

Lightning stood before his bed, holding a now empty bucket. She was unfazed by his annoyed glare and dropped the bucket. “You were writhing in bed. I made an attempt to wake you but it seems your nightmare had ensnared you within its grasp.” She explained. Noctis wiped his face and stood up to wash himself properly in the washroom. Lightning watched as he went then returned to her own room to prepare for their leaving.

Once Noctis was finished and dressed in a new and dry tunic that had been provided for him, he met with Lightning at the door of the inn.

He glared at her in annoyance as he walked by her. She followed him and they were soon journeying away from the settlement. But this was only the first step, they knew.  
The next step was for them to decide where to go. But for now it seems they could only wander. Lightning knew she needed to somehow track down the whereabouts of her sister and companions. Noctis was silent beside her the entire time.

Noctis was unsure why neither of them had spoken of or even mentioned the incident last night. Surely Lightning would have bitten him back with a sharp comment, but she had not mentioned anything about his intrusion over her being the other night.  
He regretted ever doing such a thing when he swore to himself that he would never touch anyone else. But just feeling how puzzled Lightning had been when he kissed was too endearing for words. Even though she was a queen who ruled over her own nation and spilled the blood of her own hands, she was innocent in the art of seduction, lust.

It made him wonder how isolated she allowed herself to be. He was sure she was no fool and that she knew what lust was and what seduction meant. She was merely clueless of its workings.

“Is something bothering you, Prince?” Lightning asked, noticing his odd stare. Noctis blinked out of his stupor. “Nothing. It is none of your concern.” He said, lifting his nose upward with a huff.  
Lightning gave him a blunt expression at his haughty ways. “Very well then…” She continued to walk ahead, leaving Noctis to his thoughts. He growled and went after her but remained silent.

Why was did she seem so unconcerned with what had happened the other night? Did she truly not feel a thing despite how much they scorned each other? He had expected her to attack him out of anger for invading her personal space but instead she seemed to act as if none of it happened at all.  
It was frustrating, and at the same time, relieving. But it still made Noctis wonder if the young queen could feel anything at all, even if it was just simple pleasure.

Noctis shook his head from the thought. Pleasure was something he had given up on ever since the one he had cherished was lost. Seeking pleasure with another woman was unacceptable.

Lightning did her best to ignore Noctis’ expressions. He seemed to be shifting back and forth between emotions and it was rather unsettling.  
It was like the prince had two minds in one body. She also wondered why he never spoke of his sudden actions during their night at the inn. He never said a word of it so she did not bother to bring the topic up. It may only upset him further anyway.

“I am assuming you wish to find Serah and your friends.”

“You are suddenly observant today, Prince.”

“So I am correct?”

“Of course, that would be the first thing on my mind.”

“Then do you have any idea where to start?”

“Perhaps…”

Noctis snorted. “Until you do get an idea, you will have to follow _my_ lead from now on.” “Not in your lifetime, Prince Noctis.” Lightning rebuked in annoyance. Noctis glared down at her. “I know the outside world better than you do.” “You underestimate me Noctis, because I had my fair share of travel.” The young queen returned his glare before looking away nonchalantly.  
“I grow tired of your arrogance, Lightning Farron.” The prince felt like hitting her—the same could be said for Lightning as well. “And _I_ am growing tired of your stubbornness.”

“I am stubborn? You are the one who insists everything goes your way!”

“And you treat people like a plague.”

“You all _are_ plagues!”

“Blaming people, even those who just walked by you, for your loss is not how you should live your life.”

“You dare to lecture me?”

“I am not lecturing, I am advising!”

Noctis waved her off. “Keep your advises to yourself. I want none of it!” “I am not asking if you want them or not” Lightning retorted, brushing past Noctis roughly.  
He tensed at the contact and cursed; even just this small rude gesture made him shiver just because their bodies touched albeit for a brief instant.

He hated the effect she was beginning to have on him. It was making him betray himself and his promise.

“Are you planning on coming along or do you intend to stay there in one spot?” Lightning called out to him. Realizing that she had gone far ahead of him during his musings, he held back a curse and went after her until he managed to fall into step with Lightning once more.  
They continued in silence, neither of them in the mood to start another argument. They were both already too irritated to even bother with having disagreements however that did not prevent them from sending annoyed glances at each other.

“Your horse would have been appreciated had I known it would take this long for us to travel.” Noctis grumbled. The queen scowled. “Do not think that Odin would allow anyone to ride him. He only listens to me.” Noctis snorted. “I do not doubt that. That old nag of yours is a terribly moody beast of burden.” “He is not old. Not yet.” Lightning replied.

They went as far as their feet and stamina would allow them to go. However, they did manage to travel farther than anybody could usually travel.

Once they decided to allow themselves a few moments of rest, they settled by a stream they had stumbled upon. Lightning was first to take a drink while Noctis kept his distance from her. Only when she had her fill did Noctis move in. He took her place at the stream while she walked back to a dry spot. He made sure that he did not accidentally brush up against her for the sake of his sanity.

It was strange how he was completely infuriated with Lightning yet he was trying to avoid even the slightest accidental touch because he feared losing hold of his most precious memories if he allowed himself to give in to temptation.  
He was not even sure how this even happened or when it had occurred, but as he continued to think it over he realized that he was now in danger of losing control of the hold he had of the only memories he had left. If he gave in now all that he held close and dear to him would be lost, all because of a simple glance from Lightning Farron.

“Damn…” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration before he dipped his head into the stream to wet his face and take a long drink. He wanted to erase everything, turn time back and perhaps go back to the time before he even met Lightning Farron as the wolf, or better yet, go back to the time when he had been able to love so deeply.

Lightning watched Noctis intently. She could easily tell that he was in conflict with himself and over the memories he thought had been real. He could not fault Noctis for trying to cling to what he thought was real love but perhaps it would be best if he moved on with his life.  
The young queen had no desire to say this to him; after all she knew nothing about the curse known as _love_. Serah had said it was both a blessing and a curse at times, and seeing Noctis showed Lightning how the emotion acted as a curse.

It was sad, almost pitiful but in a way she felt that perhaps Noctis was not too different from her. He lost something—despite the fact that it had not been genuine—just like she did. But at least he still had something; his father and his friends, and his kingdom. But he was taking all for granted on purpose, not willing to let go of his delusions.

She knew it was not her place to lecture him but seeing Lord Regis in tears that night in Lucis made Lightning think of her own father. She and Serah had lost him and their mother before they even reached womanhood.

Life was truly unfair. She looked up when Noctis returned from the stream and he settled down on the grass, a few good paces away from her.  
Lightning rolled his eyes and glared at him. “You do realize that I too can get offended.” Noctis turned his head to look away. “We rest for five minutes and then we leave.” He said, ignoring her statement.

When they got to their feet to begin their walk again, Noctis morphed into the wolf and sulked on ahead of Lightning, his back hunched and his tail pointed upward haughtily. Lightning scoffed.

It took all of her willpower not to lose her temper when the wolf swiped his tail at her face as if she were a piece of furniture that was in need of some cleaning.

Noctis inwardly smirked when he realized that he was indeed getting on her nerves. As long as she kept her distance from him there would be no disputes.  


* * *

 Much to Noctis’ dismay, contact was becoming inevitable.

The more they argued, the more prone they were to physical contact. They would shove and even brush past each other rudely and the more it happened the more Noctis was beginning to lose control of his desire to explore more of the beauty that was Lightning.  
She was entirely enigmatic to him despite how infuriating she was to him. He wished to strangle the breath out of her lungs but at the same time he was developing the urge to take her breath away with his own lips. It was frustrating.

He had done so much to hold back his ever-growing desire for Lightning but now he tried looking back to see just where and when this dangerous addiction had started.

At first when he had met Lightning he had been in the guise of the wolf and she had not known of his actual identity. Because of this he had allowed himself to play in her tub and frolic in her gardens like a carefree child. But in doing so he released that he had been becoming too comfortable around the queen. After that he did his best to keep his distance, but to no avail.

Now he was paying the price letting his guard down it seems.

For many days now he had been spending time in Lightning’s company and no matter what he did she was there, pushing him out of the way from danger when he clearly welcomed his oncoming death. She spoke to him in such an arrogant way that made him want to strike her but seeing just how many injuries she had obtained in every battle they had encountered so far stopped him.

The way she walked and the way her hips swayed so sensually without any intent on seducing, the way her cold and intimidating face actually concealed an innocent and gentle heart despite the cold impression she left on anyone she encountered.

She was austere but was also capable of adapting to her situation, and she fought bravely like a soldier in the heat of battle.

Noctis buried his face in his hands. He glanced to where Lightning sat, watching the dark sky. They had stopped to rest for the night when the hour grew late and fierce creatures began to emerge from the dark. He had made sure to keep far away from her as possible and she had merely ignored him and instead entertained herself with watching the moon.

Lightning glanced at Noctis the moment he looked away from her.

It was strange how he seemed to invoke such strange emotions from her that she never knew existed. She sometimes wished to perhaps leave him to his own devices but she knew that she had promised Lord Regis that Noctis would return home safely no matter what.  
But what she going too far just to fulfill that one promise? She knew she had her limit when it came to the prince’s haughty ways, but she could not bring herself to leave him behind.

There were times when she wanted to do just that but it proved difficult. All she had to do was turn around and walk away from him but her feet refused to move and would instead follow the steps he took.

She took a better look at the prince and found him gazing at the sky as well. His posture showed signs of his tiredness and frustrations of the sufferings he’d gone trough. The moon shone over him, casting a rather ethereal glow onto his form. He looked nearly-godlike with the way he sat and stared at the sky. His eyes seemed to glow from the silvery light and his dark hair now had a wonderful gleam. It looked rather soft to touch.

Noctis felt her eyes on him and looked her way. In an instant the world seemed to disappear.

He was familiar with this feeling; he knew what it meant when he felt like the world had vanished. He had been running from this feeling for three years now but as he sat here looking into Lightning’s cold blue irises, he was not sure whether to fight it or to give in anymore.

Lightning was just as confused; she was usually so focused and aware of all that went around her but now she felt like her mind had tossed caution to the wind along with every other logical thought she had. For now it was merely both of them. What strange illusion was causing her to lose all control of her senses like this?

Noctis moved closer to her until he was able to reach out and touch her face.

This simple gesture fogged her mind even more. She had never been touched his way by a man except by her father when he would comfort her.  
Lightning continued to gaze into his darker pools with her own lighter ones. Noctis held back a gasp when he saw himself reflected in her eyes. His face contorted into a confused expression.

He never wanted to touch any other woman again but Lightning was here before him, tempting by simply standing close.

Noctis caressed her cheek slowly, taking in every the sight of her as the moon continued to cast a silver light over them both.  
He moved slowly when he scooted even closer to her. He knew this was becoming dangerous and he should retreat like he always did but he found himself frozen on the spot, unable to pull away from her, this young queen who glowed like a goddess.

Lightning felt the sudden urge to touch his face just as he did with her. She lifted her hand and placed her palm against his cheek.

That one touch was all it took for Noctis to lose his control. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her harshly, with no gentleness or sweet intentions.  
Lightning held still, not sure how to respond. Noctis continued ravishing her lips with his own until he could no longer breathe. Lightning grunted when he released her lips. Noctis dived in again, not giving her a chance to catch her breath.

Lightning pushed against his chest in protest but Noctis refused to move away from her.

He growled and continued his lustful assault lips. He nipped at her upper lip despite her lack of response. When he finally let her go, he gasped then stood up abruptly. Noctis stared down at Lightning then at his hands before he turned on his heels and dashed away, his human form instantly replaced by the black wolf.

Lightning lay back on the grass and released the breath she had not known she had been holding. What was happening to her? Why had she allowed Noctis to take advantage of her like that? She may not have known how to respond to such advances but she knew when a man had intentions of intimacy.

She covered her eyes with her arm and grits her teeth. Her heart was pounding against her chest rapidly. She grabbed her flask and drank. As she put the flask away again, she heard the brokenhearted howl of a wolf.

The young queen felt her chest tighten in a strange way. “… What is happening to me? Why is this happening to me?” She could not afford to be distracted by such unknown and frustrating emotions. She needed to focus on finding traces of her companions and taking her kingdom back.

But why did it hurt her chest?

 

_-XIII-_

Noctis felt lost. He had given in to his sinful desires when he swore to himself, promised his dearest memories that he would not.

But despite how painful it felt to betray his own promise, he felt relief. He looked at the sky again, lifted his head and howled at the moon. The voice of the wolf could be heard for a few miles away but it did not matter who heard him and his cries.

He felt torn and was falling apart. He still refused to let go and he never would, but this new temptation called out to him like a force he had never felt before. He looked at the stars and hoped Stella would forgive him. Perhaps she did not care but he did. He loved her with all his heart still. But for now, he wanted to give in and feel something real again just for once.


	23. Cōnfūsiō

“A desert town?” Lightning asked as she walked beside Noctis. The prince nodded and pointed ahead. “If memory serves me right, and provided that we had been walking in the right direction, there should be a town that resides in the desert, near an oasis.” He explained. Lightning followed his gaze and her eyes narrowed; the air around them did seem to be growing hotter. Perhaps he was right about where they were going.

“Huh. Perhaps you are of use after all.” She commented. Noctis casted her an irritated look but chose not to say a word.

The other night after he’d stolen a second kiss from Lightning he had strayed away from their camp in the form of the black wolf. He knew he would not be able to sleep so close to Lightning after the little incident so he kept his distance for the night. Lightning had not made any mention of it the next day when he met with her just as she had been preparing to get up and leave.  
This was the second time he had touched her, kissed her, and this was the second time she kept silent on the matter. Did she truly feel nothing for her to be able to say nothing as if she had not just been kissed by a man such as him? Perhaps she was as heartless as some had claimed.

Lightning could sense Noctis’ unease around her. She knew he was most probably wondering about what her reaction to his advances might be, but truth to be told Lightning had no inkling on how to react. She felt nothing but confusion and wariness towards the prince.  
It was one of her weaknesses; she refused to face anything or anyone unless she was sure of the outcome and intentions. In a way, she supposed she was rather afraid of the unknown. Ironic for someone who was known to be fearless.

“How far do you predict it would be?” She asked with a sigh. The prince crossed his arms. “Three more miles perhaps; we have been traveling for a long time now, and if we are fortunate, we may find your sister there.” He said. When he glanced at Lightning, he noticed that the scars on her face have already healed; it seems the salve had done its job well to the fullest.

Lightning in the meantime observed their current surroundings. She could not believe she had almost missed it. “We are still in Bodhum’s territory.” Noctis nodded in confirmation. “Correct. It is fortunate for you since you are still practically within your kingdom.”

It was a relief, but it was also a very small mercy. With her palace taken by the enemy it would be best for her to remain anonymous for a while until she makes a plan to take the kingdom back. Hopefully there would be information for her at the desert town. It would be natural for there to be a tavern where weary travelers could rest and drink.  
It was important that she play her cards right, when she does, information is as good as hers. She tensed in anticipation. Noctis glanced at her skeptically. “I do hope you know that nobody would simply give information if you merely ask them.” “You forget who you are talking to, Prince.” Lightning reminded, tapping the side of her head.

The rest of the walk was in silence. Neither felt like saying anymore, especially not after the intimacy they had nearly lost themselves to the other night.

Although he would not admit it, not even to himself, Noctis was beginning to crave for more of Lightning’s taste. But he held back. This addiction that was growing within him was dangerous and he was already on the verge of losing his mind and the precious memories he had promised to cherish. He had no intention of letting go even if they were nary a straw in his grasp now.  
Much to his utter dismay, Lightning was also beginning to look tempting and unknowingly seductive in his eyes. She had no idea that the mere sight of the way she walked was becoming rather arousing to him; another show of the queen’s apparent innocence.

Usually when a woman reached her age, or even the age of seventeen at most, they knew ways of lust and perhaps seduction if they had experienced early. But Queen Lightning was a clear exception from this. Aside from Queen Yuna of Zanarkand, that is. Among the monarchs Lady Yuna was known to be the most generous and selfless, even sometimes the least violent unless one manages to bring out her very rare wrath.

“Hurry up or I will leave you behind!” Lightning called out to him. Noctis blinked then finally noticed that the young monarch was a head of him. He jogged over until he was in step with her again.

She still infuriated him but now she more often confused him. At first he was always sure he knew what she was like but the more he remained near her he was beginning to see more to her. It was like she had hidden another side to her that nobody can ever see or reach. Did Serah feel this way as well or did she already manage to decipher her sister while others cannot and struggle to find the answer?  
Noctis hated being defeated in both physical and mental battles, aside from his cherished memories he valued his pride more than anything. And to be left confused and in the dark made him feel defeated and he despised the feeling.

Should he resist the innocent charms of Lightning Farron or should he give in even for just a few moments until he received all the answers he needed about her?

The first option sounded oh so wonderfully, seductively tempting. If only things were easier, perhaps he might have allowed himself a free taste or two. But with the way things are, every taste he had of Lightning cost him a fragment of his most beloved memories of three years ago. Was that even worth losing over a simple taste—a simple dangerously sweet touch from the young queen?

Lightning sent Noctis an exasperated glance. Though he tried to hide it, he sometimes wore his heart on his sleeves given that he was vulnerable enough. She had decided against letting him know this; better that he actually felt something rather than become a numb creature with no mind of its own.

Noctis was unsure what got into him but after a while he felt like he needed to speak, “If I recall correctly, the town would be known as Dead Dunes. Strange because it seemed a rather decent-looking town.” Lightning lifted her shoulders in a light shrug before explaining. “The reason is because of bandits. At night they roam and rule over the town and because of this it is known to be rather dangerous to be walking outside at night if you are in Dead Dunes.” “How unfortunate…” Noctis muttered.

“But on the positive side, it is perfect to receive information should you play your cards right. After all, it all comes with a price.” The young queen reminded.

Noctis nodded stiffly. He did not need to be reminded, but for once he was glad she reminded him anyway; with so many thoughts running through his head at the moment he might as well forget how to walk or even the directions back to his home kingdom.  
“It might be best if we actually reach Dead Dunes while there is still light out. Once it gets dark they will immediately come out for whatever it is they plan to raid next.” Lightning said, quickening her pace even more.

Noctis grit his teeth and morphed into the wolf. He leapt up and landed in front of Lightning, blocking her path. She stared at him in disbelief.

“Get on. It will be much quicker this way. You will just slow me down by walking by yourself.” The wolf said with a low defiant growl. Lightning narrowed her eyes at him but did as he said and mounted Noctis’ back. “At least you’re soft enough to bear.” Lightning muttered. The black wolf snorted in offense and turned back around to run to Dead Dunes.

The wind played at Lightning’s hair and Noctis’ fur as they went. Despite the growing heat of the day, the wind was refreshing and relaxed them somewhat. The earlier they arrived, the better. Even though they had the strength to drive off bandits it would only hinder them even more; it was best to avoid unnecessary fights.

“How do you seem to know so much when a while ago you did not even know about the desert town until I mentioned it?” Noctis asked. Lightning straightened. “I only realized it when I noticed we were still in the lands of Bodhum. Besides, I have visited Dead Dunes before.” She said, adjusting her cloak slightly; it was becoming rather battered from the fall into the fissure and from the many journeys.

There was no stopping now. Once they reach Dead Dunes the first priority would be to gather information about the whereabouts of Bodhum’s residents. With any luck someone was bound to know where it would be possible to escape to during a siege.  
Just the thought of her palace and the entire kingdom of Bodhum being ruled over by Nifleheim’s king sickened Lightning to her very core. She held back the bile that was threatening to rise from the back of her throat. Without realizing, she clenched her fingers into the fur of Noctis’ back, alerting the black wolf of her current mood.

He knew Lightning was very much concerned for her kingdom, if he had cared then perhaps he would to. But he had stopped caring for even his own kingdom long ago. At least, that is what he had convinced himself into believing.

When the lands around them began fading into a drier and hotter image, they knew they were close. A few more steps and they would have arrived in Dead Dunes. Lightning felt a pang of nostalgia of when she and Fang had gone to investigate strange occurrences in the desert town. They had questioned the residents, the master of a tavern, and even the women working in the brothels. However, it was there that Lightning met with an unfortunate incident; the brothel women had began attaching themselves to her like they would to men.  
Fang had laughed at her while watching the young queen try to escape the grasp of the oddly-enthusiastic women. Lightning rolled her eyes at the memory; she had deemed the brothel girls insane for even trying to bring themselves onto her being.

At least Fang seemed to have enjoyed the amusing and rather humiliating experience of the queen. She had even told the story to Serah, much to Lightning’s dismay. Now her younger sister’s innocent mind had been soiled by images of Fang’s description of brothel girls hanging on Lightning’s arm.

 “Noctis…” She began. The wolf grunted, indicating that he was listening. “… When we reach Dead Dunes, make sure to keep away from the brothels.” Lightning said in a firm tone that left no room for argument. The wolf growled in annoyance, “Why? Are you worried I may forget your mission and run off with a houri for my own pleasures?” “It is not you I am worried about; it’s myself.” Lightning said to him in a rather blunt tone, as if she had expected him to know that fact.  
Noctis blinked in surprise and confusion. Why in the world would she be concerned about being near brothel girls? She was a woman herself.

Suddenly, Serah came into his mind. He remembered her smiling and laughing as she told him the story of Lightning during her days as adolescent queen when she had once been accosted by brothel girls.

“I see…” Noctis said, finally understanding what she had meant. He resisted the urge to snicker; the queen did not want to step into the brothel again lest the women recognized her or were still there and would catch sight of her. “Even a woman needs to indulge in pleasures, Queen Farron.” Noctis’ deep growling wolf voice said to her. Despite how blatant his tone was, Lightning could hear the slight teasing in it. She glared at the back of his head. “I am aware, Noctis. Remind of that again and I will tear off a patch of fur from your back.” Her threat made Noctis snort.

The wolf felt sand beneath his paws and stopped. He looked down then at the surroundings. Palm trees and an abundance of sand could be seen everywhere now.

Lightning dismounted him and placed a hand on her hip. “I see this piece of land has not changed.” She commented. It was still the same as it had been when she had first visited.  
Noctis returned to his true form and dusted his tunic off. “Well? What is the plan?” He mocked and raised an eyebrow. The queen tried not to hit his face. “First we find an inn, rest and then gather information.” She listed, holding up her fingers as if to count the number of things they were to do. “Fine.” Noctis sighed and followed her into the town.

It was a rather nice town; the residents were hard at work and were polite enough to greet the two strangers who entered their town.

Lightning was familiar with Dead Dunes so it was rather quick and easy for them to locate a decent inn. They requested for their rooms and after resting for a few moments, they began their search. The queen’s keen eyes surveyed the area. There were a decent amount of people up and about on this day, and since the sun was still high in the sky their chances of information-gathering on this day was likely to go well. The both of them left their cloaks in their room as it was too hot to continue wearing them. Lightning felt much lighter however, and that suited her fine.  
 Noctis rolled his shoulders as he followed the queen. He tried not to look at her curvaceous form or notice how her hips kept swaying with every step she took. He tried to deny the attraction he felt whenever he remembered that she was still pure and innocent when it came to lust. Innocent, but not naïve.

He swallowed when a drop of sweat slid down her temple and neck, making the flesh there seem more appealing to him. Damn the woman for being so lovely to behold!

The first place they searched was in the tavern. The patrons sat at their tables chatting or playing a game of cards or testing their strength with arm-wrestling.   
“Charming…” Noctis commented in a rather sarcastic tone. Lightning could not fault him, the tavern was rather rowdy with intimidating-looking patrons, but it was fortunately not very seedy. The tavern master looked their way and raised an eyebrow when the queen and prince approached. “Newcomers or just mere travelers seeking refuge?” The man asked as he cleaned the top of the bar.

Lightning discreetly placed gil in front of him. “I need to know if anyone from Bodhum is taking refuge here.”

The man eyed the gil then carefully swept it into his pockets. “A lot of travelers pass by here, which is nothing new. But refugees are. It is all because the damn Cruor Mucro took over Bodhum. I hear the queen may be dead.” Lightning did not miss a beat. “Perhaps, perhaps not. Now tell me; did anyone from Bodhum come here?” The tavern master sighed, “Aye. Several of them. In bad shape they were but they had recovered nicely. I hear they had been nearly done in my the dark army but escaped with their skins and made it all the way here to Dead Dunes.”

Noctis looked at Lightning and she nodded at him. The young queen placed another hefty sum on the bar. “I need to know what they look like—the ones who came here from Bodhum.”

“You seem awful interested in these refugees. You ain’t part of the dark army are ya?” The man whispered his question, not wanting to cause a stir within his tavern. Lightning glared at him. “Not even for a second. I need to know because they are my companions. But I have to be sure it is really them first.” With a defeated sigh the tavern master took the gil off the bar. “One of them was an old gent. He looked rather worn but fine-looking for his age—I am practically the same age as him and yet he still looks like a handsome devil! Had the body of a man who is physically fit even!” Lightning shrugged; perhaps Noctis inherited his dark handsomeness from his father after all.  
“There were three ladies with him,” The man continued, “Two of them were like young flowers in the spring, and the other…well she looked terrible with all those wounds. Looked like an Amazon, that one—had lance strapped to her back and had slightly dark skin…”

Lightning felt like a burden had been lifted. Lord Regis, Serah, Vanille, and Fang were all here. Noctis felt Lightning relax and he too did the same.

“You have my thanks.” The queen said and turned on her heels. Noctis glanced at her as she left immediately but with a calm and unhurried stride. The tavern master looked at the prince. “A fine lady you got there. Must be amazing to have a woman who can hold her own; it won’t slow anyone down in my opinion.” Noctis did not respond to this but instead left the tavern.

He found Lightning standing near the oasis. Her arms were crossed over her chest, concealing her luscious breasts from view. Her expression was serious, almost hard but contemplating.

“When all this is over…where will you go?” Lightning asked, not beating around any bush. That was just the way she was, direct and got to the point. Noctis stared at the oasis for a while in silence before he gave his answer, “Anywhere. I am free that way and I enjoy freedom. It is better than being locked away in a palace where you have no choice but to serve others but yourself.” Still selfish, Lightning mentally noted. She made no comment to his statement however and said instead, “I hope you find solace in your decision to roam free then.”

A small twinge of disappointment crawled into Noctis’ mind. He had expected her to lecture him about the wellbeing of his father and so on. To have her easily accept his plans seemed rather…odd.

“And you? What will you do?” He could not resist asking her the question. He never once heard her make plans for herself like he did. The young queen inhaled slowly before giving her answer, “After liberating Bodhum the first thing I plan to do is restore it to its former glory, perhaps even better. Then it all goes from there.” It was not much of a plan, Noctis noticed.

Was there nothing more she wanted to do besides looking after Bodhum? It was like Lightning was an empty shell, someone with no ambition or dreams. Was this what it means to be ruler of one’s country? To give up or not even have your own thoughts of ideals and ambition or even dreams? It made Noctis’ desire for freedom grow. He had no intention to let go of his dreams.

Lightning glanced at Noctis and felt her chest tighten at his form; he was tall, dark, imposing and completely male. A seductive wave of heat burned in the pit of Lightning’s stomach, rising and falling into parts of her she had not known even existed. She noted the young handsome smoothness of his face and observed how his bangs were short but long in the middle. His longest strands of bangs fell over his face, between his eyes. It was what gave him his rather dark and mysterious-looking appearance, but she knew he was anything but dark and brooding. However even his true self was overshadowed by his selfish pain and desires.

“And what if your father finally grows too old to rule? What will you do once he passes on from this life into the next?” Lightning questioned him, her tone serious.

Noctis shrugged lazily. “Who knows for certain? Someone from the council would most likely inherit the kingdom then.” “And that is fine with you? Your people, your companions and kingdom are of no concern to you? Even if Lucis became kingless?” The young queen had a challenging ring in her voice, daring him to make the next move.  
He had thought about it many times. He had imagined himself roaming the open plains as a wolf, unconcerned with human worries and tribulations. Even when Lucis would lose its king to old age at last, Noctis would be hunting his next meal and taking a drink at a nearby stream. That was what he had imagined it would be like should Lucis become kingless.

He told Lightning this and she glared at him disapprovingly. “You are such a child.” She said coldly and offered no more sharp words with her just as sharp tongue.

“Well whatever it is we plan to do later we must concentrate on the now,” Lightning changed the subject before she was sure they might both start arguing over their different views again. Noctis wanted to let her know she was being cowardly for doing so but he held himself back. Oddly enough; usually he would not hesitate to lash at the queen when he found an opening, but this time he felt like letting her be.

Lightning looked up at him. He felt her gaze then locked his eyes with hers. For a while, neither of them spoke and let the peaceful sounds of the town engulf them. Lightning knew she had to break the silence because she had something to say. “… Remember this, Noctis…you are lucky that your father is still by your side and living in this world. You may despise him and every living creature in this world for what you thought you had lost, but know this; never take your father for granted. You should be thankful you still have him. If you did not you are alone, on your own.” Lightning said in a quiet voice. She sounded so serious Noctis wondered what had gotten into her.

“Just keep it in the back of your mind, Prince. I do not expect you to understand or accept what I say, but at least make sure you have those words in mind.” Lightning said, looking back at the oasis. Noctis shook his head at her in disbelief. “I swear your behavior is growing stranger day by day.” Lightning only shrugged in response and sighed tiredly, “Perhaps.”

The calmness was broken with the sound of a crash. Lightning and Noctis whirled around; their hands went to the hilt of their swords.

The residents stopped their activities to look towards the source of the sound. Before long a group of men appeared from around the corner of one of the structures while hauling somebody along.  
Shouts of “Let me go! I did nothing wrong I swear!” could be heard.  
Lightning froze, recognizing the voice in an instant. She watched as the men yanked their prisoner forward roughly. Vanille came into view, looking rather worn out but otherwise, well and healthy.

“Vanille!” Lightning called out to her longtime friend and handmaiden and rushed forward to her aid.

“Vanille!” The young handmaiden could have sword she heard someone call her name in that familiar, deep voice that she knew belonged to Lightning. Vanille dipped her head, knowing that she was most likely hallucinating again, conjuring up images of her friend in her mind.  
Fast and light footsteps approached her direction but Vanille was being hauling about too roughly to notice the on goings around her. She heard her name again, followed by a sharp demand. “Release her!” Vanille looked up and her emerald eyes widened in shock. It could not possibly, could it? Lightning was standing before her, alive and well!

“This one is one of them thieves that always bring us misery!” One of the large men stated while harshly poking at Vanille’s temple with a fleshy finger. The redhead groaned in protest at the rough treatment. Noctis made his way over to stand besides Lightning. He glanced at Vanille then noted the look upon Lightning’s face. Her blue eyes turned steely and her body tensed in a rather anxious and protective way.

“She is not one of the thieves. She is with me.” Lightning said, nodding at Vanille. “What did she ever do to make you suspect she was one of those desert thieves?”

The one in charge puffed up his chest indignantly. “This one’s been skulking about town a lot recently, looking over her shoulders like she had committed a crime! Yeh, at first we thought nothing of it until I see her running about with Old Man Bal’s golden dagger!” The man called one of his companions forward to show Lightning the golden dagger as proof. “She had been stealing it and tried to escape with it!” The leader said.

Vanille shook her head. “I did _not_ steal it! Fang and I have been searching for that dagger for days! Old Man Bal himself requested that we find it for him! It’s true! The real bandits were the ones who stole it and I only found it!” “Shut yer trap!” Another man yelled at her, gripping her shoulders painfully. Vanille yelped at the force.

Lightning clenched her fists. “Unhand her now.”

The men scoffed. “Who do ye think ye are? Yer not our queen or anyone like that!” The man with the gold dagger spat. Lightning was tempted to tell them who she truly was; it would make things easier and make them obey her easily but it was dangerous to reveal her true identity out in the open when Bodhum was infested with soldiers from Nifleheim and Midgar. And since Dead Dunes was one of the towns that rested in-between Bodhum and Lucis, there was no doubt that men from the dark army could be hiding about.

“No. I am not,” Lightning said, “But I know this woman and I know she is not a thief. If you doubt her honesty then why not bring her and the dagger to this Old Man Bal since he is the victim here. If he says she stole the dagger then you may take her away, but if not then you will hand her to me.”

Her voice was laced with confidence, it made Noctis shiver. His body reacted to her low, deep, yet seductively feminine voice. The husky sound drove him nearly insane every night in his sleep but he had managed to resist its alluring sound until now.  
The prince watched as the men debated amongst themselves before they turned their attention to Lightning again. The leader crossed his arms. “Alright then, stranger. We will go see Old Man Bal. If we prove you wrong then you have to let yourself be locked up with your friend. After all, how can we be sure you’re not a thief as well, trying to save your friend?”

Vanille’s eyes widened at his words but what made her fall into even more disbelief was when Lightning agreed.

Noctis raised an eyebrow in amusement. Lightning was completely confident and it showed in her stance and the way her eyes gleamed dangerously. Noctis knew Vanille was no thief; it was Lightning’s demeanor that had him intrigued. He knew that at this moment she had brought out the politician side of herself; a side that was austere, calm, and collected. Observant, both good and careful with her words just as politicians—good and honest ones—should be.

The walk to Old Man Bal’s took no more than a minute or two.

It was there that the party saw an old man sitting at the door of his residence. He was humming a gentle tune to himself and his eyes were closed. It was the picture of an elderly man in peace. The leader of the group holding Vanille captive cleared his throat.  
Old Man Bal opened his eyes and looked up at the unexpected guests. “Oh my… Is something the  matter?” He noticed Vanille and his eyes widened.

“I believe this belongs to you.” The man holding the gold dagger handed the item back to its true owner. Old Man Bal smiled in relief. “Oh thank goodness! I don’t know where I would be without this dagger. It was passed down in my family for many generations.” He looked at Vanille and grinned. “Thank you for finding it, Miss Vanille.”

The men blinked in surprise then saw Vanille’s warm smile. “Old Man Bal? Does this mean you really did send this young lass out to get your dagger?” The leader asked.

Placing his dagger down by his side, the elderly man nodded. “Why yes. A few days ago after the bandits raided our town again; Miss Vanille and her friend found me sulking and offered to return my golden dagger from those bandits. It took a while but now it is finally back in my hands.”

Lightning glared at the large man and gestured at the redhead. With a defeated sigh, the man took out his knife and cut the ropes binding Vanille’s wrists.  
Once she was free, Vanille wasted no time in jumping up and wrapping her arms around Lightning’s neck. The young monarch grunted uncomfortably and cleared her throat, trying to decrease the amount of awkwardness she felt at the moment.

She pat the younger woman’s back. “Vanille…I need to breathe, please.” Right away the handmaiden pulled away but kept her hands on Lightning’s shoulders.

“It is really you!” Vanille could not help the crack in her voice or the emotional tone. The queen nodded. “Yes. It is me. Vanille, where are the others? Are they…?”  
At those words, the redhead jumped. “I nearly forgot! The others are waiting for me! I must have kept them waiting!” She grabbed Lightning’s hand and pulled her along.

Lightning groaned then yanked at Noctis’ sleeve, hauling him along just as Vanille was doing to her. The prince grunted and stumbled before glaring at Lightning who returned the expression. As they hurried on, they left the men and Old Man Bal in the dust. 

* * *

 

“Where is she?” Fang paced restlessly. “Vanille should have been back by now; she is always on time!” She exclaimed as she banged her fists on the wooden table, startling Serah.

The young Farron shook her head. “Calm yourself, Fang. I am sure Vanille is all right; she knows how to handle herself well enough.” Fang huffed and looked out of the window once again. “I swear if she does not get here within the next minute I will tear down this town until I find her.” Fang swore, hitting the wall with her fist.

“Oh Fang! There is no need to do that!” Vanille’s voice rang in everyone’s ears. The party turned to see Vanille smiling brightly at them, and along with her were Lightning and Noctis.

Serah got up and ran to her sister, tackling her in the same way Vanille had. “Lightning! Oh Sister! I knew you would not die easily!” Lightning stroked her younger sibling’s hair. “Forgive me, Serah.” The queen kissed the top of Serah’s head apologetically and her hands rubbed her back soothingly.  
Fang shook her head at Vanille and tapped her forehead. “You worried me to death! Now what do you have to say for yourself, eh?” The handmaiden blushed in embarrassment before Fang sighed. “Go ahead and clean yourself up, little one.”

Once Vanille left the room, the general turned to the queen. Lightning kept a steady hold on Serah. Fang glared at her friend before pulling her arm back and punching Lightning’s face.

The entire room gasped but to their surprise, Lightning chuckled and wiped her face with her wrist. “Thank you, Fang. I am sorry for making you worry so much.” Fang shrugged nonchalantly. “Just try not to turn this into a habit; I do not wish to have a heart attack at such a young age.” Fang chuckled at her own joke. Lightning sighed. “No promises.”

Regis laughed, relieved that all seemed to be well once again. He looked at Noctis and cleared his throat. “My son? Is there something troubling you?” Noctis looked at his father then frowned. “It is not of your concern.” He dismissed with a wave of a hand; he did not feel like sharing any sentimental moments.

“You face is fully healed! Thank Etro.” Serah said, taking in Lightning’s smooth features; her face now lacked the large gashes that had been obtained from the gigantic silver lobo. Lightning nodded stiffly. “And you, Serah? How are you?” She asked. The younger sister lowered her head. “I had sent a message to Palumpolum not too long ago, just to reassure Snow that I was all right. I had heard that my absence had caused quite a stir…”

“Understandable. I also hope that husband of yours knows that you intend to stay hidden until further notice…?” Lightning stared down at Serah and her sibling nodded. “Yes. I mentioned it in my note. We have been sending messages back and forth my messenger birds.”

Noctis looked at Serah. “So that way it might not be too obvious that you are communicating with allies, correct?” He was answered with a nod.

“Damn that Caius! Because of him the chaos will spread and infect everything in Bodhum!” Fang cursed loudly just as Vanille repapered now dressed in fresh clothes.  
Lightning leaned against the wall, deep in thought. Noctis yawned loudly and did not bother to smother the sound. These matters are of no concern to him anyway. Fang seemed to take offense but refrained herself from attacking the prince.

For now they were all safe by taking refuge in Dead Dunes but if things continued the way they did, who knew what else could happen to either them or the rest of the Farron kingdom. And if they waited too long to make their next move, the rest of the dark kingdoms were sure to follow Caius and overtake the rest of the Alliance. Lightning’s eyes widened. “Serah, fetch me some paper! Fang, I need you to be ready to give a few letters to some messenger birds.”  
As the young queen moved over to the desk as Serah provided several parchments and Vanille placed a quill and ink pot on the table.

“What is this all about?” Fang wondered out loud. Noctis shrugged, not sure himself.

Serah and Vanille looked over Lightning’s shoulders as she wrote at a hurried pace. “What exactly is it you plan to do, Sister?” “I assume that Caius believes me to still be dead, or at least missing. If they remain ignorant of the truth there is a chance that we may be able to liberate Bodhum. But it will not be as simple as just charging in to surprise them.” Lightning explained.  
Fang groaned, “Make some sense, woman!” Lightning rolled her eyes but did not cease her writings. “I plan to alert the Alliance of our presence however the news will only be known to the rulers alone.”

“So you plan to send out letters to each king and queen of the Alliance by messenger birds?” Vanille asked, wondering if she got that part correct.

Lightning nodded. “Yes, but not all of them. Only a chosen few.” “And who might those be?” Regis asked, intrigued. Lightning stared at what she wrote before answering, “To Cloud and Tifa of Nibelheim, and to Squall and Rinoa of Balamb. Those two are the ones who I wish to inform the most; the others of the Alliance will receive a different notice. I will also send word to Lucis that Lord Regis is well.” Lightning then handed three letters to Fang. Her general looked skeptical. “I hope you know what you are doing…”

The young queen stood up from the desk. “The details they need to know are written in the letters. It is important that it reaches them.” Fang nodded in understanding and left.

“My plan is simple; I let it be known to the chosen rulers that we intend to meet with them. Once we have gathered we have initiate contact with the rest of the Alliance while also making sure the Cruor Mucro remains in the dark.” Lightning explained, pacing the room slowly.  
Regis placed a hand under his chin in thought. “It could work. But another issue is how to travel to Nibelheim and then Balamb without drawing attention to ourselves.”

“Not everyone is familiar with our faces so it should not be too much of a problem for us to find transportation. However there is also the matter of the possibilities that some men from the dark armies may have been sent to blend in with common society in order to catch a glimpse of us and report our whereabouts to their lords.” Lightning said. Her demeanor was once again that of a queen, and one who was determined to win her homeland back at all costs while taking cautious steps.

Fang returned shortly, reporting that three messenger birds had been sent on their way to deliver Lightning’s message. The young queen nodded in approval.

“So then…how shall we do this?” Fang asked, seeming eager for some excitement to begin. Lightning pinned her with a look to remind her to remain patient. “I suggest we travel to Nibelheim first, and once the Lord and Lady Strife have met with us then we should have no trouble reaching Balamb wither their aid,” Lightning paused for a moment to think, “… Lord Regis I think it would be best if you returned to your own kingdom while the rest of us carry out this plan.”

The aging king looked surprised. “She is right, Sire.” Vanille agreed, “In your current condition it might be bad for you should we encounter any casualties.” Regis sighed and ran a hand down his sleeked-back hair. “I suppose I cannot argue with that. However, let me provide assistance from my palace to aid you all.” Lightning agreed, “Fair enough.”

Serah twiddled her thumbs. “We just only met again and already we must plan…”

Lightning looked at her sister. “Forgive me Serah, but you must realize the urgency of our situation.” She said, trying not to sound too stern. But Serah shook her head. “No, Lightning. I meant I just got you back, but because of the pinch we are in I may lose you again. It all feels like events are moving too fast, too soon and I have not even managed to stop to catch my breath.”  
Guilt crawled its way into Lightning’s stomach. She approached Serah who sat on one of the beds and kneeled before her. “You must understand that I am more concerned with your safety and everyone’s wellbeing more than my throne. If I had to choose, I would choose to keep you safe over having my throne.”

Serah frowned. “Do not say such things, Sister!” “I know what I am saying Serah.” Lightning reassured, taking her younger sister’s hands in hers. “Yes, I know that but…that is what troubles me. I do not want to live in a safe world if it means you would not be there. What kind of world is that?”

Noctis felt his heart stop as he listened to the sisters’ exchange. His father as well as Fang and Vanille watched in silence as the Farrons spoke. However Noctis could feel the strange surge of emotions blast through his body once again.  
Was it fear that he felt? Was it worry? Was it annoyance or hatred? He was not sure but he was certain it might be a combination of all those emotions, creating a more confusing feeling that he cannot put into words or actions despite how strong it was beginning to grow in him.

“Do you doubt me, Serah?” Lightning asked, sincerity written in her eyes.

The younger Farron shook her head. “I trust you more than anything Sister. But I do not want to hear you say things like that. I know you would risk yourself for the kingdom, for _me_ as well, but that is not how I want it. I would want to see a better world by your side; even with Snow there with me every step of the way, it would still not be complete without you.”  
Lightning kept her gaze on Serah. “I am strong, Serah. I will not die and you know this.” “But do _you_?” Serah questioned seriously.

Instead of responding, Lightning stroked her sister’s hair comfortingly, a rather surprising gesture to see from the young iron-hearted queen of Bodhum.

Noctis swallowed. He felt like he needed to escape, if he did not he might fall under the influence of the gentle scene before him. He was desperate to avoid this strange emotion at all costs, desperate to run away from Lightning Farron. Another part of him wanted another taste of her but he ruthlessly denied that side of him, reminding himself that he was to never give himself to another woman. He wanted to hold on despite the voice in his head reminding him that nothing had been real and even if he wished it to be, it would change nothing.

He wanted to leave, get away and escape while he still had the chance and the desire to roam free as he pleased, but he was rooted on the spot, taking in Lightning’s secret, tender side. She had shown much concern in her eyes when she had seen Vanille held captive under false assumptions and even allowed the younger woman to wrap her arms around her neck without trying to push her away. She showed her tender side when Fang hit her and merely thanked the huntress who in return forgave Lightning for the worries and heartaches. Even with Noctis’ own father, Regis she showed concern for his wellbeing despite how it did not seem obvious enough.

And now she showed it even more with her sister, Serah. Noctis knew Serah was the most crucial piece in Lightning’s life. She would step down from her throne and rank if it meant keeping Serah safe and the younger Farron worries for her older sister as well. She was determined to keep Lightning by her side and to stay by Lightning’s side. It was natural because they were sisters. But their bond ran deeper than most siblings.

Noctis had expected—had _wanted_ Lightning to show her more merciless and ruthless side. He had wanted Lightning to show her most dark persona, because if she did then he would have an excuse not to remain close to her, and to dislike her.

Instead she was here being not just a queen but a loving and devoted sister and friend. This was not how Noctis wanted it to turn out. He had compared Stella’s sweet and loving nature to Lightning’s collected and cold persona, compared how Stella knew how to love and touch him while Lightning knew nothing of the sort and perhaps never will.  
His mind kept telling him that none of Stella’s loving nature had been real but instead they were mere tricks to weaken his resolve around her. But he wanted to continue seeing her that way, continue claiming that Stella was beautiful inside and out so that he would not have to feel so drawn to Lightning. It was cowardly but it was the only way.

Regis noticed his son’s distressed expression. He wanted to embrace his son and comfort him but he knew that Noctis would only push him away.

Lightning had been gracious to his son despite how withdrawn and overshadowed he was. Regis prayed to see his son’s true face again for even a brief second. Because the man that was standing in this very room was not Noctis Lucis Caelum; it was instead a man who had been scorned and now lusts for punishment, a glutton for pain. This was not how Noctis truly was. 

* * *

 

Noctis had been trying hard to avoid any sort of contact with Lightning but was beginning to see that it was nearly impossible when he found her reuniting with Odin at the stables that was right next to their temporary residence.  
They had moved their belongings—or rather, their cloaks—and opted to stay with Serah and the others. Lightning had then revealed that she had kept Fabula Nove Crystallis underneath her cloak, much to Fang’s amusement.

Lightning gently caressed her steed’s snout, whispering words to him which earned her a gentle nudge from Odin. The horse snorted quietly and lovingly nuzzled his queen.  
“You are still every bit of the wild horse I knew since we first met. I am…glad.” Lightning admitted and Odin neighed in appreciation. His pure white mane and tail was a contrast against his pure black body but it was what made him unique and beautiful, and Lightning knew that well.

She stroked Odin’s neck before exiting the stables after promising to visit him again later.

Noctis pressed himself against the side of the stable but Lightning sensed him there. “Enough games, Noctis. You are a little too old for that now.” The prince frowned at her. “I wish you would stop appearing wherever I turn.” He growled. Lightning humphed and crossed her arms. “I could say the same thing to you as well.”   
She walked off, leaving him alone. Noctis felt his chest tighten both in irritation and fascination; he was hopelessly drawn to Lightning though he wished he wasn’t. He would wish for it more than once but the gods seem to enjoy tormenting him.

Lightning was no better. She had begun to feel unusual and unlike herself ever since the prince touched her in such a way the other night and at the inn at the settlement. Her lips were beginning to crave for another touch, another taste of him.  
She was curious and confused, now more and ever. If there was a cure for the strange heat inside her she could gladly take the remedy but she was not naïve to believe that there was such a thing. Noctis’ face was beginning to haunt her in her sleep and it only led to more questions, questions she did not dare ask advice for.

Even now she could still feel, smell the blood of her enemies on her hands. Throughout her life she had fell many foes, spoken words that were for those way beyond her years. Despite the success, despite the title and power she had, Lightning knew that deep inside no matter what she did she would always feel empty.

She could easily defeat an entire battalion single-handedly if she needed to but nothing could ever fill the empty void that had emerged and grown inside of her heart. Feeling empty was one of the only emotions she knew how to feel. She felt pain, sorrow, and emptiness. She envied Noctis for being able to experience other feelings that she had been unable to. He had loved; he had felt happiness, hurt, heartbreak, and even solace at times. He had more than she could ever hope to have. It pained her to watch him let it all go to waste for a mere image conjured by the Cruor Mucro’s smoke-and-mirriors.

Noctis had a father still, and that was another reason Lightning envied him. Until now she wondered what it felt like to be in the arms of a father or mother. And she knew Serah felt the same.

Even still, this strange warmth that was burning her every sense kept Lightning awake at night because the confusion would not let her sleep for even a second. Even should she closed her eyes, she would see Noctis in her sleep; which was odd in her opinion.  
She opened and closed her fists, recalling the feeling of his hard muscles underneath her fingers all due to an accidental step. Again, her lips seem to ache with want and desire for contact.

The young queen shook her head. This confusion was going to be the death of her.


	24. Primoris Erroris

All was soon arranged after Lightning had sent her message off to the two kingdoms she had wished to notify. Dead Dunes proved to be a safe enough haven to everyone, provided that none of them had been caught outside at night and robbed by bandits.  
Fang had been impatient at times but she knew better than to decide to just charge in through Bodhum’s gates while the enemy had it conquered—she was not like the reckless prince.

Lightning remained by Serah’s side for most of the days, continuously training her sister even harder. The younger Farron never complained and did her best to keep up with Lightning’s training. She still have yet to master using arrows created by magic rather than regular arrows; it proved difficult indeed and Serah only managed to hold the image of the arrows for only a mere few seconds. Lightning had encouraged her that she was starting to make progress but Serah was determined to get it right.

The young Farron inhaled calmly and pulled the string of her bow back. Her arm ached with how long she had been training and holding her position. Serah concentrated until an arrow of white light materialized on her bow.

Unknown to her, Lightning stood nearby, keeping sentry over her sibling as she trained. Lightning was impressed with how long Serah had been training despite the heat of the desert town; every one of them had exchanged their long cloaks for simpler tunics without sleeves. It was more refreshing and allowed them to move about without having to worry about burning in the heat.

Serah tried not to lose her grip and struggled to keep her aim steady but her arms were beginning to feel tired from all the strain. Until she was able to fully materialize the arrow, Serah let go. The white arrow flew forwards but vanished before it could hit its target.

She groaned in dismay then heard a deep chuckle. Serah turned and blushed upon seeing her sister standing in the shade watching her. Lightning approached and placed a hand on Serah’s head. “You did even better than before. Soon it will be easy for you to summon arrows without having to exert this much effort.” “But why did the arrow…?” Serah trailed off in her words and looked over her shoulder towards where the arrow simply vanished.

“You are tired, Sister. You have already spent much energy training for hours; it is about time you rest.” Lightning explained as she ushered Serah towards the shade. “You did well; I think you deserve a break now.” The queen said, stroking her sister’s hair gently. With a tired sigh, Serah sat back against the palm tree and relaxed.

The party had gone to the oasis to train; it was a convenient spot since it provided them with space and water to drink as well as the shades of the trees should anyone of them needed to rest.

Fang sat there on the sand close to the water. “Hmph. Dead Dunes is convenient but I cannot stand staying here for longer than we have to be,” She grumbled. Lightning kneeled beside Fang and closed her eyes to meditate.   
“This may take time, Fang. But remember as long as we remain anonymous the Cruor Mucro should not be able to suspect. Let them feel that they are in control and once they become too dependent on it, we take that power away, leaving them helpless and open to attack.” Lightning said sagely, keeping her eyes closed. Despite the heat she meditated rather well.

Vanille joined Serah under the shade. “You did really well, Serah. That arrow looked amazing.” Serah blushed shyly. “Thank you Vanille. I nearly perfect it, didn’t I?” “Most certainly!” Vanille exclaimed in excitement, “Next time you will not need to worry about losing arrows. I’d say it would lighten your load.” Serah nodded in agreement to Vanille’s words.

The two of them watched as Fang and Lightning meditated by the water, seemingly unbothered by the sun’s blinding rays and heat. Though they could see sweat forming on their bodies and dripping down their chin and sliding down their arms. Serah smiled; she liked what her sister was now wearing, it looked rather nice on her.

Lightning was currently dressed in rugged brownish-green tunic with no sleeves. Her upper right arm was shaded by a brown cloth that hung from the shoulder of the tunic, her breeches were the same color as the tunic and around the left side of her waist hung a brown pouch while on the right was a thick brown sash, almost like the feather sash on her silver armor. The short boots on her feet were black and her breeches matched the color of her tunic as well. Across her chest was a brown belt that went all the way to the cloth on her shoulder.   
A round golden emblem with a maiden’s face was pinned onto the belt with a smaller one in the middle of the belt that had a pouch at the bottom. At Vanille’s insistence, Lightning’s wore three bracelets on her right wrist while her left hand up to her forearm was covered in a black glove with no fingers, on her left arm; around her bicep was a white wrapping. And finally, a brown rugged and torn cape hung down the left side of her back.

Lightning looked like she fit right in with the rest of Dead Dunes. Serah giggled; it seems her sister can wear just about any garment and look splendid in it. Though her older sister did not want to wear the bracelets Vanille had insisted on it, saying that her right arm looked too empty since only her left hand had a glove.

The young queen was uncomfortable with such accessories on her wrist but came to ignore it altogether, and much to Vanille’s delight, she never bothered to take them off.

Noctis kept a distance from Lightning and her friends. Despite the fact that he had gotten to know them a bit more he still refused to be too near the young queen.  
Regis watched his son, unsure of what to do with his unruly son. As a father he wanted nothing more than to erase the darkness and pain from his son’s heart. It was truly unfair.

The prince kept staring at the four women but his eyes kept falling on Lightning over and over again. He did not know why he could not stop looking at her, glaring at her… No matter what his expression or emotion was his eyes would always fall on her. Fall on Lightning.  
How he despised what he had become, betraying his own vow for the queen of Bodhum; and what made it worse was the fact that Lightning did nothing wrong. There was nothing she did that he could place blame on, but he wanted to blame her anyway like how he blamed everyone else in the world.

But day by day he was finding it difficult to place any blame on Lightning no matter how much he wanted to hate her.

In frustration, Noctis ran a hand through his messy spiked hair. He had come along with everyone else to the oasis to train but he kept losing focus no matter what he did. His sights would always fall on Lightning as she trained with her sister, even when she meditated with Fang. In the end the prince gave up trying to train; the distraction was too much for him to bear.  
He thought of transforming into the wolf but he was not stupid enough to frighten the population or give away their current position to the enemy; he was stuck with them and as long as they were out of sight from the enemy so would he.

He had thought of escaping into the night but Lightning would always be awake either to stand watch or because she simply could not sleep. Fang too would remain awake; ever the general of Bodhum’s army, she would keep a firm sentry until Lightning took her place. There were also times when Regis would stand watch at the window or Serah staying awake to talk with her sister.

All in all, his idea to escape would be in vain due to the night watches. They had all decided to keep watch over their residence in case the dark army of the bandits of the desert decided to break in. In the event that either party would decide to break in and raid a home, Lightning and the others would be awakened by whoever was keeping watch and escape before anyone notices.  
It was a brilliant idea to keep them secure for the night, but at the same time Noctis disliked the idea since the negative effect would be that his escape could easily be detected. Fang and Lightning were the most dangerous due to their extremely keen senses.

So reluctantly Noctis gave in and remained with them. However his desire to leave everything and everyone behind did not slip from his mind.

Lightning opened her eyes and stood up. She placed her hand above her eyes as she looked upwards; the sun was high in the sky now and it was growing hotter. She returned to the shade while Fang decided to stay there a while longer.  
Vanille and Serah stood up as Lightning came to them. They requested permission to explore more of Dead Dunes to which Lightning allowed with a simple nod. She cautioned them and they understood before they went off, leaving Lightning alone under the shade of the tree.

The young queen rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the sweat coating her skin. Oddly enough her tunic did not seem to be affected by the heat and sweat. Perhaps this kind of clothing was useful after all. And it was much easier to move around under the heat with what she was currently wearing rather than her white battered cloak and hood.

She glanced to the side to see Lord Regis resting himself with Noctis sitting on the soft sand a few feet away. One could easily mistake the prince for a lone wolf—considering he took the form of a wolf at will—but Lightning knew better. She perceived the prince as an introvert instead; he kept to himself and mostly like did not socialize as much due to perhaps a shy nature?   
It was Lightning’s best guess at the very least. She knew Noctis to be someone who was arrogant, sad, angry, confused, and all but given up on life. But knowing what had made him this way was a dead giveaway to the fact that this was not his true nature.

She had stories of Prince Noctis, of how charming of a gentleman he was. Although said to be a shy sort of man he was everything a woman would love in a man; strong, tall, dark, and handsome. Lightning scoffed. What kind of standards did these ladies follow? Were those four factors all they look for in a male figure? It was shallow in her opinion.

Perhaps she was just abnormal? She never did mingle much or fit in with other refined ladies despite her title as queen. Instead she remained on the royal seat during balls or staying behind in a corner or even spending all her time out on the balcony until she was needed inside. The rose garden below the garden was also a wonderful refuge for her during such formal events.

It reminded Lightning that she had never met or encountered Noctis in any of the balls or events before. Only Regis had attended but never Noctis. It made Lightning curious about how the prince was when in a ball. Was he as ‘charming’ as most people claimed before his heart was taken by the darkness of sorrow? She may never know but at least she knew the prince was not truly a dark and gloomy individual. At least she hoped so.   
Even Regis had once admitted to her that he had not always been this way until the raid from three years ago. Lightning then wondered if it truly was hard to let the past go even after all those years.

She was beginning to view Noctis in a rather different way now, in a physical way at least. To her he was still an arrogant buffoon who throws his life away so easily as if it were nothing but rotten meat. However her eyes seem to be hallucinating whenever she would look at him, even if it were just a glimpse.

To her dismay he was beginning to resemble an Adonis with his perfectly sculpted male body which she had on a few occasions accidentally touched when she what she had been trying to do was avoid such contact; she could tell Noctis was doing the same thing but was as unsuccessful as she was. Lightning wondered if her eyes had been injured during her battle with Caius and Sephiroth when they attacked her with the flare spell; it was unusual for her to notice a man in such a way no matter how daringly and devilishly handsome they were.

She had always been more concerned with the kingdom’s affairs, Serah’s wellbeing and her people’s needs. There had been no need to admire the bodies of men—it was nothing but a simple and shallow game that women with nothing else to do play to pass the time.

Lightning had tried to deny her curious thoughts and her body’s involuntary attempts to move closer to Noctis to try and see what else there was to learn. But she refused to let herself do so. She was a full-grown woman, a queen not a child of three years.  
When she had been young it was natural for her to curiously follow the prince everywhere when she first saw him and his three friends. She had wondered what and who they were; they were like her, smaller than adults but they were bigger than her and seemed to know more words.

But now at this age Lightning need not act in such a way. She was not a child—the moment she took the throne she was no longer a child.

Her chest tightened whenever she would look at him now and she worried it might distract her one day. She tried to take calm breaths before looking away from the prince and his father.  
Fang was now taking a break, splashing cold water from the oasis all over herself. Lightning leaned back on her arms and wondered what Serah and Vanille were doing at the moment. Hopefully they were not up to any mischief as they usually do when they were children and Lightning had always been the witness to every prank they played. She had seen them plan it, engage it, and then saw them flee the scene.

Though she admitted it had been amusing most of the time despite the little disasters they created and left trailing behind them.

Unable to sit back for much longer, Lightning to her feet and headed off in the direction Vanille and Serah had gone. She signaled at Fang and the general nodded at her in response. The tattered cape trailed behind Lightning as she went.  
She walked past Regis and Noctis, not sparing them a glance. Noctis huffed and tried to ignore the smell of her hair as a slight breeze blew past, sending the scent into his nostrils. He swallowed hard and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The tempting scent of the queen seemed to even lure the wolf to her; at the moment Noctis felt like the his wolf—his other half—wanted to rush back into the town where Lightning had gone and chase her while on all four paws. He would follow her seductive scent and then—

Noctis gasped and choked on his own breathing. What in the world had he been thinking? Even his wolf side desired and lusted after her now. He had thought the wolf was more reasonable, smarter, and willing to stay away from anyone or attack them should they threaten him. He had trusted the wolf to be the only thing that would keep him safe from dangers such as this but even that was failing him as well. Why must everyone and everything let him down?  
But now he could feel the wolf inside him was slowly turning into nothing but a dog that was rolling onto its back, showing its belly as a sign of submission. Submission to Lightning Farron no doubt.

But Noctis refused to allow himself to do so. He will not relent no matter how tempting, how delicious her lips were. Even the wolf would never have the chance to run to Lightning and wag his tail at her.

Still, it was like his body and soul was craving for more and even more still. The more he denied, the more the desire grew but he refused to break his own vow.  
At that thought, his body seemed to react rather violently in protest. He suddenly felt the urge to turn into the wolf and rush to Lightning’s side, and taste her. Noctis grit his sharpening teeth as his primal side began transforming him slowly, starting with his teeth which were now partially resembling fangs.

Regis had been watching his son for some time now and the more he observed the more he noticed that Queen Lightning had made an impact on Noctis whether he wanted it or not.

The king knew his son was in no pain; he was merely resisting something that was moving inside of him, perhaps changing him in some ways. All he could do was watch and not interfere. His son and the young queen were grown adults; they did not need any assistance from him or anyone else unless there was a desperate need for aid.

Somehow Noctis had resisted his wolfish desires and had settled back to his normal state. It had been irritating and difficult to remove Lightning from his mind but within an instant the image of her face appeared again. But this time the wolf was kept under control.  
How much more? How much longer did he have to suffer this way? If he left now he would be without burden, and certainly without a desire for Lightning’s taste.

Even now he could feel his heart drumming from within his chest, beating like a powerful quake spell that was threatening to burst out of him. He loved someone else and he still does, but this strange beating of his heart was something he had never felt before—entirely new to him.

Never in those past three years did his heart react this way. Usually whenever he saw his lady love his heart would jump up and down but right now it was trembling like an earthquake inside him. Was he finally falling apart and heading towards death? Or was it something else that he had no noticed before? He was not sure what to make of it.

Giving up, Noctis got up and dusted his breeches off before he returned to the town. Regis got up as well but joined Fang instead. 

* * *

 

Lightning found her sister and Vanille taking a look at several merchandises on display at some of the stalls. She approached them and they greeted her while asking her opinion on the material of the carpet they were looking at.  
To the merchant’s surprise, Lightning knew the material used to make the carpet. She complimented the merchant for his honest work. “To be honest it is hard obtaining the real thing especially with how things are now.” The man said. Lightning nodded slightly, “That is understandable. But continue honest work and you may get far; your items are indeed of good quality despite the hardships you mentioned.”

Vanille and Serah grinned at one another and the merchant blushed. “I…well… Thank you for the kind words, Miss…?”

Lightning turned on her heel. “Vanille, Serah, remember to return to our residence before it gets dark.” Without another word she left the two younger women. Serah giggled and Vanille gave the merchant a reassuring look. “She does not like talking about herself.” She said. It was part of the truth. After all, Lightning was a solitary woman who keeps quiet about many things concerning herself.

The young queen spent most of her time strolling about. But even then she made sure to be aware of her surroundings; she refused to be caught daydreaming and wandering off like a lost lamb.

She paused for a moment, her senses on high alert. For a long while it felt as if she was watched but she relaxed upon realizing that it was nothing worth worrying over.  
Lightning knew the prince was following her again, for what reason she had no idea. The man clearly despised her and yet he would trail after her. Was he that eager for a fight with her? Shrugging it off, she continued her walk, aware that Noctis would be behind her at a distance. She would allow him to think that he was invincible. For now.

Noctis kept behind her at a few feet away, far enough to follow behind without being noticed. He tensed when she’d pause to take in her surroundings before she continued walking. Still, he knew better than to underestimate her senses; she either noticed him or perhaps she was aware she was being followed did not know it was him.

Either way, he continued to follow. But truth to be told, he did not know why he suddenly decided to stalk her steps. Perhaps the wolf inside him wanted to know something, needed to learn something. Whatever it was he hoped it was worthwhile because he had argued with himself for so long before he had made up his mind on what his next move should be.

He steeled himself mentally, hoping he actually knew what he was doing but it seems that it was his instincts that were taking over rather than his mind.

“How long do you plan to follow my every step?” Lightning called out to him. Noctis mentally cursed; so she _did_ know he was there. Giving up on silently following, he moved closer until he was a mere feet away. The two of them glared at one another, neither saying a word to spite the other. Lightning was not in the mood to argue with him and he was not in the mood to be outsmarted by Lightning’s politician tongue.

“There was nothing better for me to do.” Noctis said with a huff, though at the back of his mind his conscious contradicted him by reminding him that he was just saying it as an excuse. Noctis did not like it in the least bit.

Lightning did not seem to believe him but she left it be. She did not feel like retorting back at Noctis or waste her breath arguing with him in general. Noctis did not want to either but his bruised pride was keeping him from closing his mouth but this time he managed to control himself.  
The queen continued her wanderings with Noctis following at a distance but they refused to speak yet again. There were times that they felt as if they understood each other more when they were silent but they—especially Noctis—wanted none of these strange special feelings. Whatever it was.

Dead Dunes was rather interesting for a desert town. It was a shame that it was constantly being plagued by raids from simple thieves who were only able to intimidate the residence with their numbers and equipment.

When Fang had explained to Lightning about the thieves who ran amok at night, Lightning knew they were nothing but ruffians who managed to frighten hard-working honest people because they spoke so loudly and ran about swinging dangerous weapons like mindless baboons. And there were many of them. But despite that if their cowardice was exploited then for certain they will refrain from attacking Dead Dunes, at least for a while.  
Fang had thought it would be a good idea to fight the thieves but Lightning decided to keep that idea back for a while; she had agreed that fighting the ruffians might be the best idea since they might need to move about at night, but now was not the time.

Lightning hated waiting for too long and just like Fang she could be quite impatient as well. But if she did not watch her steps she was sure that every one of them would fall into the pit of a trap or a monster’s belly. As much as her impatient side hated it, she had to tread carefully.

Noctis was another matter; with the way he was he could be entirely reckless and not just impatient. If he were to step outside at night while bandits ran amok it was most certain that he would challenge them to a fight no matter what the odds. That could cost them all everything, and most likely the revelation of their identities as well. Because this fact, Lightning was determined to keep an eye on the prince while ignoring the strange dizzying feeling she had whenever she looked at him.

It made no sense to her. Noctis was just a man. A man in denial who loved pain and punishment, so why did a mere look at his face sends her head spiraling about?

However she was unaware that Noctis too felt like his mind had entered the great beyond whenever his eyes caught sight of her. He was not sure what it meant; the feelings of love he had when Stella had been alive were much different, simpler. But Lightning was unknowingly coaxing out strange calamities from inside of his chest.

Noctis risked a glance at Lightning and took in her new clothing. It looking surprisingly good on her like it was meant to fit her. She blended in so well, much to his surprise. Noctis had always expected that most of royalty would be more than uncomfortable with common clothing but Lightning seemed all too comfortable. She did not fidget or grimace at what she was wearing. Instead she walked about as if she had worn this strange samurai-like garment all her life. It was slightly impressive…perhaps.

Lightning scoffed. She was beginning to feel restless again. There was nothing else to do except to remain anonymous and wait for a while longer. Suddenly her eyes stared at the structures of the houses and other objects around her.  
Making up her mind, Lightning turned back towards the areas she had walked by before. Noctis raised an eyebrow at her but he followed behind, wondering what she was up to if she was going back. Lightning had proved herself to be unpredictable.

He continued to watch her every move but was stunned when she began climbing some of the houses. She moved so fast she could have been a creature that lived within the confines of the trees.

Lightning began running across the rooftops, jumping from roof to roof without even stumbling. The prince grunted and climbed up the house just as she did then made a dash forward to catch up to her. Soon he was not too far behind. Lightning glanced over her shoulder at him and at that very instant the fires of their competitive nature began to burn.

Noctis picked up his speed and quickly gained on Lightning but she moved even faster, living up to her given name.

Confusing him for a moment, Lightning turned to another direction and made a far jump. She grabbed onto a wooden pole and slid down. Noctis refused to be outdone by a woman and followed the path she took, moving just as fast and smoothly as she did.  
The queen ran towards the wall of the tavern and immediately she ran up the walls and back onto the rooftops again. With a grunt, Noctis jumped and landed right behind her and sprinted off with her still not giving up her position as first.

A gap between two ledges on the side of the structure appeared before the two monarchs.

Lightning did not stop for a moment but instead of jumping the gap she slid to the side of the wall and ran across. Noctis’ eyes widened; Lightning was capable of a wall-run as well? It seems she had not been showing her true potential the whole time he had seen her fight, nor did she show that she was capable of freerunning. But then again, he too had been holding back his own true potential.

In a burst of speed he sprinted, easily running along the wall to reach the queen again. Lightning was impressed; the prince did seem to have some fire in him after all. Interesting…   
She smirked, deciding it was time she showed her true nature when faced with a physical challenge. Be it a battle or a simple competition of speed.

Both prince and queen leapt from roof to roof, ignoring any passerby who may have noticed them.

At the rate of how fast they were going, they were certain that their ears were already ringing from the gusts of wind that was hitting their face due to their incredibly impressive bursts of speed. Their feet looked as if they were not even touching solid surface and looked like they were both flying. Their jumps were high and their physical prowess was nothing short of perfect.

Lightning looked elegant, graceful as she leapt into the air, while Noctis looked divine with his form flying upwards to reach the queen’s level. They looked almost god-like.

Finally deciding that Lightning was indeed a challenging competitor, Noctis had no qualms about using his next card. In a flash he disappeared then appeared in front of Lightning. The queen scowled at the prince’s teleporting ability but she leapt over his shoulder and got ahead of him once again.  
Quite impressed, Noctis continued to use his teleporting ability; phasing about, left and right, in front or directly behind Lightning. Despite this trick, the young queen managed to remain ahead. The prince huffed.

Soon they found themselves running back to the oasis. They dug their feet into the sand, the skidded to a halt, nearly giving them a whiplash in the process.

As soon as the dust cleared, Lightning and Noctis found themselves staring at each other through narrowed eyes, panting and sweating from their running and running along walls among other things. Lightning recovered and stood up slowly, dusting off her clothes.  
Noctis sighed and did the same. He could feel sweat sliding down the back of his neck and chest, soaking his sleeveless tunic. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

He looked at Lightning accusingly and asked his question, “I see you have been hiding your true prowess this whole time. Why?”

Lightning adjusted her single glove. “There was no need for me to use the full extent of my skills. Every encounter I have had would not have been able to stand up to me so easily; I merely gave them a fair fight.” Noctis looked at her with disbelief written on his face; was she so confident in her abilities to that extent?  
“It seems you too have been holding back, Prince.” She said suddenly. Noctis frowned. “The only reason I did was because there was no need for me to use them. I have no reason to fight for this life, as I had said many times before.” He scowled and looked away.

Lightning pressed her pointing finger at Noctis’ temple for a second before she flicked him there. The prince let out a surprised yelp then glared at the strawberry-blonde woman before him.

She ignored his dangerous glare and moved towards the water for a drink and to splash her face with the cold liquid. Noctis watched her silently, unwilling to move any closer. He had enjoyed his little competition with her and that was something he hated feeling, but at the same time he knew he had never felt so exhilarated before in his life, not even after he had experienced his ‘first love’. This was something new entirely; but he was not sure what it was. 

* * *

 

It was during the late noon that everyone in Dead Dunes began rushing home. The merchants closed their stall hurriedly, making sure not to leave anything behind, especially something valuable.  
Everyone shut and locked their doors as well as their windows.

Lightning knew what it meant; the bandits will be arriving soon. She walked back to her residence where everyone awaited her. Noctis followed, glaring at the distance ahead. His keen nose caught the scent of something sinister. He released a wolf growl despite his human form as he cautiously followed Lightning back to their residence.

Once they were inside, Fang locked the doors and stood staring at it. She remained in place, in case the bandits decided to be bold and break into homes on this night.

Serah and Vanille did their best to lift everyone’s spirits with a lovely dinner. Fang had been reluctant to leave her post but could not resist the thought of meals cooked by Vanille and Serah. Regis had smiled and joined them at the table.  
Lightning sat on one of the beds, reading her book while Noctis remained staring out of the window as the sun began to set and the moon took its place in the sky. Serah looked at the pair with disapproving eyes. She prepared two plates for them and placed it in front of her sister and the prince.

They seemed unwilling to cooperate but Lightning soon gave in, knowing Serah would not take no for an answer. Noctis huffed and hesitantly ate his meal as well.

Vanille kept everyone going by talking the night away with her sunny disposition; even Lightning and Noctis began to visibly relax as they listened to Vanille and Serah’s idle chatter that soon turned into a rather amusing banter when Fang joined the conversation.  
Regis seemed uncomfortable at first but he was soon smiling again and laughing along. This was the first time in years since he had been around such energetic individuals. The king even provided his own opinions when he thinks he might be needed.

Noctis was rather surprised at how well his father was adjusting to his surroundings. He’d thought by now at his age, Regis would be less enthusiastic about being surrounded by such rowdy company. It was also a surprise that Lightning Farron, the stern, solitary and icy queen actually associated with such company.

Lightning volunteered to clean the plates for them despite the protests. Fang jumped up, deciding to join the queen in doing the chore.

“I nearly forgot; the messenger birds have returned not too long ago with replies from the rulers of Nibelheim and Balamb.” Fang said as she washed the plates. Lightning raised an eyebrow. “That was rather quick of them…” She commented, not expecting to receive an answer so soon.

It was rather comfortable and calming to know that everyone had just about recovered from any injuries they might have obtained. Regis felt his torso and no dull pain invaded his senses. He nodded to himself in satisfaction before he asked if any of the women were hurt as well.  
Fang smirked and proudly showed off her healing arm. Lightning rolled her eyes as she joined Serah’s side. The younger Farron had admitted to being struck in the head and her ankle twisted but she had recovered quickly.

Naturally, Lightning had narrowed her eyes when Serah admitted this but her younger sister reassured her all was well now.

Vanille looked out of the window with a worried frown; she was concerned about Odin and the chocobos that were in the stables. If the bandits decided to steal cattle and other animals the town had, then a rare sight such as a horse would surely get their blood boiling with greed. Lightning shook her head. “Odin can take care of himself; he may be my steed but he is still the wild stallion we all met years ago. Not a bit of his aggressive nature has left him.” She said confidently.

Soon everyone could hear the sound of loud rumbling. There was no doubt; the bandits were arriving. Fang at the window. A large group on chocobos ran towards the town and as soon as they arrived, the riders dismounted and noisily began running rampant.

Stalls were knocked over and other forgotten objects were either turned over or taken in. The bandits hollered wildly as they enjoyed their evening pillage. No one ever bothered to stop them from the beginning so why stop now? One of the bandits wore heavy armor compared to the others, making his label as leader obvious. He lifted his sword and pointed forward, signaling for his men to advance further into the town for more treasures that could be found.

Fang shook her head at the sight. If only the people of Dead Dunes had more courage to stand up to these bandits; it was obvious they were solely dependent on their intimidating numbers. Their weapons also looked threatening but without them the bandits would be nothing.

Noctis huffed and crossed his arms as he watched the pillaging took place. He pitied the pathetic people of this town who could not even protect their own belongings. It was proof of just how rundown Dead Dunes was despite how calming it was during the day, but at night it was utter disarray. As he continued to watch with the others, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Lightning tensed when she noticed the black smog approaching the town as the bandits ran about. “Chaos! It’s entering Dead Dunes!” She exclaimed. Serah gasped when she noticed the black smoky substance as well.

Before anyone else could speak, they heard the slamming of the door. Lightning whipped around and to her and Regis’s horror they realized that Noctis had gone outside. “What is that fool _doing_?” The young queen grabbed her new sword and ran out the door after the prince.  
Serah and the others looked back out the window to watch but soon they grew too restless to stand by and left their residence as well.

 

 

_-XIII-_

Noctis ran out onto the streets and looked left and right. He was sure he had seen it, there was no mistaking it. Again he saw that flash of white and gold among the black. He gasped and followed it, ignoring the screams and yells and hollers of the bandits in the town.

Lightning struggled to reach him but the entire bandit troop descended upon her with their weapons raised. She raised a hand and the thunder spell struck them all at once, clearing her path. But before she could fully catch up to Noctis, her path was barred once again by more of the bandits. She swiped her sword at them, blocking and countering their every attack, desperate to reach Noctis before he got lost in chaos.

Already she could see the black smog surrounding him. She unleashed an aero spell to throw her enemies off to the sides. Lightning got to her feet swiftly and ran after Noctis before she was engulfed by the intense and thick covers of chaos.

She swiped her arms at the smog; the chaos has obstructed her path. “No good…” She muttered under her breath. If she did not move fast, who knows what could happen to Noctis. But just the mere appearance of the chaos was confusing. The only explanation she could come up with is that the chaos that Caius had brought with him into Bodhum must be spreading, and the bandits must have not known that they have been carrying it in the wind to Dead Dunes.

If it continued to spread, if it consumed Noctis it might drag him to Etro knows where. She could not allow that to happen.

She ran through the black substance as it swirled and flew around her. She moved quickly, not allowing the chaos to take hold of her. Lightning narrowed her eyes and looked about; it was hard to see through all the blackness but she continued to run, hoping she had not fallen into the chaos’ illusions. It was one of the things that made this black smog dangerous; it created illusions in order to lure one into either a cold embrace of death or to be taken somewhere where nobody knows, never to be found.

“Damn it Noctis Lucis Caelum! You are worth more trouble than you seem!” Lightning cursed but continued along the darkness.

Vaguely she could see Serah and the others rushing to her and Noctis’ aid. Bandits attacked them but Regis summoned his swords, impaling the enemies he encountered. At the same time his blades swirled around him, protecting him from harm.  
Serah pulled out arrows from her quiver and aimed, striking three bandits right in the chest. Vanille held her own quite well. Her binding rod was gripped tightly in her hands as more enemies ran at her. She threw her arms forward, releasing the wires and hooks of the rod, swiping at the bandits painfully. Fang was swift like the wind and twirled her lance above her head, intimidating her opponents.

Lightning knew they would be fine on their own, so for now she had to concern herself with finding Noctis amongst the chaos that was beginning to engulf her even more. _“You better be still alive, Noctis…”_

 

 

_-XIII-_

Noctis moved closer, approaching carefully. He could not believe his eyes; he had thought he was merely seeing things—that he was dreaming while awake. But Stella was right there, standing in front of him and smiling.

He moved slowly, trying not to break the spell between them. He did not hear and hollering or the crashing of objects. There was only silence between them. He moved closer until he was merely a feet away from her. He whispered her name and she smiled in response.  
“I hope I am not dreaming.” Noctis said, his eyes beginning to shine like he used to three years ago. “You are not dreaming; I am truly here.” Stella said in that voice he always knew so well. She was here, in front of him!

Noctis smiled. “I have missed you.” He admitted, feeling his chest grow lighter. The woman in front of him giggled, “As did I, Noctis.” The prince moved closer ever so slowly.

Lightning swiped at the chaos with her blade, not wishing to waste anymore time. She rushed on, feeling that she was drawing closer. She hoped the prince would not attempt anything reckless before she could find him in this smothering distraction.  
The young queen mentally swore she would crush Caius when she met with him next time for spreading chaos in her lands. Pushing back her thoughts, Lightning continued on. She spotted a vague but familiar form ahead. Realizing who it was, she began to move faster.

Noctis was in a daze; he could not control his joy in seeing her again. He had so much to say, and he wished to apologize for that time in the shrine three years ago. But why ruin their moment together?

He did not notice Lightning’s form cutting through the chaos behind him, calling out his name. Her voice was muffled by the chaos’ denseness and illusion.  
Instead he reached his hand out, coaxing the Tenebrae princess to take it and come back to his side. This was something he had been dreaming and wishing of for years now and all that was left was to feel her touch.

Lightning swung her sword down, finally reaching Noctis. “Noctis,” She called out to him, grabbing his attention. She noticed Stella’s form in front of him but as Noctis turned around at Lightning’s call, the blonde woman seemed to blur slowly and raised a pistol, pointing it at Noctis’ back.  
A loud bang rang out and a bullet struck Noctis in the abdomen. Shocked at the unexpected pain, the prince turned to look at Stella but his vision blurred and he all but lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Lightning looked at the image in front of her and within that second the bandit leader walked forward, dissolving the false image of Tenebrae’s princess that had been the work of the chaos.   
The bandit leader had seen Noctis standing there, talking to himself as if somebody was in front of him; he did not know what was wrong with the man but he was the perfect target. So he had lifted his pistol and fired. Now there was a woman before him. It seems that tonight was his lucky night.

In that instant, all Lightning could see was red and it felt like something primal had taken over her as she looked at Noctis’ still form on the ground. “ _No!_ ” She yelled in rage and rushed at the bandit. The armored ruffian pointed his pistol at her then fired without hesitation.  
The bullet struck Lightning, hitting her dangerously close to her heart. The pain was intense but Lightning reached the bandit leader and lifted her blade, impaling it into the man’s chest.

The bandit leader coughed on his own blood then slumped onto the ground, lifeless when Lightning pulled her sword out of him. The chaos faded and dispersed, taking the body of the bandit leader with it. Seeing their leader has fallen, the other bandits, screamed in fright and retreated back to their panicking chocobos with Fang, Vanille, Serah, and Regis chasing after them.

Lightning moved over to Noctis’ body and fell to her knees, struggling to breath. Blood spilled from her bullet wound as she reached her side to grab the flask she always carried. She uncorked it and desperately drank. But it was empty. “Damn it all!” She cursed and threw the flask away. In defeat, she remained there, on her knees, staring at the prince.  
Carefully, she reached down and gently touched Noctis’ face with her fingers. She felt warmth in his face and his slight twitch. So he did survive the shot after all.

“Good…you are…still…alive…” Lightning gasped out slowly, taking deep heavy breaths and placing a hand on her own wound. Her eyes began to fail her and her vision grew darker and darker.  
The young queen fell forward and her body crashed on the ground, beside Noctis. Lightning struggled to remain awake but the pain was numbing her senses. She could barely hear the panicked voices of her companions as they yelled at her while they desperately called for assistance. She also could not recognize the voice of Regis as he called out his son’s name.  
Her hand twitched and seemed to have a mind of its own when it weakly tried reaching for Noctis’ face again before it dropped.

Finally, Lightning closed her eyes and fell into oblivion.


	25. Aegrotatio Egrotatio

_It felt hot, scorching._

_He wanted to scream, fight and wake up._

_Why did the air around him feel so hot?_

_It was dark, he could not see._

_“Give me my sight back…”_

_He continued to burn._

_“Let me wake up!”_

_His body was in pain._

_“Stop…”_

_The heat became unbearable._

_“Stop!”_

_Noctis awoke with a start then winced at the sudden pain that engulfed his mind. He placed a hand on his abdomen, feeling white wrappings there._   
_He looked down at himself; his abdomen had been covered by white bandages, fresh as if they had been recently changed. Noctis felt confusion sink in. Where was he?_

_Suddenly his eyes widened when he remembered talking to Stella. He tried to get up but he was pushed back down onto the bed. Noctis looked up to see his father watching him. “Try not to move too much, Noctis. Your wound is still fresh.” “What…?” Noctis could not find the words to say; what happened? Where was he? And where was…?_   
_“Where is Stella?” Noctis asked anxiously. Regis looked at his son sternly. “She was never here, Noctis. It was the effects of chaos. An illusion.”_

_Noctis felt devastated. She had been right there, how had all that been an illusion?_

_Regis sighed, “Queen Farron…was there with you at the time. You had been shot by the lead bandit, and so was she.” Noctis raised an eyebrow at his father’s words. Lightning had been shot? The prince looked down at his bandaged abdomen._   
_“It was rather difficult but the healer was able to remove the bullet from you. Just a while ago he had extracted the bullet from inside Lady Lightning.” Regis said, looking rather worried._

_Truthfully, Noctis could not remember what had happened to Lightning at all. He only recalled that she had called out his name, and then he had turned around only to feel pain strike at him before he had blacked out._

_A sudden cry startled both men out of their reverie. Noctis looked towards the door then back at his father. Regis was now tense and his shoulders seemed to be trembling a bit. The prince was now confused and nearly jumped again when another loud cry reached his ears._   
_The door opened and Vanille stepped inside, looking rattled and rather tired. Regis stood up and placed a comforting hand on the handmaiden’s shoulder. The fatherly gesture relaxed Vanille slightly. She looked up and the king and stood on her toes to whisper to him urgently._

_Noctis watched as his father’s expression turned grim. What in Etro’s name was happening?_

_Regis nodded at Vanille as the redhead excused herself and left the room; Noctis could clearly hear the sounds of struggling when she opened the door and then the sound was more muffled when the handmaiden closed the door behind her._   
_The king sighed tiredly. “After we brought you and Lady Lightning back…you were both in critical condition; you were both asleep for three days now.” Noctis eyes widened at the revelation. “Three days? What…what happened while I was out?” He questioned._

_Regis was tense again. Before the king could speak there was another cry. It sounded almost like a dying animal but Noctis knew it was a person. He listened carefully until he recognized the voice. It was Lightning._

_Curious, Noctis sat up with the intention on figuring out what was happening. Regis forced his son down again. “What is happening?” Noctis asked, glaring up at his father. The king shook his head. He hated being kept in the dark, even if it was about Lightning. Noctis struggled to sit up while ignoring the pain in his body._   
_For a while he could hear loud pained yells coming from somewhere inside the residence, perhaps another room. Noctis wondered if Lightning had more than one injury but Regis only mentioned that she had taken a bullet like he did._

_“Rest my son. I will see to Lady Lightning myself.” Regis said as he stood up and left Noctis by himself. The prince huffed and closed his eyes, feeling his heart sink as he took in the realization. The Stella he saw was only an illusion from the chaos, she had not been there at all. Again he felt darkness overwhelm his heart as he drifted off to sleep._

_-XIII-_

****  
Regis winced when he heard another strangled yell from the room Lightning and her sister stayed in. For three days Serah had been at Lightning’s side, worrying constantly and praying that nothing should happen to her. But the bullet had been so close to Lightning’s heart the healer had to be more than careful when extracting the offending object.  
Despite Lightning’s survival from the bullet wound, she did not seem to recover any faster. Instead she began arching her back in pain and clawing at her chest, even blinding reaching her side for the flask she had already thrown away.

It had been difficult to believe it when Fang had explained to Regis but the old king knew that there was no other explanation.

For years Lightning Farron had been burdened and kept it only to herself and shared but only a bit of her pain with her companions. To think such a young woman held so much on her shoulders only for it to worsen throughout the years.  
This was the weight that the queen of Bodhum had been carrying on her shoulder ever since she sat on the throne. Now it seems that burden has returned to strike at her when she least expected it.

Fang, Vanille, and Regis himself have waited for three days for both Noctis and Lightning to awaken, and waited for long dreary hours until the pained cries from inside the other room finally stopped. When it did, Serah emerged and sighed in relief, placing a hand over her heart.

Vanille and Fang breathed sighs of relief as well when Serah said that Lightning was now on her way to recovering. It was a wonderful relief.

“How is Noctis?” Serah asked after a moment of silence. Regis smiled. “I assume he is sleeping again; he tried to stand but I doubt the wound will allow him to get far.” He said, glancing at his son’s room. Fang scowled. “He deserved every bit of that bullet! I mean no offense to you, Majesty but it is the truth. If it were not for him then none of this would have happened!”  
Serah instantly jumped into the conversation to make peace. “Fang don’t forget if it was not for him and my sister chasing after him then none of us would have chased off those bandits. And now that their leader is gone I do not think they will return soon.”

Fang crossed her arms and grumbled but reluctantly agreed. “But still, it was because of him Lightning was—”

A door slammed open, startling the party. They turned to see Lightning at the door way. She still wore her breeches but she was bare-chested with only bandages wrapped around her torso to cover her naked chest. Serah was at her side in an instant. “Sister! What are you doing? Go back to sleep, please.”

Lightning did not seem to hear her. Instead the queen’s eyes looked rather blank as she tiredly stumbled forward. “Where is he?” She said; her voice was rather raspy. A sign of how bad of a condition she had gotten in. Serah stepped back and looked at Regis for permission. The king nodded and gestured towards the door behind him. Without another word, Lightning trudged towards the door and opened it. Slowly she entered and closed the door behind her, ignoring the stares that bore into her back.

She saw Noctis lying there, asleep with a bandage wrapped around his abdomen. Lightning moved a little closer and stared down at him.

Behind her Serah entered the room and quietly approached. “Lightning?” The queen did not flinch in surprise. “… It is strange…” Lightning said, “I know I promised Lord Regis I would keep his son safe in order to make sure he would return home one day. But Noctis got on ever last nerve I had left, and yet…I still go so far to fulfill my promise to his father. I have never felt such a need to see a promise fulfilled before.”  
Serah stared at her sister’s back, her eyes resting on the white wrappings. Hearing Lightning say something like that both worried Serah and made her smile inside. Her sister had always been honorable and kept her promises. However she understood why Lightning felt so confused about seeing this certain promise being pulled through.

Lightning continued to stare before she winced and touched the spot where the bullet had once buried itself in.

Serah gasped. “Lightning, please rest now. You have just recovered but you need more time to fully heal.” She practically begged but the young queen shook her head. “I am fine, Serah. I will be fine.” Lightning placed a hand on her chest and breathed in and out slowly.  
Noctis stirred in his sleep, grabbing the queen’s attention again. She narrowed her eyes at him. Serah stepped back, knowing that her sister had something to say to the prince. Reluctantly she left the room and hoped Lightning would not push herself too hard.

Lightning stood still, watching as Noctis tossed and turned restlessly. His sleep was not at all peaceful, that much she could see.

When the prince’s eyes opened, they took a while to focus. Noctis could vaguely see someone standing by his bedside, looming over him. He blinked several times, trying to clear his blurry vision. It seems that sleep was still heavy in his system but he forced himself awake. When his eyes did focus he saw that it was Lightning standing there.  
He could have jumped if he had the strength; instead he stared up at her until he realized nothing covered her upper body except for bandages. Noctis then recalled his father saying she too had been shot by the bandit leader. Still his eyes drifted to her breasts, seeing it was obscured from view by the wrappings.

His throat went dry despite that fact, however it was not just the sight of her bandage-covered breasts; it was the fact that she stood there before him, bare-chested despite the wrappings. Again Noctis felt his words fail him but Lightning did not speak either.

The young queen took in his rather unruffled form. He was tired and the bullet could have done great damage to him. The prince was a fortunate bastard, she decided.  
Her eyes roamed his chest, once again seeing the sculpted muscles that he possessed. It came across as strange to Lightning; she had seen the male anatomy before, both in books and in real life several times when dealing with dirty ruffians. But seeing Noctis this way was making it rather difficult for her to breathe.

She cleared her throat. “… I hope you realize that you are fortunate to be alive until now, Prince.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Noctis groaned, wishing that she would put her arms down; they seemed to be pushing up at her breasts and it was rather distracting. He turned on his side, showing his back to her. “Leave me be. I have had it with you.” His mind wandered back to the illusion he had seen during the bandits’ raid. Noctis could feel his heart breaking all over again like it did three years ago.  
The pain, the scorching heat of the flames, the grief… Everything came flooding back to him. He had thought she had returned to him but it was nothing but the chaos.

Lightning continued to watch, noticing Noctis’ shoulders were beginning to shake. Her chest tightened. She took a step closer.

Noctis heard her move and without turning to look at her, he snapped. “I said leave me be! Is it hard for you to understand? Get out!” For a moment, Lightning did not move. She watched him a moment longer before she turned on her heels and moved towards the door.  
She placed her hand on the door knob then paused. She briefly glanced at Noctis over her shoulder then turned the knob and walked out of the room.

Lightning walked past the others, desiring nothing more than to just rest. She returned to her own room and locked herself inside.

Serah watched her sister, noticing the tired and rather dejected expression on her face. She could tell that once again Lightning had a disagreement with the prince. Fang found it to be tiresome and wonders why Lightning even bothers try talking sense in him or even try reasoning with him. Regis took no offense, aware that Fang was only speaking in her own way and not trying to offend anyone despite Vanille’s attempts with trying to make sure Fang was careful with her words.

Serah stood there in front of Lightning’s room, staring at the door. She was more than worried; pressure, stress, and anxiety were the last things her sister needed at this moment.

“I am sure she will be fine, Serah. Lightning has been through more trials before; she will certainly recover!” Vanille chirped reassuringly, making Serah smile. “Thank you, Vanille. I just hope she does nothing foolhardy or that Noctis does not upset her in any way that could make her…stressed.” The younger Farron fussed, resisting the urge to pace like a husband waiting anxiously for his wife to survive childbirth.

The one fact they knew for certain was that both Noctis and Lightning will not be able to leave their rooms or the residence in their condition. However, knowing how stubborn both of them were—something the party agreed they had in common—there was a chance that either or both of them would make an attempt to take a walk outside.

“I swear! Neither of them could sit still for more than an hour.” Fang has complained once. Despite the truth in her words, Vanille and Serah had giggled. Even King Regis had seen the humor in the general’s words.

Unsure of what to do next, Serah remained in place, watching the door. She did not feel like leaving, especially not in her sister’s current condition.  
The day they had brought Lightning and Noctis’ wounded bodies back to their residence, Serah had also found the flask her sister always carried with her since her stay in the hunters’ village. Once Serah had a good inspection of it, there was no doubt in her mind what had been inside it. But now that it was empty and useless in Lightning’s eyes, Serah merely left it sitting abandoned on the writing desk, knowing that Lightning would only ignore it anyway.

She had hoped that this day would never come, that this would never happen again. But with the way Lightning was there was always a chance for it to happen.  
Her foolhardy sister hardly rested, or even allowed to set her mind at ease. Carefully, Serah pressed her ear against the door. She listened carefully and heard the sound of sheets; a sign that Lightning was resting at least.

With a sigh, the young Farron decided to step outside for fresh air. Perhaps she would even take Odin out for a run. She knew that the stallion was as restless as her sister and he needed to run and stretch his legs as much as he could.

Serah headed to the stables and found Odin standing in his stall, surprisingly quiet and calm, but looking at the horse’s face carefully Serah could see he was worried, perhaps even a little shaken. He had seen his master being carried off with a bleeding wound on her chest.  
Moving closer to the stallion, Serah raised a hand and touched his face, gently stroking him. “She will be fine, Odin. Lightning is strong; the both of you are very much alike in some ways.”

Odin snorted. His body was tense, more proof that he was longing for his partner.

“I know I am not Lightning, but will you allow me to ride you out of the stables just for today? I am aware that you have not been outside for quite some time.” Serah said in a soft voice, rubbing her hand up and down the horse’s smooth black neck.  
At first Odin did not respond to her but after a second, the horse lowered his head then lifted it—a nod of approval.

Odin never allowed anyone but Lightning to ride him. Serah had once experienced being on Odin’s back but only when she was with Lightning, and again she had briefly mounted Odin when her sister and Noctis had fallen into a fissure after the attack on their camp. The stallion and his queen shared the same stubborn strength and fierce heart; it was no wonder that Odin allowed himself to be tamed—for lack of better word—by Lightning alone.

Now that the true master was on the verge of recovering, there was nobody else to bring Odin out for a run except Serah, and nobody dared approach the wild, beautiful horse. His loyalty was forever with Lightning. However, he did not mind Serah’s company. Although she was younger and gentler compared to his master, Odin knew how precious Serah was in Lightning’s life and therefore he considered Serah one of the only exceptions should his queen be absent.

After the younger Farron had placed the saddle and reins on, she carefully mounted Odin’s back. She struggled slightly and pouted at her height. Lightning was much taller than her and could mount Odin with ease.

As if sensing her distress, Odin neighed—which sounded like a small laugh—and dropped his body down, making it easier for Serah to get on his back.  
Serah blushed; even a _horse_ knew what she was feeling. Nevertheless, she got on the saddle and at once the majestic steed stood back up. For a second, the height disoriented Serah but she soon adjusted to the feeling. “Let’s go, Odin.”

The horse let out a proud neigh and trotted out of the stables and into the streets of Dead Dunes. Serah guided him to the oasis, knowing that it would have enough space for him to run as long as he wished, and there would be water in case he needed to cool down his body should it get too hot.

“I am worried, Odin.” Serah confessed as the horse continued to trot then gallop around the oasis. Odin shook his head slightly, indicating that he was listening. Serah gripped the reins so tightly she was sure the steed was able to feel it. “Lightning has been…anxious lately, and I worry that it might push her over the edge one day, no matter how strong her mind is.” Serah said in a quiet voice. Her hands began to shake and Odin stopped moving.  
The steed felt his heart beat at a rapid pace; he too was worried for his beloved master and friend. He longed to possess the ability to speak to humans or at least make the humans understand him, perhaps then he would be able to comfort his dear friend. To him, Lightning was a sister at heart who shared his passion for the speed, the freedom and the feel of the wind during a run.

Suddenly the horse felt Serah wrap her arms around his strong neck. Wet tears slid down his coat, surprising the steed. He held still, trying to be brave for his queen’s sister. “You know my sister well, Odin. She will _truly_ smile one day, won’t she?” Odin made a low, reassuring sound, hoping it would be enough to comfort the younger Farron. 

* * *

 

Lightning was feeling restless again. She tossed and turned in bed, unable to find any comfort in rest. But when she tried to make any sudden movements, her wound would hurt, hindering her.  
She placed a hand on her chest, resisting the urge to shudder at the thought of how close the bullet came to hitting her heart when she had been shot. She was fortunate it enough that it missed but the bullet was still close to her vital organ.

She cleared her throat; it felt dry like Dead Dunes’ sands. She sat up slowly, being mindful of her bullet wound and left her room in search of something to quench her thirst and soothe her dry throat.

Lightning glanced at the room Noctis had been placed in and sighed tiredly. She massaged her temples when her head began spinning and aching.  
Pushing it aside, she walked into the kitchen and found a pitcher of water waiting for her. She took a sip of water and felt her throat’s relief. Lightning let out a light cough and calmed her breathing, taking in slow and even breaths before releasing a slow exhale.

The residence was empty; no doubt everyone had gone outside for some fresh air. Lightning could not fault them—it was better to be outside than to be stuck inside all day. But with her wounds, she had no choice but to do so. The young queen cursed at her weakness and ran a hand down her face in exasperation. She hated being weak, hated feeling weak… She had gone through so much just to reach the very level she was one at this very moment.  
All of her training, her studies, and her pains through every experience she had gone through since becoming queen… Everything swarmed in her mind, creating a bothersome migraine yet again. She tried to calm herself down; she needed to relax her mind.

Returning to her room, she dropped herself on the bed and grabbed Fabula Nova Crystallis from the nightstand. She immersed herself in the words that were written down on every page.

While her eyes took in the stories, her mind took in something else. Her restless mind wandered to Noctis. Again images of his face intruded her thoughts, erasing the images of the book’s stories from her head. Lightning felt disturbed; this was not normal to her. She hoped it was not a new kind of disease to the mind.  
She shook her head but his face would not leave or fade. Lightning laid back on her pillows and placed her open book over her face in exasperation. She had wanted to read, not mindlessly fantasize about the arrogant prince who rested in the other room.

Even her most precious book did not seem to be helping her. No matter which story she read from Fabula Nova Crystallis, Noctis’ face, and the sound of his voice would disrupt her imagination from the story.

Giving up, the young queen placed the book aside and closed her eyes. Perhaps sleep would do her some good. Even though she did not wish to just lie down and do nothing, she had no other option and she most certainly did not want to have her head swirling with thoughts of Noctis no matter how fascinating he seem to her. Fascinating? When did the childish man become something of interest to her? It was a rather ridiculous notion.

Now the prince won’t even leave her mind in peace. Was he that eager to torture the life and wits out of her? If only he were not injured, she would be more than happy to give him a piece of her mind by utilizing her fist.

Never before had the queen ever had the urge to see somebody so urgently—there was not even a single incident in which she ever considered so urgent she would knock on the prince’s door. So why was she so uneasy and anxious? She knew Serah and the others would disapprove if they see her being so unsettled; she was _never_ unsettled over anything especially not anything trivial.

Lightning held back from swearing. Damn prince was infecting her mind with just the thought of his face, but all he ever did was allowed himself to grieve and to be easily manipulated by a mere shadow trick.

For the next hour Lightning busied herself by mentally throwing insults at Noctis, even using the many different languages she had learned. She cursed in Balamb-speak, in Nibelheim-speak, in Spiran—both Al-Bhed and Yevonite, and even in Etro Script.  
Soon she grew tired as her head began spinning again. She had merely wanted to sleep but the distractions were not allowing her any peace whatsoever.

Her chest tightened and she tried to soothe her mind. Lightning winced as she lay still on her bed, sweat was beginning to form on her forehead.

She swallowed hard and remained still, hoping that the dizzying heat would pass, and quickly. Lightning shut her eyes tightly, wishing to shove away the dizziness. She forced herself to sleep despite how uncomfortable she felt but her gunshot wound began to throb. Placing a hand on her chest, Lightning inhaled then exhaled carefully before relaxing as sleep finally decided to bring her to the world of dreams, away from the pain.

 

 

_-XIII-_

Noctis stared at the ceiling for a long time before he decided to leave the bed despite his father cautioning him against it. It mattered not; he had better things to do than to lie down and rest. As he left the room, while ignoring the stinging pain of his wound, he noticed the residence was empty. Perhaps he could leave now while everyone else was outside.

He glanced towards the next room, knowing all too well that it was Lightning’s. He frowned as he walked past her door but stopped for a moment to glance at the bedroom door. His keen hearing listened carefully but he was unable to hear much except for the rustling of sheets.  
Noctis felt the powerful urge to tiptoe into the room to check on Lightning. He felt his cheeks burn despite his efforts to push the feeling away.

Giving in, he carefully pushed the door open and peered inside. He could see Lightning resting on the bed, underneath the covers. However she was moving rather restlessly.

His curiosity piqued and urged him to step inside. The prince crept closer to the bedside where Lightning seemed to be struggling to find comfort in the bed, but finding none. Sweat gathered on her forehead and even on her arms. Was it the desert town’s usual hot days? Or had she been stricken with a fever after the incident three days ago after being shot.  
Before he noticed what he was doing, Noctis brought a hand to Lightning’s forehead; she was burning. The prince pulled his hand back, stunned. He looked around before bringing his eyes back to Lightning’s struggling form. The young queen was groaning and shifting about; with the way she had her teeth grit together it seems like she was holding back a cry of pain.

Noctis’ frown deepened as he kneeled by the bed to take a closer look.

Lightning’s sweating face look flushed, red tainted her cheeks and her chest was heaving heavily with each deep breath she took. Something was odd about her. Noctis leaned in to sniff her but stopped himself; he groaned at his idiocy and stood up to leave the room.   
He closed his eyes, as he walked away from the door, trying to ignore the tightening of his chest as he heard a cough originate from Lightning’s room.

He could not afford anymore distractions and left the residence, hoping to escape this time.

Everyone seemed to be rather cheery this morning as he strolled down the streets of Dead Dunes. No doubt they had realized that the bandits have retreated due to the loss of their leader.  
Noctis glanced left and right carefully, hoping that nobody he knew would see him. He planned to leave Dead Dunes and run off to his next destination, wherever that may be.

Again the vision of Lightning’s sweating and flushed face invaded his thoughts. Why could he not push away the images of Lightning’s face from his mind? Ever since he and Serah had reunited with Lightning at the hunters’ village, her face was all he had been seeing in his mind day in and day out. It was becoming rather disturbing. And yet…warm.

“Damn you Lightning Farron. What are you doing to me?” Noctis stared at his hands, silently contemplating, wondering…

She did look rather uncomfortable, too uncomfortable for it to be a nightmare that she was suffering from; she did not even awaken when he had walked into her room, and he was aware of how keen her senses were even if she were asleep.  
“I am certain that I will regret this decision.” Noctis mumbled to himself as he turned around to return to the residence where he knew Lightning would not be able to leave her room.

“What in Etro’s name am I even doing?” He questioned himself out loud; perhaps hoping deep inside that somebody would be able to answer the question for him. But no answer came.

Regardless, his feet continued to move forward until he was at Lightning’s door once more. He sniffed the air, his wolf’s keen sense of smell alerting him of something that was out of place. It was not an enemy, but rather, a strange feeling.  
Something seemed…out of place. Though Noctis was unsure of what it was, he was certain that it was around, in the air perhaps. He continued to stare at the bedroom door of Lightning. He did not know why he returned just when he had stepped outside.

Perhaps he was still tired. Yes, that must be it; the injury must have just taken its toll on him. He stood up and sat in the nearest chair to rest.

Noctis gingerly placed a hand over where the bandages wrapped around the wound. He growled in frustration, the sound was more wolf than human.  
Once in a while he found himself looking at Lightning’s bedroom door whenever he could, much to his own dismay. He was unsure why he bothered; it was none of his concern and has never been, and yet… Noctis leaned his head back, groaning loudly.

For a long time nothing happened and it was making him regret ever coming back when he should have run and finally gain freedom.

Was it because of Lightning? Was it pity? Perhaps… But he hated the fact that he might be becoming too soft. He had wished to be more distant, stronger. He wanted to be alone for all time with nobody by his side ever. And yet deep down, he might still hold some longing but he pushed it away, convincing himself that it was all a big weakness. And he hated being weak, especially when being compared to Lightning.

He very much wanted to defeat her in every way imaginable but for some odd reason, this desire felt less strong, as if his mind had given up on the thought of trying to outdo Lightning’s talents.

So what _did_ he want now? He knew he still wanted to live out in the wilderness more than anything, but there was something else that was probing at the back of his mind and he was unsure of what it was and all the same that thought was unclear.  
If the others saw him now he was certain they would smugly announce that they were correct to criticize him and it would damage his already bruised pride, and the mere thought of him being wrong irritated him. He hated being proven wrong.

He thought back to the event that had caused his wound. Had he truly fallen for an illusion? But she had been so real? Why couldn’t it have been real instead of an illusion? He would have paid anything for that false image to become reality.

Noctis snapped out of his thoughts when he heard loud and heavy coughing coming from Lightning’s room. He raised an eyebrow but dared not venture into the young queen’s sleeping quarters. He could only assume that Lightning had caught a terrible fever while she had been weakened from her injuries; it was not unusual for something like that to happen.

He tried to block out the small guilt that crept into his mind as the coughing continued. Noctis grit his teeth but he knew he had always been too weak, too polite and shy; that was why he wished to somehow grow devoid of emotion if he had to.  
The coughing was not subsiding and it was beginning to make Noctis wonder just how bad her fever was. He sighed deeply and stood up from his seat. Perhaps he could at least offer her some water to settle her throat. There was no harm in doing so.

Noctis grabbed one of the wooden cups he found in the kitchen and filled it with water. He stared at his reflection for a brief moment before he went towards Lightning’s room.

He had thought of knocking but with the way Lightning was coughing and gagging, he knew she would not even mind. When he opened the door he could see the current mess in which Lightning was in; she was coughing harder than before and the blankets had fallen from her body due to her restless tossing and turning.  Her body was covered with sweat that it might just soak her bandages as well. As quietly as possible, Noctis moved closer to Lightning’s bedside.  
One look at her told him that she was terribly sick at this moment. However the prince was certain it would be best if Serah tended to her sister’s needs instead. The prince carefully placed the water on the nightstand beside the bed and moved away.

He turned on his heels and left Lightning’s room the moment she appeared to stop coughing for a while.

Noctis carefully closed the door behind him and returned to his own room. There was nothing else he could do now but sleep; his wound was beginning to irritate him but perhaps a nice long rest would help block out the feeling of the stinging pain.  
The prince laid down on the mattress and kept his eyes shut, hoping Lightning would not begin another coughing fit while he slept; he wanted to prevent himself from feeling any sort of remorse. And he would not be able to do that if he heard the queen cough again. 

* * *

 

Lightning felt restless all over again. She took in deep breaths as she recovered from her coughing fits for the day. She glanced to the side and noticed the cup on the nightstand.  
She sat up slowly, the action causing a harsh ache in her body. Her movements were sluggish even as she reached for the cup and stared at its contents; water. She huffed and gulped down the cool liquid, wetting her throat and soothing it from the dryness.

Lightning touched the wound on her chest carefully, hoping that her tossing and turning had not pressed at it. Unfortunately she could see a stain of red on the wrappings. She sighed; she would need to change her bandages.  
Tiredly, the young queen slid out of bed and stumbled slightly towards the door. She bumped into the wall beside the door and leaned her shoulder against it for a moment, breathing in and out tiredly.

Her hand was unsteady as she tried to reach for the doorknob only to miss and barely touch the knob. On her fourth attempt, she was successful and pushed the door open.

Noctis was seated beside the window and turned his attention to Lightning when he heard her exit the room. His eyes watched her as she slowly moved to one of the available chairs in the room. She sat down and leaned her head back tiredly. She groaned and touched her bandaged chest. Noctis’ eyes widened at the red stain he saw.  
“You foolish woman.” He muttered, but Lightning heard him and stared at him tiredly. She was in no mood to argue so she said nothing in return. When Noctis continued to stare, she panted, “Let me…catch my breath…” The prince’s eyes trailed up and down her form slowly, noticing how the usual swift and agile queen was now stumbling about like a drunken Viking.

Noctis grimaced inwardly whenever Lightning would hit against a wall in order to keep herself steady.

“Sit down.” He said suddenly, surprising both Lightning and himself. The queen looked like she wanted to protest but she was too overexerted to argue with anyone. She collapsed on a futon in the room and Noctis went to fetch fresh bandages.  
He was not sure what possessed him to even do such a thing. He walked back to Lightning and stared at her straightly. She stared back with her own blank gaze.

“I will need you to remove those wrappings.” Noctis said, trying his best not to think of how she would look when she bared her torso to him once the stained bandages were removed. Instead he kept the expression on his face neutral.  
Whether Lightning knew what he was thinking or not, she merely shrugged and slowly undid the wrappings. She hissed in pain when her wound stung at her. Noctis pried his eyes away as he stood up to stand behind the queen. Once the bandages were off, Noctis could see her bare back and the many faint scars that adorned her skin.

Her skin looked lovely and soft to touch but he berated himself for such a thought. He looked at the scars carefully, wondering where she might have obtained them.

Noctis shook his head and began wrapping fresh bandages around Lightning’s torso. She assisted byt fixing the wrappings as it came to her front.  
It was silent between them and neither of them spoke a word. Noctis dressed Lightning wounds then stepped back once he was finished. He saw her tense before relaxing again, knowing she was testing the pain in her body. By the way she hissed it was obvious it was hurting her until now.

“… Thank you.” Lightning said in a low voice, not daring to look at Noctis’ face.

The prince shrugged and sat back down by the window again. He glanced at Lightning, noting her rather…distant expression. She said not a word when she returned to her room to rest more. Oddly enough he began to wonder if she would recover soon. Perhaps, but he should not even bother with wondering in the first place.

“Damn you Lightning… What are you doing to me?” He cursed under his breath despite the small, quiet voice inside of his head telling him that nothing had been her fault.

But he wanted to have someone to blame. For once he wanted to be right while everyone else was wrong; he deserved it more than anyone else did.  
Noctis clenched his fist and mentally cursed again. He wanted to leave like he intended so could he not leave the residence even though he had done it before?

Later that day the others returned to the residence. Regis had asked Noctis if he was feeling fine but the prince ignored him.

Fang scowled and did her best to ignore the pompous prince, but not without throwing several disapproving glances his way whenever he did or said something she found offensive in any way. Vanille pat her friend’s arm to calm her down before going into Lightning’s room to inspect her progress with recovery. Serah remained uncharacteristically silent for a long time; after she had brought Odin back to the stables, the horse had nudged his nose against her in comfort. It always surprised Serah how intelligent Odin was despite him being a horse.

Regis rested himself on the nearest chair, grateful that his age still did not prevent him from being active physically. He knew of rulers who grew slow during their old age, starting with the age he was at currently, and he had no intention of lying down while he had his duty as king to fulfill as well as his role as a father.

Vanille left Lightning’s room with a small smile on her face. “She is recovering well. Her fever has died down.” Serah sighed in relief at the handmaiden’s words. Fang smirked and chuckled, “I knew that queen of ours is too stubborn to die!”  
Noctis sighed; from experience so far he realized that what Fang was saying is true. Lightning Farron was stubborn and somehow managed to cheat death several times.

“Well I am just glad that she will now be able to walk about without feeling faint. But for how long?” Regis said, placing his pointing finger and thumb at his chin.

Vanille sat beside Serah and held her friend’s hand. “Not to worry. I checked her thoroughly and it seems she will be able to return to her normal active self within a day or two. Perhaps even _tomorrow_ if she managed to sleep peacefully tonight.” The younger Farron smiled brightly at the news and hugged the redhead tightly. “Thank you Vanille. I am glad.”  
Fang stared at the door of the room where Lightning rested and smiled in relief. “Get well soon you stubborn goat. I look forward to having you pacing about again like always.” The general chuckled to herself at the thought.

Noctis wondered if his actions of bringing her a simple cup of water was what caused her recovery. He doubted it; it had been only water after all. But his mind kept pestering him that it was the opposite.

When evening came, everyone in Dead Dunes remained outside rather than retreat indoors, knowing full well that the bandits would be too cowardly to return after seeing their mighty leader fall and disappear without a trace. To Serah and Vanille, the desert town looked just as lovely as it was in the day. The merchants happily called out for people to look at their items, the people strolled about with a confident stride.

“Isn’t it wonderful Fang? Now everybody here can live without fear of being robbed!” Vanille chirped as she skipped along the bazaar with Fang and Serah. The young Farron chuckled and Fang rolled her eyes skyward in amusement.  
Indeed, the night was lovely and it was the first time any of the people had the chance to walk outside at night so freely without worries.

Serah tried to keep her mind from wandering to her wounded sister. After all, Vanille had said she would be recovering just fine now. But Serah knew better; even if Lightning was doing well there was a chance that the fever might strike again when they least expect and need it to.  
Lightning needed to recover and to have another fever strike at her was never what Serah would wish upon her queen sister. Mentally she prayed that all would be well, but also hoped that Lightning would not push past her limit like she tended to do when she began to feel useless. Serah knew all too well how Lightning’s pride made the queen hard on herself and on others as well as prompting her to go beyond what she could manage because Lightning despised not doing anything when she knew or felt she could be of some use. 

* * *

 

She knew she would never hear the end of it from Serah if her sister learned that she had snuck out of the residence to take an evening stroll.  
Lightning grunted; she did not need her sister telling her to be careful. She knew how to fend for herself—after all, she defeated armies larger than a behemoth. Still, the young queen was certain Serah would not be happy at all should she see Lightning’s room empty.

“When will this end?” Lightning growled in a low voice. She felt frustrated, tired, and heavy. Her body was sore and her wound still stung badly, and despite her fever going down she still felt so slow as if every one of her movements were sluggish.  
She despised her weakness. Ever since she had taken the throne at fifteen she had sworn to grow stronger and immune to weakness. But the gods seemed to enjoy laughing at her despair. Lightning resisted the urge to punch the palm tree that stood right beside the cooling water of the oasis.

Lightning forced herself to calm down and sat down on the soft, cooling sand. In the evening the desert would become cold so it was no surprise when she felt the sand was not hot like it usually was.

Once her temper died down, she sighed in relief and leaned back against her hands and arms. The skies above were rather lovely; there were several stars that could be seen despite the clouds floating about. She enjoyed views like this; it helped her relax and soothe her mind. However her mind had different plans for her that night; Noctis again appeared in her head. Why must the gods mock her?

Wherever she went and whatever she did she was beginning to see more and more images of Noctis’ face, clouding her mind like a thick fog in a dense swamp.

Again her temper felt like it might explode but she kept it in check. Never before had she felt so confused; she always remained calm and thought of solutions, so why was she feeling so lost in thought? It was like someone had turned her mindset into that of a never-ending swirl that continued to spin until she grew dizzy with confusion.  
Lightning clutched her chest, nearly forgetting to be gentle with her wound. Until now she was not sure what was making her feel so strangely, but she felt perhaps Noctis had something to do with it. Perhaps his pigheadedness was the reason—he could infuriate her whenever he pushed her too far and there were times when Lightning knew he was doing it on purpose. As to the reason why he did, she had no idea.

Lightning placed her head in her hands. Her head was aching badly from too much thinking. For once she wanted to be free of thoughts for even a moment.

It seems misfortune enjoyed torturing her; she heard footsteps and lifted her head to see Noctis approaching. When he saw her he frowned and his eyes turned icy-cold. The young queen rolled her eyes and remained silent as Nocits walked past her to stand close to the water.  
The silence was deafening but neither of them dared break the silence and they had no intention of speaking to one another at the moment.

Lightning could see as Noctis took in the beauty of the night—his namesake. She noticed how he admired the now bustling sounds and sight of Dead Dunes, of how lovely the evening sky was, the twinkling stars… But Lightning did not, could not, find beauty in any of them. She had seen many things in her lifetime; both beautiful and ugly, wonderful and atrocious. She admired the beauty and sometimes even the hidden loveliness of what was hidden within something horrid-looking. But that had been a long time ago.

Now she could not see anything wonderful in the sky or the stars or the ocean. Not even in the fireworks her kingdom displayed during the Fireworks Festival.

Instead her eyes were drawn to Noctis himself. He stood a few feet away from her but he remained unmoving as he took in the sights and appreciated the sounds and scents around him. Lightning respected his appreciation for the natural beauty of the world but it was because of this that she was feeling off and not like herself. She had tried pulling back from the odd feeling but it kept dragging her back. She had no idea what was beginning to possess her, taking its hold on her and her mind.

Noctis could feel her eyes staring at his back. He resisted the urge to shiver and focused on the beauty of the desert.

He had missed being able to admire the world around him. He had learned from his mother the importance of the world’s natural beauty and that without it there would be nothing left to admire. He remembered how his mother would tend to her flowers and would even smile and talk to them as if they were living beings. When he had asked her, she merely smiled down at him and said that flowers really are living things and that speaking to them helped them mature and grow.  
At first he had thought it was all a mere superstition but as he grew he began feeling some understanding about what his mother had said if not completely.

It was from her that he had inherited love for the world’s beauty. But with the way his life had been when he grew into a young man, he could not help but feel guilty that he could not love the natural beauty of a woman like he did with nature; indeed like every man, he became attracted to women who made themselves beautiful. Especially when he had been an adolescent.

But now when he had seen Lightning’s face for the first time when they first met he had grudgingly admitted to himself that she looked like no other woman he had ever lain with or encountered before. She wore no rouge on her lips or any powder on her face. Her skin, her lips…they were all real, natural like Mother Nature’s forests.  
If it had been any other woman, and before he had met Stella, he would not have any qualms of trying to pursue her and bed her, but this was Lightning Farron. Even if Noctis had not meet the traitor princess before he would never lay with the queen of Bodhum.

Lightning coughed and he tensed. Carefully he glanced over his shoulder to see Lightning clearing her throat and beating her fist against her chest lightly. She noticed him looking and stared back.

Instantly Noctis looked away and crossed his arms, hoping that he was intimidating enough to make her stay away from him. Instead he heard Lightning huff, “Stop being so childish. You are a grown man so act like one for this one time.” Noctis felt offended and snapped. “I am childish? You are the one who clings to me as if I were your mother! I never asked you to remain with me and I never needed you with me in the first place!”  
“Do not agitate me, Prince,” Lightning growled threateningly. Noctis ignored her words and continued his tirade, wishing he could return to the moments of three years ago. “What right do you have to speak to me as if you know what I am going through? You have not lain with a man nor have you ever experienced the feeling of being betrothed to someone! I _had_ all those and every single one of those moments has been torn away!” The prince could have sworn that all of Dead Dunes could hear him but he cared not.

Lightning shook her head. “How long do you plan to cling to the shadows of the past, Noctis? It seems your father and friends have spoiled you too much by giving you too much time to your misery.” She retorted, glaring hotly at him.

“You pathetic misfit,” Noctis growled, “I do not know what your people or my father ever saw in _you_. Clearly you think of nothing but your throne and how you plan to overthrow the Cruor Mucro.” “Is that wrong? Is it wrong for me to want to regain my kingdom so that the dark kingdoms would never be able to dominate everyone else?” Lightning shot back.  
Noctis’ glare hardened as his eyes faded from blue to blood-red. “I wish it was you who have perished during the raid three years ago, not Stella.” Lightning’s fist crackled with electrical sparks but she resisted the temptation of striking the prince’s face with a thunder spell.

“Watch your tongue, Noctis. I am not always so patient and tolerant of imbeciles.” Lightning said in a low deadly tone. The prince moved closer to her and stared down into her eyes. They flashed dangerously into his crimson orbs. “If I had not been wounded I would have destroyed you myself.” Noctis breathed out dangerously into her ear, almost making her shudder but she held still.

Lightning felt her chest tighten and she stepped back. “Say what you will. It still will not change anything.” She turned her back on him, intending to leave, but Noctis was not finished. He wanted a fight and he wanted to win. “Running away again? That is all you ever do! Run away! You do not have the nerve to face your strife; instead you flee like a stray dog!”

Her chest began to ache. “Enough Noctis! I have had enough of you!” She clutched her chest tightly as she stepped forward, hoping to put a huge distance between her and Noctis.

“Don’t you turn your back on me you coward! You started this, now you have to face it!” The prince yelled at her. His red eyes burned into her back as he continued to glare. Lightning grit her teeth and clutched her chest tighter; the stress along with Noctis’ shoving with words was adding to the heavy pressure that was pressing down on her chest.  
Lightning tried to calm herself but her breathing was already ragged and her thoughts have taken in too much of Noctis’ harsh words. She swallowed hard. “Bite your tongue! Say what you will but I will not stay and be insulted by you.” “And you call yourself queen. You cannot even stand the mere fact that someone is right while you are wrong.” Noctis spat, his voice almost sounding like a wolf’s growl.

Lightning began shaking. _“No. Not now! Not in front of this fool of a prince!”_ Her body refused to show her any mercy as pain struck her chest.

Lightning gasped for air. “… I am done with you, Noctis.” She forced herself to run before he could notice a change in her posture.  
Once she was far enough from the oasis, she let out a hard cough. Lightning covered her mouth with a hand and continued to cough as she made her way back to the residence. She barged past the door and rushed to the washroom. The young queen gasped and choked into the wash basin filled with water.

She continued coughing and gasping until crimson liquid dripped from her mouth and into the water. The monarch stared at the red as it melded with the clear water. “Why now? Damnation!” She cursed but was rewarded with another painful attack in her chest.

Her heart suddenly felt like it was being burned inside of her body. Her breathing grew shallow but it was becoming difficult to even inhale and exhale properly. Again she coughed and more blood began flowing out of her mouth as she began to bleed from the inside again.  
She had hoped this would not happen again but she should have known better. Lightning had accepted this years ago but to have this pain attack her now when she needed to be focused… It was too distracting.

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

Serah returned to the residence, deciding that she needed some sleep. Fang and Vanille had chosen to stay outside a bit longer but they let her go.

The moment she entered, Seah could hear loud coughing and gagging. Dread surged through her as she ran towards the washroom. She found Lightning hunched over, spewing blood into the basin that now had bloody water. “Sister!” Serah cried and went to the young queen’s side. Lightning shook her head; she did not want Serah to see her this way again. She hated seeing her young sister so worried and so frightened.  
“Leave me be for a while, Serah. I am fine.” She reassured but Serah did not move. “No you are _not_ fine! Your heart…is it…?” The younger Farron placed her hand over Lightning’s heart gently and felt the tired yet erratic beating; it was beginning to fail again.

“You need to lie down and rest!” Serah said urgently as she ushered Lightning to her room. The queen protested but the pain in her chest was too much to bear.

As she allowed Serah to settle her on the bed and cover her with the blankets, Lightning tried taking in deep steady breaths but she coughed instead. “You will be okay…I know you will.” Serah’s voice shook as she spoke. Lightning touched her sister’s hair reassuringly. “I have come this far, Serah. I will not back down now or ever.” That did little to comfort the younger Farron but there was nothing else she could do. She felt her sister’s forehead and realized the fever was slowly returning. 

* * *

 

Noctis was irritated beyond belief as he returned to the residence at the hour of midnight. He hated how Lightning simply fled from him; he had been expecting more from her and he had expected to have a decent fight. Instead she had turned and ran with her tail between her legs, once again proving how pitiful she was. He should have known that Lightning would be too proud to accept that she cannot always be correct about everything.

He stepped into the residence and found that everyone was seated, talking to each other in hushed voices.

Fang looked up and noticed him. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stood up and stormed towards the prince, grabbing him by the front of his tunic. “You arrogant son of a shoopuff!” She cursed at him and slammed him against the nearest wall.  
Vanille ran over, trying to calm her friend down. Serah and Regis stood as well but remained where they were. Noctis glared at Fang angrily. “What is the matter with you, you jungle wench?” Fang tossed Noctis to the side, sending him flying into the writing desk.

The prince’s eyes turned crimson as he got up and glared. “How dare you…!”

“No! How dare _you_!” Fang yelled, shoving Noctis backwards. “How many times must Lightning risk her own safety for yours when all you do is spit at her face? Is death what you truly desire?” Fang grabbed her lance and pointed it at Noctis’ chest.  
Serah stepped between them. “Enough! There will be no fighting amongst ourselves! Lightning’s life is what we need to focus on!” Noctis raised an eyebrow at her words. “What?”

Fang put her lance down but continued to glare. “Lightning…she is ill again. Serah found her here, spitting out blood! And I can only think of one person who could pressure her to such a state; _you_!” Noctis snorted. “All of you have bogs in your heads!”

Regis glared at his son. “Noctis Lucis Caelum! You are acting like a street ruffian! Have you even stopped to listen to the words that emerge from your mouth?”   
Noctis turned his red-eyed glare to his father. “Does it matter? I never wanted to stay here! I could have been with Stella but it had been nothing but an illusion from the chaos!” “Stella, Stella, Stella… That houri is all you ever talk about! Open your eyes and face reality, Prince!” Fang scolded, slapping the side of her lance against Noctis’ shoulder.

Vanille emerged from Lightning’s room, her hands folded together. Everyone looked at her; the redhead was silent for a long time before she spoke, “… She is having another attack. I…she is in pain again.” Vanille began to shake.

Noctis hated being left in the dark. “What are you saying?” Serah sighed and pulled Noctis outside. “Come, I need to speak to you. Fang, Vanille, please watch over my sister. Lord Regis, please excuse me.” Regis nodded and sat back down, rubbing his temples; he wanted his son back—his true son. The son who never treated others as if they were rubbish stuck to the heel of his boot. He nearly jumped when he heard painful howls emerge from Lightning’s room. Fang tensed and Vanille rushed back inside to check on the queen.

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

Serah stood still and silent for a moment after she had brought Noctis outside. The prince tapped his foot impatiently. Finally Serah decided to look at him and say something. “My sister is ill. She had always been ill ever since she grew into a queen. When Lightning was sixteen she began feeling tired and sometimes heavy but we thought nothing of it, when she turned seventeen the first attack of the illness struck.”

Noctis’ eyebrows rose at this sudden announcement. It was not what he had expected Serah to say so suddenly without warning.

Serah continued, “I am sure you have heard of how…violent and hot-tempered my sister was when she had been eighteen; she had been very upset when she had realized that she was ill. It made her angry but as she aged again to a woman of nineteen and then twenty, she had come to accept it.” Serah looked up at the dark sky. “You see…because my sister overexerted herself while working in the palace and out with the citizens, her body began to weaken. Especially her heart.”

“Her…heart?” The prince was puzzled. “Yes. Her heart is not as strong as it used to be; if she overexerts herself or if she allows too much negative thoughts and emotions to pressure her, her illness will strike and her heart will begin to give in.” Serah explained. She wrapped her arms around herself as a cold desert breeze blew past. “She had managed to survive every attack her body had for these past long years, but…she…we were all told that she may not last for too long. Someday Lightning might…”

The younger Farron shook her head. No; she refused to think of it. Lightning was strong, nearly invincible. She would never give in to an ailment… Hopefully.

“Why are you telling me this?” Noctis asked, his eyes narrowing. Serah sighed. “I thought that it was now about time you learned the truth. The reason why my sister is the way she is, and why Fang and every one of us are so concerned about her… My sister is dying, Noctis. Slowly but surely, and what makes it more terrifying is that none of the most skilled healers can tell when she will finally stop living. All that is known is…Lightning’s heart is weakening, also causing her to bleed from the inside. She spits put blood whenever she coughs and it scares to me see all that red spilling from her mouth…” Serah shuddered, “Lightning becomes sick and unable to move for probably a few days or hours and she will continue feeling pain from the inside and cough blood. And none of us can do a thing but pray that she survives the attack.”

The prince glanced over his shoulders, towards the door of the residence. “… Is there a cure?” Surely they could have asked for it.

Serah shook her head. “There is none. As far as all the healers know, this ailment is of unknown origin. By now I think you must have realized why my sister has been drinking frequently from that odd flask.” Noctis thought for a moment until realization hit him. He nodded in response.

“I have not noticed it before but it seems that the healers in the hunters’ village had discovered Lightning’s…condition so they gave her a potion to take whenever she would feel the illness taking over her body.” Serah explained, feeling foolish for not realizing it earlier.  
Noctis ran a hand through his hair. “And Lightning has not yet recovered?” He gestured at the front door. “No,” Serah replied, “it might take some time.”

There was another long silence between the two of them. It was rather uncomfortable.

“I am telling you this because I know this is not how you really are, Prince Noctis; I know that you are not a cruel man. And I understand that you may hate my sister for being who she is but you must understand that it is only because she does not know any other way. For years she had been seeing to the kingdom and never had the chance to be a young girl like I had. She sacrificed much for me, for Fang and Vanille, for Bodhum, and even for your father.” Serah said, her voice had dropped to a mere whisper.

Noctis seemed surprised. “For my…father?” “Lord Regis had been drowning in much despair since you left three years ago. My sister visited him whenever she could and she promised him that if she ever saw you she would bring you home, and make sure that you are safe.” Serah inhaled before she continued, “That is why…my sister is always trying to protect you.”

He knew that, but something did not seem right. “Anyone should have been at their limits now. No matter how precious or great the promise is, there is no possible way for anybody to want to go this far.” He reasoned. Serah was silent for a long time. “I am afraid that you will have to accept the explanation I gave you.”

“That is enough, Serah.” A familiar voice said. Noctis and Serah turned to see Lightning, leaning against the doorframe tiredly. She pushed herself off and trudged towards the two.

Lightning placed a hand on Serah’s shoulder. “There is no need to concern the prince with this. I am fine now, so just abandon the subject.” The queen said. Serah wanted to protest. “But Sister—” Lightning placed a finger on her sibling’s lips. “Enough now. Go back inside; it is already late.” She placed a hand on Serah’s back and guided her inside.

The young queen looked back at Noctis. She cleared her throat. “I apologize for earlier, Prince. You are right; I do not know or understand what you have gone through. However, I hope you will one day remember yourself. Your father misses you dearly and you are very fortunate you still have him, as I had said before.” Noctis did not respond and Lightning returned inside.

Once he was alone, Noctis growled in frustration. Queen Lightning, ill? It seemed impossible—she was always active, she was powerful and had no signs of any bodily weakness. And yet he had heard her create pained sounds behind closed doors and now Serah had allowed him access to the truth. It was rather preposterous; to think that the queen who nearly everyone saw as a mighty warrior would have or even _hide_ this weakness. Did her people know? He doubted it. Lightning Farron was a proud woman after all.

Noctis decided that it was probably best to stay away from everyone for tonight. Once he was sure nobody was about during this late hour, he changed into the wolf and dashed out of the town and into the desert, opting to sleep under the night sky with the soft sand as his bed for the night.


	26. Inner Darkness

Noctis had been reluctant to return but the moment dawn came he had awoken and trotted back to the town, immediately changing into a man before anybody saw him in his wolf body. However, much to his surprise, he found Lightning leaning against the front door of the residence she and the others have been staying in. The prince approached her silently and Lightning immediately looked over in his direction.

“Shouldn’t you be resting in bed?” Noctis said as he stopped in front of her. The young queen was silent for a moment but then she shrugged. “… I have recovered several hours ago.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow at her; Lightning did seem rather well—not a bead of sweat or any signs of pain was seen on her face. Her chest rose and fell normally and her breathing seemed regular compared to the other day when it had been erratic and forced.  
Lightning noticed his expression. “As you can see, I am completely fine. I cannot guarantee when I might have another attack but for now you can be assured that I am not in the least ill at the moment.”

“I see…” Noctis sounded dubious but Lightning chose to ignore him. Instead she headed for the stables; Odin needed a good run outside.  
As the prince watched her, his eyes were drawn to the swaying of her hips. Never before had he seen a woman’s hips sway so naturally because she was born with the movement rather than forcing herself to move in such a way. It was a normal body movement for Lightning, but to Noctis it was a modestly seductive movement that the queen had no idea of how it affected him.

Again he tried to push back the lustful urge that overwhelmed him the more he looked at Lightning. But the primal drive was beginning to grow stronger and stronger despite his best efforts to ignore his yearnings. Lightning reappeared with Odin in tow. The majestic steed seemed to stare directly into Noctis’ very soul. “We will move on once everybody has awoken. You do not need to come with us, Noctis. Nobody is forcing you so it is your choice.” Lightning said as she readied herself to mount the horse’s back.

“… Since you are awake, mind if I joined your…stroll?” Noctis asked, surprising even himself with the polite enough tone he used. Lightning was surprised as well but she recovered quickly and nodded. “If that is what you wish, you are welcome to come along.” Odin snorted in protest at his queen’s words. Lightning shushed him and the horse straightened.  
Noctis chuckled inwardly; strangely he felt somewhat better compared to last night. However, he wondered if Lightning truly did recover her attack the other night, or she was merely pushing the pain back; it would not be surprising since it is Lightning after all. The woman was stubborn.

Lightning pulled on the reins and guided Odin forward. Noctis followed beside the steed.

“Has your wound healed?” He asked suddenly, glancing up at Lightning’s proud from atop her faithful steed. The young queen blinked then nodded. “Yes. It does not hurt as much anymore. Though it has not healed fully, I am able to move about just fine now.” She answered him while gently steering Odin around towards the oasis. “And you, Noctis? How is your own injury?”  
“I hardly feel the sting anymore.” He replied, touching his abdomen gingerly. Lightning nodded and kept her sights forward.

The both of them were silent for a long moment, however this time the quiet did not feel uncomfortable.

Odin seemed rather pleased that his queen was well enough to ride on his back again; he had missed being with his dear partner but he was still worried for her health. Last night he had heard young Serah speaking with the wolf about his queen’s sick heart. Odin had wondered if it had been wise of Serah to even tell the wolf anything.  
The steed glanced at Noctis and was rather taken aback when the male human did nothing to irritate Lightning. At least not at the moment—but to Odin that was rather unusual. He knew the male disliked his queen and for that, Odin disliked the prince in return.

However, Lightning did not seem too concerned with the prince’s presence despite the many injuries that Odin had become aware she’d obtained recently.

After a long while Lightning dismounted Odin and allowed the horse to drink his fill from the oasis. Noctis watched as the queen moved to the shade of one of the trees and sat there. Reluctantly, he followed her and sat beside her, leaving a few feet distance between them.  
Lightning did not seem to notice or mind. She remained silent as she watched Odin and the rest of the area. She smirked when the stallion began trotting around on his own, the sand flying from beneath his hooves as he went with his majestic head and beautiful mane held high.

Noctis became curious once again. “Tell me, Queen Farron—”

“Call me Lightning.”

“… Lightning. Tell me about…your training. I was told by Serah during our search for you that when you had just turned sixteen, you had undergone a rather…hard and difficult training before you faced your very first war.”

Lightning thought of her younger days, before she had been inflicted with the illness she currently had. “You really wish to know?” She asked the prince, glancing at him.  
“I asked, did I not?” Noctis growled but then cleared his throat in apology. Usually he did not care if he showed rude behaviors towards Lightning, but ever since he awoke that morning he’d felt the urge to act like a respectful gentleman was. Perhaps it was because of Serah’s worried face; the image of it had been imprinted into his mind and it made him feel rather…guilty. He had felt for Serah as if she was his own sister during their search for Lightning, no doubt the strange and slightly maternal feeling was still there.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. “Make yourself comfortable then. This story may take a while.” She said with a defeated sigh. Noctis scooted closer but still left enough space between them. He looked at her as he got into a comfortable seated position, “I believe we have plenty of time.” He waited for her to speak; for now she would have his full attention.  
“I warn you, Noctis, this is not a story that one would usually tell a companion in a _normal_ conversation.” Lightning warned, her eyes darkened as if haunted by something until this day. Noctis maintained eye contact with her, too curious to take back his request. “Tell me. I assure you that I have a strong nerve and stomach.” He said in a calm tone.

“My training was unlike any other. It was _supposed_ to be that way, but…” Lightning trailed off and looked at the sky, “I am afraid it took a turn for the worse, and not even I—already the queen that time—could do a damned thing.”  
The prince stared at his boots for a moment before he looked at her again. “Tell me. I wish to know, and if it will reassure you, I give you my word that I will not judge or tell a soul about this.” Noctis then placed a hand over his heart as a sign of a simple promise.

Lightning sighed in defeat and glanced at Odin as he grazed on the edible plants he could find, and then began her tale.

 

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

_  
As queen she did not have to go through such an initiation. But she was stubborn and wanted to work hard in order to become strong, mostly for her sister’s sake, and for her kingdom’s. Already a year has passed since she had become queen. Now just freshly-turned sixteen, the young queen found herself amongst the ranks of other adolescents—some the same as her age, and some much older._

_This was their final test before they were to become acknowledged soldiers of Bodhum. They were to remain in the wilderness and survive for three months. Although it was deemed cruel by some, the monarch knew there was a hidden meaning to this test; there were those who only gained access to the royal armies ranks either by a nefarious scheme, or simply because they wished to gain fame should they become a true soldier of Bodhum’s royal army.  
The goal of this initiation, this test of wit and survival is to point out those who had falsely claimed to be true soldiers. Sir Amodar himself had trained all the young men and the very few young women she had once seen while taking a stroll through the training grounds._

_But Sir Amodar was just one man. He could not possible keep track of every single pupil he’d trained. Therefore it was necessary to see who had been truly trained and who had merely snuck into the palace’s training grounds for the sake of pride and fame.  
Those who are easily frightened off or easily give in to the desire to yield and flee during this test would be seen unfit to become a soldier of Bodhum, however, those who lied of their joining the ranks would not only flee, but they would inevitably confess their schemes while pressed down by the hardships and pressure of the initiation._

_The queen prayed that Amodar’s training had been struck into his pupils’ heads; it would be ashamed if they were to flee or cry in desperation when they had been trained by the greatest soldier and swordsman of Bodhum. It would put Sir Amodar’s name to great shame._

_None of the young men and the very few young women she stood with knew who she truly was. Though she had strolled past the training grounds, they had been busy with Sir Amodar’s lessons to pay attention to her presence, and fro that the young monarch is glad. If she were to pass this test of survival then she would need to do so while nobody knew she was the queen of Bodhum herself._

_Within the first day, after being left in the wilderness with nothing but their weapon of choice and the clothes they wore, the apprentices were at a loss on what to do but most of them masked this confusion with a blank expression, but she knew what they were thinking, for she was thinking the same thing. However, unlike them, she was the first to move and scoured the area for any potential danger. This seemed to impress one of the younger apprentices._

_“You seem so…calm. I know that neither of us knows where we have been left. Yet you have no fear.” He said in awe. The young queen stared at him blankly. “If you fear then how can you possibly be able to survive without making that first step? Did Sir Amodar teach you nothing?” Her voice was like ice as she spoke._

_The younger apprentice chuckled. “No, I remember. I only meant to say that one does not usually adjust right away.”_

_By then the other would-be soldiers had gathered to the queen and the youngest apprentice. “So then, I say we must have someone lead us as we go.” An older apprentice announced. The others agreed immediately and one of the female apprentices turned to the silent strawberry-blonde. “Are you our leader then?” She asked, almost hopeful. The others seemed to find this fitting._

_“Yes! I say we let her lead us! She is the first to move on ahead after all!”_

_“Agreed!”_

_“Yes! Let her lead us to survival!”_

_The young queen resisted the urge to massage her temples at the loud voices; these were the ones who would become soldiers. They must not act like children. Had they learned nothing during training? Had Sir Amodar wasted his efforts on them?  
The eldest male apprentice stepped forward. “What is your name?” He asked, his eyes roaming up and down the girl’s body suspiciously. The young queen knew she had never said her name during the travel before they had been dropped off. In fact, she did not speak at all. Instead of answering she replied, “That is none of your concern. I merely wish to pass this test so I will do just that.”_

_The eldest boy smirked at her. “Fine then. I am Beelzebub.” He then pointed at the others. “These amateurs are Amon, Modeus, Moloch, and Belph.” The males nodded their heads in acknowledgement. The youngest female apprentice took her turn at speaking, “I am Eve, and this young one is Delilah.” Delilah rolled her eyes at the title of ‘young one’; indeed she was the youngest female._

_The queen thought nothing of their introductions but continued on with her scouting._

_Despite her silence, the young female monarch was able to grasp at least a slight insight on the apprentices she had been placed with. She could see that Beelzebub had the gait of a rather confident leader figure but he also seemed to be rather overestimating of himself, perhaps due to the qualities he knew he possessed. The other boys were simple beings but differed from each other; Amon seemed rather impatient and ready to fight just about anything, perhaps even one of the trees should he lose his patience. Modeus seemed more concerned about the females of the party but the queen caught several glances he stole at them. Belph was more quiet but by simply looking at his eyes and posture one could see that he was a rather lazy devil; he occasionally yawned during the journey, nearly irritating the queen.  
Eve was calm but rather curious of their surroundings. At times, the queen had to scold her for trying to touch a plant that was known to be poisonous. Delilah liked to talk, even speaking of idle gossip she’d heard of._

_The young queen did her best to hide her frustrations at her companions but Beelzebub would merely pat her shoulder and chuckle before telling the others to behave once again._

_Like eager young pups did the other apprentices follow the queen’s lead despite not knowing her name, or her true identity. But her display of skill impressed them all enough to make them follow her though they tend to stray from the path more times than the monarch could count or tolerate. Beelzebub grew bored quickly, even saying that perhaps there should be changes in how they all are currently surviving._

_At first nobody paid him heed and only saw his words as a result of having nothing else to do._

_During a struggle against pack of silver lobos, the young queen put her training to the test, once again bringing her companions into a state of awe. When she had returned to their side after dispatching the pack, Modeus was the first to praise her. “Such swiftness. Very much like the lightning; flashing bright then fading away only to reappear and destroy the enemies from an unpredictable direction.”  
“Yes, like the lightning indeed.” Belph commented lazily in his slow and dull voice._

_Delilah grinned at the strawberry-blonde’s irritated expression and tried to reassure her. “They are only complimenting you. And I do agree with them; Lightning does suit you.”_

_Lightning. Somehow, somewhere down the road her fellow would-be soldiers began calling her that without her knowing when or how it even caught on. Soon it was a name and title she began to recognize. Lightning. There was nothing else to say about the matter so she said nothing in protest over her new moniker._

_The small group created shelter, hunted for food, and even scouted for any dangers. Though Lightning had refused to acknowledge the apprentices’ eager voting of her leadership, she knew she had to be responsible for their lives while they were here in the vast wilderness with no other human contact but each other. They may not have known she was their queen, but all the same it was still her duty to protect her people, these apprentices.  
Lightning held announcements whenever a difficult dilemma struck. As best as she could, she prioritized and arranged everything according to the benefits and wellbeing of everyone. She encouraged them to work their best as it was essential for this three-month long survival test._

_As days became one month, Lightning began to see several changes in the party._

_Beelzebub started to grow tired and bored of working constantly and had picked up the habit of wandering off into the forests whenever he pleased. He was the lead hunter among them and was the one who brought down prey for the group. But soon Lightning noticed something different in him; the way his spoke was like that of a leader but he expressed it with overconfident and sometimes even vulgar words._

_He would scoff at Lightning and smirk at her mockingly whenever he had the chance or when he thought she was not looking._

_Soon the queen was at odds with the eldest male of the party. Beelzebub had begun conspiring against her authority and even went so far as to convert the others to his ways. Altogether he had stopped attending to his assigned duties and only hunted for himself but brought the kill to another side, far from their camp. Lightning confronted him several times, but he only scowled and brushed her off. Lightning could see that this concern was beginning to intensify and even the rest of the party was getting out of hand and beyond control._

_Beelzebub’s words first seduced Belph; it was not too shocking since Belph was the very definition of a slacking pack mule._

_But now Beelzebub had at least one person at his side. The eldest male then announced that he had created his own ‘settlement’ on the other side of the forest from where their original camp was at. Lightning glared in disbelief; these young men were trained to be soldiers for Etro’s sake and yet they are beginning to act like immature children who wanted to dominate one another.  
Beelzebub promised everyone much food, play, and freedom from work when he spoke to them. To Lightning’s dismay, most of them left which left her with Modeus and Eve._

_Modues was another matter to Lightning that she found as irritating as the parasites found within the soil. Modues was clearly a rake; a handsome and seductive young man who could and knew how to offer women pleasure. Many times had Lightning caught and heard him seducing and bedding Eve, and then Delilah. It was disgusting and the young queen had punched Modeus when he had attempted to accost her as well._

_How could these simple-minded apes be the ones Amodar trained? He had treated them all fairly and taught them everything there was to learn about the art of battle. And they had no hesitation of wasting it all._

_Soon Lightning was left alone after she had seen Modues and Eve slip away into the night to join Beelzebub and his cohorts.  
The young queen tried her best not to unleash her anger by unleashing a thunder spell. It was tempting at this point when the apprentices—no, they can no longer be called that— when the cohorts came to her announcing that she was invited for a feast on their settlement, even addressing Beelzebub as their leader._

_With no other choice, Lightning attended their so-called feast. As she looked around she noticed how primal everything seemed; it all felt like she was surrounded by animals rather than people. In Lightning’s opinion, even hunter clans like the one Fang originated from, were more civilized. The young queen then noticed someone was missing. Belph was not among them. Delilah had been the one to ease her tension by saying Belph was out on a stroll._

_The queen could only stand in the shadows and watch in dismay as her former companions initiated a rather primitive dance around the fire. They no longer seemed human but resembled wild creatures now._

_A loud yawn caught everyone’s attention. In the darkness a figure moved towards the camp. Lightning narrowed her eyes cautiously, only placing her hand on the hilt of her given sword just in case. However, the dancing cohorts noticed the figure as well and hollered in terror. Beelzebub glared at the darkness. “A beast trespassing on our land! Kill it!” He ordered, raising his blade in the air. His followers did the same and rushed at the approaching figure._

_Lightning’s heart stopped cold when she realized what was happening. She chased after them urgently. “You fools! Stop this at once; you don’t know what you are doing! Fall back now!” To the queen’s horror, they had shoved their beast to the ground and stabbed their blades into its back multiple times. The young queen was no long sure how many times they had stabbed their ‘adversary’ but now the clouds in the sky began to move, revealing the moon and allowed it to shine its silvery light upon everyone._

_Lightning’s dread became reality when she saw that her suspicions had been correct all along; the so-called beast that came to invade was only Belph returning to his camp for the feast. Now the slothful boy laid there on the soil, bloodied with many holes in his back from his companions’ swords._

_Murder. Lightning, queen of Bodhum had witnessed murder right before her eyes. These adolescents who had originated from Bodhum, or perhaps another country as well, has taken the life of one of their own. Lightning’s mind began thinking as a politician would. When she had returned to her own solitary camp, away from the cohorts, she tried to assess the situation at hand. Her former companions had murder Belph, their own friend. It had been too dark for them to see him and know it was him—one part of her mind argued, but the other half of her mind reasoned that it was still murder; Beelzebub and his crazed animals did not stop to think first and had charged at Belph’s shadowy form without any hesitation or intentions of making sure that it was one of their companions. They had been ruthless when stabbing their swords into his body. Dark or not, accidental or not, Lightning could come to only one conclusion: these young people were losing their humanity._

_The second month was coming to an end and within several days on the third month, they would all have to be taken back to Bodhum._

_Lightning continued to work and hunt alone while Beelzebub, Eve, Modeus, Amon, and Delilah continued their primitive ways as if Belph’s death had never happened.  
It was a disgrace in the eyes of the young queen. To see her own people turn into crazed apes with no remorse for bloodlust was beginning to drain Lightning mentally and even emotionally. She had witnessed them pounce on one another lustfully like rabid dogs in heat and saw as they hunted down helpless prey viciously, piling the corpses at their camp to store. This gave Lightning barely any chance to hunt for herself unless she intended to fight for the prey. But she had no intention of harming any of them despite their loss of human thoughts and actions. She was their queen._

_During the two final days of the initiation, Lightning felt her senses snap. She grabbed her sword and strapped it to her waist. She was going to confront Beelzebub and his cohorts; it was time to end this senseless bloodlust and insanity for good.  
The young queen headed for the rocky ledges where she knew the cohorts liked to spend time enjoying the view of the wilderness. As she expected, they were there, right above her._

_“Beelzebub!” Lightning called out loudly, challengingly._

_The young man looked down at her. “What is it you want, dog? Have you finally decided to be part of my tribe? Or perhaps you came to roll onto your belly and whimper with your tail between your legs like the stray bitch you are?” Beelzebub spat the words at her. His voice and tone reminded Lightning of the tyrants from the dark kingdoms.  
“Your mindless actions must stop!” Lightning said, placing a hand on her sword’s hilt, “You have murdered Belph a month ago yet you continued to play in the forests like wild dogs. Have you forgotten why we were left here from the beginning?”_

_Delilah scoffed. “Belph was not truly a soldier-in-training like us! He was an intruder! You saw how much of a lazy devil he was. He never worked so what made you believed he would have managed to gain Amodar’s tutelage by working hard? Should he still be alive he could never pass the initiation.”_

_Lightning took the news in. So it was Belph all along who was not a real apprentice. But that did not change what had happened. “You all still slaughtered him with your own swords! Are you not ashamed that you stained your hands and the swords of Bodhum with your own companion’s blood?”_

_“Belph did not matter. And neither will you.” Eve said, biting into a fruit she had in her hand. Lightning looked on in shock. “Spit that fruit out you imbecile! Do you even know what that is?”  
Eve shrugged. “It is food. That is all that matters.” She said nonchalantly. The queen roared in frustration at their lack of awareness. “You fool! That is a Mandagora Apple! It is toxic and acts quickly, so spit it out for Etro’s sake!” Lightning yelled._

_Eve frowned and in retaliation, she swallowed what she had in her mouth. “You are not my leader, Lightning.” She said. She puffed her chest out like a proud oaf but within a second, she grabbed her neck and began coughing. Before anyone could react, Eve plummeted down to where Lightning stood. The young queen kneeled down and pressed her fingers against Eve’s neck. No pulse at all._

_“Damn you Beelzebub!” The queen cursed in a rage, her voice echoed in the air._

_Beelzebub raised an eyebrow. “Do not blame this on me; she picked the fruit herself and ate it. Nobody gave it to her.”_

_His careless answer drove Lightning to the edge of her own sanity. Her hand gripped her sword’s handle tightly. Delilah, ever the talker, stood up from her spot and began chattering up offensive and nonsense words. Lightning grit her teeth.  
Beelzebub rolled his eyes. “Shut your bloody hole, Delilah!” He ordered, and in his irritation, he shoved the youngest girl from the ledge. The second Delilah’s body landed next to Eve’s Lightning snapped._

_She drew her sword. “You wish for blood? Come for me then!”_

_Beelzebub, Amon and Modeus seemed to like this offer and climbed down to Lightning’s level. The young queen turned and rushed back to where her camp was located. She knew the two young men would give chase. They were now on a manhunt for her._

_The moment they were in Lightning’s camp, the queen turned around and threw her sword at her pursuers as if it were a javelin. Beezlebub, Amon and Modeus dodged but the blade managed to nick Modeus’ shoulder before the sword struck a tree.  
Lightning whipped her right arm to the side and her own silvery blade materialized in her hands. She quickly disposed of Amon and Modeus with a simple gesture of raising her hand in the air._

_A bolt of lightning fell and struck the two as they charged at her. The thunder spell subdued them and then within that moment the fell to the ground, lifeless._

_Beelzebub spat on the ground. “So this is why you refused to tell us much about you.” He glared at Lightning’s blade and then right at her cold blue eyes. Beelzebub circled Lightning, bloodlust was clear in his eyes as he poised his sword for the kill.  
“Stop this now. Enough lives have been taken.” Lightning said, keeping her grip on her sword tight. The remaining cohort snorted. “Is that an order, Your Majesty? You are not my queen!”_

_Without warning he charged at her like a predator crazed for his prey’s blood. Lightning lifted her sword and thrust it forward. Beelzebub screamed in pain as he was impaled onto the queen’s sword. Lightning’s eyes widened and she kicked the now dead young man off her blade._

_She was shaking as she stared in disbelief at what had occurred; with her own hands, with her own blade she had taken the life of another. Not just another, someone who might have been from Bodhum or any other country._

_Her body had moved without her knowledge as she returned to where the bodies of Delilah and Eve were. She carried them back to camp and laid them with Modeus, Amon and, Beelzebub.  
She could hardly recall when she had dug three holes and buried them there. They had been young men and women who were close in age to her, but they had lost their humanity while living out in the wild lands._

_Once she was finished with the graves, she fell to her knees._

_How long had she been there? How long had she failed to notice the soldiers from the palace and Amodar running to her side only to stop in shock at the scene? Lightning had been numb on the journey back home. Her shaking never ceased and her hands remained as closed fists.  
Amodar watched her, concerned._

_The moment they all returned, Lightning had escaped her shock and shakily retold the tale to Amodar. The general of Bodhum’s army could not express his horror as the queen ended her story, unable to form the words. Now the queen of Bodhum stood before him looking like a lost and scared child rather than a brave young woman of sixteen._

_The terror never left Lightning even after she was announced to have passed the survival test as the only surviving one who participated._

_Serah had seen her older sister turn pale over and over, even noticing how Lightning seemed uncharacteristically clingy to her. Knowing her sibling needed to recover; Serah remained by Lightning’s side. She called her sister’s name but Lightning shook her head when she heard a different name fall from Serah’s lips._

_“No…” The queen said in a low voice, “That is…not my name… I have…no right to be called by that name.”_

_Serah blinked then looked at her sister oddly. “What are you saying, Sister?”_

_The young queen raised her head slowly, her eyes hard and cold. “Lightning… It cannot protect, it only destroys… I am the lightning. I am Lightning.”_

_From that day forth all of Bodhum knew her by that name. Her reason for bearing such a name became evident once she stepped onto the battlefield and participated in her first war. She was very young, too young to be in a battle, but she was strong and held the power of the crystal. She became a goddess in her people’s eyes, but as time went on, Lightning continued to feel colder and colder until she was certain that every last bit of warmth had left her._

_Her heart hardened as she went on until she knew she was now a worthy warrior who had no sense of fear. It was what she had hoped for but buried within her she knew, she could never truly be rid of the pain, the fear, or the cold as she sat upon her throne._

_-XIII-_

Noctis released the breath he had no noticed he had been holding as soon as Lightning finished her story. It came as a shock of course; he had not expected such a tale from Lightning. As far as he knew, he had expected her to speak of hard trainings under the sun and its blistering heat, but not something quite like this.

Lightning snapped her fingers in front of Noctis’ face. “I realize it is quite shocking, but there is no reason for you to be stunned over it.”

“Who are you, really? What is your name?” Noctis asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Lightning refused to answer, frustrating the prince further.  
The young queen stood up. “We must go now; the others may wonder where we are.” She said. Odin came to her side immediately and she mounted his back.

Noctis followed, too speechless to even say a word to argue or contradict her.

This was something about Lightning Farron he never knew. To have killed somebody—self-defense or not—at that age must have been devastating. Noctis knew he had first killed a man when he was nineteen, during a battle. But Lightning had been too young, only a girl of sixteen. It did not seem right at all, even for the solitary queen. 

* * *

 

The moment they reached the residence, Lightning had expected to be tackled into an embrace by Serah. Instead, she caught sight of a stranger standing in the room with her companions. Lightning placed a hand on her sword but Serah stopped her.

Lightning sighed and calmed herself but eyed the hooded stranger cautiously. To her and even Noctis’ surprise, he laughed and so did Fang.  
“Come now, Highness. Do not say you have forgotten me already!” The voice sounded so familiar. Before Lightning could respond, the man lifted the hood from his face, revealing that warm fatherly smile.

Lightning was taken aback. “Sir Amodar!”


	27. Escape the Sands

_“I trust you are enjoying yourself?” Sir Amodar asked with a fatherly smile as he watched the princess and her companions stroll through the market.  
The new queen frowned slightly as she took in the sights; she now ruled over everyone and everything her eyes sat upon. She knew that every child wished to be able to rule over their kingdom but Lightning knew better; ruling and obtaining such power had no meaning especially when your most precious loved ones were gone. Lightning felt a tug on her arm and looked beside her to see Serah’s bright smile. “You still have me, Sister. Do not worry; I will never leave your side.” The younger Farron nuzzled Lightning’s arm, making the young queen smile just a bit._

_At only sixteen years of age, Lightning Farron is the youngest ruling monarch known. It was supposed to be a rather grand title, she supposed. But it brought no pang or pride in her chest._

_Fang suddenly grinned and looked over at the queen and princess. “Let’s look at the animals! They usually bring in interesting ones to sell, I can tell about each and every one of them.” Serah also grinned at the thought of seeing any kind of animal, even the monsters that roam, as long as she knew the viewing distance was safe._

_Like usual, Lightning tensed protectively but did not object to the soon-to-be general’s suggestion. Beside Sir Amodar, Lightning’s young handmaiden Vanille tugged on the large man’s hand. “May we, Sir Amodar? May we?” The general laughed at the children’s enthusiasm and patted Vanille’s head. “Why not let your… queen decide?” He said in a low tone so that only he and the girls could hear and not draw attention to them._

_Immediately Serah, Vanille, and Fang looked at Lightning eagerly. The strawberry-blonde girl frowned with distaste at her new title but she knew she would have to learn to live with it especially since she would have to rule for a long time due to her being very young and fit.  
Lightning shook herself from her thoughts then looked at her companions and saw that, much to her dismay; Sir Amodar was also looking at her and waiting for her answer like the girls were._

_Lightning sighed. “Very well… We can go.”_

_Serah jumped for joy along with Vanille and both younger girls tackled Lightning in a large hug, nearly knocking the new queen over. Lightning grunted and resisted the urge to shove them away. Fang laughed at her friend’s dismayed expression before she pulled the younger girls off.  
Sir Amodar chuckled and walked ahead. “Come then children.”_

_The girls followed behind him eagerly but Lightning lagged behind everyone else, still deep in her remorseful thoughts; she had wished she had been stronger then perhaps she could have prevented her parents’ deaths. Many times had she told that neither she nor anybody else could have done anything, but that still did not comfort her or change her wish to grow stronger.  
Now that Serah was all she had left, she was determined to make sure nothing was to harm her younger sister. Serah would be next in line to rule once Lightning was done with her time of ruling Bodhum._

_“Lightning, come! You are moving too slow!” Fang called out impatiently. Lightning sighed and walked faster until she was in step with the others._

_As soon as they had arrived to where animals were to be sold, loud banging and screeching could be heard. Serah looked up at Sir Amodar in confusion but the general just shook his head. Vanille stared at the people that had gathered as well as the men in front, knowing there were the merchants who wished to sell an animal. However, she did not like how they looked. The men were large but they seemed unfriendly. Vanille began to worry about the animal they had brought along. Fang narrowed her eyes cautiously, obviously sharing Vanille’s silent opinion._

_Lightning stood beside Serah, watching as the merchants began their show of animals._

_Several chocobos of the colors blue, green, and the typical yellow were brought in front. They seemed well-cared for enough and were friendly to those who purchased them from the merchants. Fang noticed how the large birds seemed eager to go home with anyone, as long as that human was friendly._

_Another loud cry caught everyone’s attention, and nearly startled the girls. Lightning watched as one of the merchants nodded and on cue, two stable boys appeared while yanking at a rope. Neighing could be heard and everybody present became stiff; some with surprise and some with eagerness. Soon a stallion with the blackest body and the whitest mane and tail appeared.  
The stable boys struggled to control the animal but the stallion continued to fight back and stood on its hind legs to rear at his captors._

_At the sight of such a rare creature, the audience could not help but be captivated by the raging beast’s beauty. The stallion was large in size, sturdy with strong muscles and long legs fit for a long run and for working. Its coat was shiny black from its rear to its head and hooves, but the horse’s mane and tail were the opposite; a pure snowy white color which both complimented and contrast the horse’s black coat._

_Lightning stared at the beauty. This was her first time seeing a real live horse, and even though the animal was raging at the moment, she could feel its strength and see the pure majesty of the stallion’s wild and untamed spirit. It was a shame that these merchants were obvious trying their best to break this horse’s spirit in order to make him the perfect prize in exchange for the fortune a rare animal such as a horse was worth._

_The boys jumped back to avoid another attack but the stallion now saw his chance and began bucking, kicking his back legs around viciously._

_The merchants and stable boys desperately tried to control the beast but the stallion neighed loudly and reared, nearly hitting them with his hoof.  
The audience began scattering while some remained to assist with controlling the horse. Sir Amodar and the girls watched with wide eyes as the wild stallion continued to fight, even tossing his head back when one of the men grabbed onto the rope around his neck._

_Lightning looked to the left and noticed one of the merchants—an angry-looking man—held up a strange-looking pipe and aimed one side at the horse and placed his mouth on the other side. Lightning’s eyes widened in realization; Fang had taught her about the many kinds of weapons that hunters used. And a blowgun was one of those weapons of choice._

_Without hesitation, the young queen leapt over the makeshift fence, much to her companions’ shock._

_She rushed to the stallion’s side and stared up at the raging animal. The stallion saw her and cried out even louder and began to rear again. Lightning dodged the hoof that came down above her head and raised her arms, trying to grip at the rope that fly about due to the horse whipping his head back and forth. Sir Amodar watched silently. When the merchants and stable boys tried to intervene, he stopped them in their tracks._

_Serah watched worriedly as Lightning grabbed the rope and pulled back as hard as she could._

_The stallion did not like this and continued to rage. Lightning grunted but pulled back again until she was able to reach out and touch the horse’s snout. “Calm yourself!” She ordered in the stern voice she had developed in order to make sure nobody questioned her. The stallion snorted and tried to attack again but Lightning once again moved out of the way and placed her hand on the horse’s snout once more. “Hush! Calm yourself. Hush.” She said._

_To the shock of every witness, the stallion began to calm down. The animal’s eyes had a curious gaze in them as he began to lessen his struggles in order to have a better look at the young human standing before him. Lightning stroked his snout and the stallion leaned his head downwards to get a closer look at her face and even take in a bit of her scent._

_“There now… See? All is well.” Lightning said as she stroked the stallion’s smooth, black face and silky white mane. It was strange because she, like everybody else in the world, knew that horses were animals so rare that some believed they were either extinct or were nothing but a child’s tale during bedtime. But here she was, touching the fine coat of this wild animal.  
The stallion suddenly pulled away and snorted; he was curious but he did not trust the adolescent female. However it struck him as strange that she stood her ground better than the much older humans did._

_The merchant with the blowgun glared at the young girl for interfering and prepared to fire a dart at the stallion._

_Lightning’s keen eyes noticed and she quickly yanked on the stallion’s rope, pulling him forward as the dart from the blowgun flew towards the horse’s rear but missed and instead hit the wood of the makeshift fence. Realizing what had happened; the stallion neighed in rage and charged through the fence, escaping his captors. Lightning cursed under breath.  
Sir Amodar and the girls joined her. “Sister, are you all right?” Serah inspected Lightning for any injuries she might have unknowingly obtained. The young queen looked at the merchants sternly but none of the men recognized who she was, but that did not matter to her._

_“After that horse! He’s worth a fortune!” Yelled the man with the blowgun._

_Fang glared at the merchant. “Treating a rare creature like some…object!” She growled, wanting to punch the man’s face regardless of whether it would be a courteous thing to do or not. Lightning turned to where the stallion had run off to and ran off.  
Sir Amodar and Serah followed after her before Vanille and Fang had noticed they were left behind and they soon ran after their companions as well._

_Lightning was rather surprised when she had realized that the horse was nowhere to be seen. It would appear that the beast has made his escape after all._

_When the young queen and her companions returned to where the disorder had taken place, she could see the merchants looking rather angered by the loss of the stallion. Of course the horse would be worth more than a few pieces of gold; it was to be expected when a creature is that rare.  
The men saw Lightning and stormed over to her. “You have cost us our fortunes, girl! Because of you the stallion is gone! Do you know how long it took us to find one and capture it? That beast is wild and worth a large property!” The man who had the blowgun bellowed in Lightning’s face._

_It was clear once again that they did not recognize who Lightning was. It came as no surprise since Lightning had not made many personal appearances since becoming queen so it was inevitable that some individuals would be unable to see who she was._

_Lightning remained neutral with her expression when facing the angry merchants. It felt like long hours while the merchants bellowed and complained. When Lightning had finally become fed up, she turned on her heels and walked back to the palace, leaving the enraged men behind to clean the disorder that had been taken place._

_Amodar watched as the young queen kept a blank yet stern face throughout their walk. He knew she was trying her best to grow, to become a queen instead of a mere girl of the age of fifteen. It was a harsh reality for a child her age but she had no other choice for she is the eldest and firstborn child of the late king and queen of Bodhum.  
Once they all reached the palace, Lightning immediately headed for her bedchambers. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Neither of her companions said a word as they watched her, knowing that she would need some time to herself._

_A knock on her door, made Lightning sit up and allow the person in. Sir Amodar walked into her bedchamber and saluted. “Pardon my disturbance, Majesty,” he said as he walked to the queen’s bedside._

_Lightning got out of bed and faced the man. “Was there something you needed?” Amodar shook his head. “I merely came to talk, Highness. I know it must be…difficult for you still. But you must understand; what happened those months ago was not your fault.”  
Realizing what the general was speaking of, Lightning turned away and walked towards the large windows in her room. “I could not prevent them from becoming the savages they had turned into. Nor was I able to prevent their meaningless loss.” She said in a low, rueful voice._

_Amodar sighed. “I understand what you are going through, my queen. I had trained them knowing full well that they were…troubled children. I had thought training them with discipline just as I had trained you and Fang would help them…improve their being.”  
The young queen continued to stare at the distance, though her eyes were unseeing of the view before her outside the window. “They still perished because of my weakness.” She insisted, clenching her fists._

_“It was not weakness.” Amodar reassured, placing a gentle hand on the young queen’s shoulder. “As your friend and mentor I would have told you if it had been weakness or not.” “Would you really?” Lightning challenged, glancing up at the man sternly.  
It was plain as the day that Lightning Farron disliked being pitied or treated special compared to everybody else. She wanted and needed honesty, and anything genuine. Finally Amodar nodded to her. “I give you my word, Queen Farron. What sort of mentor would I be if I did not tell you the truth of whether you had been strong enough or not during an urgent situation?”_

_She seemed to accept this answer but said nothing more. Until this day the faces of her former companions and the incident of the survival test had haunted her. Amodar said nothing more and bowed his head before he left the queen by herself to think._

_-XIII-_

It had been years but Lightning recognized her and Fang’s mentor anywhere, especially that fatherly smile he always wore.

Fang was grinning from ear to ear and Serah was smiling. Lightning approached her mentor and bowed her head. “Sir Amodar. It has been…years.” She said, unsure of what else to say at the moment. The former General of the Army laughed and roughly pats Lightning’s shoulder. “Ah, still so serious after all this time. My, you have grown since the last time I have seen you,” He said admiringly, stepping back to get a better look at Lightning’s form.

“I can see how much you have progressed since the time I had left. And you Fang,” he turned his attention to his successor, “you have become quite the soldier. I have heard much of you.”

Fang smirked proudly. “Of course. After all, I did pledge loyalty to my queen.” The huntress looked at Lightning teasingly and the queen rolled her eyes.  
Amodar laughed; the young girls he had known years before were still themselves but at the same time he could clearly see the changes in them. Both Lightning and Fang were stronger than he could every teach them to be, and Serah and Vanille were both fine ladies. However, Amodar noticed something about Serah’s arms.

“Lady Serah, may I?” Amodar asked, pointing at Serah’s arm. The younger Farron understood and nodded. When the former general wrapped his hand around her arm, he seemed impressed. “You have grown stronger as well, I see. I assume your sister has continued to train you?” Serah smiled. “Yes. Although I am much more comfortable with a bow than with a sword, but I am _hopefully_ becoming better.” She looked at Lightning who cleared her throat and glanced in another direction.

Amodar noticed Noctis and chuckled. “This must be the infamous Prince Caelum, am I right?” His jest was light but Noctis frowned at the man. Regis nodded. “Indeed you are correct; that is my son, Noctis Lucis Caelum.”  
Amodar nodded in acknowledgement. “An honor to finally meet you in person, Prince Caelum. I have heard much about how well you hold a sword.” The compliment caught Noctis off guard but he regained his composure and cleared his throat, “… That is…nice of you to say.”

Vanille decided to speak. “Sir Amodar, why are you here? Did something happen? Do you know what is happening?”

The former general turned to her and crossed his arms. “I cannot really say… I journeyed here to Dead Dunes after I had heard of what had happened to Bodhum. I could not possibly believe that Queen Farron would easily fall in battle; after all I was the man who trained her _and_ General Fang.” At his words, Fang grinned widely and placed her lance against her shoulder while Lightning crossed her arms as she leaned against the nearest wall.  
“So it is true then? Lord Caius has taken Bodhum?” Amodar asked. His fears were answered when Lightning nodded stiffly. The man paused, thinking before he asked his next question. “… I assume Your Highness has a plan then…?”

Lightning glanced at her former mentor. “I do. It has been put into motion already. The next step is leaving Dead Dunes and then crossing over to the kingdom of Nibelheim. The king and queen had already been notified and they had sent us their response; they are expecting us.”

Amodar considered this for a moment. “Then it seems you have already planned everything.” Lightning shook her head, looking at everyone in the room. “Almost everything; there is still a chance that the Cruor Mucro may search for us. I know they will not take any chances. I may have been presumed dead, but many know that I am not easily killed. In the event that they hear of rumors that any of us from Bodhum had survived, it is highly likely that they will send out spies wherever they could reach in order to find us.” Lightning said, her eyes turning hard as she spoke.

“Ah, that reminds me,” Amodar said, “I have a small message for you, Lady Farron. A woman and her husband had requested that I deliver it to you.” He paused to clear his throat before speaking again, “They said that they had arrived to their hometown safely and that so far everything has been rather peaceful. Should you pass by you are most welcome to visit. And that is all I was told to tell you.”

Lightning’s expression became distant and Noctis could have sworn there was a ghost of a relieved smile on her lips. But he could have easily imagined it.

Serah had her own smile plastered on her lips. “Thank Etro they are all right!” She said with a relieved sigh. Lightning nodded in agreement, and to Noctis’ irritation, it seemed that Fang and Vanille also knew what the sisters were saying.  
Sensing his confusion, Lightning offered, “Do you remember the woman and her husband from the brothel?” Right away the prince’s eyes widened; he still remembered. He also recalled when Lightning had grabbed the man’s knife with her own bare hand. “I remember them. So, they had escaped Bodhum as well?” Noctis asked.

The queen shook her head. “The day before Tenebrae attacked; I released the woman’s husband and sent them on their way. It seems that they had decided to return to their place of origin. Hopefully…things will go in their favor now that they have settled there.” Strangely, she sounded worried to Noctis but he was unsure if she truly was.

“Well now we have to figure out a way to leave Dead Dunes while it is still peaceful to move about freely.” Fang said, tapping her lance against her shoulder impatiently. “If it is true that there may be spies here already then I am almost certain that we should be cautious while leaving; if we move too eagerly we will be suspected, but move too slowly and we might become trapped here.”

“If memory serves me correctly, several merchants will leave here and travel to the next town. Perhaps if you were to…mingle with them, you may leave undetected.” Amodar suggested. Nobody spoke for a moment, taking the time to digest everything they might have thought of. It would make sense to blend with the merchants who intended to leave Dead Dunes, but what were the odds of success? What if soldiers were to intrude as they speak and insist on inspecting the merchants or anybody who stepped in and out of Dead Dunes?

Lightning glanced at Regis, remembering what the next first priority was. “Sir Amodar.” The former general looked at the queen when she spoke his name.

Lightning nodded towards the ruler of Nifleheim. “I request that you escort Lord Regis back to Nifleheim once the rest of us have managed to leave Dead Dunes. It is for the best that he returns to his kingdom and keeps watch from there.” She explained.  
Regis looked like he had wished to protest but as a man of his age, he knew when it was best for him to stand down before he were to bring damage upon himself.

Vanille looked worried. “You are not coming with us, Sir Amodar?” “Ah, I wish I could Vanille. But it might be best that I continue on my own way. I may be able to assist you by alerting several allies of mine.” Amodar offered. Serah nodded in approval. “That would be most helpful indeed!”

Noctis glanced Lightning’s way and frowned. “You know that the Cruor Mucro is nobody’s fool. They will leave no stone unturned when searching for survivors, and they _will_ come after the others of the Alliance as well.”  
“I am aware,” Lightning acknowledged, “I am nobody’s fool either, Prince. Perhaps you should learn to do the same.” Noctis blinked then glared at Lightning. “What are you implying?” He growled threateningly. The young queen shrugged and offered no more explanation for her words, exasperating Noctis even further; he hated being kept in the dark and he hated being ignorant.

“What about you then?” Lightning asked, “What will you do once it is time for us to leave this place? Have you any idea on where you must be?”

For a long time Noctis was silent. He had considered running off into the nearest forest or perhaps traveling the world as the wolf; discovering many hidden wonders that no human had ever seen or ever will discover. He had planned to move on with his life, alone like a wolf without a care about the trivial matters and worries of the human world.  
Noctis had for so long dreamt of being free from his chains as a prince, and by being the wolf it was always possible. But now as he stood there, watching Lightning’s companions, and his father chat with Amodar he felt…cold, perhaps a little lost.

He had always been prepared to leave behind all he knew because they longer had any meaning to him; his kingdom, his father, the Alliance…none of them meant anything to him every since he lost _her_. So why did he feel like hesitating? What reason was there for him to feel hesitant when he knew there was nothing left in life for him to look forward to?   
Was it because he was beginning to feel pity for Lightning for her illness? Serah had said that the queen was dying, slowly but surely. It was rather impossible to believe after witnessing how much she was capable of.

“Take your time to think, Noctis. You are free from any chains and we do not hold you down to anything.” Lightning said after Noctis had shown nothing but silence.

Before long everybody had settled down for the day, planning had been placed aside for the moment in favor of catching up with Amodar after not hearing from him for years.  
He was just as Lightning and Fang remembered him, though he seemed to have grown wiser and perhaps a little stronger. They still had no idea as to why Amodar had decided to leave his home in Bodhum, but Lightning had decided that perhaps he wished to go on a journey for his own sake but Fang had felt closer to the man and continued to question the reason to this day.

“So tell me how you have been faring, Lady Farron? I can see that you have gained more height again. When will you stop growing so tall?” Amodar joked lightly, placing a hand on the queen’s shoulder.

As always, Lightning remained quite serious but could not help a small smirk from forming on her face. “I think this is as far as my body can reach in height.” She replied, actually serious about her answer. Fang and Vanille chuckled and giggled, making the queen stare at them questioningly. Serah wrapped her arms around Lightning’s and leaned against her shoulder.

Noctis watched as they interacted, feeling like this was a whole new experience taking place before his very eyes. Even the very stern and rigid queen did not seem so tense as she had been a few moments ago.

“Sir Amodar was King Adonis’ general long before Fang became old enough to take his place.” Regis explained, “He mentored both Lightning and Fang when they were merely young girls, younger than when you began your training. He left when the queen was seventeen…”  
Noctis took in the information from his father. So this man was _the_ General Amodar then, the soldier known for his brilliant strategic mind and battle prowess. Amodar did not appear like much but Noctis knew that it was the most fatal mistake many made in their lifetime; being fooled by appearances. The voice at the back of his head reminded him that he too had been deceived that same way.

The prince shook his head and pushed the voice away, wishing that he could ignore it and be rid of that reasoning voice for good.

Amodar laughed as he exchanged stories with the royal sisters, and Fang and Vanille. It was like a reunion between a distant and broken family. Regis smiled as he watched; he missed the days when his queen had been by his side, and Noctis was but a boy who loved to smile, play with other children and ask innocent questions about the world.  
It only felt like a year ago when he had watched Noctis grow into a man. He was proud of how physically strong and handsome his son had become and despite how dangerously obsessed he was with a past love that had been nothing with a charade, on the brighter side it meant Noctis was a man who would be faithful, loyal, and loving.

Regis could not have felt prouder. Now he only wished his son would be able to pursue someone who had the heart to care about him the same way.  
The king glanced at the eldest Farron. It had surprised him with how far Lightning would go to protect his only son, even if she did promise that she would make sure Noctis remained alive and well; nobody could possibly go that far even for a promise. 

* * *

 

“I have eyes placed everywhere here in Dead Dunes. I am certain they will have something useful for us.” Amodar announced as he and the others strolled down the bazaar.  
Noctis glanced at Lightning, noting her calm expression and her serious cold eyes. Outside she remained composed but internally she seemed rather worried, perhaps even more cautious than ever. But was she cautious about her illness returning or about the many eyes Amodar had entrusted duty to? Or perhaps it was both?

The prince thought of the story she had told him, about her three-month long struggle to survive while her supposed comrades grew mad with bloodlust and animalistic desires of play and freedom. Noctis shook his head when the words he’d used to describe them reminded him of his own desire for freedom. No, he was nothing like them. He wanted freedom but in a different way.

“You seem distracted.” Lightning commented, glancing the prince’s way.

Noctis cleared his throat. “Only a daydream; nothing of concern.” Lightning seemed to doubt his words but let him be. It surprised Noctis with how much Lightning seemed to be backing away from a conversation when he said so; he had grown rather used to her insisting he speak but now she no longer seemed to care.  
It was rather disorienting and at the same time it made Noctis feel frustrated; it was already difficult to keep up with Lightning as it is. But now once again he cannot even tell or predict what is on her mind at this moment; she did not even look at him as much anymore. He felt his chest tighten and his heart drop. Had she given up on him at last? If so then he had thought he would be happier when she did.

Amodar finally stopped walking and chuckled. “My first source is in there.” He pointed and Fang all but laughed. When Noctis looked at Lightning to ask her about Fang’s behavior, the queen seemed to have paled.  Serah tapped Noctis’ shoulder then gestured to where Amodar was pointing; it was a brothel.

Noctis’ eyes widened in realization. “I see. You were hoping to avoid that place from what I can remember.” He said to the queen. She stepped back and cleared her throat, “I will remain here.”

Fang did not seem to take this as an answer and chuckled teasingly, “Come now Lightning is that any way for a queen to rid herself of her worst fear?” Her general’s jesting was not helping at all. Lightning glared icily. “I refuse to be accosted for your childish entertainment, Fang. And that is my final decision.” Lightning refused to move any closer when Amodar motioned for everyone else to go ahead and meet his spy.

Vanille glanced at the queen. “I do not think it will be possible to avoid being accosted…”

At her words, Lightning glared suspiciously. To answer the young queen’s silent question, Vanille stepped aside while two brothel girls emerged. They passed Noctis and threw appreciative glances his way but the prince merely glared at them.  
Their eyes then landed on Lightning and they immediately grew bright with recognition. The queen groaned and rubbed her temples. “Dear Etro, why must you despise me so?”

Fang burst into laughter. “This certainly brings back memories,” She said in between laughs as Amodar and Regis looked on, looking rather puzzled.

Noctis’ eyes narrowed as the two women approached Lightning with their hips swaying. The queen glared at them once they were near enough.  
Serah was unsure how to assist her sister with the two persistent women clamoring for her attention. Lightning looked more tired than anything and did her best to slither away from the brothel girls’ wandering hands and prying eyes.

Noctis was amused but Lightning’s tired eyes reminded him of when she had laid in bed, sick.

Though it frightened Noctis that he was beginning to feel some sympathy for the queen, his better judgment would not let him walk away while the queen was doing her best to move away from the increasingly insisting brothel girls. He knew Lightning was able to shove them away if she had to but she did not seem to be in any sort of mood for trivial distractions.

Before he could stop himself, Noctis moved towards Lightning and placed himself between her and the brothel girls. “I apologize but we have important matters to attend to.” The prince ushered Lightning over to her companions, leaving the brothel girls torn between being impressed with Noctis’ dark and handsome features and annoyed by the interruption.

Lightning watched Noctis carefully, not saying a word. His actions came as a surprise once again. What had gotten into the prince on this day, she wondered.

“I apologize for the location but it was the best way she could avoid detection.” Amodar explained once they were inside. Lightning kept Serah pressed to her side protectively.  
The women in the brothel kept casting glances at Lightning and Fang, especially Noctis. The prince knew that during his adolescent days he would not have hesitated to take one of the women to his bed but now he found no pleasure in even just the thought of doing so; it still sounded tempting but he had no desire to touch any women, especially not ones from the brothels.

Fang wrinkled her nose at the unwanted attention. “I am flattered but I do not think I will enjoy the…treatment.” Lightning glared at Fang disbelievingly and rolled her eyes; the nerve of that woman!

Amodar led the party into a private room and entered behind them, locking the door. At once, somebody addressed the formal general. “Ah Amodar… So you have decided to seek me out here.” The party glanced at the corner of the room, noting the figure that remained in the shadows. Amodar chuckled. “As always, you are aware of my intentions. Yes, I do need some assistance.” He gestured to Lightning.

“Queen Farron. A pleasure to meet you at last; I had hoped that the Cruor Mucro had been wrong when they say you had died in battle.” The woman’s voice said.  
Boldly, Lightning stepped forward. “What is it you can offer us?” She question, eyeing the female figure suspiciously. The shady woman laughed at the young monarch’s caution, “I do not fault you for not…trusting me easily even though I have known your former mentor for a long time. Better to keep on the safe side, yes? Indeed, what _can_ I offer you?”

Lightning watched as the woman remained in the shadows while walking to the other side of the room.  Fang leaned against the nearest while, her eyes also trained on Amodar’s comrade. “Do you think she is reliable?” Vanille asked quietly, tapping Fang’s arm. The huntress shrugged. “If Sir Amodar can trust her, then I suppose we have to do the same thing as well.” She said.

“I have heard many things—idle gossip, truths, and lies…which one do you wish to hear, Majesty?” The woman stalled. Amodar sighed, “Come now, let’s not be difficult.”  
The woman laughed. “I was merely jesting, my friend. But if you wish for me to be blunt then I will say this; tonight Dead Dunes will be infested with soldiers of Tenebrae under orders from Lord Caius.”

Fang cursed under her breath and everyone in the room except for Lightning and Amodar, tensed. The woman held a hand up.

“I assume Amodar had suggested traveling with the departing merchants, yes? Fortunately I do know a man who travels in order to sell his wares. Be warned; he is rather bitter but for the right price he will not speak of your presence to anyone.” The woman explained.  
Amodar released a groan, “Is this merchant truly trustworthy? I have seen how he deals with his business. The man is ruthless and would not hesitate to grab money that comes within his sights.”

The spy chuckled, “Indeed. And that is why we must use this weakness to our advantage, dear Amodar.”

“Very well,” Lightning spoke, “When must we expect this…merchant to leave Dead Dunes?” The others seem to wish to protest but the hard look in Lightning’s eyes stopped them. The spy moved to a small box that sat on a bed. She reached over and opened it. “Look inside, my queen.”  
Lightning cautiously walked closer and peeked inside the box. She raised an eyebrow at the object that resided inside. It was a silver pin that was shaped like an actual human heart.

Noticing the queen’s expression the spy laughed again. “Give the merchant this pin and he will know that you are the ones whom I have arranged to travel with him until you are far enough from Dead Dunes.” It was simple and easy but the sight of the object made Lightning’s eyes darken.

“… Why a human heart?” She asked. The spy understood that the queen was questioning the appearance in which the pin was shaped. “I suppose that _is_ a rather obscene appearance for a simple object as a pin, however I cannot say much, only that it provides promise to some; promise of their enemies’ hearts.”

“You wish for me to take Caius’ heart as a prize.” Lightning growled. Amodar placed a hand on his former pupil’s shoulder. “It only means that they wish for the Cruor Mucro’s defeat,” He reassured.

Noctis felt his own heart race; he had wished to take apart the heart of his enemies for taking away everything from, but when he looked at Lightning he realized that although she wished to destroy her enemies as much as anyone else did, she would not resort to the ways of a barbarian. The prince groaned; honor had no meaning. Not anymore.

Serah was at her sister’s side in an instant as Lightning pocketed the silver pin. The queen sighed and glared at the spy. “I trust your word is as good as Sir Amodar’s…?”

The woman did not seem to take offense and merely nodded in understanding. “Of course, milady. Upon my honor you have my utmost loyalty and truthfulness.” She turned to Amodar, “And you old friend? What will you do from here on?”  
Amodar sighed tiredly. “I will do what I _can_ from where I can…” He faced Lightning and Fang. “Forgive me, my former pupils…I do wish to come with you.”

“Say no more.” Fang said. “You have my word that we will make it out of here, and liberate Bodhum.” The huntress twirled her lance, narrowly missing Lightning’s head. The queen glared at her general sternly. Noctis coughed to hide a snicker but his smirk could not be kept at bay while Vanille calmed her stubborn companion down. 

* * *

 

“Poor Odin, to be kept in here all day long…” Serah said while stroking the stallion’s face.

Lightning continued to stare at the pin blankly before she clenched it in her fist. “What do the people want from me Serah? To liberate Bodhum or to become an animal and destroy the Cruor Mucro?” The question caught Serah off guard, and Odin stared at his master as well.  
The queen pocketed the pin and walked to the entrance of the stable. “I want nothing more than to crush the dark kingdom with my own hands, but I have not felt so strongly for so long I am afraid that even hatred will escape me.”

Serah moved away from Odin and placed her hands against her sister’s back. “Do you _want_ to hate the Cruor Mucro?”

Lightning remained still, unsure of how to answer such a question. “… I do not know. I _should_ hate them; years ago I would not have hesitate to pierce my blade through my enemies’ hearts but now…I see that it would change nothing to simply hate and destroy them. I do not feel any sympathy for them, make no mistake.”  
The queen stared at her hands. “I do not know what I should feel. I do not know what I am feeling or if I am feeling anything at all.” Suddenly it began to feel as if the world had begun to spin. Lightning did her best to control the dark emotions that dwelled within her.

Serah pressed herself against her older sibling’s back; she did not have to see her sister’s face to know that the young queen’s eyes are clouded. Lightning turned to face her and the sisters stared t each other silently. Slowly, Lightning raised a hand close to touching Serah’s face but she stopped. She looked at her hand then at the younger Farron’s face before she dropped her hand and stepped away, leaving Serah alone at the stables.

From underneath the shade of the palm tree Noctis watched as Lightning retreated back to the residence and Serah remained at the stables. The prince turned his gaze to the younger sister.

Serah sighed in defeat and sat on the bales of hay that sat by the entrance of the stable. Deciding that it was safe for him, Noctis emerged from his spot.  
The younger Farron lifted her head to meet the prince’s gaze then looked away. “… You saw that?” She twiddled her thumbs as Noctis came closer to her.

“I could not understand a word that was being said.” He admitted, glancing at the direction in which Lightning had retreated.

Serah followed his gaze. “My sister has not always been like that. She had always been so sure and confident in the decisions she made and in whatever she was feeling even if she hardly showed it openly…” She admitted, “But ever since she became ill…she began losing confidence in herself, even in her own emotions.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?” Serah did not say a word and merely stared at her own boots. “At least tell me what the both of you were talking about. It did not make much sense.” Noctis said, narrowing his eyes.

With reluctance, Serah decided to explain. “I assume you heard everything?” When the prince nodded she continued, “In the past Lightning used to be more…a lot like you I suppose. She held so much hatred for the Cruor Mucro, and she still does I suppose…”  
“She said she was not sure how she felt,” Noctis reminded, “What did she mean by those words?” Serah played with the sleeves of her tunic nervously. “I should not say too much, it would be best if you spoke to Lightning. But…what she meant by that was… My sister is confused.”

“Confused whether she should destroy the enemy or not?” Noctis wondered, more puzzled now.

“Like I said; she no longer has the confidence in her own decisions. Being ill and knowing that one day she might… It is taking its toll on her, pressures her.” Serah did not want to admit that one day her sister, the only blood-family she had left would wither away. Who could ever find the heart to admit such a thing? And although Lightning never spoke a word of it, Serah knew her older sister was just as worried.

Noctis asked no more questions but he stole a glance at Odin. He could have sworn that the horse was staring right at him, as if he were trying to look into the prince’s very soul. Without another word, the prince left Serah to herself. The younger Farron let him be and decided to give Odin some attention, feeling that the stallion might have felt somewhat neglected for the past few days.

Noctis knew there was nothing else for him to do at the moment. For now everyone else was preparing for their escape from Dead Dunes before the Tenebrae army arrives, sent by their King Caius.

He returned to the residence and leaned against the door. Feeling eyes on him, he looked to the side and noticed Lightning standing there. She stared at him silently, the question in her eyes were clear; she was wondering why he was here while everyone else was out.  
Instead of letting him speak, Lightning went into her room and shut the door. Noctis groaned; he was growing tired of the way the queen interacted with him. It was beginning to make him feel stressed mentally and physically as well.

Before he could stop and think he barged into the queen’s room. She had been in the middle of putting on the samurai-like clothing she had worn before.

Lightning glanced at him over her shoulder as she strapped everything in place. “What is it?” She asked her tone as nonchalant as always. Noctis had the urge to question her about what she had spoken about with Serah but he held himself back.  
At the moment his eyes seemed to focus on only Lightning as she finished putting on her clothing. She continued to stare back at him, not doing anything to back away either.

It was like a force stronger than either one of them had taken over as Noctis felt himself being pulled towards her; his feet seemed to act on their own until he was directly in front of the young queen. Lightning merely observed him and his odd actions.

Slowly Noctis raised a hand and his fingers touched Lightning’s cheek, feeling her soft skin and caressing the right side of her face where she had once been scarred by the silver lobo. His dark blue irises were drawn to her lighter ones, making it hard for both of them to step away, though at the moment their minds were not in control of them anymore.  
The prince felt himself lean in towards the young queen’s face. His lips grazed her chin and ran up to her cheeks then to the bridge of her nose. The whole time Lightning remained still, unsure of what she was supposed to do in such a situation; it was preposterous. She knew all she had to do was strike the prince but her body would not move.

Noctis’ breathing became heavy as his lips ran up and down Lightning’s temple before he slowly descended onto her lips.

Once again that flame that engulfed him whenever he made contact with her began to burn him inside and out, and he was not sure if Lightning was feeling the same inferno that he was but he doubted it. However she did feel a strange spark prickle her skin at the contact.

The moment his lips pressed against hers, he lost all sense of control. He pressed against her even more, as he tasted more of her. His tongue begged, demanded to be given more to taste and to feel. Lightning was still like a sculpture. Noctis growled and grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb. Instinctively her lips parted slightly and his tongue slid in.  
Noctis gasped at the sensation, at the sweet taste that greeted him. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. He pressed on; surprised that Lightning was able to remain grounded on her feet with his weight against her.

Noctis needed to breathe, but he found it hard to escape the temptation Lightning’s lips provided. However, he mustered enough strength to pull away but his face remained close to hers. Dangerously and tantalizingly close.

Lightning panted, casting her eyes down onto the floor. Her gloved hand clenched while her other hand remained limp at her side. She dared to look at Noctis’ eyes just as he did to her. “What do you want from me?” She questioned; her confusion and frustration evident in her tone. Noctis lowered his gaze, almost shamefully as he answered her. “I…don’t know.”

He kissed her again, this time making sure she stumbled back until her legs hit her bed. Lightning growled against his lips but he groaned in response lightly pushed against her shoulders, causing them both to fall onto the soft mattress, their bodies and lips still in contact with each other. Noctis’ hands began to wander up to the golden medallion on her tunic’s thick strap then to the belt tied around her waist. 

* * *

 

Evening came all too soon for everyone as they reached the rendezvous spot. The merchant’s carriages, wagons, and chocobos were ready to leave just as Fang guided Odin into one of the larger wagons for the travel. The bitter merchant glared at the party as they readied themselves.

Lightning approached the man and handed him the silver pin. The merchant snatched it from her fingers and stared at it. “So you will be the one who destroys the dark kingdoms… Foolish I say. Not even the queen of Bodhum was able to survive and now she is dead, floating to the bottom of the ocean I gather.”

Fang glared at him but said nothing after her eyes met with Vanille’s imploring ones. Serah pressed herself against Lightning’s arm. Lightning pressed the man down with a hard gaze. “What I intend to do is none of your concern; your duty is to take us away from here. Do well and you may receive your reward.” The merchant huffed and pocketed the heart-pin. “Very well then since you are rather eager to die so young…” He entered his carriage then looked out at Lightning and her companions. “Get into the wagons now, I haven’t all day.” Lightning nodded and Fang jumped into the first wagon, assisting Vanille and Serah into it a well.

Regis and Amodar watched as Lightning and Noctis walked to the second wagon and climbed in. The two avoided each other’s gaze and made sure not to make any physical contact. Amodar pat the king’s shoulder. “For now, we pray for their safety, my lord.” Regis nodded in silent agreement and continued to watch as the merchant ordered his men to begin the journey. The coachman flicked the reins and the great yellow birds let out a _kweh_ and began their trot. Soon the wagons were out of sight, leaving the king of Nifleheim and the former general staring off into the distance.

Noctis watched Lightning carefully and mentally cursed; he had nearly allowed himself to be swept away by the waves of desire.

When he had Lightning pinned beneath him on her bed, he had forgotten that he needed to keep his distance. Only when Lightning reached up to touch his hair did he reawaken and move away from her. Lightning’s touch had been innocent, curious…  
It took all the willpower he had left not to look at her and resist the urge to touch her again. The queen had said nothing and only watched him. It had frustrated Noctis to no end, but he had not noticed that Lightning was just as confused.

She had pawed and gripped at her tunic as if she were being suffocated by her own clothing. Her body had felt hot because of the brash prince’s touches. Why had she not pulled away? Why did she not attack him? These were the questions Lightning knew she would never be able to answer, but she did not dare breathe a word to Serah. Not yet. She did not even know what was wrong with her. Was her illness striking again? Was it growing worse? The female monarch was desperate for answers but she knew she would never be able to obtain them, and there were more pressing matters to tend to. For now she remained silent and kept focus on the journey ahead. They needed reach Nibelheim and from there, Bodhum and then the rest of the Alliance will follow.

Lightning allowed herself to steal a carful glance at Noctis. He was occupied with watching the night sky and the moon above them. Neither spoke a word to each other for that whole evening, feeling it was best to maintain a physical distance for now.


	28. So Reminisce

Lightning was the first to awaken early that morning. When she’d peek outside of the wagon she could see that they were still moving. At the very back, Noctis remained asleep while leaning against the wall of the wagon, oblivious to the items around him.  
Unconsciously Lightning lifted her fingers to her lips, recalling how Noctis tasted when he had suddenly kissed her. The young queen snapped out of her reverie and groaned at herself in annoyance.

To distract herself, Lightning returned her sights to the outside of the wagon; they were far from Dead Dunes now but after a several more miles she and the others would have to leave the merchant and his men and travel on their own to Nibelheim.  
Already she was concerned about Amodar and Regis; she knew she could trust the former general to protect the king but soldiers of Nifleheim were ruthless. It was one of the reasons that Nifleheim was given the name _the kingdom of chaos_. It suited Caius and his army as they spread disorder wherever they go; Nifleheim’s closest ally was Tenebrae the _kingdom of darkness_ , and Midgar the _kingdom of alchemy._

Noctis’ eyes opened when he felt the warmth of the sun hitting his face through the opening of the wagon.

The first thing his eyes met was Lightning’s back. He sighed and looked away, determined not to allow temptation to get a hold of him once again. He had nearly committed a mistake last night in Dead Dunes and he had no intention of letting it happen again.  
When he risked a glance at her, he noticed her body language seemed to speak volumes. Her shoulders had sagged and her torso was tense. The muscles of her arms were tense as well and her hands seemed to be gripping the edge of the wagon tightly, making it seem like she might just crush the wood with her bare hands; after what he had witnessed with her power so far he had no doubt that it may be possible.

Lightning sensed eyes on her and turned. Noctis was awake but he remained seated where he was.

When she did not speak a word to him, Noctis raised an eyebrow. He had expected her to make a sharp comment or remind him of something he already knew. But this time she was utterly silent, more so than at Dead Dunes.  
He looked at the rising and falling of her chest and noticed that it was moving regularly. So it she was not under another attack from her weak heart’s condition. Then what made her seem so edgy like a startled chocobo? They both felt the wagon stop and Lightning poked her head outside to take a look.

Serah, Vanille, and Fang jumped out of their wagon and stretched. Lightning did the same and was immediately greeted by her sister and the redheaded handmaiden.

Noctis sat on the edge of the wagon and watched as the merchant got out of his carriage with his men following him. The man moved off some distance and began speaking to his men. Right away they all began preparing to settle down for a while before traveling again.  
Fang leaned against a nearby tree, watching the ongoing activities while Vanille and Serah began fussing over Lightning.

“Enough Serah, my heart is fine.” Lightning protested when her sister attempted to count her heartbeats. Vanille shook her head and placed her palms against the sides of Lightning’s neck to check if the queen had grown feverish. Lightning sighed and dismissed their concerns.

Noctis observed them silently. Was this what Lightning had to go through after going through an attack? Vanille and Serah continued fussing until the queen looked just about irritated and tired. He still felt rather reluctant to believe that someone like Queen Farron was stricken with an unknown sickness. Just how far did she push herself to work? Noctis was tempted to ask Serah but that might make her think he actually cared more than he allowed himself to.

“For what reason do you still travel with us?” Fang questioned, moving closer to Noctis.

The prince glared at her. “No reason. I merely wanted to see how this will all turn out, and perhaps if given the chance I will be able to destroy Tenebrae.” He clenched his fists until his palms started hurting and nail marks were left on his skin.  
Fang did not seem the least bit impressed with his answer, “Did you want to destroy Tenebrae because they are Lucis’ worst adversary, or was it because of that wench who fooled you?” The general did not bother hiding her irritation of the man’s weakness.

Noctis’ glare hardened and his blue orbs faded into a blood-red. “How _dare_ you…!”

Fang swiftly pulled her lance from her back and smacked the spot between the prince’s neck and shoulder, making him roar in pain and fall to his knees. “This is your problem, Prince. Your _weakness_. I am sure you already know that none of the love you shared was real—perhaps it was on your part, so why do you still insist on believing that Tenebrae’s heir felt the same? Did you not see the damage she had dealt to your kingdom and to you?”  
Noctis refused to submit; he hated being wrong, he hated being proven that he had the wrong assumptions all this time. He stood up and summoned his falchion, intent on silencing the huntress. Fang huffed and readied her lance, taking her stance.

As the two swung their weapons towards each other, they were forced themselves to stop mid-way. Their eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

Lightning stood between them, in the way of Noctis’ sword and Fang’s lance. She glared at them both; her cold expression forced them to back down.  
Fang sighed and placed her lance onto her back once again. Noctis kept his grip on his sword as he returned Lightning’s glare with his own. The queen pushed his sword down until the blade pointed at the dirt beneath their feet. “There is no reason for us to fight amongst ourselves. If you insist on it then I will have to ask you to abandon this mission and fight to your heart’s content,” Lightning said sternly, her voice just as cold as her eyes.

Fang bowed in respect. “I apologize, Majesty.” Lightning nodded and Fang stood up and moved to Vanille’s side.

Noctis snorted and dismissed his falchion. “Are you intending to get rid of me now?” The queen faced him fully, her expression not changing a single bit. “I told you before Noctis, whatever you do from here on is your decision alone. Nobody is ordering or suggesting for you to do anything you are set against.”

He chuckled darkly. “You say that it is my decision, but I actually have no choice do I?” His tone made Lightning twitch in irritation. “I am not trying to persuade you into anything! Believe it or not I do not even want you here but because you decided to come along I made no objections!”  
Noctis growled, resisting the urge to unleash the wolf but he knew it would be risky to be seen using that form when the merchant and his men could return soon.

“If you plan to stay behind once we leave for the next few miles then so be it; it is your choice to do so,” Lightning said, “I do not intend to lecture you or stop you this time. I had it up to here with you, Noctis and I do not intend to have you fill it up even more until I explode before my heart’s condition gets me first!”

Serah watched the argument worriedly; she did not like the way her sister said those words but she understood that Lightning was not tired of Noctis’ behavior and strong denial. She wished to insert her own opinion but it just might make the argument go on longer than it needed to.  
Instead she moved to her sister’s side and placed a hand on Lightning’s arm. The queen glanced down at her and sighed in defeat. “Just keep in mind that what you do from now on until this is all over is your own doing and your own choice; it was not influenced by me or anyone else. And whether you choose to believe it or not, you have no right to accuse me of anything.” Lightning said, her tone had a slight threat in it.

Noctis spat on the ground while Lightning returned to the wagon Serah stayed in with Vanille.

Serah placed a hand above Lightning’s heart carefully and the young queen groaned, “Serah I am fine. I was not entirely angry.” She reassured, adjusting her tunic and the ragged cloth of a cape at her back. The younger sister shook her head. “I am growing worried… What if it strikes again?” Serah held her sister’s gloved hand tightly in her more delicate and smaller one.

Fang crossed her arms as the scene went on before her. Lightning was extremely good at holding back her pain but even she would not be able to stand it for long; it worries both Fang and Vanille to no end especially since they had known Lightning since girlhood. Serah would be most especially devastated if anything were to happen to Lightning before the queen became an aunt—and that part of life was still faraway.

Lightning merely brushed off Serah’s concern and wandered off on her own with the others watching her retreating back. Noctis reentered the wagon he had stayed in then noticed Vanille rushing after Lightning. He shook his head and decided to rest some more.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

“Stop following me.” Lightning said when she heard Vanille’s footsteps fall behind her. The handmaiden stumbled as she tried to keep up with the queen in the forest terrain; she found it easy to trek through of course, but Lightning was walking too fast for her to keep up properly without losing her footing.

“But I am your handmaiden…Lightning!” Vanille panted as she finally managed to catch up to the queen.

Lightning stopped for a second to let the handmaiden catch her breath before continuing on. Vanille groaned and continued to follow. “You know this has absolutely nothing to do with you being my handmaiden.” The queen reminded, moving from one rough surface to the next. Vanille went after her still. “I know! I know… I just want to come with you.”

“Why? So you can make sure that I do not suddenly drop dead on where I am standing?” Lightning snapped then pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration.

The redhead tried to soothe the queen. “No, no… Well, perhaps that is part of the reason. But I most just wish to come with you. Perhaps we can talk…?”  
Lightning rolled her head to the side and grunted in annoyance. She was rather fond of Vanille but the girl should know her limits. Still that did not stop the redhead from following the queen despite the face pace and rough terrain.  
“Please Lightning, may we just talk? I understand you do not wish to raise any issue about…your _condition_ , but please slow down a bit!” Vanille pleaded; partially worried that Lightning’s frustration might trigger her heart’s illness again.

Finally the queen complied and stopped walking, allowing Vanille to reach her side. The young woman panted and then stretched in relief.

“Being a handmaiden made me miss being able to walk up such rough terrains such as these.” Vanille said her smile nostalgic. Lightning watched the younger woman prance about; it was one of the many things that made Vanille special. She smiled all the time, she always had time for speaking with a friend should they face a dilemma… At times Vanille reminded Lightning of Serah even though the queen knew they were very much different.  
Perhaps it was the way they always smiled or they way their eyes shone, or perhaps it was because of how they both looked so small and delicate at times. Lightning nearly smiled until she noticed Vanille was staring directly at her.

“… What is it Vanille?”

“You should smile more. You look wonderful when you smile.”

Lightning blinked at the handmaiden’s words and stared at her oddly. Vanille giggled and slapped Lightning’s arm playfully. “Oh never mind! Honestly, you take everything too seriously.” She giggled even more, puzzling the queen.  
Giving up on trying to understand the younger woman, Lightning continued her walk and this time she let Vanille follow, even stopping until the redhead had caught up with her and made sure she kept in pace. It was rare moments like these that Vanille was able to see Lightning’s gentle side.

Though the queen was more willing to show it to Serah, Vanille and even Fang had times when they would see with their own eyes the kindness Lightning was capable of showing. As they continued their walk, Vanille once again thanked the gods that she had been brought into the service of Lightning Farron and her kingdom. 

* * *

 

Cloud Strife, king of Nibelheim stared down at his kingdom from the balcony of his chambers. His blue eyes gazed upon every house and every individual he could spot. He felt a gentle touch against his back and he smiled.

Cloud turned to face his queen and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Tifa smiled and pressed her hands against her king’s sturdy chest. “Is something wrong?” She asked in a low voice, not wanting to break the spell between them. Cloud shook his head and stroked Tifa’s shoulders before kissing her there as well. “I was merely…watching.” He said, twirling a strand of her dark hair around his finger.

“Watching…what…?” Tifa encouraged as her arms wrapped themselves around Cloud’s neck and her fingers buried themselves in his spiked hair.

The king smiled gazed down at Tifa’s wine-colored eyes before he lifted her chin with his finger and captured her lips with his. In that instant Tifa had forgotten what they had been conversing about. She responded to her husband’s lips. Cloud’s tongue probed and danced until his wife mimicked his movements and their tongues mated in a heated dance of passion.  
Tifa gripped Cloud’s tunic in her fists while he ran his fingers through her long dark hair. They felt like silk between his fingers; smooth and soft, wonderful to touch.

“Cloud…” Tifa moaned against his lips before pulling away. “You were going to tell me something…?” The blonde man groaned and buried his face against Tifa’s neck. “I was watching the kingdom. There is so much hustle and bustle… That is a good thing, of course.”

Tifa chuckled. “Yes, it is good. That means the people are working well and their lives and prosperous.” She sensed Cloud had something else that was on his mind. “Is there something else you wish to add, my king?” In response, Cloud pushed her onto their large bed and pinned her down before resting his head against her breasts. “Queen Lightning…” He sighed and his queen understood.

“You are worried about her. I am too… It has been a while since we saw her or spoke to her as friends.” She mused. Cloud glanced up at his wife. He knew Tifa had always had a soft spot for the young queen; after all Tifa had been the one who trained Lightning in using martial arts. “You seem tired,” Tifa whispered into Cloud’s hair.

“Sorry…” He murmured, on the verge of sleep already. His wife merely shifted until they were both comfortably settled. Feeling Tifa stroking his hair and massaging his head, Cloud closed his eyes, his exhaustion finally winning the battle, and allowed himself to dream of the times before.

 

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

_He knew he was supposed to be inside the palace studying like his mother and father told him to. But he could not help it; he liked being outside where there was fresh air and Mother’s garden smelled wonderful. He wanted to be outside where he could run and play and see his mother, the queen’s, flowers. Cloud continued to run about, ignoring the servants’ worried expressions when he went outside._

_Once he was among his mother’s flowers, he slowed to a walk to admire each and every one of them. The queen had told him that each flower had a different meaning and that different flowers together could become a secret message.  
Cloud was curious about what kind of messages he could create with flowers. He would ask his mother later. For now he was content with smelling the sweet fragrances and gazing at the many colors that surrounded him._

_Soon he wandered to the palace gates, still having no desire to return to his studies. The young prince was so preoccupied that he did not noticed where he stepped until he lost his footing and fell forward. His face hit the dirt and he groaned. Cloud frowned as he sat up slowly and stared down at his blue tunic; it was ruined._

_“Are you okay?” A small voice asked, startling him. Cloud looked around for the owner of the voice then noticed that someone was watching him from the other side of the palace’s gates._

_A young girl with long dark hair watched him worriedly; her wine-colored eyes were big and bright. “I saw you fall down. Did you hurt yourself?” She questioned the prince, her small delicate hands gripping at the bars of the large gates.  
Cloud blushed with embarrassment when he realized the girl had seen his moment of clumsiness. He picked himself up and dusted his tunic. “I’m fine. It did not hurt me at all.” He insisted and held his head high like his father had taught him._

_The girl giggled at the display; the boy had piqued her curiosity, and he seemed rather sweet. “My name is Tifa. What is your name?” The sudden inquiry surprised the little prince. He was not used to having strangers, especially ones his age speak to him so…normally. Cloud flushed again and smiled shyly. “I am…I am Cloud,” he answered bashfully, toeing the dirt._

_Tifa grinned. “You have a nice name.” She stepped back slightly to look up at the palace; to a little girl it was enormous and she needed to bend her whole body back just to see the top well enough. “Do you live inside that big castle, Cloud?”  
The prince nodded. “Yes. My mother said I have to be in the library with my tutor now…” He did not want to go back inside just to listen to old men speak in slow drowsy voices; it made his lessons all the more uninteresting._

_“You should go back inside then or your mother will be angry.” Tifa cautioned, looking around for any sign of an angry woman coming for Cloud. To her surprise, the boy only shook his head. “I do not want to study with my tutors. They speak too slowly and it makes me very tired; I like it here because I can see Mother’s flowers.”  
Tifa grinned. “I love flowers too! I wish I had my own garden, then I would plant lots of flowers and give some to my mother and father as well!” Her enthusiasm was rather refreshing for Cloud. He had never met other children his age or children who did not come from a royal background._

_This made him wonder as well. “Why are you here Tifa? Are you lost?” Cloud moved closer to the gates until he and Tifa were face-to-face._

_The girl shook her head in response. “Papa is working and Mama is resting today. I wanted to go outside but nobody would play with me.” She frowned as she spoke. She glanced over her shoulder and then looked back at Cloud. “I saw the big castle and wanted to know what it looked like. Mama said it was huge with lovely flowers and big rooms.”_

_Cloud’s face became red. “She is correct about everything.” He admitted._

_Tifa gripped the bars of the gates again. “If you live in the castle, does that mean you are the prince?” She stared at Cloud with such wonder but the boy only glared at the ground. She might not want to talk to him anymore if he told her he was the prince; she might become frightened of him. But his mother always taught him to tell the truth so reluctantly, he nodded._

_“I knew it! I knew you were the prince! Your tunic told me.” Tifa chirped, her wine-colored eyes sparkling._

_Cloud glanced down at his now soiled tunic then back at the girl, questioningly. Seeing his confusion, Tifa explained, “It has a nice drawing on it and it looks softer than my tunic. I can tell it means you are important.”  
Cloud sat down and leaned his back against the gates. Tifa kneeled down so that she was on the same level as the little prince. “I do not want to be important,” Cloud confessed, staring at his hands. “People are scared of me and they don’t want to come near me!” He hugged his knees to his chest; his expression was rather depressing for a child his age._

_Tifa reached in between the bars and touched Cloud’s shoulder. “I don’t think you are scary. I think you are very nice; you did talk to me even though I am not allowed to come here.”_

_Cloud looked at the small hand on his shoulder and felt his face burn completely. “Thank you. I think you are nice as well, Tifa. And you’re allowed to come here; even though you cannot come inside, I don’t mind if we can still talk like this.”  
“Really? So…can I come see you again?” Tifa asked eagerly, hoping that would have the chance to meet with the boy again. “Cloud, does this mean…we are friends?”_

_The little prince’s eyes widened as he thought about it; he had never had a friend before. He never even spoke to anyone like he had just spoken to Tifa. He nodded at her with a big smile. “Yes. We are friends.” He said standing up just as Tifa did. He held her smaller hand in his through the bars and the two children grinned at each other.  
Tifa glanced down and noticed Cloud’s knee. Through the material of his breeches, Tifa could see red stain it. She gasped, “Your leg is hurt!” In response, the prince looked down at his knee and frowned; he did not notice that his knee had been scratched._

_Tifa took out a clean white handkerchief from her tunic’s pocket and knelt down to pull the breeches’ leg up and dab her handkerchief against the gash on the prince’s knee.  
Cloud watched her flushed shyly; nobody had ever done this to him before. It was nice. Tifa was nice and she liked him as well. Tifa finished her treatment by wrapping the handkerchief around Cloud’s knee. She smiled up at him, feeling victorious for helping someone._

_“Cloud Strife!” The queen’s voice reached their ears and they froze. Cloud quickly moved away from Tifa and tried to tidy his tunic some more. The queen arrived in front of the prince and her eyes grew wide. “What happened to your tunic, child?” She knelt down to check for any signs of injury on her son then saw his knee._

_Panicking, Cloud spoke quickly, “I am sorry Mother! I did not mean to run away from my tutors again! I just wanted to see your flowers and then Tifa helped me—” The queen pressed a finger onto her son’s lips amused at his expressions. “Calm yourself my son. I am not angry. Now, you were saying that somebody helped you?”  
Cloud looked at Tifa and his mother followed his stare. On the other side of the gates was a girl about a year younger than her son. She was a sweet-looking thing with shining eyes that reminded the blonde woman of fine red wine. _

_Tifa saw the queen was looking at her and hastily did the best curtsy that she could manage. The queen chuckled, “There is no need for that, dear.”_

_The girl looked up at Nibelheim’s queen. She was just as lovely as everybody said she was, and Cloud looked just like her. Tifa then remembered what her father had told her about being respectful. “I’m sorry Majesty; I know I am not allowed to be here. I only wanted to look at the castle up close, truly!” She hoped the queen would not be angry at Cloud for talking with her instead of staying with his tutors._

_“Now, now… Don’t you fret little one, I am not offended. In fact, I am flattered that you wanted to take a look at our home. And thank you for helping my son; you are the first child to be so kind to him.” The queen said, kneeling to look at Tifa properly.  
Tifa’s eyes widened. “Your dress will get dirty, Majesty!” This earned her a warm laugh from the queen. “My, you are quite polite. Not to worry, I have many gowns so a bit of dirt will not harm me. Now my son was speaking a little too quickly for me so would you be as kind as to tell me your name?”_

_Nervously, the girl fidgeted. “Tifa, Your Highness. Tifa Lockhart.” She played with the edge of her tunic, blushing like Cloud had when he first noticed that she had seen him fall on his face._

_“Tifa… What a lovely name.” The queen complimented. “But what are you doing all the way out here on your own? Are your mother and father about?” She wondered. Tifa turned to look at the town and pointed. “Papa is working and Mama is resting from working too hard. I came by myself because nobody would come with me.” The girl answered. Tifa looked up at the queen again. “Please do not be angry at Cl— Prince Cloud Your Highness! It was my fault; we were talking and…” She trailed off, unsure how to explain._

_“Oh dear, not to worry. This is not the first time my son has run off on his own during his lessons. In fact I had decided that I will be the one to teach him from now on.” The queen said and Cloud looked at his mother with sparkling eyes. “Truly, Mother? Will you?” He asked, grabbing her hand.  
The blonde woman laughed warmly. “Yes, of course my love. I understand why you did not want to listen to your tutors; their voices make me sleepy as well.”_

_Tifa and Cloud laughed along with the queen at the jest. Boldly, Cloud tugged at his mother’s skirts. “Mother, is it fine for Tifa to visit me again? We are friends now.”_

_Nibelheim’s queen smiled. “Really now? Well I see no harm in it; I am happy you have found a friend, Cloud.” She turned to the girl who stood outside of the gates. “Of course you two may see each other again. As long as you both remember to behave, I see no trouble with the both of you playing together.”_

_Before Tifa could thank the generous woman, she heard her name being called. The girl tensed and turned to see the dark-haired man approaching her. “Papa!” Tifa called out._

_Cloud watched as the man picked his daughter up. The prince hid behind his mother’s skirts nervously; Tifa’s father frightened him for some reason. The queen giggled and took her son’s hand in hers, moving him forward, away from his hiding place.  
Lockhart saw the royal family and bowed his head. “My queen! I sincerely apologize if my daughter has caused any mischief.”_

_“Oh not at all. Your daughter is absolutely charming; I just granted her and my son permission to see each other as much as they wish. Your child was noble enough to come to my son’s rescue while he was in dire need.” The female ruler showed Lockhart Cloud’s knee and the prince blushed._

_Lockhart looked at the prince’s knee before he made eye contact with the prince himself. The boy looked bashful and seemed to be resisting the urge to hide from Lockhart’s unreadable stare. The man then looked at his daughter who rested in his arms.  
Tifa pouted. “Please Papa, can I? I promise I will not run away from my chores; I will finish them all so I can visit Cloud!” She pleaded._

_Lockhart loved his daughter dearly but this event was certainly a surprise. Tifa continued to plead, “Please Papa, can I?” Her father chuckled. “You say it as ‘May I’,” he corrected gently._

_“May I? Please?” Tifa said, holding onto her father’s tunic. She glanced at Cloud who looked worried. His blue eyes were shimmering with worry that he may never be allowed to see Tifa again because Lockhart said no. But Tifa was stubborn; she wanted to see Cloud again as well.  
Finally Lockhart relented, “Very well. You may; it would be rude to reject such an honor from the queen herself.” He placed Tifa down and the girl immediately ran back to the gate where she and Cloud held each other’s hands through the bars._

_“But Highness… What of the king?” Lockhart asked. The queen shook her head. “My husband will be thrilled to learn that our son has found a companion. I assure you that he will not mind at all.”_

_Cloud and Tifa beamed at each other. “We can still be friends! Isn’t that wonderful Cloud?” Tifa said, tightening her hold on the prince’s hand. Cloud’s grin widened. “Can…can I see you tomorrow?” He asked, his shyness returning to him._  
The two adults watching looked rather amused; children were so pure and innocent. Watching them was as calming as a warm bath at the end of a hard day’s work.  
Lockhart touched his girl’s shoulder. “Tifa, we must go now love.” Tifa seemed disappointed but nodded anyway. She smiled at the little prince one more time before she took a hold of her father’s hand, letting him lead her back home.

_Cloud watched until the man and his daughter were no longer in sight. The queen smiled and took her son’s hand in her own. “Come now Cloud. Your father would want to hear about your new friend; you will see Tifa tomorrow, I am sure.” The young prince of Nibelheim nodded and returned inside the palace with his mother._

_He was certain that he would see Tifa Lockhart again. They are friends now after all. With that thought in mind, Cloud was excited for tomorrow to come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I know. But that is because it is the start of the "Reminisce Saga." Cloud and Tifa’s Reminisce is not over yet, but rather, this is the introduction to it. Next chapter will show the whole story of the Nibelheim monarchs.  
> Again as I said before: We will not be seeing Lightning, Serah, Noctis and the others for a while and instead we will be seeing the history of the other kings and queens who will join the main cast. The saga won’t take up too many chapters so always keep a lookout for my author’s notes in order to know if the saga is over yet in order to avoid any confusion.


	29. Lost Kindred Spirits

“Cloud I brought you an apple!” Tifa said as the prince came towards the gates. Cloud smiled as the girl handed him the green apple through the bars of the palace gates. He always loved sharing apples with Tifa; they were always so sweet and fresh, especially since Tifa had picked them from the tree from behind her house herself.

The children sat down and faced each other as they took a bite of their own apple. “Did you study well Cloud?” Tifa asked, staring at the young prince as he eagerly bit into the apple she gave him. Secretly, Tifa loved it whenever the prince would enjoy an apple she picked from the tree that stood behind her home, or sweet bread that her mother made.  
Prince Cloud always intrigued her, and it only made the young girl yearn to learn more about him. Already a year had passed since they first met and Tifa always remained outside of the palace gates, but it suited them both just fine as long as they were able to see each other nearly every day.

Cloud glanced up from his apple and fidgeted. “Mother taught me about…the other kingdoms. She said that all the kingdoms have different kinds of names and that every one of them is different.” He looked up at the sky, trying to imagine what the other kingdoms must be like. Tifa grinned. “Did she tell you that Bodhum is the only kingdom that have fireworks and have a fireworks festival?”

The young prince seemed surprised. “Yes, she did. How did you know that Tifa?”

“Mama and Papa brought me to Bodhum once so that we could all see the Fireworks Festival. Everybody was so nice, and Bodhum is close to the ocean. Papa said that is what made Bodhum so special in its own way.” Tifa said, recalling her very first visit to the Kingdom by the Sea.

Curious, Cloud leaned forward. “What was Bodhum like, Tifa? Were the fireworks really bright and colorful like Mother said?” His eyes shone with curiosity.  
Tifa nodded and her eyes became bright with dreamy thoughts about Bodhum’s fireworks. “We all had a big feast and everybody started dancing… And then after that, the fireworks started flying into the sky! I saw the king and queen watching from the palace as well!”

The blonde prince’s eyes widened. “You saw the king and queen of Bodhum? What were they like?”

“They looked like nice people; they were smiling the whole time and they looked happy like everyone else was,” Tifa said, “I heard they don’t have a child yet…” She frowned and bit into her apple. Cloud nodded; his mother had mentioned that the rulers of Bodhum have not yet conceived a child. However she reassured him that it was because they had been too busy.  
Tifa looked up at Cloud again. “I think it is sad. I think they want to have a child. Do you think they will have one someday Cloud?”

His friend’s innocent question made Cloud smile. He nodded in response. “I think they will.” Tifa seemed reassured at this and the two of them continued to finish off their apples.

The queen strolled outside, until she caught sight of her son with Tifa. The girl had been a wonderful improvement in Cloud’s life; her son had begun smiling more often and even paid attention to his studies. No doubt to impress Tifa and tell her stories of what he had learned. Something still seemed rather off though.   
Realizing what it was, the queen approached the children with her usual smile on her face. The two of them greeted her politely and she merely pat her son’s head and grinned at Tifa. “Are you enjoying the stories my son tells you?” The queen asked, making her young prince blush.

Tifa nodded excitedly. “Cloud was telling me about Bodhum, Your Highness!” “Was he now?” The queen chuckled and pats her son’s head once again before looking at Tifa once more. “Aren’t you tired of always standing outside child? Why not come inside?”

The offer caught Tifa off guard. Her? Enter the palace gates? She stared at the queen and then noticed that Cloud was grinning. “Will it be fine? I might be intruding.” Tifa said, looking at her hands shyly. Cloud reached out and touched her hand. “We’re friends Tifa. You should be allowed to come inside. May she, Mother?” Cloud turned to look up at the queen, his blue eyes hopeful.  
She laughed at how innocent the children looked. “Yes, my son. She may enter.” The queen looked up at the guards who stood at the watch towers on either side of the gates. The men had been watching over the prince and his companion and they seemed amused. Upon the queen’s order, they opened the palace gates.

Tifa took a step forward and looked around. It was like a tale from the books her mother would read to her at night.

Nervously, the dark-haired girl took another step until the gates were behind her. She jumped when the guards shut the gates, leaving her standing on palace grounds with Cloud and the queen. Tifa blushed and stared at her feet.  
She felt the queen touch her shoulder, prompting her to look up at the lovely female monarch. The queen of Nibelheim nodded. “Welcome to our palace, Tifa Lockhart. I hope you continue to enjoy your visits here. Now, you children enjoy. I must be off now.” With that the queen turned and left the children to themselves.

Cloud smiled at his friend. “Do you…want to see Mother’s garden?” At the mention of the royal gardens, Tifa nodded eagerly in response; she had always wanted to see what the gardens looked like.

The young prince took Tifa’s hand in his and led her to the gardens. He hoped she would like it; his mother had told him that girls liked flowers very much. Perhaps Tifa would enjoy them as well.

Tifa looked around, intrigued and at awe at the sights. Everything was lovely, an enormous in her eyes. Once Cloud brought her to the gardens, an excited gasped escaped her.  
Tifa rushed towards the flowers and looked at them, admiring their wonderful colors, their smells and lovely appearances. The royal gardens were indeed a marvel; she felt so fortunate to have been allowed inside to look.

Cloud blushed. “Do you like it?” He had seen how her wine-colored eyes lit up and how her hair flew as she dashed for the gardens. When Tifa nodded in response to his shy inquiry, Cloud felt a grin appear on his face.

The two of them spent the rest of the day frolicking among the flowers, talking about the many other things Cloud had learned from his studies; Tifa was a wonderful listener. She paid close attention to everything he said, not letting a word pass by her.  
She watched at how enthusiastic Cloud looked and sounded whenever he spoke of something that he was very much interested in. He was sweet, and his smile was just like his mother’s. But by the end of the day, Tifa’s mother and father arrived at the gates to bring her home.

The queen had greeted Tifa’s parents as the gates opened, allowing the girl to return to her own mother’s side. Cloud looked slightly disappointed that they had to part ways already but he held the feeling back. Tifa smiled at him and bid him and the queen farewell before she walked home with her hand in her father’s larger ones.

When it was time for Cloud to return inside the palace his father, the king, was waiting for him and the queen. Picking his son up, the king of Nibelheim ruffled Cloud’s hair. “And what has my son been doing this whole time?” He raised an eyebrow at Cloud and the young prince squirmed.

“I was with Tifa, Father…” Cloud answered. The king blinked; he had heard the name before but never had the chance to familiarize himself with it.  
His queen giggled. “She is the girl I told you about. Do you not remember? She has been visiting our son for the past year.” At his wife’s words, the king finally recalled. He chuckled at his own ignorance.

“Ah…Tifa. Yes, I remember. How strange; I have been hearing so much about this little maiden for a year now and I have not yet met her.” The king mused, looking at his son.  
Cloud smiled at his father. “Do you want to meet Tifa? I like her very much, and Mother said that Tifa may be allowed inside.” The prince explained, hoping that his father would want to meet Tifa at last. He knew his friend might be fearful of the king at first but Cloud knew how gentle his father was.

 

_-XIII-_

When Tifa had visited the next day, the guards had immediately opened the gates for her. This still stunned Tifa whenever she was allowed to enter palace grounds.

As always, the prince was more than happy to see his friend come along to visit. Tifa brought along a basket, and inside was her mother’s sweet bread. She and the prince shared the treat as they sat amongst the flowers in the garden, content with watching as the world seemed to pass by them. Cloud then mentioned his father to the girl and hopes she would meet him.  
Tifa was nervous at the suggestion. She had never met the king before, and she would be lying if she had said she did not feel nervous or intimidated by the mere mention of the king.

When she did meet him face-to-face, just like with the queen, Tifa did the best curtsy she could manage.

The king only smiled and kneeled down to look at her properly. “So you are Tifa? My queen has spoken much of you, and my son has endless amounts of stories to tell me about his time with you.” Tifa blushed at his words and clenched her fists out of shyness.  
“Thank you for allowing me to be friends with Cloud, Your Majesty.” She said politely, bowing her head. Her face remained red, making the king chuckle. “Be calm, young one. You are a friend of my son. I wish to know you more, Tifa Lockhart but I must be going; I have business I must attend to.”

Cloud seemed disappointed. “Can’t you stay longer, Father?” The king shook his head and stroked his son’s hair apologetically.

The prince lowered his eyes to the ground. In a comforting gesture, Tifa took Cloud’s hand in hers as they both watched the king and queen return into the palace.  
It was then Cloud expressed how he wished his mother and father would be allowed to remain with him for longer than they usually do. Tifa only listened to him, understanding what he felt; if her mother and father had not spent time with her she would have wished she had a friend as well.

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

“Tifa? What is it you wish to do in life, once you reach womanhood?” Cloud asked, looking down at the girl who rested her head on his lap.

The years had passed and now that Cloud was ten years of age and Tifa, nine. Their friendship was as solid as ever. But it was also for this reason that Cloud wished to know what his good friend had planned for her future. Tifa eventually looked up at the prince, her face serious. “Do you really wish to know?” She said, staring into Cloud’s eyes with her own.  
The prince nodded, hoping that he did not offend her by asking such a question; Tifa had never spoken of what she planned in the future, but Cloud was curious.

Tifa sat up and looked at the sky with a smile. “I want to become a soldier. I want to join the royal army.”

Cloud’s eyes widened at her words. He stared into her red-wine-eyes and saw no jest in them; Tifa was serious. “A soldier? Why? Don’t they…forbid women to become a soldier?” Despite his ramblings, Tifa merely smiled at him. “That is why I wish to become a soldier; I want to prove that even someone like me, a girl, can do something worthwhile and that I can protect the kingdom.” She said; her determined eyes sparkled with a fire that only Tifa possessed.

Cloud frowned worriedly. “Protecting the kingdom is my duty. You do not have to do it…”

When Tifa looked at him, Cloud hurriedly explained but she shushed him and giggled. “Do not worry Cloud; I understand what you are saying, I am not offended at all. In fact you must know that…the king doesn’t protect his kingdom alone. He needs his soldiers and knights as well. I may not be like you, born in a palace, but I understand that much.”  
“I still do not want you to do anything dangerous,” Cloud protested. Again Tifa just smiled and caught the prince off guard by pressing her forehead to his. “Then…why don’t we train together?”

Cloud felt rather unsure and reluctant to allow Tifa to pursue such a dangerous path. But at the same time, he knew that he probably should not interfere with her choice. “Why do you want to become a soldier, Tifa? Aside from…proving something, that is.” Cloud asked.

 Tifa thought for a moment before answering. “… Well, I suppose I just prefer doing something different from other girls. I know that girls are supposed to…learn to sew dresses, do gardening and cook…I know how to do all of those things; Mama taught me how. I just…want do something different, be somebody who I _want_ to be, not who I _have_ to be. And I want to become a soldier. I want to fight for and defend Nibelheim, and I want to become…stronger.”

Her answer was quite surprising to Cloud; he had half expected Tifa’s ambitions to be a result of her being insulted by males her age. Perhaps she wanted to become a soldier to prove to those young boys that even a female could be as strong as them. Apparently that was not Tifa’s reason at all.

“Training is very hard. Are you sure you want to become a soldier?” Cloud asked again. He had seen what the trainings were like and now that he was ten years old, he himself had begun taking lessons in swordplay. Tifa giggled and Cloud looked puzzled. The girl laid her head down on Cloud’s lap again. “I think I did not tell you yet, Prince. I already know how hard it is to train.” She said, surprising the blonde boy.

“I started when I was six. Papa met a man called Zangan; and now Master Zangan has been training. He said I had a natural talent!” Tifa said proudly, “I have always wanted to be a soldier even before you asked me what I wished to do in the future… At first I was not sure how I could start but now that Master Zangan has been training me, I know how to continue.”  
Cloud blinked, trying to take the information in. He had no idea, and Tifa had never once showed or demonstrated any of her trainings that she claimed to have had since the age of six.

Noticing the prince’s expression, Tifa became serious. “Master Zangan also taught me discipline; he said to never show off my talents and abilities and only put them to use when I have to.” She explained, remembering very well what her mentor had told her since the beginning of her training.

Cloud nodded in understanding. “Can you show me? I want to see how much you know.” He was mostly curious, but at the same time he wanted to see if Tifa could match him; after all he too had gone through much training as prince.  
Tifa agreed and she stood up. Cloud led her to the training grounds; it was empty for the day and that suited them both just fine.

Cloud stood on one side of the arena while Tifa remained on the other side. The two of them tensed and stared at each other.

Right away the prince could see that Tifa knew what she was doing when she took a stance. His eyes narrowed when she said, “Do not hold back Cloud! I know what I am doing so do not worry.”  
He found it difficult to swallow but nonetheless he agreed and turned to take one of the lighter and shorter swords off the weapon rack.  
To his surprise, his friend did not seem the least been nervous. Was she only putting on a brave face? Or did her Master Zangan truly teach her as much as she had said?

Cloud tried not to hesitate but when he looked at Tifa, it was difficult for him to just charge at her.

Before he could react, Cloud felt his feet being swept from under him and he landed on his back. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Tifa looking down at him. She shook her head. “Master Zangan said not to hesitate because that might be what the enemy wants you to do.”  
Cloud nodded and stood back up, dusting his tunic off and holding the sword tightly. He faced Tifa again and she took her stance.

They were both still children; if anyone had seen their performance—a full-fledged warrior it would look as if the children were merely having a convincing play-fight. But in time their skills would surely grow along with them. When neither of them could continue sparring, they collapsed on the ground. Tifa burst out laughing and was soon followed by Cloud.

“I think…you will be a very good king, Cloud.” Tifa said, her face was bright red and her eyes shone with a bashful sparkle. The prince smiled and reached for his friend’s hand. “Thank you Tifa. I think…you will be a very good soldier. I know!” Cloud suddenly sat up and pulled Tifa up with him hastily. “When you become stronger and make it as a soldier, I will make you my general!” Cloud announced, his lips had a huge smile on them.

Tifa’s eyes widened at the prince’s words. “But…generals are the strongest and the most trusted soldiers ever! I cannot become a general.”

Cloud shook his head and placed a hand on Tifa’s head. “I trust you Tifa. And I think you _will_ become stronger because you always work so hard; you always pick apples for us to share and you even learned how to make sweet bread like your mother so that we could have a picnic in the garden.” The prince’s smile made Tifa’s blush spread across her face even more. She had never told him that she had been the one who had the sweet breads. How did he know?

“Your mother sweet breads are delicious but after a while I noticed they started to taste different and even had a special kind of taste and texture. I knew you were the one who baked those,” Cloud explained, answering the future-soldier’s silent question. “I like your sweet bread more, Tifa. It tastes unique because you are unique.”  
Tifa grinned and tackled Cloud in a tight hug. She was always so grateful that she met this sweet boy; prince or not, Cloud Strife is a wonderful person in her eyes.

“Cloud?”

“Huh?”

“We will always be good friends, won’t we?”

“Of course we will! Forever.”

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

Three months after the promises he and Tifa exchanged to each other, Cloud had thought he could never be any happier. He had his mother and father, and Tifa as well. He wanted it all to last forever, and thought that it would. But it was not meant to be.

Before his eyes, the palace of the Strife royal family burned with fierce embers dancing about, spreading even more chaos of flames. Cloud had rushed to find his parents; he needed to be with them and protect them.  
The first place that came to mind was the throne room. Without a second thought, the young prince took off. He dodged the flames and debris until he reached the throne room. He hoped that his mother and father were there; he prayed they would be safe as he entered the large room.

Cloud froze and his blood ran cold despite the intense heat that surrounded him. The king and queen of Nibelheim lay sprawled on the floor of the burning throne room, pools of blood seeped from underneath their bodies. He could not believe his eyes. This was not happening!

The culprit approached the prince, his cat-like eyes glowed with malice and his long masamune blade was soaked in the king and queen’s blood. Cloud began to cower and took shaky steps backwards from the man. He wanted to reach his parents but how could he when the madman in front of him barred his path? Cloud dared to look up at the man’s eyes and he shivered from the malicious stare he received.

“Is this all the Strife line could manage?” The silver-haired man laughed, throwing his head back as if it were the most humorous thing in the world. “Even the prince is a coward.”

Cloud was shaking from head to toe, utter frightened and devastated. He froze in place when the man pointed the tip of his blade at Cloud’s chest. “I have no qualms in killing you as well, boy. Nobody lives when they face me; Sephiroth of Midgar.” When he saw the prince’s eyes widen, Sephiroth smirked. “Yes, _I_ am Sephiroth. King of Midgar and general of Lord Caius of Valhalla. Does that surprise you?”

Cloud knew of him; Sephiroth was the most powerful soldier of the dark kingdoms. He had been born in Midgar but was made general of Valhalla’s army underneath Lord Caius. The Shinra royal family had once ruled over Midgar as part of the Cruor Mucro, but they proved to be worthless in the eyes of the other dark kingdoms and were therefore destroyed entirely by the mere swing of General Sephiroth’s sword under the orders of Caius. Now Sephiroth ruled Midgar, replacing the Shinra legacy with his own. Sephiroth; both king and general of Valhalla’s army…

Seeing the prince was too in shock, Sephiroth raised his sword with the intention of cutting the prince down and finally destroying all that was left of the Strife line.  
Cloud snapped out of his trance quickly moved back. Masamune barely missed the prince’s head. Sephiroth growled in annoyance when the prince fled, leaving the silver-haired general and false king standing amongst the flames.

 

 

 

_-XIII-_

Tifa raced past the burning homes, desperately searching for her mother and father. She wanted to be sure that they were safe. It still devastated her that something as cruel as this had occurred while she had merely been in the markets like everyone else. Why did it turn out this way?

She reached her home and burst in, ignoring the choking heat. “Mama! Papa!” She cried out. She looked around carefully, hoping to see any signs of life. The fire began to engulf her home even more but Tifa was determined to find her parents.  
Above her, the beams collapsed and fell towards the girl. Tifa braced herself for the pain but felt none. When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking up at Zangan who had pulled her away from the burning house. “Master…!” Tifa choked.

“Tifa why are you still here? You must run now!” Zangan said; his voice was anxious and filled with worry for his student’s safety.

Tifa only shook her head in refusal. “Mama and Papa! Where are they? I need to find them.” Zangan visibly flinched. Before he could say a word, Tifa broke out of her mentor’s large arms and ran off, searching for her parents. Zangan called after her desperately but the young girl continued to run off in her desperate search.

Everything was burning; not a single home or structure was spared. Tifa felt tears sting her eyes but she held them back. She would be strong and she would not cry until she found her mother and father.

Almost immediately she spotted familiar figures ahead of her. Tifa knew who they were and quickly ran to their side. “Mama! Papa!” The girl got on her knees to inspect her parents; they were bleeding terribly and were barely breathing. “Mama, Papa! Hold on, I am going to protect you.” Tifa said as she took a hold of her parents’ arms, attempting to drag them to safety.

Her mother and father exchanged wary expressions as their daughter desperately tried to carry them both to safety.

The houses around them began crumbling from the searing heat of the blaze. Tifa ignored the danger, determined to bring her parents to safety.  
Zangan arrived in time to see his pupil slowly dragging her weakened mother and father along. The martial arts master tensed when he noticed the houses nearby were in the verge of falling onto Tifa.

Lockhart and his wife noticed as well, but with how slowly Tifa was moving due to their weight, it was certain she might be crushed.

Lockhart, with the last of his strength, reached out until he touched his daughter’s wrist. His wife did the same and Tifa looked down at them.  
They shook their head at her and with every ounce of strength they could manage, they shoved Tifa away from them just in time as the burning debris came falling onto them.

Tifa rushed back to her parents as the burning chunks from the houses crushed them. “Papa! Mama!” Before she could run to their aid, Zangan held her back. The girl was hysterical, unable to believe what had occurred before her very eyes. They could not be dead! They just could not! Tifa struggled against her mentor but he refused to let her go.  
Tifa’s knees buckled underneath her as she watched the blaze grow even more, with the bodies of her mother and father now adding to the fire’s deadly hunger to burn.

Zangan gripped the girl’s shoulders, attempting to shake her back to reality. “Tifa, listen to me. I know what happened was terrible, I know you wanted to save them but they wanted to keep you safe. Listen to me!” He yelled, grabbing his pupil’s shaky attention. “Tifa, it is too late for them now. But you have someone else to protect; what about the prince?”  
Tifa’s eyes widened in realization. Without any hesitation, she turned around and dashed off down the familiar street. Cloud! She needed to protect Cloud; she promised him that she would be a soldier and she needed to protect him in order to do so.

 _“Cloud…be safe please!”_ She mentally begged, running towards the palace.

The moment she arrived, she saw that the fire had done more damage to the palace than she had expected. Her heart began to sink. Where was Cloud? Was he safe? Was he still alive?  
Desperately, Tifa ran towards the now damaged gates of the palace. She narrowed her eyes; trying to look past the inferno’s swaying visions.  
She saw someone collapsed on the ground. Her eyes widened when she recognized the golden spikes on the person’s head. It was Cloud.

Tifa slipped through the gaping hole left on the gate and went to Cloud’s side. She shook his frantically, hoping that the prince was still alive.

When he stirred, Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Cloud was disoriented for a moment until he realized who was with him. “Tifa…? Are you okay? Where is Sir Lockhart?” The prince looked around, wondering if Tifa has rushed off to his aid while her parents were worrying for her safety. When he looked down at his friend, he saw her eyes were wet with tears. He knew that they were dead now.

Tifa shook her head and stood up, pulling Cloud with her. “I will protect you now, Cloud. I will not let…anything…hurt you…” Her voice shook but she forced herself to stay strong as she guided the young prince out of the palace grounds through the hole she had entered through.  
Cloud looked back at the palace, his own eyes were stinging as well before he began sobbing against Tifa’s shoulder; the girl tensed upon feeling the boy’s tears and felt regret eat at her. That meant that the king and queen had fallen; Cloud was the only one left alive.

Zangan rushed to the children the moment he saw them coming over to meet him. He inspected his pupil and the prince but found no injury except for their features being smothered with in black.

Tifa kept herself close to Cloud’s side, guarding him with her very life. The prince had an arm around his friend, also determined to make sure no harm came to her. He could not believe he’d lost his mother and father, and Tifa lost hers as well.  
The prince kept glancing back over his shoulder, feeling despair and anger eat at him. He held back his tears, not wishing to remember the scene of how his mother and father looked while drowning in their own pool of blood. He shuddered and Tifa responded and holding his hand tightly.

Zangan wiped the swat from his brow as he led the children through the burning streets. Nibelheim, it would seem, had been overthrown. And what was worse was that two children had lost their parents.

He guided them to safety, hoping that nobody would dare chase them. But Zangan was not going to take the chance; he would lead Tifa and Cloud far enough until they were somewhere safe before they could all relax. Zangan froze; he felt the ground shake beneath his feet and soon a loud rumble followed. Swiftly, he took hold of the children’s hand ran forward.  
His speed disoriented both of them and was met with confused expressions from Cloud and Tifa. “Master Zangan? What is happening?” Tifa cried out, tired and more than a little confused; she wanted to stop but she knew she had to push herself harder or Cloud would be in danger again.

“Come, hurry! We must leave here before Midgar’s soldiers locate us!” Zangan said, pulling the two along while keeping a firm grip on their hands.

Tifa’s eyes widened; Midgar was responsible? She had heard stories of the False King, Sephiroth but did not think he would actually dare attack Nibelheim.  
Cloud tightened his arm around Tifa’s shoulders. “We’ll escape, _together_!” He reminded her and Tifa she calmed down somewhat, and focused her energy on keeping Cloud out of harm’s way; it was what she needed to do now as his future general.

They were close to leaving Nibelheim; Zangan could see that there were still people leaving. It seems that they have not yet missed evacuating. He quickened his pace, making sure the children still kept up with him.

The citizens were in a panic, running and jostling each other about. It was all truly chaotic. Tifa and Cloud struggled to hold onto each other as people continued to stampede about in a desperate attempt to avoid being killed.  
Soon, soldiers on chocobo mounts rushed over, their swords were drawn and ready to destroy anyone who dares cross their path. The mere sight of them caused the panic to increase tenfold. Eventually, Zangan found himself being rocked back and forth among the crowd; he held on to the children as they got closer to the exit of Nibelheim.

The Midgar soldiers and their chocobos dashed about, crashing into and knocking down everything in sight; some of the citizens were cut down by the soldiers’ swords. The screaming grew louder along with the terrible human stampede.   
Tifa and Cloud held on fast until a screaming woman crashed into them only to be struck down by a Midgar soldier.

The prince and girl jumped and screamed in shock as the woman’s blood splattered their clothes. Their stunned condition was enough for the panicking crowd to easily separate them.  
Tifa gasped when Cloud’s hand slipped from hers. The prince struggled to return to his friend’s side; he could not bear to leave Tifa alone. She was all he had, and he was all she had left as well. Desperately, he shoved past the people, calling for her.

Tifa looked around, hoping to see the prince’s golden locks among the crowd. “Cloud! Cloud where are you?” Zangan grit his teeth when he realized what had happened. He pulled Tifa along but his pupil refused to leave Cloud behind. “Cloud! Where are you? Cloud!” Tifa continued to call out to her friend but the screams were so loud she could hardly hear him.

“Tifa! Are you there? Tifa where are you?” Cloud yelled as loud as he could, hoping to hear a response from her.

As the crowd managed to exit Nibelheim, the people began to disperse in different directions. Tifa and were jostled along to one side just as Cloud had spotted them.  
The prince pushed and shoved as hard as he could and reached out. “Tifa!” He called and immediately their eyes met.  
Tifa struggled against Zangan’s hold and reached her hand out to take a hold of Cloud’s once again. The stampede was making it difficult for them to fully reach each other. “Cloud, please hold on!” The girl tried grab onto the young prince’s hand but everybody around them kept shoving, only concerned for their own safety.

Soon Cloud was swept away by the crowd like helpless driftwood in a stormy sea. He gasped in horror when he saw that Tifa was also being swept away, but to another side, getting farther away from him. The prince was devastated the second he lost sight of her. “ _Tifa_!”  He continued to call out her name as he was forced to flow with the surviving citizens of his kingdom.

Tifa was held back by Zangan before she could rush to Cloud. She could not longer hold back tears as her good friend was swept away from her. “Let me go Master! I must save Cloud! Please let me go!” She begged but Zangan—his heart as heavy as Tifa’s—continued onward.  
The man grit his teeth even more as he attempting to hide his own tears of regret; he had wanted to bring _both_ the prince and his pupil to safety but only managed to save one. Now with Prince Cloud Strife lost within the waves of the panicking citizens, there was no telling if he would be able to make it to safety on his own. His heart broke as his pupil cried out for the young prince, “Cloud! Cloud!”

Unable to accept losing Cloud, Tifa continued to struggle against Zangan. She kicked and screamed, and went on calling for Cloud until she and her mentor were far away. Nibelheim could still be seen, burning along with the once-grand palace of the Strife bloodline. 

* * *

 

All was silent except for the crackling of the campfire Zangan started once he and Tifa had walked far enough from the disorder. The mentor glanced over to his student; Tifa had not spoken a word since they had left Nibelheim and Prince Cloud behind.

The girl stared into the fire, her wine-colored eyes glowing with the reflection of the embers. All in one night she had lost all those dear to her; Mother, Father, and now Cloud as well.  
She shivered but it was not from the cold. Her heart grew heavy as the images of her loss replayed in her head over and over. She kept seeing Cloud’s face as he tried to reach for her amongst the stampede, only to be carried off like she was.

Zangan did not know what to say, but he chose to remain silent and allow Tifa to think and take in the events of this tragic night. Even if it was too difficult to swallow and accept, especially for a child who was merely nine years of age. Suddenly, Tifa stood up and walked around the campfire. She moved a few distance off but Zangan could still hear her as he watched his pupil trudge off a few feet away.

The mentor could hear his pupil speak to herself, “Sephiroth… Sephiroth did this, right?” He continued to watch her, his concern growing the more his pupil began to pace.  
Tifa clenched her fists. “Sephiroth, Midgar, Cruor Mucro…” Unable to withstand the pain inside her chest any longer, Tifa began to flail her arms around like an animal suffering from fatal wounds; the sight was heartbreaking to Zangan. No child should be acting or feeling this way. It was just not right.

Tifa Lockhart glared at the startles sky as tears flew from her red-wine-eyes as she let out a loud oath, “I hate it! I hate it all!”  



	30. Clouded Wolf

He felt so tired, too worn out to move anymore. It felt so easy to just remain there, just lie still and sleep forever. He did not want to move, even though his skin was starting to feel hot and grimy from lack of hygienic care. Even in his dreams he could not forget the scorching heat and the fear that had taken over him when he had seen Sephiroth’s face and murderous eyes.

In the eyes of many, it would be natural to say that a child his age did not deserve to go through or even witness such events. Too late for him. He had nothing left; his home, his mother and father, and even his dear friend were gone.

Cloud wanted to sleep and continue sleeping but several pains in his body did not allow him the pleasure of an easy slumber.  
Instead he could have sworn he heard voices. Unfamiliar voices. Two of them in fact, but his mind was too foggy to make note of anything significant. He wanted to tell the voices to stop speaking but he could not open his mouth to say a single word or even twitch his fingers to swat away at whoever was bothering him.

“How is he?”

“His fever has died down somewhat, thank goodness.”

“How do you suppose we should speak to him once he wakes up?”

“… I suppose we must be as honest as we can.”

The voices continued to speak, irritating the prince even in his sleep. He was going back and forth between the world of dreams and the waking world.  
He wanted to move to a quieter place but his body was still very much numb and out of his control. He could not even remember what had happened for him to have ended up in such a state. But what he did remember was that nobody else was about. So how was he hearing voices of other people?

Was he dead? Was it the voices of the higher beings he was hearing? Were the gods discussing his fate?

A warm hand touched Cloud’s forehead for a brief second before it moved away and one of the voices spoke again. It was hard to tell what they were discussing but the prince had no desire to make an effort to move, having given up on the struggle.  
Cloud felt the heat in his body slowly cool down to decent warmth. Despite his confusion, the prince allowed himself to fall into a peaceful abyss of slumber; he was still tired and he could no longer hear the voices speak.

“He seems to be resting peacefully now.” Zack Fair said in a hushed voice and smiled at his wife in relief. Aerith exhaled, “Thank the gods… I was afraid his fever would overwhelm him.”

The blonde boy on the bed had stopped tossing and turning at long last. It lifted some weight from Zack and Aerith’s shoulders to know that the child they had found not too long ago would be returning to his full health soon enough.  
To think that a boy his age would be left to die in a barren land… It did not sit well on Zack’s conscience the moment he saw the boy. There had been nobody else around so it had completely puzzled Zack when he had found the boy and brought him home.

Aerith had treated the child’s sickness all day and night with Zack watching over them both. It broke Aerith’s heart to see such a young one alone and left behind to die; though Zack had reasoned that they would need to hear the true story from the boy himself before confirming any suspicions.

Cloud continued to sleep, unaware of his rescuers watching him or the bed that he was lying down on ever since he had been brought in.  
He began to dream again; he thought of the palace, his mother and father, and Tifa. He wondered if Tifa was safe, and was she thinking of him? Was she as worried as he was at the moment? Was Tifa angry at him for leaving her side?

Just the thought of his friend was enough to make Cloud feel guilty about not looking out for her well enough like she had for him.

Zack stared at the young boy and sighed. “You seem to have come a long way. I wonder what story you will tell us once you recover…” Aerith placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “He just needs to rest some more and he should awaken soon. Not to worry,” She reassured.   
Zack touched his wife’s hand and smiled up at her. “Let’s rest as well then. Hopefully he will be awake tomorrow.” Taking one more glance at the boy, the husband and wife exited the room, allowing the child to rest.

Cloud felt cold inside; he could not stop thinking about Sephiroth’s cold and murderous eyes that was full of malicious and bloodthirsty intent.

He wanted to see Tifa again, he wanted to be with his mother and father in the palace and he wanted to spend time in his mother’s gardens. But he knew better; he was still very young but he was no fool. He knew that now his kingdom along with the gardens was now full of ashes and death.  
The young prince tried to shove away the images of what his home looked like now; burned to the ground and in ruins, overtaken by Midgar and its false king. Cloud shuddered inwardly and tried to relax his mind. He wanted it to go away—the pain, the images in his mind, and the memories of the incident… All of it.

It was difficult to remain asleep with the terrible dreams haunting him and repeating itself in his mind. Cloud struggled to remain calm and return to his slumber but his head swirled with dark thoughts and the fire from his memories felt too real, it began to drive him insane.  
He tried reaching out blindly hoping in vain that somebody was there, that somebody could hear his silent screams. He was just a young boy; he should be experiencing these nightmares! He wanted to call out to anyone but it was useless. He felt as if he were suffocating, drowning…

Finally the prince gasped and awoke with a start.

“Are you all right? You were thrashing around so much I could hardly hold you down.” Somebody spoke, surprising Cloud. While still slightly disoriented, the prince looked around to observe his surroundings; he was not outside or decaying underneath the scorching heat. Where was he? When he looked beside him, his eyes met with a black-haired man’s gaze. Cloud almost jumped but the friendly smile the man had on his lips was enough to reassure the boy that he meant no harm.

Zack stood up from the chair he had been seated in and sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you feeling fine now? You have been sleeping for a long time; my wife and I were beginning to worry.” He said. Cloud stared at his own hands before he dares to ask, “… How long…did I sleep?”

“About seven days at most.” Zack said, before his curiosity got the better of him, “Were you separated from your family by any chance?”  
Cloud shook his head. “I don’t have a family.” It pained him to say such a thing but he had no choice but to accept that fact. His mother and father—the queen and king—were dead. And his country…who knew what had happened to Nibelheim after the disaster that had befallen the kingdom.

Zack looked at the boy with sympathy. “I’m sorry to hear that. What happened to them? That is, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Cloud frowned. “They died.” That was the only response he offered to the man. He felt heavy in his chest, he just wanted it all to stop, and he wanted to believe that it was all a terrible nightmare and that when he awoke, he would meet Tifa at the gates and his mother and father would approach to greet the both of them before they attended to royal duties.  
He knew he was only fooling himself. He was young but he was not that naïve. He knew he was alone now; Tifa was gone and he did not even know if she was still alive or not or what she was doing at the moment. Was she safe and found a new home? What about her dream of becoming a soldier?

“Would it be possible for you to tell me your name at least?” Zack asked after a long moment of silence. At first the boy did not seem like he wanted to answer but before Zack could reassure him that he did not need to answer, the boy spoke. “Cloud. My name is Cloud.”

Zack nodded. “Well you must be hungry. Just stay here and I will bring you something. My wife will be happy that you are awake now.”  
As he left the room, Cloud laid back down on the pillows and stared at the ceiling. He had not expected anyone to find him; he remembered falling onto his face in the middle of an isolated area. There had been no sign of life or civilization.

As his thoughts wandered, Zack soon returned with a plate of bread, cheese, and meat, and a bowl of hot soup. The smell drifted to Cloud’s senses and his stomach reacted immediately.

“I see your stomach demands nourishment.” Zack laughed as he placed the food on the table beside a window in the room. He went to Cloud’s side and guided him to the table. To Cloud’s surprise, his legs felt wobbly and tired. How long had he been walking on his own in the world while not knowing where to go? His mind instead focused on the food before him.  
Cloud dug into his meal and tried his best to remain polite at the table but his hunger was holding him back from his manners. Zack chuckled, “You are hungry, I understand. Don’t worry I will not judge your table manners.” That was all the permission Cloud needed as he began wolfing down the loaf of bread, the large chunk of meat, and carefully drinking down his soup.

“Ah, I almost forgot. My name is Zack, Zack Fair. My wife is Aerith; you can meet her later once she is finished with tending to her flowers. She loves her garden more than me, I swear.” Zack joked lightheartedly.

Cloud cleared his throat. “You have…a garden?” It was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He remembered his mother and Tifa; they both loved flowers and gardens. He wondered what sort of flowers Zack’s wife had in her garden.  
“You like flowers too? Well Aerith is very good with them. It is like she understands the flowers and they understand her.” Zack seemed to drift off into his own world after that, much to the young prince’s slight amusement.

Cloud sighed and felt his stomach grumble for more. “I am still a bit hungry… May I…?” Zack was on his feet with the empty plate and bowl in his hands. “Of course! I will get you some more. Wait there.”

As he laid there, Cloud wondered if he was paralyzed. He moved his legs slightly to test his mobility and so far he still seemed to have the ability to move his legs, and his arms as well.  
Slowly he stood up from the bed and moved towards the window. His movements were slow but he was glad that he could still walk despite the aches he felt in his body.

Zack returned with more food and found the prince staring out the window while standing on his own two legs.

The dark-haired man placed the food on the nightstand and approached the boy. “You sure you can move now? You just woke up from a seven-day sleep after all.” He looked at the blonde boy’s eyes carefully and noticed how guarded they looked.  
Cloud lowered his head. “Where am I?” He stared at the view before him and nothing he saw looked the least bit familiar. It looked like a rather simple town, peaceful enough. Zack noticed his confusion and answered, “You’re in Gongaga. My hometown. I found you just around the outskirts but still very far away from civilization.”

“It looks peaceful here.” Cloud commented, glancing at the man beside him. Zack nodded in agreement. “Yes, yes it is. How about you Cloud? Where do you come from?” The question made the prince flinch. “I do not want to speak about it,” Cloud admitted shamefully.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

Cloud spent the rest of the day speaking with Zack and explaining how he had managed to find his way—though just barely—to the outskirts of Gongaga.  
The young prince made sure to leave out some details that he did not wish to ever speak of or think of again; they were just too painful for him to bear.

“You really have come a long way, Cloud. I cannot believe that Nibelheim has been burned to the ground! I loved that country; it has so many interesting people…” Zack said sadly before he clenched his fists. “What does that Sephiroth want? Why destroy the kingdom? Why kill the king and queen? And what about their son?”

Cloud remained silent; he could never answer that question. He was just Cloud now; not a prince, not a Strife-born… There was no reason to hold on to that name now. His home was destroyed, his parents were murdered and some of the people of Nibelheim had most likely been massacred just like the night he had attempted to escape with Zangan and Tifa.  
Once again the thought of her name pained Cloud’s chest; more than anything he wanted to see Tifa again. He wanted to know if his friend was all right, and alive.

Just then, Aerith entered the house and smiled brightly upon seeing her husband conversing with the boy. She approached Cloud and felt his forehead, surprising the young blonde. “Thank goodness. Your fever has finally faded away.”

Cloud nodded. “Thank you both…for helping me.” He murmured, bowing his head.

Aerith’s smile widened. “Well we certainly could not leave you out there to die now, could we? I am sure you wish to stretch your legs. Why not go with Zack into town? Perhaps it could help you calm your nerves,” She suggested. Zack grinned at the suggestion and stood up from his chair. “Great idea! How does that sound Cloud? I could use the company anyway, and I can introduce you to this place.” Cloud seemed hesitant but thought for a moment about it.  
After what seemed like long hours, Cloud nodded and looked at Zack. “I would like to join you,” He said with a small polite smile.

Zack grinned and quickly ushered Cloud and himself out. “Then let’s go! I will show you everything there is to learn about Gongaga!” Aerith watched as the two males left the house. She laughed quietly to herself as she decided it was time to clean the house. 

* * *

 

“And you have absolutely no memory of what had happened after the kingdom had been burned?” Zack asked Cloud later that night over dinner.  
The young prince had told his terrible tale to his new friends, while also omitting some of the truth such as his title as prince. He did not need to refer to himself as such anyway; everything was gone and there was no need for it.  
Aerith frowned sadly. “That was horrible of Midgar to just simple _destroy_ Nibelheim, no news of a war had even been announced!” She glared down at her food in disgust at the thought of the terrible false king burning all and taking innocent lives.

Cloud lowered his gaze. “I want to find my friend, but I do not know what happened to her after we had been separated. I hope she is alive and well.”

Zack smiled warmly and touched Cloud’s shoulder. “I am sure she is all right. You mentioned that her mentor was with her…? Then he must have taken her under his wing.” Aerith nodded in agreement, observing the worried expression on Cloud’s face. Immediately she could see that this friend of Cloud’s was important to him. Zack noticed as well.  
The young prince continued to eat, still feeling very famished. He finished his stew and turned to the meat on his plate.

He thought of his life, and his possible future. Where would he live? What would he do? What could he offer to life as he grew into a man years from now?

Zack noticed the boy’s distant expression. “Are you worried? You seem to be thinking deeply about something.” He was answered with a blank stare from Cloud.  
With another warm smile, Zack looked at the boy seriously. “If you are having some doubts you can always ask Aerith and I. Just feel free to voice any doubts if you have any, there is no shame in it.” Aerith nodded in agreement, her green eyes shining.

Cloud hesitated for a moment then gave in. “I don’t know what I am supposed to do from here. If Nibelheim was burned down and in ruins, then where should I go? What should I do? I do not have any plans.”

“You can stay with us.” Zack offered without hesitation, “I can also teach you about work here. Perhaps you might find an occupation you enjoy and find your true calling.”  
Cloud seemed to brighten at the idea and nodded. “I would…like that. I suppose I do need a fresh start…right?” His unsure words earned him warm smiles from his new friends. They encouraged him and he felt like a new boy. Perhaps he _can_ begin life anew. 

* * *

 

Cloud had grown accustomed to life in Gongaga. Now it felt as if he had always been a part of the town, of the community.

Zack and Aerith had treated him like a member of their family and soon they were very much his true family. Cloud begun to feel complete again.  
The lost prince was growing fast and Zack noticed. He taught Cloud everything he knew about the art of swordsmanship while Aerith decided to show Cloud the many meanings of flowers. Cloud could still remember what some messages meant due to his mother speaking to him about them but Aerith taught him other things about the flowers that his own mother was unable to.

For years Cloud lived in Gongaga with his new family growing into a fine young man who earned the respect of his new friends and fellow citizens of Gongaga.

Still he could never forget the place he’d hail from; he could never forget his mother and father, and he most certainly could not _ever_ forget about Tifa. His very first and closest friend and companion. There were nights when he would lie awake and wonder how she was faring now. Cloud was now a young man of fourteen, soon to be fifteen, and he was growing well and strong—physically, mentally, and emotionally. Was Tifa growing just as strong as he was? Was she still pursuing her dream of becoming the very first female soldier?

Among all the others, Cloud missed Tifa he most. He still recalled her red-wine-eyes and the worry and dread that shone in those very eyes when they had been separated from each other during the escape.

Cloud had spoken to Zack and Aerith of Tifa a few times, even expressing his worry and nearly-constant thoughts about her.  
Surprisingly, the husband and wife took a liking to Tifa just by hearing about her. Aerith felt that if Tifa was still as determined as she was while still young then there would be no doubt that she would still push through with her goal of being a soldier. Zack seemed to have faith in Tifa as well, even saying she may have what it took to become a night, provided that she continued her training.

Once again Cloud was grateful for his friends. They cared for him and even encouraged him; in return he would help provide for them and support them, offering his assistance in any way he could. As the days went by, Cloud continued to live his life as a simple country boy of Gongaga. He loved his new life, his new family, and his new home. He had gotten to know many of the townsfolk mostly due to Zack’s guidance.

Now an adolescent of fifteen years, Cloud found his heart enamored by a girl his age. He had met her several times before while out walking with Zack.

From the very beginning the girl had made Cloud feel as if he were drawn to her by a strange power. She was a simple and sweet farm girl who worked with the animals on her father’s field. Cloud first met her while accompanying Zack who needed some fresh milk and cheese. The farmer they had visited had the best kind and that was when the prince met the farmer’s young daughter. She had been slightly timid but polite.  
Now as a young man Cloud knew his heart had grown fond of her. At a young age he managed to befriend her and now he wished to be more to her. While she was still slightly timid, she seemed to accept his advances.

Cloud tried to calm his nerves as he approached the front door leading into the home of his lady love.

He had been contemplating, planning, trying to decide how he would approach the matter of asking the farmer if he may court his daughter. The farmer was a gentle man of course but Cloud was rather nervous nonetheless.  
He inhaled and exhaled several times, trying to soothe his mind. He had come this far and was not willing to let the chance pass him by. Steeling himself, he knocked on the front door.

His object of affection answered and Cloud felt his breath catch at the sight of her simple beauty. She had lovely brown eyes and wonderful pale skin, her hair was a delightful shade of brown. Cloud felt his cheeks grow warm as she greeted him with a smile.  
He offered his hand to her, requesting that they take a walk together. She did not object and called out to her father before taking Cloud’s hand and walking with him. His heart hammered inside of his chest and he felt a stab of nervousness as he mentally planned on how he was to confess his affections for her. He desperately wished she would return his affections.

“Is something bothering you, Cloud?” She asked, her eyes looking right into his and full of concern. Again the lost prince felt his heart skip a beat. How he wanted—desired even—this woman.

For a while he did not answer her and was content with the peaceful quiet that surrounded them both. His lady love did not seem to mind his silence and instead joined him in taking in the wonderful day. Cloud tried not to tremble or stumble with his words; he needed to tell her properly and he needed to tell her at this very moment.  
Before he could say anything, his body moved on its own; he took his lady love’s hands in his and confessed his love to her. He was shaking from the nervous feeling but it did not last long when his beloved pressed her lips to his, returning his affections.

This surprised Cloud but he responded in kind. His heart was aflutter that the object of his love returned his affections.

When the lost prince had returned to Zack and Aerith that night, he told them of the event and his friends smiled warmly, happy that at last Cloud had found the courage to speak to the woman he desired to wed one day. Zack was proud, like an older brother was for his younger sibling and Cloud could not be any happier.  
However as he laid in bed his thoughts returned to Nibelheim, his deceased parents, Tifa, and his title as prince. He thought he had left that past behind him, he thought that he had managed to move on from the pain and guilt he felt. He _wanted_ to move on, start a new life and a family of his own with his beloved. But these memories and thoughts of his fallen kingdom continued to plague him throughout every night of sleep he wished to gain.

He all but gave up when he could not keep his eyes closed and quietly snuck out of the house through his window. He glanced at his new home he shared with Zack and Aerith then ran for the home of his lady love, hoping she would still be awake.  
Cloud felt a burden lift from his shoulders when he saw the candlelight was glowing in the window he knew was his beloved’s room. She was still awake, and he needed to see her now; he needed _her_.

When he climbed onto her window, she was surprised but allowed him inside. He then spoke to her about nightmares he had of Nibelheim, though he never told her of his true lineage as Prince Strife. He told her of the good friend he was worried about, of the burned kingdom itself, and of how he had nightmares of Sephiroth’s malicious eyes.

No more words were exchanged between them both that night as Cloud felt his beloved embrace him and comforted him with a loving kiss that held more passion than he thought it could. Cloud decided to continue farther and she allowed him to, giving herself to him that night all the while they did their best not to awaken her father. Cloud made love to her, hoping she could feel how much he felt for her. When he saw her smile after they were both sated, he knew that she understood. 

* * *

 

Cloud had hoped his newfound happiness would last forever; that he would continue to live this peaceful life until he grew old with his beloved. He was terribly mistaken once again.

“Zack! Aerith!” He called for them in the choking heat. Cloud’s heart began to beat faster than before; his entire body shook at how too familiar this scene looked, but this time he was old enough and strong enough to fight back. He will no longer run away, not like before when he had been a young boy.

Cloud ran to his house, hoping that his dear friends were still all right. When he reached home he found that the house was still safe but battered. Zack stood outside, looking tired and bearing several small cuts on his body. Immediately Cloud ran to his friend’s side just as Aerith walked out of the house to tend to Zack’s minor wounds.  
The lost prince would not believe this was happening again; he felt rage boil inside him but at the same time, terror struck his heart. He feared large fires such as these, and he never wanted to see them again, but now his new home in Gongaga was burning just like his homeland. “Who did this?” Cloud questioned, trying to keep his voice calm.

Zack shook his head but Aerith answered instead, “…It was soldiers from Midgar.” She glanced at Cloud and saw the fire burn in his eyes. He was angered, enraged that Sephiroth and his soldiers had ruined the life he had.

Cloud placed a hand on the sword he kept on his belt and ran for the entrance of Gongaga, hoping to catch sight of the enemies despite his friends’ protests and warnings.  
He ignored their pleas for him to stop and continued onward; he was determined to end this, and to put a stop to the flames of death Midgar was spreading. He had lost one home and family once and he had no intention of losing his new one.

The thought made Cloud pause as he suddenly remembered something vital. He turned on his heels and ran for his beloved’s house. He needed to make sure she was safe first.

As he ran, the flames grew hotter and seemed to burn him without even touching him. Cloud ignored the heat and concentrated on reaching his beloved.  
His heart was beginning to beat erratically with panic and worry; he hoped he was not too late to reach her or her father. He increased his pace and kept one hand on the hilt of his sword should he ever manage to encounter any of the Midgar soldiers.

Cloud reached the farmhouse of his lady love and his heart stopped cold; flames engulfed the quaint little house, filling every room with inferno blazes and choking smoke.

He rushed into the burning house despite this and called out for his beloved but received no answer. Only the angry flames responded to his call. He continued to search, plowing through the hellish fires until he reached her bedroom door. He kicked it down and the door fell to the floor, letting the flames devour its wooden form next.  
There was nothing but more flames when Cloud looked inside. His heart felt like it had suddenly stopped beating forever. He knew by the condition the house was in that he was too late; she was gone. His beloved, her father…they were both gone.

Cloud yelled out in a rage and jumped through the bedroom window, landing on his feet as he fell to the ground.

Before he could make the decision to seek vengeance, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Zack smiling at him sympathetically. “I am sorry, Cloud,” He said. Zack must have known, but Cloud did not try to deny anything, it was too late anyway. But before he could charge forward, Zack stopped him and shook his head. “Not when you are in this condition, Cloud. You can’t fight them now.” Zack lifted his sword up and placed his forehead against it, meditating for a few seconds; Cloud was familiar with this gesture as he had seen Zack do it multiple times before they began training or before Zack ran into battle.

Cloud forced himself to remain calm despite the hole in his heart. Zack nodded at him and gestured for the lost prince to follow him. Cloud did so and they were both joined by Aerith on their way. She held a long metallic staff in her hands and smiled at the men encouragingly.

The three of them ran towards the entrance of Gongaga, coming face-to-face with the soldiers responsible. To Cloud’s shock there were only a few of them. He had thought that an entire army had been sent but instead only five soldiers stood there.  
Sensing the unasked question, Zack spoke. “The five Elites of Midgar. They were said to be trained by Sephiroth himself. These men are the deadliest of all…”

Aerith moved closer to her husband and Cloud griped the hilt of his sword harder. The Elite soldiers stared at the three of them blankly, no emotions were written in their eyes. Indeed they were complete killing machines in human flesh.

 

 

_-XIII-_

Nobody was certain about who charged first. In their minds, everything was a blur and neither side knew who had thrown the first attack. Perhaps it was both, who knew?

Cloud felt his strength wavering and glanced at his friends to see that they too were losing their energy. Still, Zack held on strong, gripping his large buster sword in a tight hold as he forced himself to stand up and face his foes once again. Aerith remained at her husband’s side, supporting both him and Cloud. The lost prince felt Zack’s renewed strength as if it were being transferred to him as well.

All three prepared for another attack and took their stance while the Elites remained standing in the very same spot they had been.

The party of three continued their assault but before anyone noticed, the Elites seem to move. However Zack and Aerith noticed that the enemy did indeed move and they were both struck down. Cloud felt his heart burn even more as he charged on still. He struck the first man who gasped in shock that he, an _Elite_ had been touched by his foe’s blade.  
His comrades went for Cloud but the young man was too enraged, too fast for them to keep up with. They had never thought that this _boy_ would be strong enough to suddenly surpass them in power.

Cloud felt a strange yet familiar heat rise up from within him. Instinctively, he clenched his fist and drew his arm back. A glow engulfed his arm, surprising the Elites to the point that they were trembling in their armor. A surge of scorching heat replaced the simple warmth Cloud had and immediately he swung his arm forward, unleashing a blast of flames at the five men in armor. The Elites shrieked, having not anticipated that their prey would know how to use magic.

They stood up again, eager to try again, or perhaps retreat to report to their lord and master. Cloud, however, would not have it.

Filled with rage, the prince unleashed a barrage of magic attacks. He knew this meant that the Crystal of Nibelheim had sensed him, and was giving him these powers he had long inherited since his birth. He did not allow any of the Elites to live nor did he allow them to stand up again.  
Despite their cries, Cloud continued his onslaught until every single one of them was dead and lifeless for good.

Cloud had no idea what had come over him but once he had calmed himself, he turned to where his friends had been thrown aside. They were barely breathing but they managed to smile at him when they saw him. Cloud had knelt by their side, desperately pleading for them to hang on a bit longer while he helped them recover somehow.  
To his surprise, Zack had addressed him as “Prince”, but it should not have been too much of a shock since Zack had witnessed the power Cloud displayed. Deep down, the husband and wife just knew who he was but nevertheless, they loved Cloud like he was a part of the family.

Despite how weak and beaten he was, Zack had enough strength to lift the large sword in his hand towards Cloud. He smiled and handed the precious weapon to the prince but Cloud was reluctant; he knew how important the sword was to Zack. Aerith could only smile and weakly place her hand on top of Zack’s. Cloud watched as the both of them held the sword up to him.

Without much choice, Cloud gently took hold of the sword as Zack weakly pushed it to the prince. “Embrace…your dreams…Cloud…” Zack had said with his dying breath. He and Aerith smiled again as rain started to pour from the heavens above. The sudden rains began to extinguish the fires, also just in time to mingle with the warm tears that began to flow down Cloud’s face.  
He watched as his friends smiled at the rainy skies before they closed their eyes to enjoy their eternal slumber before they set off on their next journey into the heavenly light.

Cloud was not sure what had happened after that. All he remembered was how he stumbled and dragged Zack’s sword with him, creating a sluggish line in the dirt with the tip of the blade.

The prince’s heart was heavy and filled with guilt; once again he was unable to protect those he held dear and now he had lost a second home. He felt something inside him snap as he found renewed strength. He felt anger rise within in him once again.  
He faced the dark sky as the rains continued. His beloved, his friends Zack and his wife Aerith…all of them were gone before his very eyes. His heart grew heavier as he realized there was but one thing left for him to do now. As he dragged along the buster sword, Cloud mentally made plans in his mind while he held back the bitter feeling of loss and sadness and guilt.

He w _ill_ avenge everyone and everything he had lost, even if it meant returning to Nibelheim; the very place he swore never to return to.


	31. Iron Maiden

For a year now Cloud wandered. He was stronger, wiser than any young man of sixteen; and with good reason of course. Ever since he left Gongaga after burying Aerith and Zack in their most beloved spot, Cloud had remained to pray for them before he got to his feet and left.  
Now he lived the next year of his life as a wanderer. There were times when he would stop to perform duties of a mercenary to anyone who asked for it, and of course, if they had enough money to afford his services.

Cloud’s loss was still heavy in his mind as he continued his seemingly endless journey. He still remembered his vow to himself; he wanted to end Midgar even if it meant he would have to return to Nibelheim. He feared returning there after his failure to save his kingdom, his mother and father… But now it would seem that he might have no choice.

He had grown slighter taller but was still somewhat shorter than other full-grown men, but he was physically endowed and he had taken Zack’s lesson’s to heart. He continued training though it sometimes pained him to do so whenever memories continued to attack his mind. He pushed back the pain and went on his way, though there were nights when he could barely sleep at all. It was as if the gods wished for him to be tormented until he lost his sanity entirely.

These heavy thoughts, thoughts of guilt and failure weighed him down heavily. He refused to let it stop him however, that is, until he had managed to destroy his enemies.

Zack’s beloved sword was strapped to the prince’s back, weighing him down heavily despite how he carried it with so much ease. It was an entirely different kind of heavy burden; not the weight of the sword itself, but the weight of the memories it carried with it.  
Cloud pushed his thoughts at the very far end of his mind as best as he could. The thought of the flames consuming all in its path and his friends falling at the hands of their enemies… The prince felt his heart and head ache from the trauma that had scarred him forever.

He refused to let this stop him. He pushed on farther, determined to reach the place he had always dreaded returning to. Nibelheim had been his home, his kingdom. Now it was most likely in shambles from the tyranny of Midgar’s mercy.

Cloud knew that no matter what, he was the prince. But he had still wanted to move on and leave his life and past in Nibelheim behind. He did not want to return, he wished he did not have to. But Midgar had given him no choice; if he could someone bring a resistance together, then it would be possible to overthrow Midgar. However, he was not sure he would want to rule the country once Midgar falls. He still wished to leave that life behind. All of it.

When he did reach the entrance of Nibelheim, he grew hesitant again. The gates were ruined and the city was dark and full of gloom like Midgar and the kingdom of Tenebrae.  
Cloud forced himself to move forward but his heart grew heavier as his eyes took in the chaos that had been left behind all those years ago. Nibelheim was now in shambles and filled with poor people who were most likely survivors living in poor conditions.

Cloud felt like everything had begun to move slowly, including himself. Everywhere he looked he saw only more pitiful sights of a kingdom that was once his home.

He adjusted his cloak, covering his entire body while underneath it his hand touched the hilt of the extra sword he kept at his waist while Zack’s cherished sword was strapped to his back. The prince tried to hold back the heavy burdens he felt in his chest at the poor sight of Nibelheim. He began to worry; were there any brave souls left to actually rebel against Midgar’s forces?

For now he wanted to rest somewhere and not draw attention to himself. He was certain that strangers who entered here would be considered as thoroughly suspicious. He wished to avoid any unnecessary confrontations.

He made the decision to rest at the nearest inn he could find. The innkeeper seemed rather depressed and somewhat frightened; obviously the man feared for his life ever since Nibelheim had been overtaken by Sephiroth and his kingdom.  
Cloud said nothing as he entered the room he was given. The inn was decent enough but it was obviously not as lovely as it used to be when the Strifes ruled and Nibelheim flourished. Again the prince tried to ignore the guilt and pain inside him as he stared out of his window.

The kingdom was plagued with more than just poverty it seemed; with Midgar now ruling over, Nibelheim would surely lose more than just its vibrant riches. Midgar was known for its alchemists and alchemy; the kingdom was known to have created artificial magic as a show of power and riches. Shinra had previously been the ruling family until Sephiroth slaughtered the entire clan and claimed the throne as his own. There had been much speculation as to why the Shinra were slaughtered. Some believed it was because the Cruor Mucro deemed the Shinra clan as weak.

Some others believed it was because Shinra’s talents in alchemy; they had been destroyed due to the desire and jealousy of their supposed allies.

Those who knew better knew the true reason. The Shinra royal family preferred to bask in their power and riches until some of the family members turned into round-bellied pigs. The Cruor Mucro saw no use for the gold-greedy clan; they viewed the Shinras as pathetic rulers who only accepted gold rather than the greatest source of power.  
The Cruor Mucro felt that allowing the Shinra family to remain in their ranks would only slow down the rest of the dark kingdoms in their goals. The Cruor Mucro demanded and desired power, the Shinra were only satisfied with riches and notoriety. Because of this pettiness, they needed to be exposed of. They were no longer of use to the other dark kingdoms, and their swords were not bloody enough to fit in with the faction they supported.

Cloud sat on the bed in the room and slouched. He wanted to avenge his friends and his beloved, he wanted to avenge Gongaga. But how was he to do so when he was unsure on how to begin? With a frustrated sigh, Cloud fell back against the mattress and stared at the worn ceiling.

Tomorrow he might find a way being a sort of rebellion. It should be enough to agitate Midgar’s soldiers and its leader. No doubt that they were remaining here in Nibelheim as a way to declare to the world that they had taken over the domain of the Strife clan.  
The thought angered Cloud but he held his rage back for now. He would unleash it once he came face to face with Sephiroth himself. He would destroy Midgar once and for all.

He could not sit still; he needed to move about or he was sure he would lose his nerve.

Cloud walked downstairs; hopefully there would be something he could do outside. Perhaps gathering information while he took a stroll would be the best course of action he could manage at the moment. With that in mind he left the inn in search of a tavern; he needed a drink while he listened in on the patrons’ idle and drunken chatter.

He lifted his cloak’s hood over his head as he walked down the dirty roads that had once been lovely and clean with the people being healthy and happy. But now everything was the exact opposite.

It did not take long to find a tavern and he immediately stepped inside, making sure to keep the hood over his face. He sat himself down at an empty table and took in his surroundings. The tavern was dim and dirty and the tables looked as if they had been repaired multiple times instead of being replaced properly. The smells were repulsive and the servings that could be seen on the other patrons’ plates looked pitiful and under or overcooked.

Just what exactly did the surviving people of Nibelheim had to eat? Nothing but rotten slob and cold soup? No doubt that Midger had all the quality and quantity with Nibelheim under its rule. Cloud clenched his fist. His mind wandered to Gongaga, wondering what had happened to the simple town; had it been occupied like Nibelheim was at the moment? He prayed not, otherwise he could feel compelled to fight in Gongaga as well.

The patrons all seemed rather edgy and kept glancing at one another once in a while as if expecting a fight anytime soon. Cloud hoped to avoid such a moment. For now he did his best to remain in the background, hoping not to cause any attention to fall onto him.

He could hear talk about monsters that would fetch a good bounty, but there was also talk about those who rebelled against Lord Sephiroth.

Cloud was intrigued; it seemed that perhaps he was not the only one who wanted to make sure Midgar kept to itself from now on. However, he could not be sure this little rebellion was a faction with morals either. Nobody could be trusted too easily nowadays.

Soon, his ears heard one word that caught his attention. _Avalanche_. Strange, since it was not snowing at the moment. But it most certainly sounds like a secret password, or something of the like. Cloud listened in carefully, hearing word about a crew that hid themselves somewhere within Nibelheim, waiting for a chance to strike at Sephiroth.   
Cloud listened until he heard rumors of the crew’s whereabouts. Once the area’s name was engraved into his mind, he stood up and left.

He took to the streets once again, keeping his hood up over his face. He needed to see for himself, these rebels who just might share his cause.

All he could see were dim streets where lovely houses used to be. Now everything was in shambles and he was unable to prevent it. Of course he was merely a child back then, but that did not stop him from feeling the crushing guilt he always had whenever he would see how terribly dark, and ruined his home had become. His mother and father had built a nation, but now the enemy has turned into dust within just a single night; this had to end, even if he had no intentions on staying.

As long as Midgar was finished, all would be well since Nibelheim could not serve as their base by the time he finishes all here.

Cloud approached the old and now ruined water tower. He remembered his mother taking both he and Tifa to this place. She explained a bit about the tower and both Cloud and Tifa had been surprisingly intrigued at the small fact they learned. Since then Cloud had been fond of the water tower. It was the spot where he and his mother first left the castle grounds together, with Tifa coming along of course.

He waited for a sign or sound for anything that could help him find out what all the fuss was about. Still, there was not a stir. He waited longer and then sudden he felt pain and his vision darkened. 

* * *

 

“I say we rid ourselves of ’im before he causes more problems for us!”

“We cannot be sure! We need to show him to the leader first! The leader will make the decision!”

“There is no time to ask! We should throw this scum out now!”

The voices rang out loud and clear inside Cloud’s ear. It made his head ache and ears ring. Who in the world was booming in his ear? He hated how loud the voices were but he could not make himself stand up and shut the noise up.  
Cloud groaned and twitched a bit. He could hear the voices around him argue again. They began shouting and cursing, unable to come to some sort of decision. It was beginning to irritate the blonde man beyond belief. Who in their right mind would have such a loud voice?

Finally, Cloud summoned enough strength to sit up, only to be shoved up against a wall. He growled in pain at the ache at the back of his head.

“Get up you mongrel!” Someone yelled and yanked Cloud to his feet. The lost prince groaned and grits his teeth, trying to ignore the pain in his head. Must they hit him so hard that he can barely walk? Again they ordered him to stand up when Cloud nearly feel over again. They tugged his arm roughly until he had enough energy to stand upright. He knees still felt wobbly but he managed to regain some composure.

“The leader will see to yer sorry behind!” An older man said with a distrusting snarl. Cloud had no inkling of what had happened. But he knew that he was no longer at the water tower.

The larger man snorted and smacked Cloud’s back. “Straighten your back! The leader will be seeing what we should do with you.” Cloud growled at how annoying rough they were being on him but he kept his opinions to himself, for now. Soon there were others with them. They stared at Cloud distrustfully as they all piled in and surrounded him.

“Another one?”

“I say we gut ‘em now before he calls Nibelheim scum to our place!”

“We should wait for the leader to make the decision!”

“Ah… Leader won’t mind if we cut his legs off, I’m sure!”

“Such a pity, he has a lovely face.”

“Nah you always say that!”

Cloud could barely understand what they meant but his thoughts were interrupted when a man cloaked in red walking, causing the rowdy band to silence themselves.  
“Aye Vincent! Where is the leader? We got ourselves another prince imposter!” The older blonde man spat. Cloud’s eyes widened. _Imposter_? How could they think he was some fraud? Who would dare try to impersonate him?

Vincent eyed Cloud. “He is rather convincing. But we must see what the leader thinks. We wait for a moment.”

The group groaned at the fact that they had to wait some more. Still, they did not dare object when it came to the one who led them. Cloud could only guess what kind of person was in power here; but he was certain now that this was most likely the crew that had been spoken of in whispers; the ones who defied the rule of Nibelheim and its lord.

“I still says we throw this scum off the nearest cliff! He’ll do us no good!”

“He may be a spy!”

As the men grew restless again, an authoritative voice called out, “Enough!” The crew instantly shut their trap and stepped back as their leader stepped into view. Cloud tried to get a good look but the dim lighting was making it hard for him to see the figure properly.  
“What is this?” The leader demanded, glaring at the crew. The men shrank back and hurriedly explained themselves and the situation and it was a wonder how the leader even understood them. The lost prince was unsure if he was hearing things or if the leader’s voice sounded truly…unexpected.

“We found ’im at the water tower. I’m assuming he’s heard of us and trying to draw us out.” Cid explained, pushing Cloud to the side. Barret sighed at how easily agitated Cid could get but he remained quiet as Vincent as examined the young man they had brought him.  
The man in red huffed and turned to the leader. “He looks convincing but we can’t be too sure.” The leader stepped forward, staring at the prisoner suspiciously. Cloud could feel eyes glaring down at him unsurely.

Eyes narrowing, the leader lifted a hand and immediately, the large dark-skinned man allowed more light into the room. Cloud flinched at the sudden light but was able to adjust. His eyes blinked several times and he was able to see the leader at last.   
Before him, standing tall and proud, a woman with long dark hair and fair skin and the most lovely wine-colored eyes. Cloud’s heart stopped and he forced himself to stand straight again from his slouched position. He knew it might have been impossible or just his mind going insane, but he could not find any reason that this could be some illusion in his head.

 “Tifa…?”

The woman’s eyes widened when she took a good look at the prisoner Barret and Cid had brought into their lair. There was no mistake; that golden hair and its signature spikes, the eyes of blue that sometimes looked green under some lights.   
She could not believe her eyes, she knew it was too good to be true but here he was—right before her eyes. Alive and whole. And he was a man now, a man who was looking right at her in the same manner that she was looking at him.

“It can’t be… Cloud?”

The moment she said his name, Cloud walked towards her and she moved over to him as well but she was faster and crashed into him. Cloud barely kept them both upright as his long-lost friend barreled into his chest. He stared down at her in wonder, pleasantly surprised at how much his friend had come; he had been worried about her almost every night. But now that she was really here, he could feel his heart grow lighter.

The crew gaped at them and Cid stepped forward. “You know this…scum?”

Tifa pulled away from Cloud and glared at Cid. “This ‘scum’ is Cloud Strife, the true heir of the throne. He is the true Cloud Strife, not an imposter and not a spy!” All around them the band exchanged murmurs and chattered loudly.   
Vincent moved closer to them and leaned close to Tifa. “You are certain this is the true Cloud Strife?” He questioned. Tifa looked sure of herself. “Of course; I knew him when we were young. I would be able to tell who is real or not.”

Cloud felt surprised. “You have…grown.” He commented. His words were slightly awkward but what else was there to say?

The leader of the rebellion smirked. “You have grown much as well, Cloud Strife. Come, we much to speak about.” Tifa said as she led him off. The crew looked irritated but Vincent, Barret, and Cid kept them in line until they dispersed. The men exchanged looks with each other but Vincent of all people knew that Tifa led them for a reason. She had never failed before and she would not start now or ever. He only hoped that she knew what she was doing at the moment.

 

_-XIII-_

“You know I…sometimes wondered if you were still alive or not,” Tifa admitted, pacing her room. Cloud sat at her desk, watching her. He then lowered his gaze at her words. “I apologize, Tifa… In fact, I constantly worry if you were also alive or dead. It has been…so long.”

“Yes, it has been…” Tifa agreed, finally facing the prince. “Tell me, what happened to you? I was afraid I would never see you again after you were pulled away.” She admitted.  
Cloud nodded in understanding. “I will tell you; if you have the time that is.” He said and Tifa smirked. “I _do_ have plenty of time. Start talking, Prince,” She teased.

For a long time Cloud spoke and Tifa listened to him. The stories the prince told both intrigued and surprised the rebellion leader. She only spoke when she needed to ask a question but otherwise kept silent and let Cloud tell his tale.  
When he finally finished speaking, Tifa was nearly speechless. “I am…sorry for your loss, Cloud. I truly am.” The prince shook his head and smiled lightly; the first real smile he had in a long time. “It was Midgar who took them away; you don’t need to apologize to me.”

“Do you still miss her?” Tifa asked, feeling her heart go out to her dear friend. Cloud lowered his head and nodded. “Every night. I also see Zack and Aerith there…I wish I could have done more, been stronger for them.”

“Soon everything will be well again,” Tifa reassured, “We are all fighting for Nibelheim. Now that you’re here I am sure the people will rise up.”  
Cloud felt unsure but Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder gently. He looked up at her and suddenly he remembered the question that had hovered in his mind for a minute or so now.

“Tell me Tifa, how is it you came to…lead this rebellion?”

“I merely gathered the ones who oppose Sephiroth that is all.”

“Tell me.”

The dark-haired woman sighed and shook her head, a fond smile on her face. “Oh fine. After Master Zangan and I escaped Nibelheim, he brought me with him to his village. It is a small community and keeps to themselves. Ever since that day I traveled with him, trained harder… Once I had grown enough I returned here; I swore to end Nibelheim for what they did. Many of us had the same promise we made to ourselves.”

Cloud watched as she paced again. The little girl he had come to befriend during boyhood was now a woman with grace and independence it seems. Tifa was different now, he could see.

She was now taller and leaner rather than a scruffy girl. Her arms showed signs of much training she had endured and Cloud was certain the rest of her body would show it as well.  
That last thought made the prince blush; he mentally berated himself for such inappropriate thoughts. He shook the thoughts from his head and focused on his friend. He felt immense pride, knowing that this woman had once been the young girl who stopped to see if he had been hurt from a simple fall.

“You have come so far Cloud. I can see it,” Tifa complimented. She too noticed how much the boy who tripped in front of her had now become a hardened man who still held in a gentle heart and nature despite the face he now had, which one of gloom. “Now tell me; why have you been searching for us?” She asked at last, her tone now that of Avalanche’s leader.

Cloud looked at her. “Every night I see my mother and father, Zack, Aerith… _Her_.”

Tifa understood in that. “Plenty of us have that same reason. So far, we had let Midgar understand that we are dangerous to them, but along with that is a reward for our capture and even deaths. There are those who are so desperate they would hunt us down just for a few pieces of gold.”  
“Has life been that terrible?” Cloud murmured to himself, unable to take in all he had seen and had been told.

The female rebel lowered her gaze. “I am afraid so. But we do what we can.”

After a moment of silence, with Cloud taking in everything from the day’s events, Tifa eventually spoke again, “You have grown slightly taller, I noticed. When we were younger we were about the same height.” The prince flushed and cleared his throat. “Yes, I…I hope so.”

For a long while they spoke, catching up on the times they missed.

Barret soon entered Tifa’s chambers. He cleared his throat, “Excuse the reunion, but the men are waiting for your orders.”  
Tifa nodded in understanding and turned to Cloud. “I’m sure you’re feeling tired from traveling so far, Cloud. You can use my room while I tend to these restless dogs.” Barret gave her a look like a scolding father would give his daughter. Tifa chuckled and waved him off as she left the room.

The large man turned to the prince and scoffed. “I don’t care if you are the prince or not; If anything happens to Tifa because of you, I will not hesitate to gut you with my sword!”

Cloud sighed and leaned back against the chair he was sitting on. “I appreciate the warning.” Barret scoffed again and slammed the door behind him, leaving the prince by himself.  
Again, Cloud was left to his thoughts. To think he would have to return here when he had always told himself he would not. But at this rate he wished to rid Sephiroth once and for all; if Midgar stayed in power, who knows what other villages they would destroy.

Tifa would be of assistance, he knew that much already. But would she truly be willing to take a life? He knew she was a gentle girl when they were young but stronger or not, he could not think of her taking a life. Then again she _is_ the leader of this rebellion; she might have killed several times just to survive the tyranny.

But in the end, would she dare face the king of Midgar? He was not hoping she would, it would only endanger her and enough lives had been lost because of his inability to be if help to anyone he knew. 

* * *

 

Tifa crossed her arms, staring down at the men disapprovingly.

The rebels were groaning and sighing in defeat. Tifa had been against rushing in like madmen and taking out the soldiers while the prince claims the throne. It may had sounded and seemed simple but Tifa knew better. Sephiroth led Midgar; the soldiers were as bad as their false king and bloodshed was just what they were waiting for.

Of course half of the men did argue against this plan and the rebellion began fighting amongst themselves, forcing Tifa to rush in and bring them to their senses.

The rebels had good intentions but they were growing desperate and losing their heads and the ability to focus properly. Tifa always felt weary as she continued leading them but she needed to be the one to make sure everyone is safe, that all goes well no matter how tiring or difficult the path was.  
She was also concerned about Cloud; they had spoken about so much and she knew what hurt him the most was when his new friends who were also like a family were destroyed by the same ones who brought the late king and queen to their knees.

Tifa had been mildly surprised when Cloud mentioned a beloved. In a way she was glad he found someone to share his pain. But to lose her in the end; also Tifa felt slightly…apprehensive when he mentioned her but the rebellion leader only brushed it off as her natural reaction to news that a life was taken by Midgar again.

“Well now Tifa, you got the men’s attention. Now what is _your_ plan?” Cid asked, his mouth forming a small impatient frown. “How long have we been working together Cid, and you still don’t trust my judgment.” Tifa said in reply. “It ain’t about trust; it’s about finally getting rid of the False King! You said so yourself—that boy is the prince!” The older man said.

Tifa gave him a stern expression. “Go right in and risk losing him again? If we charge into the False King’s territory and announce Cloud’s presence, Midgar _will_ come after him and finish off the last of the Strife royal bloodline.”

“You speak of the boy like you know him so well,” Barret commented, crossing his arms over his chest. The female rebel hung her head. “I do. As I said; I knew him when we were merely children. Yes I know, it is hard to believe that royalty would mingle with one of common rank like myself. But no, I had been welcomed with open arms by them,” Tifa said to the older men, ignoring the dismayed sighs and grunts from her other comrades. Cid huffed, “Bah! As far as I am concerned, he probably doesn’t want to be king anymore! He’s lived his life out there I’m sure he likes it that way.”

Tifa glared at him. “You are speaking of your future king, Cid Highwind!”

Barret shrugged, “Yea, she has a point Cid. Tifa has never failed us before; I think she knows what she’s doing here.” Cid rolled his eyes. “King eh? Then where’s his drive to do something? The first thing he does when coming back here is look for us, _rebels_. Does he expect us to fight for _him_? Be at his Highness’ beck and call?”

“He has been through as much as we had, Cid.” Tifa defended, banging her fist against the table in front of her. A warning.

Cid groaned, “I will follow you Tifa. But I won’t be ordered about by some _boy_ who probably no longer knows how to defend his kingdom.” “Why are you so intent saying things against Cloud?” Tifa asked, glaring at her comrade. “Why? Because I have seen the look in the boy’s eyes. He has no spark, no passion! I would not be surprised if he abandoned Nibelheim after we win against Midgar, _if_ we win against Midgar.”

Tifa hated to admit it, but she did see the lack of shine in Cloud’s eyes when they spoke; it was as if he had lost all hope for the future, but she would not allow him to just fall in shame that easily. They both came this far and there was no going back.

Perhaps Cloud may refuse to claim the throne once Midgar leaves Nibelheim, but even then there was no telling what was on his mind.

In the past it might have been easy to tell what he was thinking, but now as a man who had lost so much as a child and then as a young man, it was natural that he would feel so helpless. Tifa shook her head, not wanting to think of the possibility of her childhood friend turning his back on the throne. Perhaps it was a selfish thought, but many had suffered enough, even the prince himself.

“For now, continue patrolling tonight. We need to make sure there had been no stirrings since Cloud’s arrival. Check for any changes in the Midgar soldiers’ routines, check with everything. We leave no stone unturned. We’re close now,” Tifa announced. The rebels finally perked up at this and chanted in agreement.

All the while, Prince Cloud could hear them from the corner he hid in. He had felt his heart jump at hearing Tifa’s loyalty to him after all this time. He felt guilt stab at him when he heard Cid express his opinions yet Tifa stepped in to defend his honor.  
Cloud truly did wish toleave Nibelheim once more after Sephiroth had been dealt with, but after hearing Tifa express so much trust in him, he was not sure if he would have the courage to fail her again.

He felt torn; he wanted to run but if he did he would be leaving a friend behind. But instead of thinking of it, for now he returned to Tifa’s quarters. He still felt weary and needed to rest.


	32. Stalemate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an intermission, showing how far Lightning, Noctis, and their companions have traveled; the next chapter will return to Cloud and Tifa in the past.

The companions watched as the merchant and his men rode away down the road after leaving them in their destination.

Lightning rose her head up, cautious. Serah watched her sister but remained silent, knowing the young queen had every right to seem like a tense and cautious animal. Even the Prince Noctis was surveying all that was around them.  
Fang impatiently tapped her javelin against her shoulder while Vanille stared at the map they had obtained for the journey. “Well Vanille?” Fang questioned, looking over the handmaiden’s shoulder.

“Well at the moment we’re between the borders of Nibelheim and one of the forests…” Vanille said, pointing at the two destinations.

“What’s the best route?” Lightning asked, still looking around. The wolf lifted his head in the air to sniff out any signs of danger; all he could sniff out was the foul trails of a caterchipillar somewhere, or a dead animal that was now a rotten corpse by this time.  
Vanille narrowed her eyes in concentration and pouted. “We could either go through the marshes or go through the plains.”

Fang frowned at the thought. “Going through the plains would be dangerous. If the dark kingdoms are looking for us or just scouting, we could easily be spotted out in the open and word would spread about where we are.” Lightning crossed her arms, thinking for a moment before deciding. Noctis stared at her impatiently, his tail swaying back and forth in irritation.   
“Are there any…safe routes through the marshes?” The queen inquired at last, moving to Vanille to take a look at the map.

“There are routes that nobody has ever gone through before; I would know,” Fang said suddenly, looking rather smug and pleased with herself. Lightning raised a brow before sighing, “Very well then, I will leave the lead to you once we reach the marshes.”

The group moved out, walking swiftly and eager to get off the road where detection would be easy. It was best to remain as close to the wilderness as possible; no soldier would suspect to look into the realm where only beasts and unfortunate adventurers who had met their end at the jaws and claws of fearsome creatures.  
For Lightning it was both a danger and advantage to take such a route. As long as everyone maintains caution that is. Lightning threw a wary glance at Prince Noctis in his wolf guise; the fool of a man was sure to rush in with vengeance if he sees one from the opposing side. Taking this cautious route was also for his own good.

True, Prince Caelum was powerful; she felt and knew as much. But in his seemingly perpetual state of mind, he was nowhere near improving his skills. Sadly she knew he liked being held back and he liked to suffer, he _wanted_ to suffer.

Inwardly she grimaced; the man had no idea what true suffering was. While he mourned and brought painful thoughts onto himself while also blaming everyone he sees, Lightning suffered both emotionally and physically.  
The more days pass, the more she was beginning to wither. It did not show to even the most observant, but Lightning could feel herself grow wearier, slowing down day by day despite her best efforts to force herself to move as she always had. So far she had done well in putting up her front, but for how long?

Lightning felt her chest tighten and she made herself relax, calmed her mind. The vice loosened its grip.

She was strong, but even she had her limits. Noctis was lucky compared to her; his life was still long and he had much more to live for and see. Why could the fool and realize this? Why give up his father, his kingdom and friends for something that was never real?  
Queen Farron did not envy him; she did not wish she was in his place wherein she had a much better and longer life… No, she had no regrets. She had done what she needed to and wanted to—yes she did fear the thought of dying so soon when she had been eighteen, but now as she continued living while slowly withering away, she came to terms with it.

It was probably meant to be that Etro takes her from the world. She only wished she could give more to Serah, even to Fang and Vanille.

Lightning outwardly sighed and gently beat a fist against her chest. Serah noticed and moved to the queen’s side. The older monarch only shook her head in reassurance and continued on, stealing glances at the wolf who now took back his human form.

Noctis felt her eyes glancing at him but thought nothing of it. He was, however, finding it harder to resist looking back at her. How could anyone hold so much gloom and pain in their eyes? He knew how much he suffered; did the young queen suffer the same? No, he did not think so. She may have been ill but she was showing differently; was there any cause for real concern?

He took a chance and glanced back at her.

Lightning did not turn her eyes away and just continued to look at him as they walked. The look in her eyes stunned him for a moment; the spark in her eyes seemed to have dulled slightly since he last saw it. Lightning Farron he had learned was a powerful woman with a stubborn spark that never seemed to extinguish. So why did it now look like she was losing that which she was known for?

A stab of guilt wretched at Noctis’ heart as he looked into her right eye; the eye that had been close to being damaged by the silver lobo earlier on their journey.

Though the scars on her face had healed, that moment would not ever be erased, and the fading light in the queen’s eyes were beginning to frighten him. What was making her look at him so? Why did he feel the need to understand her?  
For the time he had been near the queen, he still found her to understand. She did not invite him nor did she push him away, claiming that what he did from here on would be his choice entirely. Was it true? Did he truly accompany these women because he wanted to?

Noctis watched as Serah held onto her sister’s arm as they walked. It was as if the younger Farron feared Lightning would vanish into nothing if she did not hold on tightly.

Lightning retained their eye contact until she felt that the prince had seen too much. Perhaps she was still somewhat afraid of others seeing that her life was slowly draining from her, that she was not long for this world. Or perhaps she did not want the prince alone to see it. 

* * *

 

“We will camp here,” Lightning announced once Fang had deduced that they were close to the marshes. Best that they all rest before they head in; they were safe enough where they were standing. Setting up cam for the night should be fine. Everyone seemed to agree on this and immediately settled.

Vanille gathered the firewood while Fang accompanied Serah for a hunt when they both agreed that Lightning stay behind and rest, much to the queen’s dismay.

Noctis watched as Serah moved off with Fang in tow before moving his sights onto the irritated Lightning. The young queen disliked being left out of some excitement but she went with it; she was not surprised that Serah must have noticed how she was acting earlier but that still did not annoy Lightning that she was left out of hunting.  
Vanille sent a sympathetic look at the queen as she collected firewood but she said nothing, knowing the queen hated sympathy thrown at her; the woman had her pride and was stubborn like always.

“Vanille.” Noctis said, surprising the handmaiden. “Yes Prince Noctis?” She said, picking up another stick. Noctis sighed and shook his head. “Just call me Noctis, please. Tell me…why do you serve Lightning with such…enthusiasm?”

Vanille smiled. “Lightning and I have known each other for many years. In fact, she and Fang—as you have heard—both trained under Sir Amodar,” The redhead giggled, “Fang had been Sir Amodar’s first student and when Lightning began her training, Fang was ever so jealous. But soon they both grew to respect each other; Lightning’s family treated Fang and I well, and I feel the same way as Serah does when she is near Lightning.”

“And what is that feeling?” Noctis asked. Vanille’s smile turned warm and gentle, “Warm, safe, needed… Lightning is really gentle when she decides to show it. True she is rather cold but she there are times when she has trouble expressing herself properly.”  
Noctis noticed the sad gleam in the handmaiden’s eyes as she stopped picking up firewood. “There were many times when Lightning was suffering, but none of us could see it. We could only see a woman who was always angry but we did not know she was just trying to reach out to us in the only way she could.”

Noctis was unsure of what to say to this. “What did you mean by…suffering?”  Lightning always looked strong despite showing how her illness could take its toll; in fact she seemed to have fought it off.

“Lightning does seem unbothered, but that is what she _wants_ us to see. She does not like showing weakness. Though…it is not my place to say. You had better ask Serah or Lightning herself; I’d tell you but…it is not something I should interfere with. I want to but…” Vanille explained as she went back to picking up sticks for the fire.  
Noctis suddenly took half of the sticks, lightening the redhead’s load. Vanille smiled again, “Thank you, Noctis. Can you please place them at the campsite; I will need to gather some more.”

The prince nodded and Vanille was off. Without much a choice, he returned to where Lightning sat and placed the wood at the center of the campsite. Lightning watched him, taking in every bit of his movements. Strangely, she found it entertaining.

Noctis felt her eyes on him again and faced her. She blinked but did not move her eyes away or say a word.

For a moment their eyes remained connected. Lightning’s blue orbs seem to read into Noctis’ darker ones in a way. While it was hard to understand the queen entirely, Noctis felt himself falling into a rather calm abyss the more he looked into those dimming eyes of hers.   
“Need assistance?” The queen offered, not at all fazed by the current locking of eyes like Noctis was. The prince cleared his throat but found it difficult to look away from her.

Lightning was on her feet in an instant and stacked up the firewood to be used for later.

Vanille returned with more firewood in hand and dumped them in the middle of the site. She wiped her forehead from the all the hard work. “Oh Lightning I have wonderful news! There were some trees that have grown ripe fruit; they would make for good meals as well. Shall I gather them?”  
Lightning nodded and Vanille skipped off once more to collect the fruits.

“Is she always enthusiastic?” Noctis asked, watching the young woman disappear between the trees.

“Vanille had always been a happy girl. Nobody knows why but that is what draws people to her; perhaps that is why I enjoy having her by my side,” Lightning admitted. It was true Vanille could be a little too happy at times but it was what made her so unique, what made her someone you could depend on when it seems all is lost. Though Lightning may not have said it out loud, she felt that way about Vanille. The girl brought the best out in everyone.

Noctis rolled his shoulders as soon as the firewood was put aside for later.

His eyes wandered to the queen as she looked at the surroundings. Her eyes seem to take in every detail, and imprinting in her mind.  
Their camp was close to the marshes, and off the road. There was a good chance that nobody would stumble upon them aside from game or occasional beasts that should not be too much of a problem to handle. Lightning’s hand moved up to her hip unconsciously, unaware of the prince’s stare upon her concentrated form.

Noctis tried to divert his eyes but they refused to look at anything else but her; it was as if he could see nothing else but her at the moment.

It was an impossible notion in his mind, but the pounding in his chest seemed to disagree with him. Lightning suddenly turned her head at a noise, only seeing it was Fang and Serah returning with game. Fang had a decent-sized beast slung over shoulder while Serah carried smaller ones in her hand. Just as they placed the kills down, Vanille had returned from her own hunting for fresh and ripe fruits.

“Aye, Vanille. I see you’ve been doing your own little foraging. You should have waited until I came back,” Fang said as she helped Serah dust the dirt off her tunic.

“Oh the fruit trees were just so near to our camp, Fang. No need to worry.” Vanille replied as she placed the fruits aside where it could be feasted on later. She inspected the game caught by the younger Farron and the general. “Wow Fang! These are absolutely amazing! We can have a wonderful roast or stew with these!”  
Serah giggled, “Good old Vanille.” She placed her bow down on her lap as she sat down, tired from the hunt. Fang, like her sister, was a good teacher. But the huntress tends to scare her with her sudden impulsive when catching game or attacking.

Lightning moved to where her sister sat and settled beside her, reminding Noctis of a mother wolf tending to a pup.

Serah did not mind the doting; she would take all the time her sister had and cherish it. The younger Farron did not want to think about it that way, but she would nonetheless spend all the time Lightning had to spare. Even if it were nothing but lectures, that would also be enough.  
Noctis cleared his throat and sat at a decent distance from the sisters, only casting stolen glances at their interaction, not realizing that Serah had noticed his eyes drifting over several times.

“Ah, Sister why don’t you rest? I will help Fang and Vanille with our little feast!” Serah announced.

Fang was about to protest that she could handle the game on her own but was stopped by Vanille. The handmaiden made a gesture before saying, “Of course Serah! We could use an extra hand; one that is good with making such a scrumptious feast!”  
The queen’s general raised an eyebrow but let the younger women do as they pleased. She returned to her chose of skinning the animal in order to get to the meat.

Lightning sighed and leaned back on her arms. She was not _that_ unwell, but perhaps she needed to meditate.

The young queen closed her eyes and went still. She sat up straight, keeping focus and letting her mind go black as she meditated. It was one of the only times when the world did not bother her, even when her companions were making a loud fuss at the moment.  
Everything went quiet and still for her; she only let in and out breath but remained in place, focused mentally and not allowing out worldly sounds bother her.

Noctis watched her enter her own little world of meditation. It was rather entrancing despite how still she was and nothing exciting seemed to be happening.

But he had a good view of her as he paced and circled around the meditating queen. She was an odd one but also strong and wise beyond her years.  
There had been rumors of Lightning being a rather dangerous but also cautious politician. It was said no politician was able to match her brilliant mind despite her young age. Even his father, who had witnessed several of Lightning’s exploits, had mentioned much of her fast mind, wit, and knowledge and wisdom.

Noctis sighed, unsure of why he found this rather enticing but…

“You won’t find any answers by staring, Prince,” Lightning said, not opening her eyes or breaking her concentration. The prince choked on his own breath and then regained his composure, “Apologies, Lightning. I just cannot help but noticed your focus…you seem into it.”   
“It is a matter of allowing yourself to let go… Let go of worldly thoughts, ignore the sounds except your own breathing.” Lightning said, not moving an inch. Noctis was rather impressed.

The young queen remained silent for a few moments before speaking again, “You might want to try meditating as well Prince. It can help you focus, concentrate, and calm your mind.”   
“I do not need meditation,” Noctis insisted, sitting back down to watch as the other women bickered lightly over how many the rations should be, and how much they needed to eat at the moment.

“Be that as it may, it would help to simple let your mind rest for a moment. At first I saw no point in it, but now it is one of the ways I pass time when my mind begins thinking too much.” Lightning explained, still remaining in place with her eyes shut.

Noctis sighed and sat upright, glancing at Lightning and trying to mimic her. “Straight back, Prince.” Lightning instructed.

The prince nearly jumped when he realized she was still not looking at him. He did as instructed and shut his eyes. “Relax your shoulders; concentrate on your own breathing and nothing else. Think of nothing; allow your mind to go blank.” The young queen explained.  
The prince sighed and did as instructed as best as he could. “No tension, relax and do not complain even in your breathing.” She said again.

Noctis resisted the urge to growl and focus on his meditation. He shut his eyes tightly, but he felt his head spin from all the concentration.

Lightning sighed and opened her eyes finally and looked at the prince. She smacked the back of his head. “ _Relax_. Do not force it.” He growled this time and opened his eyes to glare at her. The queen was not fazed by his hard eyes. “You were forcing concentration. That does not help. Try it again, and this time, just concentrate, not think.”

It seemed harder than she made it sound, Noctis realized. He tried again but this time tried not to think of anything.

Lightning seemed satisfied with his posture this time but she could sense it was difficult for the prince to keep his mind blank. She said nothing and merely watched as he struggled to empty his mind only to have it filled with some unwanted thoughts again.  
He grits his teeth and clenched his fists on his knees. He began to sweat from the thoughts in his mind. Finally Lightning decided he has had enough. She pat his shoulders, snapping him out of his trance.

“Enough now. That’s fine for now.”

“How can anyone keep their minds blank? Nothing but thoughts swarms in.”

“You should learn to control it; your mind and thoughts are your own.”

“Easy for someone like yourself to say.”

Lightning sighed in defeat at the prince and turned away to assist her other companions. Noctis remained where he was and frowned at his hands.  
Had his mind been truly that troubled, or was he bringing it upon himself? But what surprise was there? He always wished to bring distress into his own mind; it was the pain he wished to feel. But if that was so, why did he feel bothered by the fact that a simple meditation was beyond him? Why was he distressed that he could not clear his unwanted thoughts?  
He glanced at the queen and her companions, but his eyes chose to settle on Lightning the most. The young monarch’s movements kept him distracted, entranced; the way her hips naturally swayed whenever she walked, or the way her eyes flashed dangerously when she was serious…

Lightning felt his eyes on her again. Though she chose to ignore it but she could not help but feel odd whenever he gazed upon her form.

“The man has been eyeing you for a while now,” Fang noticed. Lightning turned her head away slightly. Serah placed a hand on Fang’s arm and shook her head, noticing how sensitive the subject was to Lightning. The general stepped down from the subject.  
The women looked back at the rations they had. The meat was ready to be cooked over a fire and the rest of the meat was wrapped by Vanille to be eaten later should they camp somewhere again or if they simply needed to rest eat.

“Good, we will go with this,” Lightning said in approval at the rationing. Serah nodded in agreement and Fang moved to the center of the camp to start a fire to cook the meat.

Noctis blinked out of his stupor when Fang retorted, “You are welcome to _help_ , Prince.” Her tone was irritated but Noctis paid it no mind. Instead he handed her some firewood.  
The two remained in complete silence, unwilling to speak to each other, lest they begin arguing in front of Lightning and forcing her to make them back down, be it gently or roughly.

“You kept complaining and whining that you wanted no part of this. So why continue to follow us around?” Fang asked suddenly, eyeing the prince.

“It’s none of your concern. I might have decided that none of you would make it on your own,” He said indignantly. The general of Bodhum’s army narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired man and held back an insult. She mentally cursed the prince and his pride, and his meaningless arrogance. In her eyes, the prince was just a childish prude but her queen did nothing to get rid of him so she simply went along with her queen’s decision, but Prince Caelum was pushing his luck.

“Prince Noctis!”

The group stopped their activities and looked up to see Lightning had moved on ahead a few steps away from camp. Noctis raised an eyebrow when the young queen called him.  
She ignored the odd expressions and gestured for Noctis to follow her before she headed off away from the campsite.

Noctis stood up and left Fang who was relieved to be rid of the pompous prince for a while to do her half of the work. Serah exchanged looks with Vanille and the handmaiden placed a hand on the younger Farron’s shoulder. “I’m sure she merely means for them to talk,” Vanille said in a low voice, as if careful not to shake Serah out of her wits.

 

 

_-XIII-_

“I suppose you have a reason for calling me out here.” It was more of a statement than a question but Noctis knew that Queen Farron did not fool around or made decisions without reason.

Lightning held her arm out, summoning her blade. “You have too much on your mind, Prince. It is time you let go of some of that useless load.” She turned to face him, her eyes hard and cold. She was deadly serious.  
Despite the tension that hung in the air, Noctis only snorted at her. “You honestly think you can merely beat my own thoughts out of my head?” “I am not going to ‘ _beat_ ’anything out of your head. You are going to _duel_ with me,” Lightning pointed the tip of her blade at Noctis’s chest.

He glared at her, pushing her sword away from his being. “And why would I give you the satisfaction?” “This is not about me having satisfaction, this is about you letting go of the useless stress and meaningless thoughts you keep in that head of yours,” Lightning exclaimed and pointed her blade at him again.

Noctis felt offended, “ _Useless_ thoughts? What I think about is not your concern but mine, and mine alone!”

“You have allowed those thoughts to remain in your head for far too long now. Or are you just making excuses not to fight me?” Lightning taunted; a possibly dangerous move but she knew she was powerful enough to face the prince’s wrath.  
The two monarchs circled each other, cautious and not willing to be caught off guard; both were unpredictable and they knew this. “You won against me once, Noctis. But I was not in my best form. Now I can show you what could have happened to you,” The queen said again, hoping to coax the Caelum into attacking.

To her disappointment, he did. Noctis’ sword materialized in his hand and he struck.   
Lightning lifted her blade, effortlessly blocking the strike. The prince was relentless and almost blind and ruthless in his attacks. The queen had been hoping for…excitement; something that would require her to put in some effort.

“I hear you are a beyond-excellent swordsman, Prince. Where is that skill now? Show me!” She continued to taunt, hoping he would understand.

Noctis grit his teeth and continued to charge, trying to force Lightning out of her guarding stance. The woman was doing nothing, only blocking, nothing more. Was she toying with him? She was the one who had wished for a fight.  
The queen pointed her sword at him again when he jumped away from her. “Come at me with all the strength you have! You wished to kill me at some point, did you not? Then do so!” Once again Noctis charged at her. His eyes of blue faded into the bloody crimson his family was known for.

Lightning was prepared still. She knew he would strike even harder but his emotions were still getting the better of him.

Noctis lunged, charged, and leapt at her but the queen parried him, stepping aside and blocking. He grew irritated of her little games and paused.  
He took a deep breath as he stared at his sword. The large blade shook in his hand due to his arms being strained. The prince grits his teeth as he lifted the blade up to his face. He stared at his reflection for a moment; he saw his crimson eyes and realized it had been a while since he had seen himself like this.

Lightning watched him as he stared at his blade. Both of them were silent and still for a long time until Noctis finally lowered his sword.

He charged once more but it felt different this time. _“Yes,”_ Lightning thought, lifting her blade once again. She blocked when he struck but countered rather than stepped aside. This was the reaction she wanted; Noctis was thinking clearly now and his movements were proof of that. He was more focused and thinks before just charging at his opponent.

Lightning smirked as this little spar session turned more exciting than she anticipated. “Good. I was hoping for this,” She said out loud.

Noctis raised an eyebrow at her, throwing an inquisitive look her way. The queen merely ran forward, continuing the sparring session. “Don’t lower your weapon! I am not done!” She stated.  
Once again Noctis lifted his own blade and blocked Lightning’s attack. He countered and she jumped back before countering with a strike of her own.

Both monarchs seemed to have lost track of time and soon they were out of breath, on their knees on the ground and panting hard.

Both had impressed expressions in their eyes. Lightning stood up first and offered a hand to Noctis. The prince stared at the offered hand, and after what felt like a long delay, he accepted the offer and allowed her to pull him up. Her strength to simply help him to his feet with ease was as impressive as her fighting prowess with a blade.  
“You fought well,” Lightning commented, dismissing her sword and Noctis did the same. He nodded at her, “You as well. It is true what they all said…you do…have skills.” Though his admittance was reluctant, he knew now that the queen was indeed a warrior among monarchs; matching the prowess of King Strife, and King Leonhart. Or perhaps even surpassing them due to her being much younger compared. Still, the two kings were more seasoned warriors.

Lightning had turned and began returning to the campsite. Noctis sighed and followed behind her. His eyes fell on her back and followed the motions her muscles made underneath her tunic. He shook his head and walked with her to camp.

Serah and the others already had the campsite prepared for a small feast. As soon as they reached them, their companions turned their eyes towards the prince and queen.

“You were both gone long.” Fang said, eyeing Noctis. Vanille shook her head at her and smiled at her queen. “Are you hungry Lightning? I know this is no longer the same quality you would receive at the palace but…” She handed the queen a piece of the cooked meat.  
Lightning chuckled, “Its well-done Vanille, thank you.” Vanille grinned and Serah turned back to rekindling the campfire.

Noctis moved off to the side to stay in his own world. Lightning did not comment and merely went to her sister’s side. 

* * *

 

They remained there until the evening, deciding it was better to move during daylight to avoid any encounters with beasts that would devour anyone or anything within sight in the dead of the night. Lightning was also concerned for Serah feeling fatigued but the younger sister was more worried about her sister’s illness affecting her again.

Lightning had protested against Serah’s assumption over her health but the younger one had insisted stubbornly until the queen relented and admitted that perhaps she might be feeling slightly ill; she had been coughing when nobody had been looking or listening.  
Noctis glanced at the young queen and noticed how irritated she seemed when addressed on the subject of her condition.

As always the queen was still stubborn but now was not the time to dwell on it.

Everyone else chose their sleeping spot for the night. Lightning moved off to sit on a nearby rock, keeping watch over the campsite.  
Noctis felt the cold winds of the night blow over him and everyone else. The campfire shook and shivered a bit as the winds tried to put its light out. It remained strong against the winds and continued its fiery dance.

Noctis lifted his head and sighed as he let the soul of the beast take over once again. His body change within an instant; hands were replaced by paws and fur appeared on his body.  The large wolf sighed in relief when his fur protected him from the coolness of the night.

The winds continued to blow at the companions.

The black wolf resisted the urge to howl as he always did every night. But with his sleeping company he felt it was probably best to remain silent. He curled his body up to maintain warmth as he slept. However his nostrils caught the scent of Lady Farron. He lifted his head and stared from across the fire to where Lightning remained at guard.

The young queen stared out, watching for danger. She seemed unaware of the wolf’s eyes upon her back as she continued her vigil.

Lightning’s shoulder was tense and Noctis could have sworn he saw her shiver. His ears twitched as he continued to watch as the young monarch remained in place until she grew rather bored of sitting still. She stood at last and began to pace.  
Noctis’ eyes could not move away from her form as the moon and firelight touched her. Despite her tense expression she was alert and awake as if she never needed to sleep in her life; but with her reputation as a powerful warrior, it did not surprise him that she lived up to that name.

Again she shivered—though it was unnoticeable to the untrained eye—when another gust of wind blew past. The black wolf’s ears stood up straight at the sight and he stood up. Despite his silent and padded steps, the queen sensed his approach and turned to look at him.

“Could not sleep?”

“You were shivering…”

Lightning sat back down on the large rock. “It is nothing I have not handled before, a bit of cold would not harm me.” Despite the reassurance, the wolf sat down near the fire and nodded his head at her. “May I ask you to sit with me for a moment?” He said, still nodding over at the fire. Lightning seemed reluctant to oblige him but after a moment she sighed in defeat and moved closer to him, taking a seat on the ground beside him.

She stared at the campfire; somehow it was still burning strongly against the winds. The flames reflected in her blue eyes.

Noctis’ ears lowered down the side of his slightly as he seemed to contemplate on something before he moved; the wolf slinked closer to Lightning and settled his body down.  
She looked surprised at this. Noctis nodded at his side. Lightning carefully scooted closer to the black beast and leaned back against his side. The warmth of his fur seeped into her body, warming her cold skin almost immediately.

The prince watched her as she made herself comfortable, but not too comfortable. She knew he may snap if ever she made the slightest move which he disliked. “I will let this go for now,” The wolf grumbled and settled down more comfortably, giving Lightning permission in his own way.

Lightning seemed surprised at this.

The wolf insisted by nudging her down onto his side. The young queen sighed and just did as told. She stared outwards, still watching for danger. Noctis joined her vigil, sensing he may not be able sleep well tonight. He was unsure if he would ever will.  
“You are not tired?” Lightning asked, sensing what he was doing. The wolf snorted, “I have once journeyed without sleeping for several days. It does not bother me. However you should think about your own health.”

Lightning grunted at him. “My health is fine. You are the one who seems to have a rather…unstable mind.”

Noctis let out a laugh that sounded like a rough choke. “I suppose, but it was my own choice. You needn’t concern yourself with my… _unstable mind_.”  
Again, the young queen was caught off guard with his response. “What has turned you into a merry man all of a sudden?” She questioned. “Merry man, huh?” Noctis seemed to muse for a moment before turning his attention to her again. “I think it is time for you to sleep now; I will take your place for a while.”

Lightning wanted to protest but to her utter shock—it seemed to be the only thing she was feeling on this night—the wolf curled his body around her even more, providing more warmth as he stared out into the distance, watching over the camp.   
With a defeated sigh, the young queen laid back and closed her eyes, letting sleep finally take her for a while until she would need to stand vigil over the camp once again. 

* * *

 

“It may take us several more miles before we could reach Nibelheim,” Vanille said as she led the party through the marshes.

Serah was not in the least bit bothered by it, though at times her foot would catch on something but she kept walking. Fang had her javelin in her hand in case of danger while Lightning and Noctis—still in his wolf guise—remained behind a little.

“You are not going to join them?” Noctis asked.

“Not at the moment. I would like to clear my mind.” The young queen answered.

The wolf and queen remained silent as they walked side-by-side, watching the other women as they walked on ahead, chatting to each other over directions. “Tell me Lightning…” Noctis trailed off. “Yes?” She glanced at him, awaiting for him to finish his sentence.  
“… Why go through all this trouble? For my father I mean; I truly appreciate that someone is willing to actually take risks for him, but why go so far?” The wolf asked, staring at Lightning as he spoke. He could not see much of an answer in her expression. Queen Farron was good at keeping a straight face.

“Your father has…looked after me,” Lightning admitted, “While I was still young and new to the throne, it was your father who advised me, encouraged me to lead my people and watch over my kingdom. In a way I felt like I had someone who was close to a father.” She stared at the marshy grounds.

Noctis felt his heart ache; it was the first time he had imagined his father being…well, a father instead of a king. Of course he knew his father had tried his best to comfort him, only to be pushed away. Indeed it was Noctis’ choice to do so. Still, it made the prince miss the times he spent with his aging father. He could not admit it out loud though, not yet.

“Do you remember much of your own father?” Noctis felt like he needed to know; he felt…curious.

“I remember he was a good man, a fair and just king. Wise for his age,” The young queen said, thinking of the time her father was still living and breathing. He treated her and Serah like the princesses they were, but also respected their choices and he loved his queen endlessly. Lightning felt her own heart sink at the memories that were almost faded; she had been so young when she took the throne, not yet ready to live outside her mother and father’s shadows.

The black wolf noticed her distant expression and felt a sudden pang of compassion. He had not felt like this before. Years before he had thought he finally lost all senses and emotions but now as he watched as the queen of Bodhum reminisced, he felt something in him stir.

“I am…sorry about what happened to them. My father told me so much of your parents.” Noctis heard himself say the words before he could even notice they had come to mind.   
Lightning shook her head. “I regret not having enough time with them as my life dwindles, but I suppose it is best rather than seeing their daughter would have died before them.”

“It would be best if you did not speak like that.”

“It is the truth though.”

Noctis could not argue with her; yes it was true that she was ill and he knew that now. But with how she carried herself one would never think that she was slowly withering away.  
He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away. Previously he had wished for the queen to just merely vanish from the world but now he could not bring himself to even curse her. He was unsure why but the more he remained with her and her entourage, the more comfortable he felt with her.

He could not understand; he had not felt this way for such a long time. Why now? Why her?

“Agh! This marsh will eat up my legs before any wild animal does!” Fang complained as they continued to traverse through the soggy terrain.  
Serah stepped carefully, hoping not to sink into any sudden marsh pits. Vanille skipped along, seemingly unbothered by the area around them. Though she was aware that she would need to be cautious as well.

Noctis raised his head and a strange scent blew past him. Perhaps they were getting closer. He hoped so. The sooner they reach the kingdom of the Strifes, the sooner everyone could rest for a moment and gather their thoughts.

Lightning seemed to notice this and moved on ahead. “Come. We will be at the edge of the marsh soon.” At her words, Vanille skipped along more quickly, and Serah and Fang trudged faster. Noctis dashed on ahead, nearly splashing marshy waters on the women.  
Fang glared at the wolf’s tail but Lightning ignored it; a little marsh water did not hurt her cloak. Serah chuckled, being reminded of a dog when Noctis ran by and also remembering how being all muddy did not bother Lightning even when she was a young princess.

 

 

_-XIII-_

The companions ran through the marsh once their feet had touched sold, even though it was still slightly soggy, ground.

Noctis continued running ahead of everyone else, eager to get out of the marsh just as the others were. Lightning was right behind him, making sure the other women were keeping up well enough. The young queen could feel they were close to their destination, but she still had the mind to be cautious; who knows what could be waiting for them at the end.  
The black wolf continued to rush forward, following his instincts and the scent. It smelled like plains and mountains; it was definitely what Nibelheim was known for. The Kingdom by the Mountains was what people called Nibelheim at times, and it was rightfully named so.

Mount Nibel, the mountain that           stood tall and mighty just behind the kingdom of Nibelheim. The local people had tales of the mountain, saying that spirits resided there.  
It was really more of an old wife’s tale, but nobody had ever dared to venture even close to the mountain for fear of falling into the endless abyss or being cursed by whatever spirits resided there beyond the colossal mountain.

Lightning followed Noctis closely, aware of his impatient nature and tendency to be rash at the most inopportune times.

Soon they were finally on solid ground. Their boots, and Noctis’ paws, were drenched in muddy filth but they ignored it and continued on. Lightning felt herself grow anxious, but in a more excited way. She glanced around, seeing how it looked calmer now where they were. Once they had left the marshes, they happened upon the plains of Nibelheim. The walls of kingdom were still far from their sights. They still needed to walk a far distance before they reached Nibelheim at last.

“Ah! Fresh air!” Fang said loudly in relief. Vanille stretched and took in the smells. “The plains are so lovely, and green!” Serah nodded in agreement as she twirled around to take in the sights of the several mountains beyond the horizon and some rocky terrain. But other than those, it was a smooth grassy plain.

Noctis took in the scent of the plains, enjoying as the breeze ruffled at his fur. However, before either of them could move any farther, Lightning stopped as did Noctis.  
The prince snarled at something in front of him, gaining odd looks from the women until they followed his glare. Fang gripped her javelin tightly, cautiously.

Before them was a large gray wolf. It was not as large as Noctis but it was bigger than the normal wolf still.

The beast stared at them for a long moment, keeping its posture still and upright, not giving a sign if it was going to attack or not. The human companions stared back at it. Serah and Vanille were tense and Fang was ready to fight back if it pounced.   
Noctis snarled at the smaller—compared to him--wolf and bristled. The gray wolf did not respond and merely continued to stare. Lightning’s eyes met with the beast’s and it merely responded by turning its head slightly to look straight at her.

Boldly, Lightning moved closer to the animal, surprising her companions. Noctis barked at her warningly but she ignored him.  
The queen dug into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out scraps of meat. The gray wolf noticed and stirred. It walked closer to the young monarch and to the shock of the ones behind Lightning, the wolf licked her hand and carefully took the meat.

Lightning smiled lightly and stroked the wolf’s fur and whispered to it, “Take us to your home.”

Immediately the wolf responded and turned around, running off. Lightning followed in pursuit, leaving her confused companions behind.   
Serah was the first to regain her composure and she took off after Lightning. Noctis followed behind her then Vanille and Fang. They were not sure what Lightning had said to the animal but they knew that it seemed to understand and it was leading them somewhere. Lightning said nothing and continued to follow the gray animal.

Noctis soon caught up with the queen but remained behind her. Serah, anxious about the situation, grabbed onto the black wolf’s fur and climbed onto his back. Noctis did not mind and continued to run after Lightning. Wherever the gray wolf was taking them, he hoped Lightning knew what to do once they reached the end.


	33. The Kingdom by the Mountains

Tifa was impressed with Cloud’s fast improvements; already he had gained respect from several of the rebels of Avalanche.

Barret and Cid, though reluctant at first had begun taking a liking to him. It was a good sign that they were ready to accept that Cloud Strife was indeed their prince and future king.  
It became a personal duty to Tifa to make sure he had his throne and crown again. However she began feeling a stir of emotions when seeing Cloud late at night, staring at the sky. She knew he was thinking of his friends from Gongaga; the guilt still ate at him. Especially the death of his beloved.

Each night Tifa would approach him and listen to him speak his heart out to her; something he only did once everyone else was asleep.

It broke her heart to see him in such a state; guilt-ridden and broken-hearted. There was not a day that Tifa did not wish for the future king’s heart to grow lighter rather than heavier. It made her wish she could have done more for her old friend, to somehow protect him from the pain he felt now. Though it was impossible and she knew, Tifa still could not help but feel this way.

Again on this night he came to her after another nightmare of seeing the faces of his friends as they burned in the inferno and lost their lives while he watched helplessly.

“The same dream again?” She asked, noticing how pale he seemed, but each time it only seemed to worsen. Cloud just nodded, unsure what to say. He never knew how to explain the things he saw in his dreams. It was not because he did not trust Tifa, but he was unsure if she would be able to understand. She did not complain however. She never did.  
Every night it was the same nightmare he had; the flames, the burning, the bodies of his friends and his beloved among the burning debris. Each night it only seemed to grow worse, and every time, he would see Sephiroth’s face’ the False King laughing, staring down upon him.

Tifa watched him, noticing his troubled expression. Cloud’s eyes were darkened with lack of proper sleep and fear of seeing the same scene over and over.

“How long had you not slept?” Tifa asked, concerned for her friend’s condition. Cloud shook his head and slumped. “I cannot remember the last time I had a peaceful rest. Rarely perhaps…” His voice gave away just how tired he had become these past few days.  
The female rebel leader could only watch him as his shoulders moved up and down slowly, his eyes weary and dull. “Cloud…” She could only whisper his name sympathetically. She understood; for the first few years she had dreams of her mother and father being buried under the inferno, unable to escape.

It had haunted her just as Cloud’s dreams haunted him. Though she forced the horrid images out of her mind, they were still there. “I understand how you feel Cloud… I suffered the same thing before,” Tifa admitted, staring at her own hands; the very hands that grew strong, the very hands that were what would be called ‘working girl’s hands’.

Cloud’s eyes drifted to his dear companion; in all the time he had known Tifa, he had never seen her so…concentrated before. She had been more optimistic, happy. But now as a woman she was mature, focused, still holding on to her optimistic nature despite the situation.  
His chest fluttered as he gazed upon her. He had never seen Tifa like this before; it was all new to him especially since he had not seen her for many years now. This reunion between them had shown both of them how much they had grown and changed these past years. Cloud still could not believe this attractive and strong-willed young woman was the Tifa he knew during his boyhood.

Tifa noticed his stare and her cheeks began burning. She hardly blushed at the sight of any man due to her leadership over Avalanche, however the lost prince somehow broke through her walls.

“Cloud…” Tifa trailed off, unsure how to comfort him. She knew sometimes words would amount to nothing. But what should she do? Even words were failing her; she had already had said as many comforting words as she could but now it was coming to the point where she could no longer find anymore words to help.  
The prince looked at her, tilting his head slightly. “What is it?” He asked, wondering what she wanted to say. However looking at Tifa’s expression, he wondered if he had said something or done something wrong. “Tifa?” He whispered her name that it made her jump. She chuckled sheepishly, “Apologies, Prince Cloud.”

Cloud frowned; he did not like it when she referred to him as prince. She was, and still is, his most trusted friend and precious companion. She should know better.

“I am not a prince to you, Tifa. You know that as well as I do.” He said after a few more moments of silence. Tifa blushed. “Sorry. I wasn’t thinking. In truth, I am not sure what to do. I can apologize a thousand times but I still feel as if I had failed time and time again.”  
Cloud felt his mind make the connection. “What happened to me, and Gongaga was not your fault. You were here. How were you to know what happened in a place far from home? I know you tend to feel guilty over something that was not your fault, Tifa. So I am asking you; please do not worry. I am alive, and I am here, and I am glad you are alive as well.”

Tifa sighed in defeat. “Sorry. A force of habit. I had not been there when my parents had been…you know. Ever since I could not help but feel useless if I never manage to assist people; whether I am far from them or not.” “And that…is why you lead Avalanche,” Cloud reassured with a small smile, lifting his friend’s chin with a finger. Tifa blushed at the action but she smiled gratefully at the prince. “I feel better Cloud. Thank you.” She ruffled his hair teasingly, making Cloud flush.

For a while they stayed in comfortable silence, eventually falling into friendly conversations. They felt as they did when they were children. It had been a long time since they felt so calm and happy for even a few moments.  
Cloud began to feel himself relax and laid down on the mattress of his bed. Tifa chuckled and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. “You know Cloud…you were always the kind of person who finds it difficult to smile or laugh. I remember having a hard time making you grin,” The female rebel said with another chuckle as she recalled the moments during their childhood.

“Was I that…hard to deal with?”

“Not hard to deal with. Just hard to cheer up.”

The blonde prince sighed and turned his head to look at Tifa. “You truly have grown. I know I have said it many times before but…it is true.” “Heh. I hope so; I trained as hard as I could. In order to throw Sephiroth from his throne,” She said, eyes narrowing. The spark in eyes shone with that of vengeance. Cloud knew… Tifa had lost a lot all those years ago and now as she led this rebellion known as Avalanche in order to feel the satisfaction of Sephiroth being overthrown. Both noble and reckless.

Neither was sure who had moved first but before they knew it, they parted ways for the night once again.

“Thank you, Tifa. I am sorry for disturbing you again,” Cloud apologized. Tifa shook her head and smiled. “I don’t mind at all. Everybody needs a shoulder now and then, even you Cloud.” She said reassuringly, her familiar smile on her lips. Cloud could once again see the little girl he had known those years ago. It was hard not to reminisce.

They went separate ways for the night, knowing tomorrow would be another day of training and perhaps making life difficult for Sephiroth.

Avalanche had been doing their best to interfere with any foul deed. There were times when Midgar would send more soldiers or weapons to further abuse the kingdom of Nibelheim. However Avalanche always seemed to disrupt such orders.  
As expected, the generals of Sephiroth were more than angry, but it seems their False King was not making any movement against the rebellion. However Tifa knew better than to take the chance. The man was a scheming one, and he was very patient; who knew what ran through his mind?

As the days passed, Avalanche had begun making influence known to the Midgar soldiers, making them fear the very thought of punishment from Sephiroth. Every cargo that held weapons, every plot planned, and the rebels now seemed a step ahead, much to the anger of the generals.

Having Cloud at their side seemed to help improve Avalanche greatly, and Tifa noticed. Perhaps the men now had hope they could overthrow Midgar now that the prince is with them.  
It felt as though they were all getting closer to Sephiroth the more they disrupted any of Midgar’s plans to pillage Nibelheim.

Cloud, however, seemed the most restless. He felt that the weight of the rebels’ expectations were on his shoulders. He was their prince, soon to be king once the False King was taken from his perch. But did Cloud want to be king? He did not know anymore. Even if there was hope to usurp Sephiroth would that be enough? What would happen next after Sephiroth is taken of his wrongly-earned throne? Did Cloud wish to rid his kingdom of Midgar? Yes, he did. But he had been away for so long and for years he had lived without the title of prince or king.

He felt unsure still but did not wish to bring down anybody’s hopes, especially not Tifa’s. He had seen how hard she worked to look after the others. How much she had to do just to ensure the safety of the people of Nibelheim, as well as him and her fellow rebels.

The others of Avalanche had rejoiced over their victory of intercepting Midgar’s cargo of new weapons. Now the rebellion against the False King had better weapons. And just the thought of overthrowing Midgar with their own weapons was a poetic concept to the rebels.  
Cloud preferred to use Zack’s sword; it was of sentimental value. A memento from a good friend. Tifa understood and admired how well he could use the blade with ease as if it weighed nothing.

“I expect you to train early tomorrow, Prince.” Tifa called after him. Cloud smirked. “I _will_ be there. Leader.” 

* * *

 

This had to stop.

These strange emotions floating through her mind, causing her chest to beat wildly. This feeling has to stop. Cloud was still in pain from losing his beloved fiancé; it made Tifa feel terrible for even feeling infatuated. It was wrong, and it was selfish.  
She had made sure to remain at a decent distance from Cloud, and kept herself busy. However her chest would make a strange rumbling, making her feel terrible. The guilt of feeling infatuation for Cloud was eating her alive; she knew he still pined for his lady love from Gongaga.

To any other woman it would have been exciting to have an affair with a man already spoken for, but Tifa was not that kind of woman. Perhaps in fantasies it would have been interesting, but this was reality and she had no intention of bedding Cloud or having him bed her, dead beloved or not.

Also it was not the time or place to have any sort of…frolicking. Now was a time to be focused on taking Sephiroth off the throne that belonged to the real king of Nibelheim; now it was Cloud’s throne and it should be returned to the rightful heir of the kingdom.  
Once again Tifa lost focus when Cloud entered her mind. It was preposterous; the mere thought of him can send her down a spiral of girlish daydreams. She was leader of Avalanche and she was meant to lead them and help Cloud, not wish for the impossible.

“You are not acting like yourself today,” Vincent said, approaching her from the shadows. The young martial artist sighed and gave up on trying to focus. “Is it that obvious?” She sat down for a moment, hoping to clear her mind. Vincent had always been her confidant but dare she tell him her mind and body was longing for the prince and future king?

“I assume there is something troubling you that you do not wish for me to hear.”

“Ah, you know me too well Vincent. Honestly I am not sure if I could or should trust you with my current…dilemma.”

“You fear I may…scold you? A grown woman afraid to receive a child’s punishment? How unlike you.”

“Gah! I am not! I just…it is very personal.”

“And what is so personal that it makes you lose your well-known focus?”

“What do you want me to say Vincent?”

The man cloaked in red shook his head and placed a comforting hand on the young woman’s shoulder. “The men may worry if they ever saw you acting this way; they need their leader to be at her best now that we have been making progress against Midgar.” Tifa sighed, “I know that. I have always known that.” “Then what has made you act so…out of focus?” Vincent asked again.

Tifa stood up and began pacing, her hands over her face in frustration. “It’s…a childish problem.”

Vincent chuckled—a shocking sound to hear from the serious man—and he fixed Tifa was a knowing look. “I assume it has to do with the prince?” He felt satisfied with the answer when Tifa tensed and her face burned bright red as she continued to pace, attempting to hide her shameful expression. Vincent shook his head again. “You are our leader Tifa, but you are also still a woman. When was the last time you were touched?”

Avalanche’s leader turned even redder. “I did not think I would hear such a thing from you, Vincent Valentine.”

The cloaked man shrugged. “My pardons. But I have watched you Tifa and you are tired, always tired. You did say long before that Prince Cloud was a friend of yours since your girlhood…” “That still does not give me the right to think of such things!” The rebel leader retorted, pacing even more at a frustrated pace.

“Have you ever once in your life feel infatuated with the prince during your girlhood?”

“No, Vincent, I did not.”

“Or perhaps you did not know.”

“I swear to you that I did not once have a girlish infatuation with him, even when I was young.”

Again, Vincent seemed amused. “Take some time for yourself Tifa; I sense you have a lot to think about.” The young leader shook her head. “There is nothing to think about! Either way, he is prince, and he still pines for the one he lost when Midgar attacked Gongaga. It would be wrong of me to…provide such comfort. Or to even think such thoughts for that matter!”

“You are too selfless for your own good Tifa. Perhaps it’s time you think _very_ carefully,” Vincent advised, “Perhaps you might find the answer yourself.”

“That man and his riddles…” The female rebel grumbled once her companion was out of sight. What was there to think about? There was nothing she needed to consider; all she needed to think about was how to rid herself of unwanted feelings. But…were they truly unwanted? Or did she only wish to rid herself of this infatuation because Cloud would not approve?

Was Vincent right? Did she not think of herself enough?

She shook her head; damn Vincent for making her think such things! She had to think of the now rather than what could have been or what could be.  
First she needed to check on everyone before she made her rounds about the bazaar. With any luck there would hardly be any soldiers. Avalanche had managed to dispatch any new soldiers as well as those who would patrol in important areas around Nibelheim. The bazaar was a good source of food and materials but now they were only restricted to the soldiers of Midgar and Sephiroth himself. Now the people of this country were starving and only feeding on scraps left behind.

Even the merchants were shown no mercy despite their role in being forced to sell the items to Midgar alone. The merchants are never paid enough gold or none at all from their only buyers.

Nibelheim is now full of fear rather than its former prosperity. Tifa still remembered the moment she first returned to her place of birth; it had been ruined until it looked like a squatter. The surviving citizens who had not managed an escape were stuck staying within corners of alleys rather than their own homes. But who could possibly blame them? There was not much left; even the palace had lost its former glory, but on the inside Sephiroth resided as if gloating his victory over the late king and queen of Nibelheim.

It had angered Tifa to no end to see her home this way. But what concerned her most was Cloud’s safety. Before his arrival, she had been concerned that there would be nobody to accept the throne and lead Nibelehim. She admitted she had doubts at times that Cloud was alive but she continued believing and now here he was; part of Avalanche and its cause.

She knew that the prince was reluctant to take back his throne and that he merely wished to defeat Sephiroth out of vengeance. Still, it was at least a first step.

Every day Cloud gets stronger, and sometimes even wiser. But his heart was still heavy and his mind was burdened with many thoughts, thoughts that not even Tifa was allowed to hear from him despite how much he shared with her.  
It pained the rebel leader to see her dear friend in such a way but she had been no better and she knew it well. She too had lost too much and she too wished vengeance on the False King. However she did sometimes wonder if there would be something else in store; that thought was always on one’s mind. After accomplishing your goal, what is left? Usually Tifa disliked thinking about it but when she thought of Cloud she wondered if he ever gave it thought.

Did he have plans to truly leave the throne? If so then where would he go? And why? But then who will rule Nibelheim if not the true surviving heir? Despite that, everyone just continued to move forward, never stopping and trying not to think too far ahead. But it was difficult not to think back.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

Tifa made her rounds at the bazaar, taking in the sights of the people sitting in the dark filthy corners of the area. The merchants were all tense, looking left and right for any soldiers who may wish to purchase or merely _take_ something from their stall.   
As much as they wished to help their fellow countrymen, doing so would result in an arrest or any other punishment Midgar was capable of. But the punishment that was feared the most was the experimentation.

Tifa heard of them, and she knew of the man responsible for such horrendous deeds. Hojo was the man’s name; an alchemist who took great delight in experimenting on live subjects be it man or beast. His purpose was to find a power source for his lord and master Sephiroth, and in return Hojo receives eternal glory for his findings as well as some ounces of the power he finds. It was the perfect deal for anyone with the same mindset as Hojo; insane and lusting for power and infinite knowledge.

Already there had been several brave souls who took the risk of helping others and as punishment, they were taken to Hojo and turned into something that would wretch one’s heart out by a mere look. It was another sort of pain and suffering Midgar brought upon this once beautiful and kind country.

There had also been rumors of Hojo searching for the very source of knowledge itself. Though seemingly impossible, with the way Midgar spared no expense when it came to experiments and search for more power, there was no doubt that Hojo may one day at least find a clue. Whether it came with a price or not, it could be sure that the madman would take anything he could grab and make it a part of what he wished to create.  
Just the mere thought of someone finding infinite and hidden knowledge sounded both frightening and at the same time it made one curious. However there are things better left untouched and unlearned but if one knew or even heard of Hojo of Midgar then one would know that he cared not for this reasoning.

It was also for this reason that the mad alchemist took to his experiments. His studies and his work meant more to him than even his own life. But some believed that Hojo may have had a plot to keep himself within the world in order to grasp the power and answers he sought most. Some believed he created something that granted him immortality or even something just to slow his aging, nobody dared to try and learn the truth.

There was one thing that was known about Midgar, and that was their most prized creation. The Materia.

While those with royal blood or those who had endured strict and proper training could use magic, Midgar forged the objects known as Materia in order to allow those without magic to actually use it. It was what made Midgar’s army dangerous. Every soldier had Materia within their being in order for them to become a devastating force.  
It was also said that Sephiroth himself used Materia despite his natural ability to cast spells without them. But in doing so he enhanced his magical prowess to match his physical skill. It was no wonder the False King was as dangerous as he was.

Several of Avalanche’s members had thought of taking Materia in order for them to fight back but Tifa had refused the idea. True that Materia could be used to help if it were in the hands of those who fought for what was right. But she was not taking any chances. The thought of power could corrupt especially when one had the feel of it within their hands.

Instead she continued to use her own magic, her own skills and power. Let Midgar have their little play objects. They would know nothing about the true use of magic or how it must be handled. Again Tifa realized she had lost her focus. She shook her head and focused.

Again she noticed how the people were groaning and crying from starvation. It hurt her to see it or even hear it but she knew what she had to do.

The sound of feet stomping warned her of soldiers heading towards the bazaar. In an instant the merchants tensed more and stood up straight, ready to serve the soldiers despite how much they hated them. Tifa moved off to the side as a few soldiers stomped into the area. The citizens sitting about had gotten up and scampered away from any potential harm.  
The merchants glanced at the more fortunate and tried not to sigh as the soldiers split up to look at stalls of their choice. Tifa remained in the far back, watching carefully.

One of the soldiers lifted a fruit from one of the stalls and bit into it before spitting it out and grabbing the merchant by the tunic.

“What is this? These fruits are sour you churl!” The guard yelled in the man’s face. The merchant whimpered, “Forgive me my lord… But they are just not ripe yet.” The soldier scoffed and shoved the merchant back, causing him to fall on his backside behind his stall. The soldier then grabbed every fruit and shoved them into a sack. “Next time they better be already ripe, peasant!” He said as he tied his sack and flung it onto his back.

Tifa glared at the churl of a soldier and clenched her fist. She had the urge to rush in and attack but she forced herself back, recalling Master Zangan’s lessons. It had been one of the most important ones she ever learned.

In the past she had been an angry child, eager to fight after the loss of her mother and father, but Zangan had held her back, teaching her how to remain calm lest she runs into a fight with a raging mind that would cause her more problems than she would have liked. At first Tifa had been upset but as she grew she came to appreciate the lesson, however she still wished to have harmed the soldier at least a little bit.

Once the soldiers were out of sight, Tifa moved in and assisted the merchant to his feet. “You alright?” She asked as he dusted himself off.   
The merchant sighed in defeat. “Y-yes. Thank you dear, but I am used to this treatment by now…” He stared at his empty stall sadly, “Again the scum did not even at least leave me a coin.” Tifa watched as he and the other merchants grumbled and sighed.

The rebel leader dug into her tunic’s pocket and flicked a few gil the merchants’ way. Then men looked at her surprised. “Go on now, before anymore soldiers come back for the mere enjoyment of it,” Tifa advised as she turned on her heels.

The merchants watched her gratefully, before they glanced at the gil she tossed at them. The men nodded and each other and left their stalls for the day, happy that someone had the courage to do something right for others despite the dangers. Of course it was also because she made sure not a soldier was in sight, so she should be safe. Whoever she was.

Tifa headed back to Avalanche’s hideout, feeling a little lighter. Even just that small deed she did made her feel a little better knowing Nibelheim’s people had no lost their gentle hearts despite how terrible life had been for years now.

“Tifa?” The sound of her name being called caught her attention. She turned to see Cloud approaching her. “Cloud? Something wrong?” She asked as she came closer to him. The prince sighed and walked with her back to Avalanche’s. “Vincent said you would be patrolling the bazaar…” He trailed off. Tifa nodded. “I just got back. The Midgar soldiers had been harassing the merchants again.” Cloud nodded in understanding.

The pair were silent for a long moment until Cloud spoke again, “Tell me the truth Tifa; you do not wish for me to leave Nibelheim, do you?”

She sighed. No use denying the truth, but at least she may be able to get some answers from Cloud. “Yes, I did think that. But what about you? What would you do, where would you go when you leave?” Cloud sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I have thought of wandering bit…” “Mercenary work?” Tifa interjected, staring at him oddly. The prince nodded, touching the handle of his sword. “I still need time…I don’t feel right on the throne.”

Tifa lowered her gaze. “Is it because you feel like you need to repent?”

“I could not save them. I just…need time until I know I am forgiven.”

“And how would you know if you have been forgiven?”

“I don’t.”

Again Tifa felt her chest tighten. The thought of Cloud leaving did not sit right with her. It was not the fact that Nibelheim may not have a king to rule. It was the very thought of not seeing Cloud again that made her feel…lost. Tifa tried to push the thought away but not ever seeing Cloud’s face again hurt her. She felt lost again, almost as lost as he was. “What if you are never sure you will be forgiven? Then what? You would never return? Is that it?” She could not help but ask.

Cloud again felt his own heart beat even faster, he felt nervous now. He did think of never returning should he feel his sins would never be forgiven. But now that Tifa seemed to have realized this…

“I’m sorry Tifa.” He said. What else could he say? He was leaving his dear friend behind again, and this time by his own free will. He knew Tifa would have wanted to be by his side at all times, just as he wanted to be by her side. But he felt…unfulfilled. It was like he felt there is something he needed to do before he even makes a decision, but what if he never came to the decision? Then he would continue to wander until he did. But he would have left everything behind.

The prince glanced at Tifa. Again she had that look in her eyes. Whenever she looked at him like that Cloud felt compelled to stay, but the face of his deceased beloved entered his mind. Everytime he saw her face in his mind and dreams but he felt terrible for leaving his dear friend. How could he possibly choose?

“It’s all right Cloud. In the end the decision must be yours alone,” Tifa said at last. She felt terrible and selfish. It was not right for her to make the prince’s decision for him. It was Cloud’s choice. If he felt the need to wander for a while, then she would be there for him even from afar. But was it wrong that she wished she could remain by his side instead of staying back and watching him go? It felt wrong but she could not stop the emotions that ran through her as she gazed up Cloud from a distance.

She knew Vincent could sense it in her, but she could not help but deny such a thing. Cloud still nursed a broken and mourning heart. His close friends from Gongaga, and the woman he had sworn his vows to.

More than anything she understood how terrible the sting of loss felt. It…pained her to lose someone dear, friend or family. But what pained her more was seeing Cloud look so lost as if he were the only person in the world, with nobody to turn to or speak to.  
Though she tried her best Tifa could feel that Prince Cloud was beginning to slip away. He became more and more distant, and despite how he still came to her to speak. Though he still visited her room at night he barely spoke a word now and only remained in her presence until he felt reassured. Tifa wondered if she had done enough for him. Perhaps not, but she continues to try her best, for Cloud.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

The cries and cheers of Avalanche were loud and filled the halls of their hideout. Another successful raid of Midgar’s supplies had the people of Nibelheim gain more confidence and Midgar’s soldiers grow to fear Avalanche more.

Tifa smiled as she watched the men celebrate and drink and feast. Times like these were rare but when they did happen there is good reason to be merry, even if only for a short time. Avalanche was again victorious in shaking down the foundations that Midgar had put into Nibelheim. Though despite the celebration, Tifa could clearly see Cloud sulking in the corner; a mug of unfinished pint in his hand. He looked like he wished he were anywhere but here despite the glorious occasion.

With a sigh, Tifa moved away from her table and approached.

Cloud did not mind her and acknowledged her with a nod. Tifa did the same and stood next to him. “You know it was thanks to you we were able to succeed.” She said, hoping to lift his spirits even just a little. Cloud relaxed a little but his eyes did not seem to shine with pride or triumph. Tifa shook her head, unsure what to say to him now.

“Cloud…please smile, just for tonight. Everyone is cheering for you.” She said.

The prince sighed, “Is it because they know I am their prince and retakes the throne, or is it because I am Cloud, who helped them in their cause?” His words made Tifa silent for a moment. She did not doubt that the first reason was what everybody else was thinking. However the second reason was Tifa’s own reason. She saw Cloud for him, not as the prince. After all they grew together for a while before their separation.

“I do it because you are a good man, and a dear friend. Isn’t that enough?” She said, trying not to sound frustrated.

Cloud glanced at her and lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry Tifa. I just…can’t feel any lighter with my title, even if it is the title I was born with.” He admitted, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall again. Tifa placed her forehead against his shoulder and sighed in defeat.  “I wish you would trust me more, Cloud.” “It is not that I do not trust you. It’s just something I need to resolve myself,” Cloud said, patting his friend’s head comfortingly.

“That doesn’t mean you should be so distant. I worry about you, Cloud. You’re not…like before. I am not saying that is a bad thing. I just…wish you would…entrust me with your burdens a little more. You have too much on your shoulders,” Tifa reasoned.

The prince wrapped an arm around Tifa’s shoulder. “I apologize if I made you feel that way. I just don’t want you to be dragged down with me.” Tifa frowned and hit her head against his shoulder. “You are not dragging me down, Cloud! I care so much because you are my friend and you’re important to me.”

Cloud blushed. “I’m sorry. I want to but…” What else could he say? Tifa pulled away. “It’s fine Cloud. As I said; the choice is yours.”

They spent long hours of silence together despite the loud cheering and merrymaking from Avalanche. Eventually Tifa felt the need to leave the hall and return to her room. Cloud followed her to her room, intending to just be in her company for the night while the others continued celebrating into the night. Tifa stood in front of her window and stared at the moon.  
Cloud watched her, stared at her form as the moon’s light fell on her form through the window. He felt his breath hitch at the angelic sight; never before had he ever seen Tifa like this. It made her almost…ethereal. But she was indeed real, and he felt lucky to be standing here.

Cloud knew he had not drunk even at least one full mug of pint, but he felt lightheaded, almost dizzy as he continued to look at Tifa. Why was this odd sensation appearing when she was near? Dare he feel this away after losing his beloved from Gongaga?

But why Tifa? His dreariest friend from his boyhood. Had there always been something there? Or was this merely and infatuation brought upon them by the current events? Was he even thinking straight at the moment or did he truly live for Tifa alone?  
It was a difficult thing to take in but what if it were true? What if all along this was meant to be? Could he bear the thought of having Tifa by his side more than just a comrade in battle? Would it be possible for them, even after Sephiroth’s defeat?

Tifa felt Cloud’s gaze upon her, resisting the urge to shiver under his watchful eyes. What was he thinking? What was he seeing? Reluctantly, she turned to look at him. She nearly lost her breath at the sight of the way his eyes looked at her, seeming to look through her and seeing her every thought. It was that shine in his eyes that drew her in, and she was powerless to resist. She was drawn like a moth to a flame just as he was.

Cloud stood up and moved closer, wishing to see more of her under the moon’s dim light.

Neither was sure who moved first but soon the gap between them was close and their lips began to dance. Hands roamed and breaths grew short and rapid the longer they maintained contact. Neither Cloud nor Tifa were able to keep a distance as they prolonged the unexpected kiss; though it had been unintentional it was neither wanted nor unwanted.  
Cloud’s hands wandered down Tifa’s arms until they reached down to her hips while her hands moved up his chest and shoulders until her fingers tangled in his hair. Their lips parted for only a moment before they made contact once again.

None of this had been their intention but soon they were stumbling, and then falling. Soon the world had faded and only the both of them were there. The moment they fell they, they were cushioned among soft sheets, touching, stroking, caressing. Lips and hands wandered as bodies became one. Breaths, moans, sighs… Those were the only sounds that vibrated inside the room.

It all ended sooner than they would have liked but the evening had caught up to them and driven them to slumber.

The moment morning came, Tifa felt herself fall into the abyss of guilt. Though Cloud tried to reassure her he had been the first to move, she hated herself for falling into temptation. She knew Cloud still yearned for his dead beloved but now he had been touched by her, Tifa Lockhart. It made the rebel leader feel terrible. Cloud held her for a moment, reassuring her despite what she thought of herself now.

They exchanged little words to each other after that but their minds were always on each other. However it was not the time to think too hard now that they are one step closer to overthrowing Midgar’s False King. 

* * *

 

Cloud Strife felt himself weaken as he slouched before Sephiroth, Lord of Midgar, and the False King. The same man who turned Cloud’s kingdom into the barren slum it was now. The same man who murdered the king and queen.

“Ready to die, Prince Cloud?” Sephiroth pointed the tip of his long blade at the prince’s face, tauntingly. Cloud grit his teeth and struggled to stand only for Sephiroth to shove him back with the hilt of his blade. The prince growled and held the left side of his chest, feeling the soreness grows even more unbearable.

The False king smirked and stabbed his sword into the castle floor before approaching the downed prince. Cloud struggled to stand once more but it felt as if his legs became paralyzed as the False King approached. He did not fear the man but his body refused to respond.

“I never would have known. The young prince who had somehow survived the massacre has finally returned to reclaim his throne, hasn’t he? Sadly, you will not be reclaiming anything, Prince Cloud.” Sephiroth grabbed Cloud’s wounded arm, squeezing tightly and sending more pain down Cloud’s down. The blonde man roared in pain as Sephiroth tightened his grip.   
“Pitiful. You are still young, Prince. You have no power and certainly cannot surpass what I have accomplished.” The False King said in a low, threatening voice.

A shadow crept up to Sephiroth’s Masamune while he continued staring down at Nibelheim’s prince.

Sephiroth finally lets go of Cloud’s arm. “You should have remained with your mother and father. How easier it would have been if you had just died along with them, then you would not have to suffer like this…” Cloud growled at the False King. “I won’t die from the likes of _you_!” He sprang up and Sephiroth shoved him back down roughly.

“Poor little prince,” The silver-haired man taunted, “You cannot understand the potential the Cruor Mucro has. They call me the False King, but it is your own Alliance that are the traitors and false. There is no such thing as honor or justice. Only power.”

Before the prince could reply, Sephiroth suddenly froze as his own sword ran through his chest. The False King grunted and turned his head slightly to glance at the culprit. “Who are you?”  
Cloud looked up to see those familiar red-wine-eyes. His own eyes widened. “Tifa…!” The female leader of Avalanche glared at Sephiroth as she tightened her grip on Masamune. Sephiroth let out a dark laugh as he gripped the blade that protruded from his chest.

Tifa jumped back as Sephiroth turned around and pulled his sword out of his back. “Fool.” He gasped threateningly. He rushed at Tifa and she quickly stepped aside. However, Masamune’s long blade reached her, slicing at her chest.

“No!” Cloud forced himself to his feet as Tifa was sent rolling to the other side of the throne room.

Sephiroth stared down at the wounded woman as she struggled to her feet, holding her chest. Blood slowly seeped through her tunic from the long gash made by Masamune.  
Cloud growled and tried to stand only to see Sephiroth kick Tifa down as if she were an inanimate object. The rebel leader groaned loudly as the gash stung. Again the False King approached Tifa and lifted Masamune.

Cloud ignored the pain in his body and rushed at Sephiroth, shoving him away from Tifa. The False King skidded to a halt and smirked.

The prince reached for his sword, which had been lying close to where Tifa had been thrown. He placed a hand on the sword and his other hand on Tifa’s forehead. She groaned again and he sighed in relief then stood up to face Sephiroth once again.

“You still believe you can possible match me?” The False King stared down at his nemesis and pointed the tip of Masamune at the prince’s forehead.  
Cloud kept his glare on Sephiroth as got upright to his feat again, the sword poised for combat. The king of Midgar only smirked at how worn the young prince was. Even the rebel leader was no longer in any condition to fight it seems.

Tifa could hear voices. One she was familiar with and the other… She winced and opened her eyes; her vision was slightly blurred and her mind was disoriented. She could barely see Cloud standing in front of her with his sword raised.

Slowly her vision and hearing recovered and she was able to make out the situation. Cloud was worn and torn, but he remained strong as he stood against Sephiroth. The False King only continued to smirk as Tifa struggled to her feet.  
Cloud gasped when he noticed her standing again but slowly. “Tifa, stay back now.” He said, keeping his eyes on Sephiroth. The rebel leader shook her head in protest and placed a hand on the gash caused by Masamune. “I am fine Cloud…” She groaned, “I can still fight if I have to.” The prince shook his head, still not taking his eyes off his opponent. “It’s too dangerous now. Please head back now.”

Tifa shook her head and stood firmly at his side. “I won’t leave.” Her voice was strong and sure.

Cloud felt his chest tighten; he did not want to lose her. Despite all that he had lost, Tifa had always been his cherished one. The moment they had come together it made him see a bit clearer. Yes he still missed is former beloved and Zack, and Aerith as well but the moment he held Tifa he began to see what he might be leaving behind. He had made his decision.

Sephiroth stared at his two young opponents and kept his blade poised. Tifa lifted her fists, ready for another fight and Cloud kept his sword up, however he was worried about Tifa’s choice to fight beside him. He did not want to risk losing her like he lost everybody else, but Tifa was strong and determined and could be stubborn once she made a decision. “I will be fine, Cloud. I can still fight,” Tifa reassured him but Cloud still felt reluctant to allow her battle Sephiroth. However there was no time to argue about it.

Sephiroth suddenly leapt out of their reach as a single black wing sprouted from his back.

As Sephiroth hovered over Nibelheim’s prince and his companion, he pointed Masamune at them again and swooped down at his foes. Cloud and Tifa exchanged determined expressions as they faced the False King’s assult. Fists and sword raised once again, this time in unison as Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart charged forward at Sephiroth once more. 

* * *

 

The moment Sephiroth fell to his knees and fled, Nibelheim’s fate was sealed; Clud Strife had won back his throne from Midgar and its False King.

Tifa stepped beside him, glancing at the new and rightful king to the throne. “We did it.” She said, knowing that was the only thing on her mind—and everybody else’s mind as well—at the moment. Cloud looked at her and lifted a gentle hand to move a stray strand of hair from her face. “You were there for me like always, Tifa. I have you to thank for this,” The new king confessed, holding her hands in his larger ones.

After what seemed like an eternity, their eyes connected. It felt like too long since they had gazed at each other like this, and even longer since they touched.

Despite Sephiroth’s escape it had marked Midgar losing its hold over Nibelheim, freeing the people the Strife royal family ruled over. Cloud could feel pride swell is his chest as he stood on the balcony, watching as the people of Nibelheim took bold steps out of their shelters to look up upon the palace as Midgar’s army retreated into the distance, returning to their own land, away from Cloud’s kingdom. Though it may not be over as long as Sephiroth lived. But for now, it was time for celebration; the prince—now the king—was alive and had returned to rule.

“Cloud?” Tifa asked in a low tone.

“Hm?”

“Do you…still wish to leave Nibelheim?”

“I have thought about it… It took a while for me to decide.”

Cloud took a deep breath before he continued on to tell her his decision. “I decided to stay here, rule and watch over Nibelheim.”

Tifa smiled widely. “That’s…wonderful! But is that really your own decision?” Cloud chuckled and stroked her hair as he held her. “It _is_ my decision Tifa; I want to stay here. And…I know I will get by with you by my side, _General Lockhart_.”  
It brought joy to Tifa’s heart that Cloud had finally felt right somewhere, and upon hearing the title he gave her, she blushed. Not too long ago Cloud had decided she would be best as general of Nibelheim’s soldiers, with Avalanche as the kingdom’s special protectors. It made the men feel flattered and more than eager to get into their new roles.

Underneath her rejoicing her heart, Tifa still felt…incomplete. She knew that all was right again but she still hated herself for making love to Cloud while his heart was elsewhere. But she did not regret what she felt for him. Still, she felt that she had so much to learn as well and she needed to start there.

Within the next several weeks while Nibelheim began recovering with Cloud ruling and guiding the people back to their feet once again. Tifa was now known as the king’s general and most trusted friend. She continued to lead Avalanche as well as the other soldiers of the kingdom. She proved to be an efficient leader and soldier. And more than anything, King Cloud liked having her by his side at all times. Many could probably see the general was more than just a special soldier to the king. And they were right in a way.

Cloud had approached her and as usual she was willing to listen. It concerned her when Cloud seemed shaky and nervous. “Tifa… Perhaps now may not be a good time but…” The young king blushed as he moved closer to his dear friend and general. “I…wish for you to be my queen. If you will have me.”

The proposal had shocked her to the core. It felt pleasant but at the same time, she knew she could not accept. Not yet.

“I’m sorry, Cloud. I cannot. I want to but…it does not feel right at the moment,” Tifa said, pressing her forehead to the king’s chest. He understood but at the same time it made him dread what she might say next. “Tifa I swear to you I do not regret what happened between us. I know it’s time I moved on, and I want to move on with you.” He prayed that she could see that he was honest and meant every word he said to her. Tifa nodded and stepped back. “I know Cloud. But I still don’t feel right about it, about myself. Perhaps I should be the one to wander for a bit.” The words made the king freeze; Tifa planned on leaving? Then what would become of him.  
Sensing his distress, she kissed his lips gently before explaining, “I want to be sure of the choices I would make. You managed to pull through, now it is my turn. I plan on finding Master Zangan, continue my training until I have fully learned everything he has to teach me. And then…I _will_ come back, and if you would still have me I would…be honored to remain by your side as your queen.”

Cloud’s heart grew lighter but he still felt the pang in his chest at the thought of their separation. But he had made his choice and he would no longer doubt himself; he would wait for Tifa until she too had learned to make decisions for herself and until the day she returned.

From that moment on Tifa and Cloud parted ways, knowing they would reunite once again someday soon. For now Cloud remained in his kingdom, restoring it to its former glory and riches the way his mother and father had always ruled.   
Avalanche remained faithful to the king, knowing they owed their friendship to him and to Tifa. Vincent had taken his place beside Cloud until Tifa’s return, for which the young king was grateful; Vincent was a wise advisor and confidant, a man he could trust with his secret thoughts at times.

About two or three years had passed since the departure of General Lockhart. Cloud still remained hopeful she would return soon.  
It was in that moment that stranger approached the palace gates. The guards were cautious as the hooded one entered palace grounds. Like always, Avalanche was beside Cloud but the stranger said not a word and instead took of their hood to reveal familiar wine-colored eyes.

Cloud’s heart stopped for a moment before beating again and even faster than before. Before his very eyes was Tifa.

She was as beautiful as he remembered but the aura about her felt different, stronger. Again like the first time they became one, neither were sure who moved first but soon they were in each other’s arms, embracing and rejoicing their reunion.  
Barret and Cid hollered out the return of their general and Vincent bowed at the king and his future queen in respect, a small smile seeming to creep onto his features.

With the return of General Lockhart, the king now had his queen by his side and his choice could not have been better when Tifa proved to be well-suited to the role and at the same time she remained leader of the army, being the first female soldier.

From there, their life truly began.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

 

“Majesty?”

Cloud snapped out of his daydream and turned to see a soldier waiting to be noticed. “I beg your pardon sire, but…we have visitors,” The soldier reported. King Strife nodded and dismissed the man who saluted before returning to his post.  
Tifa moved to stand beside her king, touching his hand. “They have come far.” She said to him, staring into the distance from the balcony they both stood on. Cloud nodded and crossed his arms, waiting for any more news.

“We will wait until the arrival. Tell the men to be ready upon the arrival.” Cloud said. Tifa was once again general and nodded, “Yes my king.” Her husband took her hand and kissed it before he let her off to her duties. 

* * *

 

Lightning ignored the groaning and grunting of the others behind her as she followed the wolf. The beast ran onward as if driven by something.

Noctis was unsure as to why Lightning was following an ordinary wolf but if he learned at least one thing it was that Queen Farron had a sixth sense. The prince glanced at Fang and Vanille who were trying to keep up with their queen while Serah forced herself to run faster until she was able to clutch her sister’s hand only to be pulled along, though she did not mind.  
Whatever was pulling Lightning towards the wolf it may mean something, given the determined look in the young queen’s eyes and her companions. For now they would follow where the beast was leading them as they continued to follow their queen to the very end of the world.

At the horizon, the companions could see the looming mountain and green fields that stretched on until a familiar sight caught their eye. The Kingdom by the Mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends the Reminisce Saga! The story will be focusing and moving forward with the main storyline once again!


	34. Videri Luxeria

The grey wolf an up to the side of a cliff that seemed to connect to Nibelheim’s walls. As the beast hopped up each ledge, Fang growled. “Where is he taking us? The gate was there!”

Lightning glanced at her general before looking  at where she should be going. “I would think you’d understand animals, Fang. Are you not a huntress?”  
Fang scoffed at the remark. “That wolf had nothing to say! In fact that is a compliment to the _prince_ you have brought along with us.” At her words, Noctis glared at the wild woman but let it go for now. He was in no mood to argue with the huntress, especially not while they were climbing.

Serah grunted as she pulled herself up before turning to assist Vanille. Lightning glanced at them once in a while to ensure their safety before she continued on her own climb. Noctis climbed with ease in his wolf guise. He merely moved in the same way the grey wolf did.

Their beast-guide glanced back at the humans and beast-man before turning around to continue up the cliff.

The young queen watched the wolf as it continued to lead them up the cliff, only pausing a few moments to make sure they were following just as it wanted. She knew the others would want an explanation from her for wanting to follow a wild animal, but she did not need to say anything now. Not yet. Lightning turned to her younger sister and pulled her up along beside her. Serah smiled in thanks and went ahead of her sister, treading carefully.

Lightning kept close to her, followed by Vanille and then Fang with Noctis lagging behind slightly.

The climb felt as if it took forever but soon they found themselves on the top with the wolf now heading down a short slope. Fang groaned in irritation but Lightning said nothing as she continued to follow the animal’s lead. Serah stumbled slightly but got to her feet and followed her sister, accidentally bumping into Lightning’s backside before the young queen side and took Serah’s hand again and merely pulled her along.  
Noctis hopped over Fang and Vanille and trotted down until he was behind the sisters. Serah glanced at him before looking at her sister’s back, contemplating. Before long, the younger Farron moved to stand in front of her sibling. The queen did not protest and kept her hands on Serah’s shoulders, making sure her younger sister did not slip.

Noctis walked behind the queen, still remaining in his wolf body. He stared at her form as she moved down the slope with her sister in front.

Lightning could feel the black wolf’s breath on her neck, making her feel slightly uncomfortable but she was unwilling to admit that. She focused her attention on their guide as it glanced at them for a second and turned its head forward again.  
Soon they were inside of Nibelheim; though the entrance was rather unorthodox, it at least got them inside past the gates.

“So this is Nibelheim? Surprising from a kingdom with mountains standing right behind it.” Fang commented, looking around with Vanille. The handmaiden seemed easily impressed with how Nibelheim looked; she remembered years ago when people had said Nibelheim had been turned to ruins, and now it was as beautiful as everyone described or perhaps even better than before. This was her first time seeing the kingdom for herself and it was lovelier than she imagined.

Lightning looked at the grey wolf who merely sat down on its haunches, staring at them. She knelt in front of the animal and stroked its head. “Go home.” She ordered gently. The wolf stood up again and ran off. The queen took off after it once again. Serah was right behind her followed by Noctis, Fang, and Vanille. “Where is he taking us now?” The huntress complained, huffing from all the running and chasing they had to do.

The wolf raced down the streets of Nibelheim, up to the large gates of the palace, much to the surprise of Lightning’s companions. Oddly, the guards at the gates allowed them all entry with the grey wolf rushing in first.

Lightning slowed to a walk and nodded at the Nibelheim guards. They bowed their heads at her but stiffened at the sight of the black wolf before they calmed themselves. “Mind telling us what you know, Highness?” Fang inquired, tapping Lightning’s shoulder. The young queen spared her and the others a glance. “Just remain silent until then. You will see.” Lightning then stepped forward into the palace with the guards at the door opening it for her and he others.  
Noctis snorted at Lightning’s riddles but she got them into Nibelheim by following the grey wolf… Serah pat the side of his neck before she moved on ahead of the others to join Lightning’s side once more.

“Welcome Lady Farron,” A deep voice greeted the guests. Lightning stared at the man cloaked in red, his long black hair flowing down his back. “I assume your king is expecting me.” Lightning stated, gesturing at the door the man stood in front of. He nodded and stepped aside, “He and the queen are waiting.”

Lightning moved towards the door and looked at the man. “Thank Vincent.” She then turned to the doors to the throne room and pushed them open.  
Vincent watched as Queen Farron and her companions carefully stepped in, slightly cautious. Though it seemed only Lightning knew and understood the workings of this meeting. Vincent eyed the large black wolf until its tail disappeared into the throne room.

Behind the companions, the doors shut themselves, making Fang jump and reach for her javelin only to be stopped by Lightning shaking her head. Lightning stepped forward towards the empty throne in front of her. “I know you’re there. I assume you have received my message.”

As soon as the words left her lips, Lord Strife stepped out of the corner and approached his throne. “It’s been a long time, Queen Farron.” He greeted. His eyes roamed on the young queen, taking in how much she had grown since he and Tifa last saw her.  
Cloud seated himself and was soon followed by Tifa who too emerged from the shadows. She sat on her own throne beside her king’s. “Lightning. It’s good to see you again; you’re much taller than when we last met.”

Lightning approached the steps in front of the two thrones and bowed in greeting like any noble would in the face of royalty.

Noctis watched then suddenly the grey wolf stepped out of the corner to sit beside Cloud’s throne. The beast sorted and laid on its belly, letting its tongue dangle from the side of its jaw.  
“That thing!” Fang said, glaring daggers at the wolf. Cloud chuckled and stroked the wolf’s head. “You have met Fenrir I see. I sent him to look for you,” He explained while scratching the wolf behind his ears. Fenrir  lifted a leg to scratch himself. “So that was why Lightning seemed to know what to do.” Fang commented, staring at Fenrir.

“I am sure you want to discuss the current events, but for now just rest for a while. You all came so far.” Tifa said, standing from her throne.  
Lightning looked ready to protest but Serah answered for her, “Thank you Lady Strife. We will settle for a while if that is fine with you. Besides I do believe my sister needs her rest.”  
The queen of Bodhum glared at her sibling but Serah ignored her. Tifa nodded. “Of course. Vincent will show you all to your quarters. And…” She looked at the black wolf.

“Apologies. Cloud and Tifa, this is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. He has accompanied us,” Lightning said, gesturing to the large black wolf.

At first the king and queen of Nibelheim exchanged shocked expressions before they regained their composure. Cloud clasped his hands together as he leaned forward on his throne. “We have heard that the prince of Lucis had vanished, it seems you had been the one who discovered what truly happened to him.”  
Noctis glared at him, feeling that he was being judged but Lightning glanced at him and he immediately stood down, still disliking the way Tifa and Cloud looked at him. At least it seemed judgmental in his mind.

“You are all free to wander as you like. Please make yourselves at home,” Queen Strife announced as Cloud got up from his throne and headed for the door. Lightning and her party remained in place until Vincent stepped in, announcing that he would show them to their quarters. 

* * *

 Out of his wolf guise, Noctis wandered the halls of Nibelheim’s palace.

He had heard of how lovely the halls were but he never expected it to be this grand. It almost reminded him of home and of Bodhum’s palace. He had heard the stories of when this very kingdom had been burned almost to the ground and left in ruins; amazing how much they had managed to restore after the tyranny of Sephiroth had ended.  
Noctis looked around, unsure of how to entertain himself. All he could do was wander, and even the library did not tempt him to read anything. His mind then recalled Lightning’s favorite book. He knew she still had it with her at this very moment.

Where _was_ Lightning at the moment?

He felt the urge, the need to seek her out right now. He was unsure why but Lightning was currently the only thing on his mind. He was soon seeking her out, trying to catch a whiff of her scent. It seems that Lightning might either be avoiding him or she merely did not wish for company. Whatever the reason, Noctis was ready to disrupt whatever peace she wanted to herself. His urge to see her was even greather, and whether he liked it or not, he was going to satisfy that need.

When at last he caught her scent, he followed the invisible trail. It led him outside to the gardens of the palace. For some reason he felt like he should have known.

For a while he traversed the maze of flowers and well-cared for plants until Lightning’s scent grew stronger, a signal that he was very close now.  
Noctis went on until he found the queen, standing amongst the roses. Silently as he could, he approached. Before she even spoke, Noctis knew she sensed his presence there. “What brings you out here?” She asked, her gaze remaining on the roses. Noctis moved closer to her, feeling utterly drawn in towards her despite his promise to himself not to do so.

Lightning eyed him warily but ignored his approaches. “I should ask you why you are here alone,” Noctis said, leaning over her shoulder as if to take in the rose’s scent. Instead he pressed his nose into the side of Lightning’s head, causing the young queen to tense up. “I merely wished to have some fresh air…think.” She said, nudging herself away from the prince.

Defiant as always, that Lightning… Noctis sighed but remained close by to watch her. His gaze wandered to every part of her body. Her arms were strong with firm muscles underneath the smooth skin. Her face; heart-shaped with strawberry-blonde hair that seemed the color of pink fell over her right eye while the rest fell onto her left shoulder. Her figure fit yet slender; evidence that she fought with both strength and speed. Her eyes, cold yet knowledgeable and calculating for a woman her age; she held herself with dignity and pride that no other queen ever had.  
She was a warrior, a woman of great caliber and her spirit was strong as well despite the many challenges that obstructed her path all those times he had seen her encounter a dilemma.

Lightning felt his eyes on her and felt an odd tingle run down her body. Whether it was a shudder or a shiver, she was not certain. But she did not like how he kept staring as if she did not notice; with how intense his gaze was he was not at all subtle or discreet.

Noctis moved towards her until his chest nearly touched her back. He reached out to pluck one of the roses from its bush, pricking his finger on its thorn. Lightning sighed at him when a drop of blood fell from his finger. She placed a hand on the cut and a faint white glow appeared and then was gone as soon as he came. She moved her hand away and the cut was healed.  
The prince smirked lightly and stared at the rose, twirling it carefully between his fingers. “Just like the rose…” He mused, trailing off. Lightning raised an eyebrow at him, puzzled. Noctis turned his gaze back to her, still twirling the rose. “Just like a rose with thorns; beautiful, strong, yet fierce and can do harm. But at the same time…gentle and healing…”

“I assume you have finally lost your sanity,” Lightning commented, eyeing the prince carefully. Noctis snapped the rose’s stem and placed it on the front of Lightning’s tunic. He then left her with a long stroke on her chin as he left her alone.

Lightning stood there, bewildered by his odd behavior. She looked down at the rose pinned to her tunic by its thorn and pulled it off. She stared at it for a moment before sighing in defeat; no use trying to understand that prince.  
The rose seemed to glare at Lightning with its crimson petals, though the queen felt as if she related to it in a way. She glanced towards where Noctis had retreated and carefully twirled the rose between her fingers like he had a few moments ago.

 

 

_-XIII-_

Lightning was now certain that Noctis may be shadowing her. For a while she ignored him as he did not seem to be a bother to her. But now it seems he was bent of getting something from her. Though irritating, it struck Lightning as odd that he would be trailing after her when he had been hellbent on staying away from her.  
It did not matter what he decided to do with his life, that much Lightning told him. However she was not sure it should matter when he seemed to stalk her every move, whether it be too close or far in a corner.

Noctis remained in Lightning’s shadow half the time like a lovelorn boy who remained behind every tree just to catch a glimpse of a woman he had spotted from a distance.

He never thought he would have that sort of feeling again, but with Lightning it felt even more than some young boy’s infatuation. He would follow her every step and sometimes watch from the distance she would not bother looking into. Lightning hardly seemed to remain in one place; she moved from the garden to the main halls to the dining hall.  
It was somewhat of a hassle following her due to her restlessness and inability to remain in one place long enough. Always it seemed his opportunities are short and limited.

Lightning rubbed her temples, growing more irritated at the prince’s seemingly constant presence. Just what did he intend to accomplish?

Of course Noctis had no intention of telling her what he wanted, unless she somehow came to understand him. He had no doubt that she may catch on and even she were to refuse his advances he knew he was in too deep to turn back now. Though he swore never again to act on such primal instincts he all but ran out of ways to avoid it.  
For too long he did remain so close to the young queen, but now his mind and body wanted more than just the sight and sound of her. Lightning was none the wiser of his intentions but a part of him wished she would catch on; she was a sharp woman though he had no doubt she would at least notice his behavior as he had no intention of hiding it from her.

In the past he would have beaten himself to death before he would even feel desire for Lightning but now he could no longer resist. Since the beginning she had been the only woman who dared made contact with, argue with, and point a sword him in such a way despite his actions towards her. It both infuriated and intrigued him, and soon it made him _want_ her, _desire_ her.

When did this desire, this hunger for the young monarch begin? This was perhaps the hundredth time he asked himself this. Was it during their spar? The moment of meditation? Or had it been there long before?

Whatever the answer was, the now was what he was most focused on. And the queen herself was his goal. Goal to what? And to what end? Did it matter? Should it matter? Noctis tried removing the thoughts from his head; it did not matter. He will regret his decisions later but for now he would remain focused on the task at hand.  
He knew the others may not approve of his behavior, especially Fang, ever the loyal and diligent general. Fang guarded Lightning like the huntress she was but even she would not be able to stand in his way, and it was Lightning’s decision alone to confront him. The queen may be ill but that did not mean she could not make her own moves against him that was much was certain considering how well she fought and handled a blade.

This time his quarry was in the palace’s training grounds. He watched her carefully as she summoned her blade and it materialized in her hand.  
Lightning was still aware of his presence and sighed. She lifted a fist and within an instant she turned, unleashing a full thunder spell which Noctis barely dodged.  
The prince glanced at the wall he had been leaning against, now seeing that it had a scorch mark from the magic thrown at him by the queen.

He could not help but smirk, feeling strangely attracted to her all the more. “You do know it is offensive to attack someone with magic when they are unprepared,” He said as he waltzed closer to her.

Lightning glared at him, her hand still ready with magic. “You were not unprepared; if you had been then you would not have been able to dodge that, so this does not count as an offense.”  
“You are too cold. Why not find a way to warm yourself?” Noctis said as he circled the queen, noticing that she was doing the same but not for the same reason as he was. “I don’t need any ‘warming’ Prince. If you wish to do so yourself then find a brothel,” Lightning growled, growing impatient. She had expected to be left alone in order for her to think, be left to her thoughts that weighed heavily on her mind. But the prince’s presence was no help; in fact he hindered her thoughts more than she could tolerate.

“Must you shadow my every step? Leave me be.” She ordered sternly, not at all amused with his shenanigans. It was unnerving.  
Despite her harsh response to him the prince only felt more encouraged. Why was that? Perhaps it was the fact that he had not had a woman for a long time? Or perhaps Lightning Farron was the only woman who disliked attention, preferring to back-talk rather than simple accept others’ company… Even in the past, Noctis’ deceased former beloved had enjoyed his attention despite the fact that it was all merely an act to get close to him. But now before him was a woman—a goddess—who only wished to have the peace he was interrupting.

Her defiance was what made him want her more. The more she defied him, the more he could feel himself fall into a deeper abyss of desire.

Noctis stopped circling her for a moment and placed a hand under her chin. “I believe you and I have something we need to finish.” Lightning raised an eyebrow at him until he summoned his own blade. Her eyes narrowed and she drew away. She pointed her sword at him, suddenly apprehensive. “What do you think you’re doing?” She snarled her stance was defensive.

“I believe you owe me a much better sparring session,” The prince repeated, giving his sword a few swings for good measure.

Bodhum’s queen was not at all intimidated. She readied her blade and continued to glare. Noctis smirked and lifted a hand in good gesture. “Don’t worry; I am not planning to kill you.” Lightning’s eyes held no amusement. “Is that meant to be a jest?”  
The prince chuckled in amusement. “I am not jesting. I merely want to see how much you know about sword combat. That is if you are in the mood to do so…” Lightning scowled at him. “And if I do not wish to give you the satisfaction…?”

“As I said, I am not jesting,” Noctis said again.

“And I would appreciate it if you leave me be!”

“Now why would I leave such a woman of your caliber by herself?”

“Just…leave me be! And I have no intention to spar with you.”

Lightning stormed away, clearly at her limit. Noctis was not done with her however. He intended to prance around her until… Until what? He had no idea what he was after but he was certain he wanted to continue dancing around the young queen until whatever it was he wanted happened.  
He watched as the queen left him there by himself, and after a moment he went after her once again only later to find out she was no longer in the palace.

He’d stropped a servant, asking if she had seen Queen Farron. The woman had said she saw the young queen head to the stables and leave with her horse.

Noctis sighed. It seemed that Lightning was intent on avoiding his presence for a while, and as much as he was tempted to chase her in his wolf body he decided to allow her some space before he continued to torment her again.  
Why was he doing this? He was not sure, but he felt he _needed_ to and he could not resist the urge, the need and desire to come close to Lightning. Not anymore. It had been difficult for him to swallow this thought but he had time to think and avoiding it as no longer an option. He was a man after all. 

* * *

 Lightning kicked Odin’s sides, making the stallion sprint forward. Odin snorted, sensing his master’s odd behavior.

The young queen sighed and allowed the horse to slow down. Odin turned his head slightly to look at her. “I’m sorry Odin. My mind was elsewhere,” Lightning sighed to her stallion, gripping the reins as if afraid to let go. Perhaps she was afraid to let go; not of the reins, but her control. Her chest was beginning to constrict again. She could only hold back the pain for so long like she had for years now. Odin snorted earning a stroke on the neck from his master.

The prince was irritating her more than usual. Before he would constantly glare and threaten her but now he was tailing her like a lost animal and he expects her to know what was on his mind.

Odin snorted again and began to trot. He knew when his queen was upset, and when she was upset she needed the speed in order to calm her mind. If it was not harsh training, it was the need for unparalleled speed that calmed her.  
Lightning felt her stallion pick up speed and she took a calming breath. However her mind was still flowing with the prince’s odd actions. She still felt annoyed at him but if he wished to provoke her, she was not going to give him the satisfaction.

Again her chest pained. Lightning lifted a hand and clutched tightly at her chest. She groaned, causing Odin to speed up. The stallion knew her so well, even sometimes more than she knew herself. The young monarch growled as she held onto the reins tightly.

Her stress was making her irritable and therefore causing her heart to pain under the stress. She had been under stress before but she always managed to calm and catch herself before it caused her misery, but it seems the prince was bringing out the worst in her. What did he want? Why was he doing this? What would he gain from causing her grief like this? Then again he always blamed the world for the loss he had from three years ago.

Odin began galloping before he went into a full sprint, leaving dirt flying from under his hooves. Lightning coughed a bit and cleared her throat. She knew she had to return inside soon, but how to confront the prince?  
Perhaps it was best she keep a distance away from him for now. It was all she could think of for now as she did not want to have to deal with the prince lest she caused her illness to strike at her again when she promised Serah to be a little bit more careful in the future; though there were guarantees, Lightning knew she should at least avoid it when it was possible to do so. But with the prince around her it was impossible.

What was his reason for acting so childish? The fool was going to be the death of her!

“Odin, take us back!” Lightning ordered. The stallion slowed to a trot once again and turned around, bringing them back to the stables.  
The young queen was panting slightly, still clutching a hand to her chest. She cursed, remembering she had run out of the elixir she had before. However it would have not made a difference either way. The elixir had helped with fighting back the pain, but it could only do so much for a while.

Lightning dismounted her stallion and stroked his neck before returning inside the palace.

The pain in her heart was beginning to settle now, and for that she was relieved. Lightning exhaled slowly as she walked on, heading to the library where she had placed her favorite book for the meantime. It would be nice to get back to reading _Fabula Nova Crystallis_ once again. It has been a while and she could make do with some peaceful reading.

As she entered the library, she froze in mid-step upon seeing Noctis sitting on a chair, reading her desired book. She glared at him and shut the doors of the library behind her, purposely making a loud sound that may have made the unwary jump. Noctis looked up upon hearing the sound. Seeing Lightning, he smirked lightly and closed the book, leaving it on the table.

Lightning approached him, not at all pleased at his presence. “Why are you here?” She said before Noctis had the chance to say a word.  
Despite her cold attitude he merely smiled. “Is it wrong that I wished to merely read a book?” Lightning glared as she moved around him and grabbed her book off the table. “If there is nothing else you intend to do or say, you may leave alone,” Lightning said in response, taking a seat on the chair Noctis had been on a moment ago.

The prince chuckled as he watched her. She did not look pleased at all despite how focused she was on the pages of her book.

She glanced at him over her book but she ignored him. She did not intend on letting him have the pleasure of more teasing and seeing her react to them.  
Noctis raised an eyebrow, not liking that he was being ignored by her. He moved around to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, to which Lightning tensed but continued to ignore him. Whatever he was trying to do, she was not going to react to him.

The prince smirked as he began moving his fingers, massaging the queen’s tense shoulders. Lightning blinked, caught off by the unexpected action.

Noctis stared down her neck as he rubbed her shoulders. He added more pressure to it though it seems Lightning was resisting. This must be that infamous frozen heart of hers that many men encounter when trying to woo the young untouched queen.  
He knew he had come much farther than others, however the queen seemed to be oblivious to his intentions. It gave him a tinge of hope that he may have a chance to come even closer to her. He was certain she may still be sore at him for his terrible treatment of her, but he intended to change her mind about him. It was intent on doing so.

Lightning tried to ignore the skillful hands rubbing at her shoulders and concentrate on her book.

 Noctis stared at the pages over her shoulders, hoping to get a reaction. The queen gave him no such pleasure. She was indeed a complicated person to deal with.  
“You feel…tense. Something bothering you?” Noctis said, attempting to bring words out of her. Lightning glared at the pages before turning them. What did he want from her? She glanced at him and sighed in frustration. “For one, _you_ are bothering me. I would appreciate it if you took your hands off me.”

“And why would I do that?” Noctis teased her.

“Because if you don’t, I will break your wrist so that you may never be able to use it again.”

“Such violence from a beauty such as yourself.”

“Have you taken leave of your senses?”

“Considering how close I am to you, it is possible.”

“You are the picture of insanity.”

Noctis smirked and pressed his nose against her hair. The smell of sweet peaches and roses, and a sort of feminine musk… A smell unique to Lightning. It was something new he had learned about her again, and he would be keeping that in mind. “You hurt my feelings, Lightning. I may be an insensitive bastard, but I am still a gentleman at heart. Do you wish for a demonstration?” He sniffed her hair again. The queen growled at his actions. “Stop doing that,” Lightning said, leaning away from him. It was bad enough that the prince was in her personal space, but to have him lay his hands on her in such a way was all too much.

“Take your snout off my head, Prince!”

“I cannot help that your scent is captivating.”

Lightning growled again and stood up, shutting her book loudly. She glowered at the prince while he kept himself pressed up against her. “The more you resist, the harder I will make it for you…” Noctis said with a smirk. He moved his hands down her shoulders to her arms, hoping to keep her in place. The young queen glared, shaking his hands off her. “Unless you want the bones in your body broken, I suggest you leave me.”

Noctis chuckled. “I’m afraid I would not be able to comply with that order, _my queen_.”

The way he said those words sent shivers down her spine but she did her best to rein the sensation in. He was not going to reduce her to a simple houri graveling at his feet. She continued to glare daggers at him and turned away, placing a hand over her chest, trying to breathe in and out normally. Noctis frowned at this and his smirk left his face.  
Had he said something wrong? Was he too forward? Did he pressure her? Perhaps he was, but even if that was so he did not wish to stop pursuing the icy queen of Bodhum, the queen who stood among the roses as if she were one of them, the queen who feared nothing but had a secret side that she hid away from others.

He grabbed her shoulders in a gentle hold. He turned her around slowly to face him and stared into her eyes. They were cold but sincere, and warm in a way; but that was all fading fast. The more Lightning seemed to struggle with the physical pain within her, the more the dangerous spark in her eyes that she was known for, left her.  
Finally he released her upon seeing her apparent confusion and frustration. Perhaps he did not make himself clear enough that Lightning thought he was not serious and was merely trying to irritate her to death. He could not have that now, could he?

Noctis stepped back a bit and took Lightning’s hand in his, slowly prying it away from her chest. The two monarchs stared each other down until the prince pressed his lips to Lightning’s knuckles. The queen’s eyes widened slightly, sudden realization flashing in her electric-blue irises.  
“Just so you know I am serious, my queen. I apologize for my overly-forward behavior, but I don’t intend to stop.” With those last words, Noctis let go of her hand, slowly, then stepped away and turned, leaving the library.

Lightning stared at her hand in disbelief. She clenched the hand he kissed into a fist and resisted the urge to smash the nearest reading table into pieces. She sat back down on the chair and unbuttoned her tunic, feeling at her chest. Her heart was racing but it was always aching badly. Breathing was becoming difficult but it was still bearable.

What in the world was that lunatic of a prince thinking? He had said he was not jesting at all yet Lightning could only feel her head spin if nothing else.

Reading seemed to be out of the question now. She grabbed her book and left the library, hoping to just remain in her chest chambers for the rest of the evening.  
It would be best if she remained clear from Noctis. The man was _certainly_ going to be the death of her. Whether it be a good or bad, she did not wish to explore further. 

* * *

 

The moment dinner arrived, Lightning’s company were ready to feast, however their queen and leader was not present at the table in the dining hall.

“Where is she?” Fang questioned, crossing her arms impatiently. Vanille and Serah looked around worriedly, knowing the queen had a healthy appetite and for her to miss on dinner or at least attend for a moment to take her plate to her room was unusual.  
Within that moment Cloud and Tifa arrived at the table, noticing the expressions on the guests’ face. “Is something the matter?” Tifa asked. She then realized someone was absent. Cloud noticed as well when he glanced at his queen.

Noctis frowned, wondering if he had scared Lightning off but that was unlikely as the young queen feared almost nothing.  
“I’ll look for her,” He offered and began heading off. Fang glared at his back, not trusting that the prince would be able to bring Lightning out peacefully, or he may be intending to pick a fight with her. Serah noticed the huntress’ expression and shook her head, signaling for the general to stand down. Fang reluctantly complied and remained in the dining hall.

 

 

_-XIII-_

Noctis found himself in front of Lightning’s door. He raised his fist and knocked, but received no response. He frowned and the worst case scenario entered his mind; did she collapse, or worse? Again he knocked on the door, hoping she would answer this time.  
When he heard the door open he stepped inside, much to Lightning’s distaste. “If you had planning on barging in then you should not had bothered with knocking,” She stated, glaring at him.

Noctis looked at her carefully, searching for any signs of having been recently attacked by her illness. When she showed no signs, he sighed. “Your sister and companions are waiting for you in the dining hall.” Lightning leaned against the nearest wall. “Tell them I won’t be attending dinner.” She gave him an expression that clearly said she did not want to see him. The prince frowned at her. “Do you have a bone to pick?” He challenged.

The young queen moved away from the wall, her glare becoming icier. “Yes I do. I don’t want you here, so leave and attend dinner.”  
“Why? Did I offend you?” He said with a growl in his tone. What needed to be done to please this woman? “You offend me by not leaving me alone,” She glowered back at him, making the prince glare back at her in return.

“You are a difficult woman to please.”

“I do not want to be pleased; I want to be left alone.”

“Are you such truly a loner or is it a part of the charm you use on people?”

“Are you insane?”

“For you perhaps.”

Lightning just about wanted to throw him out of her room in that instant. Noctis continued to look at her but he took a step back and circled her slowly.  
His movements reminded her of the predator he was able to turn into. She still did not shrink back from him, not fearing whatever he wanted to do to her. Lightning knew she was capable of bringing an opponent to their knees if needed be. But as of the moment, Noctis seemed slightly uncertain with what to do. He only circled and seemed to think of one idea before coming up with another. He made no sudden moves but Lightning began circling him as well.

Noctis smirked at her actions; it was a better reaction than he had hoped.

He moved carefully, aware that she was observing his movements carefully. He moved quickly and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him until her chest was pressed against his.  
Lightning was anything but pleased with this. She pushed him back but he merely followed her, keeping himself pressed to her. She continued to resist until she realized their faces were close to one another—too close.

Lightning jumped back, forcing Noctis to let go, much to his dismay. He stared at his hands, wondering what he kept doing wrong. “Will you at least allow me to bring you something if you don’t wish to join us?” He said finally, making a gesture. She narrowed her eyes and sighed in defeat, “Fine then… But nothing else.” She turned away from him and headed to the window to stare at the view outside.

Despite himself, Noctis grinned and ran out the door and returned to the dining hall. Vanille, Fang, and Serah’s eyebrows raised at his actions while Tifa seemed rather amused; the prince was obviously taking a platter to Queen Farron though he did not seem to notice the happy boyish expression on his face. However Fang did not seem the least bit pleased; the huntress had great respect for her queen due to their childhood bond which had formed when training under the formal general, Amodar. Fang would be the first the place doubt in someone attempting to get on the good side of the queen, and now seeing the prince of Lucis doing something as chivalrous as bringing her a plate to her room for her was out of the ordinary.

Serah noticed the huntress’ expression and gave her a reassuring nod. Vanille seemed to be rather over the moon at the improvement in the prince’s demeanor towards Lightning. It was a rather welcoming change from where they had started.

Noctis ignored the looks he was receiving from everyone else in the room and proceeded to return to Lightning’s room. For now he was content with just small improvements he had made—oddly he was enjoying this little game of cat-and-dog—with Lightning.

He rushed back to Lightning’s door and pushed it open with a shoulder, nearly stumbling and falling when Lightning opened the door herself.  
She stared at him, seeing the platter in his hands. She did not even realize that she was even hungry at all. She had so much on her mind she could hardly recall if she even rested well or ate at all. It had not been important. Yet here Noctis was, offering her a platter? It was nothing she wished for nor did she expect it.

Noctis cleared his throat and placed the platter on the table in the room. He turned his attention back to Lightning after doing so.

The pair stared each other down, but Noctis felt nothing but excitement as he took in her appearance, her form—everything about her.  
“You do not know what you are capable of doing to me,” He said in a low tone, moving in closer to her, closer than she would tolerate. His words seem to catch her off guard but she managed to hide it well enough from him; she was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his approaches not that he scared her; he just crossed the line too many times and she wanted it to stop.

Noctis lifted a hand and caressed her cheek, making the queen slap his hand away.

“Keep away from me,” She warned, stepping away from him and moving over to the table to look at the platter. The prince only smirked and followed her until his chest was against her back. He pressed his nose to Lightning’s hair.  
The queen was stiff at his touch; she disliked such intimate contacts but the prince refused to move away. Noctis sighed as he took in her scent, feeling heat grow inside him until he could sense his own lust grow for Lightning even more than before. He could feel the need to touch, the desire to have and possess her.

“You feel amazing…” He murmured in her hair.

“Stop that.”

“You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me…”

His hands went on her shoulders and slid down to her waist, then to her hips. Lightning tried not to shiver as he caressed her sides slowly, sensually, as if trying to draw a response from her. She still refused to give him any but Noctis was relentless, continuing his caresses until he was certain he had the reaction he wanted.  
Lightning shook him off but he only frowned and moved in again, not taking a refusal for an answer. He was anxious, eager… He _needed_ to feel her more than he was now. He _wanted_ Lightning Farron; he needed her in his bed, that much he knew but was there something else? No, that was impossible. But Lightning certainly lived up to her reputation as the queen whose heard was as cold as ice whenever men attempted to woo or seduce her.

Those thoughts did not matter to him though. He only wanted Lightning at that moment. A part of him still refused to go too far with her however.

Did he refuse to take it any further because he was still a gentleman at heart, or did he still want no part in coming close to Lightning? It had been several days since he reminded himself of this but he knew he was too far gone into the temptation to turn back to the safety of his mind. Lightning seemed to both refuse him and respond still. It gave him a sliver of hope but he still wondered if all this risk was worth it.  
Lightning was on the verge of letting out her frustrations on the prince; the way he was acting was not only irritating but it was putting her on edge, making her feel like she was driven by some unknown force to sometimes respond. She had already accepted the fact that she needed to keep a distance should there be a chance that she may be emotionally attached; with her condition it would be a terrible loss if she allowed herself to indulge in such strong, intimate emotions with another being.

“You’re still a woman, Lightning. You cannot keep resisting the same urge I am feeling.” Noctis said in a low voice as he stroked her sides. His lips nuzzled against the side of Lightning’s neck, sending electrical sensations down the queen’s spine; it was a feeling she never had before.  
Noctis continued his actions until he felt her shiver against him. He chuckled then placed a kiss on her shoulder, through her tunic. Lightning moved away again but the tingling on her skin remained there on the spot that he kissed and touched.

They exchanged stares before the prince decided to leave her for a moment. Before he left he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. After that final touch, he exited the room.

Lightning held her gaze to the door for a moment before sitting down at the table to begin her dinner. She stared at the food on her platter but ended up rubbing her temples in utter frustration.  
Why was she allowing the prince to get to her like this? All this time she managed to repel him from her like this but now why was he insisting on making such unwanted physical contact with her? He despised her that much she knew so why was he suddenly keen on seducing her?

Seducing… Was that what he was doing?

Lightning brushed off the thought; it was preposterous! But it was the only reasonable explanation she could see at the moment. At that idea, her heart began to flutter then race.  
This was wrong, she should not be thinking of or feeling such a thing; she had long since admitted to herself that it would do her no good to become close to someone aside from her sister and companions. If so then why was her heart racing and aching at the very thought of Noctis? He was despicable and immature; he held on to the past like a drunk clings to his ale and wine. He was desperate to keep the memories he had alive. He blindly rushed into a fray should anyone speak badly of the past he so loved.

It made no sense as to why Lightning would begin to feel even the slightest hint of lust for him. She was above such things; though she was aware that in the eyes of some it made her seem arrogant, but it was the only way she could avoid letting someone feel the heavy loss once she leaves the world, leaves them behind. She could not protect Serah from that loss; she was her sister there was no other way, but if it were someone else—a lover or something of the like—it would most likely too great to bear.

It was a part of herself Lightning always hid; she had a difficult time admitting to anyone, even herself, that she would rather let herself suffer first before anyone has to on her account. It was because of this she sometimes came across as arrogant to some people.

She did not care if that was what they saw. It would no longer matter once her illness finally took her away. Nobody can ever be prepared to die; all they could do was accept it and wish the best for their loved ones. In a way it comforted Lightning to know she had nobody else in her life except for her sister and most trusted comrades. They understood her more than she ever would allow anyone to.

Deep inside she wondered if it was truly wrong to allow Noctis in.

Many times she reminded herself he felt nothing but resentment for the world he believed took his former beloved away from him. She could not deny she felt for him at times but she never allowed herself to act on it or even consider it. In the end it would all fall; even if Noctis were to accept her for who she truly was, she would only end up leaving him alone all the more. 

* * *

 

Noctis walked the halls after dinner. Others had either gone to bed or remained awake to explore. However he himself had decided to merely wander and clear his head. For a long while his mind had been clouded with thoughts of Lightning Farron.

What had possessed him to start lusting for her? Again it was the same question every time. It was as if the world was telling him the answer was obvious. Even if it was he doubt it was worth the risk. The queen had the desirable traits, physically, but she was hot-tempered and as frozen as the mountain behind Nibelheim.  
Were these unbecoming traits the very thing that attracted so many potential and non-potential suitors alike? Did Lightning merely ignore them or did she think she repelled them all away? If the second option was the reason, then why would that be so? Noctis knew any respectable woman would want the attention of handsome men with ranks that held them above others. Of course, Lightning was a woman of status as well…

Noctis felt his pulse racing. The very thought of her made him ache with want. It was the most powerful desire he never thought was possible.

Such a strong emotion could not possibly exist; he had once been fooled but this time it felt different, unlike anything he ever experienced before. What made Lightning so…special? Different? He knew what many men had seen that made her stand out from all the other women.  But was that all? Were those traits the only ones that made the Queen of Bodum the most desired maiden in the land?

Of course Noctis knew that was an exaggeration; there could be no such being in existence, but with the way he was beginning to understand why many label Lightning as such. And despite his inner protests his body knew what he wanted.  
No matter how much he knew he wanted her in his bed with him touching and feeling her skin, he was not certain if he truly wanted it. Was it right for him to do so? He would be turning his back on his vows. Then again, what did he vow? Had it been important before? Had it ever been?

No matter. He headed back to Lightning’s given room and knocked. When he received no response after several more knocks he felt worry set in again.

He pushed the door and it opened. He peered in but there was no sign of her. No coughing or choking nor was there the sound of heavy breathing. Where was she?  
Noctis closed the door to her room and quickened his pace as he walked. Outside was the other option he could think of. Lightning did have the tendency to run off outside when she needed to think. Perhaps…perhaps she was there. Maybe at the stables with Odin; that beast was the only one she would confide in, he was certain.

When Noctis did arrive, Odin was alone. The stallion stared at him before bobbing his head up and down as if to convey a message. Noctis was unsure what it meant entirely but surely Lightning was not there. 

* * *

 

She knew it would worry the others but it did not matter to her at the moment.

Lightning needed to clear her mind and get some fresh air. Nibelheim’s night sky was clear and the air was as clear as she needed it to be. She could think and she could reminisce.  
Though it hurt her to do so, she could not help but think back to her girlhood when she was still too young to hold a sword or too young to ride on a chocobo. Then she thought of the moments when she was still young but already managed to learn how to do the activities that would be deemed too dangerous for her.

She knew not to cling to the past but it was difficult to move forward; this much she knew and that is why she understood how Noctis felt about not letting go. But she also knew that moving forward was better or one would become a prisoner, chained down by past sins.  
Lightning also knew she was probably no better than Noctis; she felt the need to sometimes delve back to her own past where she could keep wishing she had managed to somehow keep her parents alive. If only they were with her at the moment and if only…she had been wiser.  
The moment the thoughts struck her, her heart began to ache again. The pain was nearly unbearable but she managed to live with it for years or even more.

“Lightning!”

She heard her name and turned to see Serah running towards her. The younger Farron slowed down as soon as they were face-to-face.  
“I could not find you at the palace,” Serah explained but Lightning shook her head. “I needed to…think. Be alone for a moment.” The queen admitted. Serah did not move however. “I want to accompany you.” She insisted. Lightning wanted to protest but seeing the look in her sister’s eyes made her sigh. “Fine,” She said with a defeat grunt.

The sisters made their way down Nibelheim’s streets. The people were…smiling. Families walked together, holding hands with their child or parents.

The sight made the hearts of the sisters’ burn. A long time ago they had family as well. But now it was all long gone. Taken by the fires of war and natural causes. It pained them to see such happy images but at the same time they were inwardly glad others did not have to go through the pain they did, along with others with families lost.  
“Sister… Do you remember when father used to take us out to the bazaar?” Serah asked, smiling at the memory of her father smiling as he carried her in one arm while he held Lightning’s hand with his free one.

Of course Lightning remembered. It was one of her most favorite moments that she enjoyed spending with her father. He would often tell her and Serah about the responsibilities of being a king and about how important the people were to the kingdom. It was from him that the sisters learned that a kingdom was nothing without its people.  
Their father was also a just ruler like every king of the Alliance. He had taught them well but now he was gone, along with their mother. How they missed him so. They missed their family more than anything but it was because of this loss that Lightning swore to keep her remaining family safe. And that was Serah.

The younger Farron wanted the same for her older sister of course but Lightning always allowed the burden of responsibility to be placed on her shoulder and she never allowed anyone else to help her.  
Lightning always seemed hard on people around her but she was also hard on herself. She hardly ever asked for assistance allowed herself to be filled with burden.  
Serah wrapped her arms around Lightning’s. The older sister glanced at her then continued walking on ahead.

Unbeknownst to them, Noctis had taken to the rooftops in his search for Lightning. He had managed to catch a bit of her scent as he looked further into the crowded streets of Nibelheim.

It was not very late this night and the town was bustling. But despite the throngs of people he was able to pick up the scent of Bodhum’s queen.  
He followed her smell and as soon as the leapt onto the next roof, he spotted to heads with familiar shades of strawberry-blonde. Noctis was surprised that Serah had managed to find Lightning before he did but he supposed it may as well be the instincts of a sibling.

He watched them from where he perched. He watched where their eyes wandered. The sisters watched the families as they passed by.

Just like everyone else, Noctis knew the queen of Bodhum and her sister had lost their mother and father long ago when they were still young girls.  
Seeing them as they were now, seeming to long for their family was…sad. Noctis knew the pain of losing a parent; his mother had died when he was still a boy, and all he had left was his father. Noctis could not remember the last time he thought of his father without feeling disdain towards him.

Noctis continued to watch the sisters, but his eyes were mostly drawn to Lightning. He could not resist the pull that made him want to move closer to her. But he could not do it; not now. He still needed to understand.

Lightning sighed and placed a hand on her chest; a habit she developed when she learned of her heart’s condition. When Serah looked at her worriedly, the queen shook her head reassuringly. The younger sister did her best to protect her older sibling but Lightning’s stubbornness had its tendency to get between them.  
The young queen kept an eye on her sister at all times but her sights kept going back to the families that walked past them. Serah knew the feelings inside her older sister’s heart but Lightning was to afraid to show her true self to anyone but her trusted companions, but even they don’t know much of what Lightning felt inside.

“Sister?”

“Hm?”

“Do…sometimes dream of Mother and Father still?”

“… Sometimes. But that is all they will ever be, Serah. Just dreams; nothing can bring them back and you know that.”

Serah frowned and stared at her feet as she walked beside her sister. “You know their deaths were not your fault… You were young, I was young. We were both children; there is nothing that we could have done, not matter how much we wished it.”  
Lightning clenched her fists but Serah was able to feel her tension on the arm she held on to. “Please Lightning… Don’t place every burden on your shoulders. I lost my mother and father; I don’t want to lose my sister as well.”

Lightning was unable to look at Serah in the eye after those words. She knew it would be impossible to remain by her sister side and one day it may come to pass that she may be taken by Etro in the land of Valhalla to join in endless battles. Who knows?

Noctis watched them from where he perched. He could see their expressions clearly, and Lightning’s eyes held a sort of sadness in them. It surprised him that such a proud and sometimes arrogant individual would feel such deep emotions especially when she always worked so hard to hide it at all times. But it seems she was beginning to break down slowly despite the fact that she continued to keep her façade on. Was it for the public? For her sister? Or did she fear something?

He felt the urge to make himself known to the female monarchs but he kept his distance. He wanted to know more, learn more, and hear more… He wanted to know about the mystery surrounding Lightning Farron. The queen of Bodum, the queen who was rumored to have a heart of ice.  
The prince continued to follow, feeling slightly guilty for spying on the sisters but he felt the intrigue and he wanted to see more, perhaps even feel more.

For the most part he could see the longing in the sisters’ eyes whenever they glanced at a family strolling together.

Indeed, the death of Bodhum’s beloved king and queen had come as a shock to the Alliance, especially to the heirs themselves. Noctis recalled that his father would sometimes make frequent visits to Bodhum to comfort the princesses; he had been close to the late king and queen and considers the young Lightning and Serah as daughters of sorts.  
Noctis had not cared what his father did during his spare time, nor did he care that he kept visiting to console the sisters in Bodhum.  But now Noctis was beginning to understand why Regis did it in the first place, even a little bit.

Lightning was always glancing at her sister with a look in her eyes that seemed to show how scared she was if the last family she had were gone.

Was this the fear Noctis suspected the queen to have? Noctis himself could not remember the last time he feared losing family; when he was but a boy he had lost his mother and grew up without a woman’s guidance despite his father’s best efforts.  
The prince had to admit, he missed being with his family—what was left of it. He felt a pang in his heart; he missed his father and especially his mother. How did he manage to live long without the touch of a parent? He was a full-grown man but that still did not mean one could not miss his family.

Noctis felt the guilt and regret eat at him once again. His mother would have been ashamed at him if she saw him like this. He would make it up to his father, once he had the chance to return home.

 

 

­­ _-XIII-_

The sisters returned to the palace after another hour or two. Lightning and Serah parted ways inside the halls while Noctis, who still followed behind, still kept his sights on the young queen.

As Lightning wandered to the gardens, the prince trailed her from the shadows. Again he felt the desire to move closer, to touch her or speak to her. He would have to wait though as Lightning just seemed more distant than her usual focused self. So wait he did; until he could see Lightning was aware of her surroundings again.  
The young queen seemed more distracted than what was usual. She was never distracted, let alone daydreaming. But she did not seem herself. All the more reason to confront her himself, he supposed. He already predicted she would be defensive but he would deal with that as it came.

Lightning did not seem aware of his presence yet but as soon as Noctis stepped a little closer, she glanced in his direction, a glare ready for him.

“You and Serah were missing a while back,” Noctis said. No need for him to reveal that he had watched them on their stroll.  
Despite his comment Lightning merely looked away and turned her attention back to the roses she had been staring at for some time now. Noctis ignored her rude reaction and moved in closer. He could see that she was clearly trying to avoid looking into his eyes, or perhaps she was avoiding having him or perhaps anyone else look into her eyes. “Is something the matter?” He asked, unable to help himself, and the gentleman side of him could not resist but to ask out of courtesy.

The young queen tensed at the shoulders but said nothing. She cursed herself for seeming obvious but it probably did not matter.

Noctis took his chance to move even closer until his fingers barely brushed hers. He looked over her shoulder at the roses, noticing how her left hand was occupied with cradling one of the roses gently; it was a gentleness he never thought he would see before his eyes.  
Lightning did her best to avoid conversation with him but she knew sooner or later, he would talk anyway so she decided to start first, “Is there a reason why you are bothering me?” The prince blinked, saying nothing for a moment and then responding. “I noticed you did not seem your usual self…”

“What does it matter to you?”

“I am more used to having you make an attempt on my sanity.”

“Then shouldn’t you be glad about it rather than try and patronize me?”

“I am not patronizing. I am merely…concerned.”

“Concerned? Over _me_? _You_ of all people…?”

Noctis sighed in frustration but surprisingly he did not feel like walking away; not this time, not ever. “Please just tell me what is on your mind. I promise I won’t mock you this time.”  
Lightning glared, not in the mood for the prince’s attention or mockery—whatever he wanted to do. Still she could not help but notice the look in Noctis’ eyes. There did not seem to be any kind of lie or intention of deception or mockery in them. But it made her wonder even more; why? Why would he suddenly feel the need to comfort her?

“What do you hope to gain?” She inquired cautiously. Noctis brushed his fingers against hers. “Nothing. I just want to…know more.”

What kind of response is that? What could he possibly want to know about? Before she realized what he was doing, he gently grasped her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. He stared into her eyes, trying to find whatever it was he wanted to find.  
Neither could seem to find it in themselves to pull away but Lightning knew she had to move away from him before his eyes began to have some sort of effect on her. She had already felt what it was like to look into his dark blue eyes but it was not a comfort meant to her to enjoy but it made her warm for some odd reason, as if it awakened a strange new side to her that she never experienced before in her life.

Within him, Noctis could feel familiar flames burn in his chest the longer he gazed into Lightning’s eyes. They were hypnotizing and mysterious; they drew him in and he felt that he never wanted to look away. It was both thrilling and dangerous.

This was something he had been trying to avoid since he met Lightning but now he was not sure he should deny this chance. He had not felt a woman’s touch for a long time and during the first few times he ravished Lightning’s lips, the taste never left his tongue. It remained imprinted on his mind, begging him to taste more and feel more.  
It was a risk he decided he was willing to take this time. He knew for certain that the queen would reject his advances as there had been many men before him who attempted to win the queen over. None ever succeeded but Noctis wanted to try his luck. Perhaps it was a dangerous gamble but this was something he _needed_ whether she knew it or not.

He kissed her knuckles again and he could have sworn he saw her cheeks go red for a moment.

“Stroll with me?” He said, offering his arm to her. Lightning glared at it and just walked ahead of him. He smiled lightly at her attitude and walked on until he was beside her. “Now will you tell me why you seemed out of it?” Noctis asked after a moment of silence.  
Lightning rubbed her temples, unsure if she should even bother telling him anything? Did he truly want to listen to her? Or did he merely wish for entertainment? She felt Noctis’ gaze on her, his sight never seemed to falter from her.

The queen glanced at him only for their eyes to meet again. Noctis smiled lightly and then looked away quickly.

This was the first time he had ever felt bashful around a woman, and that was a long time ago. It was as if he was only seeing Lightning’s intimidating side for the first time.  
“I won’t push you his time…” Noctis said at last when Lightning still did not speak. He was still curious but at the moment he did not feel like getting into an argument with the young monarch. Instead he continued to walk beside her. Somehow, he did not mind the silence; it was rather comforting much to his own surprise.  
Lightning was a pleasant enough company but he wished she would converse even a little. Lightning did not seem as if she were about to speak any time soon but the prince felt that one of them must react or move first. Should he…encourage her? The queen faced away from him, just staring at the flowers, ignoring his presence entirely or perhaps she did not wish to say acknowledge him at the moment.

Before the queen realized it, Noctis pressed his lips to her forehead then moved lower to the side of her neck.

Lightning did not seem to react but Noctis could feel warmth spread through her body. She did not move away, threaten him, nor did she respond. But to him that seemed to be enough. His lips nuzzled her temple before going back down to do the same to her neck. He was gentle with his approach, something he never thought he would be able to do again but it felt right as he moved his lips to her clothed shoulder.  
Queen Farron said nothing but inwardly she was just as shocked. She could feel his lips on her skin, moving slowly like a lover’s caress. She did not move, and dared not to. Noctis’ lips kept touching her, up and down as if he did not want to stop. Lightning knew she had to end this nonsense but she could not bring herself to. Instead she remained in place as always.

Unexpectedly, both of them shivered but not from the night air. Noctis blushed slightly like a young virgin boy when Lightning glanced at him over her shoulder. Her eyes were stern but she still made no protest at him.

How did this turn from an attempt to get her to speak, to slowly and sweetly seducing her? Noctis was not sure but he was not going to complain this time. It felt like it may be his only chance to touch her like this. He kept on going, now using his hands as well; he caressed shoulders then down to her sides as if his lips were moving as his hands were.  
Lightning began to shrug him off but the prince did not let her go. Once she was facing him, Noctis kissed her forehead again and pressed his forehead to hers. Their eyes once again made contact but this time they did not feel reluctant to do so.

Lightning was a tall woman, almost reaching Noctis’ height but he still towered over her. Suddenly to his surprise, Lightning pulled on the collar of his tunic, pulling him down to her lips until they connected.

The prince’s eyes widened, shocked that the queen was the one who initiated this time. It was unusual and unlike her but he welcomed it. However, Lightning pulled away too soon for his liking. He stared at her in wonder and then placed a hand on her cheek. “Why did you stop?” “So that you would,” She said with a light glare, but it was not as cold as it usually was.  
Noctis chuckled and pressed their foreheads together again. “Why would I wish to stop? I found it rather…endearing.” Lightning scoffed but did not protest to his touches once again.

“I apologize that it took us this long to have a proper conversation,” Noctis said, pulling away slightly to give the aloof queen some space.

Lightning crossed her arms and then pinched the bridge of her nose. “… Why are we talking now, then?” “I…want to know you better. And…perhaps we can start over?” He said, hoping she would allow him at least a moment. For a while she was silent and Noctis was so sure she would reject his offer. However she turned away again and continued walking. He was unsure if she meant it to be a rejection or not but he continued to walk beside her.  
The queen said nothing for a while but after a while, she stopped in her tracks and looked at Noctis. “Why?” The question hung in the air, and Noctis, for a moment, was not sure what she meant to ask until he realized.

“I…wanted to apologize. I know this is long overdue but…I suppose now would be a good time to start.”

“And you wish to socialize with _me_?”

“Is that a problem?”

Lightning glared at him again but he sounded pleasant enough, however she kept looking into his eyes to see any signs of deceit. The prince kept his own gaze on hers.  
When at last she could see his sincerity, Lightning sighed in defeat. “What do you wish to talk about?” The prince tried not to look too eager but he had so much he wanted to ask. He calmed himself and asked the first thing he had always wanted to ask, “Why did you help me? When we first met, I mean.”

She raised an eyebrow. “That should have been obvious; to me you were an animal and I had no knowledge of who you were. I helped you merely because it did not sit right with me that a beast was being hunted for no reason other than to be a trophy. I am sure you are aware that in Bodhum hunting is only for food and furs for clothing; hunting animals merely for sport is prohibited.”  
Noctis nodded in understanding, but he still felt like there must be more to it than that. Lightning sensed this. “Also…a wolf your size should not have been normal. Fenrir is considered normal compared to you,” She explained.

The prince raised an eyebrow, but it was a start. Lightning cleared her throat. “I believe it’s only fair that I ask questions as well.”

Noctis nodded. “Yes, fair enough. Ask your question then.” He crossed his arms, staring at the queen cautiously. Whether he realized the expression he was making or not, Lightning took notice of it and sighed. “… What was your mother like?” She asked, deciding to question him on something simple. Noctis seemed surprised that she would ask that rather than something she clearly wanted to ask for a long time. Obviously he had not realized his body language had made him seem—though unknowingly—defensive again.

Still, he supposed he should answer her. “My mother… She was my father’s inspiration. She was also my teacher; she taught me to read and write and even about little things such as lessons about flowers, cooking, even cleaning. She was not a monarch who simply…stood around.” Noctis let out a light chuckle, “I remember the servants of the palace panicking just because she wanted to assist in the chores when she had nothing else to do. I would laugh at the faces the servants made. I miss her still, though I admit…I cannot remember the last time I thought about her. I suppose she must resent me for forgetting about her.”

“I don’t think so,” Lightning said, surprising him. Noctis looked at her curiously. “Pardon?” “I don’t think she would resent you. No mother could resent her son.” The young queen said, her tone seeming distant as well as her eyes.

Noctis lowered his head slightly. “Ah, I forgot. Your mother and father… I’m sorry.” This was the first time he felt that he genuinely apologized to her for anything. Lightning only shook her head. “It was the past. No point in crying over it now. Though I sometimes I still see them in my sleep…” She admitted, feeling her heart grow heavy.  
Carefully, the prince placed a hand on her shoulder. “I…I cannot imagine what it must have been like…to lose both parents at once. I know I…take my father for granted; I just could not help it. I believed—wanted to believe—that he was a part of why I suffered so much.”

“Your father was never at fault.”

“I still find it hard to admit that to myself.”

“You shouldn’t keep blaming him.”

“And why not? If he had done something—”

“Done what? Admit it Prince; _nothing_ could have been done. Nothing could have changed Fleuret’s mind nor would it have changed the Cruor Mucro’s plans.”

Noctis grit his teeth, feeling the urge to attack Lightning, but one look at her calmed him enough. But why? Surely he would want to land a punch or two, yet he did not have the heart to do it right now. Lightning sighed and shook her head. “I have no intention to get into an argument with you.” Again she turned her attention to the scenery the gardens provided.

Why was it so hard just to converse with her? Yet he found her company to be something he was beginning to crave more than anything.

With a defeated sigh, Noctis pressed himself against her back, attempting to push away any unwanted thoughts. He did not wanted to think, he wanted to let go for even a few moments. He pressed his lips against the back of Lightning’s neck, breathing down her neck.  
Lightning held back a shiver as his lips hovered over her skin, pressing soft kisses every now and then. The man was infuriating but at the moment, she could feel the heat of seduction seeping into her very being as well as his. She knew well that this was unlike her but the temptation was hard to resist especially now when the prince has slowed down a moment to act like a normal person for once.

“You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me,” He whispered in her ear. His tone was harm, seductive, tempting.

Again Lightning could feel the urge to retort back at him and perhaps play his game, but she had no intention of giving the satisfaction. What good would it do after all? She was never one to stoop low in order to play such sinful games. It was just not her at all.  
Noctis moved his hands to her waist and held her tightly. Her scent was intoxicating and the taste of her skin made him wonder what her lips tasted like, if it tasted as sweet as the rest of her. His hands wanted to wander further, and lower but he could tell Lightning was apprehensive at the moment. Perhaps…later, when they were indoors.

Lightning pulled away at last and turned to face him. “I need to return inside. You should as well.” With that, she left him alone in the gardens.

Noctis inhaled, taking in the smell of the flowers around him, as well as the scent left behind by Lightning. A small smile played on his lips as he turned to enter the palace. He still wished to feel more of her, and tonight should be a good opportunity.  
He was determined not to let anything get in his way on this night. His prey was Lightning Farron and he was going to have her in whatever way he could. 

* * *

 

Lightning sighed and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling blankly.

Her encounter with Noctis in the garden had left her…feeling rather odd. As much as possible she intended to avoid the prince but for some reason she felt that may be near to impossible. She knew the look in his eyes and it told her he was not willing to just let her walk away that easily. What was he planning? Why suddenly take interest in her all of a sudden?

Hearing a knock on her door, Lightning sat up immediately. She was certain she knew who was outside at the moment.

Noctis entered her room, being sure to shut the door behind him. “I assume you’re here for more than just friendly chatter,” Lightning said, not at all surprised at his appearance in her room. The prince moved closer to her until he stood at the foot of the bed.  
He stared into her eyes, feeling his heart skip a beat before it drummed against his chest like never before. Whatever the reason, he wished to feel more. He wanted more. He sighed and sat on her bed.

Lightning merely glared at him even as his hand moved to touch her cheek and his lips pressed against hers.

Both prince and queen seemed longer aware of their surroundings. Though Lightning pulled away from him, needing to breathe, Noctis ran his lips down her neck then to her shoulders. He breathed down her neck once again and laid his head there.  
“I don’t see your reasons for doing this, prince,” Lightning said with a low growl. Noctis responded with a peck on the queen’s lips. “Don’t you know about the game of seduction?” He purred, moving his hands up to her shoulders and down to her waist. “I have no intention of playing your game…” She said a scoff. Noctis only smiled lightly and pushed the queen onto the mattress.

He nipped at her neck, resisting the urge to let out a sound of pleasure. She felt wonderful under him and he could only imagined the feeling if she allowed him on farther.  
Both monarchs stared at each other, feeling the heat of desire penetrate their skin as they laid on the bed, contemplating, and perhaps…longing.

A moment. Just for one moment, just for once, he wanted to let go. Tonight, he wanted to find solace in Lightning’s arms.


	35. Adfectus

Curiosity.

Desire.

Passion.

Want.

Need.

Heat.

Warmth.

Those were all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. Lightning Farron laid underneath his body, her eyes connecting with his. Neither of them moved but their bodies radiated with a certain heat that consumed but still could not filly go through. Not yet. But it was something he desired now.  
As Noctis stroked Lightning’s face, taking in every single detail, he could swear his heart had stopped for a few moments only to pick up speed again just at the mere sight of her. He moved his head down to her chest, resting himself on her bosom.  
“Don’t do that,” Lightning said with a light sigh irritation. Noctis chuckled, “You are not exactly protesting…” “I am protesting now.” The young queen retorted, but her tone betrayed her words. Noctis lifted his head slightly to look at her.

Lightning leaned her head back, looking at anything but Noctis. He did not allow her to shy away and gently made her look at him again.

“Why are you so opposed to…feeling?” Noctis asked, only wishing to gaze into the queen’s eyes. She exhaled, as if tired. “It is not that I am opposed to it; I just cannot find any reason for me to allow this. Someday soon I will no longer be in this world…” Lightning answered.  
The prince sighed and buried his hand in his hair. The young queen was still dying he knew, but did she have to deprive herself that much? Why would anyone do that?

She sensed his question but did not feeling like answering him yet. She knew he probably would not understand but Lightning made sure to prepare the words she found was best to say if Noctis asked out loud. The prince busied himself with curling strands of Lightning’s hair around his finger. She found it rather irritating at first but the strange foreign feeling inside of her chest that made her heart ache in a surprisingly good way convinced her to leave him be, for now.

Noctis felt himself purr as he soaked in her warmth.

Oddly enough she did not seem as annoyed as he thought she would be. He risked touching her hair, caressing the soft lovely strands. He stared into the queen’s eyes, trying to find a sign of resentment or perhaps the urge to attack again.  
When she still did not move, Noctis felt a blush cover his face for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. “I still wish to know why you are so opposed to experiencing something new such as this…” He whispered in her ear, letting his lips touch her there.  
As usual Lightning tried not to react to his actions but with the way his lips explored her face, lips, down to her neck and shoulders made her shudder from the pleasant feelings that went down her back to all of her. Why did he bother asking her that question again? The answer should have been obvious even if she did not speak.

“Must I answer that again?”

“I sense there is more to it than that, _my queen_.”

“There is no other reason I have, _Prince_.”

Lightning felt her heart jump again but not in a good way. The sting on inside of her chest cut off her breathing for a brief second before she was able to inhale and exhale properly again; it was becoming worrisome how more frequent these attacks were happening.  
Usually they only acted up within a year or a few months, but to have it act up within the same month or even the week, it was almost terrifying. Of course it was not to her, but to her comrades it would be. Lightning was already resigned to her fate and this was coming from a woman known to defy many things.

It was almost sad and to Lightning, pathetic. But what else could she do? If there had been something else she could do she would have taken the chance, but she was not so low to stoop down to a pitiful level. And an honorable warrior must know when they are defeated, even by something within them.

If she allowed herself to be more honest she would have revealed that perhaps she did not want to get close to Noctis on the account that even if something did come from this, she would die anyway and thus leaving Noctis alone again. And though he did act immature many times and mourned over nothing, Lightning did not want to be the reason that he would suddenly fall into loneliness and sorrow again.  
At first Lightning wondered why this would even matter to her, but the more she looked into Noctis’ eyes and the more he tried to accost her—for whatever reason he had—the answer was becoming clearer to Lightning herself. It scared her. A lot. This was not something she expected to happen in her lifetime, especially with Noctis Lucis Caelum of all people.

Still it felt oddly pleasant but as always the young queen knew this could never last. Even if she did feel this way, she would risk hurting the one she cherishes most. And she hated doing that even if she never says so out loud.

Noctis continued to stroke her arms, sensing her tensing a bit and her eyes told him she was deep in thought. He sighed a bit and laid his chin on her shoulder, wishing to know what was running through her mind. He was curious about her in so many ways already.  
He knew this was not his intentions; he never planned to feel such…passion for the young queen. The same queen who had always been known for her heart of ice—the words of her dejected suitors.

He had wanted to stay clear of her, keep her at a distance where he could never have connections to other people. But circumstances forced him to remain by Lightning Farron’s side and eventually her sister and other companions as well.  
Reuniting with his father had not been as Noctis expected. In fact he had expected to never see him again. And the look in Regis’ eyes when he had scolded Noctis had been something the prince had not realized his father had in him. Usually Regis had been…passive. But when Noctis felt the cold strike of his father’s eyes made Noctis feel like a young boy who had been caught doing terrible deeds and being scolded for it.

It felt odd to feel that after all these years. But it was also…nostalgic, in a strange way.

Lightning felt the prince’s arms tighten around her waist and she tried not to shiver. She knew she had to move away from him but something kept stopping her, something she knew she should not be feeling at all. But she was feeling it, nonetheless.  
She tried her best to banish these emotions but her heart, as ill as it was, was persistent and it continued pestering her until she had no other way to go but to accept it. She still tried to fight it but the more she did, the stronger her emotions grew. Now there was only option for her; to keep her distance. It was a simple solution really, but she had been doing it for so long anyway that it was nothing new to her.

Noctis was making it too difficult for her as always but she could not bear to have him grow any closer than he already was despite himself.  
She felt him massage her shoulders; an obvious attempt to seduce her into a calm mood. She glared at him over her shoulder and shrugged him away but the prince ignored the cold response and ran his lips down her arm. “Stop that,” Lightning said with a frustrated sigh.

“I cannot help it.” He purred against her smooth skin. Her scent was an intoxication to him and the way her skin against the skin of his hands was enough to send him into a euphoric state.

Lightning sighed and got up from the bed, leaving him to stare at her as she went to the window and pressed her forehead against the cold glass.  
Noctis’ heart began to jump inside of his chest as his eyes gazed upon her moon-soaked form. Again there was that feeling. It was haunting him again and though he was unsure of what exactly he was feeling he knew that it involved the stubborn young queen. For some reason he could not bring himself to stay away from her now.

All this time he wanted to keep away from her but not he found her presence addicting. Was it something to dismay over or was it something good for him?

With almost no hesitation, he got up from the bed and slowly made his way to her. Lightning could feel his breathing down her neck and his hands went to her hips.  
The prince pressed closer and buried his nose in her hair. His eyes closed as her scent entered his senses and his hands tightened their grip on her sides before he slowly slid them upwards then back down. “You are not making it easy for me, _my queen_.”

“It is your own fault, having weakness for the female species.” Lightning retorted and the prince chuckled, “That is an old friend of mine you are describing. I am merely a man; what about you? Are you not a woman, but a goddess in disguise?”  
His words made Lightning roll her eyes. Calling her a goddess of all things… But then again, she had heard worse; such as a man saying her eyes were like two moons on a moonlit night. Two moons? How odd, she had said to her suitor. Of course the man thought nothing of that remark. But every compliment she heard was either all far-fetched or silly and nonsensical.

Noctis’ comment may not be as terrible but preposterous all the same. She was no goddess, and it was easy not to mistaken her for one.

The prince glanced at her expression, eyebrow raised. “I see you don’t take kindly to compliments. Or could it be that no man had complimented you before? If so then they are either foolish or insane.”  
Lightning glared at him. “Are you willing to let go of me now?” She sighed, not intending on staying in this current position for the rest of the night. Noctis was not about to let her have the satisfaction. “I am afraid I will not be doing that for some time. You see, I am rather enjoying myself.”  
“Then I suggest you take your self-indulgence elsewhere,” The young queen ordered, shrugging him off. Noctis refused to move at all.  
“Unfortunately, common whores never satisfy. I am afraid I can only be sated if it were you.” He purred in her ear. Again, the young queen found herself stunned at his words. Why was he doing this? Why does he torture her so? Did it satisfy him to see her suffer under such…advances?

Lightning shoved him off roughly.

“Stop it. I have no intention of having an affair with you or anyone. Try to make me, and I will not hesitate to throw another thundaga at you.” She growled warningly.  
Despite how he would usually feel angered at such a rejection due to his situation, Noctis could not help but feel rather…saddened. Perhaps it was because he merely wanted to try and know Lightning all the more. But she held her walls up fast and strong, never allowing anyone in to see the true her. She is a queen of great caliber but behind it all he knew she hid what she feared most; her dying heart.

He had never thought the day would come when he would wish she had not had such a condition within her. Perhaps then she would have no qualms of getting into his bed.

Noctis shook his head; if that was all—to have her as a woman for his desires—then why did he feel as if it were not enough? Why did he feel that merely having Lightning to bed her would not complete a gap in his heart? Had he fallen too far? No, he fell but not far.  
Lightning could feel her heart sink; why, after all these years, did she still feel weakness? With all she did to try and shove away the pain and weaknesses she felt, she still had a heart that was capable of breaking and falling.

Why had she fallen so deep even though she knew it was not her that was desired but something she had never given up for anyone or anything?

Why did she still feel such emotions even with the knowledge that they would only lead to her downfall? A sweet downfall but a downfall nonetheless?  
It was either that weakness or her ailment that would be the death of her, she was certain of that much. But why did her heart and mind persist? What did she end up seeing that gave her heart such a jump? That she would rush into the eve of battle despite the odds that would probably be against her? She could never understand, and she could never know if such a thing was worth it. Even if it was, she could not remain and it would only cause more pain and distress. Though she did not know why she fell, she knew she could not possibly allow for life to turn her into the cause of another’s suffering. She was cold in the eyes of many, but she was not heartless.

Noctis wanted to reach out. He felt the urge, the desire to hold her, not just to purr seductions, but to also perhaps comfort. The young queen had not realized that as she had gotten lost in her thoughts, the hardness of her eyes had softened and her walls were down if only a bit.  
Even with only a glimpse he could see something he had never seen on any woman he met or in the eyes of anyone he had ever encountered. The look in her eyes was blank and yet they held an emotion that the prince could only describe as _lonely._

Lightning Farron was lonely? Surely it was impossible for the powerful young monarch to be so. She was known to prefer her solitude with the exception of close comrades. She wanted to be alone and she chose that path in life, so why would she show signs of loneliness now?

Though Noctis had to admit that sometimes he did catch her with tears in her eyes or a tiny glimpse of sadness. He usually thought nothing of it and dismissed them as him seeing things. But as he stood still here and now while gazing upon Lightning’s majestic form, he wondered if he had been seeing or imaging things at all.

He was careful when approaching Lightning this time. He lifted a hand to touch her shoulder and immediately her defenses were up again.  
Noctis hoped she would see he was not going to fool about this time. But she still stared at him cautiously like a beast ready to retreat should any unwanted intruder wander too close. “Why aren’t you off wandering the wilds, Prince?” Lightning said after a moment of silence. Noctis admitted that he usually would rather run outside, but he felt more comfortable here with her for some reason…

A light growl caught the prince’s attention and he had to ask, “Did you not eat well?”

“I am not hungry,” Lightning said with a sigh. “Please, just…leave me alone.” She needed space, especially from him. She needed a clear head and being so close to Noctis was not helping matters. She needed to find an escape, somehow. She needed release from the pain; even the tiniest ones that were bearable still caused much irritation to her.  
She felt another stab of pain in her chest and she gripped at it carefully, not wanting the prince to see her in this little moment of weakness.

Noctis was not sure why he was insisting the young queen should eat or rest; he disliked her for the most part but his sudden urge to keep seeing her was driving him to some sort of level of insanity.

What drove him to even be courteous to this cold statue of a woman? Noctis had no idea what was going through his own mind but more than anything he knew he wanted to bed the queen. After all, it did not have to mean anything.  
Lightning groaned a bit as her chest throbbed again; it was an irritating sensation that could easily develop into a dangerously unstoppable pain if she were not careful.

Why had she not tried to shoo him away then?

He was still clinging to her and she knew she was strong enough to shove off more than one man off her being, but why did she not do anything?  
Again only more questions entered her mind rather than answers. “Let go, Prince.” She finally shrugged him off roughly. This time he tried not to touch her again. He dared not when he saw the lost look in her eyes.

Could there ever such a person exist with no will to go on but at the same time, continue to live on anyway?

Lightning felt cold for some reason; it was strange how a while ago she felt perfectly normal under Noctis’ touch but the moment he decided to let her be this time, it was as if the chill had suddenly invaded and was now blowing around her.  
It was a ridiculous notion but… Lightning sighed and rubbed her temples. Noctis stepped a bit closer to her, making sure to keep at least some distance. “What are you afraid of?” His question came out in a whisper. The young queen felt her heart race and she forgot the pain for a few moments. She sighed heavily. “… I fear nothing.”

“I think there is _something_ you fear. What is it?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Despite her apparent denial, Noctis wondered why he even wanted to know. When did he wish to know her plight and comfort her? How many times had he asked himself that?  
Noctis groaned and held her to his chest again. “… I don’t feel like moving about tonight.” He breathed in her ear. Lightning easily suppressed a shiver even as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

Her skin was soft under his hands. Noctis felt his chest tighten before his heart jumped several times. What kind of spell did this queen of ice put on him? 

* * *

 

Regis paced his throne room, his heart feeling heavy.

Already he worries for his son and for the others. He feared that boy—no matter how old Noctis was, to Regis he would always be a boy he had helped give life to—may have done something irrational, but at the same time he knew deep inside that he could never truly doubt his son. Noctis was stricken for years but now was the time his son learned to mature and act like the man he was supposed to be; a man worthy to wear the crown of future king and a man who would always make his mother and father proud.

“Majesty, please calm your heart. It would do you no good to simple pace this room.” The man who spoke stood by the door of the throne room, watching the king fret.  
Regis sighed and cast a glance at the man with him. He knew he meant well but sometimes the man was as dull as they could get. Still, he was a good soldier. Regis could not really fault him.

The king sighed and sat behind the desk. “Cor…how long have we known each other?”

Unsure where this was going, Cor Leonis answered, “A long time, my king. I knew your son just as long as well.” Regis nodded and put his hands together, deep in thought.  
“I worry about that son of mine, Cor. I am certain you already knew that ever since that… _incident_. But I also worry for the ones who he travels with…” Cor had heard about this recently. Ever since King Regis returned, there had been rumors of the death of the queen of Bodhum. However, based on what Lord Regis had said, it seems the queen was alive and well, unknown to the enemy.

“I assume you are speaking Queen Farron…?”

“Indeed.”

“You are certain she is truly alive?”

“You doubt my eye sight already, Cor?”

The soldier cleared his throat, “My apologies my king. I meant no offense. But with how much more bold and rash the enemy has become it seems that the queen truly is dead. Yet you say you met her once again after she had clearly lost the battle against both Nifleheim and Midgar’s kings—that she was alive and well.”  
Regis chuckled. “Well that is the intention my boy… The less the enemy knows, the more chance we have of catching them by surprise. They believe they had killed Bodhum’s queen and therefore had destroyed someone of the Alliance. But Queen Farron is alive and they don’t know this.” Cor began to understand and he nodded. “Understood, my king. But…you mentioned something concerning your son as well?”

“Apparently Noctis struck up some sort of animosity between him and Queen Farron…” Regis said with a sigh. Cor raised an eyebrow at this. “All these years and he still acts this way? Such a child…” Cor, while a good friend of the prince, had his fair share of Noctis’ unreasonable finger-pointing but all in all he had hoped somewhere down the road his young friend would recover from his phase.

Regis sat at his desk once again. “Indeed. But something has changed in him; he seems to deny but I can sense it’s there.”

Cor seemed surprised again. “Are you insinuating that Prince Noctis may be pursuing Queen Farron?” “You make it sound like a terrible thing, Cor…” Regis said as he studied the parchments on his desk. The soldier huffed, “It just makes it seem like Prince Noctis prefers to punish himself by pursing a woman who is living ice.”  
Regis looked up at Cor with a disapproving expression. “And you are one of those who believe that idle gossip?” “I have once seen her with my own eyes; cold as ice, hard as stone… And her tone whenever she spoke…” Cor remembered that day he stood by his king’s side a few years ago and the encounter with Queen Farron. Truly she was like ice that never melts.

The king of Lucis sighed loudly. “My boy you are only looking at the surface. There is a reason I rather enjoy conversing with the queen. In fact she is quite charming.”  
Charming? That was the last thing Cor would expect the king to say about the young queen. In all his years as a soldier who had rose in rank quickly, he had seen all kinds of monarchs and those of high status. They walked with their noses in the air but the queen of Bodhum was like the blizzard itself.

She rushed into battles without so much as blinking; it was said she had been merely sixteen when she had gone into her first war and emerged the victor.  
The queen had rejected many potential suitors, not at all caring for their feelings; whether they are saddened, angered… It did not matter to the queen. While she ruled well, she was frozen like an ice spell.

Regis shook his head. “Ah Cor…you are a brilliant soldier, but you do tend to be…biased and perhaps a little short-sighted.” The aging king stared at the ceiling, contemplating. Cor was taken aback. “I apologize; though I fail to understand any admiration towards the queen. For one, she was young and inexperienced when she had been first placed on the throne. A mere child who was forced into the role she was not yet ready for.”

“And yet you admit she rules her kingdom justly?”

“With all due respect, Highness; I find Queen…rather boorish.”

“Ah, is it because you are still rather upset she had defeated you at a sparring match?”

“Sire—”

“Come now Cor… I am sure you know better than to hold a grudge because the queen has proven herself dominant.”  
Cor frowned; he merely disliked the way the queen of Bodhum showed off such pride and arrogance. The way her eyes stared down upon everyone as if she were mightier than even the gods themselves. He disliked these kinds; they believed themselves to be above all else and despite Lightning’s great achievements as queen, he felt that it was not enough to excuse her from the way she seem to place herself upon a high pedestal.

Regis watched his best soldier for a long moment before coming to a decision. “Do you swear undying allegiance to the kingdom of Lucis, Cor Leonis?”  
Surprised at the odd question, Cor nodded. “Of course Sire, just I always have from the beginning.” He bowed before his king. The aging king smiled gently. “Then…I have a task for you. Consider it a request from this old king.” 

* * *

 

Noctis stumbled back slightly as Lightning’s blade clashed with his. Sweat poured down his face and neck from the exertion and effort he put into his movements against Lightning.  
She was faster than him and her magic and physical strength were at equal standing. Noctis knew he had more strength compared to her, but the young queen knew how to use her balanced battle style to her advantage.

She moved away whenever she sensed an attack, and moved in whenever he tried to avoid her. She unleashed magic when he readied himself to block a physical attack, and she struck him with her sword when he was ready to counter a magical strike. It was as if she could read into his every move and he was merely a step behind. Noctis fought well but Lightning was ahead of him.  
In the past he would have despised how well she fought against him, but now he could not help but admire her battle prowess; it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He had seen his father’s skills when he had been young and until now. But seeing this woman known as Lightning dominate even a sparring session with him, Prince Caelum, was ever so surprising and impressive.

It seems that the rumors of her abilities were not at all exaggerated.

Lightning grunted when Noctis managed to land a hard blow against her blade. She was sent sliding back, however Noctis knew that sort of force she have sent her flying instead. Again she impressed him with how well she resisted the sheer force that would have sent anyone flying back into the nearest wall. But she only skidded back on her feet.

Lightning was panting and sweating just as much as he was. Their eyes connected through a light glare. The sparring session allowed them to let out some stress, especially since Lightning had been growing restless and Noctis did not seem like he would leave her alone anytime soon so she had suggested proving their skills to one another.  
Noctis had not been in the mood to spar but when he watched as the young queen swung her sword at an invincible foe on the training grounds, he felt the urge to join her and clash swords.

It had been a long while since he had put his powers to the test and to his relief he still had full control. However he did not count on Queen Farron being able to counter and avoid if she needed too. Of course while all monarchs had the gift of crystals, each one had a different ability and some stronger than others.

It almost came as a shock when Lightning predicted where he would summon his next weapon. Nothing seemed to touch her aside from his strikes whenever she managed a well-timed block.

“I am surprised you know my next move. No one can ever predict such movements.” He admitted. Lightning wiped the sweat from her brow. “I have trained with your father before… But yes, it was rather difficult; and it’s good to see you are improving as well.”  
He felt face his face flush from the unexpected compliment before he shook it off and cleared his throat. “Thank you… You…were impressive as always.” He tried looking the other way but his eyes kept glancing back to the queen as she moved off some distance to rest herself for a moment.

Why could he never look away when before he would wish she were out of his sight?

The heat of lust hit him once again despite his best efforts to quell that desire to just take her and show her how wonderful lovemaking could be.  
Noctis found himself following her every movement with his eyes, feeling all the more drawn to her with every simple movement she made. What was it about her? What made him desire her? What made his heart fly at the sight of her?

Such thoughts both frightened and excited him at the same time. But if he did act on it, would she accept? Would she be willing to…experiment with him?

“Noctis.” She called to him, noticing his distant expression. “I hope such daydreaming won’t come so frequently. A prince who is to be king needs to be focused at all times.” “… Apologies.” He sighed and moved closer to her. She did not seem to mind the lack of distance this time. She looked at him, and he stared back.  
Carefully, he lifted a hand and stroked her cheek. Lightning sighed, “You certainly have no sense of boundaries, do you Prince?” Noctis moved his hand up to her hair and stroked the silky strands. “You are a walking temptation, Queen Farron,” He retorted gently, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. Lightning had a faint blush on her cheeks that was almost hardly noticeable.

Their eyes met again and the sparks seemed to fly, mostly from Noctis’ sudden lustful urges, which he held back. For now.

The young monarch stared at the prince, unsure what to do. Noctis noticed and took her hand in his, placing it on his cheek. His heart nearly stopped at the softness of this battle-hardened queen. He leaned his cheek in more, much to Lightning’s embarrassment.  
“What are you doing?” She asked, surprised t his actions. “I don’t know…” He admitted, still taking in the feeling of her skin on his. “How do you do this to me?” He whispered as he leaned closer to her. Lightning did not move, already aware of what he was intending.

Lips touched and soon the prince had his arms around the queen’s waist. Lightning tensed at first but soon she merely let him be.

His taste was unique to her; it was something she never experienced before in her life. Yes, he had kissed her before but those times had been brief and he had been angry or simply depressed and confused. Now as she stood there with him having his lips on hers with a clear head, she wondered what this could mean.

Noctis pulled away to look at the queen. His eyes shone with an emotion she did not know he could have. He too had no idea that his heart could race like this.

He kissed her again and this time she responded. She seemed a little timid with her responses and Noctis knew she had never kissed a man before, let alone responded to a kiss. The prince held her closer, wanting to feel more of her, and perhaps he wanted to test how well she could learn to respond to such intimacy.  
Lightning tensed several times but seemed to respond slowly. Though reluctant, it was a start. She gasped slightly when Noctis finally ended the kiss. He watched her and stroked her face, brushing her bangs aside only for it to fall back in place.

“How was it?” He murmured. Lightning looked away. “It was…odd.” It was not really the response he was hoping for but it was a better response than what he expected out of her.

“I am sure you will learn…” He almost purred out the words and Lightning grew warmer. The strange sensation engulfed her as it did him.  
Noctis knew he wished to bed her but he held back. Something was holding him back, but what? What kept him from pouncing? And why did he want to pounce? He knew he would only be met with more questions no matter how many times he thought of it.

The feeling was there but what were they trying to tell him? Did she feel the same odd sensations of lust? Perhaps she did and did not realize or perhaps she knew what the sensation was but refused to act on it. It would not be surprising since she was the noble queen who seemed to dislike vices. Then again, nobody was perfect despite how much they try to seem so.

He kissed her again and this time she responded without hesitating, but she still tensed at times. He did not mind. Her taste, her warmth… It was all intoxicating like the finest wine. It was like he needed a sip of that wine every so often or he may just lose his sanity; this was not something he experienced in his life before.  
What made the queen so different that it brought out the best reactions from him? What made her so unique that he felt warmer than before? What made her taste as sweet as the freshest strawberries in the world? What made her smell like a rose that was bathed in the morning dew?

Noctis moved his lips to her temple while his hand stroked her neck.

Lightning remained in place, feeling rather curious. This was the first time she even allowed male company to touch her this way or to even stand too close. So why did she allow the prince such the pleasure of doing so? She suspected he wanted something from her, but why would he? The man clearly still needed to let go of his past traumas yet here he was, invading her personal space with intimacy, and for some reason she was allowing him to do so.  
It confused her more; why did she allow this? Why was he doing this? Why did she feel drawn in, compelled to accept his gestures? To her it made no sense.

The prince sighed as he pressed his forehead to the queen’s. Why now? Why her? He held her shoulders and they just stood there, pondering over the same question in different ways, neither finding an answer.

Once more, he leaned forward and captured her lips, hoping to find the answer. Instead he was met with more questions and just the taste of her lips. It warmed him to the core. Perhaps…for now he did not mind, or care, that he had no answer to his questions. The queen’s company had become enough for him to remain satisfied for now.  
 He stroked her face, her hair, and her neck and shoulders. She shivered under his touch. Before she noticed, she raised a hand and placed it on his as he caressed her cheek. He could help it; he had to ask her even if she may not have an answer.

“What is happening to me?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Prince.”

“Will you allow me to kiss you again?”

“You already did so without my consent. I don’t think…I can ever stop you from being so bull-headed.”

A small smile crept onto his lips as he kissed her again. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer until their bodies touched. Lightning carefully moved her hand to his chest but did not push him away from her and merely clutched at his tunic.  
Though they still could not understand what brought on these strange urges, they felt no need to find the answer right away; just being here at this very moment felt enough, it felt right. And for once in their lives it was like this moment was for them alone.

No worries, no regrets, no sorrow or pain. For once it felt like life had allowed them peace. And for now they would take this time just to feel whole, free of despair; because for once, they felt safe in this strange sanctuary.


	36. Disturbance

While everyone had become pleased that Lightning no longer seemed to be hiding in the shadows, they were still deeply shocked when Noctis seemed to trail her every move and the young queen did not protest. Of course they knew better than to assume anything, still it was odd how the prince just stood close to Lightning while she ignored the fact that he was closer than usual.

Fang was the first to throw the prince a suspicious glare, but as always, Vanille made sure the huntress did not do anything brash.

Serah had been just as surprised though she had the feeling her sister was merely trying to ignore the prince's presence, though it seems Noctis is, for some reason, now vying for some sort of attention from the young queen although it did not seem obvious.

Cloud watched everyone in the room carefully and he was certain Tifa sensed the same thing he did. Aside from the fact that they had now seen Prince Caelum in his true human form rather than his wolf guise, it seems the tension in the room was directed at either him or his little actions such as glancing at the queen of Bodhum.  
Lightning glanced towards Cloud and his queen, nodding in acknowledgement. "I apologize for my…" She paused to find a proper word for it, "…for my absence these past hours. I'm afraid I…overestimated the limit of my health." Cloud and Tifa exchanged glances before nodding at her reassuringly.

"I trust you had a good rest…?" Tifa said, looking at the young queen carefully. Lightning placed a hand on her hip. "I believe I rested enough."

Tifa watched the younger queen as she went on to discuss matters she may have missed with Cloud and the others. Tifa had known Lightning since she was merely a child and she saw the potential in her right away. Lightning had been curious and eager to learn and was a fast learner.  
The queen of Nibelheim still remembered the days when Lightning was younger; she had taught her all she knew about combat and soon Lightning developed her own fighting style, and though she preferred using the sword, Lightning showed impressive skill with hand-to-hand combat as a last resort.

The older Lightning grew, the more impressive her skills became and soon she began seeing Tifa less and less. Tifa did not doubt that the younger queen knew how to continue her training, but to abruptly stop the visits without warning was rather concerning. It was not typically like Lightning, unless there was something she did not wish to discuss.

"So tell me, Cloud, have you made contact with the others of the Alliance?" Lightning asked after Cloud had brought her up to speed with the events during her little rest.  
Cloud nodded. "Yes, just a brief exchange of letters; no more no less. Already King Leonhart is waiting for you to arrive next. I let him know you have reached here, so I assume your next stop is Balamb…?"

Lightning nodded. "Indeed. Also I need you ready your soldiers as soon as possible; brief them on the current situation and let them know what they may be dealing with. The Cruor Mucro currently resides in my kingdom. As much as I wish to storm in, I believe it best for them to remain oblivious to the fact that I am alive."

Cloud thought for a moment. "An element of surprise? Catch the enemy off guard?" "Indeed, that is the intention," Lightning said. Fang crossed her arms and sighed. "So, say we gather every kingdom of the Alliance… How do we truly face the Cruor Mucro? They always manage to somehow be a step ahead of us. Now that they had occupied Bodhum, they have one more fort to add to their collection. Even if they are caught off guard, they will find a way to surprise us in return."

Cloud, Tifa, and Lightning understood the concern; it was true that the dark kingdoms were known for somehow foreseeing their enemies' next move. It would not be the first time that the Cruor Mucro did something unexpected when the Alliance felt it now had the upper hand.  
It was one of the many things that made the dark kingdoms notorious; they always had something to hide, only to reveal it on the battlefield in order to destroy their enemies. They were merciless and brutal; but despite their ruthlessness, they were indeed calculating and cunning. The rulers of the dark kingdoms, though arrogant and lusting for power, knew how to think ahead of their enemies and read into whatever strategy was made by the Alliance.

Lightning rubbed her temple and sighed. "Can you think of a better idea?

"Admittedly, no." Cloud said, shaking his head in frustration. Serah stepped in, "But is there a chance, though a slim one, that maybe we  _could_  take them by surprise? Maybe they grew too confident because to them, my sister is as good as dead. Maybe they decided to allow themselves to let their guards down, even for a moment."  
Everyone in the room remained silent for a while, taking in Serah's words; it was possible and it could be true. But what were the odds of the dark kingdoms would decide to let their guard down after the death of one enemy? They could also become cautious, in case the Alliance decides to strike back in retaliation.

Noctis remained silent, watching carefully and debating whether he should include his own thoughts and opinions on the matter. However as he looked at the entire room's expressions, he thought better of it and kept silent.

Lightning seemed to feel troubled the most; it was, after all, her own country that was being occupied by Caius Ballad. Any monarch in their right mind  _would_ feel troubled and concerned for the people.  
Cloud glanced at his queen and Tifa stepped up. "All right now, that is enough for a while. Cloud and I will do our best to think of a better solution. In the meantime, everyone please just try to calm yourselves and use the palace to your liking."  
Cloud then exited the room with his wife trailing behind. Fang watched them and Vanille waved at the retreating monarchs.  
Lightning sighed loudly and left the room as well, unsure of what to do with herself in the meantime. Noctis' eyes followed her until he noticed Fang's suspicious glare. However, before insults could be traded, Serah spoke quickly. "I think this went better than anticipated. I think both Cloud and Tifa will know what to do from here on and that may go similarly with the others in the Alliance."

Fang shrugged. "If you say so." Vanille, still bounding with energy, skipped towards the door while pulling Fang along with her. The huntress allowed herself to be pulled along, leaving Serah alone with Noctis.

The prince glanced at the younger suster who looked back at him. "Is something wrong?" She asked after what felt like an eternity of silence. Noctis cleared his throat. "I assume you suspect something of me," He said, not bothering to explain his strange accusation. Serah, however, did nod at him. "I am not suspecting any ill of you. But I am getting curious about why you seem to be eyeing my sister while at the same time insisting you wish to stay as far away from her as possible."

Noctis scoffed but looked away, feeling heat rise up his neck. Indeed he was aware of his sudden shifts in mood when Lightning was involved.

He was unsure about how he truly felt, but he knew he craved the touch of someone real, someone living and warm. And the only one who dared face him despite his many threats and warnings was Queen Lightning Farron. Perhaps it was her stubbornness, her quite rebellious nature… He feared of ever coming close another woman again but Lightning made it immensely difficult for him to abide by his own rules.  
She was like her namesake; a lightning storm that sudden cast itself upon him despite how many times he tried to escape from it. She also managed to overpower him at times yet she seemed to imply she sensed more from him; that he had more potential in a fight.

Why would she say such things to him when she was clearly trying to show she would be able to assert dominance over him?

Surely the queen did not try to encourage him in her own way. Was she? Why would she? What would she gain? He did not even need encouragement from her or anyone. He knew his own power and he knew how to control and use it well.

"Well at any rate, if you do have any sort of intention with my sister you best be honest with her. She hates it when people act as if she were fragile because of her health; that's another reason why not many know about her condition," Serah explained. Noctis frowned. "That's being rather reckless in my opinion." "Oh? How so?" Serah asked, tilting her head slightly. The prince huffed, "Hiding something so crucial and forcing herself to manage it on her own… Such pride and arrogance" He grumbled and Serah could not help but giggle. "Doesn't that sound familiar to you?"

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Serah paced the room a bit, her eyes never leaving the prince. When she finally decided to answer him, her face broke in a grin. "You are both so similar to each other; my sister and you. Neither of you wish to ask for help because it hurts your pride and people will see you as being arrogant but inside, you're just hurting."

Noctis scoffed. "You have no idea what you are saying, Serah! Lightning and I…have  _nothing_  in common." He crossed his arms; just what was Serah thinking? He was nothing like Lightning and she had nothing in common with him.

Despite his scowl, Serah continued to smile knowingly. "So you say, and yet you continue to lust after my sister." Suddenly, the usually gentle expression in Serah's eyes turned into one that resembled her sister's cold expression. "While I am not like my sister when it comes to choosing a life partner, but if you  _ever_  hurt her in a way that could never be forgiven or redeemed I  _will_  come after you. It's only natural after all."

The prince felt a shiver run down his spine. Serah was indeed Lightning's sister; the look proved it, and he could hear the seriousness in her voice.

Serah's expression softened and played with her hair. "I meant what I said though; you and Lightning may be different but you also have something in common." She walked towards the door leading outside. "Maybe if you got to know her in a proper way instead of the way you are now, then maybe you might just see."

Once Noctis found himself alone in the room, he allowed his form to mold back into that of a beast. The black wolf growled in irritation before bursting out of the room, startling the passing servants. He wandered to the gardens, desperate for some free, wide spaces.  
Serah knew nothing about him or what was on his mind; true he felt he needed to be gentle with the younger sister since she had a much more innocent demeanor, but at the end of the day she proved to be just as strong as her sister in her own way.  
It bothered Noctis how she just assumed he had common ground with Queen Farron; in the times spent with her, it was nothing but arguments, perhaps a few friendly spars but that was where the courtesy ended. They were too different and while it may be true that opposites indeed attract, Lightning was too much of a difference from him.

" _Is she really?"_

Noctis shook his head. Damn his mind for going against him. True, he had been staying close to the queen lately, but that was only because she gave off an aura that made him feel comfortable, similar to what he had felt a long time ago. The feeling was like an addiction but he had no other reason to stand close to Lightning aside from that. Perhaps it was his long-neglected lust for human contact, his loss of a lover's touch… That may explain it.

The wolf stared at his own paws. Was he seriously considering Serah's words? No matter how much he tried to shake off what he heard, he could not get rid of the thoughts that had entered his mind; why exactly did Serah tell him such things? Was there a reason behind it all? If so, then what could she gain from it? And by Serah's words, it sounded as if she was implying that Lightning may have felt affection for  _him_.

Preposterous, he thought. Lightning has shown anything but affection. Yes, she did return the physical contact he gave to her but he knew it was for the same reason he did it to her; for the physical contact, for the heat and the need for the touch of another human.  
No, Lightning felt nothing for him just as he felt nothing for her. Serah had been reading too much romance, and Noctis had learned never to believe in those. He knew firsthand that it was all a lie. But it was a lie he could not let go of. To this day he cursed himself; he was like a living contradiction. He felt one thing but at the same time he went against his own feelings and beliefs.

Was he truly doomed to never escape this inner turmoil and suffering? Was there no way for him to be rid of the pain? Did he truly want to be rid of it when he had subjected it on himself in the first place?

* * *

 Lightning rode Odin out into the plains of Nibelheim. As usual, taking her steed out for a run would clear her mind. She still had heavy thoughts on her mind about Bodhum. She kept reminding herself about being patient. The young queen pushed back thoughts of Caius Ballad harming her people. She had to act but she had to be careful as well; her supposed death would be the ultimate surprise to her enemies. She could not afford to ruin the chance.

As if sensing her thoughts as usual, Odin slowed to a trot and snorted. Lightning pat his neck comfortingly and encouraged him to trot a little faster again. "I'm fine Odin… I just have a lot on my mind as always. I cannot seem to get rid of them."

Odin snorted and Lightning stared at him; they always had this strange connection to each other despite the…language barrier.

"I am not thinking about the prince. When are you going to realize that, you old mule?" Lightning said with a frustrated sigh. Her steed whinnied in protest to her words, shaking his head left and right as if trying to contradict her.  
The young queen flicked her horse's ear. "Why are you so insistent that I am?" Again, Odin seemed to disagree by slowing down again and this time refusing to go faster even when Lightning urged him on. The queen sighed in frustration at her usually loyal steed. "Odin, please. I am in no mood for this, so please…"

Her stallion huffed and raised his rump suddenly, as if trying to buck his mistress off his back. Lightning glared at him in disbelief. "What is wrong with you Odin?"

The great beast huffed and snorted then began trotting in a circle. Perhaps he was trying to say something to his master, or perhaps he was scolding her for always running off when something stressed her. Odin flailed his head about and neighed loudly while Lightning struggled to keep a grip on the reins.  
At last the young queen fell off her steed with a loud grunt. She stared up at the stallion as he walked over to her, towering over her form like a magnificent sculpture that had a show of pride and strength while people looked upon it. However, Lightning was far from impressed. She stood up and dusted herself off while Odin kept staring at her.

"You old mule…" She growled at her steed, and Odin neighed loudly in response. He pawed at the ground, sending dirt flying.

The young queen glared at him and moved to a safe distance. Odin continued to stare while letting out loud cries; he was not allowing her to walk away, nor was he letting her mount his back again. The stallion was clearly in some bad mood.  
Odin suddenly stood on his hind legs and reared. His front legs pawed at the air but never touched his master—he would not dare harm her in any way no matter what. But at this moment, he needed to deliver his message clearly.

"What do you want from me?" She snarled, not in the mood for such shenanigans. Odin went back down on all four hooves and began circling his master.  
Lightning watched him as he walked around her in a trot. Clearly he was trying to knock some sort of sense into her. The queen knew what he was trying to do but she had no intention of giving in to her horse's prompting.

Odin noticed the strong denial his master continued to cling. He snorted and shoved his snout against Lightning's shoulder roughly. The majestic stallion huffed and snorted again then lifted his head and shook it. His mane flew about as he did so and Lightning could only look at him. Her faithful companion stared back at her with a glint shining in his eyes, as if he were trying to tell her something that was of the utmost importance.

Lightning placed a hand over her face in frustration. "What do you want me to say Odin? How do you expect me to act?" She paced for a few moments before running her fingers in her hair from frustration. "Why  _him_? Why must it be  _him_?"

Odin calmed down and watched her with sympathy in his eyes. He leaned forward and nuzzled his master comfortingly; understood the plight she keeps to herself, the one she would never tell anyone about. She would only allow herself to talk about her concerns for Bodhum, her people…  
That was understandable but Odin knew, deep down there was another concern she had, but it was something she always tried to deny, tried to refuse.

He loves his master, so seeing her act this way was so concerning. His master was strong, independent and determined; but even she could fall down and stumble.

The stallion lipped Lightning's hair gently and the monarch stroked his face in response. "I'm sorry my friend. I know you can see what I am going through, but I cannot deal with it right now. There are more at stake here and I am sure you are aware of it."  
Odin huffed gently, disagreeing with her entirely. Lightning frowned at the gesture. "I'm sorry but…it's not as important as the other problems we have at the moment."

Odin neighed and shook his head again but the queen just sighed and mounted his back without another word. The stallion lowered his head slightly as if in disapproval. Lightning stroked his neck lovingly. "Come on old friend, let's return to the palace."

* * *

 Lightning led Odin to the stables and placed him in one of the vacant stalls. The chocobos greeted the equine with a welcoming " _Wark!_ "

The young queen entered the palace, feeling the need to rest herself. The ride did not help clear her head like it usually does so; it irritated her that she still felt so conflicted and stressed.  
She needed to clear her head in another way. Perhaps a cold bath would help; she felt like she needed to awaken from a nightmare and being soaked in cold water usually assisted with that.

She made her way to her given room and entered the washroom. She needed a clear head or she might just snap at everyone she sees, and that kind of mentality was not something she wanted to have when the time for urgency came.  
Lightning got the bath ready then turned to the mirror to look at her reflection; her eyes had no shine, and she looked tired. Her untamed hair was slightly disheveled from her ride with Odin, by the wind. All in all, she looked a mess not because of her hair being messed from the wind, but because of how dull she felt and looked; she seemed as if she would collapse at any moment.

The young queen seemed so exhausted and almost lifeless, but that did not stop her from moving and going against anyone who insisted she stay back and rest. She did not need it; she felt fine.

Once the bath was ready, she stripped herself and stepped into the warm water. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her shoulders that had been tensed were now slumped. Lightning lowered her head and closed her eyes. It was rare that she allowed herself such pleasures like a bath that took longer than the time she usually took to bathe herself.

With a long sigh, Lightning leaned back against the tub and lifted a hand to rub her temple tiredly. Had she somehow worn herself out without realizing it? It would not have been the first time, but still, she did nothing too strenuous. A ride outside did not count as strenuous to her unless she had been on a long journey or had been outside for the whole day.

The bath was helping her immensely and soon she felt like a new woman. She sighed as she ran her hands up and down her arms.  
It was unlike her to be so distracted, and again it was not something she can afford. Her first priority was to liberate Bodhum, free her people from Caius' oppression. Once everything was back to normal…then what? What else there to do after everything was over?

Her mind drifted to Noctis again and she shook her head; he made his own decision to remain alone as an animal. She had nothing to do with it or what he decided to do with his life. If that was so then why did she feel terrible?

_-XIII-_

After her bath, she decided it was time to speak with Noctis for a bit. She needed to know he would not do anything reckless once he had his life back on track as a wolf. She was unsure why she wanted to speak to him about his life plans anyway; good intentions be damned.

The prince was worth more trouble than was considered acceptable but that did not stop misfortune from dogging his footsteps at almost every turn. What kind of life was he subjecting himself to? And all for a lie, a promise that never existed.

Lightning approached the prince's given room and knocked. A long moment passed and there was no answer. She narrowed her eyes and knocked again, only to receive the same result.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, the young queen grasped the knob and opened the door. It seemed empty but the sound of water told her the prince was merely freshening up. She looked around the room, not particularly interested in anything. She closed the door behind her and moved to stand in the center of the room.  
She crossed her arms in irritation. What was she even doing here? Of course she came to talk with Noctis for a little while, but why did she bother? Why did she  _always_  bother? Nothing would change him or the way he thinks; he had been far too damaged to go back now. Lightning shook her head; was that the right way to think? Or was she stooping lower than dirt when she thought that. The young queen felt confusion settle in again. When will it all end?

During her deep thinking, the door to the washroom opened and Noctis stepped out with a towel in his hand. He was wet, clean, and gloriously naked.

The prince's eyes widened at the sight of Queen Farron in his room and he froze on the spot. Lightning then turned, hearing the door to the washroom opened. The queen looked at him for a long moment, both of them frozen with shock.  
Both Lightning and Noctis looked away swiftly; their faces were bright red with embarrassment and their hearts were pounding in their chests. This situation was something they always wished to avoid, but life seemed to despise them both with a passion.

"Does the queen not know how to knock?" He growled as he wrapped the towel around his waist hastily.

Lightning glared at the floor. "I  _did_  knock!  _Twice_! You were too busy in the washroom to even hear me! And by the by, you could have locked your damn door!" She argued. Noctis sighed in exasperation, knowing she did have a point.  
The young queen sat down on the edge of the bed, relieved that he was at least covering his male pride; it was not something she wished to look at whatsoever. Damn him for being quite easy on the eyes. No doubt he must have been vain once, during his adolescence…

Noctis carefully sat beside her, still slightly wet from his bath. He kept a decent distance but there was only so much distance they could put between them on a single bed.

Lightning sighed deeply before starting, "I…wanted to talk to you about…what happens after." Noctis looked at her and raised an eyebrow. The young queen rubbed the back of her neck. "After we manage to liberate Bodhum…everything will be as it was before. I assume you will be returning to the life of the wolf…"

Noctis only nodded, but inwardly, he wondered if he really could go back how he was before he encountered Lightning. He had thought about it so many times already but now that she wanted to discuss it, he wondered if he truly could or wanted to go through with this plan of his. Was it even a plan, and did it even make sense to him anymore?  
Lightning glanced at him, noting his expression. "You don't need to talk about it. I don't even know why I came in here in the first place, or why I bothered."

As she began to rise from the bed, Noctis grabbed her wrist before he could stop himself. He did not want her to leave; he was not sure why but lately every time she turned to walk away, he wanted to go after her, as if she may disappear. But the more he thought about it, the more began to realize that it may happen one day.

For one thing, he always expressed his desire to return to being a beast of a wolf, and then there was Queen Farron's failing heart. It suddenly pained him to think of one as young as Lightning would have to stop living before it was her time. And if it was her time, then it hurt him to think she was not allowed to live longer.  
In the past he had wished misfortune to befall her just as he did to every living being because of his own despair. But whenever he looked into Lightning's eyes, the very eyes that had intrigued him when they first met, only to see them lose their shine day by day… It was as if a sword had buried itself into his heart, and it only went in deeper the more Lightning lost a spark of life within her.

"Stay for a while… Please." He said softly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Lightning blinked, puzzled at this odd request. But since he did ask politely, she supposed it would be rude to deny him.

When she sat back down Noctis took a good look at her again. His heart began to jump as his eyes gazed into hers. Lightning felt slightly awkward but he was not doing any harm to her. Still, she wondered why he was suddenly feeling the urge to be near some company when he clearly disliked everyone in the world. Again she wondered; what changed?  
"What are you after, Noctis?" She asked in a low voice. He looked lost, not knowing the answers any more than she did. "I do not know… I have been so lost for a long time. I am not sure of anything anymore."

Lightning remained there for a while before sighing and standing up. "Be prepared, Prince. We will be having a meeting with Cloud and Tifa later today." With that, she left the room.

* * *

 Everyone gathered in the throne room later that day. Cloud took a good look at everyone before stopping his gaze on Lightning. "I am having my soldiers ready for when they are needed… However I am sure my army would not be enough."

Lightning nodded. "Sadly no. The others are needed. So I assume you had…sent a message?" Cloud smirked, "Of course. The others of the Alliance and now most likely well informed about our current state."

"You plan to call the rest of the Alliance? That might delay things a bit," Noctis said suddenly. "If all were to gather, it might take a little time considering each kingdom and their army need to prepare…"

"What you say is true," Cloud admitted, "but that is also why we're going to make the most of it. Even though it might take a while for the others to prepare and assemble, we should do what we can  _now_  instead of just waiting."

"And what do you suggest?" Lightning asked, trying not to seem impatient. She was tired of waiting and pacing and thinking too much. She wished to merely return to actions, and perhaps a battle or two. It may seem reckless and brash but she was restless.  
Cloud noticed this. "Well since I can see you are eager to do get something done, why not accompany me on a little errand? You and your companions," He said to Lightning. The young queen sighed.

"I suppose we can lend our assistance with this…"

Lightning's companions exchanged looks, knowing this would be better than remaining idle, and it would certainly keep their queen from becoming anxious.  
This could mean some activity after nothing by travel. She could not resist the pull of a potential fight, one of her guilty pleasures, after not giving her skills a try. It has been too long. Far too long.

"If you will have us, then we will be glad to accompany you on patrol," Lightning said. Fang smirked, feeling glad to have some action brought back into their lives. She needed a proper fight now, and Etro knows Lightning needs it as well. They cannot afford to get rusty.

Cloud nodded and glanced at his wife. Tifa chuckled, "Welcome on board then. We will leave as soon as possible." She saluted Cloud, her husband and king, before heading off to gather enough men to go on the patrol.

_-XIII-_

Mounted on chocobos—Lightning's steed remained Odin as always, while Noctis preferred to travel as the enormous wolf—the party headed for the source of the disturbance.  
The black wolf looked over his shoulder too see how far they were from civilization. Not too far but far enough for the need to run and perhaps exhaust one's self.  
Lightning stroked Odin's neck and her steed shook his head in reassurance. His mane flowed beautifully as it always did.

Noctis snorted and trotted on ahead, catching Cloud's eye, but the blonde king said nothing. He glanced at Tifa and the soldier-queen nodded at him as they closed in on their destination.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "This is…close to the sea. What disturbance could possible emerge from here? Cloud stopped his chocobo and dismounted. The others followed while the soldiers waited.

Noctis lifted his head and sniffed the air. There was something foul in the area but it was hard to pinpoint it. He snarled and bristled, alerting his companions. Lightning readied herself; her hand was set to summon her blade. Cloud reached for the sword strapped to his back and Tifa clenched her fists. Fang and Vanille, as well as the soldiers of Nibelheim, tensed for a fight.

Cloud stepped forward carefully until his boots touched the shore and the light waves licked his soles. His hand gripped the handle of his blade. For a long moment, there was nothing. No sound, no movement.

Noctis' ear twitched and his snarl grew louder. His fur bristled even more and his tail stood upright. His claws dug into the ground. Beside him, Lightning summoned her blade and gripped it tightly. "Something's there," The wolf growled a deep rumbling version of Noctis' voice. Lightning nodded in agreement. All who were present scanned the area for any sign of movement. Odin snorted then neighed loudly, catching everyone's attention. Lightning followed her horse's glare and her eyes widened.

The ocean seemed to be bubbling, as if something was about to emerge. "Everyone get back! Get away from the water!"

Cloud and Tifa felt puzzled until a gigantic form rose from the ocean. Its long serpentine body rose to the heavens, its scales and fins shone under the light of the sun, looking smooth thanks to the wetness of the ocean.  
A mighty roar filled the air, and disoriented the party present. Everyone yelled in pain and tensed at the loud screeching roar. Noctis' eyes widened at the sight of the titan beast, Lightning placed a hand on his back.

" _Leviathan!"_

The Nibelheim soldiers hurried to position themselves to attack. Cloud unsheathed his sword and was joined and signaled for his men to attack. Tifa charged along with them, her fists glowing, armed with magic that was ready to be unleashed upon her foe.

"How is this possible? I thought Leviathan was a myth!" The wolf snarled. Lightning shook her head. "Leviathan is very much real. But it was supposed to be slumbering! Had no idea this beast decided to slumber in Nibelheim territory!"

Noctis growled and charged forward before Lightning could stop him. He pounced and dug his fangs into Leviathan's hard scales. The sea beast roared at the annoyance and began to swerve its body back and forth, trying to dislodge the wolf from its serpentine body.  
"You fool!" Lightning yelled at the black wolf as he clung to the long body of Leviathan. The young queen unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning, striking Leviathan and causing it to roar in immense pain, however it seemed that it still did not do much damage to the beast.

The serpentine beast lifted its tail and swatted at the large wolf, knocking him into the water.

Noctis did not stay down for long as he leapt out of the water. The wolf pounced again then avoided another swat from Leviathan's tail and in an instant he was a man again. The power of the crystal began to flow through him as he summoned his blades. They surrounded him, shielding him and attacking whatever came close to their master.  
Leviathan felt the stinging pain from the summoned blades of the prince. The enraged beast of the sea dove into the depths of the sea and then rose again, attempting to dive again and bring the prince down with it. Noctis narrowly avoided the attack.

Cloud charged and leapt into the air, hacking at the tough scales of Leviathan. The serpent of the sea turned its attention to Cloud and roared at the new disturbance.

_-XIII-_

"Leviathan is certainly an excellent beast. A marvelous show of power…" Seymour Guado smiled sadistically as he watched the fools from the Alliance struggle with the beast.

It had certainly been no challenge to get Leviathan to do much of the work for him. All he needed to do was cause some  _disturbance_  until the beast rose from its slumber to destroy whoever dared to disrupt its sleep. Seymour cackled and placed a long, sharp nail against his lower lip in thought. So, the Queen Farron was still alive, and her new dog was the prince of Lucis. Such a pity they could not just lie down and die, make things easier. But then, where would the challenge be?

"Oh Lord Sephiroth… You and Lord Caius are losing your touch if you both cannot destroy just  _one_  helpless little girl who had been placed on the throne as queen." Seymour shook his head then licked his lips as he continued to watch the scene unfold before his very eyes.

They were all putting up a good fight he had to admit, but Leviathan was all-powerful, the lord of the seas. Nothing can claim victory over it, whether they be on land or sea. However the sea was where the serpentine beast shone the most.

_-XIII-_

They could not afford to be tired now, they had to stay on their toes; one wrong move and the beast would destroy them all.  
Fang rolled out of the way before the serpentine tail came crashing down on her. She gripped her javelin tightly and prepared to charge until she heard an annoying cackle. She turned, looking up on one of the cliffs close to the shore.  
Fang called out to her queen and Lightning stopped, wondering what was causing a distraction. She followed Fang's gaze and the young queen felt her blood run cold. "Seymour Guado!"  
At the sound of the name, every one froze just as Leviathan decided to dive into the depths once more.

Noctis skidded to a stop as he too looked upon Seymour Guado who looked down at them, a mocking glint in his eyes.

"Oh my. My sincerest apologies… I should have introduced myself sooner, but I suppose we will have to make due. I suppose by now you all of you have met with the lord of the sea. Leviathan is a magnificent creature, is he not?"

"Guado! Why are you here? We all know your fight and your grudge is with the royal family of Besaid and Zanarkand!" Cloud yelled, gripping his sword tighter. Tifa's fist began to glow again, ready to aim any magic at the demented Guado.

Seymour cackled again. "True… But that does not mean I can limit myself to just one enemy. In short, the Alliance as a whole is my enemy. I am sure my…allies of the Cruor Mucro agree with me." He then looked at Lightning, "Lady Farron. How wonderful to see you… _alive_  again. All this could have been avoided if you had just accepted death. Oh but what does it matter? I have always wanted to know what it felt like to kill you and have  _your_  blood on my hands. I wonder how Lord Caius and Lord Sephiroth felt…when they struck you down with their magic, and  _impaled_  through your flesh with their blades."

The Guado king released a loud and insane laugh; his body shook as if he had heard the funniest thing in the world.

Noctis grit his teeth and ran at him; the wolf took over again as the young prince charged at the Guado. Black fur bristled and fangs bared and claws dug into the dirt as he made his way up to his foe.

Seymour looked amused by this. Despite the bulky clothing he wore, he easily stepped aside to avoid the wolf's jaws. "My, my… You truly  _are_  reckless, aren't you? Lady Fleuret always did say you were a childish little boy. And until now you still are one. Oh do not worry, what I say is  _true._ She once came for a visit to let us know of her…results with softening you before taking your precious crystal. She found it as amusing as the rest of us did."

The insult struck Noctis deep, provoking him into attacking again.

Lightning cursed under her breath. She had to stop that fool of a prince before he fell pray into Guado's clutches! She ran towards them but was stopped when a large tail struck the sands, and blocked her path. She looked up to see Leviathan had resurfaced and was coming back for more.  
Fang ran at the tail, stabbing it with her javelin.  
The beast roared and lifted its tail, giving Lightning just enough time to move forward while the rest of the party focused their attention on Leviathan.

Noctis was busy trying to grab any part of Seymour in his jaws. The Guado only laughed at the pitiful and reckless attempts, easily dodging out of the way.  
"Noctis stop!" Lightning called, but the prince was now blind to reason. He could now only see red. He wanted to kill Guado, lick his wounds and pride.

The Guado soon grew bored of him and snapped his fingers. Leviathan snarled and leaned its neck over to him. Seymour stepped onto the beast's head and was soon out of reach as Leviathan began to swim off with him.

Noctis was not done. He ran after Guado and Leviathan. The wolf turned into the prince as he ran towards a pier, running along it until Leviathan's huge tail smashed the wooden structure, sending Noctis falling into the sea.  
Lightning's heart began to pump faster as she ran faster, towards the spot where the prince had been tossed. "Noctis!" She dove right in after him.

She found him easily enough and grabbed him by the shoulders. Noctis' eyes widened slightly at the sight of Lightning as she pulled him back up to the surface. He pushed her aside and swam up by himself.

He gasped once he broke the surface, followed by Lightning. He noticed Leviathan swimming away with Guado on his head. The beast was taking hits from Cloud and Tifa's magic attacks, but the beast was unfazed as it continued to make a hasty retreat.  
Noctis smacked his hand harshly against the water and turned to glare at Lightning. She looked back at him, panting slightly to catch her breath and regain some air. His gaze softened slightly, but before he could speak, the waves crashed into them, sending them far from the shore, away from their companions.

They could barely hear the sounds of their friends calling out to them and panicking as the prince and queen were swept away by the waves.


	37. Salvation

Noctis coughed and spat, the taste of saltwater made him gag as he inhaled fresh air once more. He lifted his head to find himself on land. But how?

He vaguely remembered falling into the sea when going up against Leviathan. He had swum to the surface… _Lightning_. That young fool had jumped in to save him! Noctis got up quickly, ignoring his spinning head, and looked around the shore until he saw her.  
Lightning lay still on the sand, knocked out from the ordeal. The black wolf approached her and nudged the young queen’s hand. The hand twitched and Noctis felt a pang of relief.

He looked around them, seeing none of their companions. How far had they been washed off? Were they still in the lands belonging to King Strife?

Noctis heard Lightning grunt and move, making him turn his sights back to her. He mentally berated her for diving into the ocean after him when she clearly should have known that he knew how to swim. However, another side of him felt…touched. Touched that she cared enough to do such a thing for him even though she knew he had the ability to swim. But it did not change the fact that what she did was reckless beyond measure.

Lightning sat up slowly. Her head was spinning terribly, like it was splitting into two halves. The queen stumbled slightly as she got to her feet; before she could fall back down on the sand, she felt someone keep her up.

Once her vision became clear again, her eyes focused on Noctis’ face. So he was safe, after all. A part of her wondered why she even jumped in after him. Had she become such a fool? Had she finally taken leave of her senses?  
Noctis held Lightning still until she was finally steady on her feet. He watched her as she cleared her mind. “… Where are we?” She asked after a long moment of silence. Noctis looked around them again, before answering with a shrug. “I am not sure. I don’t know how far we had gone either.”

Lightning just nodded. “It seems we’re still in Cloud’s lands, so we are not too far off. I cannot say the same about the enemy…”

“Guado knows you are alive now. He may report this to Caius Ballad,” Noctis said, crossing his arms as he stared off into the distance, at the sea. “I am aware of that, thank you.” Lightning huffed. “What matters now is that we head back to Nibelheim; the others are most likely in a panic.”  
Noctis silently agreed as he approached Lightning in his wolf guise. He lowered his head and glanced up at the young queen. She raised an eyebrow at the black wolf and he just pointed his nose at his back.

Lightning sighed at him. “I can walk on my own. But…thank you for the offer.” She walked ahead of him and the black wolf merely snorted. Again, the queen of Bodhum was being stubborn.

It did not matter at the moment; they needed to return to Nibelheim, or at least the nearest that they could get to Nibelheim. Noctis was certain that the others would have sent a search party for them; it was no secret that the Alliance look after each other, being that the kingdoms and their rulers were all close friends and allies ready to fight for each other and help defend each other’s crystals.  
As a young boy Noctis had always admired stories his mother would tell him about the Alliance, and had at times dreamt of the day he would become king and join fellow monarchs on the battlefield.

As he thought of this he began to wonder; where did those ideals and dreams of his go? As a boy he imagined many things as any child would, but as he grew into adolescence, he still felt the same about his young ideals but it matured with him.  
Noctis cringed when he realized that once again he lost all that because he had been fooled into believing he loved someone more than anything else, and had foolishly given up his ideals all for a lie.

When he glanced at Lightning he wondered if part of the reason he despised her was because he feared that history may repeat itself. Perhaps that was one of the reasons, or perhaps he was truly selfish.

The black wolf tensed when Lightning began to stumble a bit as she walked. Was her heart affecting her again? Noctis moved closer and nudged Lightning’s hand with his cold, wet nose. Lightning glanced at him. “I’m fine. Stop worrying…” She sighed at him.  
Noctis frowned and trotted in front of her, blocking her path. “You’re not walking right; you’re stumbling like a drunkard. What happened?”

“Nothing. I just feel a bit dizzy; there is nothing wrong with that. I’ll recover in a couple of minutes or so,” She insisted.

The black wolf was very much skeptical about this as Lightning walked past him and continued onward. He kept his eyes on her the whole time while they traveled, and sure enough, Lightning continued to stumble and groan, sometimes clutching at her head.  
Noctis’ eyes narrowed as he noticed this. Something was certainly wrong and the young queen was again denying any help. He stopped when he realized that there had been many times when he himself did the same. Was this what he had in common with Lightning?

When she still kept stumbling, Noctis blocked her path again. “Let me see what’s wrong,” The wolf insisted with a growl.  
Lightning planned on ignoring him once again but a hand gripped her arm. She looked back at him to see Noctis’ human form had returned. He sighed and pulled her close, taking a careful look at her.

Something was obviously wrong. He inspected every part of Lightning’s body but saw nothing. Lightning was still wincing and that was when Noctis was struck by realization. He inspected her head and Lightning immediately smacked his hand away, a pained look appeared on her face.  
So that was it; Lightning must have gotten struck in the head at some point.

“Let me see.” He insisted and looked at her head again. Lightning cried out in pain as he did so, and Noctis softened his hold on her head as he pushed her hair aside to take a look. She had a wound on her head and though it was not deep or fatal, it was still painful enough to make her stumble about. They needed to tend to the wound quickly, and Lightning’s stubborn protests were not going to stop him.

Lightning winced and gripped Noctis’ wrist in protest; her head was spinning and it hurt. But as usual she felt that she could not afford to stop moving now.  
Noctis frowned at this and held her still. “Damn it Lightning! Stop moving! You need to treat this wound.” He growled at her. Lightning glared back but blinked in surprise when Noctis tore a bit of his clothing and wrapped it around her head as a makeshift bandage.

It did help a bit and Lightning felt quite relieved that something was at least keeping her head from splitting open. When she looked at Noctis, she saw the black wolf again. With a tired sigh she walked past him, but Noctis was having none of it this time.

The black wolf trotted behind the young queen and, to her surprise, she felt herself being shoved up onto the wolf’s head and down onto his back. She was riding the black wolf.  
Noctis let out a sound that seemed like a smug chuckle and Lightning glared at the back of the wolf’s head. “I can walk on my own!” She protested. He ignored her and continued to trot along, having no intention to let the queen dismount him.

Lightning groaned and dug her fingers into the black fur, surprised at how smooth and soft it was. Unconsciously, she gripped it lightly and took in the feel of the black wolf’s coat.  
The wolf’s eyes widened in surprise when he felt her touch him in such a way; he almost groaned in content but he held back the sound. She most likely did not mean to do so, but he could not help but enjoy her touch.

They traveled in silence for a long time and Noctis started to wonder how he had managed to travel and survive on his own this long without somebody to speak with. He glanced back to see Lightning was staring at her own hands. He could never tell what was on the queen’s mind. “Does your head still hurt?” He asked. Though he knew it was not the best way to start a conversation, he simply wanted to talk, to hear anything.

Lightning shook her head. “It aches but it’s not that bad.” She said nothing more, much to Noctis’ dismay.

The day seemed to wear on and on, but on a positive note. It seems they were indeed still in the lands of Nibelheim. It was a relief to Noctis since it meant Lightning would be tended to for her wounded head. And he was certain it would calm the nerves of their companions.  
Another separation was the last thing they would need; at this rate, with the dark kingdoms slowly rising to challenge the Alliance, being separated from one’s comrades would be suicide.

 

_-XIII-_

When the day began to grow dark, Lightning suggested stopping for the night. Noctis did not argue and scouted the area for any place that would keep them out of sight from wild beasts or any enemies should they be roaming about.

Only when they found a good camping spot did Noctis allow Lightning to get off his back. She settled down and carefully touched her head. She winced slightly but it was not as bad as earlier, and she did not feel disoriented or dizzy. But despite this, the wound needed to be tended to properly.  
Noctis watched her carefully, unable to take his eyes off her. She looked more like a knight than a queen at that moment. But he supposed that was what made her unique as a ruler; not only was she young and had begun her rule before she had come of age, but she was also the youngest ruler to ever have joined a battle at the mere age of sixteen. That tale was one nearly everyone spoke of.

The more he allowed himself to think, the more Noctis began to slowly realize how much he had come to slowly respect Lightning Farron despite how terribly they started out.

He could now admit that at times he had been jealous of Lightning; envied her for how well she lived her life and knew how to live her life to the fullest despite her failing health, while he who was still strong and full of life wished to end his own.  
Lightning was everything he wished he was but was not, and for that he despised her at the start. Another reason he realized was because perhaps he had come to understand the young queen. They clashed often, but she never treated him like he was lower than her. In fact all she seemed to do was try and make him see that he had a lot more to experience in life. Unlike her.  
After he had stopped envying her, he came to hate and fear her for one reason. Without him realizing it, she had somehow slipped past the barriers and the darkness within him, and into his heart.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, prince of Lucis, was in love with Lightning Farron, queen of Bodhum.

That simple revelation…that one thought alone had scared him. He hated the thought of loving again, and loving anyone else. But he was helpless against it, and deep down he knew Lightning’s heart was pure; she had no plot against him, and no intentions to betray or hurt him.  
His pride and fear prevented him from admitting this, and he allowed it to happen, he allowed himself to believe that his past flame should have turned out better, that he could have somehow changed that damn wench’s mind about betraying him. But in the end, she was as cruel and heartless as the others of the Cruor Mucro.

But not Lightning. She was different, unique. She was loved by her people, but still criticized and insulted by others for being who she was. She could not change herself, and she would not. She was a just and warm ruler, but that did not stop the many unfairness and insults thrown at her from time to time. But many still see her as a beloved ruler nonetheless.

And then there was the fact that Lightning had been there for his father, Regis Caelum. Noctis himself had run away from home, his kingdom, his remaining family, and his responsibilities. But Lightning was the one who came when his father had nobody to speak to, and Regis came to see her as a daughter of his own.

The black wolf held back the tears and the ache in his heart. Only now did he feel how much he missed his father. During their brief reunion he had been rotten to him, but he had seen in Regis’ eyes that, despite their spat, he was overjoyed to see his son was alive and well.

Lightning glanced at Noctis, noticing the wolf’s distant expression. The more she looked, the more she could see that there was something different about him now. He seemed calm, and perhaps even relieved about something. It looked like a nice change in him; perhaps he was finally allowing himself to sulk every moment of his life.

She let out a light cough and that seemed to get Noctis’ attention. He tensed and moved over to her, pressing his wolf nose against her cheek. Lightning pushed him away lightly. “It’s just a small cough,” She reassured him.  
He did not seem at all reassured. Taking on his human body again, Noctis rubbed Lightning’s back gently until the coughing settled and stopped.

“You didn’t have to do that.” She sighed and relaxed again. Noctis began to wonder just what Lightning went through for her to become stricken with a condition that has no cure, and is slowly killing her. The prince returned to his spot, but did not take his eyes off the young queen.

While he had decided to try and come to terms with these new feelings for Lightning, he was still unsure of how she felt about him, or this special feeling in general. Lightning had always been so firm, and stoic that it was hard to tell what she was thinking or feeling.  
So far he had seen she was capable of loving family and friends, being a gentle person underneath her icy walls. But was she capable of feeling more than that? Or was he to simply long for her from afar from now on?

Strange how he went from despising this young queen, to actually wishing she would see him in a different way. But he would not blame if she did not; he had not given her any reason to see him as someone who was capable of loving again, or loving someone like her.  
But he did, he did love her now. No. He had loved her for a long while now; he just decided to finally admit it to himself. He had been a fool and he wished to take it all back before he lost that chance.

But did he even had a chance at all, or did he lose it somewhere down the road while he kept mourning over himself and his past mistakes?  
“Your focus seems to be coming and going today.” Lightning commented. Noctis shook his head and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry, I…was just doing some thinking.” Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. “Usually you would just get upset by this stage for prying.”

Noctis frowned at this. Had he been _that_ bad?

“Sorry…” Lightning said, surprising the prince.

Why was she apologizing to him? Noctis shook his head. “No, you did nothing wrong. I just…I was thinking and realizing that…you were right about me.” Now this was shocking for the young queen, but her expression gave nothing away. “So you plan on perhaps going home once this is all over?” She asked, knowing Regis would be happy to have his son back again.

Noctis nodded. “Yes. And…maybe I do need to start over.”

Lightning exhaled slowly. “Your father will be glad to have you back. Etro knows he missed you all these years.” In a way, she envied Noctis for still having a father, and she hated it when he cursed Regis for being concerned over his well-being. Noctis still had a parent and he was taking him for granted. But maybe now he was seeing the error of his ways, somehow.

To her surprise, the prince smiled in a rather nostalgic way. “I wonder how my old friends are doing. It has been a long time since I have seen them. Sadly the last time I did, it was when I turned into the wolf,” He admitted.

Lightning was unsure what brought this about. Suddenly he was telling her things about his life without her or anyone else asking and he seemed unbothered by it when she was so used to him keeping details to himself since he despised anyone prying into his life or asking questions. Deciding to learn a little bit more about him, and perhaps she was also curious, she went along with it. “And…who are these friends of yours?”

Noctis sighed. “Some call them vagabonds, but that is far from the truth. They are actually my close friends since childhood. They are all skilled with a sword and are good merchants as well.” The young queen raised an eyebrow. “Wandering merchants?” This was surprising, but nothing out of the ordinary. “They visit at times, and some wonder why they decided to wander as merchants when they were clearly taken in by my family as guards and, for one of them, as an advisor.” Noctis chuckled to himself.

“So why _did_ they decided to wander as merchants?” Lightning asked. The prince smiled and looked at the sky. “While they love Lucis and my family and I, they wanted to see more of the world, and improve their swordsmanship. I wanted to go along with them but…I had responsibilities as prince.”

“I see… Fang used to do the same, but she returned to lead Bodhum’s army as my general. I am actually more than thankful to have her with me every time we would meet enemies on the battlefield.” Somehow, Lightning found herself carrying on with the conversation and Noctis felt relieved that she was becoming more comfortable with talking with him, rather than they burst out into arguments again.

Noctis expressed to Lightning how he hoped they would not hate him for leaving like he did as the wolf during their last visit, and that he still cherished his longtime friends. Lightning listened to him and was genuinely interested in what he had to say. In fact, she was actually glad that she was now able to carry out a proper conversation with Noctis rather than threatening each other with a blade.

“I wonder if they will ever forgive me…” Noctis murmured, but Lightning heard him. “I am sure they will; they sound close and loyal to you. If they are true friends and comrades, then they wouldn’t hate you for what happened,” She reassured him.  
He felt comforted enough by her words and his body relaxed. “I would trust them with my life, and I have known them since boyhood… Yes, maybe you’re right.”

Lightning carefully touched her head and sighed when it still hurt a bit. The prince noticed this. “Don’t touch it so much; you’ll need to have it taken care of when we get back to the Strife’s palace.” The young queen sighed in defeat. “I…need to close my eyes for a bit,” She said tiredly as she lay down.

Noctis nodded in understanding and decided to keep watch while she slept for the moment.

He was certain by the time they returned to Nibelheim, General Fang would be highly suspicious of him, and he could not blame her. Since the first meeting, Fang had seen how he openly expressed dislike of her queen, and to suddenly return with feelings for Lightning would most likely drive Fang to eye him until she had the urge to interrogate answers out of him.  
Noctis glanced at the sleeping queen. Yes, he had been terrible to her and everybody else for no real reason. All this time he had believed it was because he felt everyone had been responsible for his loss when it was no real loss; he thought he could have been happy and might have turned an enemy around when in the end the traitor remained a filthy traitor.

He even blamed his own father for his heartbreak and the betrayal, when he truth he should have heeded his words of warning.  
How was he to make up for the years of mistakes and cowardice? The answers seemed so far away but whenever he took a look at Lightning, he felt the worries fade again. It was like she was the cure to his pain. But he knew he could not possibly be the cure to hers, not matter how much he wished to be. All he had ever been was the cause of it.

Was it too late to start over?

 

_-XIII-_

 

Once Lightning had awoken from her short sleep, they set off again despite the young queen only having about three hours of sleep. Noctis tried to convince her to rest more, but Lightning refused to delay any longer.

Noctis could only take his wolf form again and give Lightning a ride on his back. This time she did not protest, but urged him to hurry onward.  
He obliged and his trot turned into a full sprint. The wolf was strong and had more than enough energy to keep running until they had reached their destination. Lightning gripped at the scruff of his neck, trying to clear her aching head and focus on what lies ahead of them. Noctis noticed this and ran even faster.  
He had to get her to the palace, and she needed to make sure her head was not badly damaged. She also needed to check her heart. He feared she may have stressed herself out during the last brief battle with Seymour.

The wolf could feel Lightning lower her head onto his back; perhaps her fatigue was finally catching up to her and forcing her to sleep some more.  
Noctis was sure to move carefully; if Lightning did indeed fall asleep on his back, he had to make sure the young queen did not fall off. He kept glancing back at her to see her eyes were closed, but he could hear her breathing, and thankfully—based on the way she was breathing, and the sound of her calm heartbeat—she was not being attacked by her illness. So far.

Noctis lifted his head and sniffed the air; he could smell that they were close. Hopefully their companions had not left Nibelheim yet.

This could not go on though. After running for a long while, Noctis could not bear to go on with Lightning in such a condition. He had to stop again and let her rest properly, and he did not care if she yelled at him for stopping and delaying their return to the others.  
She needed to complete the long hours of sleep that she had lost, and only once he could see she was fully awake would he continue the journey.

The black wolf stopped running and laid his body down. Gently, he nudged her off him so she slid down his side, still pressed against him, but also on the soft grass. He curled his lupine body around her as he watched over her.

Like this, the queen was so vulnerable and looked like it as well. If everyone saw him now they would be in disbelief that the runaway prince had suddenly taken a liking to someone again after all these years, and willing to protect her.  
In truth, Noctis could not believe it either. He had been certain he had already fully decided what his life would be like from now on. And then Lightning appeared in his life, like a warrior goddess arising before everyone’s very eyes before they even noticed.

The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts and the black wolf tensed. Caution took over and he glared at his surroundings. The wolf’s blue eyes narrowed when he noticed figures approaching.  
As if out of a nightmare, several Guado soldiers walked over. Noctis took note of their long, silvery almost claw-like nails, though he was aware that the nails were silver due to the armored gauntlets they wore, in order to make the appearance of their nails more intimidating and sharper.

Noctis snarled and bristled. He stood up carefully and blocked Lightning from view.

The Guado soldiers said nothing and only looked at the sleeping queen, and then at Noctis. The queen groaned and lifted her head as she was awoken by the sound of the wolf growling. Once her eyes began to focus, Lightning tensed and stood up when she noticed the enemy scouts.  
The Guado soldiers lifted their hands, showing off their deadly claw-like nails.  
The black wolf’s blue eyes flashed dangerously and sharp fangs bared themselves to the Guado soldiers. They exchanged looks with each other before nodding over at Noctis and charging, their claws ready to tear and shred their enemy.

Noctis stood his ground, unwilling to let them at Lightning. At the same time, she summoned her blade, ready to fight back as well.

The wolf pounced, tearing at the first soldier he caught in his jaws while Lightning fended off the others. She moved faster than any one of them, and they did not anticipate at how skilled the queen of Bodhum was with a sword. But their Lord Seymour had ordered them to find and destroy them, and that was what they planned to do, even if it means losing their own lives in the process.  
Again the black wolf pounced and mauled another Guado soldier, tossing him away at a far distance before he assisted Lightning with the others.

One of the Guado soldiers kept his distance; it seems his comrades were falling fast. Perhaps now was the time to call for reinforcements.  
The other soldiers noticed their comrade signaling them and they quickly retreated from the wolf and the queen.

“That was too easy.” The wolf said a snarl still present on his face. Lightning narrowed her eyes as she noticed the one Guado cross his hands over his chest, like he was concentrating. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand on Noctis’ neck.  
The wolf looked at her and noticed she was stepping back and readying her sword. He grew tense and looked around, wondering what had Lightning suddenly on edge as she looked at the Guado soldiers, especially on the one that seemed to be focusing on something.

A roar filled the air, nearly making the two monarchs jump. The roar was that of a beast that did not belong in these lands. The earth seemed to shake as heavy footsteps approached the scene. The Guados smirked and quickly retreated, leaving Lightning and Noctis to face the beast that was now facing them, covered in black, smoking chaos.  
The reptilian creature roared as it glared down at them, its black-and-red scales, glaring eyes, and sharp teeth were the telltale signs of what it was.

“How can there be a Rexaur _here_?” Noctis snarled, “They’re only native to lands like Balamb!” It was true that this beast was usually dangerous beast that lurked in some forests of Balamb and other continents. But Nibelheim was not one of them.

Lightning’s eyes stared at the creature’s feet, seeing a thick layer of chaos surrounding it. She knew that Guado knew how to charm beasts to fight by their side at times, but to actually imbue them with chaos like weapons? The Cruor Mucro was becoming even more demented and dangerous. Seymour Guado, being one of the most insane despite the calm way he spoke, was no doubt the one who probable planned for this Rexaur to be touched by the chaos to make it stronger.

Worse still, the chaos around the Rexaur’s feet birthed more beasts to fight by its side. The snake-like tail, the patterns on their bodies, and the sharp axe weapons they held were unmistakable. An army of Anubys rose from the black mist, walking forward with their reptilian leader.  
“If I recall correctly…” Lightning mused, “Rexaurs are vulnerable to magic that make them sleep.” She stared at the growing amount of Anubys and the Rexaur.

Noctis’ eyes widened in understanding and took back his human form. The prince’s blue eyes slowly turned a blood red color as he placed his arm out front.  
At his bidding, multiple blades surrounded the prince and spun around him. He chose his blade, easily grabbing it from among the spinning weapons, and readied himself to strike.

Lightning nodded in approval and the two charged in unison towards the bestial army. 

* * *

 

“We have to find her _now_!” Fang stuck her fist on the table. Cloud Strife sighed and massaged his temples; he had been trying to calm the wild woman for an hour now.

However, it was Tifa who managed to do so. “General Fang, calm yourself! I know what you’re going through, and I say this as general of my own army, not as queen. Lightning will be fine; you know her well enough to realize that, but also remember she is not the only one out there. As much as you dislike him, Prince Noctis is still part of the Alliance and his still very much a living and breathing being. Chances are he is with Lightning, so wouldn’t that be better than to know she might be alone?”

Fang groaned in frustration, but Tifa had a point; the woman had been a general longer compared to Fang, and was in fact the reason Fang had wanted to become general of Bodum’s army in the first place; as a girl, the wild woman had always admired Tifa Lockhart for being the first female general to the army of Nibelheim. She was, and still is Fang’s inspiration.

Vanille pulled Fang aside to calm her friend down.

“Your loyalty is one of your best qualities, General Fang. But remember you also need to have clear head for your monarch; if you lose your mind over worry, who will keep everyone in check for the queen’s return?” Tifa lectured. Fang stood straight and nodded in understanding. The queen of Nibelheim smiled. “Good. At ease now…”

Fang relaxed and sighed. Vanille placed a hand on her arm, smiling reassuringly.

Serah was surprisingly silent and seemingly calm; she knew her sister well and she was willing to believe Lightning and Noctis both survived the incident. Her sister was too stubborn to die and Prince Noctis seemed to have the devil’s luck, or perhaps Etro pitied him a lot more than many believed, or perhaps she favored him due to his situation.

“We don’t know how far they might have been swept away by those waves. After all, it was Leviathan who created those waves and worse still is that it seems Seymour Guado had somehow taken control of him.” Cloud said, trying to make sense of it all.  
While it was true the Guado could tame beast at times, great legendary beings like Leviathan should not have been tamable. Could it be that the Cruor Mucro were growing stronger than anticipated and were gathering in strength still? If so, then this could mean more than just danger for the Alliance and every innocent life.

“I don’t want to say this, but if there is more going on than we anticipated, then this might end up becoming a new war between the Alliance and Cruor Mucro…” Tifa said, crossing her arms. She did not like the idea, but sadly it was one of the only plausible things to expect from this.  
Cloud clenched his fists at the thought. “If war comes from everything that has been happening, then we will need everyone of the Alliance to join us. Though I worry for King Regis…those years prior when Tenebrae stormed into Lucis was so terrible that it was practically a war…”

Everyone knew of Tenebrae’s attack; the night the traitor finally stabbed the king and his son in the back and allowed her soldiers to storm in. The result was Prince Noctis’ beast form, and the dampened spirits of both king and prince. “Bodhum had aided Lucis during that time, did they not?” Tifa asked, looking at Queen Lightning’s entourage.

Fang nodded. “That’s true. Those years ago when it seemed like Lucis might lose its crystal, Bodhum’s army came rushing in to their aid; helping with the civilians and even clearing the way in order to find the prince.”  
“And thankfully King Regis found Noctis alive before the flames consumed him.” Tifa said, hearing much of the story. Fang grew silent and said nothing more, making Tifa raise an eyebrow. The general of Bodhum looked as if she was contemplating something.

“Your Majesty!” A soldier burst into the room, an urgent look on his face. Cloud and Tifa snapped to attention. “Your Majesty…! Queen Farron and Prince Caelum, they…!”  
Serah gasped. “My sister? Where is she? Are they both alright?” The soldier lowered his head. “I… Perhaps it is best if you see them yourself, Highness.”

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

The party ran to the entrance of the palace and the sight before them had them stunned.  
Prince Noctis moved towards them quickly, his eyes wide with horror and worry. In his arms, Lightning laid bloody and injured.  
“What happened?” Fang demanded. The queen was in a bad shape and her breathing was becoming erratic. The others moved aside quickly as Cloud summoned for the healers to tend to Queen Lightning.

Noctis had been surprisingly reluctant to let of her as the healers urged everyone to leave her with them so that they may tend to her condition.  
It was Serah who had noticed a change in the prince when they all gathered in the hallway. Fang had been ready to pounce on the reckless prince, but Serah ordered her to remain back and to calm herself. The younger Farron knew everybody was anxious to know about what had happened to Lightning that would put her in such a condition.

The prince looked to be in shock, standing there and staring at nothing. His eyes were wide as if he were in a nightmare. It surprised the others with how he was taking the situation, since he had been very much distant from the others, and especially Lightning. To see him act differently was quite a strange turn of events.

Serah suspected it was not a sudden change; she had been observing the prince at times and it was clear to her that every little change he had in himself had to do with her sister.  
He was showing concern for her, and it seems that he might have been holding it back for so long already that he could no longer hide whatever it is he might have been thinking or feeling.

Noctis began to pace, keeping his eyes on the door the whole time.

He was still in disbelief that Lightning had gotten so hurt, so injured. And it was his entire fault once again. She had saved his life once more, just like she did all this time in the past. However, this time Noctis hated knowing that she had risked her life for his, and nearly died—or worse, might die—in the process. It was something he refused to think of.  
When she had been struck, her breathing had become erratic and she began gasping desperately for air. When Noctis saw that, he had immediately swept her up into his arms and ran. He ran until he finally saw Strife’s palace. He ran to the gates, down the streets, and then to the palace gates where a guard rushed off to tell his king about their arrival.

Noctis snapped out of his thoughts when the healers stepped out of the room. He watched as they spoke with Cloud. The blonde king nodded in understanding before turning to the others.

Cloud took a deep breath. “Lightning is fine for now. Her condition is stable but she’s very weak at the moment. The healers recommend she doesn’t leave bed for a while, or at least until her wounds close and her…condition gets better.”  
The others sighed in relief, especially Noctis. He felt something in his heart grow lighter, but deep down, he knew it was not over. To his surprise, and the others’ as well, Serah placed a hand on his arm and pushed him towards the room Lightning would now have to stay in for a while.

“Go on. I think you two need some time with each other.” The younger Farron said. Noctis was shocked, but he could not find it in him to protest, and entered the room. 

* * *

 

Noctis approached the bed and looked at Lightning as she grits her teeth and stirred lift and right as she tried to resist the pain she felt in her sleep. The prince winced as he took in her condition. He was the reason she was in this condition again.

When he and Lightning all but destroyed the army of Anubys, they set their sights on the Rexaur next. The large beast charged at them, but it unable to stand the combined abilities of both Noctis and Lightning. Their swords sliced at its scaled body and the Rexaur fell to the ground, dissolving into a black mass of chaos.

With the danger over, Noctis had turned to Lightning. His heart had skipped a beat when he laid his eyes on her, and also due to how much he saw of her power and her abilities. She was amazing, and everything about her was indeed fit for a queen. No, she was a _goddess_. Lightning had looked at him as well, and their eyes connected. However, their relief was short-lived when Lightning saw the chaos rise behind Noctis and saw the Rexaur stand up again.

Without a second thought, Lightning had shoved Noctis out of the way. Her blade pierced the monster’s neck, but at the same time, it managed to grab Lightning in its jaws and tossed her aside like a limp piece of meat.  
Her armor had saved her, but she still managed to sustain terrible injuries from the Rexaur’s sharp teeth, and from the rough toss and harsh landing from being shaken about and thrown.

And now, here they were, in the palace of Nibelheim.

Noctis could only watch her as she laid there, motionless, wounded, and in pain. He could easily see that she was having difficult time breathing. The expression on her face told Noctis that she was not at all resting peacefully; her chest was heaving up and down with much difficulty.

She was naked underneath the blankets, but was covered nearly everywhere with bandages. Noctis could faintly feel himself shaking as he stared down at the injured queen. Once more she had saved his life and once more she had obtained a fatal injury. Her body was now utterly battered and scarred, more than when he had first seen her.

Everything was his fault, he knew. And yet, Lightning never once placed blame on him nor did she seem to hold a grudge against him for causing her so much physical and emotional pain. But now she would have even more wounds and scars to carry on her body.

He had been the quarry; he should have been the one who was battered and bleeding. But instead she had to be the one to rescue him again. There had been so many moments where he could have easily lost his life, but Lightning would always be there to push him out of the way and receive the damage for him, and in all those times she had been close to losing _her_ life.

Noctis clenched his fists; for once he wished that she’d had let him take the damage. Etro knew he deserved it more than she ever did. No. She never deserved it, just like she never deserved his bitter and cold treatment towards her.

During the whole time he had been with her and among her ranks, he had treated her and her comrades with complete disrespect. Lightning had especially been affected by his foolishness though she did not dare show it. But now Noctis could clearly see how much it put her through. It was because of him she had been injured more than any person’s body could handle and yet she still managed to live. However, her illness was taking a toll on her once more. It frightened Noctis terribly.

He cannot be sure if she would be able to pull through this time but he kept praying and hoping.

Lightning was not moving and when she tossed and turned, her body barely made any change in position. Her wounds were terrible and her ailment only worsened things. She could hardly breathe but all that could be done was waiting and hope the illness’s effects would pass like it usually would or to make Lightning drink the special potion she needed to suppress her heart’s ailment.

It had been horrifying when he had learned of Lightning’s disorder in her heart. To think she had been ill because she had spent so much time working day and night for her kingdom, the pain and the exhaustion, and the stress had manifested into an illness that made her heart weak. And should she exert herself past her limit or should her mind fret to the point that her heartbeat would grow rapid, her breathing fails and her heart would weaken.

Noctis knelt by the bed. Slowly, he lifted a hand and carefully ran them through her sweat-soaked hair. Lightning inhaled and exhaled harshly.

Her breathing was not improving and Noctis’ own heart was panicking with the mere thought of losing Lightning right there and then. His greatest fear was that she would pass away in her sleep right before his eyes; it scared him and it made him tremble.  
The prince resisted the urge to stand up and pace the room frantically. The only thing that kept his mind rooted was Lightning. But seeing her beaten body for what felt like the hundredth time made Noctis fear the worse though he never meant to. He wished to hold her, keep her warm just as he had when he and Serah reunited with her.  
She had felt like she fit there against his body and he had felt content with shielding her from the cold.

If he lost her now, then he would be lost.

Noctis knew now; all this time his path had been in front of him, never lost from the beginning but he always turned away from it and denied himself from ever walking down his chosen path all due to a foolish mistake and believing that he had lost his way.

But when he looked into Lightning’s eyes and witnessed how much she was willing to do for another rather than herself, Noctis found himself accepting the light he so desperately wanted to follow but strayed from. She was his guiding light, his new and true reason for being. He only realized it when it had been nearly too late.

A part of him wished to be angry with her for allowing herself to take more damage than she could handle but another part of him wanted nothing more than to stay there and watch over her until she opened her eyes. Noctis was tempted to transform into the wolf and run outside to release the pain but he had to stay here and watch the young queen; he did not want to take any chances and he wanted to be sure she did not pass from this world when he was not looking.

He kissed her sweating forehead and choked on a sob he was holding back.

Tenderly, Noctis placed a hand over Lightning’s heart and counted her heartbeat carefully. He did not count much since her breathing was harsh. Her heart was barely beating and he wished to make it well again, make _Lightning_ well again.  
He slid the blanket down her chest slowly and stiffened at how much bandages she was wrapped in; her breasts and entire torso was covered in white wrappings, her shoulders and upper arms, her forearms and her hands, and he knew that even her thighs and legs were covered in wrappings.

Lightning flinched and groaned painfully, startling Noctis. He gasped and stroked her hair gently. “Lightning. Lightning…wake up please. Lightning!” He found himself pleading but it did not matter at the moment; he wanted to see her open her eyes, he wanted to lose himself in the blue pools, he wanted to speak to her and apologize.

Lightning was in pain; her body stung everywhere and she could faintly hear somebody’s voice.

She listened for a moment, trying to interpret the words she was hearing. Her eyes opened slightly but her vision was a blur. She could only make out a dark shape hovering above her. The voice continued to speak; someone was calling out to her. But who was it? Lightning could not move and it was hard to breathe but she needed to find out who was calling her. And why.

Noctis could see her faint struggle. Her eyes were nearly open but it seems that her vision was unfocused and in disarray.

“Lightning, can you hear me? Please speak to me. Please.” He whispered in her ear, hoping she would be able to understand. He knew the damage she had absorbed would affect her senses and that it may take time for it to recover, but he saw her struggling to answer and he was willing to pull her back into reality.

The young queen opened her mouth but no sound came from it. She tried again but only a grunt escaped her throat. Who was calling her? She wanted nothing more than to sleep, to rest and block out any sound, but the voice was insistent. As her sense of hearing slowly returned to her, she could faintly hear her name being called.

The voice sounded familiar and it made her barely-beating-heart race. Who was calling her? “Lightning…” She could hear that it was male and he continued saying her name, never allowing her to drift back into sleep. Her vision was still blurred but the shape was slowly beginning to take form. She wanted to ask who he was, but she could not find her voice and all she felt was the burning pain searing all over her body.

The pain did not allow her to move much at all but she needed to know who was there by her side.

Noctis held onto her hand and squeezed gently. “Can you feel me, Lightning? Please say that you can…” He rested his head on her chest, shaking nervously but doing his as much as he can to hope for the best. She seemed to be fading in and out of focus however she was still struggling to recognize him. The prince stroked her cheek as he buried his nose against her neck. Her body felt hot though it was no surprise; she was ill at the moment so her skin felt abnormally warm.

Lightning felt someone’s hand on her skin, and then it was replaced by the feeling of lips. She nearly gasped but it was still hard to breathe properly. She reached out blindly, barely putting in enough strength for her arm to move. It proved rather difficult to even move her hand.

Noctis let go of her hand and grabbed the one that she was using to reach out. He kissed her fingertips and placed his other hand over her heart once more; she was beginning to fidget like a nervous chocobo. He knew he needed to calm her before her heart begins to panic along with her mind and body. “Hush.” Noctis kissed her fingers again, reassuringly. “I will not go anywhere. Calm yourself now…” He feels her hand relax its grip on his. He nodded. “Good…that’s right.”

Lightning shivered; the vise in her chest was sill tightening, taking away her ability to breathe but as the voice continued to speak to her soothingly, the vice began to loosen its grip. The heaving of her chest settled until it moved up and down normally, calmly. Another moment passed until she knew she could inhale and exhale properly.

Her heart stopped aching and air flowed through her smoothly. The effects of her illness had finally passed.

Noctis released a shaky breath and smiled. Lightning had pulled through like she always did. He thanked Etro again and again until he felt the queen’s heart beat strongly again. He counted her heartbeats and this time there were more beats. She no longer had the expression of pain but now looked worn and tired. He could not fault her; the pain must have been dreadful and she deserved peaceful sleep for fighting her ailment.

However, she was still trying to recognize who had been speaking to her and holding onto her hand so tightly. She tried speaking again and this time was successful in letting out a sound. Just as well her vision was becoming clearer and the dark form before her was beginning to take proper shape. She whispered the first name that came into mind. “Noc…tis…?”

The prince swallowed and touched his forehead to hers. “I am here.”

So it was he who had been calling out to her. The fact surprised Lightning but at the same time it…pleased her, oddly enough. She could feel him move while he kept a firm hold on her hand, and then the surface she was lying on moved as well.

She felt something solid pressed against her back, and it took a moment for her to realize it was Noctis’ body she was feeling. The gentle movements of his chest moving up and down in time with his heartbeat was soothing; it calmed her and sure enough Lightning was feeling the temptation of sleep loom over her.

Noctis watched her carefully. She was at peace now and was returning to slumber but this time she would not feel any pain and her breathing will be of no bother for the moment.

He held her gently like a fragile little babe that needed care for. That was partially true since Lightning did need much care in order for her to recover fully. Noctis knew he should call for Serah and let her know that her sister was awake, but he did not want to leave Lightning’s side for even a moment for fear that she may leave the world when he turned his back.  
Noctis pressed his lips to Lightning’s cheek then sighed heavily. How he desperately wanted to make amends with her. He knew she would refuse out of humbleness but nevertheless, he felt that she deserved more than how he had treated her.

His hands gently stroked her strong arms, feeling hard muscles underneath the slender limb. He moved his touch to her shoulders then her waist, mindful of her many wounds.

Despite the injuries and the scars that marred her body, Lightning’s skin still felt surprisingly soft. Perhaps it was because she was, after all, still a woman. But she was a strong woman, powerful and independent than any man he knew or ever saw.  
But at this moment as he watched her sleeping form, she looked like a gentle soul who deserved time to recover and rest until her strife flew away with the wind. Noctis knew it was nearly impossible, but he was determined to keep Lightning safe in his arms for as long as she needed to recover from her fatal injuries.

Noctis kissed her shoulder and laid his head there. He begged Etro to forgive him for hurting this broken queen.

Lightning stirred in her sleep and pressed herself against his chest. The action warmed Noctis’ heart as he kept sentry over her. He stroked her hair as a reassuring gesture, hoping to calm her if she had a nightmare. He owed it to her. She was his queen, his wilting rose…  
The last thought made him shiver with fear as he held her even closer to his chest, not wanting about what may happen to her sooner or later. He could not accept it; he would be truly broken this time, and this time it would be real and damage him.

“Don’t you die now, Lightning. Not now. There is much I still need to say to you, and show you,” Noctis whispered in her ear before nuzzling his lips against her temple.  
The only response he had from Lightning was a pained and tired groan. Thankfully, the worse was now over, but she was still terribly wounded. He would watch over her, and he would care for her; it was the very least he could do for her, but there was so much he still wished to do to make up for all he did to her. For now, he could start here, by staying right by her side.

He kissed the top of her head, and allowed the confession he was now happy to admit to her. “I love you, Lightning Farron.”


	38. In Your Arms

Noctis continued to lie with Lightning pressed to his chest. He still feared leaving her, even for a moment despite that she was breathing normally now and sleeping fitfully.  
He ran his fingers through her hair, making sure not to touch the bandage wrapped around her head or disturb any of the wounds on her body. She had suffered so much when she did not need to, when she did not deserve it.  
His lips touched the top of her head as his mind wandered to the time they first met. Even when she had believed him to be a strange gigantic beast, she treated him fairly. Now every bit of guilt he had been forcing himself not to feel was returning tenfold.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced at the door as Serah stepped inside. The younger Farron took a long look at her sister, then at the prince.

She approached the bed and gently kissed her sister’s forehead. “Thank Etro you’re still alive, Lightning.” She whispered. Noctis’ heart went out to her, and he wanted to reassure the younger Farron but she just smiled at him and placed a finger to his lips. “Don’t speak, Noctis. Please just watch over her for me,” Serah said quietly, not wanting to disturb her older sibling.

The prince could only nod, hoping Serah could see how sorry he was.

When she left them alone again, Noctis felt Lightning stir. Her teeth were gritting together painfully due to her sensitive wounds. Noctis did his best to soothe her, and calm her down, hoping to somehow ease her pain. It had become unbearable for him to see her this way.   
“I’m here, Lightning. It’s okay, you are safe.” He whispered tenderly. He had forgotten what it was like to care for someone, to have someone need him. But perhaps he never did experience that before. At least, on his side he did; he had been fooled into doing so.

But now Lightning truly needed him, even if she did not utter a word. She had been suffering for so long but he could not see it. He had been blind to the pain she kept on hiding in order to maintain her control, and to show the others she was fine even when she was not.

Now he was going to make up all the mistakes he had made against her. He would protect her now just as she had protected him when she had no reason to.

“My queen…” He whispered tenderly. She groaned and unconsciously pressed herself against his chest, wanting to rid herself of the pain. But despite all that, she could feel comforting hands soothing her, and could faintly hear a familiar voice speak to her. Familiar, but surprisingly gently and warm as if comforting her as much as possible.

 Noctis watched her, worry etched onto his face. He had never been so scared in his whole life but he could not afford to let fear overtake him. He had to be there for her.

He felt something wet against neck and tensed. Noctis pulled away slightly to see tears run down the queen’s closed eyes. He had only felt her cry not too long ago when they had been separated from their companions… But to actually see her cry in front of him, when she was not at all aware that he had seen her tears.  
The prince felt his own eyes begin to sting with unshed tears; it was as if her pain was his pain. He could not bear to see her this way, in pain from her wounds and somewhere inside of her heart. Noctis could not even begin to imagine the kind of trials she had faced during her life.

He had only heard stories like everyone else did, but nobody had ever seen the truth behind those tales about Queen Farron. What had been going on through her mind, and what had she been feeling. To some, they say that she was young but cold and heartless, and to others, they say she was noble, strong and nothing could withstand her might.

But being one of royalty with the same burden of the throne—for him the throne was still somewhere in the future—on his shoulders, he could only assume she felt the same way he must have; alone, troubled, and lost.   
How much pain did a young child endure all the way to her adulthood? Did nobody aside from her friends and sister answer her cries for an end to the suffering within?

Noctis kissed the tears away from Lightning’s face, but he knew that would not be enough to ease her. How he wished he had the power to take the pain away. He had the power to overthrow his enemies, and any beast that dare oppose him. But just to make this one woman smile, he felt helpless. He should have known that loving someone was more, and more difficult than the fairytale he thought he had been living. But none of that mattered; he would remain by Lightning’s side until she knew what it felt like to be loved. Until she…

Noctis dreaded the thought, his own heart breaking again. Would she think him foolish for crying now? Would his sobbing awaken her, only for her to be greeted by his tears? Would she scowl at him?

He no longer cared what she might think as he finally allowed tears to freely fall onto her hair. When was the last time that he truly allowed himself to cry? To sob and not care that others may see him as a fool… It felt so much easier to let go of the pain with Lightning by his side, yet at the same time he still felt it for her. Was he meant to love her only to lose her to the limitations of time and the withering of her heart?

Lightning stirred and he felt her press a hand to his chest. “Do you feel better now?”

Her voice was pure joy, and music to his ears. He could have leapt for joy if he had been able to. But instead he just smiled at her warmly and embraced her. Lightning did not object, and continued to lie still, unable to move as much as she would have wished.  
He held her still when she attempted to move herself. “Don’t. You’ll strain yourself.” His voice had such tenderness to it that it caught Lightning completely off guard.

“I need to move, Prince.”

“You need to rest,” Noctis insisted, holding her in place.

It was only then Lightning was fully aware that she was in his arms and he was on the bed with her, holding her so close. He would not allow her to get up from the bed and kept her in place. This was not at all like the prince she had come to know. He hated the intimate physical contacts; he disliked coming close to others and preferring to sulk alone.   
Now what was making him hold her like this? How long had she been sleeping for him to suddenly feel the need to lie in bed pressed up against her.

“I’m fine, Noctis. Let go,” Lightning insisted. He still refused and just nestled against her, sighing tiredly.

“Just rest, Lightning. You’re in no condition to move around with those wounds.” He said sternly. Lightning glared at his chest but realized that she was quickly becoming tired again. Noctis sensed this and pulled the blanket back over her until she was comfortable.  
Lightning was unsure why he was suddenly acting so gentle towards her. He was never like that, nor did she want any of it.

“What’s gotten into you?” She demanded, not liking the fact that she was being held down like this. She had expected the prince to argue back and call her ungrateful. But instead she noticed his eyes grow light with concern.   
Noctis took a deep breath and exhaled. “I…I’m sorry. You’re in this condition because of me, again. You’re always protecting me and…I have never once been fair to you. I feel that I owe you my life more than once now…” His face turned red all of a sudden and he cleared his throat.

Lightning groaned as she felt the sting of her multiple wounds. “What…happened while I was…?”

“I managed to bring us back to Nibelheim. They had your wounds treated right away and…you were having difficulty breathing. But you managed to recover. Thankfully,” He said, looking very much relieved and as if he had nearly experienced a heart attack.  
Lightning shook her head. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re…acting so clingy. I had thought you preferred your solitude.”

“I have…been doing some deep thinking.” He admitted, “And…I also could not just leave you alone after all this.”

Lightning sighed and closed her eyes in defeat. “Fine, I’ll stop moving. But I can’t remain like this; there is more for us to tend to.”  
Noctis frowned and shook his head at her. “Everyone agrees that your recovery is what’s most important at the moment. So just rest for as long as you can, please.”

The young queen felt her face grow warm as Noctis stroked her arm gently as if trying to soothe her to sleep. She wanted to smack his hand away, but she did not have the strength to move much less warn Noctis off physically. So she merely laid there as he stroked her arm, and then stroked her hair. It was such an odd sensation to have something do this to her. Never once had she been touched in such a way in her entire life.  
By now she would have complained or kept her distance as she always did with the opposite gender. But the way Noctis calmly held her and made sure she rested, something about it just seemed different than any encounter she had with men who intended to approach her with intent.

“Serah was worried about you,” Noctis said. “But she was relieved that you were still alive and breathing well. She actually came in not too long ago to check on your condition.”

Lightning sighed. “Serah… She’s always been watching out for me, even though I am the older one.” She hated making her sister worry so much; she was the one who was supposed to be worrying over and protecting Serah, not the other way around. But here she was, afflicted with terrible wounds and an illness. Lightning _hated_ feeling weak. She hated being weak.

“Lightning… Please don’t. I know you’re berating yourself, but don’t do that. Your sister, and your friends…they all love you and they care for you. You’re not a burden to them.” Noctis said gently.

Since when had he become so good with sensing what she was thinking? In a way she was glad she would not have to explain anything to him, but at the same time she wondered why he even bothered comforting her. What did he hope to gain? And for what reason?  
Noctis seemed to sense her caution when she tensed in his arms and tried to put herself at a distance from him.

“Lightning?”

“What are you trying to prove? Why are you acting this way?”

“Is it so hard to believe that I want to start over with you?”

Even his tone of voice was so different from what she was used to; never before had she heard Prince Noctis speak in such a soft and gentle voice, especially not towards her. Everything he was doing now only made her head spin even more.  
He said he wanted to start over with her. What did that even mean? Start what over? “You are the most confusing man I ever had to deal with, Prince Noctis.” She said after being unable to hold back the words anymore.

Noctis smiled sadly. “I know. But…I truly do want to start over. From the beginning I treated you as if you were beneath me, just like I did with everybody else. But you were different, special. You allowed me to go along with you no matter how many times I complained or challenged you. Even when you had every right to get rid of me, you let me stay. And you saved me many times…”

“I only did what I believed was right, that is all.” Lightning said somberly.

“But you understand what I’m trying to tell you, correct?” Noctis urged gently. The young queen just looked at him for a long moment, watching a new light reach his eyes like a gentle flame igniting within them. Just seeing that light within him, making her feel warm inside and out…   
Yes, she knew what he was trying to tell her, but Lightning could only look the other way. It was hard to accept such a thing from him. It felt…wrong.

Noctis tensed slightly, but did nothing this time as she stood up from the bed slowly, taking the sheets with her, and walked over to the window of the room to stare at the calming view outside.  
The prince watched her for a long moment, just taking in every detail of her. Despite the injuries, she looked more like a warrior goddess who had returned from battle, with more scars to display as proof of her endeavors.

When no words were spoken, he left the bed and moved towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms, being careful not to disturb any of her wounds. Noctis carefully pressed his lips to her shoulder, to the spot where her shoulder and neck met, up to her temple. His kisses were soft and affectionate; gently letting her know he was here to listen and to be there should she need him.

Lightning sighed. “Stop that, please.”

“You haven’t said no,” Noctis whispered in her ear.

“I haven’t said yes, either.” Lightning added with another long sigh.

Noctis rested his chin on her shoulder. “… Are you afraid?” His question made her tense. She glanced at him, seeing no signs of mocking in his eyes. He was relaxed and currently at peace, and not looking to start and argument; he was only looking for answers. Lightning shook her head. “I already said it before… I do not fear death.”

“No. Not of death…” He shook his head and embraced her waist. “Of feeling… Of being with somebody and loving them, and them loving you.”

Lightning averted her gaze, trying to avoid looking at him in any way. Noctis sensed that he was right about what he had said.  
While he had come to realize that Lightning cared for others in her own way, she also seemed to lack a care for herself, or for anyone with the intention to court her. Queen Lightning was no fool and was not easily seduced or swept of her feet to the point that no man dare court her. But she acted differently with Noctis; even then she still refused to allow herself to come closer to him emotionally.

It was not fair for her. Noctis did not like seeing her this way. For as long as he had known her and observed, Lightning always seemed to be off alone. Though she had companions who cared for her, she had nobody to lean against during times when her companions would not be able to help.

“Just give me one chance. Give _yourself_ a chance…” He said gently as he kissed her shoulder again.

She lowered her head and tried to move away, but he only let her move at an arm’s length. “You’re afraid of being hurt, of experiencing the pain of having to care for somebody so deeply only to lose it all. I understand that; I have been through that, but I suppose my experience could not be considered since none of it was real, except on my part. But I know what it’s like.”

“Don’t talk like you know me so well…” She growled. Noctis just continued to hold her, pressing his lips against her skin in order to comfort her. He resisted her attempts to move away from him; if she did, he would follow her but also made sure she did not move around too much that she hurt herself.

It was like a careful and gentle dance of courtship where Noctis attempted to soothe his chosen mate into a peaceful state of mind. Lightning continued to deny him but she slowly gave him when her wounds got the better of her.  
The prince’s presence somehow did soothe her whether she liked it or not. Either way, she began to feel calm again and her wounds did not bother her as much. This seemed to please Noctis as he managed to get her settled in the bed again.

Several hours later, the queen’s companions entered the room to check on her condition.

Noctis kept his distance as Lightning reassured the others that she was feeling well once again. Fang had scolded her but Lightning only smirked, and seeing that, Fang smirked as well and laughed in relief that her queen and friend was well.  
Despite the injuries, Lightning managed to sit up on her own and Noctis kept stepping forward to assist her, but stopped himself when the others glanced at him. However, Serah just smiled and stepped back, giving Noctis approval to touch her sister.

Fang only raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing and did not attempt to pry him away from the young queen. Vanille would smile and giggled quietly at seeing how much the queen flushed when Noctis would come to her aid willingly and without being asked.

This was a surprising change in Noctis but nobody said a word about it; instead they just took it all in and hoped they were not hallucinating. But so far, everything seemed real and one look in Noctis’ eyes told them that he wanted to care for Lightning and that he wished to remain close to her.

 

_-XIII-_

“You need to eat…” Noctis said as he approached the bed with a plate filled with the evening’s meal. He had been reluctant to leave her side but Lightning insisted she did not need him to constantly watch over her. He did eventually leave the room to join the others for dinner, and Cloud and Tifa had been relieved that their ally was recovering well enough.

Now when he returned, he had a plate of dinner for her, recalling that she had not eaten for nearly the whole day.

Lightning sat up as he brought the plate over to her and sat on the bed. She eyed the plate and felt her stomach growl, urging her to eat and satisfy her hunger. With a defeated sigh, she began to eat, much to Noctis’ relief. At least she was able to eat.  
His eyes never left her, even as she ate. At times Lightning would give him a look but he only smirked teasingly and touched her chin with his thumb and index finger. She leaned her head away and continued eating.

“I don’t see what you find so entertaining.” She said at last after she had finished her dinner.

Noctis just smiled—he seemed to be doing that more often now—and scooted closer to her, putting the plate aside. “Perhaps I just want to take the time to properly look at you. Finally.” He reached over and touched her cheek tenderly.  
It was still so foreign to her seeing him like this; as if he were actually happy with not a care in the world. Strangely, it made Lightning feel like the weight she carried upon her shoulders had been lifted every time he smiled at her.

He nuzzled his lips against her temple. “Don’t frown…” He teased gently, running his thumb over Lightning’s lips.

She glared at him, which only made him press his lips to the bridge of her nose in response. Lightning blinked, unsure what to make of that sort of response. Noctis just laid his head on top of hers. “I sense you doubt my feelings for you.”  
Lightning avoided his gaze once more, but rather than feeling dejected—surprisingly—Noctis just took her hand in his and pulled it to his chest, taking Lightning aback by the odd gesture.

The young queen’s cheeks were tinted red as her hand was pressed up against Noctis’ chest. Under her hand she could feel his heart beating in a strange rhythm that seemed to match hers. “You did this to me, Lightning. I hope you realize that, just as I have.” He ran his fingers through her hair carefully.

“It’s best that you don’t,” Lightning said after a moment. Noctis opened his mouth to speak but she placed her fingers on his lips to keep him silent. “You and I both know this isn’t a wise decision, Noctis…”

His lips kissed her fingers in retaliation. “Why not allow yourself to feel, for once…”

“I can’t…” Lightning shook her head. “There is no use, there is no point. Even if I did, it wouldn’t amount to anything. You’d gain nothing from it.” She pulled her fingers away, but not without him stealing a kiss from her wrist. She just sighed and shook her head again.

Noctis was determined to make up for lost time and he was not going to change his mind about her. Failing heart or not, he wanted a chance to truly love Lightning the way he should have. And he wanted her to feel it as well; she never smiled enough, and from what he had managed to catch during rare moments, he knew Lightning had a beautiful smile.  
He kissed the top of her head and stroked her shoulders and arms gently, having no intentions on leaving Lightning alone in the room, or at all, now that he was certain of what he wanted, of what he needed. All he had to do was to wait until Lightning saw it as well. 

* * *

 

When it was announced that they would all travel back to Lucis, Lightning felt glad to be heading out of the bedroom and walking about again, even when the others insisted she move slowly and to not push her wounded body farther than it could handle.  
The young queen waved off their concern but even if she did want to move faster than just that of a walk, her body still hurt too much to go any faster. This helped the others calmed down, knowing the stubborn queen would not be able to push herself too far.

Cloud and Tifa had a ship waiting for them, and once everybody was ready and present, they all boarded.

Noctis remained close to Lightning, and so did Fang. Though the two did not see eye-to-eye at the moment, Fang had to admit that she was glad that the prince was behaving himself now and she did not have to worry too much about Lightning’s wellbeing. But she stayed close to the pair nonetheless. After all, it was one of her duties as general who was loyal to her queen.

Vanille was rather happy that Lightning had a special companion who would remain by her side now. And even better, it was Prince Noctis who had seemed to improve in mood and attitude since he and Lightning had returned after Leviathan’s attack.  
At first Fang had been reluctant to accept the prince’s sudden doting on Lightning as anything special, thinking the prince must have just gone mad at last and needed a woman to satisfy his needs. But whenever she would glance over at Noctis, and then at Lightning—and in the process, see her attempt to hide a blush—Fang slowly began to believe that there may be hope for them yet.

Though it was still odd seeing Noctis actually enjoying being around Lightning rather than the opposite. Lightning herself did not bother protesting about Noctis’ presence hovering around her, and just treated him like always.

The queen of Bodhum glanced at the prince of Lucis before turning her sights back to the ocean. “How does it feel now? To return home to your kingdom with a different state of mind…”

Noctis rubbed the back of his head as he thought about it. “A little apprehensive; I know I always leave home on bad terms but now…I just wonder if my father will really forgive me this time.” He and Regis had a small clash the last time he had returned, but Noctis now felt the need to apologize for how he had behaved for all these years. But had he gone too far this time? Even a man like Regis had his limits and Noctis feared his father had reached his.

“Your father wanted nothing more than to have you home and speak with you properly again. I’m sure he has already forgiven you,” Lightning said calmly, crossing her arms.

She heard Noctis move and seem to walk away. But he did not leave to be elsewhere; instead he moved to stand behind Lightning and embraced her gently. “I still can’t thank you enough for being there for my father even when I was being such an idiotic fool.”  
Lightning blushed lightly, but her expression did not change. Curiously, she placed a hand on top of the prince’s and he just smiled, using one hand to intertwine his fingers with hers.

“No use in berating yourself, Prince. Best to just keep moving forward, and make amends with your father,” Lightning said, allowing herself to lean back against him slightly.  
Noctis just nodded; perhaps she was right. He had been obsessed with past mistakes for so long that it was probably time that he learned how to move forward rather than to dwell on what had happened long before. If Lightning would have him, he was willing to learn how to move on.

The voyage would take a few days but hopefully the gods would be on their side during this trip. If the skies stay clear and the ocean remains calm, everybody was set for a smooth sailing back to Lucis.

“I have some concerns…” Noctis said after a long moment of silence. Lightning glanced at him questioningly. “I…am still concerned that Seymour Guado may alert the others to the fact that you are still alive. If he did do so…then the element of surprise would backfire, and worse still is that we still need the other kingdoms to respond to us and so far the only ones you have managed to reach was the kingdom of Nibelheim, and we are still waiting for a response from King Leonhart.”

Lightning could understand his concern, but there was no use worrying about that now. “I can only make a gamble. Lady Luck is not always so generous, but hopefully this time…she might make an exception.”

“And what is this gamble?” He asked, placing his chin on her shoulder.

Lightning tensed out of habit but then relaxed. “The gamble…is the lack of true loyalty the Cruor Mucro have with one another. They would not willingly assist each other unless the helping party had something to gain as well… Hiding and withholding information is not unusual, especially if the one with the information has nothing to gain.”

Noctis thought hard for a moment. “And Guado has nothing to gain from telling Caius about you.”

“But he does have something to gain by doing the opposite of telling Caius. If he destroys me himself, then he may become a hero to his people and he believes Caius may bow down to him.” Lightning said. It made sense. After all, Guado had always been known to be quite greedy when it came to having his name sung by many who believed him to be great, and to him, status, and rank were what he desired most.

The prince chuckled. “Putting yourself on quite a high pedestal, aren’t we?” He said teasingly.

Lightning just gave him a small smirk. “I make it a point to strike fear into my enemies. But even I know when to step back should it be considered too much. Reputation comes with enemies, inevitably. I am aware that I would be putting myself in danger due to what I had managed to accomplish earlier in life; until now the Cruor Mucro still wish for my head on a spike.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Noctis said as he pulled her closer. “I’m aware you know how to fight for yourself—I did witness it, after all—but at least humor me with a chance to defend my…chosen queen.”

The bold statement made Lightning’s eyes widen slightly. “Bold statement, Prince. Perhaps you should slow down a bit.”

Noctis’ expression turned sheepish. “Sorry. Maybe I did get too excited… But you still didn’t say no.” He kissed her temple gently and Lightning blinked. Was he still going to use those words on her? Then again he had a point. But she did not say yes either.

“There are more pressing matters for us to worry about…” She reminded, though she made no attempt to get rid of his hold on her.

The prince just continued to watch the horizon with the queen in his arms. He knew she would not just accept him, and he planned on courting her properly this time.  
His mind began planning, starting with making amends with his father, and hopefully his friends as well. And then let his father know of his intentions to court Queen Lightning.

“Your mind is wandering again…” Lightning commented, poking him in the forehead.

Noctis chuckled. “I seem to be doing that a lot lately, haven’t I?”

In truth, it made Lightning feel rather impressed with how far he had come from that angry young man, to this now rather sweet and even quite shy prince. This was most likely the gentleness that women adored about him, and wished they could have with him. At the same time he seemed to try and not show any sign of shyness.

“I am certain returning like this will make the citizens of Lucis celebrate you.” Lightning said.

Noctis sighed and just nodded in understanding. “I suppose so. But I don’t deserve such a warm welcome after how I behaved for these past years.”

Lightning shrugged. “Just allow them to celebrate your return; it will give them something cheery to look forward to after all the misery. It’s the least you can do, especially for your father.”

The prince said nothing for a long while and then buried his face in her shoulder once again. He would have to properly face his father this time, and without hostility. He still feared that his father may have grown cross with him after all this time, but Lightning was right when she said he owed it to his father. And he was going to things right this time.

* * *

 

When they docked at Lucis, Noctis inhaled and stepped off the ship first.

The sailors gasped when they recognized the prince. They bowed as he approached them with his royal company. The prince nodded at them in acknowledgement before glancing over his shoulder at his companions.

As they headed to the palace, the sailors, and anybody Noctis passed by would whisper in amazement that the prince had returned to Lucis willingly and was in the company of King and Queen Strife, as well as the enigmatic Queen Farron.

This was certainly going to be news for King Regis. The prince had returned and now everybody was certain to be waiting for what the king’s reaction would be. They only knew the king longs for his son to his son’s return. And would the prince finally stay? Would he finally take his place as heir to the kingdom this time?

Lightning was used to being stared at, and ignoring those stares. Noctis ignored the stares as well but she could see that he was feeling tensed, unsure of himself and what his people now thought of him.

A royal escort came to greet their prince, welcoming him back home, and bringing the party to the palace.

 

_-XIII-_

 

As the group approached the grand stairs leading to the palace doors, they stopped short just as the escorting party did. Noctis mentally sighed and Lightning glance at him.

Cor Leonis stood there, arms crossed and eyes glaring at them all, especially the prince. He did not look at all welcoming, and he seemed to ignore the presence of the others who came along with the prince. Even the soldiers who escorted them began to scatter, not wanting to be near when the Cor Leoni was in such a mood.

“Cor Leonis… It has been a while.” Noctis said, knowing that Cor was about to start one of his little lectures.

The older man grunted. “Prince Noctis. So you _finally_ decided to show your face back here. Come to face your father, or perhaps destroy him this time?” The tone of his voice was so accusatory that it made the others wince even if Noctis was the only one being blamed.

“I just want to see my father, Cor. I’m here to stay this time as well.” Noctis said politely.

Cor glared even more then began roughly poking Noctis in the chest. “You have been indulging in such selfish acts and thought of _nothing_ but yourself! And now you return here with the nerve to say you’re here to see your father and that you plan on finally being a prince?”

Lightning stepped in between the two men. “Enough of this. We’re all here to see King Regis; it is a matter of importance. So I suggest putting aside any grudges you may hold on the side for now.”

Cor did not look at all happy to see the young queen, and he still saw her as a child too young and too amateur to rule her kingdom properly. However, Regis trusted her for whatever reason. Cor growled in frustration before stepping aside. “Go now. Don’t keep the king waiting; he’s in the throne room.”

Lightning and her party immediately entered the palace, with Noctis casting one more glance at his father’s loyal guard.

Fang was the first one to express herself once they were all making their way down the hall to the throne room. “What beast clawed that ape’s backside?”

“He and I…always had disagreements.” Noctis admitted. “I admit I was…more than spoiled but…I did love my father, and still do. I suppose…even when I wished he and everyone else would fade from existence. Cor simply disagrees with how I seem to nothing like my father when it comes to our roles.”

Lightning understood that, she supposed. She had very much been unlike any other lady of royalty, and many times had she been scolded and disregarded due to how different she was among her peers, as well as those in court. However, seeing the way Cor seemed to dislike the prince even beyond even how others would, it made the young queen wonder just what made Cor dislike Noctis aside from the prince’s lack of dedication to his role and his own father.

Fang just snorted and shook his head. “My only guess is that Leonis is probably getting old. I have heard of his exploits in the Lucis army. He may be a great man, but he now seems to be…slowing down a bit.”

“Trust me when I say he has not slowed down one bit,” Noctis said with a shake of his head. “He may be currently stationary here at the palace, but the moment he goes into the battle or training arena, he is lethal.”

Cloud and Tifa exchanged looks briefly, but they knew there were more important matters to attend to other than Cor Leonis’ dislike for his own prince.

Lightning approached the doors to the throne room and lifted a fist to knock on the door. The party remained silent, waiting for a response.  
The voice of King Regis then called out from inside the room, inviting them to step into the throne room.

Noctis pushed the doors open and took one step inside. His eyes caught sight of his father pacing in front of his throne, obviously deep in thought. The prince exhaled and took another step forward. “… Father?”

Regis froze in his pacing and turned to see his son in the throne room, followed by Queen Farron and the rest of her companions. Despite Cloud and Tifa’s presence, Regis’ eyes were more focused on his only son. Before anyone could speak, Regis approached Noctis, looking cautious as if he were afraid that this was all a dream.

Noctis lowered his head humbly and glanced at his father. To his shock, Regis placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Welcome home, my son.” The king greeted with a gentle smile. He stepped back as Noctis began to slowly relax. He could see a change in his son, something inside Noctis seemed to have turned and perhaps this time it was for the better. In fact it was already a big pleasant shock that he seemed to willingly returned, with others no less, but he had never spoken to his old father in such a gentle tone in a long time.

“I’m sorry Father…” Noctis said, lowering himself to a bow, but Regis stopped him. He was just happy to see his only son again.

It was a relief that everything seemed to be fine so far. Noctis was just glad that his father had not struck him, even if he deserved it.

“Not to worry. We will talk in a little while, Noctis.” Regis said before he turned to Lightning and the others. He sighed. “I had gotten word of…what has been happening. So it seems you plan on rallying the rest of the Alliance. I took the liberty of sending messages to the others as soon as I could I assume you had sent a message to Leonhart?”

Cloud nodded. “We did. But you saved us the trouble of dealing with the rest.”

Regis crossed his arms. “Thought so. Lord Cloud, Lady Tifa… I would like to discuss something with you for a little while. Everyone else, please make yourselves at home.”   
Cloud and Tifa nodded at the others before stepping towards Regis while Noctis and the others left the room and closed the doors behind them to give them privacy.

Lightning could see the relief on Noctis’ face as well as the surprise. “As I said.” She said to him.

Noctis looked at her and nodded slowly. “I…I need to have a moment with Queen Farron, if I may.” He said to the others, though he could not meet their eyes.   
Serah, Fang, and Vanille nodded in understanding and walked off, knowing that they would have rooms ready for their stay in the palace of Caelum.

“You want to speak to me? Why?” Lightning asked, eyeing the prince carefully. He seemed to have a lot on his mind at the moment.

“Walk with me,” Was the only answer he gave before he led her to the royal garden, where he knew they would have some privacy.

They walked in silence for a long moment, unable to say word to break the comfortable silence. Noctis longed to say a lot to Lightning but he knew he would have to prioritize what he had to say. For now he had to focus on the more important facts.  
Noctis knew that they were in the middle of preparing for what may be a long battle ahead against the Cruor Mucro. But he also needed to clear things up with his father, and with Lightning.

“I am aware my father and I will be discussing…things. But before that I wanted to speak with you about…the future. After this battle.” Noctis said, glancing at the young queen. Lightning nodded, letting him know that she was listening.

He took a deep breath. “After the battle, I plan to stay with my father and…be the prince of Lucis once again. The wolf is still in me but…I won’t run this time.”

“Good. As long as it is your choice, I hope.” Lightning said as she glanced at the flowers that surrounded her and Noctis as they walked through the royal garden.

Noctis looked over to see the roses his mother had planted herself. She always did love flowers, and this garden. She loved having roses, mostly the red ones. The prince walked over and carefully plucked one of the roses and returned to Lightning’s side.  
She raised an eyebrow at him as he approached her with the rose in his hand. What caught her off guard was when he suddenly placed the rose behind her ear and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Roses suit you.” He said, “My mother always said roses have different meanings: beauty, secrets, love… But I think she forgot one thing…”  
Lightning’s eyes bore into his as he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose and stroked her chin. He smiled at her. “She forgot _power_. Every time I look at you, I am reminded of a rose. But I know you don’t represent how delicate the rose is. Instead you have a power within you that people don’t see when they look at a rose.”

Usually, Lightning would just turn around and scold Noctis for such nonsense, but the look in his eyes kept her speechless.

Noctis took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles lovingly before pulling her close to his chest. He had found his true queen, and he had no intention on losing her now. He was going to protect Lightning from anything that may come to hurt her.

* * *

 

Regis knew how unhappy Cor was with the prince, and with Queen Farron.

Cor had been by Regis’ side for a very long time, they were longtime friends since they were boys. But compared to Regis, Cor was more stern, slightly more old-fashioned and perhaps even strict. Cor had trained Noctis in the art of swordsmanship though Regis also made sure he spared time for his son to train his son rather than Cor. After all, somebody had to teach the prince how to use and control his powers.

Now what the aging king’s biggest concern was how his son had been all this time. Their last confrontation had not been a pleasant one, but this time it seemed to go well. He had planned to speak with his son about everything that had happened, as well as something he noticed about his son’s gaze drifting over to Queen Lightning.

That time was now as Noctis entered his father’s study and approached his father and bowed respectfully; something he had not done in years.

“Please rise, my son. I just want us to talk as father and son. Not as king and prince.” Regis said as he stepped closer to him.  
Noctis nodded and stood up straight, then relaxed. He sighed as Regis invited Noctis to take a seat on one of the chairs. The prince knew that his father was just taking his time to somehow start the conversation.

Regis sat down as well and faced his son. “Well now, Noctis… Tell me, what changed? You had sworn never to return here again. Not willingly at least.”

Noctis nodded. “I know. But…something happened. It’s very hard for me to put into words.” How was he to tell his father he wanted to properly court Lightning Farron. He knew his father was fond of the young queen, but would he allow him to try and win her affections?

“I see. Well whatever happened, I am just glad you are safe. But at the same time, I am also concerned. I am sure you know why.” Regis said seriously.

The prince nodded. “I am aware. And I have made my decision; after all this I will return here and take my place as prince once again. After the battle, I will return home. Here in Lucis.”

This news surprised Regis, and he could tell that this was his son’s own choice and that was made this even more amazing; Noctis wanted to return home and he did not feel at all forced or angry. His son really did change, and for the better it seemed. But now he wondered what prompted this change.

“I am happy to have you back, Noctis. However I do wish to know what changed, and why.”

“I had a feeling you would want to know…” Noctis knew this would be his chance to tell his father his intentions. He paced for a moment, feeling Regis’ eyes on him as he walked back and forth in front of him.

Finally, the prince gathered his confidence. “I…owe all this to Lightning. She was the reason for all this.”

Regis nodded in understanding. “I thought so… Well then I suppose I owe her once again; first for aiding Lucis and now for bringing my son back.” He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Noctis blushed and cleared his throat. “There is something else…” His father looked at him again, wondering what else his son could possibly say about Queen Farron aside from the fact that she was part of the reason Noctis decided to change his mind about being back in Lucis.

“Father, I…I want to…court Lightning Farron.” Noctis confessed.

Regis’ eyes widened in shock at this news; his son had not only returned home, but had already chosen a woman to court and perhaps remain with for the rest of his life? This was indeed something unexpected, and it was with _Lightning Farron_.  
“Well this _is_ a surprise. And why did you decide you wanted to…win her affections?” Regis asked seriously. He was fond of Lightning but he also cared for his son. He hoped they were both making the right decisions.

“She had been with me the entire time, even when I treated her so rotten she never seemed to give up on me. This whole time I realized she just wanted me to…live my life because she…” Noctis trailed off, not sure if his father was aware of Lightning’s condition or not.

Regis nodded. “Yes, I am aware of that, my son. I know of Queen Farron’s…heart. It is because she placed so much on her own shoulders that she failed to look after herself. Though she does seem quite cold and almost…unfeeling, the opposite is true. She does feel, and because of that she placed every burden on herself. She refuses to ask for help as well, even from her closest friends and her sister.”

Noctis inhaled and exhaled slowly. He had suspected and known about it, and it seems even Regis agreed with it. “Lightning has pushed herself, even when it came to dealing with me. I feel that owe her my life many times; she saved me in more ways than one. Both from danger and myself… I love her, Father. I wish to…be hers.” The prince said sincerely.

The king was silent for a long moment, pondering over something. His son had confessed his affections for Queen Farron—the youngest monarch among the Alliance. Regis decided it was time to finally confess something he had hidden from his son for all these years.

Regis finally spoke, “Noctis. Do you remember that night…during the Tenebrae Betrayal? When you were…”

“When you pulled me out of crystal’s chamber because everything was burning down. Yes, I remember; everybody kept mentioning it.” Noctis said with a nod. His father was a known hero for saving his son from the fire during the night of the Betrayal, but for some reason, Regis looked worried.

The aging king shook his head. “No, Noctis. That is not at all true; I was not the one who pulled you out of the fire and away from the traitor’s corpse.”

Noctis’ eyes widened in shock and Regis sighed. “I have wanted to tell you this for a long time but I was sworn to secrecy due to a sort of understanding. But…I believe it is time I told you the truth of what happened during that night.”

 

**\---**

_“Why? Please just return with me!”_

_“Foolish boy! Stop dreaming; did you truly think I would ever bond myself with the likes of you?”_

_“Everything…we had everything.”_

_“No. You have nothing. You never had a thing you stupid boy.”_

_“We shared—”_

_Dark, maniacal laughter._

_“You believed me? What idiocy.”_

_“Am I not enough?”_

_“You? You are nothing! Nothing but a tool! A boy with a mind that is easy to manipulate; just look at this palace! It is burning because of your weak mind! You were so easy to trick, so easy to manipulate. You are too weak to be king or even live. Now…it is time you died.”_

_“No, please!”_

**\---**

****

_“Help the people! Put out the fires! Quickly!”_

_“Sire! The prince is…!”_

_“He is capable of protecting himself! Help the people first!”_

_“The fire is spreading still Your Majesty!”_

_“Use whatever you can, just stop the blaze!”_

_“My king! Aid has arrived!”_

_“Let them in, and please hurry!”_

_The sound of clopping reached the king’s ears as assistance came close to him in the form of the army of his country’s closest ally. The king felt his heart slowed slightly into that of relief._

_“Majesty.”_

_“Thank Etro. I am grateful for your assistance.”_

_“I will offer aid to the best of my ability.”_

_Fire continued to spread. The soldiers continued to bring the citizens to safer locations, away from the vicious blaze. The king’s eyes moved as the powerful embers reflected itself in them._

_“Such…betrayal… How could I allow this to happen?”_

_“You can regret later. Your people are more important.”_

_“Yes… Yes, Your Highness. You speak the truth…”_

_“Speak to me; I will aid you in any way.”_

_“My son…please… Help him. This will destroy him… Please… Help my son!”_

\---

_The fire continued to blaze in the chamber where the crystal of Lucis stood. The flames would not harm it, but the true concern was the prince. The inferno made the search difficult, even for King Regis. His heart was wrought with worry over his son as he searched.  
When the flames continued to blaze and spread, the king was pulled away despite his protest. “Leave me be go, Cor! I need to find my son!” He ordered, but Cor Leonis refused to allow his king to risk his life so foolishly._

_Before he could suggest the king send soldiers to find the prince instead, their comrade rushed into the flames, ignoring the warnings that were being yelled out.  
The warrior braved the flames, searching for the missing prince while braving the scorching heat that threatened to burn the warrior’s armor at some point._

_The warrior had finally found the prince; he laid by the crystal as it continued to shine its radiant light on him._

_At a distance, the corpse of the traitor, Fleuret laid nearby, surrounded by enemy soldiers. They began to approach the prince’s body, intending to finish what their mistress had begun.  
The warrior summoned a silver blade and cut through the enemy with ease, allowing none of them to get to the injured and devastated prince. The Tenebrae soldiers outnumbered the warrior, but that did not help them. They were easily swept aside._

_Sensing their defeat, the soldiers took the body of their dead princess and retreated._

_Once the enemy had left through the escape route they had created, the prince’s savior pulled the unconscious Noctis up to his feet, placing one of his arms around her shoulder as she led him out of the burning chamber to meet with Regis and Cor Leonis._

_\---_

_Regis and Cor met with her outside where everyone else took refuge. They gasped in surprise at seeing the prince unconscious but alive. His injuries were not fatal and would easily be recovered from. The warrior placed him down onto the ground gently where Regis inspected him.  
King Regis sighed in relief. “Thank Etro…” He looked up at his son’s savior. “Thank you. You saved him… I couldn’t have gone on if I had lost my son.”_

_Cor just nodded and gruffly said, “We are…in your debt, Queen Lightning.”_

_Lightning just nodded as she stood back up. “He will recover, don’t worry. The enemy took the traitor’s body away. They won’t be returning again now that they had lost their princess and leader.”_

_Cor growled. “Good! Those bastards have their whore princess’s body as proof not to ever set foot in the lands of Lucis again!”_

_Regis tended to his son and Lightning watched for a long moment. This was the young boy she had met as a child; the boy who played with his friends while she followed curiously. Now he was here, as a man. It felt strange, seeing him again like this after so long. The king looked up at her then got to his feet. “Queen Lightning… Thank you.”_

_Lightning shook her head. “I only did what I had to.” She turned to walk away, and then stopped. “I’d…appreciate it if you did not mention this to the prince. I am sure his pride and dignity had been damaged badly enough by the enemy.”_

_Without another word, she walked away to join her soldiers in searching for more survivors, leaving the prince behind in the care of his father and soldiers._

\---

Noctis shook his head in disbelief, finding it hard to believe what he had just been told.

All this time everybody had said his father had saved him from the burning chamber after he had killed the traitor princess, that King Regis had braved the flames to find him. Nobody had ever mentioned Cor stopping Regis from going into the flames, only for Lightning to do it herself. Everybody in Lucis, including the other monarchs of the Alliance believed it had been Regis who saved his only son, Regis who had fought Tenebrae soldiers to ensure Noctis’ safety.

But now that very man who many believed had done all those things had just told Noctis truth; _Lightning_ had been the one who braved the flames, and it had been Lightning who fought the enemy soldiers. But why did she have to hide that fact for so long?

Noctis looked at his father and Regis could see the shock in his son’s eyes. “Her reasons for hiding the truth were just that; she sensed that the betrayal might have shaken you up so much. She did not want you to think she was trying to prove something. At least…that is what I believe. Perhaps she sensed you might have turned out the way you did after the incident. If so then…she has quite the foresight.”

The prince felt dizzy; from the beginning Lightning had been saving his life, protecting him from the dangers to his life. It had been her from the very beginning. It had always been Lightning, she had been the one by his side from the start.  
It was a revelation that shocked him to his core. All this time, she had been there and he never saw it. Noctis stared at his hands; his mind was racing with a million thoughts.

The little girl he had ignored as a boy when he had been playing with his friends, the little girl who followed him out of curiosity, his savior from the flames on that dreaded day of the betrayal, the woman who had saved him from hunters, rose that was slowly wilting, the queen who he fell in love with… _Lightning Farron._

“No… I can’t…” Noctis shook his head as he fell back on his chair.

Regis’ eyes widened as he looked at his son worried; what had devastated him so? Had he said something wrong that might have set Noctis off? Regis got off his own chair and moved over to his son, gently tapping his cheek. “Snap out of it, boy. What is the matter? You’ve suddenly gone into some sort of shock.”

Noctis’ eyes showed many hints of regret and remorse. “I did this…I caused all this.” His words made no sense to Regis. What did he mean by that?  
“My son… You’re not making sense. What are you trying to say? What did you cause? You did nothing wrong,” Regis said, feeling unsure how to handle this sort of change in mood.

Noctis just shook his head. “You said it yourself… Lightning and I met as children, but I never paid any mind to her because she was much younger than I was.”   
Regis sat on his chair again and nodded slowly to affirm his son’s words. Was there something on Noctis’ mind that he may have missed?  
“I’m the reason Lightning…is ill.” Noctis said, shocking Regis. How could his son think such a thing? There is no possible way he is the cause of Queen Farron’s failing health. There was no sense in it.

Regis shook his head in disagreement. “Noctis, it is not possible for you—”

Noctis’ eyes flashed red for a brief moment. “I _am_ the cause! Don’t you see? From the beginning I met Lightning even before she became the woman she is now. I was supposed to interact with her, that was the reason you brought me to Bodhum, so that I may meet her, correct? But I did not; my friends had been with me and so I ignored her even when she followed us everywhere at a distance.”

“What does any of that have to do with you being the cause at all?” Regis felt a bit more puzzled than ever.

“If only I hadn’t ignored her as a child, if only I had spoken to her or even acknowledged her…then maybe she wouldn’t have been alone, she wouldn’t have placed all those burdens upon her shoulders. I could have been there to help her, be the friend she needed when her parents died! Maybe then…she would be dying, and I wouldn’t have been fooled and allowed the enemy into Lucis!” Noctis clenched his fists so tightly that his palms were close to bleeding.

Everything that has happed; this war, the betrayal, Lightning losing her life too early… It was all _his_ doing, all because he may one fatal decision as a child. Just that one simple decision changed everything, has caused everything that was happening at present.

Regis shook his head. “Noctis, that is not true. You were just a child—”

“A _foolish_ child!” He retorted, getting up and storming out of his father’s study.

Now Noctis could only imagine what could have been. He could have taken that little girl’s hand; he could have approached her and spoken to her, even inviting her to meet his friends. He could have been her friend in her time of need, somebody who could make her smile and she made him smile in return. He could have been the friend who reassured her after her mother and father passed. He could have been the young man who wished to court her.  
Noctis stopped walking and leaned against the nearest wall. Lightning could have been the first and only woman he had ever loved, and she could have been his queen at this very moment.

All it took was just one ripple in still waters, one decision to change everything. He knew that now, and he believed it. Everything that was happening was proof of that.

It was the only thing Noctis could think of as he walked down the halls of the palace he had called home his whole life. He thought of everything that had happened, over and over again. If he had experienced guilt before, this feeling within him had him feeling crushed and rueful. But more than anything, he felt that he needed to be with Lightning at the moment.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

He had not really expected to find Lightning in the gardens, but it was the only other place he assumed she would in aside from the training arena.  
Noctis felt unsure how to approach her now with everything he knew. But he was certain that she was unaware that he knew now. It was like he was seeing her in a whole new light now, but at the same time there was a lingering shadow they both needed to address.

Lightning sensed his presence and looked over her shoulder. Something seemed different about him; the look in his eyes and the way he stood there staring at her…  
Noctis walked closer to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her shoulder. She could practically feel his heart thundering in his chest, against her back. Something was troubling him, but what could possibly make him act this way?

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lightning blinked, feeling puzzled at his words. What in Etro’s name was he going on about? “…What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me…that you were the one? You were the one who pulled me away from the flames that time, during Tenebrae’s invasion.”

The young queen tensed and glanced at him. “… You know that?”

Noctis nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me or anyone else?”

“The others know; your father, Cor Leonis… Fang knows, Vanille knows, and so do Serah, and Sir Amodar.” Lightning protested.

Noctis shook his head. Their companions may have been aware of this, but the other kingdoms believed that it was King Regis who saved the prince from the fire and kept him safe despite the prince’s broken spirit leading up to his descent into self-loathing and blaming of the world.

His life had been spared that night because of Lightning Farron, and nobody else. So why did she have to keep that a secret?  
According to Regis, Lightning felt Noctis might have become insulted that somebody from another kingdom had saved him because his pride had been shattered enough as it was. Regis had assumed Lightning must have sensed Noctis would be in a bad way after the betrayal. And she had been correct.

“You had always been by my side, even from a distance. Always…saving me and keeping me alive.” Noctis whispered into her ear.

Lightning looked away. “I am not that heartless. I only did what I must; nothing more and nothing less.”

She was hiding away, Noctis knew that. She was still trying to keep her distance from him and others to avoid hurting them…to avoid causing pain. However that did not change the fact that Noctis now knew Lightning had always been a part of his life, even when standing in the very back, she had always been his savior, and his salvation.  
He was the one who destroyed her; by making that one little decision as a child, it caused everything that was happening at this very moment. And now he wished he could take it all back and hold the little girl’s hand, be her friend and her guide as he had been older than her.

But now here they were, after all the arguments, the pain… And Lightning was dying from an illness that she had no idea _when_ it was going to claim her life. It could be now or tomorrow, or in a few hours.

“I’m so sorry…” Noctis whispered, burying his face in her shoulder again. He trembled against her and Lightning reached over to gently caress his hair comfortingly.

“Stop apologizing… It was nobody’s fault. Life is just…strange.” Lightning said, hoping to ease the prince’s guilt. All this time she had always remembered him since she was much younger. She never truly thought much of him, even as she grew older, but she always heard word of him. But that was normal since Lucis and Bodhum were close allies.  
When she had heard word that he had been courting the enemy, she and Regis, like the rest of the Alliance, had been cautious. All had been fine for a while until the betrayal. Lightning continued the legacy of Bodhum and Lucis’ alliance by coming to Regis’ aid when he needed it most.

And then the moment when she realized that Prince Noctis must have been shattered by the event. Yes, she did pull him out and away from the fire, but it had only been her duty as a queen and ally to Lucis. She saw no importance in letting the world know; to her it was not worth mentioning, and she knew the prince would have had a damaged heart and pride. Learning that somebody he never knew suddenly rushed to his rescue might add more to the injury that had already opened somewhere inside him.

“I could have and should have been there for you. If I had, none of what is happening would be happening now!” Noctis said with a frown.

Lightning stepped out of his embrace. “No, Noctis. Nobody could ever predict what happens, anything could have happened in between.”

The prince shook his head. “Still! If I had at least spoken to you, befriended you as a child… You wouldn’t be…” He could not say the words; he did not want to think about her dying before his eyes.

“Noctis…you’ve blamed yourself for something that had not been your fault for years now. So don’t blame yourself again, not over something you can’t control.” Lightning said, “It’s not your fault any of this happened. Who is to say it still wouldn’t have happened even if the decisions we made as children had changed.”

“I know. But understand that it _could have_ given us a better chance. Perhaps neither of us would have been in such a bad state if we had been closer friends.” He retorted.

Lightning sighed. “Noctis…”

He pressed a finger to her lips. “Enough. I know that nobody can predict what can happen in the future. But that doesn’t mean things could have been different between us and events would have changed if only I had just…spoken to you all those years ago.”

She pulled his finger away. “Maybe so… But that was all in the past, and this is the present. So stop blaming yourself for anything that is out of your control.”

“I hope you understand I don’t intend on leaving you alone this time. I know I have said it before, but I will remind you again and again if I have to.” He said seriously, his eyes staring right into hers.

Noctis was going to protect her, and hold her close until it was time to part. But he was going to cherish every moment and every second.  He was not going to make the same mistakes again, and Lightning will be his queen, and he her king.

Lightning and Noctis’ eyes met and the young queen sighed. “Being with me is a bad idea.”

He shook his head and smiled. “I doubt that; it’s my decision and I am staying with it. I am staying with _you_.”

Before Lightning could argue again, Noctis leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, silencing the young queen’s protests. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer until he felt her hand rise and to sit on his shoulders, then her fingers tangled in his hair.  
When she pulled away for a brief moment, her eyes seemed to shine slightly, and he could tell that this was an experience that she may be willing to go through with him.

In that moment, no more words were needed once again.


	39. Embrace

The sound of chocobos marching and armor clanking sounded down the streets of Insomnia, capital of Lucis. Citizens stepped aside, giving way and watching as the different armies of each kingdom of the Alliance marched towards the palace of Caelum.   
Many had heard of the war that may break out soon, and that meant every allied kingdom had to come together and join their forces against the dark kingdoms.

Children looked up at the banners the soldiers held up, watching in awe at the many different armors and weapons.

At the palace, Prince Noctis stood beside Queen Lightning on the balcony overlooking the city. They could clearly see the troops marching and the banners that flew in the wind. They knew, they could see that the soldiers were of different origins.

They could see the banners of Balamb and Esthar, of Besaid and Zanarkand, and Alexandria as well. More would come, this was only about a small portion of what the Alliance had.

“Ah, Lady Yuna and Lord Tidus have come as well.” Lightning murmured as she watched the banners flapping in the wind.

Noctis wrapped his arms around Lightning’s waist and placed his chin on her shoulder as he watched the spectacle with her. Every one of those soldiers were heading towards the palace, and no doubt somewhere among the mass of armored bodies were the ruling monarchs of each army.

“I cannot remember the last time I met the others of the Alliance.” Noctis commented as Lightning pulled away to step back into the room.  
The young queen sat on the bed with a sigh and Noctis frowned worriedly. “Does your heart hurt?” He asked, settling beside her and feeling her heartbeat under his hand.

Lightning shook her head and placed a hand on top of his. “No, I’m fine. Really. I just remember that I too haven’t interacted with them for a long time myself.”

Noctis rested his head on top of hers. “Oh. It was because of your heart, wasn’t it?”

“This damn heart just aches at the worst time imaginable.” Lightning sighed in frustration. She was sometimes known as a mysterious monarch who had skipped several meetings and dinners with her fellow allies. The usual excuse was that she had caught a cold or small fever.

Now that Noctis thought about it, he realized that he had heard the same thing from his father; Lightning had never managed to attend a dinner party in Lucis due to a fever. Now it all made sense to him, but it only made the prince all the more pained to realize it.

Just then, Lightning glanced at the window and noticed a banner of Lucis fluttering several distances away. “… Interesting crest your kingdom has.” It had always quite surprised her the first time she learned of Lucis’ crest. A skull, or a perhaps the persona of Death; as a child she had asked her parents if the kingdom of Lucis were indeed good people seeing that they carry a banner and crest that held the image of a skull.

Of course her mother and father had chuckled and reassured her that the crest did not mean Lucis was a kingdom with a black heart. Indeed, they had been right and young Lightning had begun to accept that a crest did not always show the true colors of the people that lived within the kingdom.

Noctis chuckled. “Ah so you noticed. Yes, I can see what you’re thinking. I suppose…since the goddess Etro has always watched over Lucis more often than the other kingdoms. And… I admit that I may have experienced…seeing things as a child.”

“You saw this…light that legends speak of. The one they say occurs, also due to Etro.” Lightning said, not at all surprised by this. She had read the legends and as one of the kingdoms that held a pure crystal—just as the rest of the Alliance did—she knew what it all entailed.

The prince nodded and rested his head on his shoulder. “Even your scent is that of a rose.”

Lightning raised an eyebrow. “That…is a strange topic to start.”

Noctis took her hand and stood up. “We should greet them now, don’t you think?” He smiled and pulled her along gently.

“Greet them? That is new and strange coming from the very same prince who hated meeting others of the Alliance and would rather run into the wilds as a wolf,” Lightning joked lightly and Noctis chuckled at her words.

He placed an arm around her waist while he kept her hand in his with the other. “I hope the famous queen of Bodhum is not becoming shy.”

Lightning just shook her head and walked with him down the hall to meet the others of the Alliance. Regis would most likely be there already, looking after the soldiers and the monarchs who most likely came along with their soldiers.

 

­ _-XIII-_

 

 

Cloud and Tifa stood beside Regis as they met with the soldiers. The armored troops stopped before them and bowed in unison. Regis gestured for them to stand and the troops parted in the middle to allow their own kings and queens to step forward and greet their ally.

Six younger warriors walked forward and bowed to the king of Insomia and all of Lucis.

Regis smiled at them. “Welcome! It has been some time since we all met like this.” He said as the younger monarchs approached him and shook hands with him, Cloud, and Tifa.

One of the young kings, a man with a large scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, glanced at the walls of Regis’ palace. “It has been a long time. Not much has changed, except for some rumors.” He said, crossing his arms.

Regis looked at him. “I assume you’ve heard that my son has returned is that right, Lord Squall?”

The other monarchs looked at Regis and he nodded at them. “Yes, it is true. My son, Noctis Lucis Caelum has willingly returned to my side. He has even decided to return to his role as prince. Believe me when I say I was just as surprised by this.”

Squall’s queen, Lady Rinoa, smiled. “This is good news though! And your son is doing well?”

Regis nodded. “I’m certain you will be seeing him shortly if he decides to meet you all. In the meantime, your men are welcome to rest and eat. You’ve all had a long journey getting here from your own kingdoms.”

The soldiers cheered and bowed as they were all dismissed by their respective monarchs to have some well-earned rest.

 

 

_-XIII-_

As Noctis and Lightning entered the throne room, they found Regis seated on his throne, speaking to the allies over the concern of the Cruor Mucro’s activities. However, the moment they stepped in, everyone else stopped speaking and turned.  
As expected, they were surprised to see Noctis in the flesh, but what surprised them more was seeing him standing close beside Queen Farron.

“So good of you both to join us.” Regis said as Lightning and his son approached.

Noctis bowed respectfully, followed by Lightning. “It’s nice to finally see you all again.” He greeted his fellow monarchs. When he looked at them, they seemed rather relieved and welcoming of him. Of course it was difficult to tell what Lord Squall Leonhart was feeling, since he always kept his face neutral. But Noctis sensed he was just as glad as the others.

Yuna gave Noctis the traditional prayer bow; it was a part of her kingdom’s culture to bow in such a way.

The others all bowed as well in greeting. Noctis felt welcomed, despite how much trouble he had caused, and yet the others did not think ill of him. If they did, they certainly did not give off such an aura. Rather, they seemed pleased the prince of Lucis had returned alive and well.

It was then Yuna took note of Lightning’s condition. “Lightning! What happened?” She approached the younger queen and inspected the wounds wrapped up in bandages.  
As someone who ruled over her own kingdom, and studied the ways of a healer, Yuna always expressed concern over others, no matter how trivial. Among her kingdom she was known as a kind-hearted and pure ruler. And it showed as she took a look at Lightning’s injuries.

Lightning politely waved her off. “It’s nothing. I’ve been through worse before.” She reassured.

Rinoa frowned at her fellow queen. “And how did this even happen? Was it Cruor Mucro?”

Noctis answered for Lightning, “The Guado. Lightning and I have been swept away from the others but there had been scouts when he tried to make our way back to Nibelheim. Most likely they were there to make sure we were completely dead, and to kill us if we weren’t.”

“They somehow managed to bring a Rexaur into Nibelheim territory.” Lightning added, shocking both Squall and Rinoa.

“A Rexaur? How? Those things only populate certain areas, but never in Nibelheim, and those of the other variants which populate lands just outside Rabanastre’s gates.” Squall said.

Lightning nodded knowingly. “Indeed. Usually Guado are only able to call the aid of beasts in the area. But somehow they had brought and called upon something that did not belong in the region.”

“So? What does it matter?” Tidus asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Squall and Lightning as they discussed about beasts.

Noctis looked at him sternly. “It means the Guado might have grown stronger. Think for a moment; the Guado could only control beasts that are available to them in that certain terrain, and their control is limited. The beasts could break away if they struggled enough. But if the Guado has grown stronger to the point of fully controlling beasts that they could bring one to another country, they could easily amass an army of monsters to stand on the front lines.”

Squall considered this and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If they do so, then it would mean our troops would be wasted on monsters that are in the way of the actual enemy. They would have an impressive blockade. Worse still, they somehow managed to take control of _Leviathan_.”

“One of the sleeping guardians? But how?” Rinoa shook her head in disbelief.

Regis sighed. “That _is_ problematic. Being able to also control the sleeping guardians is something else altogether. But for now let us focus on getting the soldiers ready and waiting for the others of the Alliance. You are all welcome to the guest rooms; there is no point in thinking while everyone is tired from the journey.”  
The other monarchs nodded in understanding, knowing they would need all their energy, and left the throne room.

Noctis looked at his father, but Regis spoke first. “I worry about this battle we are about to go through. The Cruor Mucro seems to be gathering in strength; no doubt they plan to attack us all at once but they are not above trying to cut us thin by the looks of things.”

Lightning and Noctis exchanged glances and Regis dismissed them before either could say another word.

Noctis was clearly concerned about his father but he knew better than to treat him like a fragile old man. His father was still strong and powerful and can hold his own in battle.   
He glanced at Lightning and she seemed to know what he was thinking about. With a sigh, Noctis leaned his head against hers.

“It’s not just your father who is concerned.” Lightning reminded, “This battle involves every one of us. The Cruor Mucro is moving, and so the Alliance has to do the same.”

“I still feel like I was the one who started all this. Because of…all those years ago.” Noctis admitted, holding onto Lightning’s hand tightly, feeling as if he would immediately lose her if he let go or loosen his grip in the slightest.  
Lightning seemed to sense this, but rather than rolling her eyes at him, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze back, much to Noctis’ surprise. He smiled in relief; perhaps he could truly make it up to her after all.

“Remember what I told you; stop blaming yourself for something that you cannot control. The past is the past, so we focus on the now.” Lightning said.

“I know, and I know I cannot control what happened, but you’re only _half_ right.” Noctis sighed, “Do you remember when we were children and I was playing with my friends in your palace and garden?”

Lightning raised an eyebrow but nodded. Yes, she did remember that day; perhaps not as clearly as before since she had been just a tiny girl, but she did remember how it all went. King Regis had wanted the heirs of his kingdom and of Bodhum to meet for a play date. However, it did not turn out as expected as the prince had brought his own friends along and ignored his father’s wishes.

Noctis rubbed the back of his head. “If it were not for me ignoring you, things would have been different. They say that even the smallest decisions can affect what happens in the future, and they were correct. That one little decision of mine when we first met…”

Lightning silenced him with a finger. “We were children, Noctis.”

“I know! Even my father said that but it doesn’t matter! I was still older than you were, and I was old enough to make my own little decisions! I could have done differently, instead I chose to ignore. Say what you want about that time; say that we were only children. But it was still because of me and my choice to ignore you that you now face this…” He could not say it. Instead he placed his hand over her heart and lowered his head in shame. “I’m so sorry.”

The young queen was unsure how to comfort him over this. While what he said did make sense, she did not want him moping any longer than he needed to.  
“You’ve been blaming yourself for something for far too long now. Don’t start blaming yourself for something again.” Lightning said, lifting hand to touch his cheek.

Noctis smiled gently and leaned into her touch. “I know. But this time, this is over something that is real, and true.”

Lightning sighed. “Be that as it may, it’s best you stop blaming yourself now.” He had to focus, especially due to this oncoming battle. All of them needed to be focused and of sound mind. Should their enemy truly be growing in power, they must take no chances. 

* * *

 

Fang took her chance to explore the kingdom a bit, and perhaps get a drink or two might help as well. She could not remember the last time she actually sat down to have a nice drink. Of course her duties as general of Bodhum’s army was tiring, even she needed a way to unwind. She knew Lightning trusted her not to return drunk. Much.

As Fang made her way into a decent-looking tavern, she sat at the bar and ordered herself a drink. Even now she was aware of men’s eyes on her, but they never lasted long when she turned to glare back at them, they immediately lowered their heads or left with their tails between their legs. Fang huffed in annoyance and took a swig of her drink, letting it calm her down.

Someone sat beside her, but she ignored the presence until she heard him speak, “I never thought I would see the day when General Oerba Yun Fang would be drinking her sorrows away…”

She tensed and dared to glance at the person who seated himself beside her. His large intimidating figure was dressed in a large loose tunic that exposed a fair amount of his muscled chest, and the scar on his left eye was enough to remind Fang of who he was.  
Her eyes narrowed at him slightly. “Gladiolus Amicitia. I never thought you’d be back here, especially after seeing you so far west the last time I encountered you. So…you finally decided to come home to Lucis?”

“Word on the street says the prince has returned. Is it true? And if you’re here, I’m assuming your queen is as well, that is unless you left Bodhum for a while again.” Gladiolus said as he received his own drink.

Fang took another swig. “You heard right, and yes. I _am_ with the queen. She’s in the palace at the moment if you’re so curious. And let me say your prince was worth a lot more trouble than anyone I ever encountered. Be thankful Queen Lightning knows how to be merciful.”

Gladiolus sighed and nodded. “I understand what you mean. The last time he saw me and the others, he was in a terrible state of mind. Tell me, have you seen him? How is he?”

His loyalty and concern for his prince and friend was rather touching; it was one of the things Fang loved about Gladiolus…  
She shook her head and cleared her throat. Now was not the time to be feeling sentimental about old flames. “Yes, I’ve seen him. But maybe it would be best if you went to the palace and saw the prince yourself. That _is_ reason you came back here, isn’t it? I assume your friends are with you.”

Gladiolus nodded. “Yes, they are. They’re at the inn.”  
He took a moment to drink in the very sight of her, still seeing the untamed wild fires he saw within Fang when they first met during one of his travels. She had been wandering as well, training and honing her skills to perfection before returning to Bodhum and taking her place as general of Queen Farron’s army.  
Naturally a woman like her easily attracted his attention and he had been eager to meet this wild woman, and she had seemed to have the same reaction towards him.

She felt his gaze and chuckled. “Reminiscing?”

Gladiolus let out a light laugh. “Can you blame me? It’s been years.” He lifted a hand and stroking Fang’s cheek, smirking teasingly.  
She smacked his hand away and huffed. “Keep trying; I’m not planning on going easy for you.” Fang said, taking another swig of her drink.

She still had her wild spirit and that was good. Another thing he loved about her aside from her sense of justice. When he had first learned she was a soldier under Queen Farron, he had been rather impressed, but when she had announced she was returning to her queen’s side, Gladiolus had been reluctant to let her go. But they had to.

But now they were face-to-face once again.

“It’s so good to see you again Fang, I don’t care if I keep repeating myself.” Gladiolus said, scooting closer to her. Fang spared him a glance and smirked teasingly.

She knew how to get under his skin and arouse his…interest. He was still the same as he was when she first met and left him to return to Bodhum to take her place as general. “You know…I plan to return to the palace. You plan on coming along?”

Gladiolus grinned. “I plan to. But first I better let the others know.”

Fang shrugged. “Do what you need to. I’m sure the prince misses his crazy lot. And it might be a good idea to show yourself to the queen of Bodhum. Your prince is stuck to her.” 

* * *

 

“The rest Alliance is gathering before they march to Lucis…” Lightning said, despite her position. The prince had her lie down on his lap when the young queen suddenly began gasping for air. And despite the fact that it lasted for only a second or two, Noctis had insisted she lie down and rest.

“If this turns into all out war…” Noctis sighed.

Lightning shook her head. “At this point, we don’t have much a choice if the Cruor Mucro decides to cause more damage to more than just the Alliance.”

“There hasn’t been an all-out war for years… You know once hell breaks loose there is no turning back until one falls, or achieves victory.” Noctis reminded, playing with the hair draped over her left shoulder. It was a surprisingly comforting gesture that calmed Lightning down, even if she never said it out loud.

“I have no intention of backing out; I’ve never run from a fight and I don’t intend on starting now.” The young queen said, her eyes just facing forward and her mind playing out scenarios. She kept these thoughts in check, knowing the outcome would be up to them. They had to fight this battle.

Noctis pressed his lips against the top of her head. “Quite reckless aren’t you, my queen.” He teased gently.

“And here I was thinking you would be eager to fight. You’ve displayed much vicious tendencies in battle and also made a show of wanting to fight others.” Lightning reminded much to Noctis’ chagrin.

She felt the prince run his fingers up her sides tenderly, as if trying to make her forget those thoughts. The queen smirked and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. “Don’t deny it, Prince. You know that’s the truth. It’s time you started facing whatever demons had been left behind.”

“I will, but only if you face them along with me.” Noctis whispered in her ear before nibbling it.

Lightning lowered her head. “There are some things you may need to face alone.”

Despite her words, the prince just chuckled and shook his head. “You should really stop being so serious all the time. I am aware of all that. But until then, I hope you would be by my side.”

“Maybe… We will see. For now, we just need to focus on matters at hand.” Lightning said.

A knock on the door interrupted moment and Lightning got up to answer it. Noctis watched and sat up on the bed. His eyes remained on Lightning, watching her every move; her walk, her stride… The way her hips swayed so enticingly despite the fact that this was how she truly moved. No pretenses, no need or reason to show off. This queen was a natural beauty.

As she answered the door, a servant bowed. “Queen Farron, General Fang is requesting to see you and the prince. She waits with King Strife in the throne room.”

“Fang?” Lightning raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at Noctis.

He stood up and walked over to the door. The servant bowed again and headed off to continue any duties that needed tending to.

Both monarchs exchanged puzzled expressions before setting off for the throne room. What could possibly have happened that Fang would ask for an audience? They both knew Fang would just come to Lightning straight away rather than asking for an audience. So why the change?

They entered the throne room to see Fang standing there, with a rather odd-looking group standing there with her.

Noctis’ eyes widened and he ran to them. “Gladiolus! Ignis! Prompto!”

Lightning seemed surprised, but then recalled the prince telling her about his friends who traveled very often. So, these were the men he spoke about. A rather interesting bunch, and by the way Fang stood with them, it seems she might have been familiar with them as well.

“It’s been too long!” Noctis greeted as he approached his longtime friends.

They seemed rather surprised by the greeting. Gladiolus was not as surprised, but Prompto smiled widely at seeing his boyhood friend so lively compared to the last time they saw him.

“You look well, Noct. I’m glad!” Gladiolus said, slapping the prince’s back. Noctis smirked and smacked his hand away.

Prompto laughed. “You finally look…less dead! How have you been?”

“Highness, good to see you’re in good health.” Ignis said, bowing respectfully. Of all the three, he remained the most formal and respectful of royals.

Noctis smiled. “I…missed you all. It’s good to see you again. A lot has happened—I might be taking up your entire time.”

Lightning glanced at her general. “You never mentioned your…acquaintances.”

“It slipped my mind…” Fang said, looking away from her queen and trying not to glance at Gladiolus at the same time.

The young queen raised an eyebrow. This was not like Fang to act in such a way; she looked as if she was trying to avoid looking at someone, or answer any questions. Just what was her involvement with those three?

Gladiolus glanced at the queen, then at Noctis. According to Fang, the prince had taken a liking to the queen of Bodhum. Perhaps he could ask Noctis about this while they catch up.

The men headed off to do just that while Lightning and Fang headed off in another direction. They would let the prince have this moment, and in the meantime, they could deal with other matters that needed tending to. 

* * *

 

They were still expecting the arrival of the other kingdoms, but Lightning did her best to remain patient. It was best to move carefully to avoid the eyes of the enemy. But still, an entire army marching for Lucis was a dead giveaway.

It was another reason why the other kingdoms remain careful, and a little slow when arriving. Better to be careful than to attract unwanted attention.

Lightning paced in her given room and rubbed her temples. She could feel her illness taking effect again, but she took calming breaths.  
She was going to live through this war, and if she was going to die, she was going to die _after_ the Alliance’s victory. She was not going to die now or by the sword of her enemies.

Easier said than done, but she was willing to fight anyway. Be it against her own condition, and the dark hearts of the Cruor Mucro.

The door of her room opened and Noctis stepped inside. The young queen raised an eyebrow. “Done with your male bonding already? It’s only been three hours.”

Noctis laughed. “I told them everything, so now they are aware of what has happened. Also, it appears Gladiolus and Fang are… _well_ _acquainted_.”

Lightning chuckled. “I thought so… She seemed all too familiar with them when she called for us. So it was Gladiolus, then? Which one of them was he?”

“The one with the scar,” The prince said, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“I figured. I know how much Fang enjoys men of such stature.” Lightning smirked to herself.

The prince nodded. “Yes, well…Gladiolus always did like rather wild women. I am not entirely surprised that it was Fang. After all, she did seem his sort of woman, more than any other woman seemed.”  
Aside from teasing Gladiolus, Noctis recalled when his scarred friend threw a question back at him about the young queen of Bodhum.

Naturally, the prince tried to hide and deny. But when his friends pressed him for an answer, he had to admit that he did indeed feel for the queen.  
Ignis was cautious, wanting to make sure that Noctis was not just trying to hide behind false comfort. But Prompto and Gladiolus were happy to hear that their friend had finally moved on. And it was about time for it to happen. It also showed when Noctis told them about when he first met her, and everything else that had happened up until today.

Lightning noticed his distant expression and took the chance to step out of his arms. Noctis blinked and tried to follow her.

­“I need a bath.” She said, stopping him.

“Well, so do I. And I _have_ seen you in the bath before,” Noctis reminded with a smirk, referring to how he bathed with her as a wolf that one time.  
Lightning gave him a look and just let him be as she entered the bathroom. Noctis followed her anyway despite her warnings against it.

“You’re not going to listen to me, are you?” She sighed and the prince just smirked.

“Why so shy, Your Highness? You weren’t shy about letting a wolf into your tub last time.” He teased gently, beginning to strip her slowly. He kept his hands to himself despite that and let her clothes fall to the floor. He nearly forgot how to breathe when he took in the sight of her.

True he had seen her naked before but he had been pretending to be a regular albeit gigantic wolf, but at that time he had never wanted to pay mind to any other woman’s body. But now that he was allowing himself to feel again, he could not believe he managed to go on without respecting and admiring all that was Lightning Farron.

All too soon, she turned around and walked into the tub until most of body, except for her shoulders up to her head, was submerged under the warm water.

Noctis began to slip out of his own clothes, eager to follow her. But for her sake, he moved slowly as to not make her feel like he was being too excited.  
He knew Queen Lightning had never looked or thought of a man so intimately. And he doubted she was thinking such thoughts about him at the moment. Still, she never rejected him despite how she seemed to be playing hard-to-get.

She could hear his clothes hit the floor, and the rippling of the water told her he was in the tub with her. Lightning held back a shiver when his hand touched her bare shoulder, before his arms came around her. “You still don’t know how to follow even simple orders or requests…”

“And you never ordered me to stay away. Even if you did, I cannot bring myself to leave this time. Not anymore.” Noctis admitted. He wanted to say he loved her, again. But she was now clearly awake and for some reason the words seem to fail him and die on his tongue.

Did his courage always have to fail him, especially during such crucial moments? Had truly become reckless as everyone had said?

Lightning felt him grow tense. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m… There is so much I wanted to say, so instead I summed it up in simple words. But when I try to say it, I fail. It’s as if I forgot how to speak. I hate myself for it.” Noctis pressed his forehead against the back of her neck. “I’m sorry, Lightning. I’m so sorry.”

She turned slightly to look at him oddly. “Why are you apologizing?”

“Since our first meeting…I know I’ve been selfish and… Well you know…” Noctis sighed, “I wanted to apologize for everything in many different ways but every time I try, the words die and my mind becomes foggy.”

The young queen turned around fully to look at him. She could see his eyes clouded with what looked like worry, and perhaps doubt. How unlikely of a man who was usually so sure of himself; be it about being reckless or otherwise.

The silence between them lasted for quite some time until Lightning sighed and moved around until she was now the one who stood behind him. “I’ll be washing your back,” She said.

Noctis’ eyes widened in surprise as he felt her do so. It was not reaction he was expecting from her but in a way; it made him feel a little bit better.  
He relaxed as he allowed her to wash him, shivering a bit at her touch. A small smile graced his lips as he imagined what it would be like with Lightning in his life. He tried to push away the sad thoughts of what could have been in the past. But she was here now, and him as well.

Her silence, her way of comforting him by saying nothing and just doing something as simple as washing his back, it made him realize she was letting him take his time. There was no need for him to rush or worry; she understood in her own way.

Noctis silently vowed to find the courage to say the words again while looking into her eyes. 

* * *

 

Lightning and Noctis joined their fellow monarchs, and the soldiers that had gathered. The rest of the Alliance had decided to meet them, but it would be difficult to march on discreetly. And so the joined forces that were currently at Nibelheim had to meet with them.

Cloud had his soldiers gathered in order to inform them of this.

Tifa and Cloud’s most trusted companions, Avalanche, was assigned to lead half of the soldiers.

 Cloud paced. “We have sent scouts out to search for any spies that the Cruor Mucro might have sent.” Cloud said reassuringly. “Hopefully we can meet with the others without being found out. Our armies will have to separate into small groups and make their way to the rendezvous point from different locations.”

“So you and Tifa will lead some half of your army, while your comrades lead the other half, correct?” Fang asked, glancing at the soldiers.

Tifa nodded. “Right, while the others do the same. Tidus and Yuna, and Squall and Rinoa have their own armies to worry about. As long as he meet the others without incident. Hopefully our scouts will be able to avert any attention we might gather.”

Lightning tried not to think of any dark scenarios, and instead focused on the mission at hand. As long as the Alliance gathered and united; but meeting them while keeping the element of surprise was the challenge. 

* * *

 

They should have expected that Noctis’ companions would follow them. No doubt that they wanted to be close to their friend now they were reunited. But Lightning was more concerned about Fang’s focus, considering how she seemed quite distracted by the presence of Gladiolus.

Noctis reminded her that Fang was a loyal and devoted general to Bodhum’s army, and then reassured that Gladiolus would never distract her from her duties. If anything he was just as loyal to the Caelum family the same was.

It took Lightning’s mind off things, but at the same time she found herself sharpening her sword often. She had been in many battles before during her earlier years as queen but nothing like this had ever come to pass. She could only imagine the effects this kind of war would have on the people, and perhaps the world itself. Power and the crystals were on the line.

The party traveled quite a distance, away from Nibelheim. But there was still much a ways to go.

“Not that I don’t enjoy a long journey, but I feel there must be a better way to get to where we need to.” Fang said, tapping her javelin on her shoulder impatiently as they walked.

“Maybe chocobos would be of help; at least your queen has her horse.” Gladiolus said with a chuckle.

Behind the humans, Odin let out a snort. He very much disliked the fact that he had to be pack mule and carry the supplies. But he was willing to assist his queen whenever he could, especially since she refused to ride him and add even more to the weight on his back. It was the least he could do for her.

Ignis had been the one to carry the map with him, not trusting Prompto to handle such a _delicate matter_ , much to the blonde man’s chagrin.

Lightning noticed the smile on Noctis lips as he looked at his friends. It was clear that he was happy to have them close again. Suddenly, he turned his gaze to her and Lightning looked away.  
Noctis smirked teasingly and walked a little closer to her. By now he was used to how she played hard-to-get; it made this courtship of Lightning all the more exciting.

“Where did they say we should meet them?” Prompto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Ignis sighed and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Prompto to forget such an important detail. Before he could answer, Vanille spoke first, “They wanted us to meet them at Fort Condor!”  
Prompto grinned. “Why thank you, little lady. He winked at the redheaded handmaiden, earning a giggle from her.

Fang frowned and glared at him while Lightning shook her head.

Noctis pat Prompto’s back. “Be careful my friend, you’re treading on dangerous waters.” Raising an eyebrow, the blonde man glanced at Fang and finally noticed her glare. He cleared his throat and grinned sheepishly.

Lightning allowed a ghost of a smirk to appear on her lips; it seems the journey would not be as dull as she originally thought it would be. At least the others provided quite an interesting dynamic. Then of course there was the prince himself. He kept stealing glances at her every now and then. But she ignored it for the most part.

 

 

_-XIII-_

The party had managed to travel quite a distance, and for that they had deserved some well-earned rest. Especially since they had been going on foot.  
They set up camp somewhere they could avoid being spotted by enemy scouts or spies. Hopefully they would not encounter either of those during their trek to Fort Condor.

Fang and Gladiolus scouted ahead for prey while Vanille went foraging, accompanied by Prompto.

Odin gently nudged his mistress’s back and snorted. Lightning smiled at him gently and stroked his neck, speaking to him soothingly. The stallion neighed happily before settling down onto his belly and the queen pat his muzzle.

It brought a smile onto Noctis’ face whenever he saw Lightning look so calm and at peace. It made her seem so ethereal and more mysterious than she already was.  
Suddenly, the wolf inside him felt the urge to steal her attention away, felt the desire to make her stay at his side.

Unable to resist, the prince allowed the wolf to take over and the beast nuzzled his head against her back until Lightning spared him a glance.

“What is it?” She sighed as she got up to do her part of the work around camp—gathering firewood. Noctis followed behind her. This time he was going to do things right between them; it was the least he could do after all he put Lightning and her companions through. Even himself.

“I’m accompanying you.” The wolf said as he continued to follow her. Lightning sighed as she began to gather the wood. While she was glad he seemed to be doing better for himself and towards others now, she still could not help but feel like it was best if they remained at a distance from each other, but of course the prince was stubborn.

However, he was useful in assisting her. When he huffed at that, she just chuckled at him.

Noctis watched her before speaking again, “I like when you smile, Lightning.”

The young queen stopped and looked at the large wolf. His tail was wagging slightly in a happy manner and he seemed to be having what looked like to be a smile on his face. His eyes shone with mirth, something that had been never there before ever since she met him.

She then felt human arms wrap around her and she sighed. “Stop fooling around, we need to bring the firewood back.” Noctis shrugged and took up his half of the load before following her back to camp.

Lightning sighed once she placed her load down and sat down. Lately she was unsure how she was feeling physically; it was hard to tell if her heart was feeling exerted or not. So far, aside from the coughing, there had been no other reactions. Hopefully she would be able to hold out until the end of the battle.

Noctis glanced at her. “Are you alright? Is your…?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry; I was just making sure of that myself.” Lightning felt her heart beating in her chest. It felt normal—nothing seemed out of the ordinary and her chest did not feel constricted. Until the end of this battle; that was all she wanted—to see to this battle until the end.

The others returned with Fang carrying back a decent amount of game for them all to enjoy.

Serah and Vanille immediately took charge of cooking with assistance from Ignis who seemed to have talent in cooking as well.  
Prompto had teased that Ignis was like a housewife except his duty was to a prince and not to a husband and his second duty was protecting the prince. Of course Ignis’ response to this was to threaten Prompto by telling him no share of the meal would be handed to him. The blonde had immediately apologized.

Noctis laughed. How he missed these old familiar interactions with his friends.

Lightning’s companions had been surprised the prince knew how to truly laugh and smile after knowing him as a man who blamed the world for his past’s tragic mistake.  
Even Queen Farron herself found it quite an amazing change in him. It was certainly better than to always confront a man who only thought of the past.

He was lucky; he had a long future ahead of him and Lightning envied him for it. Whereas she may not be so lucky and any day she would just…cease to be.

It was later that night, when Lightning volunteered to keep watch, Noctis approached her again. She had said nothing but allowed him to stand beside her.  
Neither of them said anything for a long while but the silence was rather soothing. But as the prince stole a glance at the young queen, he could see her eyes grow dull again.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, moving a little closer to her.

Lightning sighed. “What makes you think something is wrong?”

Noctis placed a hand on her cheek, gently making her face him. “Your eyes. They look…sad.” He stroked her cheek gently, never taking his eyes away from hers.

“It’s nothing important.” She insisted, trying to look away, but Noctis kept her in place. She had barged into his life, and now he was going to return the favor; she never left him alone to suffer when he wanted to, so now it was his turn to do the same to her.

“The last time something was ‘nothing important’, it turned out you were ill. Is that it? Is that why you’re feeling this way? Does it hurt?” Noctis placed a hand over her heart, but before he could touch her, Lightning grabbed him by the wrist.

The young queen lowered her head. “Don’t. Please…”

“You can’t keep thinking about it and reminding yourself about what may happen!”

“How can I not, when the facts are right in front of me! Wherever I turn I am reminded! Wherever I go and whatever I do I will always remember that my time is limited!” Lightning argued, stepping away from the prince.

Noctis frowned, unwilling to let her go on the way she was. She was clearly trouble and she was refusing to let him in. It was as if she was struggling inside and unsure of what to do. “Why do you keep putting walls up even when you know you don’t have to?”

“That is none of your concern!”

“I think it is now! I have been with you and the others for a long while and I believe that makes me apart of all this. The others care about you, and so do I! I understand if you have hard time believing that I care, but I do! I just…” Noctis trailed off and sighed.

Lightning shook her head. “Please, don’t make me explain myself.”

The prince clenched his fists. Was this was Lightning went through when he had been sulking in the dark? Was this the frustration she felt whenever dealing with him? If so, then he was beginning to understand why she tended to react in such brash ways.

But it also made Noctis realize that Lightning was holding something back, something that he knew she wanted to deal with alone even if the others were to offer her a helping hand. What reason was there that she still needed to put up walls around her? She had friends and comrades, why keep a distance, especially when she kept reminding him that he had friends as well?

It seems the queen needed to also learn to practice what she preaches. Though Noctis knew she was going through something neither of them could understand, and even he did not want to think about it. But Lightning did not have to distance herself like this.

The young queen sighed as she continued to keep watch, trying to ignore Noctis as he stared at her back. He was clearly thinking about something but she had no intention of entertaining him by asking. She did not want to somehow end up being tricked into answering whatever questions he had at that very moment.  
“I hate seeing you like this, Lightning.” Noctis said, making her pause. He approached her carefully and captured her in a gentle embrace.

“You’re so stubborn.” Lightning lowered her head.

The prince kissed the back of her neck. “I just care about you.”

For now, Lightning allowed this moment to be engraved into her memory. She supposed, while she could, it was best to feel for now. And for the first time in her life, Lightning felt quite…safe and warm in somebody’s embrace. In Noctis’ embrace.


	40. Stand By Me

Fang had to literally push the queen to stay back and sleep so that she could rest while Fang took the next shift for the night. And though she never got along with Noctis, she was grateful to him for actually convincing the queen to take a break.

It was funny; to think that he had actually improved his ways quite a bit. And all because of Lightning Farron.

It almost made Fang want to laugh, but in a good way. She knew the queen had an irresistible charm and beauty that she herself was not aware of. But many men and women saw it, and so did Prince Noctis it seems. Usually, Fang would love to tease her liege over such a thing but she knew now was probably not the time. Lightning was going through enough as it is.

She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Gladiolus approaching.

“Hope you won’t mind the company.” He said as he moved closer to her. Fang ran her eyes up and down his body. He was still as charming and devilishly handsome has the last time she saw him. Not that she was willing to admit it out loud or when she was sober. Nonetheless, she knew he was looking at her the same way.

“As if you would ever listen to me anyway, big boy.” Fang teased as he took up the spot beside her. She would never say it out loud but she enjoyed his company. Perhaps a little too much, but she was not complaining.

“I have to say, Noctis is looking a lot better than we last saw him,” Gladiolus admitted with a small, hopeful smile. He had been happy when he saw how much Noctis’ emotional had improved; the prince was no longer destroyed and had somehow been put back together. Though it was unexpected that the reason was Queen Lightning Farron, but Gladiolus and his friends knew they owed it all to her. They could clearly see it in Noctis’ eyes; he was in love with her.

Fang chuckled and scooted over and then plopped herself onto Gladiolus’ lap. “Well he did give us a lot more trouble than he is worth. That much I will say; he made me want to just bring him bodily harm.”

“I understand; he had been so…dark for so long I had forgotten what he had been like when he used to smile and be just a man rather than some creature that thought it had the weight of the world on its shoulders.” Gladiolus sighed. “What has your queen done to improve his mood?”

At this, Fang laughed and leaned back against him. “Mostly beating sense into him, and not in a figurative sense.”

“So he’s taken some abuse before he finally decided to think, eh? That’s Noctis; reckless. But he is a good man, truly.” Gladiolus rested his chin on top of Fang’s head.

“Are you sure you came all the way out here just to chat will little old’ me about those two?” Fang teased.

Gladiolus laughed. “You? Old? Impossible; you’re too active to be considered old.” He smiled at her roguishly, earning him a devious smirk in return from the wild woman in his arms.

Fang crept two fingers up his chest. “Is that an offer, big boy?” Her purring tone made the scarred warrior shiver. The last encounter they had left them breathless and wanting more especially since they had to part ways the next day to return to their own kingdom and liege.

“How can I possibly resist? But maybe in a more comfortable environment…” He whispered in her ear.

Fang winked at him. “I am looking forward to it.” 

* * *

 

Noctis kept his arms around Lightning as she rested; the queen had fallen asleep despite her insistence that she was fine. However it seemed that she had overestimated herself again. Still, he was thankful it was merely exhaustion rather than her body giving in. Hopefully she would slow down a bit and save her energy for the battles to come rather than waste them by pushing herself too hard before then.

As he held her, Noctis felt something within him stir. He was worried, he was scared. Back then he would have angrily believed that he was growing cowardly and pathetic but now he did not care, he could only pray that no harm came to Lightning. _His_ queen.

Whenever she stirred, he would soothe her back to sleep but at times she persisted. When she did, they fell into conversation; nothing of importance, just mere small talk. However it still made them both feel rather calm. To Lightning it made her feel at ease, like there was still hope for them all and that they may have a chance at victory. And to Noctis, it soothed him to realize she was still alive and well and that she was still in his arms.

Once the battle between the Alliance and Cruor Mucro ends, he planned to spend the rest of his days with Lightning by his side for as long as life allowed it. Though a part of him still ached at the thought that she may one day fully wither away; he hoped with all his might that his time with her won’t be too short.

“Daydreaming again, Prince?” Lightning’s voice was like music to him as he glanced at her.

“My apologies. I was just thinking deeply,” He admitted, pulling her closer to his chest.

Lightning sighed. “I wish you all didn’t have to baby me so much; I am feeling alright.” While she appreciated the thought and concern, Lightning preferred moving about rather than lying still all day. It made her feel restless and more than a little useless. And she hated the feeling.

Noctis tightened his hold on her. “Let the others handle things for now. You still have the battles to look forward to.”

“Maybe. I was just never used to staying still…” Lightning admitted as she closed her eyes again and relaxed.

Noctis bit back his urge to tell her that that was most likely the reason she had gotten ill; always on the go with no rest, trying to be a good and just queen to all despite how painfully difficult it was. It was something he had come to admire about her but it was also a big flaw and it was one of the reasons he wanted her to stay still for a while.

Lightning nudged him. “What is it that keeps your mind so preoccupied lately?”

“You,” Noctis said honestly, and smirked when he noticed the slight redness on Lightning’s cheeks in response to his words. It seems she was still _very_ much not used to such affectionate gestures. No matter; he intended to teach her the art of love once all this was over.

“Silver-tongue…” She huffed at him, “I see you’re already practicing that aspect of becoming king.”

Noctis laughed and placed his chin on top of her head. “Come now; you’re a queen so you should know all about being silver-tongued. Or perhaps I should _share_ some of my tricks?” He lifted his head off hers and leaned in closer.

Lightning pressed a finger to his lips. “Not right now.”

“Ah, the queen is still trying to keep her walls up,” He teased, nuzzling his nose against hers. Lightning allowed a small smile to form on her lips. It was nice seeing him like this; calm and peaceful. It was a nice change than the gloom he always put around himself. Lightning knew she had her own gloom to face but that was her battle alone. Still, she appreciated the concern; it was…nice.

“I just wish for all this to be over. Even I feel there have been enough battles for a while now.” She admitted.

“Yes… I also find myself feel tired of all this. Still, I can’t help but feel that I had a hand in it.” Noctis lowered his head and rested it on Lightning’s shoulder as if trying to hide from the world.

“As I said before; stop dwelling on it. You can’t change what happened and I doubt anyone blames you for anything especially since you’re the only one who feels that way. In the end, it’s what you do here and now that matters.” Lightning said, sitting up slightly. “It would be difficult at first, I know. I have been through that myself. But now I have to accept it… I’ve been fighting for so long.”

She felt his lips caress the side of her neck gently and his arms wrapped around her waist. He was careful with her as if afraid he might make a mistake with handling her but at the same time he did not treat her like fragile glass and she could feel his heart beating against her back.  
Lightning placed a hand on his forearm. “I intend for all of us to live through this. The battle will be hard and the enemy will throw all they can at us, but we will see this through. It’s a battle that has been going on for too long even when neither side has made a move.”

Noctis nodded in understanding. “I just hope the damage won’t be too great… I feel better than before and yet there is heaviness inside me.”

“We all feel it; we just handle it in our own ways.” Lightning said softly, lifting a hand to stroke the prince’s jawline tenderly. To think she would come to enjoy the physical feel of someone being this close to her…

“And is that what you are doing at the moment?” The prince’s question snapped her out of her thoughts and Lightning looked at him in puzzlement. Noctis looked at her sadly. “When you said we handle the heaviness in ourselves in different ways… Is that what you are doing now?

The queen shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

She was trying to dodge the subject, he could see that. And it worried him so that Lightning still felt the need to withdraw herself even when they had come so far with each other. He was not having it; Noctis took her hands in his and Lightning looked at him in surprise when she noticed the oddly passionate look in his eyes.

“Please tell me…” His voice was pleading despite his attempts to steel himself, but the thought of Lightning facing something by herself once again has put him on edge, especially after what he had learned. She had faced everything alone for far too long, and at such a young age. It was not fair; for the most part he had been doing better while she faced the world to the point that it hurt her physically and even emotionally.

The queen felt a shiver escape her, but it was not from a breeze or a cold feeling. Instead something within her heart stirred. “Maybe I am, or maybe not. Either way, it’s not something we should be dwelling on. At least, not right at the moment.”

Noctis sighed and shook his head. “Then promise me we will talk about it soon, after all this.”

She supposed she owed him that much. The poor man had been worrying over her for a while and Lightning was beginning to feel bad, despite her initial shock with his change in attitude towards her well being and in general.

While she had never said it out loud, she too worried over him. He was someone she could hardly make heads or tails of and he kept surprising her, whether they be in a positive or negative way. “Fine… I swear that we will talk about it soon after all is said and done.”

Noctis nodded in approval and rested his head on her shoulder again before he pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck, and jaw. He felt her hold back a gasp and enjoyed her warmth. She did not need to say a thing, he knew she still had some insecurity, but so did he. He felt quite lucky that the queen even allowed him to be this physically close to her and touch her in such a way. Truthfully, he was tempted to feel her more intimately but he held back for now.

Still, he could not help but imagine what it would be like to have the queen under him or on him as their bare skins touched and their lips danced while their hands wandered…

The prince groaned and buried his face against the back of Lightning’s neck. The young queen raised an eyebrow at him when he began to fidget a bit and tightened his hold around her waist. Before she could question him, she felt something press against her backside.

“Noctis…?”

“I’m sorry…” He groaned out. He had not expected his imagination to run wild; it seems he underestimated how much he desired Lightning.

She cleared her throat but made no move to avoid him or push him away. Oddly enough she did not feel offended or put off, but perhaps it was because she never knew she could entice such a reaction out of anyone, let alone Prince Caelum.  
Noctis shifted a bit as he began to calm down. “Make no mistake…I do wish to take you once all is said and done. But only if…you’ll have me.” His cheeks turned red as the queen looked at him carefully.

“I’ve yet to see why I would want to agree to it.”

That had definitely not been the response he was expecting and it caught him off guard. Usually he had an easy response but it seems when facing this queen, he found himself speechless but her words made him hopeful that perhaps after the battles to come…

Lightning gave him a look. “I hope you’re not prone to daydreaming often, Prince. At times like this, we need to focus.”   
Despite the somewhat stern tone, she could not help but feel heat within herself as well; the longer Noctis held her, the more she is able to take in everything about him; every little detail of his features and the way his eyes would look right into hers. Somehow she felt as if she was the only thing he could see. Nobody has ever looked at her in such a way before and Noctis had been the very _last_ person she expected to ever look at her with such a look in his eyes.

As if sensing her thoughts, the prince slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently. “I know I am being too forward but…I do want you…I _need_ you. But you’re right, we do need to focus.” He smiled and Lightning looked away in an attempt to hide her blush.

“Well…I better check to make sure Fang has not pounced on your friend yet.” She said, clearing her throat and leaving Noctis’ lap.

The prince chuckled. “Fang searches for conquests often?”

“I doubt many can please her. But by the looks of your friend—Gladiolus, wasn’t it?—he seems like the one Fang would most likely be satisfied with.” Lightning said with a shrug. “To be honest, she had become more… _picky_ ever since she had returned to Bodhum that day. I suppose she came to have more standards.”

Noctis had to laugh. “Ah love in its craziest form.”

The queen could not help but smile a bit. “Perhaps. If so, then Fang has a strange way of developing that emotion. Not that I would know about it myself, much.”

As she began to make her way to where Fang and Gladiolus were, Noctis got up and followed her. Lightning did not seem to mind as she approached her general.  
Fang gave her a look but the queen reassured her that she was well enough to be the next lookout. Thankfully, Gladiolus convinced the wild woman to let Lightning be and Fang reluctantly agreed and returned to camp, leaving Lightning and Noctis alone again.

“Your friends really care.” He commented.

Lightning nodded. “Sometimes too much, in my opinion. I’m not crippled.”

As the two of them settled into their lookout duty, the queen let out a light sigh. The silence between them was not at all awkward or uncomfortable; in fact it was rather calming. Lightning glanced at Noctis before turning her sights back to the view before her. She knew his choices were none of her business, but curiosity was nagging at her for some reason.

With a defeated grunt, she asked, “Tell Noctis…what exactly do you plan to do once the battles are over?”

“I have thought about for a while. After the battle I plan on returning to Lucis, help my father restore the kingdom back to its former glory. And…perhaps after I could…come visit you in Bodhum…? I could assist in whatever way I can.” Noctis blushed slightly, hoping he was not being too forward, despite having been slightly physically intimate with Lightning before.

A small smirk graced her lips. “Well I’m not opposed to some assistance. That is, if you manage to visit _before_ Bodhum is restored.”

“A challenge?” Noctis teased.

Lightning flicked him on the forehead. “Not at all. After all we would not want you rushing the restoration of Lucis only for it to result poorly. Returning a kingdom to its former glory takes time but…I think that is what makes everything worth it.”

“True.” Noctis agreed, scooting a little closer to the queen and gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I have so much to make up for, but I have you and Father to thank for making me realize…”

“Your father loves you, and that is what should matter the most to you. He’s been there all this time and he looked like he might die of heartbreak. But your father is a strong man; I admire him.” Lightning admitted. She missed her own father as well. If only he were still with her.

The prince felt a pang of guilt sting his heart once again. “I see that now and…I really wish I could take back all that I said to him. He didn’t deserve it; I was the one who ran away because I wouldn’t accept the truth of reality.”

“It’s…difficult to accept reality. Even I admit…I did not want to accept reality when it hit me hard…” Lightning lowered her head, unconsciously placing a hand over her heart.  
Noctis took notice of the gesture and placed his own hand over hers. Lightning snapped out of her thoughts and turned her eyes to him. His gentle and understanding smile caught her off guard, and she felt ever so thankful she was not standing up at the moment.

“We should focus now; we’ve distracted ourselves for long enough.” Lightning said finally, attempting to calm her frazzled nerves. 

* * *

 

By the time they all decided to move on, things began to look bleak once again. The further they went, the closer they were getting to Fort Condor, and into battle. But they steeled themselves for the things yet to come. Whatever the enemy has planned, they would surely overcome it. However, the element of surprise, it seemed, was on the Cruor Mucro’s side. Cautious steps needed to be taken.

“Fort Condor… Just how old is that place?” Fang said in a low voice.

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Nobody knows for sure. However, legends say that a mighty condor resides there, on top of the fort, waiting for its offspring to hatch and it has been for many years, perhaps even during the first war between the Alliance and Cruor Mucro—and that was before any of us were born. As of at this moment it seems that condors have become rare, so if the beast is real then that means it and its unborn hatchling are the only survivors of its kind.”

“That is terribly sad. The last ones in the world? I can’t imagine…” Vanille said sadly.

“But why would it take _that_ long for an egg to hatch? It can’t be possible.” Fang shook her head, unable to comprehend how an egg would not hatch even after so many long years. “The condor…what exactly is so special about it?”

“That is the mystery,” Noctis said and the others looked at him. “They say the condor is not just some bird. It is a large as an airship, and its egg is just as gigantic. Nobody knows much about the condor, only that it may or may not have existed and that it may or may not actually be still sitting on top of the fort, guarding its egg.”

Lightning remembered reading and studying about it, however there was not much information about the bird; in fact many books tend to speak more of the fort rather than the enormous creature that used it as a nest. It made her wonder if information was made scarce on purpose, or if it was because nobody had the chance to get up close to observe the condor. Whatever the case may be, they would see for themselves once they reach their destination. It may still be just a few ways off but with every step, Fort Condor came closer to them.

“You think the Cruor Mucro might want something to do with the condor? I get the feeling we’re meeting the others there because of that,” Fang exclaimed suddenly and it stopped everyone in their tracks.

They had not considered it. While they had merely been told to meet the others at the fort, they had not thought of the reason why they had to meet at Fort Condor. Perhaps the condor was real and if so, did the enemy intend to take it and the egg away from the fort? But for what reason? Perhaps to turn the condor into a puppet, like they had with Leviathan; it seemed possible.

Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thought as they exchanged worried expressions before all of them quickened their pace. Lightning let out a shrill whistle and Odin broke into a gallop, sending the supplies flying only for them to fall onto Prompto and buried him in the process.

The stallion raced ahead, leaving the others behind, much to Fang and Noctis’ dismay as they had to pull Prompto out from under the mess.

As Lightning and Odin raced out ahead, the stallion suddenly came to a stop once they reached the edge that separated Fort Condor from the rest of Junon.  
The sound of metal striking metal, and battle cries, put Lightning’s senses on high alert. She tightened her hold on Odin’s reins and her steed reared and neighed loudly, catching the attention of Noctis who had begun heading Lightning’s way.

The black wolf sprinted to where the queen and her horse had stopped, and once he was there beside them, he could see why. The battle of Fort Condor had already begun.

 

 

_-XIII-_

Once the others managed to catch up, Lightning and Noctis led the way down towards the battlefield. They could see the soldiers of Nibelheim, along with their allies, fighting off waves of the Guado and their creatures.

“How did this happen?” Fang roared in dismay as she readied her weapon.

The wolf became a man and raised his hand; his sword materialized in his hand while the rest of his weaponry surrounded the party to shield them. Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto had their own weapons at the ready as they all charged in.

Lightning’s own sword swung through the air, slicing at a nearby Anubys as Odin ran by monster. It roared as it faded into nothing.

The ally soldiers looked relieved when they noticed Queen Lightning and Prince Noctis’ arrival, and their morale shot up, giving them even more courage and drive to fight back against the enemy for their liege, and their homelands.

Lightning stopped Odin briefly and looked up at the fort.

A gigantic bird with its wings slightly raised, watched the battle cautiously. The condor looked ready to fly away but it did not dare leave its egg behind. Instead it remained where it was, overlooking the humans and monsters as they tore each other apart.

“So it _does_ exist!” Fang said, following Lightning’s gaze. It also seemed to confirm their suspicions; the enemy wanted the condor and its egg.

The queen of Bodhum approached the nearest soldier. “Where are your lieges?”

“Inside the fort, Majesty! They are defending the condor!” He said dutifully and Lightning dismissed him with a wave, allowing him to return to the battlefield.

Odin shook his head, sensing his queen’s idea. The stallion immediately galloped into the fort to join the struggle taking place inside.  
Noctis had noticed Lightning’s absence, only to see Odin’s tail disappear into the entrance of the fort. The wolf instantly took over and followed the queen and her steed inside. He would not allow her to fight alone this time.

Lightning fought through the throngs of Guado soldiers as she made her way to the top. She could hear the sound of paws behind her and Lightning knew the prince was on her tail. She could not help but smirk as she urged Odin on. Her faithful steed neighed and throttled any foe that stood in his way as he and his master came close to the end where the other monarchs fought to defend the great condor.

Noctis leapt into the air, digging his fangs into any soldiers who pursued behind his comrade; the black wolf’s speed left his foes disoriented and unable to realize what was happening until it was too late and they met their end at the fangs of the wolf-prince.

Once he reached the top, he found Odin standing guard alone. The horse snorted and tossed his head back. Noctis understood and followed the direction Odin pointed at. It was there he found Lightning fighting alongside Cloud and Tifa against the creatures that had been summoned to take the fort.

Lightning lifted her arm and a bolt of electricity fell from the heavens and struck the beasts while Cloud charged forward, splitting them in half with ease. His queen’s fist struck the other monsters’ body hard, most likely breaking more than a few bones.

The condor stood behind them, still guarding its egg despite the intrusion. However, its eyes kept watch over the monarchs that stood in its defense.  
Noctis trotted over to stand besides Lightning and could feel their allies glancing at him before their attention returned to even more Guado and their monsters reaching the top of the fort.

Noctis snarled; his hackles rose and his fangs were ready to kill. Lightning gripped her sword and she discreetly glanced at her allies, well aware they were ready to strike.  
The numbers that came after them were shockingly great, and four of them were nearly overwhelmed. However, it came as a shock when a loud cry filled the air and caught the enemy off guard, as well as those of the Alliance.

The gigantic condor flared its wings out and flapped a bit before screeching at the Guado. It slowly lifted itself from its nest for what must have been the first time in centuries, and dove at the hostile intruders.

From below the fort, Fang and the others stared in awe when they saw the large bird move from its spot. In its talons it held many Guado and monsters smaller than it. With a might cry, it tossed them away like worthless material.

Prompto could not help but cheer at the unexpected assistance from the condor as it sailed above them with such a grace they did not expect from such a large being. Vanille cheered for the condor as well and soon the allied soldiers joined in while several Guado began to retreat.

On top of the fort, Lightning and Noctis dispatched the remaining enemies while Cloud and Tifa headed back down to join their soldiers. It seems the condor had finally decided to take action; thankfully it seemed to side them.

“This moment might one day be written down in history for generations to come.” Noctis found himself saying. Lightning chuckled. Perhaps he was right. The condor was now hovering over the queen and prince, tilting its head in a curious manner.

The Guado seemed to retreat, but they remained cautious. Their retreat felt a little too easy, and perhaps a little too soon as well. They did not put much of a fight.  
The condor circled the area, but kept close to the fort so that it could still keep an eye on its egg. Noctis and Lightning glanced at the large unborn offspring of the condor before glancing over at the horizon. Something did not feel right.

Just then, something appeared in the distance. It looked like blank winds until it came closer. The allies tensed upon seeing what it really was; the entire Guado army had come in full force and Seymour Guado was in the front lines, leading his troops.

“No… The soldiers that were here… They were meant to thin us out!” Ignis exclaimed in realization.

Seymour Guado had a sickening smirk on his face as he approached the fort with his troops. Just looking at the sheer numbers brought a sense of dread down the spines of all who were present. Monsters also seemed to be present among the ranks. It seems the Guado was going to give it their all even it may turn into overkill.

Noctis clenched his fist, trying to control his anger as he watched from on top of the fort. His heart burned with hatred for the Cruor Mucro for all the pain and suffering they had caused him and the others. For all the plotting and cheating, and scheming.

Sensing the prince’s state of mind, Lightning punched him in the arm. “Clear your mind! Remember to focus; don’t let what you feel drive you to rush in.”   
The prince shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. He cleared his thoughts, but it was so difficult when all he wanted to do was spill the blood of the enemy.

Right away the condor swooped down and attacked. It chipped away at Seymour’s numbers but he seemed none too concerned. He still had more than enough soldiers but the way his eyes followed the large bird was rather unsettling.

Before anyone could react, the condor swooped in to strike down Seymour. The Guado monarch’s smirk turned all the more sinister. He lifted a hand and just as the talons of the angered condor closed in, time suddenly seems to come to a stop.

Everyone watched as the majesty bird seemed to freeze in midair before it let out a pained wail and attempted to fly back to its nest. The great bird was no longer flying straight and seemed to wobble in midair before it finally reached its nest, and dropped down before its egg, lifeless. The allies gasped in shock and Vanille felt her heart stop at the sight of the condor that was now losing its life.

“No! How…!” Cloud shook his head in disbelief while Lightning and Noctis looked at the large condor and then at its egg; it now laid there on the nest, helpless and alone while its parent now lay dying only a few inches away.

Noctis and Lightning approached the condor’s body. The bird’s eyes stared up at them. It took its slow, drawn out final breaths before its eyes slid close. The moment the condor’s heart stopped beating, a dim glow surrounding the gigantic bird’s body. Suddenly, the glow grew brighter and brighter until flames engulfed the dead condor.  
Lightning and Noctis jumped back to avoid getting caught in the blaze and shielded their eyes from the fire’s glare.

Once the flames had died down, there was nothing left of the condor; no evidence that it had ever been there except for tiny bits of ashes.

The prince approached the spot where the great condor had just been, then looked up at the large egg. He sensed Lightning moving up to stand beside him and noticed her reaching out to touch the egg sympathetically.

The others, who stood guard in front of the fort, felt their hearts sink and rage boil in their blood as they looked at the Guado leader.  
Seymour’s smirk was devious and smug as he lifted his hand to his lips and licked the condor’s blood off his long, abnormally sharp nails. With his other hand, he gave the signal for his troops to charge in and take Fort Condor.

Cloud lifted his sword in the air and his soldiers let out a battle cry as they rushed out towards the enemy with their liege leading the way along with his queen and Queen Farron’s companions.

Lightning watched it all unfold for a moment, looking at the egg once more before lifting her arm outward. Her sword materialized and she sensed Noctis doing the same.  
He stood beside her and she felt a rush of hair surround her for a moment, but she knew it was there; the Caelums were known to have more than one weapon at their command and made use of it both offensively and defensively. She knew she was surrounded by blades that spun so fast they were invisible—or perhaps they were indeed invisible—to the naked it.

They joined the fray immediately, much to the relief of the others, and one by one each Guado soldier met his doom at the blades of the Alliance.

Seymour stood back as if enjoying mildly amusing entertainment.

Noctis came to his friends’ aid, feeling a rush in his blood. It had been too long since he had fought alongside the boys and he could not stop a smirk from forming as they struck down their enemies almost in unison.

More Guado soldiers fell by the blades of their enemy until fear struck the hearts of the rest of them. Seymour stepped forward at last, eager for the chance to show these fools what true power tasted like.

Lightning lifted her head and noticed Seymour glowing with a dark energy before some of his own soldiers dropped dead for no apparent reason.  
The others noticed as well when pyreflies began swirling around them. The corpses of the dead Guado soldiers, as well as some of the still-living ones, began to fade out of existence and the pyreflies surrounded Seymour.

The leader of the Guado let out a screamed pain as his body began to contort and his skin seemed to grow silver and purple until it did not look like flesh at all; even his hair turned into a strange metal-looking object with carvings on it.

More pyreflies hovered beside the transformed Seymour until mechanical creature suddenly manifested itself. It had a long barbed tail with three spikes at the tip, and its body looked like a skeletal head of an unknown creature, with two long claws on the side of its face that looked like mandibles.

Seymour stroked the creature; his silvery metal face unmoving but the Alliance could feel his smugness nonetheless. “Come, Mortibody. Let us rid the world of these fools…” Seymour’s voice cooed at the creature and it responded with a whirring purr.

“What in the hell is _that_!” Prompto exclaimed as he took in Seymours frightening new appearance. He no longer looked flesh and blood and perhaps he no longer had any all.

The Mortibody began hovering close to the allies at high speeds as if trying to decide which of them it would prey on first. Prompto lifted his firearm and shot at it, chipping at the creature. Mortibody let out a mechanical hiss before going for the gunman in retaliation.  
Noctis threw out his arm, unleashing a powerful fire spell, causing the Mortibody to screech and turn its attention away from Prompto.

“Noctis! Let us deal with this one!” Gladiolus said as he and Ignis charged at the mechanical creature.

 Lightning gripped her sword tightly before she turned to look at Seymour. His face was a frozen stature though his arms and legs moved in a flowing motion as he hovered a few feet above the ground. The young queen readied herself as electrical bolts ran through her arm, down to her hand. She charged at Seymour.

Noctis whirled around when he noticed Lightning taking on the Guado leader. He grits his teeth and ran to her aid; he was not going to let her fight alone!

Seymour lifted his hand and unleashed a powerful barrage of magic. Lightning gasped before quickly dodging the onslaught of blasts. She was quick on her feet and she kept her focus on her target. She needed a clear shot at Seymour if she was going to damage him at all; instincts told her that his metallic-looking body was not merely for show.

She breezed past him, scraping at his leg with her sword. The sound of metal striking metal was enough to convince her that her instincts were not wrong. However it seemed that Seymour still could feel pain to an extent.

Noctis leapt into the air and struck the Guado in the chest, leaving a large scrape on his torso. Seymour grunted in pain and growled angrily as both Lightning and Noctis ran back and forth, stealing hits on him with ease as they put their speed to good use.

Seymour swat at the air with his claw-like nails and attempted to throw furious spells at the queen and prince who seemed to sidestep them easily. The Guado was growing more and more agitated as he began to feel the sting of their strikes on his metallic body.

Noctis noticed red bolts surrounding Lightning’s body and before he knew it, time seemed to slow down as he watched her next move; Lightning charged forward even faster than before, striking at Seymour with each pass she made at him. The mutated Guado grunted and roared in pain but was unable to even graze the young queen.

Finally Lightning appeared in front him and swung her blade upwards and rose into the air, causing Seymour to lose balance and stumble back while Lightning prepared to strike him down with a powerful blow.

Rage boiled up inside the Guado leader as his foe rose into the air above him, ready to slam down on him with her blade. Syemour then raised a hand and concentrated his magic and before either of them knew it, they clashed.

Noctis tensed when he heard a pained scream and saw Seymour with his arm raised, with sharp nails impaled through Lightning’s side. The young queen coughed and gagged out blood before Seymour tossed her aside.

In that instant, Noctis saw red. His body morphed; his face formed a muzzle and fur covered his body. The wolf returned in full force, snarling and bristled. The black beast ran to Lightning’s side and whined with worry as the wolf gently nudged his muzzle against the young queen.  
Lightning grit her teeth in pain, holding onto her wound. She felt as if her body were burning as she did her best to push back the urge to scream in agony.

Noctis turned to Seymour and a snarl formed on his muzzle; his hackles rose as he bared his fangs at the Guado leader before the black wolf took off at full speed. He charged at his for and leapt into the air, landing on Seymour and digging his fangs into his shoulder.

Seymour cried out in agony as he thrashed around, attempting to get the large black wolf off of him. Noctis bit down had, refusing to let go for even a moment as he tore at the Guado’s shoulder in a fit of rage.

Lightning winced as she placed a hand on her wound. It felt quite deep where Seymour impaled her with his sharp nails. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Seymour trying to shake Noctis off him. Even when he managed to swat the wolf away, Noctis managed to latch onto him again.

The scuffle seemed to go on for a long while between wolf and Guado until Seymour attempted to cast magic on him. Noctis jumped off him and dodged swiftly before charging again, avoiding any of the blasts that came his way. As a wolf, his speed was phenomenal.  
Mortibody came to its master’s aid and whirled around to block the wolf’s path, but the black beast jumped and used Mortibody as a platform to increase the height of his leap and landed on Seymour once again, this time latching his fangs into his neck.

The suddenly jumped back, taking on his true form and running at his enemy while his weapons materialized around him, more than prepared to do their master’s bidding.  
He threw his arm out and the mystical weapons lunged at their master’s foe, chipping away at and damaging Seymour’s metallic body. Noctis did not let up and only urged his arsenal on even more, causing the weapons to strike faster and brutally.

The angered Guado gasped as he felt the immense pain in his body. He began to cough out blood, his words coming out in a gurgle as the power of the Caelum heir overwhelmed him.

At last, when Seymour laid helpless and bleeding out, Noctis finally stopped and dismissed his blades. The surviving Guado soldiers retreated at the sight of their lord falling in defeat, leaving Seymour to rot on the battlefield.

The black wolf stepped away from his fallen foe and turned back to Lightning, trotting over to her side and examining her wound. The black wolf whimpered and licked it, making Lightning wince in pain. She gently pushed the wolf’s muzzle away and slowly got to her feet, clutching at her wound. The prince wrapped an arm around her and guided her back to the safety of their allies and Fort Condor.

Lightning glanced up at Noctis as he brought her back to the fort. She felt that strange warm and comforting feeling once again, especially when he looked at her and smiled encouragingly. She never did see him smile in that way before; it was all so new and odd to her like every other aspects of the prince. But for some reason she did not mind and Noctis had become a welcomed ally and friend to her despite the many trials that had been set for them then and now.

Before anyone could react in time, a silvery flash raced through the air and Noctis felt an intense pain throughout his entire body. He fell to the ground, yelling in pain and Lightning was immediately at his side as began to bleed. However, nobody had been prepared for what happened next.

Noctis looked at his hand and to his and everyone else’s shock, it began to turn silver, looking almost liquid. Slowly his body began to fade and the prince could feel his strength waning. Desperately, his eyes met Lightning’s and he could see the shock in them.  
Lightning held him up as he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek weakly. She could see a bit of pain in his eyes as he struggled to stay away. But soon his body began to grow weaker and he gasped before going limp in her arms, and began to fade.

The young queen shook him, urging him to wake up, but he did not react and almost in an instant, he was gone from existence.

Lightning stared at her now empty arms where Noctis had been not too long ago. She began to tremble until she heard a manic laughter, making her whirl around to see a bleeding Seymour Guado. His hand was still partially raised with a faint aura of magic surrounding it. It was then Lightning and the others realized with horror what had just befallen the prince of Lucis; Seymour had used his Banish spell, a certain power he had become notorious for, even among his fellow Cruor Mucro.

He coughed out blood but continued to laugh at his small victory.

Suddenly, as if time had slowed down, Lightning’s expression went blank as she slowly got to her feet, keeping a grip on her sword as she faced the injured Guado leader. She took only a few steps towards him before she lifted her head and her blue eyes sparked like her namesake. She cried out in anger and a powerful aura surrounded her, crackling and sparking dangerously. Lightning’s power was rising along with her rage. She charged at Seymour.

The Guado spat out blood and unleashed his most deadly of spells that he had at his disposal in times of desperation. He summoned the chaos and the black essence surrounded him like a dense fog while fearsome monsters emerged from within to challenge the queen.

Lightning saw red as she fought her way to Seymour. Something inside her had snapped, something inside her was suddenly in pain from seeing Noctis vanish before her eyes, right in her arms. She felt rage and power course through her veins. She was now like a goddess unleashing her wrath, and no one would be able to stop her.

The monster continued to rise from the chaos, and despite the attempts of her comrades to get to her, their path was blocked by the black smoky aura and more than enough creatures to keep them busy.

 Seymour cursed as he unleashed a powerful spell at her. Lightning lifted her left arm, blocking it with her shield and throwing her arm to the side as if it had been easy to brush the attack off. She lifted her blade and ran even faster, growing closer and closer to her target. Her rage continued to thunder inside of her while her thoughts were consumed by Noctis.  
He did not deserve to die this way! He deserved to live! He had a life, he had a chance, he was willing to start over and he had much to live for unlike her. She was going to die anyway but Noctis was healthy and strong! He was not meant to leave the world so soon, and at the hands of a pitiful power-hungry Guado half-breed.

Seymour Guado would pay, and she was going to see to it personally.

Lightning let out a battle cry as she felt the power of the crystal empower. She unleashed a barrage of deadly thunder spells, trapping Seymour in the middle of it all with no hope of escape while she strode towards him, untouched by the electrical bolts with sword ready for the kill. She glared at him coldly as she lifted her blade and buried it into Seymour’s black heart.

His cries of pain and anguish could be heard by all as the thunder spell eased and then stopped altogether. Lightning stood still as Seymour gurgled on his own blood and disintegrated into nothing but pyreflies. The others watched as Lightning lowered her sword and stared ahead blankly.  

The battle for Fort Condor was over, but at the cost of a life, and the breaking of Lightning Farron’s heart.


	41. Purity

_Did you find it? Your purpose in life?_

_Have you found what you have been truly seeking all this time?_

_Did you feel pain? Did it hurt you so?_

_What did it feel like to hold it so close?_

_What did it feel like to then have to let go?_

_Do you wish to stay or return to where the conflict continues?_

_Is it worth it?_

_Would you trade all you have just to hold your treasure again?_

_How did it feel to finally make a difference no matter how small?_

_How you have struggled, and learned so much…_

_You have grown strong, stronger than you ever thought you could be._

_Can you see it? Your life as it once was?_

_Do you miss the past?_

_Do you wish to change anything?_

_Yes, you finally see. You finally realize._

_Your childhood, your years in growing to become more…_

_What is it you truly desire?_

_What do you wish to feel?_

_Do you still hurt?_

_Are you willing to protect that which you hold dear, even when it is too far away?_

_Is it worth the pain?_

_Is it worth to feel pain again?_

_Would you willingly allow yourself to feel again?_

_-XIII-_

It was mostly silent apart from the murmurs and whispers from the soldiers who managed to emerge from the battle of Fort Condor unscathed. They felt lucky to be alive, and inspired to grow stronger. Their lieges encouraged them to rest before thinking such things, however.

Fang stood by, too tense to pace, and too concerned to say anything. Gladiolus stood with her, feeling even worse and she could sense it. She glanced up at him and pressed her temple to his arm, feeling him exhale slowly.  
Everyone’s biggest concern at the moment was Queen Farron. After her victory over Seymour Guado, she had isolated herself on the top of the fort; she spoke not a word and looked at no one, merely passing by as if she were the only one left in the world. The only company she allowed with her was the egg left behind by the condor.

Prompto and Ignis both felt despaired as well; they had just lost their prince and their very beloved friend. To them, they felt that they had failed not only all of Lucis, but themselves as well. Despite their hearts growing heavy with sorrow, they could not imagine would Lightning was feeling.

Odin snorted and looked up towards where his master may be. He let out a whine and lowered his head. The stallion felt someone touch his mane and he looked up to see Serah Farron. She smiled sadly. “Don’t blame yourself, Odin. You did very well and my sister knows it.”

The horse let out another sad whine in response. He could sense it; his master’s pain and her sorrow at seeing the prince fade before her eyes. He had been in her arms and then he was gone. Now she kept herself away from others and refused to let them approach.

Suddenly, Fang smashed her fist against the wall. “Damn it! Why does this have to happen! Damn Cruor Mucro! If I had my way, I would have destroyed them all in one fell swoop!” She clenched her fists so tight and grits her teeth, clearly distress from the emotional toll the battle had taken upon her queen and good friend. Worse still is that it had taken a way the one person who was probably capable of making Lightning’s life happy and fulfilling.

“General Fang, please calm down. We’re all in pain; perhaps it is on different levels for each person but do not assume you alone are grieving for yourself and for your comrades. We all are.” Tifa said softly but sternly. She understood and she knew what it was like ever since she had been a child, and when she had taken up duties as both queen and general of Nibelheim’s army.

Fang looked as if she wished to protest, but she forced herself to remain quiet. She admired Tifa, but she would fight even her own hero if she had to. Still, the Queen-General had a point.

Gladiolus placed a hand on her shoulder and Fang relaxed slightly, though she was still not at all happy. She forced herself to calm down for the sake of everyone else, especially Lightning. She was in a terrible place now and seemed to be doing even worse than everyone else. The soldiers had mostly minor injuries, but nothing some proper medical attention could not fix especially when they had Fort Condor as a refuge to recuperate.  
Serah Farron was the only one with the courage to head on top of the fort; she knew her sister well and she needed to know her sister would pull through.

Serah made her way upstairs to where the condor egg remained in its nest, and as expected, her sister sat there, back pressed up against the enormous egg, dressed out of her armor and wearing a handsome tunic and breeches, and boots, staring at nothing blankly. The younger Farron approached her carefully but Lightning made no indication that she was aware that her sister was making her way over.

Lightning felt broken, empty… She was no longer aware of time or anything else in her surroundings. Everything was just blank; no sights, no sounds or anything that should have stimulated her senses. No pleasure or pain, no sadness or happiness. Just the feeling of being broken.  
She had destroyed an ally of the Cruor Mucro but it gave her no feeling of satisfaction and she had found herself wandering endlessly until she only wanted to remain alone with the egg, and perhaps she did not even take notice of the egg anymore either.

At first no one dared approach her as she had an aura of power surrounding her, and her emotions had been in its extremes. But now it was as if she lost all spark of life despite her body still being able to function. Nothing was able to sway her even if they tried.

She refused to move or react to anything. However, Serah refused to believe that her sister could not be reached. She stepped closer and looked down at her sister. Lightning did not respond or stand up. “Lightning, please…can we talk?” Serah asked gently, carefully. In such a state, she knew the best way to approach was to be gentle, understanding and cautious. Even she was unsure what would make Lightning snap at the moment but she made sure to give her sister space.

The young queen just barely glanced at her sister before her eyes went back to gaze into nothingness. Serah was certain that Lightning was battling with many emotions at the moment; guilt at allowing Noctis to die, pain of seeing someone she grew close to turn into nothing, and whether she knew it or not, heartbreak. Lightning’s heart was broken because of the prince, because of his death and she may not realize it, but her heart beats for him just as his did for her.

Serah could see the mix of sorrow and confusion despite Lightning’s mostly blank expression. It showed in her eyes; Lightning was in love with Noctis Lucis Caelum but now she may never be able to confess her feelings should she ever come to realize them fully.

“Lightning…” She touched the queen’s shoulder but she did not move or acknowledge the contact. She was trapped inside of her own mind now, unable to accept her failure at keeping Noctis safe and alive. “Lightning, everyone is worried about you. You’ve been up here for quite some time now. At least come down for a little while? Or eat something.”

The young queen slumped back against the giant egg, making no move to stand up. It worried Serah just how badly the incident had affected Lightning. She, like the others, had witnessed Seymour’s Banish strike the prince, causing him to be erased from existence. The moment it happened, she knew her sister would no longer be able pick herself up easily again.

“Odin’s worried too. He thinks it’s his fault you’re in this state.” Serah said gently, and as if on cue, the stallion made his way up and slowly walked over to his queen. Serah herself was surprised at Odin’s unique show of loyalty to her sister. Truly, Lightning shared a bond with the horse that nobody could understand.

The noble steed lowered his head and nudged his snout against Lightning’s forehead and snorted. This was not the queen he had come to know so well for many years of his life; while he had seen many sides to her, this was one that he never thought he would ever witness. To think that his beloved master would break down over one man. But even Odin could see how much the prince meant to his master, just as she came to mean a lot to Noctis in return.  
Lightning stared up at her horse blankly and carefully pushed his snout away. Odin whinnied in response and snorted at her, trying to coax a proper reaction from her only for Lightning to continue with her blank staring.

Serah stood back up and stroked Odin’s muzzle comfortingly. “It’s alright, Odin. Give her some time.” She soothed the distraught stallion.

The young queen could barely register anything happening around her, even when Serah did her best to reassure her before leaving with Odin to give her some space.  
Everything suddenly felt pointless to her, and she could do nothing to fight against the feeling. Knowing that she had failed, knowing that she lost someone who had come to mean something to her had destroyed her very soul. Lightning felt numb, even deep inside. What was this feeling that made her feel destroyed? Why did it pain her beyond belief? Why did it hurt more than any terrible injury ever could? Why did it have to hurt so much?

All emotions ran through her at once but could not seem to bring themselves up into the surface. It only served to add to the pain the queen was suffering.

Lightning clutched her chest and grit her teeth as she felt pain both physically, mentally, and emotionally. Memories, thoughts, emotions… Everything began to spiral out of control inside of her until she broke down; her very first reaction in a while. She curled up, trying to block everything out, but they all haunted her, making her feel as if her skull was being split open. The young queen felt a struggle begin within herself, but she knew already that it was a losing battle.

She had failed; Noctis was gone. Noctis was dead. She lost him, the one person who had been looking forward to changing his life for the better, who encouraged her to continue on despite her inevitable passing one day.

She had failed him and herself; she swore that she would return Noctis to Lucis safely after the battle, back to his kingdom, back to his father. But she had failed. She let him die… It should have been her! He had much to live for and he had the chance where she did not! Why did it have to be him? Why could she not save him? Why had she been too slow?

Lightning clutched her hand in her hands, gripping at her hair tightly.

She had failed.

She was a failure.

She failed Noctis.

She failed Regis.

She failed Lucis.

She had failed a friend.

Her mind began to race even more and her head felt even worse. She could think of nothing else but that terrible moment. She never thought that her heart could beat so rapidly and hurt so badly. The moment Noctis faded in her arms; she had felt her whole world crash down. It was as if nothing mattered anymore and she had wanted nothing more than retribution, and she had gotten by destroying Seymour Guado, but Noctis was still dead…

Why did it hurt so much? Why did this pain consume her so?

All she could think about now was Noctis. The way he glared at her, the way he frowned, the way his wolf form stared into her eyes, the way he gently held her, the way he grew from a brooding brat to a man with the heart of a warrior, a true heir to the throne of Lucis worthy of his future title as king.  
Somehow he managed to impact her life in ways she never thought possible, it had caught her off guard when he showed her a side to him that she never thought he was capable of having, especially with how used to his immaturity she got. Instead he surprised everyone, including Lightning herself.

He remained by her side despite her many attempts to push him away, and the way he called her his queen…

Lightning’s chest felt constricted; as if Leviathan’s serpentine body wrapped itself around her heart and was on the verge of crushing it entirely. It physically hurt but it did not stop there; it also pained her on the inside while her mind continuously came under attack. It was becoming too much for her to bear and she could feel herself breaking.

For the first time in her life, Queen Lightning Farron felt lost.

 

* * *

 

Down inside the fort, everyone froze as the heard the sounds of a painful cry and screams of agony.

Serah’s heart began to race in fear as she rushed back up to her sister’s side. Fang did not hesitate and followed, along with Vanille, and even Odin.  
The others watched, deeply worried for their comrade. The screams continued and even the hardened soldiers winced at how pained it sounded.

Serah and Fang raced over to Lightning’s curled form and tried to snap her out of her nightmarish thoughts. The young queen seemed unable to respond and instead continued to feel whatever was hurting her. Lightning was holding her head in an attempt to block it all out but it proved futile.

“Get her inside! Now!” Serah ordered and Fang lifted Lightning up and brought her onto Odin’s back. The stallion neighed in distress at the sight of his master in such a condition. The moment she was on his back, he raced back down into the fort.  
The younger Farron placed a hand over her chest as she followed Odin and the others, feeling as if her own heart might stop. Seeing her sister act in such a way was scary.

The allies jumped up and stepped back and Odin raced over and scrambled over his hooves.

Fang and Vanille carried Lightning off his back and placed her on the nearest unoccupied bed. Serah stroked the stallion’s neck gently before moving to her sister’s side.   
Lightning curled up again but she began to thrash slightly in an attempt to shake away whatever was haunting her. She looked to be in pain and it was a great cause for concern; if this continued, her heart’s condition may worsen.

“Please Lightning! Please calm down! It’s me, Serah!” The younger sister pleaded.

Vanille attempted to examine the queen, but Lightning’s thrashing was making it rather difficult. “Fang, help me! Hold her down!” Fang nodded and pressed down on the queen’s arms, however, the moment she pinned her down, Lightning’s eyes flashed open and she thrashed even more, kicking Fang back.

Her eyes were unfocused, and she was beginning to sweat. She was definitely not acting like herself and not in her right mind; she looked as if she were in the middle of a life-or-death scenario with the way her eyes kept darting back and forth between everybody, and her surroundings.  
She kicked herself free of her comrades and stood up. She was tensed and whirling around like a trapped animal; she did not look well at all and her current state was only serving to make it worse.

Lightning could not focus, the voices would not stop and she could only think of one thing; fight back.

When the queen summoned her blade, everyone tensed. The usually focused and concentrated Queen Farron was acting so oddly and erratically. Fang grabbed her javelin but had no intention of hurting her friend; merely a precaution. She could see how Lightning’s eyes were clouded over, as if she did not see her comrades at all and whatever her eyes were focused on was keeping her trapped in her own mind.

“Lightning!” Fang called out to her, “Lightning wake up! You’re not in battle! You’re here in Fort Condor with all of us! Remember that?” The queen charged at her but the general dodged and everyone steered clear, out of their way.

Serah had never seen her sister lose her sanity like this. It was as she had feared; Lightning had reached her breaking point and now they had to bring her back. They could not allow her to continue on like this. Bodhum needed its queen and she needed her sister more than anyone else.

Lightning shook he head, unable to think properly; she could not focus and she was not even sure what she was trying to focus on. All she could think of was how much it hurt that she had failed Regis, how she failed Noctis when she had sworn to herself she would see him home again. How does one get over such guilt? Perhaps nobody can; she would feel this pain for all time.

Everything became a blur to her; nothing made sense and she could no longer see what lay before her. Nothing but fog, both in her mind and in her vision. All she wanted was to escape, to leave the pain behind, but Lightning knew she would not be so lucky. She wanted time to stop; she wanted to end the pain.

The only thing she could feel now was the sword in her hand, and the urge to fight off the taunting voices in her head; they continued to berate her, remind her of everything that caused her more pain. It was all she was able to focus on. Lightning shook her head in a feeble attempt to stop the taunting and berating.

Fang dared to step closer when the queen just stood there, trembling. However, the silver sword remained firmly in her grasp as if it were her lifeline.  
To everyone’s surprise, Serah suddenly moved closer despite their protests. The queen was currently caving under the stress and traumatic thoughts of Noctis’ death; anything could happen and at this very moment, a broken queen with a blade in hand was not somebody one must get closer to lest they risk losing a limb, or worse.

The way the young queen whirled around and tried to take in her bleary surroundings seemed to agitate her even more. She felt lost, and her own mind was clouding itself, continuously taunting and blaming her. It hurt her head but it also cut her deep on the inside. She still could only think of one thing and the image refused to leave her still.

“Lightning, I know… It’s alright; none of us blames you for what happened to Noctis. He wanted to keep you safe; he wanted to be with you until that moment. It hurts, right?” Serah said gently as Lightning lifted her head slowly, following her sister’s voice while the battle inside her mind still raged on.

The others watched nervously, preparing themselves to restrain the young queen in case she bolted or became aggressive.

“It hurts when you lost him; he…died in your arms.” Serah’s eyes began to sting with tears, as did Lightning’s. She understood her sister’s pain; if she had lost Snow she would feel that despair and sorrow for certain. Despite Lightning being capable of hiding her emotions well, she mourned the most when she felt a loss in her life. “He became your everything, didn’t he? Even when you had not realized it yet.”

The voices in Lightning’s head continued to whisper but her heart’s ache drowned them out for the most part, and the words of her sister startled her. Did Noctis truly become that important to her? Did she feel for him as he did for her? Had it become more than some mere infatuation or fascination? Had she truly come to care for him so much that it hurt?

Serah stepped closer to her distraught sister and wrapped her arms around her. “It’s okay to cry. You know that, don’t you? You aren’t alone, Lightning; you have friends and you have me. You don’t have to, and you shouldn’t suffer alone.”

The others relaxed slightly as the queen seemed to grow more docile in her younger sister’s arms.

Serah could feel her shoulder grow wet, and she realized that her sister was crying. She stroked Lightning’s hair gently and whispered to her, soothing her older sibling as best as she could. Lightning remained in her arms for a while and the others relaxed, feeling that the distraught monarch had now at least calmed down enough not to thrash about with her sword.

“It seems this day is even sadder than we thought.” Yuna said solemnly, watching the younger queen break down silent in her sister’s arms. It was clear enough that she was more dismayed than anyone over Noctis’ demise at the hands of the enemy.

Lightning continued to sit in silence even after leaving the comfort of Serah’s arms. She kept her distance from the others but did not seem to mind when they approached her with offers of a meal or a warm blanket. She made no response but at least she did not reject their offers. Once in a while she would glance at the food before looking away again.

The others did not try to force her; they were certain she would eat once hungry takes over completely, and so they let her alone to think.

The others of the Alliance decided to hold a meeting in one of the lower sections of the fort. With the Condor lost, the egg was now vulnerable on its own and there was no telling when it was going to hatch. Some argued that they would need to move on as quickly as possible, however the egg would be without protection and the fort would be lost without a protector, which was what the condor was before its demise.

“But was it truly a Condor?” Fang said suddenly, causing the others to look at her in surprise.

Rinoa placed a finger under her chin. “What could it have been then?”

Vanille spoke, “It rose up from death, from the ashes, and left nothing behind but ashes. The condor could have been none other than the eidolon, Phoenix! It all points to it! The flames, the way it revived so easily…”

“Still, if that was Phoenix, then why leave and abandon its own egg?” Squall stated.

“No, I don’t think Phoenix abandoned the egg…” Serah said, catching everyone’s attention. “This is just a theory but… The eidolon must have sensed that we would protect it, and also perhaps because it must mean that the egg may be close to hatching. If the stories are true and the Condor never left its egg’s side, then what happened on this day must mean the egg is on the verge of hatching. And if the Condor was indeed Phoenix, then what has been left behind is Phoenix’s offspring; a new and young eidolon of rebirth to protect Fort Condor!”

The others grew silent, contemplating this. What she said a whole lot of sense, but even if the egg was close to hatching, they still knew not when and they could not risk leaving the fort unprotected and vulnerable to be occupied by the enemy. But at the same time they must not dally for too long.

“There is another matter…” Serah said, glancing at Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto. “King Regis…he has to know what happened. We cannot lie to him about any of this, and I know for certain my sister would never lie to him.”

“But how do you tell a man that his son is dead?” Cloud murmured somberly. His wife winced; as someone who also had the role of a general, she had past experience of telling a loved one that their son, or brother, or beloved had died while fighting bravely.

A voice made the meeting party jump, “It is better to know than to continue with life not knowing at all.” They all turned to see Queen Lightning approach. She looked tired and was slightly slumped over as if carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders, but due to circumstances, that may indeed be the case.

“I will take full responsibility and tell King Regis myself,” Lightning said once she had joined the others.

Serah tensed. “Lightning, what happened to Noctis wasn’t your fault. Don’t act as if you are about to walk to your execution.”

“I was with him the entire time, Serah. I _should_ have done something. I _should_ have prevented it.” Lightning argued; her expression one of sorrow and loss. She sighed. “I appreciate the concern, but I will deal with this myself, and the rest of you must focus on the battles ahead.”

Ignis exchanged looks with his friends. “If I may, Queen Lightning, why do you insist on speaking to King Regis yourself? Why not allow myself or one of us to speak to him?”

Lightning glanced at him. “I promised your king to keep the prince safe. I also swore to myself I would not let anything happen to him. I broke both those vows and now I must pay the price, whatever it may be.”

Ignis was clearly taken aback. “Why?”

“Noctis…remained by my side despite everything. He urged me on despite the impossibilities presented. I owe it to him to at least let his father know he fought bravely, that he…” Lightning clenched her fists. Serah placed a hand over her sister’s comfortingly.

Ignis nodded. “Understood, Majesty. We leave it to you.”

“Right…” Lightning said, keeping her eyes low. How she hated feeling weak and showing weakness. It was unbecoming of her. Her heart still felt as if it were in a constricted hold, and she had to now live with that even  more than ever. Never did she think that it would become too painful to live.

 

* * *

 

It was late into the night that Lightning brought Odin outside for a ride. The stallion watched his queen carefully, taking note of her defeated posture. She watched the night sky, emptiness creeping into her very soul.

The once proud queen knew she had fallen far from grace, but she could not bring herself to care. Her pride, her heart, and her soul were crushed under the weight of this guilt, under the weight of the painful realization that she may never be able to listen to Noctis soothe her to sleep, never be able to feel the comfort of those warm, familiar arms or the gentle look in his eyes. A long time ago, she never cared for such things but now it hurt more than ever to have lost all that. To have lost him.

Lightning stopped and mounted Odin’s back and the stallion walked forward, moving with care as he knew his queen was in a delicate state.  
“How far have I fallen, Odin? How much longer must I endure this pain inside me?” She said quietly, her voice sounded tired, worn and sad. The stallion let out a low sound of comfort and he felt his master stroke the side of his neck gently.

“Am I really that much of a fool?” She whispered, half to herself and half to Odin.

Lightning knew what loss felt like; she had experienced it before one too many times, but for some reason, this time it felt like there was blade forever pierced in her heart and that any sudden movements would cause it to dig in deeper than it already has. She placed a hand to her chest; strange how these painful emotions could manifest as physical pain as well.

Odin whinnied lightly and Lightning stroked his neck again. “I’m sorry Odin, but I can’t see this any other way. Noctis is gone, because of me. Because I was too weak, too slow. I don’t want you to tell me it isn’t my fault; the others already said as much but I can’t ever believe them.”

It was not unusual for Lightning to place such burden upon her own shoulders, but somehow this feels different, like a burden—unlike the others—would never stop feeling heavy.

Odin began to trot, hoping to get his queen’s mind off things but even he sensed she was beyond feeling anything else. She had decided to speak to the prince’s father about his own son’s demise and it would be no easy task; no matter how many times one had to break terrible news to family, it never becomes any easier.

She needed to be the one to tell King Regis. From monarch to monarch, and it was in her arms that Noctis perished and vanished from existence. That was what made it all the more worse; there was not even a body to return to the king for him to see his son one last time and pray proper respects with a funeral. Lightning lifted a hand to her face and clenched it hard, leaving marks on her palm from allowing her nails to dig into her skin.

“Noctis you fool. Why did you have to go? Why couldn’t it have been me? You had so much to live for and I…don’t even have much time. Any day, I could be dead the next morning and even I know not when…” Lightning grit her teeth, refusing to let tears spill again. She had cried enough and she did not want to cry anymore, but it was difficult every time she thought of the prince.

He became her everything, Serah had said. What did she mean by that exactly? Did she mean what Lightning thought she meant? Surely not? But then, how else was the queen to explain the emptiness and painful stabs in her heart? But how, and why? Him of all people!

The more she thought of it, it was strange yet it made an odd sort of sense. The moment he rose up from his own personal darkness, he grew steadfast; a selfish boy to a man, and he did not treat her like an invalid individual. Instead he showed a tenderness the likes of which she never experienced before, at least not in the way he expressed it.

He had held her with such care as if she might break but at the same time being confident she could pull through. How had he managed to touch her life so? And not too long ago, they were frequently at each other’s throats for how much they clashed in their views especially when Noctis continued to allow his dismay to overtake his very soul. But now it seemed to have changed. Or is it that she had always had a soft spot for him but had not realized it? Perhaps.

She always sensed, and hoped, that he could still become the good man he was meant to be before that terrible incident that left him emotionally scarred. In a way, Lightning wished she had also prevented that from happening as well, but she could not read the future; no one could.

He had been in a terrible state when she found him a few meters away from the traitor’s corpse, which had been dragged away by the retreating enemy soldiers. Nobody had suspected he would become mentally and emotionally ravaged. It was a pity but Lightning heard the many rumors and news of the prince and how he grew quite condescending even to his own father, how he fled his own kingdom never to be seen for quite some time.

And then she had to meet him, and he had been a beast, a wolf. Cursed and pitied by the gods no doubt to have such a form that fit his inner despair and darkness.

It felt odd to Lightning; thinking back to their first true meeting. He was not at all what she expected in a way. He was far worse than any rebellious scoundrel she had encountered, but at the same time, there had been a dim light within him that refused to go out, and as time went on, that light seemed to shine a little brighter each day until he finally let go of the turmoil he had held onto for so long.

He had called her his queen a couple of times and it always surprised her to hear him say such a thing to her, especially with how warm his tone was. It made her heart flutter for some reason and having him hold her while she recovered from an attack from her illness had somehow become something she grew used to, something she somehow began looking forward to.

Her everything…

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, could he have somehow managed to embrace the lightning, the very thing that could only destroy and not protect? Such a force could never be tamed and yet it did not feel like the lightning was tamed; only soothed.

How had she not seen it, realized it? Had she been oblivious or had she been doubtful and unsure? Whatever the case, it still boggled her mind that the prince would even want to grow close to something as unpredictable and dangerous as the lightning. Someone as cold as her…

Not everyone loved or appreciated Queen Farron and she knew that. She played her part as queen and did what was best for her people, putting them first. Of course not many would see her as a monarch fit to rule. To some she was cold, emotionless, and a blank slate. But she could live with the criticism; they were of no consequence to her and there was much more important things for her to worry about and attend to than people who would rather walk away from their own lives just because she there.

Then, there were Noctis’ kisses. Unconsciously, Lightning raised her fingers to her lips.

She was never sure why she always allowed them to happen when they happened. For some reason, she allowed the odd sensation to take over and did not attempt to stop them or deter the prince. And somewhere along the line, she had become used to them.

But that was just it; had she grown used to them, or fond of them? Fond of his touches, his little caresses and the way his lips touched her skin and how warm she felt whenever he kissed her lips. It always sent tingles down her spine and left her skin longing for more though she would never say anything out loud or admit such a thing.

Her cheeks heated up and it surprised her how he managed to make her blush so by even just thinking about the physical contact they have. But as immediately as it came, the mood turned somber again. He was the only one to have had such an intimate contact with her, and Lightning felt her body shiver. He won’t be there anymore, and worse still is that the throne of Lucis would be under constant threat without an heir and King Regis would not be able to rule for too long, especially at his age.

Lightning clenched the reins tighter as her chest ached even more and it seemed to get worse but she ignored the pain. She could bear it, as she had all these years. A little more pain was nothing new. “I won’t be stopping, Odin. I have to go on. Until this senseless war with the Cruor Mucro ends, I will never stop fighting.”

 

* * *

 

Gladiolus stared up at the giant egg until he heard someone approach. He turned to see Fang make her way over to him and stand beside him to watch the egg as well. The scarred warrior watched her for a moment. “How is she? The queen?”

Fang sighed. “She’s…a little better, if that is what you want to call it. Her mind did not snap again at least, though she’s anything but alright. I have seen her when she was at her lowest point before, but never like this.”

“I could tell you were never very fond of Noct. I understand that since you did meet him when he was still at his worst, but he really is a good person. In fact I think he’s grown fond of your queen in more ways than we thought.” Gladiolus said, looking up at the egg again and wondering offhandedly when it would decide to hatch at last.

Fang scoffed then her expression softened. “Well, I still find it shocking. But that’s not the only thing every one of us is worried about. So far she is still walking and breathing, but for how long? Everything that has happened is bound to press down hard onto her. Serah is the most worried… She’s afraid of losing her only sister. And…I… I’m scared as well. Lightning is my friend; we trained together, we understand one another even if others do not see it that way. I chose to become the general not only to protect Bodhum but because Lightning needed someone. She places too much on herself! The damn woman is stubborn just like her horse! A perfect match!”

Gladiolus laughed a bit and pulled Fang to his chest. “It’s nice to see you really haven’t changed a bit. I’d take you right now but I know this isn’t the time for that.” He said almost ruefully.

The wild woman traced his chest. “Plenty of time for that later. We’re still supposed to be on duty; but that doesn’t mean you can’t touch even a little…”

 

 

_-XIII-_

Inside the fort, Serah paced until Lightning returned with Odin in tow. The young queen still looked more than tired and depressed but she looked slightly relieved due the ride outside relaxed her even if only for a moment. The younger sister greeted her sibling with an embrace that Lightning gladly returned. Odin nuzzled them both before trotting over to the makeshift stables that had been set up.

“I’m sorry for worrying you again, Serah. I don’t know what came over me.” Lightning said, her tone filled with sorrow and regret.

Serah shook her head. “No, please don’t apologize. You did scare all of us, truly…but some of us understand why it happened. And do not worry; the soldiers are still loyal to you.” She joked lightly and Lightning could not help but allow a small smile to grace her lips at that.

“Lightning…it’s alright and there’s nothing wrong with how you feel. If anything like that happened to Snow, I would probably wind up in your position…” The younger Farron said gently.

Lightning’s eyes drifted to the side, eyes narrowed and expression solemn. She still had yet to accept that she ever came to feel such an emotion for the prince, and he for her. The latter she found even more impossible to believe still.  
The young queen felt a hand touch her cheek, gently bringing her sights back to her sibling. Serah smiled sadly and the warrior queen did all she could not to spill a single tear. It was all too much but there was still a battle to fight; both within herself and out on the battlefield.

“I appreciate the concern, little sister. But I still intend on playing my part in the battles to come. If anything, it would only become more difficult. With Seymour Guado gone, word would reach the rest of those Blood Swords; they will reinforce their defenses and offenses without a shadow of a doubt.” The young queen said, earning a shake of the head from Serah who rested her forehead to Lightning’s chest.

“I would still worry anyway. There’s still your condition to worry about…” Serah reminded gently.

“I am aware of my own condition. But I can’t dwell on it, not when we run the risk of losing everything because the Cruor Mucro wishes to dominate the Alliance and even each other.”

The way Lightning just brushed off her own health’s condition did not sit well with Serah, it never did. She knew that her sister had come to accept it but still did not mean she should disregard her safety and health. Even if she were to die tomorrow, they least she could do were keep herself alive for as long as possible. Serah had no intention of waking up one morning to see her sister gone without even as much as a proper goodbye.

“Serah, tomorrow I ride for Lucis… The others will continue on ahead and I will catch up to them when I have done what I had set out to do,” Lightning said, snapping the younger Farron out of her thoughts.

“By yourself? But Lightning…!” She started to protest.

“No, little sister. This is something I have to do alone; this is my burden to carry. My burden and my sin.” Lightning said firmly.

Serah shook her head; Lightning still truly believed she was to blame for what happened to Noctis, but she did not think her sister had to go to Lucis alone. She should at least bring someone with her. “Lightning…I don’t care what you say or that you insist what happened was your fault even though it isn’t! I will go with you! And you can’t make me change my mind!”

The warrior queen glared at her sibling, letting her there was no room for argument, but Serah also remained firm in her conviction. She refused to allow her sister to go anywhere alone and stand to take full responsibility for something she had no control over.  
Both sisters argued over the other’s decision, with Lightning threatening to keep Serah under guard by some of the soldiers, but the younger Farrong continued to insist that she accompany the young queen back to Lucis.

Lightning punched the wall closest to her and Serah held back a shiver that ran down her spine at her sister’s show of power, but once again she refused to be intimidated. “We’re sisters, Lightning. Show off how dangerous you are all you want, but you know Boodhums crystal provided us both with power. I may not be able to defeat you in battle so easily, but I can fight just as well! You know this!”

“Why, Serah? Why can’t you just let me do this on my own?” Lightning snapped.

“Because you’re my sister and the only blood-family I have! Why can’t you see that I care for you just as much as you do me? You put so much on your own shoulders, you allow yourself to hurt more than is necessary and now I may lose you in Cosmos knows how many days! I want to be by your side! I don’t want to be told by a messenger or a stranger than they found Lightning Farron dead! I want to…!” Serah’s voice began to crack with emotion.

The older Farron sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through her hair. “Has it not occurred to you that perhaps I do not wish for you to watch my end of days?”

“And has it not occurred to you that nobody should be alone like that? You are not easing anyone’s suffering, Lightning. Let alone yours or mine.” Serah argued.

Lightning felt beyond frustrated and she began to pace. “You are so damn stubborn!”

“Of course! We are both of the Farron bloodline!” The younger sister said with a huff.

It would do them no good to argue over this, and Lightning knew it. She rubbed her temples with her fingers while Serah continued to watch her, not moving an inch. She was not going to be denied this time; Lightning would bring her along whether she wanted to allow it or not. She did not wish for her sister to carry a heavy burden in her heart and move through life alone. She also worries for Lightning’s state of mind; while it seems that the young queen had regained her sanity after calming down, Serah feared her sister may suffer another mental attack and could not risk having Lightning go through another episode like they had experienced earlier.

“Fine…” Lightning grumbled. “Fine; you can come along. But I allow this only because you are too damn stubborn for your own good.”

Serah sighed in relief and rushed to her sister’s side, embracing her tightly. Lightning was silent as she watched her sibling before she placed a gentle hand on top of Serah’s head.   
She cherished her sister to no end especially after the moment they became each other’s only family. Lightning was always grateful for Serah’s gentle heart, and it was one of the reasons she wished to spare her sister from any heartaches on her account. But it seems that despite that, Serah wanted to remain at her side. Indeed, the younger Farron would make an excellent queen.

“Be prepared though; I will leave early.” Lightning warned before stepping back and Serah nodded in understanding.

“Don’t be surprised if I am the one who wakes you up, sister.” The younger Farron said playfully and the queen could not help but smile at her. Serah always did know how to motivate her cheer her up even when Lightning never knew she needed it.

Lightning lowered her head. “I know you feel that I should not blame myself, Serah. But I can’t help but feel it is my fault. If I hadn’t been injured… If I had been stronger—”

“No! You _are_ strong, Lightning. Noctis wanted to protect you, he _wanted_ to defend you.”

Thinking of Noctis was too painful for her, and for Serah to say he wanted to protect her; it only caused her heart to shatter even more. She could not look her sister in the eye after hearing those words and merely made her way to the makeshift stables to check on Odin. “Rest now, Serah. We’re leaving early and don’t forget that.”

 

* * *

 

The others had been very reluctant when Lightning announced that she would journey with only Serah to Lucis. However, much to Serah’s relief and a bit of Lightning’s dismay, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis insisted on coming along as well rather than continuing onward with the other allies.  
Lightning had awoken before the sun had risen and to her surprise, so was Serah. Of course the others had been awoken by the sound of them preparing as much as they could for the journey and now they all stood at the entrance of Fort Condor to see them off.

“King Regis is Noctis’ father and so we should take responsibility as well. His son was our friend and the king entrusted his safety to us,” Ignis explained.

By now Lightning was no longer in the mood to argue. Serah had already worn her down the other night and arguing with three more individuals would only serve to delay them all. “Just don’t attempt to defend me from the king. I did say I would take full responsibility.”

Before anyone of them could respond or make a move to protest, Ignis spoke first. “We understand. This is for you to bear; however we will only step in if need be. But you need not worry about us getting in your way when telling the king about what happened. Whatever may happen, I am certain even King Regis would not blame you. You were with the prince until the end and that alone means something.”

“But it is never enough…” Lightning murmured to herself as she mounted Odin’s back, pulling Serah up to sit behind her. The men got on chocobos given to them.  
The young queen turned to her comrades. “Continue on! We will follow you all soon once I have done what I set out to do. Focus on the battles ahead and do no falter!”

“May the light of the goddess Cosmos protect you, and may Etro find you worthy of her blessings,” Rinoa said and the others nodded in agreement.

“May your crystals shine bright, even in the darkest hour!” Lightning said and the allies lifted their arms, letting out a fierce chant and battle cry.  
As if hearing their prayers, a bright glow emitted from the monarchs, Lightning and Serah included. The clouds in the sky parted slightly as a stream of light bathed the Alliance in its heavenly glow, bringing comfort to all of them.

Lightning lightly kicked Odin’s sides and the stallion reared before trotting off, chocobos following close behind as they made their journey to Lucis.

At that moment as Lightning and her chosen companions grew smaller in the distance, as the heavenly light continued to shine on them, a loud crack was heard and the comrades turned to look up at the fort. The egg was hatching!  
The shell continued to gain more and more cracks until finally, it was consumed by flames and a different light emerged from where they egg had sat. A shrill cry made everyone gasped as a beautiful flaming bird rose into the sky, red flames surrounding its body like an alluring aura.

Phoenix, the eidolon of rebirth circled the Alliance, its warm gaze watching them with a surprising amount of kindness before it looked into the distance, where Lightning and her companions had run off to. Phoenix let out a loud cry and the sky rained red flaming feathers upon everyone, even upon the party that had left the fort.

The flames of rebirth touched the hearts of the battle worn warriors and bathed them in its protective embrace while the gods’ guiding light promised a hopeful future to those who stepped forward to conquer the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually quite happy with how this one turned out, and I finally had the time and motivations to write, especially now that I will be graduating at last! Yes I finished my final term in college and will soon be heading out into the world. Which also means hopefully more Lightis to come! I am not, and will never be done with protecting Lightis until my dying breath, and perhaps even beyond that!  
> For those of you who actually still stayed around and still love Lightis, thank you for not giving up on me or Sanctuaire, or the couple. I appreciate it will all of my heart and I will continue to write not only Lightis but the other couples I pledged my allegiance to as well, and thank you to those who did the same!  
> Now Queen Lightning and her companions ride to Lucis to tell the news of Prince Noctis’ untimely death. Lightning’s heart is now even heavier with the burden and the emotions that is raging within her. May their crystals shine bright.
> 
>  
> 
> Until then…


	42. Silver Lining

The journey to Lucis has been silent for the most part, but it had been Prompto who always broke the silence first in an attempt to socialize with Lightning. And while he had been successful in befriending Serah instead, the queen remained quiet and did not say a word. Despite the seemingly cold shoulder he was receiving, Prompto continued to speak with her despite the lack of response.

Gladiolus and Ignis were observant of the queen and took notice of her somber mood. It was clear that she was determined to walk to whatever judgment King Regis was to bestow upon her when he learns of Noctis’ death.

Gladiolus knew that Ignis merely wished to learn what made the queen so determined to place such pains upon herself for Noctis, while the scarred man himself felt willingly obligated to protect her. A part of it was due to Fang; his special wild flame. It seemed that she had suspected Lightning to make such a decision but still requested that Gladiolus watch over the queen in her place.  
Perhaps both Lightning and Noctis were not too different, Gladiolus thought to himself. Though they do have their differences, no doubt about that of course.

Lightning had thought she would be striking Prompto in the head at least several times during their journey for talking so damn much, but she found that she could not bring herself to grow annoyed at him or any of Noctis’ companions. But perhaps that was the reason why; they were Noctis’ companions and they cherished and loved him more than just as their prince. They were friends and in their own way, a family, a band of brothers.

The queen felt Serah’s arms wrap around her waist tightly and her sister’s head press against her back. “Please don’t be ashamed to feel, Lightning.” Serah said quietly for only her sister to hear. She knew it was still quite difficult for her older sibling to admit she was in pain especially in front of others, but even Lightning Farron needed comfort—even if she would refuse to accept it.

“Your horse is amazing, Lightning! What’s his name?” Prompto asked, watching Odin with awe. The stallion huffed at the attention but the blonde man was not put off in the least.

Again Lightning said nothing, at least not for a little while. When Prompto and the others were certain that the queen would say nothing, she responded, “Odin.”

This surprised Prompto, but his shocked expression was replaced with a grin. “Odin! That’s amazing! Like the eidolon Odin?” He reached out to gently stroke the stallion’s neck and Odin neighed loudly in angry protest.

Lightning calmed her steed easily. “Odin, hush. He meant no harm.”

“Prompto…” Gladiolus lightly scolded and the blonde man chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry about that,” Prompto said with an embarrassed blush.

Lightning did not seem bothered as she stroked the side of her steed’s neck. “He’s just unsure of you.” She said as she signaled Odin to quicken his pace to a canter.  
The chocobos ridden by the men followed closely behind the queen’s noble stallion, as if following a silent leadership from the horse but only they could sense and understand. Odin let out a snort and the chocobos seemed to chirp in response.

The journey to Lucis seemed endless due to the silence and the gloomy mood the queen was in ever since they departed from Fort Condor.

It was Prompto who always opted to be more optimistic about the situation, seeing it as a way to learn more about each other and become friends, especially since he knew Noctis felt for the young queen. Though Lightning tried to avoid it, she was a little curious about the prince’s friends and wondered what kind of man he had been long before.

Serah remained her faithful friend and confidante, as any good younger sister would be. She would silently comfort Lightning whenever she sensed the young queen was in any emotional or mental distress that nobody else could see.

Ignis proved himself to be a rather amazing cook with the skill of a real chef. He and Serah got along when it came to meals and ideas for what to cook. They planned to make use of any good supplies or anything good they could turn into ingredients.   
Prompto obviously enjoyed food, with the way he would talk about the sort of cuisine he would love to try, and also due to how much he would sometimes comment on how hungry he was. Most of the time, he was very friendly and even attempted to befriend Odin despite the stallion’s refusal to even acknowledge him.

When the group decided to stop and rest for the night, Gladiolus was quick to set up camp; it seemed to be like something he enjoyed, oddly enough.

Lightning approached him when he decided to patrol the area they were camping in. The young queen gave him a stern expression. “I know Fang wanted you to come with me; it is very clear and it also helps that you and she share a…certain amount of affection for each other.”

Gladiolus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but smiled. “It’s true; she did ask me to guard your life in her place since she knew you would refuse to let her follow. But has it not occurred to you that I agreed to do so not only because I care for Fang, but also because you are an ally and a friend? What’s more is that you are somebody that Noct has come to care about so much. He’s suffered a lot and despite the utter wreck he had become those years ago, you managed to bring him back onto his feet.”

“I did no such thing. He had learned to move on by himself, and all he needed was a little push,” Lightning said, unable to believe she would in any way be the reason Noctis has returned to the light rather than spending his time in darkness for much longer.

Gladiolus shook his head. “You really do not see the value in yourself, do you?”

The young queen remained silent for a long moment but the scarred warrior did not seem to mind and was a rather patient soul. He continued to scout the area with Lightning joining him without saying a word. He understood why Fang respected Lightning as a queen and a friend who needed her own gentle push in life.

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

Prompto cheered happily when Ignis and Serah began to serve their meal for the night. Lightning had no idea how he could possibly be so cheerful after his friend had perished, but the more she looked, she noticed that when they all sat down around the fire to eat, Prompto became as quiet as the rest of them.

He still smiled but it was more of a sad, thoughtful smile rather than a happy one. It became quite clear that being happy or appearing to be so was how he dealt with such sadness. Lightning found it quite admirable that he was able to make himself smile and think so positively despite the situation. Perhaps this was why he was one of Noctis’ closest friends.

Lightning stared at her own food, stirring the spoon around in it, and Ignis and Serah looked over at her. The younger Farron was worried as usual, especially if Lightning refused to eat a thing.

Ignis sighed. “Your Majesty, you really must eat something. Your sister has put quite the effort into make the meal we have for tonight, and you will need all your strength to continue on.”

Prompto and Gladiolus looked at him with surprise, as did Serah. However, Lightning just glanced at him and gave the man a stern glare before simply nodding and taking small bites of her food. She ate slowly but at least she was having something in her stomach, much to the relief of the younger Farron. Though it had been surprising when Ignis had lightly scolded her for not eating and simply playing with the food, albeit unconsciously.

Lightning had seconds after her first serving and seemed to be doing a little better than the others anticipated. Her slight loss in appetite was a cause for concern but now she seemed to be snapping out of it even if a little bit. It was something at least.

Prompto found the queen rather fascinating; she was quiet and seemed to keep her herself most of the time but there was certainly something there that made Noctis want to come out of his shell. Of course like everyone else, he had heard of the young queen of Bodhum and how she came to rule. It was a sad and slightly brutal story, especially when it came to her training with other youngsters that just went wild, leaving the queen alone after they all met their fate.  
Still, to be as young as she had been and to rule as a monarch before she even became of age, Prompto could not even begin to imagine, and Noctis was not even a king yet! Certainly Lightning Farron was indeed the youngest queen among the Alliance.

There had been split opinions about the queen and Prompto was curious as to what about Lightning had turned his beloved friend back into the gentle man he had been before. He wished he could have captured their moments in a portrait…

Prompto paused, enormous grin lighting up on his face. A portrait! Of course!

The blonde man rushed back to where the supplies were being kept and the party stared after him oddly. Lightning glanced up briefly before finishing her dinner and excusing herself from the others. She needed some air and time to herself; she needed to think.

By the time Prompto returned, his arms and hands looked full of odd materials. Serah tilted her head slightly but Gladiolus and Prompto did not seem at all surprised. The blonde man looked around before spotting Lightning heading off somewhere. He followed after her, despite Serah’s protests.

“Leave him be; he won’t bother her. There is no stopping Prompto once he has had inspiration flow through that head of his,” Gladiolus explained.

“Those things he was carrying…” Serah looked in the direction both her sister and Prompto disappeared into.

Ignis nodded. “Indeed. He is a rather talented artist; he certainly enjoys sketching and painting whatever catches his eye.”

 

 

_-XIII-_

 

Prompto hoped that the queen had not wandered off too far and that he had not fallen behind. However his worries were assuaged when he found Lightning standing alone, staring at the night sky, a thoughtful expression gracing her features. The moonlight was hitting her just right, making her seem like an ethereal being.

Prompto moved a little closer, but still remained far away enough that she did not notice his presence. He set his tools down and sat on the ground, legs crossed. He picked up his parchments and placed them the wooden board he brought along. He observed every bit of Lightning as she continued to lament on something deep within her mind.

The air was filled with silence aside from the gentle breeze and the sound of scratching against parchment. Prompto smiled, feeling serene that he would be able to capture such a wonderful scene that nobody else probably could; he had heard of how much Queen Lightning moved about and did so much that it was now hurting her. However, it was something he found admirable despite all that. Her hardships were evident and as he sketched her likeness onto the parchment, he began to feel like he was slowly understanding why Noctis softened his heart to her.  
In a way Prompto wondered what she was thinking about, and why she looked so sad. He knew the majority of it was due to losing Noctis. Every time he thought about it, his own heart broke; the prince was a true friend to him, a peasant boy who people used to compare to pigs. But it was thanks to Prince Noctis that he was confident and was the man he is today.

Prompto looked up from his sketch and noticed the queen lifted her head to look at the moon. At that moment she reminded him of a wolf; a white wolf that stood upon a lonely hill, crying out. The blonde smiled sadly, remembering the black wolf form that Noctis possessed. Yes, Queen Lightning was the white wolf, a mate to the black wolf who had lost his way.

His heart pounding with determination, Prompto continued to work on his art, allowing everything to flow onto the parchment like a stream moving freely without a care in the world. He only hoped that he would be able to do the real thing justice.

Lightning’s mind was running away from her, but her thoughts were of her kingdom, her people, her comrades, her sister, but most of all her mind was filled with the prince’s face. She felt pathetic but at the same time she could not deny that he had somehow become a part of her. It hurt but at the same time she found relief when she thought about him and the way he smiled or held her. Odd how the combination of pain and relief seemed to work together well at times…  
Suddenly, she felt eyes on her and turned to her side to see who was watching her. However she was met with nothing but silence with nobody there. She shook her head; perhaps she was tired. However she did not feel like sleeping at the moment. She opted to stay for a few more moments.

 

­ _-XIII-_

Prompto stared at his latest work with great satisfaction. He loved how it turned out in the end and felt that he managed to do the scene some justice. The queen looked lovely even in drawing and somehow her sadness managed to follow as well. It made Prompto hope that the queen would be able to have all the weight lifted from her shoulders one day. Perhaps once the terrible battle was over, then perhaps…

The blonde man tensed when he sensed someone behind him. To his relief it was only Serah. The younger Farron took a look at his work and smiled gently. “She looks like. And…I can really feel what she is feeling when I look at it. It hurts me to see her that way; but I have faith that things can change for the better. We just need to take that first step, and be the ones who do so.”

“I feel the same. I wish Noct were here; I am sure Lightning wouldn’t be as sad if he were standing right beside her.” Prompto gently touched the empty space besides Lightning on his drawing. Yes, it did feel like someone was missing there. “I’m just glad I managed to capture this moment. She’s so human like the rest of us…”

Serah nodded and sat down beside Prompto. “Lightning is who she is. No more, no less. People are divided when it comes to her; some see her as heartless or unfeeling, others see her as someone pure. And then there are those who do understand that Lightning is like the rest of us; a person who feels, who bleeds, and who could smile. I do miss her smile; I hope to see her genuinely smile again one day.”

The two heard footsteps and looked up to see Lightning return. She walked passed them and spared a glance before looking away. She was still in her thoughts despite how focused she seemed. She absentmindedly walked over to Odin and stroked his muzzle gently. The stallion gently nudged his snout against his master, but Lightning still remained in her own little world. By the way her eyes lost their shine completely; it was a rather lonely world.  
Lightning could only think of getting to Lucis and having to tell King Regis of his son’s untimely demise; whatever he decides to do afterward, she had no way of telling. But she certainly was not going to object if he decides to punish her for her failure in keeping Nocti safe. It would be well-deserved. She’d made a promise and she could not keep it.

Serah glanced over to see Prompto had picked up a fresh parchment and was drawing again. His hands moved smoothly as his eyes went back and forth between Lightning and back down to his work.

Seeing the queen with her steed was also quite a sight and Prompto once again wanted to capture it. He saw how much of a bond she had with Odin and the horse was an intelligent beast. Prompto felt like it was the perfect scene to put down on parchment. So far Lightning just continued to give her stallion attention; all the while her mind seemed so far away. But at least she would not notice him drawing her. He was unsure how kindly the queen would take to being drawn; perhaps she never experienced having anyone try to put her down as a piece of art, and so she might find that sort of attention a little off-putting.

He managed to draw enough of the scene when Lightning suddenly moved again and went to sit and stare at the campfire. Prompto stared for a moment before finishing off his new drawing and starting another; it was as if the queen had much to show and tell with her body language. Never before had he the urge to draw a scene this much even though he had quite the collection of artworks he had created during his journey with Ignis and Gladiolus.

Serah found it all rather amazing; Prompto had a talent and an eye for beautiful moments, no matter how sad or grim. It truly was wonderful to see.

Lightning was unaware of the blonde artist’s eyes watching her, but then again she hardly noticed anything around her anymore. She forced herself to focus but her mind and senses were no longer as keen as they were ever since the last battle. However, she was still determined to get through it all.

Also unknown to her, Prompto wondered how to approach her. He intended to speak with her but how to approach someone in such a terrible depressing state of mind and mood. Despite her distance, he sensed that she needed a friend in these troubled times. Serah was someone she could always turn to but even a queen would need more than just a sister for a friend.

When it seemed that neither Ignis nor Gladiolus made an effort to attempt to approach or befriend the young queen, Prompto decided he should be the first. After all, he knew how much Noctis had come to adore her. The way the prince had spoken about her when they had reunited was like a miracle to Prompto and the boys. The prince was always angry and dismayed but when he spoke of Queen Farron, his eyes would light up like never before.

It was clear to Prompto that Lightning was Noctis’ salvation but the queen only saw herself as nothing more than a burden on others and tries to compensate by handling everything on her own. By now they knew of Lightning’s failing health that she had hidden for long. Serah had also mentioned how Lightning is not used to feeling so attached or attracted to anyone in such a way; the feelings confused her but she nonetheless tried to learn how to deal with these strange feelings and adapt. But losing Noctis caused her to break down inside.

 _“You’re lucky, Noct. Lightning does love you…”_ Prompto said mentally, hoping his friend could hear him wherever he was.

He had been the happiest when he learned Noctis planned to move forward in life, and when he confessed he wanted his future to be with Lightning Farron; it was unexpected but the way he spoke of her was with admiration, along with regrets with how he had treated Lightning in the beginning.

“My sister may not act or look it, but she has more insecurities than anyone I know. Yes, she is strong and confident, and very mature. Everything a queen and warrior need to be. But deep down inside of her…she is scared and lonely, and she hates those feelings. She hates feeling that way and so once our mother and father died and she had to take the throne, she did her utmost to shut those fears away, but I know when she believes nobody is looking, she would break,” Serah said sadly.

Prompto looked at the parchments in his hands, then back at the younger Farron.

Serah wiped a tear from her eye. “I know she loves Noctis, even if she still feels unsure. But she knows she cares about him more than she thought she could. She did not need to say anything, I know my sister well; she…is scared of admitting to herself she loves him. Because she fears she is not what he needs, that one day he would see she has nothing to offer. She is scared to one day see him turn his back on her.”

“Noct is not like that…” Prompto said gently.

“I know. I saw it when he started acting less angry with the world. Lightning feels it anyway. She knows she is damaged in many ways and all because she had to rule before she came of age and wanted to do everything on her own. I know that what she fears is one day Noctis would look at her and realize…that he may not love her or even care for her. She lost so much; our parents, her health, some of the respect of several citizens…she could not bear the thought of losing someone she came to care about. But now she lost the very thing she was afraid of losing.”

Prompto felt something heavy in his heart and, almost seemingly as if his body has a mind of his own, his hand began sketching on a fresh parchment. Serah watched him and had another sad smile on her face when she saw what was coming into shape.

The blonde man paused for a moment to stare at it; the queen was sitting on her thrown, blade on her lap, and her head was tilted to the side as if she had fallen asleep, but even in drawing it was clear she was not flesh and blood in the drawing. She looked like a statue. Alone, trapped, left to cry alone…

“That…truly is what she must feel like inside.” Serah murmured.

Prompto put the parchment away guiltily. “I’m so sorry, Serah. I didn’t mean to—”

The young Farron shook her head. “No. No, your art is wonderful. And…you truly do translate such raw emotions in them.” She picked up the drawing of her sister. “This…is truly accurate to what I am saying… I just wish I could be of more help to her.” Serah gently traced the sad expression of her sister’s face on the parchment.

“Noctis told me how she made him see the light, how being with her made him start to see things clearly. He told us…that he wanted to do his best for her, to make up for every sin he committed against her and his father, and the rest of us. But most of all? He said he wanted to walk with Lightning for the rest of his life.” Prompto said, remembering his friend’s words clearly in his head just as if it had been yesterday.

Serah placed a hand over her heart. “I am happy to hear that. I would have accepted him as my brother-in-law, after he had proved how much he truly loves my sister.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his head. “Do you think…I can speak with your sister? I want us to become friends and…she needs us, you know?”

By now, Lightning had vanished off somewhere once again and Serah could only hope that her sister would not try to put everything on her shoulders again. So when Prompto offered his friendship, it was more than she could ask for. “I do not mind. I want us to be friends as well. Talk to her, and be honest with her. If she acts harsh towards you, please don’t misunderstand her…”

Prompto smiled. “Don’t worry. I just want to get to know the goddess who won Noct’s heart. We will be friends! I am sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lightning was finding it increasingly difficult to focus anymore despite her efforts. When did she grow so weak? It was something she hated about herself but she knew she could not just stop here. It would all be over once the war with the Cruor Mucro was over. They had a lot to pay for and Lightning was planning to collect everything from them, even if she had to damn herself in the process.

How was it possible to feel so empty and so lost that one could no longer see what was around them? Everything felt like a blur and Lightning felt as if she had grown blind to the world or that it had lost its colors. It was pitiful but the feeling was too great and too heavy for her to fight against; the more she tried to forget, the more it slammed into her, each time being more painful than the last like an eternal punishment only growing more and more torturous until one pleads for death.

She feared to sleep for she knew she would be plagued with nightmares, and she feared to stay awake, knowing the pain in her heart would continue to ruthlessly batter her mind with memories and insecurities. And so she was now trapped in her own personal limbo, unable to fight, and unable to rest in peace even before she is dead.

So stuck was she in her own hellish mind that she nearly jumped when she felt a fast and friendly smack on her shoulder. She tensed and looked to the side to see the blonde man grinning at her.

“Queen Lightning, I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a walk! It’s a nice night and I thought it’d help you relax.” Prompto said with a friendly smile.

Lightning stared at him oddly. She was unsure what to make of Prompto, so she merely turned away, being continuously attacked by her own mind again.

Prompto did not seem at all deterred. He had already made up his mind to befriend Queen Lightning Farron and by the gods, he was going to. He befriended Noctis when they were children and so he would do the same with Lightning, and not just for Noctis’ sake. The queen needed support now more than ever and she needed to see that the world is not on her shoulders, nor should she carry the weight alone.

He took Lightning’s wrist and smiled again as he pulled her along, catching her off guard by his sudden action. “Come on, I found a good place to walk with amazing scenery!”

She opened her mouth to protest but somehow she could not bring herself to berate him and tell him to leave her alone. Instead she found herself following him as he dragged her to who knows where for a little nature walk.

True to his word, the scene was indeed wonderful. Though Lightning could not see why he had to bring her as she could no longer see beauty in the world—it was nothing but barren lands in her eyes and inside, she was just as empty. She glanced at Prompto.

He inhaled the clear air. “It helps you get your mind off things, you know. Whenever you have a terrible day, this kind of view could always help remind you that life is beautiful.”

“That is why we fight this battle. If we don’t, then there won’t be any beauty or world left.” Lightning said suddenly. Her tone was serious and distant.

Prompto looked at her and just smiled; the words she said sounded harsh and cold at times but after speaking with Serah, he knew better and could see clearly. Lightning always kept her head held high and she opted to face every challenge alone despite having her comrades by her side.

“I know; I want to fight and win too. I love this world and I want to make it better—but I think I’d need a friend to help with that, don’t you think?” Prompto said.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. “I suppose… What does that have to do with anything?”

“Caught on, eh?” Prompto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I was just…well, hoping we could be friends. You know… I mean you look like you need a friend—not that I am saying you don’t have any! I mean…well don’t you feel like talking to someone sometimes, even if it isn’t Serah?”

The young queen sighed and glanced away from him, placing a hand on her hip. She looked rather impatient or trying not to snap at him for being ridiculous. Instead she merely kept her eyes off him, as if trying to keep her thoughts private for fear they may show in her eyes.

“Not to be pushy or anything, but… I really want us to be friends,” Prompto said in a friendly manner, leaving his offer open for her to refuse or accept. “I’d like to know more about ya! I mean, I’ve talked with your sister and…she’s good company—”

“So speak with her,” Lightning interrupted, sounding quite harsh and more impatient. She mentally winced, however. But she did not feel like having company. There was no need…

Prompto did not look the least bit discouraged and just shrugged. “Okay. But just so you know; I really wanted to get to know you. Noct really talked a lot about you, you know. And I just thought it would be nice to know the woman who managed to patch up my friend’s heart.”

Lightning looked at him with disbelieving eyes, but she could see by his expression that he was not joking whatsoever. But still, she found it difficult to believe that Noctis would have spent his reunion time with his friends speaking about her. Perhaps in passing, but never as their topic; why would he?

The blonde watched the queen carefully. “You…really don’t believe how much he cared about you, huh? You really think he hated you? Well, maybe he did at first but he doesn’t hate you now and he’s really come to like ya. A _lot_. He’s told us all about you and how you met and how you both started out kind of messy but he really appreciated all those times you took many falls for him. He even said that one day; he wanted to return the favor even if it he knows it won’t be much.”

“You’re right; I really cannot believe it.” Lightning admitted, crossing her arms. “I don’t know why but…I can’t see why he would say such things or even owe me anything. He doesn’t.”

Prompto grinned. “Yeah… I thought you’d say that, Queen. He’s mentioned how modest you are. And damn that was an understatement; you’re a little more than modest—you need some lessons in self-esteem!”

“There is nothing with my confidence or pride.” The young queen protested. Her blue eyes seemed to suddenly glow for a brief second. It reminded Prompto of how Noctis and King Regis’ eyes turned red at times when angered.

Prompto placed an arm around the queen in a friendly manner. He continued to smile at her despite her snapping. “You really need to believe he wanted to be with you. Noct had been destroyed by that…incident years ago. But…ever since meeting you, he wanted to change, he wanted his life to change but with you by his side.”

“He said that…?” Lightning did not notice she had clenched her fists.

“I want us to be friends because I want to. You’ve been carrying a lot on you and I think you need someone to talk to sometimes, you know? If you feel like some people can’t take it or understand a thing you’re going though, I’ll listen.”

The young queen rubbed her temples and shook her head slowly. “I’m just…” She grunted in irritation. She felt like everything was just spinning around her and she no longer had control of anything, if she ever had any control.

Prompto nodded and stepped back, giving her space, lifting his hands up in submission. “No pressure! Just offering is all. Nothing wrong with wanting to be friends, right?”

Lightning was silent for a long moment and before Prompto knew it, she was moving off on her own again. He followed her and she said nothing in response; did not try to shoo him away or shove him off back to camp, and so he continued to walk with her while she calmed and cleared her mind. She had all the freedom and right to tell him to leave and tell him to stop following her, but the young queen never did.

And so Prompto continued to walk with her the entire time, enjoying her company. Sometimes he would tart conversations and did not seem upset that she would hardly respond, and just continued to laugh or grin.

“Has Noctis ever talked to you about us?” He asked once Lightning stopped for a moment. The young queen glanced at him but said nothing. Prompto just chuckled. “You know I’m not royalty or nobility or anything. I’m just a common man who happens to be friends with the prince. I was big and chunky when I was little…” He made a gesture over his flat abdomen, making an invisibly potbelly.

Lightning turned her head slightly but still remained quiet.

“Yep! I was a big boy! But I found out how much I loved to run around and even did errands around. I shrank quite a bit! Oh and I got a chance to talk to Noctis and he was a great person even as a kid.” Prompto said in an almost distracted tone, his smile turned nostalgic.

“I remember. You were one of the boys he played with in the garden.” Lightning said, remembering that time clearly.

The blonde man lowered his head. “Oh… Oh right! You were that cute little spud that wanted to play!”

Lightning glared at him and Prompto shrunk back, wincing and expecting a fist to connect to his face. When it did not, he looked at her carefully. The young queen was giving him a stern look but her stance was not at all threatening. “… Yes, that was me. What of it?”

“Well it was just… I mean you were really small that time—I mean we were all small!—but you were… I mean…” Prompto stammered a bit under the queen’s stern glare. “Sorry. It’s just you were a shy little thing,” He chuckled, “you always hid behind a tree or something even though you tried to approach us. Guess we were stupid children eh? I know; we just ignored you. And, I’m sorry about all that.”

“We were just children, it meant nothing.” Lightning said harshly. She cared not for what happened during her childhood; she knew well that she had been a curious one as a child but she was a woman now and so, what happened back then does not matter.

Prompto shook his head. “Noct told us…about how guilty he felt. Ignis said the same thing you did, but Noct thought if he had at least talked to you, things wouldn’t have ended up the way they have now.”

“So you know.” It was not a question, and he knew it. Lightning was looking at him with a rather blank expression. It no longer mattered if the others knew; she would die one way or another, there was no stopping that and she had accepted that already.

The blonde man felt a shiver run down his spine but he nodded. It was sad, to be as young as Lightning was but to have her life taken away one day…

“I don’t need your pity. So don’t even bother with your speeches!” The queen snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously at her comrade, daring him to cross the line and pity her for the fact that she would never be able to live to a ripe old age like everyone else.

“Wait! I didn’t mean it that way!” Prompto stepped closer to her and held her shoulders. “I’m sorry it sounded that way, but I don’t want us to be friends because I pity you! I just want to know you before I have any regrets! I want to know the queen of Bodhum before she…has to leave. I want to know the woman who saved my friend’s heart even when he did not know he needed it! Don’t you get it? We all care about you! We came with you because you took it on yourself to tell King Regis what happened, no matter the consequences, even when it wasn’t your fault—”

“ _It was my fault_! I could not protect him, I allowed him to die because I was too slow, too weak and pathetic!” Lightning yelled, electrical currents began to engulf her body, causing Prompto to jump back, and the sky seemed to darken. There was a light rumble in the distance, the rampage of thunder. And the queen herself had turned into her namesake; the wrathful lightning.

In that instant, Prompto felt fear seep into his very being, but despite this, he did not move away even as the queen stood there, her eyes flashing bright with a cold blue gaze and bolts of lightning running along her body, sinuously flowing around and even through her, crackling dangerously. The grass around her feet became scorched from the bolts that continued to fly about the young queen.

“Lightning… It’s not your fault; it was never your fault. You told Noct that it wasn’t his fault that this battle with the Cruor Mucro is happening, and that it wasn’t his fault that your heart is hurting, right? Well I know he doesn’t think what happened to him was your fault.”

Thunder boomed in the distance as a pinkish-red glow appeared on Lightning’s chest as her power continued to flow the more her heart despaired and she angered. The crystal rose stirred from within the queen, providing her with the power to smite whoever dared come across her path. Despite the clear danger, Prompto did not turn away. His own heart ached as he gazed into Lightning’s eyes and saw only sadness in them, regret, and guilt. He saw the pain that she held for many years since the age of sixteen when she had taken the throne at too young an age; he saw how lost she felt and the only way she could go on was to be angry, to be cold, to avoid shedding tears in front of others, to be alone and depend on nobody else but herself.

She reminded him a bit of Noctis in that instant and Prompto felt his eyes moisten with tears and he stepped closer towards her, his fear leaving him entirely. He straightened and moved even closer before wrapping his arms around Lightning’s shoulders. The queen stopped then, her eyes wide and confused. The thunder soon stopped booming and the electrical currently slowed down and dimmed.

This was clearly not the reaction she had been hoping for or expecting.

“I know, Lightning… I know it hurts, I know you’re in pain! I may not know what it feels like or how much you’re hurting, but you’re not alone, okay? You have us, you have friends!” He cried, attempting to bring comfort to the mourning queen. “Noctis cares about you, he talks about you when he is with us! He doesn’t hate you, and he doesn’t blame you!”

Lightning slumped, her shoulders sagged as her aura settled and faded from her body.

Prompto pat her back gently, never moving away until he was certain the queen had calmed down and was able to stand without his support. He remained in place, comforting a friend in need, comforting a friend who was mourning—and perhaps would be mourning for a long time—a terrible loss.

Lightning felt her heartbeat slow down to a much calmer pace, and she finally stepped away from Prompto and looked away, looking ashamed with herself.

“Feeling better?” Prompto asked carefully, patting the queen’s shoulder softly and watching her face. He could not leave her in such a state, she did not deserve it.

Finally, Lightning straightened and cleared her throat. “Sorry. That was uncalled for…” How pitiful she felt and yet the man before her had no judgment in his eyes. She felt grateful for that at least; he had surprised her and handled the situation better than she had thought. She had expected him to run for the hills or alert the others back at camp, but to approach her when she was nearly at her most deadly… With a defeated sigh, Lightning decided to rejoin the others at camp.

Prompto followed close behind, keeping an eye on her in case she needed assistance. “Lightning…?”

The young queen stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder. “Call me Light.” She said gruffly before continuing on her way.

Behind her, Prompto’s eyes widened before a happy grin made its way onto his face. He jogged up to walk beside her and she did not protest. The blonde man happily kept her company and deep down he knew, the queen was beginning to appreciate the company, just as he was beginning to appreciate hers.


	43. Shield of Kings

Gladiolus Amicitia had to admit that he never thought he would be watching over someone other than Prince Noctis, but circumstances being what they are, he now had to watch over Queen Lightning Farron and Lady Serah Farron. He was a shield, and a shield to the prince, the future king. But with Noctis gone, he turned his protection to the very woman his longtime friend had come to adore.

She was mostly quiet, but had no qualms about speaking her mind. She was a stern woman but had a hidden gentle side that Gladiolus would catch glimpses of when she was with her sister. To his surprise, he also did take notice of how she seemed to tolerate Prompto's company. She did not glare at him as she often did before and would merely give him odd looks whenever he showcased his odd humor.

Gladiolus wondered how the shorter man managed to get on friendly terms with the queen; she did not seem like the kind to enjoy such hyperactivity, and yet Prompto had no worries as he ran up to walk or ride up besides Lightning to speak to her. It seemed to please Serah but it was quite clear that Lightning was not interacting with him for her sister's sake. She was genuinely allowing Prompto to socialize with her.

He had heard rumors and tales of the queen's exploits; her being the youngest among the monarchs and her reputation caused people to talk and the talk reached the ears of many, including those from Lucis. Indeed he had been one of the soldiers who had heard of her; she had been only sixteen when she had to take the throne and had not been given a chance to wait until she was of age to rule for fear that the enemy kingdoms might see an opening if there had been no monarch upon the Bodhum throne. He had heard how she also participated in her first battles at that young age as well and came out victorious.

No one should have to experience bloodshed that young, but she did, and she had to in order to keep her kingdom in check.

There was even word that half of her kingdom loved and respected her; some other half despised her for being cold and stoic, seeing her as a blank slate with nothing to look up to. She was mocked when people thought she was not looking but she cared not for what others thought of her, but deep down, Gladiolus sensed, it still hurt her. After all, she was human and even if one were to not care for what others thought, their mockery and insults would still sting.

To think the young girl had to become a queen so soon and became the woman she was today. As someone who had trained in the art of battle from a young age himself, Gladiolus felt that he could probably relate to Lightning Farron.

Being a trained warrior meant you had to steel yourself emotionally, physically, and mentally. He could instinctively tell that Queen Lightning had to do all that and embody those very principles in order to be a good queen for her people and her country especially with how quickly she had the burdens placed on her shoulders; how else would a young girl learn to be strong without the guidance of a mother and father?

Gladiolus watched as the queen tended to her beast. Odin, he believed the name was.

The stallion had coat as black as the night and mane and tail as white as the light. He suited his master perfectly; a temperamental beast that held those he cared for dear to his heart and observed others from afar. He was like Lightning in a sense and was truly loyal to her; he was the queen's confidante and a gentle animal whenever she tended to him and spoke in a hushed voice.

The queen had a tenderness that was saved for only those she held dear to her.

Curiosity bubbled inside of his chest. How was the queen in combat? He had barely seen her during the battle of Fort Condor, and so he wanted to know how proficient she was with a sword. Gladiolus himself helped trained the prince when he had been but a boy who had to learn to fight as part of his training to become king in the future. How did Lightning learn to fight? Where did she learn?

According to Noctis, Sir Amodar of Bodhum, the previous general before Fang, had been her mentor and the only father figure she had to look up to during her girlhood.

Gladiolus knew all about Amodar and he admired the man as well, and he also knew Fang trained under him the same time as Lightning and that was how they had met and formed a strong bond of friendship. It made the scarred warrior smile a bit; it reminded him of how he came to grow close to Noctis. At first he had thought the prince as a little spoiled brat, but he proved to be more than that, even taking the fall for something he had not been responsible for. He grew to respect the young heir and in time they became like brothers.

No doubt Fang had something similar with the Bodhum queen.

Suddenly, Gladiolus felt someone stand beside him. To his astonishment, it was Lightning herself. She stood there, looking ahead, eyes looking distant with a hint of longing in them. He watched her for a moment and she made no indication that she was bothered by his staring or stolen glances, and so he too looked to the distance, thinking and allowing himself to be lost in memories for a while.

"What is it like," Lightning asked, "to care about someone so much—or maybe too much—to the point that it hurts?"

Gladiolus was caught off guard by the question. He looked to the young queen but she did not look back at him. For a moment he wondered if she was merely thinking out loud and did not expect a response, but when he thought about her question again, he realized what she might have been asking.

"It does hurt, but it is also worth it. Caring deeply for someone does come with pain and sometimes even suffering, but all that matters is seeing them smile, seeing them happy and well. Sometimes we have to fight for it, fight for the one we care for not only because we simply cannot let them go, but because…the emptiness and regret would haunt us forever," Gladiolus said in a hushed voice, feeling his own heart drum in his chest.

Lightning's chest rose and fell as she inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Is that what you feel for Fang?"

"Fang?" The scarred warrior felt his cheeks redden slightly. "I… I do care deeply for her. She was unlike anything I ever saw before; she was raw and wild and exciting…" He grinned. "She challenged me and in return I challenged her but neither of us seemed able to outdo the other for long enough; it made my heart race like never before!"

Lightning's eyes shone with amusement but she said nothing, letting the large man reminisce the moments he had with Fang. He clearly enjoyed thinking of them, whatever those moments may be.

Oh how Gladiolus loved the seduction Fang had in her eyes, the way she teased him, the way she played hard to get just to drive him insane, the way she would defeat him in a spar before he turned the tables on her, only for her to easily escape his grasp and tease him even more. It was exhilarating and it still was until this day and he longed to experience it again, with her. Only her.

When he realized he had fallen into a daze, he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that…"

"It's alright to call me Lightning," The queen said, noticing how he trailed off. "And…I'm glad. Fang is lucky, as are you."

Gladiolus saw a small, sad smile on Lightning's lips. The warrior placed a large but gentle hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. For protecting him."

The light left Lightning's eyes. "I have not protected him. I failed… I let him die in my arms."

"He made it that far because of you, and his heart was mended and saved because of you. It had been the first time I saw him truly smile in years. I was prepared to face an angry little brat again," Gladiolus joked lightheartedly, "but imagine my surprise when he greeted me and the boys so happily, with such a spark in his eyes. It felt like I got my brother back."

"You are the shield of kings…" Lightning murmured. "Your heart is strong yet gentle and kind, your spirit is free yet loyal. Your soul is light."

Gladiolus' eyes widened and again he felt himself blush. She truly was a queen and now he was seeing and understanding how Noctis fell in love with the young queen of Bodhum.

A block of ice, she was not, but a foundation that was slowly crumbling under the weight of being frequently battered left and right. The arrows, the swords, the cannons all struck at this powerful foundation until it was cracked and close to crumbling as it still tried to continue to stay strong for the sake of protecting all it held dear within its walls.

Lightning turned on her heels and headed back to stand with her younger sister who was discussing something with Ignis.

The bespectacled man was listening to the younger Farron intently, though it sounded as if they were merely discussing about cooking dishes, and ingredients. It was rather amusing how the two got along famously due to their shared interests in cooking, and Lightning did not mind Ignis as he was the best-behaved among the little party and kept the queen's younger sister entertained with culinary topics that made Prompto drool as he imagined the dishes being discussed coming to be.

Lightning, despite standing nearby was still distant in a way. She accepted the company and did not attempt to push anyone away so far when they made conversations, and at times she even initiates conversations herself, but there was something else Gladiolus sensed was keeping her from fully enjoying the merry company she had. Some form of dark cloud that was hovering over her head.

To him it was clear, but how to approach her about it?

"Thinking about Fang again?" Prompto teased him, suddenly appearing next to the larger man, and hitting him on the back.

Gladiolus smirked and playfully smacked his blonde friend's head. "I _was_ , but not right now. I was actually thinking about…something else." He admitted and looked at Lightning again.

Prompto seemed to understand as he followed his friend's gaze. "You wondering about Light, am I right?"

" _Light_?" Gladiolus gave him an amused look. "Since when did you call the queen _Light_?"

"Hey, shut up! She told me to, so I'll call her that!" Prompto grinned proudly, puffing up his chest. He was clearly happy that the queen had accepted his offer of friendship, even after her sudden power outburst. It had been shocking but he was not scared of the queen, and she was not a terrible beast.

Gladiolus sighed. "You've talked with her, right? What was she like?"

Prompto's smile fell off his lips. "… Sad. It's like nothing ever goes right and she is expecting something bad to happen every single time. She always looks like she wants to run away but she forces herself to stay because everyone needs her, because she's queen and she can't leave her friends… She thinks…every bad thing that happens is her fault, especially… Noct…"

"I see…" Gladiolus crossed his arms. "Maybe… She needs more time. What she had with Noctis was something special."

"She finds that hard to believe; She thinks that Noct hates her, that she failed him and that she doesn't deserve…" The blonde man trailed off, lowering his head.

The scarred warrior frowned. Did the queen not care for the prince? Was his feelings for her only a passing moment for her? Did she think Noctis to be a petty man? Gladiolus knew that many years ago, he thought poorly of the prince in their younger years, but knew better now and he knew what kind of man Noctis was. He was shy and found it difficult to express himself, but when he held someone dear, he would devote his life to them until death.

Prompto pat his friend's shoulder. "Come on, let's go. Iggy's been asking me to look for you. We're heading off."

Gladiolus nodded in understanding. His mind was racing as he followed his shorter friend back to where the others were waiting. He could see the queen standing near her sister, arms crossed and waiting patiently until everyone was present before they could begin their journey again.

The large man straightened and bowed his head at Lightning in acknowledgement before helping with gathering the supplies and placed them on the chocobos. Lightning herself handled Odin as the stallion refused to be handled by anyone else other than Lightning, and to some extent, Serah.

Once they were all ready, they mounted their steeds and made their way forwards.

Gladiolus could not help but watch the queen during the entire ride. He watched her carefully, wondering what made her tick, wondering what in the world was on her mind, how her mind worked… He could read people very well but he found it difficult to read her. It was as if invisible walls had been placed there to prevent anyone from getting closer. The queen herself was closed off despite her friendships.

He frowned, not liking the fact that he could not read her. He was used to being able to tell what a person's intent was; it was part of his duty as shield to the future king, for his protection, to make sure no one had such ill intent. Gladiolus then paused and mentally cursed himself; how could he even say that or take pride in his sharp instincts when he had clearly allowed a traitor to grow close to the prince. If only he had known Noctis and all of Lucis would be betrayed, he would have done something to stop it; but the wench had them all fooled, even the more experienced Cor Leonis had thought the wench had been nothing but a harmless gentle soul. It had cost them all dearly, especially Noctis but they had been fortunate that the crystal of Lucis was still safe and sound.

Gladiolus knew that he had failed his friend by not being able to see through the guises and the lies just because his friend had believed he so in love and that he was loved in return. As the prince's shield, he should have kept a closer eye on him and the wench; he should have found a crack in her mask! It was partially his fault for not doing his duties properly, he had failed as a shield to the future king and he knew it. If only he had found a hint, had a bit of suspicion, then they enemy would not have been able to infiltrate the kingdom and caused as much damage as they did.

Gladiolus ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The others kept telling him that all they had _all_ had been fooled, that the enemy had played with them all and their generosity. But Gladiolus could not see it that way; he was supposed to be the protector, he was the firstborn of his father who was a part of a long line of shields! He was a son of Amicitia! He was a born warrior! Yet, despite all his training and honing his skills daily, he had failed those years ago. While he put on a cheerful front and smiled for his friends, deep down he could never get over the guilt he feels for letting everyone down, for letting the kingdom down, for letting Noctis down, for letting the king down, for letting his own family down.

He shook his head, trying to push these thoughts out of his head. He would have to deal with the guilt later, for now he had to focus on his current mission and that was to escort Lightning and Serah to Lucis to meet with King Regis safely.

The queen was quiet most of the time and so it was up to Prompto once again to break the silence with cheerful talk, and Serah would join in to lighten the mood while Ignis would nodded and grunt from time to time which would cause Prompto to try and prod a proper response from the uptight bespectacled man.

Gladiolus could not help but smile; Prompto was always keeping everyone on their toes and smiling. He was like a ray of sunshine to the party and it was one of the reasons he appreciated him as a friend, and he knew Ignis did as well despite being so serious all the time.

The blonde man was also confident that Lightning was enjoying it as well though Ignis doubted it and Gladiolus himself was unsure if it was true or not as the queen kept her expression neutral most of the time.

"Of course she appreciates it! I know she does; you just have to look carefully!" Prompto said confidently as he rode beside his friends while the Farron siblings rode on ahead to scout the terrain in case any enemy scouts might be about.

"And how can you tell she is not merely tolerating you?" Ignis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Prompto waved him off. "Come on, now! Even Lightning needs a friend and more than a little understanding. I bet even she doesn't know she needs comfort; she's always doing things by herself so I know she has no idea that she would need a hug every once in a while, and for someone to tell her that it's going to be okay and that she's been doing so well so far."

"She's not a child, Prompto. She's a queen and a grown woman," Gladiolus protested.

"Yeah but she _was_ a child like the rest of us! I mean she had to become queen at sixteen, right? I bet she never got the chance to act and be like a kid, or she wasn't allowed to or she didn't allow herself to… Or both! So she _needs_ it! I mean if I forced myself to act like an adult for Etro knows how long even though I was a kid, I'd go crazy too!" Prompto exclaimed.

"How can you be so confident about then when you barely know the queen?" Ignis reasoned.

Prompto shook his head. "You guys just don't want to take a good look at her. If you did, then you'd see more. And I'm not saying that just because I'm a natural-born artist."

Ignis and Gladiolus exchanged looks and shook their heads. However, the scarred warrior began to feel even more curious about the queen after what Prompto had said. He himself had been born into a family of warriors and for generations they were friends with the kings of Lucis and protected them; he had a good childhood and family though he knew what it was like to be expected to grow strong and take responsibility at a young age.

Try as he might, he could not help but wonder if he should approach Lightning and get to know her from a different point of view. He felt odd enough that he could not read her and so he might as well get to know more of this new charge of his.

The scarred warrior decided to start with something easier; speak to Serah.

Indeed the younger Farron was much easier to approach since she was quite the opposite of her older sister, though she was surprisingly bold for someone quite petite. She was an impressive archer and magic-user. She had skill with a blade as well but not as much as her sister. Serah was not in the least bit scared or intimidated by Gladiolus' large stature.

"You're quite the outdoorsman," She commented as the party stopped for a moment just to give their steeds a break.

"Thank you," He said with a smile as he leaned back against the nearest tree. "You're quite impressive yourself."

Serah giggled. "Well I am a Farron." She said proudly. She truly did look up to her sister, especially when they were children. Lightning always looked after her and as they grew older, Serah wanted to protect her sister in return, especially now more than ever.

"I take it your mother and father were just as impressive?" Gladiolus teased and got a nod in response. He heard of them in passing at times, and it had been sad to many of the monarchs when they had heard of the passing of the Bodhum king and queen.

"They were. Father was strong and a just king; he loved Mother so much and he worked hard to keep Bodhum and the people safe. Lightning really looked up to him and he taught her all she knew but…" Serah sighed. "They were taken from us too soon. Lightning took it the hardest."

Gladiolus watched Serah for a moment, seeing the happy spark in her eyes fade into a sad shimmer.

Serah shook her head. "It hurt but…life goes on. But everything was on Lightning's shoulders; she's the firstborn and the heir so she was expected to take her place on the throne especially after Mother and Father passed…"

"But at sixteen? Why not at least at eighteen?" Gladiolus asked.

"Two reasons, really… The advisors kept insisting we needed to have a monarch on the throne or else our enemies will take advantage of the lack of a ruler, and Lightning strongly believed that she had to rule in our parents' place because it was her responsibility as the heir." Serah explained.

A sixteen-year-old girl wanting to take on responsibilities that would prevent her from experiencing the life of a young girl was not something that came about every day. Usually they would dread the responsibilities that would soon befall them as was a heavy burden to bear, but this one willingly accepted it without any hesitation, according to what Serah was saying.

Though Gladiolus knew what it was like to take on responsibilities so soon, but he had experienced a childhood before he eventually was eased into his role as protector and it had been hard. He could relate to her in that way to an extent.

"I am curious as to why you find my sister fascinating all of a sudden." Serah said, looking up at the large man sternly and cautiously.

Gladiolus was taken aback by her aggressive expression and took a step back from her, hands raised. "I don't mean anything ill toward her if that's what you're worried about! I just never knew this much aside from what people say."

Serah nodded. "People talk, and say many things. Just because she doesn't care for what people say about it, it doesn't make it any less painful inside. I experienced such things myself, not just my sister."

The scarred man just nodded. "I understand that. But what was it like to have a sibling who had to act like an adult despite being only three years older than you?"

Serah sighed. "Well, difficult. She is still my sister and I can still talk to her without any problem, but sometimes she just shuts herself away and acts too grown up to feel like a sister. She tries to be a guardian and tries to be both Mother and Father for me that sometimes it puts a strain between us, because tries so hard and it can hurt us both. But I still love her, and Etro knows she still loves me. But ever since we learned about…her condition, she had become _very_ angry. Like nothing you've seen before. By now I am sure you are aware of it, as the others are now."

Gladiolus understood and nodded in confirmation.

Serah exhaled heavily. "When we—myself, my sister, Fang, Vanille, and Sir Amodar—found out of a condition she had gained, Lightning became so angry, she trashed everything in the room, she yelled, she threatened to hurt anyone near her… She had been so dangerous to be around for days on end. She still ruled properly but she was very temperamental and deadly, and that was why half of Bodhum saw her as heartless and apparently some held a grudge for her over that. She was angry because she was scared and sad. After all, how would you feel if you suddenly realized that one day you may die at any moment, on top of the heavy burdens you carry? Staying angry and aggressive was the only way she could stay safe and nobody would see her fear."

"I know… I once had a grandfather who grew bitter, because of such a thing. He was ill and old despite his body looking so fit. It angered him because he feared he would not be able to provide and protect his family. But in the end…he let go, he apologized to us…" Gladiolus said softly, remembering his time as a young boy with his ill grandfather.

Serah shook her head. "Lightning came to accept it when she became seventeen. After she let out her anger for almost a full year, she stopped. She stopped trying to attack everyone and everything even though she still kept her bad temper at times. But she came to accept and instead went on as usual but while counting the unknown number of days until she would…" Serah trembled and wrapped her arms around herself. She did not want to think about losing her sister; the only blood-family she had left.

The party continued on their journey as soon as their steeds were ready to travel again and this time it seems they were setting a much better pace. Odin seemed to be challenging the chocobos and the large birds seemed to have accepted it.

Soon, whether they wanted to or not, the entire party speeded off with their steeds being the ones in charge.

Serah laughed when she realized the animals were racing each other despite their riders and Lightning merely looked at her stallion with amusement. Prompto held onto his chocobo's reins tightly, hoping that he would not get thrown off in the middle of the race; Ignis looked displeased that his animal was acting like a ruffian but Gladiolus had no problem with the little game.

He laughed as he leaned forward, urging his chocobo on. Lightning glanced at him and did the same with Odin, kicking his sides and the stallion understood. He neighed and sprinted forward, catching up to Gladiolus and his steed.

Both warriors felt their competitive side come out as they continued to race ahead of the others. Horse and chocobo became a blur as they went faster and faster, refusing to be outdone by the other. Their riders felt the same as they urged more speed from their steeds.

Gladiolus grinned as the wind blew past his face, feeling adrenaline run through his veins at this exciting game that had suddenly started just because the animals were feeling competitive. He looked to the side to see the young queen smirking confidently as she pat Odin's neck and a silent understanding between them was observed by the scarred warrior.

Prompto's chocobo suddenly picked up more speed and began to catch up, much to their surprise. The blonde man laughed as his bird came up from behind Gladiolus and Lightning. He whooped with joy and excitement as he overtook his two comrades.

Gladiolus and Lightning gaped and exchanged baffled expressions before they urged their steeds to catch up to Prompto.

 

_-XIII-_

 

Much later, Serah shared a laugh with the blonde man once the party finally stopped to set up camp. Odin and the chocobos had raced so far that they had managed to cover more ground that day, much to the delight of the party. Gladiolus was the most enthusiastic when setting up camp and it was quite clear when he did it all with such skill that made it clear he enjoyed the outdoors more than anyone else thought he did.

"How about some steak, Iggy?" Prompto groaned, rubbing his grumbling stomach.

Ignis sighed and adjusted his glasses. "We would have to hunt then. The question is; would there be any prey for us to track and hunt down for our meal in this area?"

Gladiolus pat his friend's back, making Ignis gag and cough from how hard it was. "Come on now, I'm sure there's lots of wildlife out here! We just need to find a good spot, and with a bit of steel hitting flesh, we'll eat!"

Lightning seemed to silently agree as she began to head off with Serah following. Prompto jumped up and went after them before Gladiolus and Ignis—who hoped that Prompto would not get them into trouble by being a little too enthusiastic—did the same.

The hunting party was fortunate enough to spot a herd of large furry creatures with stout tunks. Gladiolus and Prompto grinned at the familiar animal as it reminded them of the last time they took a long trip together with Noctis, and the creature's meat was one of the best they had ever had in Ignis' dishes.

Serah looked at her sister and Lightning nodded in approval for her to find a good spot to hunker down with her bow.

Prompto had his firearm ready while Lightning, Gladiolus, and Ignis had their blades summoned and ready to strike at their intended prey.  
They ducked into the tall grass while the herbivorous beasts continued to graze in peace, unaware of the hunting party that had positioned themselves and ready for the kill.

Gladiolus observed herd, picking out the weak link; the most sluggish, oldest, and weakest animal would be their pick. His eyes scanned each of them until he noticed one of the creatures was quite distant from the rest of the herd.

They had their target now.

He shared a glanced with Ignis and the bespectacled man nodded in understanding and slowly crept closer to the distant animal along with Gladiolus. They tensed and paused when the alpha beast lifted its head, listening in for any danger. The creature snorted and lowered its head once again to feast on the grass.

The men sighed in relief and continued moving forward until they were finally close enough to their chosen target.

Serah noticed Prompto moving to a spot across from hers with his own weapon ready. But where had Lightning gone off to? She shook her head and focused on the hunt.

Gladiolus nodded at Ignis and once their target took a step closer to them, they sprung up, catching the entire herd off guard. The creatures bellowed and began to stampede away, but the weakest of them was left behind to struggle with its escape.  
Ignis and Gladiolus chased their target, chasing it back towards where Serah and Prompto hid. And just as they had hoped, their quarry was rushing towards their trap just as they anticipated.

Serah summoned an arrow onto her bow and pulled it back, ready to shoot while Prompto loaded his gun and waited. Finally when the creature has crossed that line, Prompto and Serah leapt out of their hiding spots, took aim, and fired their weapons.

The arrow and bullet flew into the air, striking the body of their target right in its most vulnerable spots. Soon, they were followed by the slender blade of Ignis, and a large heavy blade by Gladiolus.

The beast bellowed as it fell onto the ground in a weakened state until Lightning leapt out to finish the animal off and put it out of its misery. Her blade pierced the animal's heart and soon it stopped struggling and moving altogether. It laid there before its predators to enjoy.

Prompto whooped with joy. "We're having steak tonight!"

Gladiolus could have sworn he saw an excited and happy shimmer in Lightning's eyes when Prompto said the word 'steak'. Apparently the queen had a love for prime cuts of meat, specifically steak. He never thought that she had a weakness for it; he had assumed she went for more dainty meals. He was proven wrong, so wonderfully wrong.

"Time to drag this deadweight back." Lightning said and Prompto and Ignis nodded in agreement. Gladiolus began dragging the carcass and the others assisted.

When they finally reached the camp, Prompto fell onto his back and groaned tiredly. "Damn! That was heavy!"

Ignis stepped over him as if he were a log on the ground and began to unpack his equipment in order to begin cooking the meat they had caught. "Make yourself useful, please. Help me set everything up so I can begin my work."

Prompto grumbled in complaint and sat up slowly before getting to his feet.

Serah grinned proudly. "Looks like I haven't lost my touch at all!" She gripped her bow tightly, feeling glad that her aim was still true despite everything. She had been worried when she had been overwhelmed at Fort Condor, but it seems her worries were thankfully all for naught.

Lightning placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, a small smile made it onto her lips; a sign that she was proud of her sister.

It reminded Gladiolus of when his sister became of her little accomplishments in life. In fact, he wondered how she was doing at the moment. He decided that he would visit her and home once they returned to Lucis. He glanced at the queen again and noticed she had begun helping Prompto with dealing with the carcass by skinning the animal and slicing the meat. Serah cleaned the meat with Ignis.

Gladiolus kept watch over the camp by walking about to scout the area. So far it seems that all was well and there did not seem to be any enemy scouts about. But one could never be too sure, as he and everyone else in Lucis had learned the hard way.

He crossed his arms and huffed angrily. He hated remembering that moment but he pushed it into the far back of his mind. He had to focus and he had no time to groan at himself. Perhaps later; when they got to their destination but not now, not when he needs to have constant vigilance over his companions, especially Lightning and Serah.

Gladiolus noticed Lightning wandering off once she had done her part with fixing up the meat. Prompto had decided to stay back to look at the scenery for new inspirations for his art instead of following the young queen this time. Perhaps this would Gladiolus' chance to properly observe Lightning with his own eyes.

She seemed to be doing exactly what he had been doing; scouting. Though it was a good idea to do so, she looked more like she was trying to keep her mind occupied rather than actually focusing. Her eyes were distant as Prompto had once described, as he had once translated onto his drawings.

It would not do well for a so-called warrior queen to be unfocused during such times, especially out in the open.

When she disappeared elsewhere between the trees, Gladiolus followed her like a beast stalking prey. He felt determination flow inside him as he went after the queen. He planned on having a proper confrontation with her this time. He had to speak with her face-to-face seriously until he finally was satisfied with whatever answers he receives from her.

And so he kept a reasonable distance from her until he was sure he had her cornered.

Before he could react or make his presence known, a bolt of lightning struck the ground right in front of his boots. He jumped back and looked up to see the young queen of Bodhum looking right at him, her expression cold and calculating. She stood straight, calm and not in the least bit threatened but ready for scuffle if she were to be forced into one.

"Is there a reason you're following me as if you plan to strike me down? At least be discreet about it." Lightning said, placing a hand on her hip.

Gladiolus recovered from his surprise and chuckled humorlessly. "So you _are_ aware of your surroundings. I was beginning to worry that you've gotten lost somewhere inside your own head."

Lightning did not look the least bit amused. She raised an eyebrow at the large man and stepped closer to him. She kept her eyes locked to his. "Do not think that I am not aware of the looks you are giving me; if you have something to say then you better say it now before I force it out of you."

This was his chance, and so he took it. Gladiolus lifted a hand and summoned his large blade. Lightning narrowed her eyes at the silent challenge and her own sword came to her side. She took hold of the handle and pointed her blade at the scarred warrior.

"Hold back on me, and you will regret it." The queen said coldly.

"I don't plan to." Gladiolus gripped his sword tightly and took his battle stance. He was stronger physically than the queen, that much he was certain of, but he knew better than to underestimate his opponent no matter how they seemed physically. He knew Lightning Farron had a reputation for being a fierce and deadly fighter and he had witnessed it at Fort Condor, but he had yet to experience it himself, blade-to-blade.

Both warriors circled each other slowly, waiting for the other to make the first move as they placed their blade in front of them readily. Their eyes observed each other, checking for any weaknesses to exploit, but it seemed that they could not find any and both fighters were growing impatient.

Neither was sure who moved first but within a blink of an eye, the warriors clashed. Steel met steel and sparks flew. Gladiolus' power was impressive but Lightning was faster, however she caught him off guard when she managed to deflect his blade with little effort despite whatever strain she was feeling. She moved around him swiftly but he too knew how to use speed despite his bulk.

He caught the queen off guard when he dodged her fast strikes but she was always ready for him and he was ready for her as well. Their swords continued to clash aggressively against each other, and soon magic began to fly along with the sparks from their blades.

Lightning unleash a blast of electrical energy before she followed it with the burning heat of a fire spell, all of which Gladiolus quickly dodged out of the way or blocked with his sword and a protect spell. The queen's magic was hitting harder than he expected, but the longer he fought against her, he was beginning to see her ways in battle.

She was a balanced fighter who specialized in both magic and physical attacks, with speed as her main aspect.

Gladiolus grunted as he was pushed back slightly by a chilling blizzard attack before he swiped his blade against the frozen shards, shattering them into harmless bits of ice. He leapt into the air, blade above his head before bringing it down upon Lightning, only for her to warp out of the way in a red flash. His eyes widened as his sword hit the ground hard, sending dirt and stones flying, only for him to feel an elbow strike him in the cheek.

Lightning jumped back and took a stance, eyeing the scarred warrior. Gladiolus carefully pressed the tip of his fingers to his cheek and smirked. It hurt, and it was impressive.

He turned, pulling his sword up again and aiming for the queen's feet. She jumped into the air and unleashed powerful winds his way, hoping to send him flying back. Gladiolus placed his sword in front of him and dug his heels into the ground, preventing him from being flown back by the aero spell. Though it was rather intriguing how the young queen had an arsenal of spells at her disposal when he had assumed she was known for only her lightning-based prowess.

Lightning turned her body and dove down towards Gladiolus, her silver blade meeting his as he blocked her diving strike. His boots once again left a trail in the dirt as he was pushed back, but he shoved in return, hitting at her, but was met with nothing but air and red bolts of Lightning as warped away from his counterattack and appeared behind him, hitting him in the back of the head with her boots.

Gladiolus stumbled forward but recovered quickly and turned, grabbing onto Lightning's ankle before she could escape again. With impressive strength that did his powerful form justice and more, he tossed her forward with little to no effort.

Lightning's eyes widened, caught off guard by the move before she was sent flying like a rock towards the nearby trees. She focused and a protective barrier surrounded her in time before her body made impact on every tree.

The scarred warrior straightened, watching as several of the trees fell from grace further and further away. And then, silence. Gladiolus tensed and followed the trail he had caused until he found the spot where the queen had made her final crash.

He shoved the pile of trees out of the way, hastily digging her out. He stopped dead when he found nothing. Lightning was nowhere to be found under the pile of broken trees and brushes.

Without warning, he felt something hit the center of his back, causing him to fall forwards and land into the pile. He spat out the straw dirt and twigs from his mouth, brushing even more out of his hair before he looked up at the cause of his tumble.  
Lightning Farron smirked down at him, arms crossed. She still looked dignified and ready to continue the fight despite how ruffled and smudged in dirt she now was. She offered a hand and the large warrior smiled and accepted the offer.

"Not bad. But it's not over yet." He said and summoned his blade again.

The queen nodded and summoned her blade as well. "I didn't think it was."

* * *

By the time was sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains, the two fighters found themselves at an impasse.

They were sweating and panting, bodies sore and exhausted and their hands having a slight shakiness to them from gripping their swords for so long. Neither warrior seemed to be able to bring down the other though it was clear Lightning out sped Gladiolus while he easily defeated her when it came to physical strength despite her own impressive strength for someone of such a slender form.

Gladiolus exhaled and dismissed his sword and let out a laugh, much to Lightning's confusion. "Are you feeling better, Majesty?"

The young queen blinked. "What…?"

The scarred warrior dropped down and sat on the ground, patting the spot beside him. Lightning raised an eyebrow before reluctantly sitting next to him, stabbing her sword into the dirt and dismissing it.

"You looked so distracted lately, I was afraid we lose you to insanity or something of the like. Tell me; what's been on your mind lately? It's like you keep drifting away from us, so it honestly surprised me that you managed to keep focus half the time during our little spar session." Gladiolus watched her carefully, noticing her shoulders slump slightly.

" _Half_ the time? I'm sure I've been very focused during the entire time," Lightning looked a little put off by his words.

With a sigh, Gladiolus leaned back slightly. "I've been learning to fight all my life; my entire family's been the kings' protectors for generations and now I happen to be the current shield of the future king. But Noct was not just the future king. He was my friend. But I will be honest; I didn't like him from the start—thought he was nothing but a spoiled brat. Which, he was but he was more than that. Even as a kid he had a good heart. He just needed proper guidance, and a friend."

Lightning turned her body slightly, giving her attention to the shield.

The large man chuckled, his expression held some nostalgia. "I didn't realize it, but he was lonely. A lonely kid who had to take on the duties of his burdened father one day. I took it upon myself to train the boy and I am glad that I did; I got to know Noctis more than I ever thought I would. You know, you and him are quite similar at times."

"What— No, we're not!" Lightning protested.

"Oh, deny it all you want but I can see it clear as day. Noct would sometimes get all glassy-eyed and distant even during training, especially when he had a lot weighing on his mind and in his heart. But once he had his fire back, his focus would return and he would strike with a vengeance. I could see how much light he had in his heart, even during those years when the times were at its darkest. Even when I thought we would never have him back, I had hoped and it became true, because of you. You helped him find his fire, and now I want to help you find yours." Gladiolus patted Lightning's shoulder gently; the instincts of an older brother took over. He removed his hand from her shoulder and held her smaller hand in his larger one. "You have so much on your heart and mind; I want to be there to remind you that all will be well, I want to be there to forget how heavy it is."

Lightning looked at his hand. It felt oddly comforting. "Why?"

"Because you are not alone in this; don't try to do everything by yourself. You have friends who want to help." He said, tightening his hold on her hand.

The young queen looked up at him. Something in his eyes spoke of many things, and he too had a glassy look in his eyes. "You carry a burden too, Amicitia." Gladiolus tensed and looked away. He stole a glance at her but she noticed, and that one look was enough. "Tell me."

Gladiolus felt his own mind attack him, he felt the memories of flames and destruction and lies return. He felt the searing heat, the worry and the terrible beating of his worried heart. "Don't worry about me. Even the Amicitias have a lot on their minds as all people do." He waved her off casually and moved to stand, but Lightning held onto his hand tightly with a firm grip, refusing to let him go just like that.

"Don't walk away from me, Amicitia. You're not the only one who hates it when they cannot read others. Don't think I didn't notice the looks you've been throwing my way; I know what you were doing, that you were watching me at the corner of your eye. Whether it's because they want me to drop dead or whether because they are putting me on a pedestal, I've lived my life with people watching me and I have grown accustomed to having eyes follow my every move. Friend or foe."

Gladiolus clenched his hands into fists, feeling the dam break inside of him. Would it be so wrong to seek some solace? Would it be so wrong to speak of this, especially with Lightning Farron? Would it be so wrong to risk trusting again this one more time?

He felt nervous—no, that was an understatement; he was terrified!—when he realized that he could no longer stop himself. "… I should have…protected him. I should have known or suspected something; I should have looked into things more. Maybe if I had, I would have— we would have been better prepared!"

"The Betrayal. You actually believe you had a part in it? That it was your own fault?" Lightning gave him a look of disbelief.

"I am Gladious Amicitia! A son of the Amicitia family and the shield of the future king of Lucis! I was trained since a young age to fight and to protect, to keep the danger away from our monarch! Instead I allowed the enemy to fool us all! To infiltrate the kingdom! People lost their lives, homes and buildings burned, the king fell into hopelessness and the prince had been destroyed inside! The crystal had almost been taken! Where was I? I was standing in the back idly when I should have been active in my duties!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his hair in anger and frustration. It had been his duty!

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard come from a formidable warrior like you!" Lightning stood up and let go of his hand.

"What?" He glared at her and she stepped closer to him.

"You heard me, Shield!"

He felt his temper rise as he and the queen locked eyes and energy practically sparked between their heated looks. Gladiolus looked down at her but she did not back down; she refused. He looked ready to punch her, woman or not but there was a chance she could move away with one quick sidestep. Instead they remained in place, glaring and one another.

"How can you say that?" He challenged.

" _Everyone_ had been fooled! You did what you could, and more didn't you? What matters is that Lucis and her people were kept safe despite the terrible results! Lives had been lost and Noctis had suffered, as well as King Regis, but _you_ were not to blame! No one had been expecting any of this! No one had been ready, no matter how much we all wished we had been! What is the point in holding all that inside, especially now? How long have you blamed yourself? How long had you attacked and pitied your own mind with thoughts of failure and what could have been? You've seen what it had done to Noctis, don't let it take you as well! If you truly are the shield of kings, then be _strong_ , damn it! For your homeland, for the king… For Noctis…" Lightning punched his chest, silently impressed by his sturdiness. Though she did not know these men well, she knew how much Noctis treasured them, how much love he had for them since his boyhood. She refused to let this oaf of a man lie down and die in self-pity!

She felt large hands cup her fist and she looked up. Gladiolus' eyes were shining with unshed tears, but he was…smiling, much to her surprise. "If I do that…will you promise to turn to us when you need it most? Will you remember you have comrades by your side; me, Prompto, and Ignis included."

This had not exactly been what Lightning was hoping he'd say. Nevertheless…

"I make no promises," The young queen growled but then let out a long exhale. "… But I will try to speak to one of you… _if_ really must." She felt like a damn child!

He continued to smile and kept his hold on her before slowly sinking to his knees and looking up at her. He then pressed his forehead to the back of her hand. "Then, Queen Lightning Farron… I am Gladiolus Amicitia, and I am your shield." He then looked up at her again and grinned. "But you can call me Gladio."

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Serah asked worriedly as she took note of Lightning and Gladiolus' dirtied faces and clothing. "We heard those noises…"

Lightning pat her sister's head. "Everything's fine. Tempers just flared a bit is all." She reassured before going over to take a seat by the campfire where Prompto was busy with his latest sketches and Ignis was cooking the meat that seems close to perfection.

Gladiolus rolled his shoulders, finally feeling the soreness set in fully from the aggressive sparring session. He wondered if he would wake up with bruises in the morning. Not that it mattered since it was to be expected when one gets beaten up as much as he did with his kind of occupation.

Finally, dinner was served and Ignis kept throwing disapproving looks Gladiolus' way when he noticed the state both he and the queen were in. As he and Prompto expected, Ignis began to lecture the larger man but he was waved off playfully and calmed by his two friends. Though Ignis kept frowning half the time during dinner, but he relaxed when Serah decided to distract him with some conversations and admiration for his steak.

Lightning felt a lot better after feasting on the food; she had missed the taste of steak, the tender meat and bits of fat that melted in her mouth as she chewed on the succulent bits of meat. It made Serah giggle when she noticed her older sister's content expression whenever she would have a bite of her dinner; she knew of Lightning's weakness for steak and it was still endearing to this day.

After their meals, they helped Ignis clear everything up before they decided to turn in with Gladiolus volunteering to take the first watch.

Once everyone had gone to sleep, Lightning approached the scarred warrior and sat beside him. "I could not sleep, if you are wondering," She said before he could say anything to her.

Gladiolus only nodded and continued to keep a lookout, but he could feel Lightning's eyes on him. For some reason he felt as if she had something to say but was wondering how to say it to him. Whatever it was, he braced himself for it and turned to the young queen. "What is it?"

"There is one more thing I wish to talk about. Don't worry, it's nothing extreme or worrying, you can relax." She said, pulling a leg up to rest her forearm on top of her knee.

"Why do I feel like I am about to meet someone's father?" Gladiolus joked with a light chuckle until he noticed the queen's serious expression.

"I may not be a father, but I hold her dear to me like I do with Serah and Vanille. So believe me when I say that if you ever make the mistake of hurting my friend, I will _hunt_ you down to the ends of the world. But…I can see how she looks at you, and how you look at her. So, Gladio, promise me that you will take care of Fang." Lightning said, looking every bit of the queen that she was.

Gladiolus swallowed but nodded and straightened. "I swear on my life as the shield of kings, that I dedicate my life to her. She…really makes me feel so many things." A silly grin made its way to his lips. "Though I think she might end up taking care of me even if I don't want her to. She's a wild one."

Lightning let out a short but genuine laugh. "Yes. Yes she is."


	44. Sweet Memory Lane

“We’ve arrived at the borders of Lucis!” Ignis announced as his eyes caught sight of the familiar lands ahead of them. He felt relieved that they had finally made it to their motherland. He glanced over his shoulder at his traveling companions, seeing their anxious, eager, and exhausted faces.

Gladiolus made his way over to Ignis’ side. “Iggy, I’ve been thinking a bit… Maybe we should all get settled in before we actually head to the palace.” He said quietly, discreetly nodding over at the others. While he and the others knew Lightning wanted to face the king immediately, it was probably best not to rush through it. Both Lightning and King Regis would need to take deep breaths before the plunge.

Ignis sighed. “Perhaps, but it would only delay the inevitable. One way or another, whether we prepare Lightning and the king for it or not, she will have to tell him that his son is dead, and the king will have to hear the news that no father would ever want to hear.”

By this time, Prompto had joined them, having heard bits of their conversation. “Don’t ya think it will be better that way? I mean, it’ll make things easier for both of them.”

“There is _no_ way of making such situations as this easier. There is no possible way to make it easier for someone to tell their family member is dead, and it will be even worse for the king.” Ignis said sternly, looking at Prompto and earning a slight wince.

Gladiolus frowned. “You think we don’t know that? We’ve all been aware of that since we began this trip, Ignis. But what about Lightning?”

“The queen has shown that she is more than capable and prepared to face the consequences,” Ignis answered simply.

“Now wait a minute! Weren’t you the one who said back at Fort Condor that King Regis wouldn’t blame her for what happened?” Prompto interjected in protest to his friend’s words.

With an exasperated sigh, Ignis rubbed his temples with his fingers. “Even so, she has _chosen_ go it alone, she has chosen to be the one to tell the king herself and face whatever it is the king chooses to do with her.”

“Iggy…” Gladiolus narrowed his eyes warningly at his friend. He knew Ignis could be matter-of-factual at most times, and while he agreed with him, the man could afford some lessons in tact even if just a little bit. Prompto was also frowning at Ignis though mostly due to the fact that the blonde did not agree with how Ignis wanted things to proceed. Ignis tended to be a man of few words at times and he got to the point, and at times he tended to forget his tact.

While Gladiolus would scoff that his bespectacled was too soft at times, Ignis was also capable of being a little too blunt and matter-of-fact as well especially when it came to matters of the heart or at least something personal.

Still, the scarred warrior knew that his friend was right. Lightning did choose to tell the king about what happened and she planned to have the entire blame fall to her because it was in her arms Noctis had ceased to be. And it had been frightening to see her lose control and unleash bedlam upon Seymour Guado.

Ignis himself was growing torn. Perhaps they should take some time before meeting the king, but then again…

“Very well; we shall settle for a bit. I suppose it would do no good to run ourselves ragged, even emotionally…” He sighed. Perhaps the queen would disagree, but he had suspected that she must have had the occasionally emotional outbursts during the journey and it could take a toll on even the strongest and most hardened warrior.

Prompto grinned, happy with the decision as he too did not feel like heading to the palace right away. He wanted to rest in a nice, comfortable bed first; camping and sleeping on the ground was beginning to take a toll on his body despite the others not making the same sort of complaint.

“No matter how many times I had seen Lucis, it still feels…intimidating.” Lightning said, staring ahead at the many structures of the kingdom, knowing the grandest of all was the palace.

“The queen is intimidated?” Prompto teased and Lightning waved him off.

The young queen had more than one reason to feel intimidated, and not only because Lucis was quite a sight compared to Bodhum or some of the other kingdoms, but also because of what she had to do here. The last time she had left Lucis, she had promised herself to keep Noctis alive for King Regis, and here she was; returning to report her failures to that very same king. She did not even have Noctis’ body—he was just gone and the king would not even be able to give his son the proper burial…

“Hey, it’ll be fine.” Gladiolus reassured gently before crossing his arms. “You’ve been through much worse than this, I’m sure. Best not get shaky in your boots now.”

Lightning frowned. “It is never easy to tell someone that their family member is dead. As a soldier and protector, you should know that.”

Gladiolus lowered his head. “… Sorry.”

Prompto looked at them. “What he means is…we know that you’ll be able to make it through; it’ll be hard, but Lucis will always be on your side. King Regis is a good man; he’ll be real devastated and all—who wouldn’t—but he wouldn’t hurt you.”

“And if he does decide that I do need a punishment?” Lightning looked at her friends and they remained silent, glancing at one another with uncertainty. The young queen did not blame them; after all, Regis was still their king and their loyalty and devotion should go to him and Noctis first.

Ignis watched the exchange silently before turning his sights back to the kingdom of Lucis. He urged his chocobo forward; Prompto noticed and called out to him, following his friend to the gates of the kingdom. Ignis ignored his hyper friend but Prompto continued to follow.

Gladiolus chuckled before looking at the queen and her sister. “Everything will be fine; you have friends after all.” He pats Lightning’s head in a brotherly fashion and grinned when Lightning gave him an expression that clearly told him she was not at all amused.

 She gently kicked Odin’s sides and the stallion began to trot. Gladiolus and Serah followed close with their chocobos until they all reunited with Prompto and Ignis.

When they entered Lucis, the citizens would stop and watch them as they passed by. Some welcomed Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto back home to which the three men there grateful. A child or two approached Serah’s chocobo, presenting the younger Farron with flowers as a present.

Prompto glanced at Lightning, noticing her small smile as her sister interacted with the children, though nobody dared to approach the queen of Bodhum herself.

The blonde man frowned at this before a thought formed in his head. He moved over to Lightning and ruffled her hair. “Come on now, Light! Smile! Don’t want to scare the little ones away, right?” He joked, catching Lightning off guard by his sudden actions. She gave him a look and he simply grinned at her.

The children looked up at her curiously and giggled when Prompto pushed the edge of the queen’s lips upwards, forcing her into an odd sort of smile or grimace. “See? You’re a lot more friendlier-looking when you smile!” Prompto chuckled and Lightnig frowned at him despite him still forcing her lips upwards. The children giggled at the amusing scene as they approached Prompto and Lightning.

Serah smiled when she saw her sister’s puzzled expression once the children began to surround Odin. The stallion stood tall though he did not seem to mind the little people that gathered around his legs. The young queen stroked his neck gently and spoke softly to her steed. Odin snorted and lowered his head, allowing the children to pet his snout.

Prompto grinned. “There, see? Queen Farron’s just a big old softy!”

“Softy…?” Lightning raised an eyebrow at him, earning a nervous chuckle from the blonde man who urged his chocobo to stand beside Gladiolus and his steed.

Ignis watched the entire scene, unsure what to make of it other than Prompto seemed most comfortable with the queen, and the same could be said for Gladiolus. Still, he did like seeing his friends smile like this. It had been so long since they had been home and they had only returned for a brief time. It would be wonderful to get used to being in Lucis again.

Serah giggled as they continued on, right after her sister ended up having flowers put in her hair by the children all thanks to Prompto’s encouragement. Odin too had gotten the same treatment.

The queen did not look happy as she and her steed followed the men down the streets of Lucis. Though Ignis could not help but glance at the imposing figure of the palace before glancing at the young queen again. She was trying to shake the flowers out of her hair while Serah was protesting against it and Prompto kept snickering at the queen and Odin. The stallion neighed at him loudly in retaliation.

Ignis chuckled until he hears Gladiolus do the same beside him. He turned to look at the scarred man and Gladiolus grinned. “She’s not too bad, once you get to know her. A little too blunt and sarcastic, and snarky at times, but she’s a good person. Look, me and Prompto just want her to get her mind of things for a while, so she can focus. I mean it won’t do any of us good if she suddenly freaks out; she needs a clear head. We all do.”

With a defeated sigh, Ignis nodded. “Well, I certainly cannot disagree with that. But the question is where shall we stay in the meantime?”

Gladiolus thought for a moment before smirking. “Well there is always the…”

Ignis looked at before realization struck him. “Is that wise? I understand that we would need someplace to settle down for a while until it is time but… Are you sure _there_ would be a good idea? You know that…”

“It might be exactly what she needs.” Gladiolus said, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

The bespectacled man was feeling quite reluctant to agree with his friend’s suggestion. He had considered the best inn in Lucis with all the best services, or maybe the palace itself, but then again it would put Lightning very close to the king already. Perhaps they truly had no other option.

“Very well. Shall I tell them?” Ignis asked, adjusting his glasses.

Gladiolus urged his chocobo ahead. “I’ll do that! Why don’t you go and get everything ready for our royal guest while I give them the royal tour?” He winked and went after the sisters and Prompto.

Ignis shook his head: Queen Lightning was most likely very familiar with Lucis already. With a sigh and turned to another direction. His chocobo squawked questioningly and received a reassuring stroke to the neck. The large bird cooed before continuing on its way. Ignis wondered how long it has been since he had visited _that_ place. And he was not the only one; the others had also not stepped foot in there for a couple of years now, or perhaps longer. He wondered if it was still in a livable condition.

Soon Ignis arrived at a peaceful-looking and decent-sized house. He stared up at it and let out a long exhale as nostalgia hit him.

  _Atelier Noctis_. A name given to the cozy house that the prince had received from the king when he had reached his adolescence in order to learn to live independently from the palace; the boys had begun to affectionately called the house Atelier Noctis since they would spend time with the prince in that house and even work on their little hobbies, unbothered by the outside world. It was just the four of them, good friends who were more like brothers.

Noctis himself had not spent time in his house for years; that much Ignis was certain. The bespectacled man entered the house, unlocking it with a spare key he had always kept with him. He was unsure what Noctis had done with the original key, if he even kept it at all or threw it away when he had been in deep despair.

Ignis looked around the home and felt his heart ache; he missed his dear friend who he had watched over like one would watch over a spoiled little brother. Being back in this second home away from home of Noctis’s reminded him that he was no longer there. The prince was no longer there to cause a mess in the house, to leave his trash lying about for Ignis to clean.

The home was still the same as always and everything remained untouched; dust had gathered but aside from that, Atelier Noctis was still a cozy home.

Rolling up his sleeves, Ignis began to work on cleaning the house. It needed to be prepared and ready for the guests. “I hope you would not mind if we stayed here for a while, Noct.” He said to the empty air as he dusted off the furniture.

When he stepped into the kitchen, more memories came to him. He remembered the times he would bake a certain dessert for the prince that he could never seem to get right. And until this day, Ignis could not properly bake that dessert, and with Noctis gone, he will never know if he did get it right or not. Yet despite this, his heart urged him onwards, encouraging him to make that dessert again for him. Noctis was no longer there, but he had to bake it.

Already his mind was listing down ingredients for the pastry while his body continued to work on cleaning the abandoned yet still-livable home. Ignis was going to make Atelier Noctis a warm and safe place again. 

* * *

 

“It’s beautiful here. I wish I had the chance to visit often,” Serah said dreamily as she looked at the impressive structures of Lucis.

Lightning was happy seeing her sister’s smile but at the same time, her own heart was breaking all over again. This was where she would meet her judgment, face the music that she must dance to whether she wanted to or not.

She would be lying if she said she was unafraid; she was terrified but she was unwilling to admit it out loud. She never shied away from a fight or facing the consequences of her actions, but King Regis was a man she admired for how much of a great king he was to this day. She hated to be the cause of his heart breaking but she could never lie to the man.

For now she did her best to push away these thoughts for the sake of her companions. She had started to become rather fond of the way Prompto was enthusiastic about many things and how Gladiolus had a rather soft side despite being such an intimidating figure.

Prompto introduced the sisters to the many places he and Noctis used to visit whenever the prince would be freed from the lessons of his royal tutor.

Most of them were rather impressive eateries and the other spots were a nice private spot to think and enjoy the view of the kingdom. Prompto claimed Noctis’ favorite pastime was playing games in the fields, forgetting his duties and being a prince for as long as he could. He could be free of the heavy burdens for a couple hours.

“How about you, Light?” Prompto asked, “How do you pass the time when you were…younger?”

The queen of Bodhum was silent for a long while and Gladiolus worried that Prompto might have asked the wrong question until Lightning shrugged. “I was not able to do much. When I was a child I explored and ran around the palace. When I was older, the only fun sort of activities I ever got to indulge in was archery, and wandering into the city until I have to return to my duties.”

Serah winced and Prompto gaped. “But… What about now? We can do something you’ve always wanted to do _now_!” He encouraged.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at him before looking around her. She took in the scenery of the city, wondering about all she had missed out in life due to taking to the throne at such a young age. But it was also because of that, that she was completely unaware of what she could have missed. She no longer knew what activities she could have done outside of what she had experienced with Serah and her friends.

“So, what would you like to do?” Gladiolus asked.

Lightning wracked her brain for an idea, unsure where or how to start. She mentally shook her head in irritation when all she could do was shrug nonchalantly in response to the question. She took note of Prompto and Gladiolus’s expressions; she glared at the warningly, daring them to pity her but instead, the blonde man just grinned and grabbed her wrist.

“I know where we can start!” He pulled her along with him as he ran off ahead of the others, intent on showing the queen how to enjoy herself and make up for all the time she had lost when she became ruler of Bodhum.

“Um…is this necessary?” Lightning asked, her tone laced with doubt as Prompto led her off to one of his and Noctis’ favorite places to get away from too many crowds and just enjoy some peace and quiet.

“Of course it’s necessary! You’ve got a lot of catching up to do! Never too late to start now!” Prompto said as he eagerly showed her around and explaining what he and Noctis would do to pass the time.

Serah giggled at her sister’s baffled expression as the lively Prompto moved around with her in tow, making her stumble at times whenever she tried to keep up with his seemingly endless amounts of energy. But he meant well and even Lightning knew of that. She could bring herself to be upset with him.

“Are you planning to stop moving anytime soon?” Lightning asked.

Prompto laughed sheepishly and ruffled his own hair. “Sorry, just got excited about giving my new friend the tour. Where do _you_ want to start off then?”

Serah moved over to stand close to her sister and Lightning glanced at her before considering for a moment. “Let’s start with the best views Lucis has.” The queen knew her sister had always wanted to see more of and explore the Crown City.  
Of course both Prompto and Gladiolus had their own ideas of a great view, but the sisters easily went along with either of them. They did not mind seeing the different points of view of Insomnia.

To Prompto, he loved the outdoors and it was inspiring for his art many of the times. But he loved the sights of bustling towns and cities. The hustle and bustle was just as inspiring as nature; there was a strange beauty in the architecture and the lights when they come on at light. It was soothing to him.

Gladiolus loved nature; the natural views were the best. He loved camping, every chance he got and enjoyed the calming scenery even though he also loved the bustle of Insomnia. But the greens of the plants and the rest of nature were his favorite. He loved the outdoors the most among his companions and was the best when it came to survival out in the wild.

Both men had wonderful thoughts on what the best scenery was, and they were more than happy to share it with Lightning and Serah. The sisters found themselves enchanted by the many places Prompto brought them whenever he wanted to take a long walk or find a place to work on his art. Lightning watched everything silently, observing and taking in all that Prompto found beautiful. She could definitely see the wonders that Lucis had, knowing she never took the time to stop and watch the scenes whenever she had her brief visits.

Serah enjoyed it just as much, happy to finally see much of the Insomnia as possible, and once in a while, Prompto would stop to draw and sometimes sneak in a scene or two of the sisters.  
Lightning and Serah had a glow about them when they were together and Prompto wanted to capture it. He found himself smiling a lot when he did manage to do so. It would be an image he would always keep in mind and hopefully do it justice on paper.

And when it was Gladiolus’ turn to show the sister’s his point of view on beauty, Serah found herself in awe and wishing to run along the many flowers and grass and climb the trees…

It was amusing to Lightning who kept a vigilant eye on her younger sibling. Though she felt content to see Serah so happy and at home in this nature-filled place. She was certain Vanille would have loved to join Serah in this as well. It was more than enough to calm the young queen’s heart.

Gladiolus crossed his arms and smiled gently as he glanced at Prompto who was drawing the sisters again while they took in the wondrous sights. It felt wonderful to see that they had managed to bring some peace of mind to these two young women who had been through a lot. They deserved it just as much as anyone else.

“The sights are wonderful.” Serah said with a dreamy sigh once she and Lightning returned to the men’s side.

“Glad you liked it.” Gladiolus smiled gently as they began to return to the busy streets of Insomnia.

Prompto was happy as well, for he had actually managed to create more than enough artwork and it was pleasing to his eyes and his self-esteem as an artist. He may just show it to Serah later; he was certain Lightning may not be happy that she had been drawn as well. But the younger sister would definitely appreciate it.

“Should we meet with Ignis now?” Gladiolus asked as they continued their stroll.

“It would probably for the best,” Lightning said before Prompto could decide they should remain out a while longer. However, the queen noticed his expression and she shook her head. “I am aware Ignis has gone off somewhere and that he would be waiting for us. I appreciate you both showing us more of Insomnia, and I am thankful, but I think it’s time.”

Gladiolus and Prompto looked at each other with worry but then sighed in defeat. They escorted the sisters to where Ignis was no doubt getting ready and waiting. 

* * *

 

Ignis looked at the home in satisfaction when no speck of dust could be found. He had cleaned it to perfection and it was ready to be of use again.

He looked towards the kitchen and sighed longingly; he missed being able to cook for his comrades. Noctis would always try to get rid of whatever vegetables he found on his plate despite Ignis’ protests, but now the bespectacled man wanted those days back again. He knew nothing could bring Noctis back but he could always wish.

With some slight hesitation, he walked over to the kitchen and touched the counter gently. He wanted to make something; not a feast but something wonderful and special for the others to enjoy during their stay. But what could he possibly make?   
Ignis thought long and hard for a moment, pacing as his mind worked. Soon he thought of something but he was unsure if it would be a good idea. Still, it had been too long and perhaps it was time to make it again. But where to start?

He checked the house again to make sure all was in order before leaving to purchase a few things from the market. The kitchen was empty and needed to be stocked up again; he would also need the essential ingredients for what he was planning to create.

The bustle of the markets brought back some wonderful memories for him and he missed going out to purchase ingredients for his cooking. It was something he would always do for his friends and perhaps now they needed it more than ever.

The smells and sounds were just as wonderful as they had been years ago; the spices and fruits were of wonderful quality and they were just what Ignis needed. He could not remember the last time he felt so alive in the marketplace just for making a simple purchase of cinnamon and other spices. Deep inside, the thing he missed the most was cooking amazing creations for his friends when they had nothing to do but travel, and simply spend time together.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed his glasses out of the way as he rubbed his eyes. These feelings were unbecoming of him, but his chest would not stop hurting. Still, he could not find it in him to rid himself of these emotions. He knew there would be no stopping it.

He returned to _Atelier Noctis_ and got to work on stocking the kitchen again. He kept out the ingredients he would need at the moment but it was nice to see the pantry filled again.

Ignis focus on the task at hand and in that moment it was as if he had left all plains of reality and was merely working on his best creations yet with the way he kept his mind on his work and his body just followed every command of his thoughts flawlessly like clockwork and yet with the wonderful, loving precision of a master.

He moved over to place his creations in the oven before tending to the rest of the ingredients and worked on the rest of the dishes he planned to make.

 

 

_-XIII-_

Ignis hummed to himself at the later results. He nodded in approval before hearing the front door sliding open. He turned to see Prompto bouncing in, followed by Gladiolus, and behind him was Serah and Lightning. They looked rather calm and at ease, more than Ignis thought they would be.

Nevertheless, he walked over to greet them, bowing in respect. “Queen Farron, Lady Serah.”

Serah smiled. “Hi Ignis,” She looked around, “Wow, this place is amazing! So this is the famous so-called _Atelier Noctis_ we’ve been hearing about all day! It feels cozy.”

Prompto grinned. “Noct lived here, away from the palace when we were teenagers! He wanted to have an independent life once in a while so the king had this place purchased for him, and me and the boys always got to visit whenever we wanted.”

“Though Ignis came more often that Prompto and I, just to check on Noct to make sure he was cleaning up after himself and eating healthy,” Gladiolus chuckled.

Lightning looked around and carefully ran her fingers along the surfaces of the walls or table. It looked nice, and not at all extravagant; while the house was obviously expensive and definitely high-class, it was cozy as Serah had said, simple and gave no indication that royalty lived in the house or that the house is for royalty. It was a wonderfully smart purchase on the king’s part; perhaps because he knew his son would feel better living somewhere to be away from his royal life when he needed to get away from it.

Ignis watched the queen. He felt quite guilty for being rude and harsh earlier, but he knew it was the truth and she did not seem offended or gave any indication that she wanted to avoid him or disliked him at the moment.

“Something smells good!” Prompto chirped. “What’s been cooking, Iggy?”

“So you noticed,” Ignis said, “I have created a simple yet elegant welcome feast; I hope you do not mind.” Serah smiled and Gladiolus and Prompto grinned eagerly, and Lightning nodded in thanks.

Ignis led them to the table and they were just in awe; it was all set up for their welcome feast and all were arranged so elegantly. Ignis definitely out did himself this time, this much Prompto and Gladiolus knew and they knew he must have been happy to cook again after so long. Cooking was one of his greatest passions, and so being able to create wonderful dishes always made him feel alive.

Serah grinned. “Well Ignis, I have to admit; you have the most amazing setup here. This makes the house feel a lot more welcoming.”

Ignis smiled politely and nodded. “I did my best, considering nobody has used this place for a long time; the place was quite filthy so I had to take my time polishing and dusting everything. Honestly, why didn’t anyone come to clean this house?” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“If I remember correctly, I think Noct actually demanded that nobody touch this place after… You know…” Prompto trailed off and the men went silent, their expressions became somber.

“Well, only Noct and the three of us ever stepped foot in this place, really. It was only for the four of us to enjoy, but I guess after what happened, he didn’t even want to stay here because he saw no point,” Gladiolus explained, looking at Lightning.

The young queen raised an eyebrow but just nodded. “I see. I suppose I can understand that.”

Serah placed a hand on her sister’s bicep. “Come on; let’s not let that get us down. Alright?” She looked to the men and they nodded in agreement. Right away, Prompto went back to his cheery self and Gladiolus and Ignis got into a conversation, while the sisters talked about their time seeing the sights with Prompto and Gladiolus that day.

Ignis seemed intrigued with how well the boys entertained the sisters; he had been quite worried they might go overboard. Then again, his two friends always had the best intentions at heart. Even the stoic queen seemed calm now. Ignis was surprised with himself; how he suddenly felt concern over Queen Farron. He knew she would be dealing with whatever the king would decide but for some reason he found himself silently fussing over her and the others. Perhaps it was merely habit or…?

He shook his head. He was just being polite; Queen Farron and her sister are guests and they should at least have a moment before facing reality again. It would be rude not to at least soften the blow or provide comfort to the guests.

Prompto was the first to try and get to the food, to which Gladiolus held him back before humorously trying to grab it himself. Ignis smacked them upside the head in retaliation and Serah giggled at the shenanigans until Ignis stopped and stepped over to the oven.

Lightning watched while the men and Serah began to pass the food around and put some in their plates. However, the queen focused on Ignis as he took something out of the oven. The bespectacled man stared at whatever was on the tray and just nodded to himself.

A freshly-baked and sweet smell made its way to the table and Prompto grinned as he looked up. “Is that what I think it is? It’s been too long, Iggy!” He cheered and Ignis nodded in agreement as he arranged the pastries on another plate and placed it on the table.

Lightning blinked then stared at the creations before glancing at Serah. The younger Farron just had a nostalgic smile as she looked back at her older sibling.

“How nice, Ignis. These look wonderful.” Serah complimented as she took one and put it on the side of her plate to have later as dessert, something Prompto had no intention of following as he bit down on his own pastry.

Ignis frowned. “Finish your meal _before_ you get into the dessert.” He scolded sternly and Prompto pouted up at him before putting the half-eaten pastry down and tended to the food on his plate. Gladiolus snickered and ate his own share.

The meal was pleasant enough, and Ignis even joined in. He offered seconds or thirds if the others wanted it, something the boys and even Lightning graciously accepted. It had been a while since they had such a high quality meal as this.

Prompto was looking forward to dessert the most and returned to devouring his half-eaten one. Gladiolus grinned as he and Serah took their first bite of the dessert while the queen continued to stare at it. Something was clearly on her mind and Ignis wondered if she disliked the dessert, until the young queen picked one up for herself. She looked at it at every angle, sniffed at it, and then finally, she took a bite.

Ignis watched her; she seemed to taste it carefully, as if making sure all was right with the sweet treat. Did she have this sort of dessert before, Ignis wondered.

“What flavor is this? It’s amazing!” Prompto said with his mouth full. Serah and Gladiolus nodded in agreement and Ignis just bowed his head in modest gratitude, though his attention was still on Lightning who remained silent; she gave no indication of anything negative or positive.

The dessert was rather nice, and it was quite familiar to Lightning. She could feel eyes on her, but she paid no attention to it. Just tasting the dessert made brought her back to some of years as an adolescent; she had thought she has forgotten about the existence of this pastry.

Serah shared a secret smile with her and Lightning lightly chuckled and nodded in understanding.

“Iggy used to always bake these, a long time back. We sure missed it…” Prompto said with a nostalgic smile on his face. “Though the one who loved these sweets the most was Noct; he always wanted Iggy to bake these and well…”

“Ignis could hardly say no to him.” Gladiolus chuckled, “He’s a little too soft.”

The bespectacled man cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment and gave his two friends disapproving looks. Prompto and Gladiolus just gave him innocent grins that Ignis mentally admitted was something he missed seeing at times especially during such a somber time.

“I think they are wonderful,” Serah said gently, taking another bite of her pastry. It seems Ignis was still experimenting until he finds found the right ingredients. Though what he had created was already amazing and delicious, it was clear he was trying to emulate the authentic dessert. Serah could not blame him; it was such an amazing dessert.

Lightning ate silently, watching the men. It was now very obvious how and why they were the prince’s friends. They had such devotion, loyalty and warm hearts that stayed strong even during the darkest days. They were Noctis’ cherished friends for that reason, and it reminded Lightning of her own comrades; she felt the same about them, the way Noctis cherished his. 

* * *

 

“I wanted to thank you for the welcome feast,” Lightning said later when she found Ignis tending to the small garden right behind the home.

He seemed surprised at the unexpected words of gratitude. However he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. “Of course, you and Lady Serah are guests.”

“… The dessert was nice; I can tell you have been making them often for quite some time. At least a long while back...” She commented as she straightened her posture, putting her hands behind her back as she looked towards the distance.

Her posture reminded Ignis of a guard standing by but he said not a word about it except for her comment. “Ah, so you noticed then? What they said is true; I did often bake those sweets for Noct. He loved them and wanted to have them again and so he asked me if I would be able to make the exact same dessert.” He adjusted his glasses and tended to another flower patch. “I would feed them to him and he would comment on my work; he always enjoyed eating them but none of the ones I make were even close to the dessert he was hoping for. But…at least he still loved what I made. I still wish to make that perfect dessert but so far I still had no success.”

“I understand that. Serah had trouble with it herself years go,” Lightning chuckled lightly, surprising Ignis.

“Lady Serah has…made the dessert as well?”

“Not as much as you did, but she did like to experiment with different ingredients. She would make me try them and eventually I decided to share the job with Fang and Vanille.” The queen had a fond smile on her face.

Ignis allowed himself to smile as well. “And…am I safe in assuming that she perhaps…had more success than I did?”

“You may assume,” Lightning said with a nod. “And _maybe_ she may or may not have been successful.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow in amusement. “I see. Though I do admire your sister’s talent in cooking; may I also assume that she would often step into the palace kitchen and cook herself rather than have the royal chefs do it?”

Lightning chuckled. “You may assume that as well. And yes, that is indeed true; sometimes that little habit of hers would startle the cooks out of their aprons. It’s amusing to watch the cooks scuffle around in a panic because their princess is cooking. Though Serah ignores them.”

Despite himself, Ignis had to laugh. “I most certainly can imagine that; I have spoken her enough to see she would do such a thing. Your sister is such an interesting woman; Farron blood certainly does not skip a generation.”

Lightning smirked. “No, it does not. And yes, Serah does have such a calming effect on people. I think…it’s why I cannot deny her no matter how hard I try. And she is my only blood-relative left.” Her expression turned serious.

Ignis finished with his chore and stood up. “Well, I sense you will both be together for a long time even when she has family of her own. You are a treasure to her; I could see it in her eyes.”

The queen of Bodhum sighed, sounding almost tired despite feeling quite energized from the feast. “I know… But, I am not much longer for this world. So she should…soon cut her ties with me. It would be for the best.”

“For Lady Serah, or for you?”

Ignis’ question took her aback and she noticed the serious look in his eyes. His expression was so stern, as if challenging her to lie to him about her true feelings. It was if he could see through her, digging deeper than he should but not willing to go back on it.

“… I don’t know anymore. But someone has to give in,” Lightning admitted, looking away from the bespectacled man. She now realized why he was raised to serve by Noctis’ side.

“Queen Lightning… I know you still believe that deep down, you are responsible for Noct… And I know my friends told you otherwise. They are correct; please stop thinking you caused his death. It had been Seymour Guado who struck him down, and not you. You had already avenged his death in that same moment.” Ignis never thought he would be trying to soothe the queen’s worries. He had been raised to watch over a king, not a queen and yet there was no difference between the two monarchs and Lightning made him feel as if he was still serving the prince.

He then finally saw it, realized it; Lightning was indeed a part of Noctis now. He had spoken of her so fondly when the four of them reunited, and it had been as plain as the spectacles on Ignis’ face that Noctis came to trust and love another again, and it had been Lightning Farron. For certain he had come to consider Lightning has his chosen queen. Now Ignis, without realizing it, had instinctually began to speak to Lightning as if he were still speaking to his dearly departed friend.

“Have you been to the markets lately?” Lightning asked suddenly, startling Ignis.

“Pardon? The markets? Well, of course, I did buy the ingredients for the feast.” He nodded, unsure what she was trying to get at.

Lightning placed a hand on her hip. “How is the trade of Lucis? I am certain my kingdom trades with your country’s merchants, or am I wrong?”

“Well…not at all. But why do you ask?” Ignis was becoming even more puzzled at her questions.

“I suggest you take a stroll through the markets then, and maybe you might find something.” Lightning said, giving him a look that told him she was aware he might protest by saying he had seen all the ingredients in the markets.

Ignis sighed and adjusted his glasses for what felt like the tenth time. “I suppose I could take a look then, as you suggest.”

“Use your nose when you do.” The young queen said before she returned inside the house.

Odd thing for a queen to suddenly say such things but Ignis saw that she was serious. This was certainly something he would have to look into. Perhaps later he would see; whatever it was Lightning had suggested he look for…

Still he did not think the taciturn queen would actually be interested in ingredients to someone’s pastry recipes. 

* * *

 

“When do you think we should head to the Citadel?” Prompto asked, knowing that they would still need to confront the king.

Serah sighed. “I know my sister; once she feels calm enough, she would want to set out immediately. I appreciate the concern, Prompto. But she will know if you try to stall her. She would just head to the palace in an instant.”

“What do you think His Majesty might do to her?” Prompto asked worriedly.

Gladiolus crossed his arms. “He’s not a cruel man. But…hearing that his son died… No telling what that could do to a man.”

Serah inhaled deeply and kept herself calm. She hoped her sister would not act the martyr, especially because she knew Lightning still believed it was her fault Noctis had been struck by Seymour’s Banishment spell. King Regis would be devastated like any man would upon learning their only child was dead but he was a good man just man! But it did nothing to assuage her deepest concerns.

Lightning was her only sister and a good queen. She had been burdened at a young age but this was the heaviest of all. Noctis was someone her sister had come to care for despite how she did not seem to show it as much. But she knew; she cared for the prince and he in return, came to care for Lightning. Came to _love_ her.

The queen in question busied herself with exploring the abode. It was a simple and cozy place. Worth a good amount of gil though despite how impressive it looked, at the same time one would not think a prince or royalty in general would live in such a simple home.

Perhaps once the battle was over and if she manages to return to Bodhum, she would purchase a summer-home. Serah might enjoy it as well when visiting.

Since they settled in, she had been rehearsing time and time again the things she would say to King Regis. But no matter how truly heartfelt and honest her words were, nothing could ever take away the fact that Noctis was gone, and that she failed to keep him safe for the king. She may as well have ended the Caelum bloodline herself. But she had no other choice; she had to say something, she had to tell him.

She knew; her sister was concerned and why would she not be? They were each other’s only remaining blood family. But this Lightning’s mistake to face on her own, Serah had nothing to do with it. The young queen sighed and kept herself at a distance from the others for the time being. It would not do well for them to wonder what was going on in her head, they might try to stop her. 

* * *

 

Ignis gave a careful look at every ingredients he could find as he strolled along the marketplace.

What was it that he was supposed to be looking for? What did the queen expect him to find? She had said he would know when he sees it. He sighed and punched the bridge of his nose. He could tell she was serious and there had not been a glint on her eye that indicated that she was joking. So he would have to continue looking. There were much to see in the Insomnia markets; the trades were good and some were familiar, such as products from Bodhum. He recognized several ingredients and some new ones he had yet to try and use in some of his dishes. However, as he walked by the stalls, he stopped.

There was a strange fragrant scent that caught his sense of smell. It smelled sweet yet fresh, but unlike anything he smelled before. Ignis turned to look at one of the stalls, searching for the source of the smell.

His eyes caught sight of some red berries. He was certain he glanced at them before but never paid them too much mind. He looked at the vendor. “These are…?”

“Ulwaat berries, good sir!” The man said cheerfully. “Really glad I managed to get myself a decent stock. These are fairly rare and hard to obtain!”

Ignis stared at the berries for a moment. Perhaps…

“I would like to purchase these berries.”

The man looked pleased. “Certainly! You know they say these berries are good for baked goods. Don’t take my word for it; it’s just what I’ve heard! These beauties come from Tenebrae! Heard to believe they can produce such things that smell this good!” He scooped several berries into a bag before handing it to Ignis.

Paying for his purchase, the prince’s longtime caretaker returned to the abode. He would have to test these berries now.

 

Lightning found it difficult to sleep, even after Serah had advised her to rest. She felt restless and needed to spend her energy. She had too much of it running through her body and she knew she would never be able to slumber if she did not do something about it.

She stepped out of the room and sighed. Usually she would take Odin out for a run or train a bit, but she did not feel like doing either. She would need to expend her energy in another way, or at least find something that could calm her mind.

As Lightning made her way downstairs, she could smell that something was baking. Ignis, no doubt. The scent that reached her made her smirk a bit. She knew he would figure it out one way or another. She, however, did not expect him to find it so soon.

Ignis was took the pastries out of the oven and inhaled the scent. It was fresh and the berries’ smell was coming out and it was heavenly. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he looked over to see the queen step down from the stairs and approach him. She looked quite impressed.

“I see you found the missing piece of the pastry’s puzzle.” She said.

Ignis nodded. “Indeed. But I would prefer we have a taste test before confirming that.”

As if on cue, Prompto and Gladiolus returned to the abode with Serah, having spent the night exploring more of Insomnia with the younger Farron. The smell of pastry and berries make them pause in their step but Serah knew that smell. She grinned and joined her sister with the boys following behind.

“Another batch?” She said with a knowing smile and took a pastry for herself. Ignis nodded as he gestured for his friends to do the same.

Lightning picked one up as well and watched the men’s expressions as they took a bite of the berry-filled pastry.

“This is amazing! Taste really good but _different_!” Prompto said, his mouth full of the sweet treat.

Gladiolus nodded in agreement. The pastry, as always was delicious and well-baked. But there was something about the taste that made it feel unique, unlike the other attempts Ignis had, despite how delicious they also were.

Serah glanced at her sister with a smile and took a bite, fully expecting the kind of taste she would experience. “You did really well, Ignis! These are really good.”

“Thank you, Lady Serah.” He said sincerely and looked to the queen. “Well?”

Lightning took a bite and chewed, savoring the familiar flavor and texture she had experienced years ago when it had been her sister who made them. “… Perfect.”

Ignis ate his own and his heart jumped. Yes, perhaps this was indeed what Noctis had been looking for. What he had hoped to taste.

“… He would have loved them.” Lightning said softly, guessing what was on Ignis’ thoughts.

The bespectacled man touched her shoulder gently. “And it is all thanks to you.”

She shook her head. “You found the berries. I only gave you a hint.”

“A hint for something as trivial as ingredients. If any of this meant nothing to you, you would not have bothered to urge me on such a hunt.” Ignis reasoned. “I thank you, Queen Lightning. Noct would have been happy. Now that I got it just right. I will find a way to tell him, somehow.”

Serah and the boys watched the conversation in silence. Prompto and Gladiolus lowered their heads respectfully.

“I shall also mention how his queen had been the one to lead me to it. It would make him happy.” Ignis added with a warm smile gracing his usually-serious face.

To say Lightning was surprised would have been an understatement. She did nothing of importance, only helped Ignis in created the treat he had been so badly trying to get right. It was nothing but she felt she at least owed them _something_.

“You know what?” Prompto said, breaking the silence, “I bet he’s somewhere up there with Eos, grinning at us and telling us to take a bite for him.”

Gladiolus chuckled. “Now that you say it that way.” He lifted his half-eaten pastry to the air like one would when proposing a toast. “Here’s to you, Noct.” Serah, Ignis, and Prompto followed suit and lifted their treats up before they bit down on their share.

Ignis looked over at the silent queen. She stared at the sweet treat I her hand solemnly before eating another bite of it. Her voice had gone so silent that Ignis almost did not hear her whisper, “Here’s to you…Noctis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been too long hasn’t it? Did you all miss me?   
> I have been missing my writing and I am glad I managed to finally finish this one off; it had been sitting around for a while and I felt terrible for not working on it as often as I would like. Sadly I have met many snags in life. For one I may have binged on Bloodborne, and I am still job-hunting and another, my parents are making me feel mentally and emotionally tortured. I wish it was easy for me to move out and fly to another country to stay with a friend who offered me sanctuary from them.  
> Apologies, I probably should not have mentioned all that. But anyway, I wanted you all to know that despite that, I will continue writing no matter how long it takes me. Perhaps many of you are tired of it dragging and I am sorry; you are free to stop reading of course, I do not blame you. But for the rest of you, I thank you for the continued support of my works and of this pair of Lightis.  
> With the Brotherhood segment finished, Lightning must now confront the King of Lucis with the heartbreaking news of his son’s demise. Hope you all are ready.  
> Stay awesome, stay Lightis.
> 
> Until then…


End file.
